Escaping Fate
by punklau
Summary: When Punk is released from a four year long prison sentence, can his given probation officer give him the help he needs to get his life back together? Can she give him more? (explicit language and chapters of a sexual nature)
1. Getting Out

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another story here and a very different plot. I hope you guys take to it and enjoy! REVIEW and let me know what you think of it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Getting Out**

* * *

"You will meet with your probation officer once a day. He or she will help you secure employment, talk to you about any post stress about your years here, and anything in between." A security guard said whilst a tattoo'd man followed him down the prison wards.

"Will they sort me out with a house?" The man croaked as the guard turned back with a slight smirk.

"Nah, son. You need to figure that out on your own." He said, leading him out of the cell blocks and into the main entrance of the prison, "You signed everything yesterday, didn't you?" He asked as the released felon leaned over the reception counter.

"Yeah… Yeah, they said today I could just get my clothes back and I could go." The man said, standing in his clothes he had been put in this place with, no longer in the horrific jumpsuit he'd lived off.

"Here is some things from his cabinet." A receptionist passed over a tray to the security guard.

"Ok. Phone, wallet, keys and your copies of the paper work." The guard presented the man who gratefully and quickly took his belongings back, trying to work his phone when he realised it had been out of battery for four years.

"That me?" The ex inmate asked with desperation to his voice.

"That's you." The guard nodded, "Now remember, one petty little crime and your ass is back in here. Whether it be speeding or anything minor." The guard said, "Don't be stupid."

"Alright, I won't." The man said, turning on foot and leaving through the swing doors, walking outside and feeling the cool wind hit his face, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and taking the world in a different light.

Phillip Jack Brooks was a middle-aged man that had been stuck in prison for four years. Of course the sentencing was all very reasonable. He got what he deserved in other words. But now he was finally out, and he supposed the quest to get his life back together was stronger than ever. He had some mistakes he had to learn from, and he really had to do right now.

"Yo." A car pulled up with a man shouting out the window. Punk (a nickname all his buddy's had for him) hadn't even noticed the car pull up, he was so busy shutting his eyes and enjoying the wind on his face and the sun in his eyes.

"Dean?" Punk laughed, watching the blonde man get out his car, launching himself into his long-term friend.

"Thank God you're out of their man." Dean sighed, clutching his friend tightly, not believing that it was finally time for his best friend to come home after four long years.

"I have no where to go, man." Punk said, pulling back from the wonderful embrace, looking on at his dirty blonde haired friend, "Bob would have sold my apartment on as soon as I got fucking cuffed." He said.

"Speak no more." Dean said, "I got my spare bed set up for you. Don't worry."

"And Joni?" Punk asked.

"Y-Yeah." Dean said hesitantly, "C'mon, let's go grab some food, I'm sure you'll be starving." He said quickly as Punk nodded and got into the car, listening to the soft music and turning the station to some old rock band, turning it right up and smiling to himself. Music. Such a simple thing he had missed.

He really couldn't wait to get his life back.

* * *

"Miss Mendez." A tall woman walked into the office where a small, curvy figured woman sat at her desk, glasses perched on her nose, black tight dress clinging to her tanned body, looking up past her glasses at her boss coming through the door.

"You're on duty." Her boss, Katherine smiled, placing down a binder.

April Jeanette Mendez, or AJ to those who knew her on a daily basis, was a probation officer who worked for the government. She was a very secluded young woman who was very intelligent. She had dark, long hair that went all the way down her back. Golden, sun kissed skin that almost made her glow, and huge chocolate brown eyes that had gotten her into trouble more times than she could remember.

"Phillip Jack Brooks." AJ repeated, "Doesn't sound like a criminal." She admitted, flicking onto the next page, looking at the man's mug shot and nodding, "I take that back." She mumbled to herself.

"He got released today. First appointment with you is tomorrow morning." Katherine said as AJ nodded, continuing to look through the folder of information on her new priority.

"Why isn't he down for community orders?" AJ looked up at Katherine.

"He refused to do it." Katherine said as AJ shook her head.

"That's unnaceptable. You can't refuse-"

"Go to page 7." Katherine said as AJ flicked to page seven and looked at the screeds of writing.

"Well… I did not expect that." AJ admitted.

"Because of that, he's been allowed no community orders." Katherine said, "I know how much you hate an unjust ex inmate, but you do your job well, April. I feel like you can better this man." Katherine smiled as AJ just leaned back on her chair.

* * *

"So where is she?" Punk smiled as he got into Dean's house. He literally had nothing. Of course he could borrow some clothes from Dean for the time being, but he had absolutely nothing to his name anymore. No job, money, clothes, car. Everything was gone.

"I think you should take a seat, man." Dean said as Punk continued to look around.

"What is it?" Punk asked, sitting down on the couch, looking up at his friend.

"They took Joni." Dean said as Punk shook his head.

"What do you mean? Who- Who took her?" Punk asked.

"Social services." Dean said, "It was a few months after you left. I couldn't look after her properly, and someone must have called to report me." Dean shook his head with embarrassment as Punk stood up.

"I asked you to do one fucking thing, Dean!" Punk yelled.

"I'm sorry, alright." Dean hissed, "I'd just lost my best friend, and it wasn't easy." Dean replied, "She was always crying." He shook his head.

"And that's why I wanted her with you." Punk said, collapsing back down on the couch and running his hands over his face, "I wanted you to keep her safe." Punk said as Dean sighed.

"I know. I know, man. But I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Did they put here there?" Punk asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah." Dean said, "Yeah, she's there." Dean said as Punk collapsed back against the couch.

"Fuck!" He yelled, "Why the fuck did I think I could come out of the place and things would be easy?" He said.

"They'll get better." Dean said, "Once you get a job, get a place to stay, you can get Joni back and it'll be like you never even left." Dean said.

"She won't even remember me." Punk shook his head, "She was two when I left."

"I think she will." Dean said.

"She'll have been so scared." Punk sighed, his heart completely breaking at the thought of his precious daughter in a foster care system. Just like he was as a child.

"They would have taken good care of her." Dean said, "Better care than I ever could." He said as Punk just sighed.

"When can I see her?" Punk asked.

"I'm assuming once you've spoke to your probation officer." Dean said, "Says you have an appointment in the morning." Dean said, having looked at Punks paper work earlier on when they got into the house.

"I didn't think this would all be so complicated." Punk said, "I thought I'd be released and-"

"And you'd go back to where you left off?" Dean asked him as he just nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Punk said, "I mean, what have I missed? Apart from four years of my daughter's life?" He asked.

"Nothing really." Dean admitted taking a seat on the edge of the chair, "Joey cleared off as soon as you were sentenced. I think he got scared. Seth still lives across the road, but he's calmed down now." Dean said.

"Of course things calm down when I get fucking arrested." Punk rolled his eyes, "I didn't even get a visit from Joey, not even a fucking thank you card for taking the bate for him. Stupid fuck." Punk shook his head, "You still working at the skate park?" Punk asked as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Al has really missed you… said your welcomed back as soon as you got out." Dean smiled as Punk nodded.

"Possibly the only guy who won't let a prison sentence come in between us." Punk said, "When did my life become such a joke?" He asked. From feeling wonderful when coming out of prison, he now felt like it was going to be nearly impossible to get his life back together.

* * *

"You're late." AJ announced the next morning, looking on at Punk rushing through the door to her office, watching his eyes look her up and down, a slight smirk appearing on his face. She would normally felt intimidated, but she'd been doing this job for too long, and she'd seen so many characters walk through that door.

"I slept in." Punk told her, taking a seat across from her desk.

"Well. You're forgiven." AJ said, "My name is April Mendez and you must be-"

"Phil. Phil Brooks." Punk said, extending his hand as she shook it politely.

"Where did you stay last night, Phil?" AJ asked him, looking on at her computer system.

"I stayed at a friends." Punk said.

"And that's where you'll be staying for the time being?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"Until I can get the money for my own place. Yeah." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"Did you sleep ok?" She asked.

"What?" Punk laughed, "What's that got to do with anything?" He chuckled.

"These are the routine questions." AJ said, "Just answer them." She said firmly.

"I slept ok. Better than what I have been for the past four years." Punk said as AJ jotted down things on a notepad.

"Have you came into contact with anyone other than your friend who you're staying with?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk said.

"Alright." AJ said, "Now comes the hard part." She smiled across to him, "Why'd you get put in prison, Phil?" She sat back with her arms folded.

"What? You want the whole thing?" Punk asked her as she nodded.

"Every little detail." She said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, "My ex's brother, Joey… he got in trouble with these guys. Thugs."

"Your ex who is your ex now? Or your ex who was your ex then?" AJ asked.

"Ex then. Ex now." Punk said, "I befriended Joey before I got with his sister. He's still a good friend… well he was." Punk rolled his eyes, "Seems like he split as soon as I was sentenced."

"So you covered for him?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. But things got out of hand." Punk said, "I agreed to keep the drugs he was storing in his apartment, because these guys were coming round looking for it." Punk said.

"So, you took in a fortune worth of drugs, into your own home, with a two year old daughter under the roof?" She asked as he tilted his head.

"How do you know I-"

"It's my job to study you." AJ replied.

"You don't get it." Punk scoffed, "I done what I had to."

"But, Phil… you weren't arrested for possession of drugs." She looked him in the eye.

He wasn't sure if he was meant to feel threatened. He thought probation officers were there to help. This woman seemed evil, and out to get him. But he didn't tend to have good first meetings with people.

"No." Punk said, "I wasn't arrested for possession of drugs." Punk said.

"What were you arrested for?" She eyed him up and down.

"Manslaughter." Punk said.

"Well, you can tick step one off." AJ smiled, sitting up straight as he shook his head.

"What is step one?" Punk asked.

"Confessing to what you did." AJ said.

"I done what I had to." Punk said, "You're just some lady who knows my name and age, and has a little folder on me." He said, "You don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." AJ said as they both looked each other in the eye, "You want to get your daughter back? You want to get your own place? Have a job? Enjoy life again?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"Then do not patronise me." She spat, "One word from me, and you're back behind those bars." She said as Punk gulped, "I will help you out if you're willing to listen, better yourself, and do everything I ask. That includes showing up to our meetings on time." She said as he just nodded.

"Do you know what happens with my daughter?" He asked desperately, "Can I get her back right away? Tomorrow?" He asked as AJ took a deep breath. She was harsh on the first meeting because she wanted her ex inmates to realise that she wasn't going to baby them. But she realised very quickly that this man wasn't all that bad. He had legitimate love for his daughter. She could sense it.

"You can visit." AJ said, "But I'll have to supervise the entire time. Until the courts think you're ready to have custody of her again, then it's just going to be visits." She said as he sighed but nodded, accepting it. There was no point in getting angry over something he simply couldn't change, "You love your daughter?" AJ asked.

"She's all I got." Punk said, "I'll do anything to get her back." He said.

"Good." AJ smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow at 9am. Not 9:30." She raised her eyebrows, "We'll discuss employment, finance, and more personal things. So be prepared. And don't come all macho and insensitive." She warned him as he couldn't help laugh.

"You aren't very sympathetic are you?" He asked as she laughed.

"Sympathetic? Towards a criminal? Absolutely not." She said as his laugh faded and his smile dropped, "But it is my job to help you, and that's what I'm going to do." She said as he just nodded.

"Do I have to come to this place everytime we meet?" Punk asked.

"Well no. I can come to you. We can go out." She said, "Whatever you want." She said as he just nodded.

"Well I'm sure you got my phone number in amongst that little folder." He pointed to the folder as she just smirked.

"Well it's your phone number from four years ago. I have an emergency contact number as a Mr Dean Ambrose incase I can't reach you on that." AJ said as Punk nodded, "He's the friend you're staying with?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow then. 9am." She said as he nodded, standing up and turning his back, walking out of the office as AJ watched him.

He wasn't what she expected. But something about her couldn't wait to find out more about this man.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	2. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

* * *

The next morning, Punk made sure he was on time for his meeting with his probation officer who he had already made an opinion on. She clearly thought she was above him just because he'd been in prison. She was one of those people. And she clearly thought she knew everything about him, and what happened for him to get arrested and put in prison. She didn't know what it was like. She only had a folder with irrelevant facts.

He'd called her and they had arranged to meet at a coffee house not far from Dean's house. He would have just got her to come to Dean's, but it wasn't the most clean or sophisticated house. There were bongs, cigarette buds and empty booze bottles lying around. Wasn't exactly a good first impression.

He arrived at the designated coffee house, seeing her already at a table with a coffee, reading a book with glasses on. Of course he thought she was completely stunning, and the way her black dress hugged her body tightly was reminding him how much he'd missed women in his time behind bars. She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful that she had no idea about.

She may have been beautiful, but she was still obnoxious and self centred in his opinion.

"I would have ordered you something, but I wasn't sure what you'd drink." She said as he approached her, sitting down across from her.

"I would have ordered something too, if I had money." He winked and she nodded.

"Ah yes." She was reminded, taking out her folder from her shoulder bag, bringing it out onto the table, "You'll be able to take out loans that can be paid back when you secure employment." She told him.

"I don't want to end up in debt." He huffed.

"Well I've looked out the best loan company for you. They let you pay back small amounts when it suits you, so you won't find yourself in any debt." She said, "And I'm hoping it won't take you long to secure employment." She said, "Where did you work before?"

"I worked at a skate park." He said as she just nodded.

"What did you do there?" She asked.

"Kept kids off the street." He said truthfully, "I'd stay after dark and clean it up. Supervise. I don't know, anything really… my boss was pretty laid back." He said as she just nodded.

"And you enjoyed this job?" She asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Yeah, it meant a lot to me. I went there when I left care." He said as AJ just nodded slowly, looking back down at the folder to avoid conversation.

"I read last night that you were… put into care the minute you were born." She said, "Do you mind telling me why?" She asked. It was her job to talk on a personal level with him. To consider all the facts before helping him bounce back from his time in prison.

"My parents didn't want me." Punk said, "That's why."

"I know the feeling." She mumbled as he laughed.

"Sure you do." He nodded sarcastically as she turned away from him and quickly moved on.

"So you were in care and then-"

"Then I left when I was fourteen with my buddy's." Punk said, "The skate park was where we hung out. Kept us out of trouble. And Al… the manager, he ended up letting us stay at his place from time to time." He said as AJ nodded.

"By our buddy's you mean..."

"Dean, Enzo, Seth and Joey." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"I assume it hurts you to know your daughter is in the same care you hated as a child. Am I right?" She said as he nodded.

"The one thing I promised when I had her, was to give her a home. A home I never had as a kid. And I let her down." He said, hanging his head in shame as AJ just sighed.

"Not that it makes much difference to you, but… she's young, and no doubt very brave. She'll be ok." AJ nodded.

"You don't know that." Punk said, "Those care institutions were awful." He said as AJ just nodded.

"There was no family she could go to? What about her mother?" AJ asked.

"Her mother." Punk laughed, "I wouldn't trust her with a football." Punk shook his head, "And the plan was for her to stay with Dean, but social services took her from him. I have no one else. I grew up in care myself. I have no brothers or sisters or aunts or uncles for her to have went to." He said.

"Why is it that she doesn't have contact with her mother?" AJ asked.

"Why is it that these questions are irrelevant to me getting back on my feet after being inside?" Punk questioned.

"I have to consider all factors, and I have to get to know you before I help you." She said.

"Joey came to me and Dean one day, told us he'd found his real sister. They'd been separated and put in different care centres." Punk said, "As soon as we were introduced we started fucking." Punk shrugged, "She was pretty. Good set of legs. But she was a mess." He said, "She wanted to get rid of the baby when we found out she was pregnant, but I convinced her not to. She made it clear from the start she didn't want her. So I knew I was all the poor kid was gonna have." He said.

"Where is your daughter's mother now?" AJ asked.

"She left as soon as she gave birth. Joey was my only source for her. But I didn't want her around Joni. She smoked and drank the entire pregnancy with her." Punk said, "She didn't look after herself, so I knew she wouldn't be able to look after a baby."

"Whatever it is you done to get to prison, I can't fault that it was incredibly brave and admirable of you to step up and take care of her by yourself." AJ said. It wasn't often she heard a story like it.

"I promised I wouldn't have her growing up feeling unloved." Punk said, "But I pretty much failed her before she even began to walk properly." He shook his head.

"You never failed her." AJ said, "A lot of guys, and girls that I've had the pleasure of working with and helping, have sat where you have and told me the exact same thing. How much they've failed everyone. You have to get rid of all that negativity and be positive, or else the things you want to happen will be chased away by your negativity and your hesitation." She said.

"What've I got to be positive about?" Punk chuckled a little.

"The fact that you will get your daughter back eventually. You will get a job and a home to take her to. And you will rise above everything." She said, "When you start believing it, it starts happening." She smiled as he nodded, smiling to her with appreciation. She wasn't all bad.

"You really do know what you're talking about, don't you?" Punk asked as AJ laughed a little.

"Most of the time. Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "So I think we should work on getting you employed within the next few days." She said, "For the time being I'm going to sort you out with loans, and we'll also need to take a trip to the bank to open up the closed accounts you have." She said.

"When can I see Joni?" Punk asked.

"When I think you're ready." AJ said, "You only got out of prison yesterday. Take it easy. I called the care institution she's in. They gave me a well developed update on her." She said as Punk sat up straight, all ears.

"Is she ok? Is she ok there?"

"She's fine." AJ nodded, "The lady I spoke to said she had a lot of friends, she was very bright and she was never any bother from the minute they took her in." AJ said, "She said there is absolutely nothing to worry about regarding Joni." AJ smiled, "So you can relax." She nodded.

"I still want to see her." Punk said.

"I know." AJ said, "But I think it's best if we sort everything out financially first. Get you employed, have you retake your driving test-"

"I have to retake my driving test?" Punk shook his head.

"Unfortunately." AJ nodded, "Somehow that is always every man's only problem when on probation." She laughed a little as Punk just huffed, but not being able to help watch the young girls smile. It was irresistible.

"So… what first?" Punk asked.

"Ok. Well tomorrow I'm in a meeting all day, lucky for you." She eyed him, "But the next day I think we should go to the bank, transfer your loans, and then possibly look into employment." She said.

"Employment should be easy. Dean has spoke to Al, said he's willing to give me my job back."

"Well I have to be there." AJ said.

"Woah, you're like the mom I never had." He smirked as she just shook her head at his remark.

"Very funny." AJ said, "I'll meet you here, 9am on Tuesday. Ok?" She said as he nodded.

"Ok. That us?" Punk asked as AJ chuckled.

"Oh, no… of course not." She said, "I don't get paid to chat for half an hour with you." She said, closing her folder and putting it in her bag.

"I don't have anything else to talk about." Punk said, "I'm not emotionally depressed. I don't need a therapist."

"Well, good. Cause I'm not a therapist." She said, "I want to know more about what happened that night you got arrested." She folded her arms as he just rolled his neck from side to side.

"You're one curious lady." He said.

"I'm paid to be curious." She smiled.

There was instant connection with them. They could play off one another's dry humour. And although Punk wasn't much into office dressed girls who were obnoxiously right all the time, she definitely had to be the most perfect woman he'd ever seen. She didn't have one flaw. He found it intimidating for sure.

"Everything just got messy real quick." Punk said, "Joey transfers all these drugs to my apartment. I store them under my bed, in the cabinets, between the couch, everywhere. I guess I never took into account how much there was." Punk said, "Joni was sleeping in her cot. I'd taken her to the park, it was the first time she'd gone on the swings." He smiled thinking back, "She was exhausted and fell fast asleep after her dinner." He said.

She may not have had much evidence, but she could sense he was a wonderful father. Especially for looking so rough around the edges and for being through so much as a child himself.

"And then I assume these thugs came looking for the drugs?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "There was two of them. I don't know how they found out I had the drugs. Dean always tells me that Joey set me up, but I don't believe it." He shook his head as AJ jotted it down on her notepad. Interesting.

"So there was two of them and you killed one of them? What happened to the other one?" AJ asked.

"He was just knocked out cold." Punk said, "I knocked him out first."

"And it was one hundred percent accidental?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I was defending myself. And I knew my daughter was upstairs sleeping. I knew men like them. They would hurt her too." Punk said, "I done what I had to."

"I was told, with a very graphic image, that you hit the victim over the head with a metal rod poker for a fire." She cringed as he nodded.

"Closest thing to me." Punk said.

"Who called the cops?" AJ asked.

"My neighbour." Punk said, "I asked them to take Joni, because I knew the cops were gonna take me right away."

"Did you get out on bail?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Dean bailed me out." Punk nodded, "I knew I was gonna go down, so I spent my days leading up to the trial with Joni. Took her places we'd never went. Made sure I told her how much I loved her." He said, "I knew I was going down for something. It was just how many years I was gonna get was what I was waiting for. I guess four was considered lucky." He said.

"Well if there's one thing I can praise you with, it's that I think you're a really wonderful father." She said with a smile.

"So wonderful I haven't seen my daughter in four years?" He questioned as she just frowned.

"Things will get better." She smiled across to him, "You just have to take one day at a time."

* * *

"You never feel sorry for the guys you work with." AJ's best friend, Carmella said later on that night round at AJ's house. It was a well kept house and very modern. She had a good job with good pay, and could afford those finer things in life.

"It's not that I feel sorry for him." AJ said, putting some popcorn in the microwave to make up. She was out of her normal work uniforms which always consisted of sophisticated dresses, and was in pyjama shorts with a hoodie over her. Her hair was tied up and her glasses were on.

She'd known Carmella from college, and they had been best friends ever since, inseparable really.

"Well you sure sound like you feel sorry for him." Carmella smirked, sitting at the island in the centre of the kitchen eating the grapes that were in front of her, "Is he hot?" She grinned.

"Look in my bag over there in the folder. His mugshot is there." She said as Carmella wondered over to her bag as AJ fixed them drinks. They were having their local movie night. She was a homely girl at heart. No one would ever tell by the way she acted in the office.

"I never like to judge a man by his mugshot." Carmella laughed to herself, finding the folder in AJ's bag and looking at the mugshot of the man, "Nice eye bags." She joked.

"It doesn't do him justice I suppose." AJ said, "He has a sweet smile. And he has a ton of tattoos." She thought back to Punk's soft arms.

"But he is a criminal." Carmella reminded her and walked back over to the stool, "Oh, do us some s'mores." She said, spotting the box in the corner as AJ just rolled her eyes and grabbed the box.

"His story doesn't make him that bad of a guy." AJ admitted, "I don't know. I feel like I can relate to him." She shrugged.

"You can relate to a man who killed someone? Should I be worried?" Carmella laughed.

"No." AJ rolled her eyes, "He was brought up in care since he was born practically." AJ said as Carmella went and silent and nodded, "I know how it feels to have no one. To ask why no one wanted to you when you were so innocent and young. I know how that feels." AJ said, "And he really cares about his daughter." She said as Carmella smiled.

"You could have yourself a sugar daddy." Carmella laughed.

"Don't they have to have a ton of money?" AJ laughed, "Pretty irrelevant when I have to sort out loans for him tomorrow." She said as Carmella smiled.

"Just be careful." Carmella said, "He might play cute innocent guy with a sweet daughter, but you never know who you're dealing with. You should know that by now." Carmella said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ said, "I just really want to help him."

"Then help him." Carmella shrugged, "Just don't lift up your skirt for him." She said as AJ gasped but laughed.

"Uh, make yourself useful and take the popcorn in." AJ handed her the bowl as she grinned, "Idiot." She scoffed as Carmella laughed her way out of the kitchen and down the hall into the living room. She guessed she probably should listen to her best friend on that one though.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me guys what you think! Hope you guys are enjoying the plot. More coming soon.**


	3. Too Much

**Too Much**

* * *

"So when do you get to see Joni?" Dean asked the next day which happened to be his day off, looking over at Punk standing in his boxers, holding a bowl of cereal he was eating whilst Dean smoked a cigarette at the back door in the kitchen.

"When my probation officer says so." Punk rolled his eyes, "She did call the care institution she's in, and they said Joni has been ok. She's made friends and she's bright apparently." Punk shrugged.

"Well, didn't take that from her mom." Dean scoffed, "I've been trying to get in touch with Joey but he's not getting back to me." Dean said.

"Typical." Punk said, taking a seat at the small kitchen table, "What about Seth and Enzo?" Punk asked.

"Enzo has been out of town. He said he was trying to call you on your cell." Dean laughed as Punk shook his head.

"He's such an idiot." Punk laughed, "And Seth?"

"He's gonna come round tonight and see you." Dean smiled, "You know… a part of me really thought that Kirin would step up and take Joni in-"

"Fuck that." Punk said, "I think I'd rather Joni in care." Punk hated to say, "You know what she was like Dean. Snorting lines for days and getting high every chance she got."

"I don't get how she couldn't love Joni though." Dean shook his head, "She's the cutest little girl ever-"

"Did our mom's want us?" Punk looked at Dean who folded his arms after putting his cigarette out, "Exactly. She's doing the exact same to Joni that her mom and all our mom's done to us." He said.

"I thought you liked her back then." Dean pulled a chair out.

"I did. Until she started going out on drunk benders. One time she asked to do a line off my chest. Off my chest!" He repeated as Dean couldn't help smile.

"Why didn't you let her?" Dean laughed.

"Because unlike you, I like a bit more class than that." Punk said, putting his empty bowl over in the sink, "She just got worse and worse. And it wasn't like I influenced her. I don't even fucking drink." Punk said.

"She was just fucked up." Dean said.

"I tried to help her." Punk said, "Her being pregnant was a chance for her to get clean, and for us to really think about what we were gonna do. But no, she continued drinking and getting high. No wonder they had to resuscitate Joni when she was born." Punk sighed.

"I still remember waiting outside the room." Dean smiled, "Enzo was a fucking nightmare he wouldn't sit still." Dean remembered very clearly.

"Still feels like yesterday." Punk admitted, leaning against the kitchen counter. The day his daughter was born was the single handed best day of his life. He'd really had no other greater days.

"You meeting your probation officer today?" Dean asked.

"No. She's at some meeting. I'm meeting her tomorrow and we're going to the bank. I don't know… to sort some loans or something." Punk shrugged.

"She good?" Dean asked.

"She's alright." Punk shrugged, "Bit obnoxious and full of herself, but… I can tolerate it when I see her ass." He said as Dean laughed.

"Damn, you must be frustrated son." Dean said, "You want me to get you a quick hook up?" He laughed.

"I'm good." Punk nodded, "Four years without sex wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He admitted as Dean just shook his head.

"I can't even go four days without sex." Dean laughed as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's because it's you." Punk said, "No, but… this probation officer seems really keen to help me. And then other times she looks like she wants to fucking kill me." He laughed.

"Sounds like Kirin." Dean said as Punk couldn't help smirk.

"She's gorgeous." Punk admitted, just imagining AJ's face right now, her smile-the very few times he'd seen it- it was perfect.

"Who? Kirin?" Dean raised a brow.

"No." Punk scoffed, "My probation officer. April."

"April? Sounds like her parents put a lot of thought into her name." Dean laughed as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"When is Seth coming round?" Punk asked, getting off topic of his probation officer that he was thinking way too much about for his own liking.

"Later on tonight." Dean replied, "He's working all day. Told him to bring a pizza, few beers, we can just chill out like we used to." Dean said.

"I can't chill until I see Joni." Punk sighed, "I can't just put my feet up and eat some pizza whilst she's in that place we all fucking hate, and the place I promised she'd never have to go to." Punk said.

"Well you said it yourself. You can't see her until your probation officer says so. No point in mopping around for the time being." He said, "You should be preparing yourself to see her. She isn't going to be that little two year old that needs spoon fed." Dean said.

"I know. I keep forgetting that." Punk sighed.

"Use this time to make things stable for bringing her home." Dean said, "That's what this probation officer is for. To help you get back on your feet and to make sure you don't lose yourself after being in prison." Dean said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Punk nodded.

"I am right." Dean said, "Now go put some clothes on. Stop walking around my house naked." Dean spat as Punk laughed.

"I have boxers on." Punk said as he walked away.

"That isn't enough. Go." Dean instructed as Punk just left the kitchen and began to head upstairs.

* * *

After AJ had spent all day in an extremely boring meeting where she basically just took notes in a boardroom and nodded and shook her head when she agreed or disagreed with something, she wound up going to the care institution that she knew Punk's daughter, Joni was at. As her job, she was headed to see Joni and check out the institution, and hopefully give some feedback to Punk on the place.

"Joni Brooks." AJ spoke at the reception, "I'm her father's probation officer." She said, still in her work uniform, a grey fitted dress with a short black cardigan over her to keep her warm, her purse slung over her shoulder with all her folders and files in it.

"Come with me." The receptionist said as AJ followed her out of the reception area and down the corridor, eventually entering a room where lots of girls and boys were, she had no idea what his daughter looked like.

"That's her over there." The receptionist smiled, pointing over to the little girl sitting cross legged at the reading corner.

"She's beautiful." AJ whispered, looking over at the small girl, dark wispy hair, thin boned, green eyes following the words on the book she was reading. She couldn't see much of Punk in her, besides the eyes, which told her that her mother was obviously a pretty woman.

"Just turned six a few weeks ago." The receptionist said as AJ watched Joni closely.

"Does she knew about her father?" AJ asked, "Does she know he's going to take her from this place eventually?"

"She was two when she came here. I don't think she'll remember much about him. And it isn't our jobs to keep the memory of parents alive. Especially those who have been jailed." The receptionist said as AJ scowled at the ground at that remark.

"Do you have pictures of her? Just something I could give him." AJ said as the receptionist nodded.

"Yeah. Come with me." The receptionist said as AJ took one final look at Joni and left the play room, walking down the hall and eventually following the receptionist upstairs into a bedroom which had three beds in it.

"This is her room." The receptionist said as AJ looked around, "We keep a scrap book of pictures for some insistences that a parent does come back for one of them one day." She said, digging under Joni's small bed and handing the book to AJ, "You just have to make sure you return it." She said as AJ nodded, putting the book in her bag.

"I just want him to be prepared for when he sees her." AJ said.

"I understand." The receptionist said, "Now, you will have to make an appointment for a visit with her."

"I know." AJ said, walking out the room, "It won't be for another week or so anyway. Maybe more than that." AJ said, "But I'll make sure to call first." She said as the receptionist nodded with a smile, showing AJ out.

* * *

"She's cute as a button." Carmella smiled as she looked through the scrap book on her lap whilst AJ lay up on the opposite couch.

"You shouldn't be looking through that. It's none of your business." AJ scolded as Carmella shut the book over and put it back in her friends bag.

"I'm sorry." Carmella said, "I was just interested." She shrugged, "What time are you meeting him tomorrow?" She asked.

"9." AJ said, "We're going to the bank and then hopefully I can get him employed." AJ said.

"You think he'll be prepared to see how much his daughter has grown?" Carmella asked, "He clearly just remembers her as a baby."

"Well that's why I wanted to get him some pictures first before he seen her in person. I want him to be prepared." She said.

"You're not normally as enthusiastic with the people you work with like you have been with him." Carmella arched her brows, leaning back on the couch, "Do you really like him?" She asked with a wide mouth.

"Of course I don't." AJ rolled her eyes, "It's my job to help him. It's my job to be nice to him and make sure he gets back on his feet and he doesn't end up back in jail." AJ said, "Not all of us do people's hair and nails for a living." AJ scoffed as Carmella gasped dramatically.

"Hey." She said, "I'll remember that the next time you want a free pedicure." She stood up with folded arms as AJ just smiled.

"I'm sorry." AJ said, "I mean… maybe I do have a weird feeling about him. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him all day." She admitted, "But I won't jeopardise my job, and I-" She paused and looked up at Carmella, "God, why am I even talking about this. There's nothing going on, alright." She said, convincing herself the best she could, "I am his probation officer. I'm just there to help him." She said as Carmella just smiled.

"Sure you are." She nodded, "I have to shoot off. Dinner tomorrow at my house?" She asked as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Yes, give me a hug before you leave." AJ asked as Carmella smiled, walking over and wrapping her arms around her friend, feeling AJ pinch her butt as she squealed and pulled away, "Everytime." AJ laughed, "Get out of here." She tapped her friend with her foot.

"Have a shitty sleep." Carmella joked with a smile, grabbing her purse and leaving the house as AJ just smiled, snuggling down on the couch and pretended to watch TV. Really she was thinking of Punk.

* * *

"So all of this money is in my account now?" Punk asked, "I can use it when I need it?" He turned to AJ as they stood outside the bank the next day.

"Yes." AJ couldn't help smile, "You've really never taken out a loan?" She asked.

"I would tell you what I used to do if I needed money I didn't have, but you scare me a little, and you have me by the balls here. Don't want thrown back in jail, do I?" He said as she shook her head.

"All you had to say was no." AJ said as Punk eyed the bank statement up and down. Now he could finally buy things which meant he could buy his own clothes finally. He couldn't live off of Dean's any longer.

"So what's next? Job?" He asked, sliding the bank statement into his jean pocket. She had been great in the bank. He really had no idea what he was doing, and she kept him right and helped him very much.

"Well yeah, but I want to show you something first." AJ said, "Why don't we go try out your new card on a coffee?" She asked as he just nodded slowly.

"So you're gonna start robbing me now for all your coffee's?" He asked as she smiled.

"Very funny." She said as they headed off down the street.

They eventually got to a coffee shop where Punk tested out his new card which was working fine, and sat down at a table with their coffee.

"So what is it you want to show me?" He asked as she dug into her purse and brought out a book that had Joni Brooks written on the top of it, "What's that?" He asked quickly.

"I went to the care centre Joni is at yesterday. I didn't… speak to her or anything, but I seen her." She nodded, "I want to have you prepared when you visit her, so I asked if there was any pictures I could show you, and the receptionist gave me this." She said, turning it around so it was the right way up for him, sliding it over to him as he looked down at it.

He opened it immediately and seen pictures of his daughter just how he remembered her. That two year old. Gorgeous and full of life. And then as he began to flick the pages, she grew older. Her hair was getting longer, her face was changing, and before he knew it, he had to quickly shut the book over, not even reaching her fourth birthday yet.

"Phil, it's ok." AJ shook her head, "I don't expect you to be calm." She assured him, watching him open the book back up where he left it.

He couldn't handle it. His daughter was so much older. It really just hit him that she was no longer a toddler in need for him. She was a child who probably didn't give him a second thought.

"I… I can't do this." Punk shook his head, shutting the book over.

"Phil-"

"No… I don't want to see anymore." He stood up, leaving his full cup of coffee and leaving the shop.

AJ watched him as he walked by the glass window of the shop, taking deep breaths and running his hands through his hair. It was the image of a man who really cared. It was the image of a man she really cared for, even with just a few days of knowing him. She hated seeing him hurt, and she wanted to do everything she could to help him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter.**


	4. Caught

**Caught**

* * *

"Phil-"

"Stop calling me that." Punk turned around to see AJ standing with the book from the care Joni was in, having caught up with him outside the coffee shop they were at, "No one calls me that." He hissed.

"Then what do you insist I call you?" AJ shook her head.

"Punk." Punk said, "I'm Punk."

"Punk?" AJ said.

"Phil was just a name I was given by people who didn't give a fuck about me. I grew up as Punk." He said, "So quit calling me Phil."

"Ok. Calm down." AJ said, noticing how paranoid and frantic he was getting, looking across at him with his hands in his hair, "Here." She passed the scrap book over to him, "Just take it home with you. When you're ready, take a look. I don't want you to be shocked when you eventually see her." She said as Punk hesitantly took the book from her.

"When can I see her? I just want to see her already." Punk huffed like a child.

"When we sort you out with a job and a place to stay." AJ said, "She isn't going anywhere. She's been fine for four years. A few more weeks won't do any harm." She said.

"About the job… I've got my old job back at the skate park. I start tomorrow." He told her as she nodded with a smile.

"That's good. But I have to come with you-"

"To work?" Punk shrieked.

"Just for the first few days." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes, "It's for professional reasons. I have a boss that expects updates on the people I work with." AJ said.

"Well it's a skate park. You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb." He said, "Maybe lose the dress." He looked her up and down.

"Well I highly doubt I'll be doing any skating, Punk." She raised her eyebrows, "I'm just there to supervise you." She said.

"Like a babysitter?" Punk scoffed.

"Exactly." AJ smiled, "Now get home. And make sure you try and look through that book. It'll really help you. Trust me." She said as he just nodded, watching her begin to walk by him when he grabbed her hand and tugged her back.

"I'm sorry for… getting mad there." He said, slowly letting her hand go, "I didn't mean to-"

"I've seen worse." AJ told him, "And I completely understand that this isn't easy for you." She said, "I'm here to help you, remember." She said as he just nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I uh… I start at 10 tomorrow. If you don't know how to get to it, I can meet you before and-"

"I know where it is." AJ nodded, "I'll be there at 10." She smiled, turning around and walking down the street as Punk watched her, holding the book she had given him tightly.

"He completely flipped on me." AJ said later that night at Carmella's house, sitting at the kitchen table having just finished their dinner. They normally were back and forth at each other's houses for dinner, lunch and breakfast. They were very close friends.

"He looks like a guy with a bad temper." Carmella said.

"All you've seen are his mugshots." AJ rolled her eyes, "Don't judge him on those."

"Why did he flip?" Carmella asked.

"Because I called him Phil." She shrugged.

"Isn't that his name?" Carmella laughed a little.

"Yeah, but he said that was just the name he was given from the people that didn't care about him. I've to call him Punk from now on." She said, "I assume it's a name he'd developed in care." She shrugged.

"Punk?" Carmella frowned, "Do you think he gets girls to call him that in bed?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm… I don't know, I'll ask him tomorrow." AJ said sarcastically, "I felt really bad for him. I don't think he quite believes his daughter has grown up." She said.

"Well he's been gone for four years. Might not seem like a lot to you or me, but to him, leaving when she was just a baby, coming back out when she can talk properly, walk properly and count backwards from one hundred… it's gonna be a lot to take in." Carmella said as AJ nodded.

"I wish there was something I could do." AJ frowned as Carmella just smiled and shook her head.

"What is it with this guy, AJ?" Carmella asked, "You're not usually this sensitive towards the guys you help."

"Phil is different." AJ said, "He got jailed for helping out a friend who quite possibly set him up." AJ shook her head, "He really cares about his daughter." She sighed.

"What is so different about him?" Carmella asked.

"I don't know." AJ said truthfully, "He's honest. Real." AJ said, "Like the type of guy who would really keep you safe." She said as Carmella just smiled.

"This is a first." Carmella smiled, "Normally you hate all the criminals you have to work with." She said, "Why don't you ask him out, outside of your meetings?" She asked.

"Absolutely not." AJ said, "My job would be on the line. And he needs to focus on getting a place to stay and preparing to see his daughter." AJ said, "No… absolutely not."

"So you're just gonna pretend you don't like him?" Carmella asked.

"I don't have to pretend I don't like him. I'm there to help him, and that's what I'm planning to do." She said, "Plus, he'll have no interest in someone like me. He's a street kid." She said.

"So are you." Carmella said, standing up and taking the empty plates, "So are you." She repeated, walking over to the sink as AJ leaned back on the chair she was sitting on.

* * *

"She looks like Kirin." Dean said, sitting beside Punk who had the photo scrap book opened up on the coffee table in Dean's house, "Just a little more innocent."

"She used to look like me." Punk grumbled. He'd managed to flick all the way through the photo's without completely losing his mind. His heart throbbed the entire time when he realised that he had missed so much of his daughter's life, but he couldn't help smile at how beautiful she was. She did look like his ex girlfriend, Dean was right, but his eyes were there, and he was sure his heart was too. He just couldn't believe she was six years old.

"I don't have a clue what I'm gonna say to her when I see her." Punk sighed, collapsing back on the couch, "Hi sweetheart, I'm your dad, let's go home." Punk mimicked, "I can't just expect her to come home with me."

"Well you said for the first few weeks it would just be visiting. Ease into it." Dean said, "You can show her pictures you have of her when she was a baby." He said, "She'll come round."

"And what if she doesn't? I know that... I never wanted my real mom or dad to come pick me up from care-"

"Punk, our parents ditched us because they didn't want us. You _had_ to go away. There's a difference And she's a lot more innocent than you or I was in care. We fucked things up. She's a little girl."

"Kirin fucked shit up." Punk said as Dean just nodded.

"True. But look at the pictures." Dean said as Punk sat up and looked at the pictures, his daughter's smile was innocent and so calm. She didn't have her mother's nature. He could tell, "You just gotta take your time with her."

"I will." Punk said, "I'm not gonna break her out of care and expect her to start living with me like nothing happened. I know it's gonna take time. I just don't want her to hate me for leaving."

"You done what you had to." Dean said, "Maybe if it wasn't for her ungrateful, stupid fucking uncle, you wouldn't have had to leave." Dean groaned.

"Still no word from him?" Punk asked as Dean shook his head.

"Enzo said the last time he spoke to him was about six months ago." Dean said, "But Enzo said he was pretty lowkey, didn't say much. So he just hung up on him."

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" Punk asked, "I went to jail for his ungrateful ass... I almost died, I put Joni in danger, and all he does is leave the state and doesn't even have the decency to come swing by now I'm out?" Punk shook his head.

"I told you he would turn on us." Dean said.

"He was always cool with us when we were kids." Punk shrugged.

"Then he found Kirin." Dean added, "And she just fucked everything up. You and him."

"Do you think she's with him?" Punk asked.

"Fuck knows where she is." Dean laughed, "Sucking dick or in a gutter somewhere... or maybe both." Dean shrugged, turning back to Punk who just sighed, "Why? Thought you wouldn't care-"

"She still gave birth to my daughter." Punk said, "Yeah, I hate her guts, she's an idiot and she done absolutely nothing to provide for Joni, but I did care about her at one point." Punk said, "Before she became a self obsessed junkie."

"I know you did. But she wasn't good for anyone." Dean said.

"I know." Punk said, "Joni is my main priority. Fuck everyone else." He said, "The only thing I'm focused on right now is getting money, getting a place to stay, and getting my daughter back. Nothing else matters." Punk said as Dean nodded, patting him on the back brotherly.

"You'll get her back."

* * *

The next day AJ had gone down to the skate park where Punk said he was now working at. She did trust him, but she had to go for professional reasons to add to his files that he definitely had secured employment and was working away.

He was right. She really did stick out like a sore thumb. She had a plain tight, black dress on with a leather jacket. The kids here were all wearing baggy clothes, ripped jeans, bandanna's on heir head. She felt like she was from another world.

"Hey." Punk greeted her, just in a casual pair of jeans with an old band t-shirt on, "I'm just screwing up the poles down there. Would you like to come watch?" He asked, a towel slung over his shoulder and a spanner in his hand.

"I can watch from afar." She said, not appreciating his snarky attitude.

"Ok, well don't look any kids here in the eye. I don't want you getting beat up." He joked as she made a face, watching him walk away down into the park with the large dips and hills were, as well as poles and benches to sit on.

"You must be Punk's probation officer." Punk's boss stepped outside of the small office in the skate park, "I'm Al." Al said, extending his hand as AJ politely shook it.

"AJ." AJ smiled.

"Punk is a good kid. Trust me." Al said as AJ turned over to Punk who was fixing up some kids skateboard, "The kids here love him. Can all relate to him."

"These kids are all-"

"Homeless." Al nodded, "Either that or their in care, just ran away for the night." Al folded his arms, "Punk keeps them busy, tells them it'll be alright, when he got put in prison, the park was almost empty every day." He said.

"I think this is really great." AJ smiled, "Keeping kids off the street like this. Keeping them out of trouble." She smiled.

"It helped Punk and his gang when they were kids. He always tells me he wants to give back." He said, "Should never have gone to prison." Al mumbled and shook his head, "Took his daughter here all the time. Dean and Enzo would sit her on a skateboard and push her around." He laughed, "She loved it."

AJ knew that Punk and his close friends were all people who very much treated everyone like family. The way this older man spoke to her was like she was one of his own. She could understand why Punk and his friends were taken in by him.

"I think he's having a hard time… you know, thinking about his daughter." AJ admitted, still keeping her eyes on Punk who fixing one of the broken poles, tightening the screws and oiling it so it wouldn't rust.

"He's terrified she won't remember him, or won't want to leave with him." Al said, "She's all he has. And he's all she has." Al said.

"Do you know anything about her mother?" AJ asked as Al just shook his head.

"Not worth mentioning. Honestly." Al said, "She treated Joni like she was some object. Left the day after she gave birth to her. But I suppose Punk was expecting it. She told him the entire pregnancy that she was off as soon as they had her."

"And he stayed?" She couldn't help smile.

"He stayed." Al said, "He always told me he wouldn't do what his own parents done to him, to his own daughter." He said.

"Do you know why his parents didn't want him?" AJ asked. She didn't mean to be questioning so much, but she couldn't help it. Al was extremely nice. She could tell he was definitely a father figure to Punk.

"The people who looked after him in care told him his parents just couldn't look after him. They couldn't cope." Al shrugged, "But he didn't care. He was over having parents anyway." Al said, watching as Punk made his way back up to the office.

"Giving me a good write up?" Punk looked over to Al who laughed.

"Oh, no. I'm just telling AJ here how useless you are around here." He said, "I'm off for a coffee. Keep an eye on the place." He said, leaving AJ and Punk and headed away out of the skate park.

"He's a lovely man." AJ smiled to Punk who nodded.

"He's a good guy." Punk agreed, "Treats every single kid who has ever came in here, like one of his own." Punk smiled, "Including me."

"I can tell he thinks a lot of you." She said.

"So do I get a tick on all your little boxers in that folder of yours?" He asked as she folded her arms, unaware of how close she was to the edge of the path before it dipped down.

"I'm not here to assess you." She laughed a little, suddenly feeling her heels lose connection with the ground, trying to grab him when he already grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in from falling down.

"Hey, careful." He laughed a little as she held on to him, looking up at him as she suddenly wriggled out of his grip elegantly.

"S-Sorry." She apologised as he just shook his head.

"Wouldn't want you cracking your head open." He said, "Wouldn't look all that good on me." He said as she smiled.

"I guess I'm not used to these kind of places." She said. There was dips, hills and poles everywhere for the kids to skate up and down and do tricks on. She perhaps nearly fell down the largest dip in the park, but he caught her. He didn't let her fall.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah." She assured him, "I'm just really clumsy." She said with embarrassment.

"I can see that." He laughed a little.

"I uh… I better shoot off." She said as he tilted his head.

"You've only been here fifteen minutes." He shook his head.

"I just needed to come check it out. Speak to the person who employed you and make sure you are actually doing something." She said.

"I fixed a pole. That's enough evidence for you?" He laughed.

"I trust you." She nodded, "I'll have to reschedule our meeting tomorrow. You're ok to do 6pm?" She asked as he just nodded.

"Yeah, but… the coffee shop we meet won't be opened." He reminded her.

"Shoot." She realised, "Ok, uh… here's my address." She took a piece of paper out from her bag with a pen and wrote down her house address, "Just come to there." She said, passing him the paper as he nodded.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then." He smiled politely.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"He's coming to the house?" Carmella gasped that night in AJ's house, following AJ into the kitchen, "April Jeanette… you never have the people you work with at your house." Carmella said.

"It's only because it's later on. He lives with his friend so I wasn't going to ask to go there." AJ said, "He's coming here to look at apartments nearby on my laptop, and then he's leaving. This is my job, Carmella." She reminded her friend.

"But you like him..." Carmella said.

"Yes, I like him. But I'm not doing anything. I'm helping him out. I'm helping him get back on his feet and get his daughter back. That's all." AJ made herself clear.

"He's like your mirror though." Carmella said, "You both grew up in care." She paused, not having anything else to say, "Ok, so you don't have that much in common, but you know how he feels, which means you get him, you can help him on a personal level and-"

"Why are you so keen for me to hook up with him?" AJ asked.

"Because I can see you like him." Carmella said.

"Doesn't change the fact he's a criminal." AJ said.

"Oh, don't categorize him with the psycho's you've worked with in the past. I know you think he's different." Carmella said.

"I'm not risking my job to open my legs for him. I don't even know him that well." AJ defended.

"But you haven't had a boyfriend in so long."

"And there's a reason for that." AJ said as Carmella sighed.

"I know." Carmella frowned suddenly, "I just want you to be happy." She said, pulling her friend in and kissing her head.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	5. Lonely

**Lonely**

* * *

"Sweet place." Punk admitted as he walked around AJ's home, following her into the kitchen after her letting in. She wasn't in a dress or a shirt like she normally was. She was just casual in jeans and a t-shirt, "So this is what April at home looks like." He said as she turned her head and smiled to him, continuing to walk down the hall and into the kitchen. He couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Not much of a difference." She said to him, "Do you want a drink?" She asked, walking over to the fridge where he seen there was three bottles of wine slotted into the shelves.

"Well, looks like all you got is some fancy red wine, so I'll pass." He nodded.

"Oh, no… they aren't mine." She said, "They're my friends."

"I thought you lived alone." Punk said.

"I do." AJ replied, "But she always comes round for dinner, and she brings her wine with her." She said, "I'm not much of a drinker." She told him.

"I'm not a drinker at all." He said honestly.

"Really?" AJ asked with surprise.

"I know, I know. For a guy to tell you he doesn't drink or smoke or do drugs when he looks like what I do is pretty confusing, but I don't know… none of it ever appealed to me." He shook his head, "I never wanted to be that drunk dad that embarrasses their daughter." He said as she smiled, "But you have a glass, I won't tell your boss." He smiled as she just shook her head.

"You'll be lucky if I have a glass per year." She said, "I'll stick with water." She said, "Are you sure you don't want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded.

"Well, I have the laptop set up over at the table. I've bookmarked some places I think might be good for you, but obviously we can look at other ones." She said as he made his way over to the table as she followed with a bottle of water in hand, taking a seat beside him and opening up the laptop.

"Don't you get lonely in this big house all alone?" He asked. He thought it was a stunning house. The kitchen was huge, and it smelt great, he was pretty sure she had a candle burning in the corner. He could tell she took care of herself and her living environment. He very much approved of her independent ways.

"Who says I'm alone." AJ smirked, turning to him as his face dropped.

"Shit when does your husband get home? C'mon, I don't want punched in the face here." He said seriously as AJ laughed.

"I'm joking." She said, "I do live alone." She smiled, "But my best friend is always round. She keeps me company. And I am very busy woman. Sometimes I don't have time to think about how lonely I am." She said, focusing on the laptop.

"Well I didn't mean it like that. Did I offend you?" He asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not." She said.

"So what is this friend of yours a work best friend or a school best friend?" He asked her curiously. He hoped she didn't mind him being so nosey about her life. She asked him tons of personal questions, and it was hard not to counter them back. He always was genuinely interested in her.

"College." AJ said, "I was taking my law course, she was taking her hair and beauty course. We're like salt and pepper really, but she's like my sister." AJ shrugged, "Ok, here we are." She got the bookmarked pages up, "So I saved this one because it's two bedroom. So obviously a bedroom for Joni and one for you. The rent is pretty reasonable, and it's top floor so you won't have much noise really. Also, I liked the kitchen." She added with a smile as he looked at the pictures.

"Look, just get me the cheapest one with two bedrooms." He said, "Doesn't matter which floor or what the kitchen looks like." He said as she nodded.

"Well this one was the cheapest, but I'll show you some others." She said, suddenly hearing her phone ringing from her purse on the kitchen counter, "Uh, look through the bookmarked pages, this will probably be work." She said, rushing over to the main kitchen and answering her phone as Punk took over on the laptop, looking through the laptop, not very clued up with technology, suddenly finding the strangest, unexpected website and source he'd ever seen on a woman like hers laptop. He was actually shellshocked.

"It was just my boss, asking if I'd filed some-" She paused walking over to him, watching him smirk up at her and turn the laptop round so she could see, "Oh my god." AJ gasped.

"Porn?" Punk laughed as AJ stood horrified.

"Why were you looking through my history?" She gasped, quickly closing the tab, going redder and redder as he couldn't help snigger.

"You watch porn? I think..." He paused, "No… I am definitely in love with you." He nodded jokingly as she just hid her face behind the screen. She was absolutely beside herself. She couldn't have felt anymore embarrassed.

"You weren't supposed to see that." AJ said, turning around and palming her forehead, "Oh, I don't think I can look you in the eye anymore." She said as he just laughed.

"I'm not judging." Punk laughed, "That's what you do when you feel lonely, huh?" He said as she turned around. He could tell she was getting embarrassed, so he tried his best to not say anymore, but it was just so funny. Funny in a good way.

"I haven't had a boyfriend… in a long time." She sat back down next to him, getting the apartments back up they were looking at, "Can we just pretend you never seen any of that, and that this didn't happen?" She asked.

"It's gonna be hard." He said, "But I'll try." He nodded.

"Thank you." AJ nodded, beginning to talk about the next apartments she had saved. He couldn't take his eyes from her. He got the hint that she clearly hadn't had a relationship in a very long time, and it seemed to him that she was comfortable living the way she lived. But he was seeing a different side to her with every passing day. He guess he made a quick observation on her at the start. She was shaping up to be pretty amazing. In his eyes.

* * *

"He didn't!" Carmella shrieked the next morning, meeting AJ for breakfast before they both started work.

"He did." AJ sighed, pressing her hand on her forehead, getting embarrassed just thinking about it, "I felt like I couldn't even talk to him the rest of the night. And he kept looking at me funny." She said, "I'm literally considering passing him on to another officer." She said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Carmella said, "He probably got a boner at the thought of you watching porn in your bedroom at night."

"I only watch it to… you know." She whispered as Carmella nodded with a sly smile, "And then I had to go tell him that I hadn't had a boyfriend in a while… didn't I." She rolled her eyes.

"That's how you justified it?" Carmella laughed even louder, "You could have just said it popped up, and it was an ad or something." She said.

"Oh, yeah… because porn websites normally just pop up." She said, "I'm meeting with him later to go check out the apartment he's looking at, and I'm really considering cancelling on him."

"Are you crazy?" Carmella said, "You're being paranoid. He probably doesn't care. Or he probably loves the thought of it." She said, "Either way you're being stupid."

"I was this close to downing your wine when he left." She said.

"It's funny." Carmella said as AJ just groaned, still completely traumatized.

* * *

"What'd you think?" Punk asked, turning to AJ, standing in the middle of the apartment he was close to getting.

"I think it's good. And I think Joni will love it." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"It's bigger than my place I had before. And I'll give her the bigger bedroom." Punk said, "So she can have all her toys and stuff with her." He said as AJ smiled.

"The landlord is just downstairs." AJ said, "If you're definitely sure." She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, fuck it." Punk nodded, heading out of the apartment with AJ. He had to start somewhere, and he had a hunch Joni would like the place. Well… he could only hope.

Once AJ and Punk had talked to the landlord, it was settled, it was all Punk's apartment. He'd paid his first lot of rent with the loan money in his bank, having not got paid yet, but he planned on paying it back as soon as he could.

"You know what the next part is now, right?" AJ asked, walking along the street as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said, "I feel like I'm just gonna lose it when I see her." He admitted as AJ shook her head.

"You just think that. It's obviously going to be a lot to take in, for you and her, but a visit every day will build up and build up, until you'll finally get to bring her home." She said, "Try not to worry about it." She said as he smiled.

"Thanks." He turned to her.

"For what?" She shook her head.

"For being a good friend." He smiled, "I couldn't have done any of this without you." He said truthfully. He really admired her. She'd helped him so much, and she wasn't even finished yet. A part of him would have been sad if their meetings would stop anytime soon. He liked her. Perhaps just too much at this point.

"It's my job." AJ said truthfully.

"I thought you'd just treat me like a criminal." He admitted, sliding his hands in his pockets.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a criminal." She said to him with a smile, and he just couldn't help stare. Her smile was perfect. He didn't think the first girl he seen when coming out of prison would mean anything, and he never thought in a million years that his probation officer was going to be this beautiful and sweet, especially when she seemed so hasty on the first meeting, but he was really digging her.

"I've not had dinner yet." He announced quickly before he convinced himself otherwise, "Do you wanna grab a pizza with me?" He asked in the charmingest of ways.

AJ smiled, appreciating the kind offer, but it wasn't professional, and it wasn't appropriate regarding her job. She couldn't accept, and she knew Carmella would scream at her later for it.

"I have dinner plans." AJ said, "I'm sorry." She said as he just nodded.

"Oh no, don't worry." Punk shook his head, "By dinner plans you mean at home, alone, chinese food, touching yourself and watching porn?" He asked her as she shoved him playfully.

"Stop." She scoffed.

"Hey, that's a good image in my mind." He said, "I'm not complaining." He smiled, watching her just smile and shake her head, looking at the ground, "Some other time. Yeah?" He smiled as she just nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said to him as he just nodded, watching her head away down the street, not being able to help look up and down her body, from her toned legs to her perky ass. He couldn't help it. But he sensed she wasn't interested. In her eyes he was probably just a job she had to fulfil and a criminal she didn't give a damn about.

And on that thought, he headed home.

* * *

"Why didn't you go?" Carmella asked through the phone as AJ lay flat on her back across her bed later that night in her pyjamas.

"Because I told you. I don't want to risk getting into trouble by my boss. It'll look suspicious." AJ said.

"How?" Carmella questioned.

"I don't know. It just wouldn't look good." AJ said, "He's just… he's just some guy I have to work with. I've seen them all come and go." She said.

"Yeah, but you like him." Carmella said.

"I can forget about him." AJ said, "I'm not good with men or relationships. You know this." She said.

"Oh, AJ. Be quiet." Carmella said, "Look, I'm not gonna keep nagging at you about it. It's your life. But I know you like him." She said.

"Yeah, I like him." AJ said, "But it doesn't mean I want in his pants." She said, "I just need to help him and then move on to the next fucked up ex inmate." She said, knowing right away that wasn't fair for her to say.

"AJ." Carmella sighed at that comment, "I know you don't think of him like that."

"He's no different from the other people I've worked with." AJ said.

"I really doubt that." Carmella said, "Look, I gotta go I'm up early in the morning. Just… really think about this. Don't shut off your feelings." She said, "You do it too often."

"I've known the guy for two minutes." AJ reminded her, "Goodnight, have a shitty sleep." AJ said.

"You too." Carmella replied, hanging up as AJ sat up and placed her phone on her bedside table, turning the room light off and reaching for her laptop, sliding into bed and opening up her laptop, rolling her head back suddenly.

"God dammit." She groaned, pushing her laptop away frustratedly. She'd forgotten what it felt to be with a man. She depended on a few minutes at night looking at her laptop to make herself feel good. And then suddenly she wondered what it'd be like to be with him. His touch, his body, his sweet nature yet his rough and raged edges. She very much didn't need her laptop tonight. She had her own thoughts.

* * *

"Why the hell did you ask her to dinner?" Dean shook his head, standing at the back door smoking whilst Punk sat at the kitchen table looking through the scrap book of Joni's, just to remind himself of her grown up features that he still couldn't believe.

"Jeez. It was pizza. Not a five star restaurant." Punk said, "It doesn't matter. She wasn't interested." Punk shook his head.

"Don't give her the time of day man." Dean shook his head, "She thinks she's better than you just because you're a criminal and she has a good job." He said, "Just because she has a good ass and she watches porn doesn't mean she's all that. She sounds like a spoilt, stuck up little brat." Dean grunted.

"She's not." Punk defended, "She's been helping me. She just seems pretty lonely." Punk shrugged.

"Lonely aka damaged." Dean said as Punk frowned, "Just leave her alone man. She probably doesn't think twice about you." He said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Punk said, "I don't care about anything else anyway. I'm focused on getting Joni back. Everything else in my life can stay at a standstill until I have her back." He said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	6. Unsure

**Unsure**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Punk had moved into his apartment, and AJ had now set him up with a visit to the care centre that Joni was in. She thought he was beyond ready. He had his money sorted, a job, a secure place to stay, he was in the middle of resitting his driving test and he was just really coming along great.

"Did you sleep any last night?" AJ asked, meeting him outside the care institution where he paused before going in. He was terrified. He was going to see his daughter today. He couldn't wait to see her yet a part of him was terrified to see what she would respond like.

"Not much." Punk replied, "I just don't want her to look at me like some… stranger." He sighed, "And I know she will. I don't expect her to call me dad or anything, but… I just want her to know I'm someone she can trust." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"Just take it slow with her. She won't take one visit to come round to you." She said, "She's still just a little girl." She reminded him as Punk nodded.

"How long is my visit?" Punk asked AJ as they stepped into the care.

"An hour. But… the woman I spoke to said that if any time Joni would like to leave the visit, then that means it's over." She said, "They treat the kids really well here." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

They waited at reception, and were eventually checked in and took to the playroom that Joni was currently in.

Punk took a deep breath, walking in through the door and looking around. Somehow without AJ behind him, he didn't think he'd be able to do this alone. No one understood how scary it was. Way more scarier than being in prison. And that definitely said something.

"Joni." The receptionist leading them said to Joni who sat at the reading corner, reading, evidently, "Joni, you have a visitor." She said as Joni's head shot up. She never got visitors. All her friends did. But she didn't.

And that's when Punk got a good look at her. Peachy skin, thin boned, wispy dark hair, strong features that he could tell would make her an independent woman when she grew up. His daughter. He felt like his legs were going to give way.

"C'mon." AJ said, pointing over to the table, "I'm gonna stand over-"

"What?" Punk turned to her like a scared child, "No, stay here." Punk begged her, and AJ just smiled and nodded. She only suspected he'd want some alone time, but obviously not.

They took a seat at the table, and Punk's eyes watched as Joni walked over to them and sat across, having taken her book with her, continuing to read it, but occasionally looking over it to see if the man looked familiar.

"H-Hey." Punk said nervously. Did he really just say hey to his daughter he hadn't see in for years?

"Hi." Joni said bluntly, "Who are you?" She asked, putting her book down now and looking across at him.

"Uh… I'm uh… I'm your dad." He said, watching Joni stare at him blankly, "I had to… I had to go away for a bit, baby. And there was no one to look after you. You had to come here and-"

"They said my mom and dad were dead." Joni said as AJ sighed, "That's why no one comes to see me."

"Who? Who told you that?" Punk asked.

"The ladies that look after me." Joni said.

AJ watched as Punk turned around, looking over at the receptionist and other care workers in the room.

"Don't." AJ whispered pleadingly, but he was already up.

"Who's is telling my daughter her parents are dead?" Punk asked forcefully.

"Call for security." A woman said.

"Oh, yeah. Go get security." Punk laughed sadistically, "Why you telling her I'm dead. That's gonna fuck her up!" Punk yelled as other children looked up at him.

"Sir, mind your language." A careworker said.

"Why is he doing that?" Joni asked AJ.

"He's just a little upset. That's all." AJ said, "Do you want to come show me what else you've been reading?" She asked as Joni nodded.

AJ turned back, watching security come in as Punk was held back, causing mayhem. The only thing she thought she could do was make sure Joni didn't see anything, so she took her away to the reading corner to distract her.

"Get off of me." Punk yelled, pushing a security guard, elbowing the one behind him, finally getting gripped on by them and pulled out of the room as AJ watched through the glass.

* * *

"I have to write this up." AJ said, leaving the care where Punk was standing outside leaning against the wall.

"Write what up?" Punk turned to her, "Why'd you take so long?"

"Write that full session up." AJ said, "You've been doing so well." She shook her head, "And I took so long because I was sitting with your daughter answering her questions about you." She said, "Things were going ok until you lost your temper."

"Oh, go write it all up in your little books then." Punk groaned, "Of course she wants to talk to you more than me." He rolled his eyes.

"Only because she seen you get up and lose your temper with the staff." AJ said.

"They told her I was dead. I mean… why… why do that?" Punk asked.

"Maybe it was less painful than having her ask when her mother or father were coming back." AJ said, "You were completely out of line there." She said.

"Of course I was." Punk nodded.

"And don't take it out on me because you fucked up. She is a sweet little girl and she didn't have to see that. You'll be lucky if she wants to see you again."

"She said that?"

"She said she wasn't sure." AJ said, "I don't think I would be either after the way you behaved."

"Forgive me. I haven't seen her in four years." Punk spat.

"All the more reason to be calm, and make sure you do and say the write thing to her." She said.

"You think you know everything, don't you?" Punk faced her, "You know the solutions to everything. You stand there, telling me all this stuff to do, all this stuff that you've never been through, and you don't know how it feels, yet you say it like it's so easy." He said, "Well screw you." He spat.

"Don't take this out on me. Just because you fucked up." AJ spat, watching him grit his teeth.

"Fuck you, AJ." Punk spat, "You're just a… silly, _lonely_ , spoilt, cold little girl who has nothing but her job to her name." He said, "Fuck you." He grumbled, turning his back and walking away as AJ watched him, tears threatening to pour out as she tried to hold them in. She really couldn't remember the last time she cried.

* * *

"So he turned out like all the rest of them?" Carmella asked, sitting at the island in AJ's kitchen on a stool, watching her friend lean against the counter and nod, "He really said all that?"

"Silly… _lonely_ , spoilt and cold." AJ nodded, not being able to get him calling her those words out her head.

"I think he should do his research before he calls you spoilt." Carmella said, "So he turned out to be a jerk like the rest of them, at least now you don't have to keep convincing yourself that you don't like him." She shrugged.

AJ just sighed and folded her arms, "Is it time for my annual glass of wine?" She turned to her friend with teary eyes.

"Yeah. And pour me one." Carmella smiled just as the front doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Carmella hopped off the stool and headed down the hall, opening up the front door and looking out to see Punk standing with his head down and his hands in his jeans.

"You aren't AJ." He said, which was more of a mind thought that had just came out without him realising.

"Well spotted." Carmella nodded, "I hope you're here to apologise. If not, you can go sling your hook." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I'm here to apologise." He said, "You're her college friend, right?" He asked as Carmella let him in.

"Yeah. Carmella." She said as Punk just forced a polite smile, wiping his feet on the welcome mat and following Carmella into the kitchen where AJ was pouring win into two glasses.

"I've driven you to drink?" Punk asked as AJ groaned. Why was he here?

"Yeah. As a matter of fact. You have." AJ said, refusing to turn around and look at him.

"I better go." Carmella said, grabbing her purse and jacket from over on the kitchen table.

"Don't leave on my account." Punk said as Carmella just shook her head.

"Oh, I'm not. But this is none of my business." She said, "See you tomorrow, AJ." Carmella smiled as AJ turned around and nodded to her, watching her leave and listening to the front door shut.

"I'm just gonna have to drink the both of them now." AJ looked at the two wine glasses.

"I'm really sorry for what I said to you." Punk said immediately, "I was angry, and I was upset, and I would have shot down anyone, it just so happened you were the closest one to me." He said, "All those things I said about you… I didn't mean."

"How so?" AJ laughed a little, "I am cold. I am very lonely. Although, spoilt and silly? I'm not sure where those came from." She said.

"You expect me to believe you got this house by yourself?" He asked.

"Oh, so you think I have parents that spoil me?" She laughed as he just shrugged but nodded at the same time, "Well… joke is very much on you. My parents died when I was 3." She spat as he stiffened. He felt awful. How bad of him to assume things.

"So did you stay with-"

"I was put in care." She said bluntly, pushing by him with her glass of wine and leaving the kitchen as he sighed, running his hand through his hair. She didn't look like someone who'd spent their life growing up in care, but clearly she worked hard, and he admired her for it. He just felt like an ass for assuming she was a spoilt brat.

He headed down the hall and into the living room where she sat on the couch pretending to watch TV.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because it's none of your business." AJ spat, "I'm here to help you. You aren't here to help me."

"You still could have told me. I know how it feels." He said, taking a hesitant seat on the couch beside her.

"Yet you've treated me like I'm somewhat above you this entire time." She turned to him, "Like I'm self centred and stuck up." She said, "I'm not."

"I'm sorry." Punk said, "I never knew… and I really didn't mean to call you those things."

"People say the truth when they're angry or hurt." She said, "If that's how you feel about me, maybe I should just pass you on to another probation officer." She shrugged, sipping her wine as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want that." He said, "You've helped me so much, and I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just… caught up and everything with Joni… the words just came out. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you."

"Well it must suck knowing you have." She smiled to him as he sighed, "But I'm cold, right? I don't have feelings." She said.

"Would you just stop it." He said, "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" He begged.

"Nothing." AJ said.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" He asked her, taking the glass of wine from her hand and sitting it over on the coffee table, "Ok, here's the truth… no one has ever paid as much attention to me as you have these past few weeks that I've been out of prison. You've helped me out with things I could have never even tried to do on my own. And you didn't leave when I asked you to stay when I was seeing Joni." He said, "You've made me not feel alone. I like being around you. I like messing with you. I like seeing you laugh because I feel like you don't do it enough." He said as she turned around to him, "I thought a probation officer was someone who treated you like shit and pretended to help you, but you haven't." He said, "And today was all on me, and yet I took it out on you, the only person who's actually trying to help me here." He said, "I'm sorry." He said.

She just shook her head, "You love your daughter, and you want to get her back." She said, "You're going through a lot and… I am all those things." She shrugged.

"You aren't." Punk shook his head, "In fact, I think you're pretty amazing." He said as she just looked down at the ground.

The fact was, she never even hated him when he said those things about. She could see he was hurting and was upset from the destructive visit with Joni. It didn't go to plan and he lost his temper, but he hadn't seen her in four years, he was bound to be feeling crazy. She was glad he was here though. No one had ever been this sweet to her before, and suddenly from what emotion to the other, she didn't want to hold back.

She turned into him, cupping his face suddenly without warming and pressing her lips up against him, feeling him go stiff but then thankfully feeling his hands circle around her waist, pulling her over on top of him as she straddled his hips and tasted his mouth. She couldn't remember the last time she was kissed or hand someone's hands on her, but she knew that he was something very different, and she wanted more.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked her suddenly, pulling back, "You-You don't want to do this, trust me." He said, knowing she would regret it.

"I do." AJ gasped, "I really do." She moaned, pressing her lips back against his, feeling his tongue tangle it's way in with her own. She wanted him. More so now than before. Now that she'd got a taste.

Punk was never one to turn down a willing woman, and having her on top of him, kissing her, he'd never felt as good, and suddenly he wanted more from her.

"Upstairs." AJ mouthed against his lips, suddenly, feeling him stand up with her body still attached to him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, still indulging in one of the best kisses of her life. It was hot and passionate. Not forced or unenthusiastic. There was real heat there.

"Please don't regret this." Punk asked, walking into her bedroom and shutting the door over with his foot, trailing his kiss down to her neck, hearing her moan.

"I won't." She moaned, "I would never."

He placed her down in the centre of the bed, stripping his t-shirt off before towering over her, pressing his lips back against hers, keeping in mind he hadn't had sex in four long years, and when a woman of AJ's beauty was offering herself to him, he couldn't not be excited.

"Oh, God." AJ moaned, tilting her neck to the side as he ran his warm tongue along her pulse point, sucking, biting and teasing the flesh until he moved on and stripped her t-shirt up and over her body, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra too.

He cupped and squeezed her breasts as soon as he removed her bra, lowering his tongue back down and swirling it around her nipples, pressing feathery kisses on the flesh as she moaned.

"Oh, Punk." She moaned.

"Phil." Punk said, kissing up the valley of her breasts and meeting her lips again, "Just call me Phil." He said to her as she smiled, feeling his hands tangle down between them and to her jeans, unbuttoning them and shimmying them down her toned legs as she kicked them off the end of the bed.

He travelled down her body, noticing her chest rising and falling harshly. He supposed these past few weeks were just building up to this, it was obvious they both had some sort of attraction towards each other.

"Someone is excited." He said, moving her panties to the side as he seen her wet, quivering pussy just begging for attention, "I bet you taste amazing." He said in almost a moan, watching her roll her head back and arch her hips up.

"Please." She moaned as he smirked, keeping her panties pushed to the side before running his tongue up her slit between her folds, lapping up the juices she had already produced, eating her like she was his last meal, enjoying this in the case that she'd never want to do it again. But judging by her moans he wasn't convinced.

"Oh, Phil… Oh my god." She gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this with him. Well… she could believe it actually, it was only a matter of time really, "Don't stop, baby. Own my pussy." She moaned, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he laughed against her, the vibrations sending her even more wild.

He eventually added a finger inside her, never feeling anything so tight and snug in his entire life, "Shit, I can't wait to put my dick in you." He moaned, continuing to use his tongue on her clit whilst thrusting his finger into her, adding a second where she began to really lose it.

"Oh my God… right there, don't stop… I'm gonna cum." She moaned, feeling her body go numb as she reached that high, her legs draped over his shoulders as he lapped up her juices as she went rigid, "Fuck." AJ moaned, rolling her head back as Punk looked up at her, pulling her panties all the way down now and unbuckling his jeans as she looked down and watched. She was nothing short of excited when she seen his length spring free from his jeans and boxers, watching him pull them down and throw them away, watching him lie on his back and bring her round on top of him.

"This way I can see all of you." He whispered as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly, straddling his hips and finding his length, behind, lining himself up with her entrance and sinking down upon him, shuddering and placing her hands on his chest to prevent her from collapsing. She'd forgotten what it felt like to have a man inside her. Yet he wasn't just some ordinary man.

"Fuck, it's better than I imagined." Punk moaned, holding on to her hips as she began to move up and down, touching her body as she done so for his own entertainment.

He pulled her down and kissed her lips forcefully, and when he felt her about to straighten back up, he kept her down, her chest pressed against his, "Just… let me fuck you." Punk whispered. As much as he wanted her to take control, he couldn't deny the fact he'd not felt this in four years, and her pussy was the tightest he'd ever felt. He couldn't control himself.

"Fuck me." AJ moaned, kissing his neck as he wrapped his arms around her back, her chest pressed against his as she felt him thrust up into her. They weren't delicate, nor gentle, he was piercing through her like a sword and hitting off her g-spot perfectly.

"Fuck, Phil! Oh my-" Her eyes widened at how hard and fast he was going, yet she wasn't put off, in fact, it only encouraged her to want more. She could tell he was in all his glory and it made her feel even better.

"Fuck, your pussy is so tight." Punk groaned, not being able to help himself, "I could stay inside you all day." He moaned, thrusting up into her hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing the room in sync with AJ's moaning.

"Shit, I'm gonna… fuck, I'm gonna cum." AJ moaned, not surprised with how fast and hard he was going, especially when her body was so not used to it.

"Yeah?" Punk chuckled with pride, "C'mon then, baby girl. Cum for me." He moaned, continuing to thrust into her hard and fast, watching her turn her face into him and kiss his lips roughly.

"Oh my god, keep going." She moaned, cupping his face and kissing him passionately as he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could, sending her completely over the edge as she collapsed onto him.

"Yeah, that's it baby. You cum like that everytime you have a dick inside you?" He groaned as she laughed.

"Just yours." She whispered.

"Word of advice." He said, "Don't fill my ego. I'll never stop." He said.

"I don't want you to stop." She replied, her breathing harsh as he just smiled, feeling her press her forehead against his.

"Good. Cause your pussy is the greatest thing I've felt in four years." He said as she smirked, pressing a kiss back against his lips, gasping into his mouth as she felt him thrusting back up into her again.

She didn't know passion like this existed.

* * *

Throughout the night he kept going, pounding into her in all different positions and ways, sending her into a ton of highs whilst he kept his at bay. He'd never seen beauty like her. Watching her cum was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen, and she had done a lot over the course of the night.

After being on top, on her hands and knees, on her side, on her knees using her mouth on him, he was eventually on top, pounding into her with her legs wrapped around him, a calmer state now but still nothing less of the passion they'd had the entire night.

Her hair was messy from him grabbing it, and the sheets were all over the place, and slightly damp. His slicked back hair had come undone and was over his eyes a little, and she could sense he was reaching his own release soon.

She may have risked her job here, she may have made her life ten times more difficult, she may have made things awkward between them, but she didn't regret anything. They we held her when she reached her releases, or the way he kissed her whilst thrusting into her. She didn't want to let him go, but she was afraid of what would happen to them in the future.

"Fuck, April." Punk moaned, thrusting into her as deep as he could, about to blow his load.

"I'm gonna-" AJ gasped, not knowing if she had much voice in her, "Oh, God." AJ moaned, stroking herself to encourage her release, trembling and shaking when she finally felt it, her eyes opening and closing as she seen him reach his own.

"Fuck!" Punk groaned, "Fuck, April." He pulled out, stroking himself as he spilled himself over her stomach, "Shit." He moaned, eventually collapsing down beside her as she shuffled over to give him room, having been in the centre of the bed.

She felt numb, and turning to the clock she realised they'd been at it for hours. She was suddenly tired yet the urge to stay up to hear what he had to say was strong.

"Sorry about that." He said as he looked down at her stomach, "You got tissues or something?" He asked.

"In the bathroom." She told him as he stood up and looked for his boxers. She would have rathered he never put them on but nevertheless he slid them up his legs and comfortably around his hips and headed into the bathroom in her room to grab a few tissues, coming back out and leaning over, wiping her stomach as she smiled up at him.

"I'm not usually that messy." He said, wiping her arm whilst he was at it.

"I didn't mind." She smiled up at him as he headed back into the bathroom to flush the tissues, coming back into the room and sliding back into bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered as she turned around and looked at him.

"No." She shook her head, "Why would I want you to leave?"

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "In case you regret it in the morning." He said.

"I won't." She said.

"I think I should still leave." He whispered in the dark room.

She wasn't sure why he wanted to leave, but she wasn't going to beg him to stay, "If you want to." She shrugged, watching him sit up and gather his clothes from the floor.

She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her, "Tomorrow afternoon?" She asked regarding their next meeting.

"Yeah." Punk nodded as she just lay back down and rolled onto her side to avoid anymore awkwardness with him.

He felt bad for leaving, but he didn't want it to be awkward between them in the morning like it was right now. He didn't want her to feel like he used her. It was single handedly the best sex he'd ever had in his entire life. She was a wild, beautiful little spitfire that tasted amazing. But it didn't change the fact she was still his probation officer.

He leaned over the bed, pressing a kiss on her shoulder and leaving out the door, never been more satisfied yet unsatisfied in his entire life. Sexually he was satisfied. She was the sexiest, hottest yet innocent thing he'd ever had the pleasure of fucking, but he wasn't satisfied with how they still acted with one another.

AJ lay on her side, her hand coming over to touch her shoulder where he kissed. She didn't know if he wanted her like this again. It seemed to her like it was one and done with the way he acted. But she couldn't deny their chemistry and connection. She'd never been loved like that before. Because that's what it was. Love.

* * *

 **A/N: Steamy one. Did everyone survive? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	7. Visit Gone Right

**Visit Gone Right**

* * *

"Why'd you go fuck the bitch, Punk?" Dean grumbled, "This just opens up a new can of worms that you don't need." He said, the next morning about to leave for work where Punk was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast. His apartment was still pretty empty and he still came over to Dean's for breakfast every now and then.

"I like her." Punk shrugged, "And she was one hell of a fuck." Punk raised his eyebrows recalling his amazing night with AJ, "But I feel like I left her with the impression that I just used her."

"How come?" Dean asked.

"Well I left as soon as I jizzed all over her." Punk said, "I think she wanted me to stay." He shrugged.

"She probably just wanted to do that cuddling nonsense." Dean laughed a little.

"I don't know what to do, man." Punk said, "I really like her. I just don't want to disappoint her… and I got all this stuff with Joni going on. I really want to focus on her, and getting her back, and I don't want to offend AJ when I tell her that." He said.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Dean said, "Can't you still be with her and get your daughter back at the same time?" He asked.

"Well yeah, but… then there's her job. I mean is it even legal for her to sleep with me? Isn't it inappropriate. Her boss might think she's covering for me or something, I don't know."

"I think you're thinking into this way too much." Dean said, "If you like her, be with her. If not, just do what you've been doing this entire time and ignore her."

"I do like her." Punk said, "It's just complicated."

"Because you're making it complicated." He said, "Anyway, who said she didn't just want a fuck from you. And with you leaving without cuddling? She probably hates your guts already." He laughed a little, "I gotta run, but I'll see you tonight?" He asked as Punk just shrugged.

He woke up this morning with unsure feelings over what went on last night with AJ. Yes he had an amazing night, and yes he could tell she did too, but he didn't really know what to do now. Did he really have time to be messing around with her? Did she want to risk her job? His main focus was Joni right now. He'd already fucked up the first visit, he had to get himself together.

But he couldn't deny that he couldn't stop thinking about her from the minute he left her house.

* * *

"He just left?" Carmella asked, sitting at the kitchen table in AJ's house, looking over at her friend put her cardigan over her to accompany her dress, pouring herself coffee and walking over to the table.

"Just left." AJ shrugged, "But it was like he didn't even want to." AJ said.

"Maybe he just done what he thought was best." Carmella shrugged, "Was it good?" She asked, of course being a good friend and wanting all the details.

"Went down on me and fucked me in five different positions." She said, "Really good." She sighed to her own dismay.

"Well…" Carmella smiled, "What happens now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do." AJ said, "I mean, I like him. But there's so many things coming in between us." She said.

"Like what?" Carmella questioned.

"Like the fact I'm his probation officer. The fact he has a daughter he cares more about. The fact he doesn't seem like the relationship type of guy." She shrugged, "I'm not gonna push for anything, but I don't want last night to mean nothing."

"You sound like you don't know what you want." Carmella couldn't help laugh.

"I don't." AJ sighed.

"I think it's him you want." Carmella said.

"I do." AJ said, "I really like him… I don't think I've liked anyone like this before." She said honestly, "But I just don't want to get hurt."

"Who says he's going to hurt you?" Carmella asked.

"Who said he won't?" AJ countered.

"Well what are you gonna do?" Carmella asked.

"I guess I just gotta see how he feels. I know he's putting his daughter first before anything, but I want to know if he wants to do anything about… us."

"And if he doesn't want anything?" Carmella frowned.

"Then I just gotta pretend it never happened and move on." She said, "I'm good at doing that."

* * *

Punk and AJ met up later that day and it wasn't all that awkward as AJ was assuming it would be. Although she was slightly angry that he was acting like normal, like nothing had even happened.

"So when can I see her again?" Punk asked, sitting at a table in a sandwich shop with her, looking across at her keeping her head down in her files.

"Few days." AJ said.

"What did you write about the first visit?" Punk asked, cringing.

"I didn't say anything." She looked up at him, "I just said it was slow but progressive."

"But why wouldn't you-" He paused and just nodded, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well I felt like I did." AJ said.

"You could get in trouble." He said.

"I could get in trouble for a lot of things." She nodded.

As much as he appreciated her not writing a bad comment about his first visit with Joni, he hoped that he didn't give the impression that he wanted her to lie for him.

"Yeah, about that." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "Look, I don't want things to be weird with us. I wanna put my daughter first and make sure I do everything to get her back and-"

"You don't want a distraction." AJ nodded, "I get it. It was stupid of us to do what we done."

"Well I disagree." He said, "You're not a distraction. And it wasn't stupid for us to do what we done. I don't regret it." He said truthfully, "I just don't know what it is you want from me." He said.

"It's fine. Just forget it even happened… you have other things to focus on. And my job is at risk here." She said as he just nodded. She was hiding her true feelings because she knew it was the easier option. And she wasn't sure what to say to him really.

"I mean last night was..." Punk paused, not having a word good enough to describe it, "You were..." He paused again as she just smiled, "But I don't know if I'm the type of guy you need anyway." He said as she just looked across at him.

" _You're everything I need. You're everything I want." She thought._

But she stayed silent.

"You deserve a lot more than me."

"Don't say that." AJ shook her head, "I understand what you're saying. My number one focus was always to help you get back on your feet and get Joni back, and that's what I'm gonna do." She said as Punk just smiled.

It pained him also to shut her down like this, not that she seemed all enthusiastic about him anyway. He assumed she was still pissed that he left so early last night. But he just wanted to get his daughter back. He could ignore how wonderful being with her felt. At least, he assumed he could.

* * *

The next few days around came and Punk was visiting Joni again. He knew that he couldn't act the way he did the last time. He really had to set an example, especially when Joni wasn't familiar with him at all. He had to be that dad she loved when she was just two years old.

"You feeling ok?" AJ asked as they waited at the reception. Nothing had been said between them about their hot, passionate night. Their relationship bounced back to just friends extremely quickly. Both could sense attraction between one another still, but they had spoke about it once and once was enough to let them both know nothing was going to happen.

"Yeah, I guess." Punk nodded, "I just gotta talk to her today. Pretend no one else is in the room." He said as AJ smiled.

"You're here for Joni?" The receptionist asked, a different receptionist from the last time, thankfully.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"This way." She said as Punk and AJ followed down into the room Joni was in the last time.

And like last time, Joni was sat over at the reading corner, head shooting up when she was called for and she seen it was the man and lady from a few days ago.

"Just take a deep breath." AJ whispered, placing a hand on Punk's arm as he smiled down to her, both of them taking a seat as Joni made her way over with the receptionist, sliding onto the chair and looking across at Punk.

"Hi sweetheart." Punk smiled, "Are you-Are you ok?" He asked with a smile as she nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly, "Why were you mad the last time?" She asked him innocently.

"I uh… I was just upset. I haven't seen you in so long and you've… you've grown up so much on me." He laughed nervously, "Look… look..." He pulled out a crumpled picture in his pocket that he'd brought with him, "This is you, just before you came here." He slid it over to her as she looked at it very vaguely.

"I don't have much hair." She laughed a little.

"And now look at it." Punk smiled, "You don't-You don't remember me just a little bit?" He begged.

"No." Joni shook her head.

And Punk had just accepted that. She was only a baby when he left. He didn't expect her to remember him, but he just had to make sure she trusted him, and was willing to let him be her dad again.

"Well… one day, hopefully soon, you can come home with me." He said as she leaned back on her chair slightly, her face dropping. She might have been acquainted to the man, but she wasn't ok about leaving everything she was used to, to live with him. She didn't really know what it was like to be outside and in the world.

"But I live here." Joni shook her head as Punk turned to AJ, unable to reply, not knowing what to say or do. How did he respond to that?

"Well it's when you're ready, Joni." AJ smiled, "There's a room waiting for you."

"My own room?" Joni asked.

"Your own room." AJ smiled, "Your dad is gonna keep visiting you, and when you're ready, you can come home with him." She said, "I can guarantee you it'll be much better than here, sweetheart." AJ smiled.

"Are you my mom?" Joni asked curiously.

"No." AJ laughed lightly as Punk smiled, "I'm just a friend." She shook her head.

"I've never had a home." Joni said, turning to Punk.

"You had a home for a few years, sweetheart." Punk said, "And you were really happy. You had me, and you had four amazing uncles that loved you." He said.

"But I don't remember." Joni shook her head with confusion. Punk tried to take into consideration that she was just a little girl unaware of her toddler life, and had formed a life in this care.

"And that's ok." Punk said, "But… you have a home waiting for you. And when you want to, when you're ready, we can go home." He nodded to her as she just looked at him with uncertainty.

"What do you get up to in here all day?" AJ asked, breaking the silence as Joni turned to her.

"I like to read." Joni said with a smile as Punk turned to AJ who was indulging in a conversation with Joni. It would have been enough for him to just sit and watch his daughter talk all day. He knew this visit went much better than the first, and he couldn't wait for things to progress with his daughter. He just had to have some patience.

* * *

"That went better than the first time, don't you think?" AJ asked, walking along the path with Punk after the visit with Joni was up. She'd even pushed herself and gave Punk a small yet shy hug. It only lasted two or three seconds but he took in every single moment of it.

"Much better." Punk nodded, "And hey, thanks for helping me find words to say. Sometimes I just went blank." He admitted as she just shook her head.

"It's no trouble." She said, "She's a sweet girl. Deserves to get out of that place before it starts messing with her." She said as Punk turned to her.

"When'd you leave?" Punk asked.

"Sixteen." AJ said, "Damage had already been done by that time though." She smiled down at the ground.

"Where'd you go?" Punk asked curiously.

"I lived with a boy for a year and a half. An older boy." She folded her arms as he smirked, placing his hands in his pockets, "I paid rent in sex basically, and then when he got fed up he threw me out." She said, "I stayed at hostels and realised I had to get myself together or else I was gonna become one of those people you look at and feel sorry for." She said, "Got a job, got myself an apartment, somehow got myself into college and lived happily ever after." She said. Each day it was like she trusted him more with the different failures and parts of her life. Each day they learned something new about each other. Their trust got stronger yet their feelings stayed halted.

"Sounds like a true fairytale." He said, "It really does." He smiled, "So I get a good write up today?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah. I think you do." She said, reaching her house. Through no fault of his own, Punk had got into a bad habit of walking her to her house now that he knew where she lived.

"Tomorrow night? I'm working tomorrow morning so-"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night is fine." She nodded, "Maybe you'll be able to sleep tonight now that you've had a good visit with Joni." She said as Punk smiled, "See you tomorrow." She began walking up the steps to her house.

"AJ-"

"Yeah?" AJ turned around as Punk just smiled. This woman was the most gorgeous, wonderful person he'd ever met in his entire life. He couldn't deny how much he was falling for her.

"Thank you for today." Punk said.

"It's no problem." AJ smiled, turning back around and opening her house door, walking in and closing it over as Punk watched her the entire time. Man oh man would he be a fool to let her slip away.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	8. Five Steps Forward

**Five Steps Forward**

* * *

"How was work?" AJ asked, sitting on her couch with Punk the next night, folders out, pen in hand as she wrote up some new things on his day, just an overall review type of thing.

"We still have to do this?" Punk questioned, "It was fine. No different from yesterday or the day before." He said, "Although, Al offered me more money, which was strange." He said.

"Maybe he thinks you deserve more." AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"Doubt it. I barely do anything." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows, "I mean… sometimes, there's just not enough work for me." He justified as she just smirked, "When do I get to see Joni again?" He asked desperately.

"A few days." AJ said, "They'll get more frequent as time passes, but you still gotta take it slow with her." She said, looking down at her files and rolling her eyes, "I know this isn't what you probably want to talk about, but… this is my job, gotta do it right." She said, "Do you feel ready yet to talk about prison? What went on? Not that I should know but I seen you had scars on your arms."

"They aren't from prison." He laughed at her innocence, "I grew up on the streets." He said, "You fight for food. You fight for a spot to sleep. You fight for money." He said, "They're nothing really. Just some old wounds." He said.

"So prison was just a breeze for you?" She asked, leaning her side into the couch and looking on at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, god no it wasn't a breeze." He said, "I missed my daughter. Missed my friends." He said, "What? Do you think I got bullied or something?" He laughed a little.

"Well more often than not, from working with previous ex inmates, they come out with horrific stories about what went down in prison whilst they were there." She said.

"I mean, yeah. I got into a few scraps, but nothing worth mentioning. Nothing that keeps me awake at night." He said as she just nodded.

"So you just got on with things?" She asked.

"Well don't get me wrong, being in between four walls every day doing nothing drove me insane. But here I am… I don't see the point in thinking back to when I was in there."

"So you don't carry any stress thinking back to it? No nightmares?" She asked.

"I just don't think back to it. That's how I don't get stressed over it. I don't, you know… sit in my bed at night and replay everything that happened. Who'd do that?" He asked.

"You'd be surprised." She said, "Well it's good you can just forget about it like that. A lot of guys can never get over their time inside." She said, placing her folder and pen over on the coffee table, "I think we're done here." She admitted to him.

"Any interesting plans for tonight?" Punk asked casually.

"Nope." AJ said, "I'll probably just make my dinner and got to bed." She said, "It was my work night out tonight-"

"Why didn't you go?" Punk asked.

"I'm not much of a party girl. And I don't even know a lot of people from my work. My boss is the only person I speak with on a daily basis." She said as Punk just smiled, "Why are you smiling?"

"You should have went." He said, "You didn't not go because me did you?"

"I never go." She said, "Don't flatter yourself like that." She laughed as he just smiled.

"You got a soda or even just a bottle of water or something?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah." She stood up, walking out into the kitchen as he followed, watching her walk over to the fridge, "So when are you taking your driving test?" She asked him, knowing he was in the middle of taking lessons again, having to go through the full procedure.

"Next week." Punk said, "I'll have to save up for a car though, so I don't know why I'm so eager to pass." He said, "Thanks." He smiled as she passed him a bottle of water.

"Well at least it will be done and out of the way." She said, "I sat my test thinking I'd get a car and drive everywhere, but I love walking."

"Me too." Punk said, "Everywhere I go is in walking distance. It's just for when Joni gets older. If I wanna take her on road trips and stuff." He shrugged as she smiled.

"I think she'd like that." AJ smiled, "Do you think her mom would ever want to be in her life?" AJ asked curiously.

"Nah, I seriously doubt it." Punk said, "She's way too selfish. And way too fucked up."

"People can change." AJ said.

"Well then she'd have to prove to me that she had changed." Punk said, "But trust me, people like her never change." He said.

"Did you love her?" AJ asked, hoping she wasn't being too forward. She was just curious.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "She's my daughter's mom. A shit mom. But still her mom." Punk said, "She was sweet when I met her and I fell in love with her, then she just lost herself, started doing drugs, drinking every night, smoked like a chimney." He said, "She became the type of girl that I just wouldn't be with." He said, "We split up when she was pregnant and I'm pretty sure she was off sleeping with other guys." Punk rolled his eyes.

"When she was pregnant?" AJ gasped.

"Yeah." Punk laughed, "The full time I just wanted Joni to be out so I could take her and get the hell away from her." Punk said, "But it turned out she was the one that ran for the hills as soon as she had her."

"Did she even hold her or… do anything with her?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk said, "Doctor put her on her chest seconds after she was born and you know what she said?" Punk asked, "Get _it_ off me _it's_ all blood." Punk said as AJ frowned, "Of course she was completely out her face at this point."

"Sounds like she was never not out her face." AJ said as Punk laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said, "And somehow I was to blame for everything according to her brother, Joey." Punk shook his head.

"As in the guy you took the bate for?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"He had this illusion that I was the one that made her the way she turned out to be. And then of course punched me a good few times when I knocked her up." Punk said, "But he stuck around after, he was good with Joni, all the guys were, and then he got in trouble with the wrong guys and where does he go looking for help?" He rolled his eyes.

"I think your friend… dean is it?" She asked, "I think he's right. I think this Joey guy did set you up." She folded her arms with a cocky smile.

"I doubt it. Joey wouldn't have the guts." Punk said, "And despite everything that happened with Kirin, he was still a good buddy to me." Punk said, "I don't think he'd ever do something like that." He said, "They were all like my brothers. Annoying little brothers." He added.

"Sometimes I'm a little glad I don't have any brothers or sisters." She said, "It's so easy to annoy me."

"I've noticed." He smiled, "I keep… I keep forgetting your parents died. I always just assumed everyone put in care was there because their parents didn't want them." He said.

"I don't remember anything about my parents. And I don't have any pictures." She said, "They're pretty much just a big mystery to me." She said.

"What happened to them?" Punk asked, sitting on the kitchen table whilst AJ stood across leaning against the counter.

"It was a fire. So I'm told." She said, "My mom was in the house and my dad had just came home with me from… wherever it was we were, and he ran in to try and help my mom, left me in the car, but… they both didn't come back out." She shrugged.

"You remember it?"

"No." AJ said, "That's just what the ladies at care told me when I was old enough to be told." She said, "Sometimes I feel bad for not getting upset about it. People always expect you to cry when you talk about it but… I didn't know them. I can't get upset over people I don't remember. People I don't even know what they looked like." She said, "Or maybe I am just cold." She shrugged.

"No… I get you." He nodded.

Every one of their meetings were slowly always ending up like these. They went from being strictly professional, to standing in the kitchen talking on a personal level, because they trusted one another with everything, yet none of them could realise that yet.

"And I didn't have any uncles or aunts that could look after me, so I was just put straight in care. Never once had a visit from anyone." She said.

"Nah, me neither." He said, "I used to get jealous of the kids who'd get visits. But then I got to an age where I was just like, you know what fuck my mom and dad, they put me in here, so I don't want to see them." He shrugged, "Obviously it's different for you, but I was so anti parents and anti care it was unbelievable."

"That's the difference between a little girl in care and a little boy." She smirked as he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"I am right." AJ nodded.

"I just want Joni home with me." He said, "I don't like thinking about her in there. I know she's safe and she's ok, but I want her under my roof, I want to be the one putting her to bed and making her dinner. I want to take her to the park and really look after her." He said, "She's my daughter."

"That'll all open happen soon enough." She said, "Do you still have that picture of her that you carry around?" She asked, walking over to him as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out the picture of Joni when she was around the age of two.

He was holding her on his lap whilst his friends were around him.

"She looks so happy to be with you guys." AJ smiled as she leaned into him to look round a the picture. It was so funny to her. Such an innocent, adorable two year old surrounded by five very scary men. It made her smile.

"She loved pulling on Enzo's beard." Punk smiled as AJ looked on at the picture.

"Who is all who?" She asked. She was familiar with all his friends names but wasn't sure who was who in person.

"That's Dean." Punk pointed to Dean, "And that's Enzo and Seth." He pointed out, "And that's Joey." He said as AJ just nodded.

"She looks like she had you all wrapped around her finger." AJ smiled as Punk put the picture back in his wallet and put it in the back of his jeans.

"She did." He smiled, looking up at her as she stood fairly close.

He wish she hadn't come so close because now he just wanted to reach out for her. He still wasn't sure why he was restraining himself from such beauty. He grabbed her hand suddenly as she looked him in the eye.

"What's that?" He asked, running his thumb over the white mark around her knuckle.

"Oh, it's just… a scar." She shook her head.

"What'd you do?" He asked casually, pretending that he hadn't circled his arms around her waist and pulled her in suddenly to his body where she stiffened and had no clue what to do. She thought they weren't doing this?

"I just uh… burnt it on a coal fire… my old apartment." She said, feeling him lift her t-shirt up, leaning down and pressing kisses down her stomach, using his tongue to make her shiver as she lost all control, feeling his tongue roll up and down her stomach, his kisses meaningful and filled with respect, his hands on her sides to keep her from running off. She hated him for this, and suddenly she bit awake.

"No." She stumbled back and pulled her t-shirt down, "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?" He shook his head.

"Lead me on and then in the morning tell me there isn't anything there between us." She said, folding her arms as he stood up straight.

"I never done that the first time." He said.

"You did. You expected me to just shake it off and pretend like it didn't happen." She said.

"I thought that was what you wanted." He said, "You never exactly told me you wanted part two."

She just rolled her eyes and looked across at him as he sat back down on the kitchen table. She hated him for the way he made her feel. When she was mad, she wasn't really mad at him. She still wanted to kiss him right now.

"Why is there only two parts?" AJ said as he looked up and shook his head.

"What?" He said.

"I want more than two parts." She said, walking over to him, pressing her lips against his as he pulled her body into him, picking her up and transferring places, sitting her on the table now and kissing into her lips deeply.

This whole 'pretending they were just friends' thing just wasn't going to work.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	9. Five Steps Back

**Five Steps Back**

* * *

AJ and Punk wound up in bed after endless hours in the kitchen. It was just as good as the first time, if not better from the awkward positions on the kitchen table. But the one thing AJ knew had definitely topped it, was that he had stayed with her, and she was curled into his naked body with her leg draped over him, his hands softly running up and down her arm.

"So about the porn." Punk said as AJ just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"We're still on that." She whispered.

"You watch it to just… watch it? Or do you watch it to, you know… get a jump start on things?" He asked, looking down at her as she smiled up at him.

"I don't just watch it for the good of my health." She said, "I think that would be weird."

"I thought porn was a guy thing." Punk admitted as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"It's a lonely thing. Nothing to do with gender." She said.

"When was the last time you were in a relationship or… had sex?" Punk asked, hoping it wasn't too forward, but they did lie naked together in her bed, they couldn't get any more personal if they tried.

"Last time I had sex was about… a year and a half ago." She said, "Last time I had a relationship was four years ago." She said, "I take it having a baby around made it a lot harder for you to get laid when you wanted to?"

"I disagree." Punk said, "She stayed with Dean once a week. He liked looking after her. And if I was hooking up with a girl they'd be good guys and take her for the night." Punk said, "But the look on some girls faces when you tell them you have a daughter… priceless." He said.

"Sounds like you were hooking up with the wrong type of girls." She said.

"Oh, I most definitely was." Punk said, "I've learned my lesson." He said, looking down at her, her cheek pressed in against his chest, her eyes closed yet she wasn't sleeping. It was the most relaxed he'd ever seen her, and it worried him. This was what she wanted. This was all she wanted. And he wanted her. There was no point in hiding it, "You look really beautiful." He whispered as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I've not heard someone say that to me in a long time." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"You should be told that every day." He said, "Be with me, April." He said as she looked up without words to say, "Whether we only get to be together like this, or we're together properly. I really want to be with you. I don't care how."

"I want to be with you too." AJ whispered, "But my job… as long as I'm inclined to be your probation officer, I shouldn't be… I shouldn't be doing this." She said.

"Then no one has to know." Punk said as AJ just looked up at him and smiled. She would have been a fool to argue with him over it. There was no denying she wanted him too. She wanted him like this in her bed every night.

In response she sat up and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as he smiled up at her. He was just insanely attracted to her it was ridiculous. Whether it be here, seeing her naked body on top of him, or in one of her little dresses she wore to work, or even in just her jeans and a t-shirt. He thought she was perfect, and she deserved someone to tell her she was.

"No one has to know." She whispered and nodded.

So what they had to keep things on the down low, it'd just be until she finished working with him. And even at that, secretly doing this was better than not doing it at all.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly, trailing her kiss down his chest and down his body. His tattoo's made her all hot and bothered everytime she seen them. He wasn't the biggest of guys but he had all the muscles in all the right places, and just enough for her liking.

"You really wanna go for round two?" Punk smirked down at her as she began to stroke him up and down.

"I want nothing more." She said, using her mouth on him, bobbing her head up and down on him as he groaned at the feeling.

"Fuck." Punk moaned, "Just… just stay still." He asked, holding onto each side of her head, "Don't move." He whispered as she paused with her mouth in him, suddenly feeling him begin to thrust up into her mouth, occasionally hitting the back of her throat which caused her to gag a little, but nevertheless she let him do what he wanted.

"Fuck yeah!" Punk groaned, "Your mouth feels amazing." He moaned, nothing but the sound of wetness filling the room as he continued thrust into her mouth until he decided he wanted more and pulled out of her mouth, "Come sit on my dick." He said, pulling her up his body as she positioned herself over him, sinking down on his hard length and moaning.

"Fuck… Oh, Phil." She moaned pressing her hands on his chest firmly as she moved her hips up and down.

"You're so fucking tight." Punk groaned, "You're all mine." He chuckled as she smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips against his, suddenly feeling him grab each of her arms and hold them back as he began thrusting up into her hard and fast. She rested her forehead against his, her mouth wide open in shock of the depth his length was in and how wonderful it really felt.

"Oh my god." AJ moaned, almost crying as he pressed his lips up against hers.

"Too much?" He smirked up at her.

"N-No… no, keep going!" She moaned, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum." She moaned.

"Yeah? Go on then. Cum all over my dick." He laughed in her ear as she collapsed against him as he let her arms go, feeling her body collapse on his as he continued thrust into her, feeling her juices run down his length, pressing hot kisses into her neck as she moaned loudly, "Yeah, th'atta girl." He slapped her ass as she giggled, feeling him suddenly spin her around and thrust back into her as she lay on her back. She could have done this all day if she was allowed to. She was glad they'd cleared everything up. And she was super glad that they were going through with this. It would only be complicated if they made it complicated.

* * *

"Isn't it your day off today?" Carmella asked the next day, sitting in AJ's kitchen at the table whilst her friend made herself a sandwich.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But I'm helping Punk go buy new furniture for his apartment. He got his first pay cheque today." She smiled happily as Carmella just raised her eyebrows.

"So you're spending your day off with Punk?" Carmella asked as AJ nodded.

"We sort of… last night… again." She turned to her friend who just smiled.

"So much for not doing anything about it." Carmella said.

"Right on that table." She pointed as Carmella slid back on the chair away from the table.

"I've been eating here for the past half hour!" Carmella shrieked.

"I cleaned it this morning when he left." AJ rolled her eyes.

"So he stayed the night?" Carmella asked, standing up and tucking the chair back under the table, still not fond of sitting there anymore now that she knew what her friend got up to on it last night.

"The entire night." AJ nodded, "And we decided that we were just gonna keep things on the down low, until I'm finished being his probation officer." She said as Carmella smiled.

"So you two are gonna… it's a thing?" Carmella asked with a smile as AJ rolled her eyes, "I should totally find myself a date and we could double date, how fun would that be?" Carmella said as AJ just shook her head.

"Not fun at all." AJ said, "It's just lowkey for us just now." She said.

"Just lowkey, aka just sex?" Carmella said, "What about when you want to go on a date with him?"

"That'll just have to wait." AJ said.

"You sure it will work like that?" Carmella asked as AJ just nodded.

"No reason for it not to." AJ said.

"I could think of a lot." Carmella replied.

* * *

A few days later, Punk and AJ were headed back to the care centre to visit Joni. They had fell into a predictable pattern with one another. They would be together for most of the day whether it be AJ writing up his days at work, or helping him with things in his apartment. And then he'd come by later on to her house and they'd fall exhaustingly into each others arms, and he'd screw her until sunrise.

They took a seat at the normal table in the playroom where the kids all were, and Joni eventually made her way over to them, sitting across, resting her head on her hand as she stared at him blankly. Something about her seemed sad and he hated it.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My friend Tilly said you put me here because you didn't want me." She said, "And you'll put me back again." She said, looking across at him lifelessly.

"No… no, I didn't put you here because I didn't want you." He said, "I had to go away. I was taken away, and you had no where else to go. I would never have put you here, baby." Punk said, "And I won't ever put you in here. That's a promise."

"But all the kids here says their moms and dads don't want them." She said.

"Well then maybe that is the case for your friends, but not you. I love you." He put his hand on his chest, "And I would never have put you in here. I left you with your uncle Dean when I left, I wanted you with him, but he found it too hard to look after you, so you came here." Punk said, "You have people who love you, waiting for you outside of this building." He said.

"But this is where I live." She said innocently.

"But it's not a home, baby." He said, "You have a home waiting for you. I'm just about to start painting your room." He told her with a smile as she just stared at him blankly whilst AJ watched. She hoped he knew that there would be good days with Joni, and quite possibly bad days. The man was still somewhat a stranger to her, and he had to make sure he realised that.

"But this is my home." She shook her head. She didn't know any better.

"No it isn't." Punk said angrily without meaning it, "This isn't your home, Joni. This is a place kids go when they have no home." He said as AJ placed her hand on his lap, hoping he would calm down.

"Why are you always angry?" She asked as Punk frowned.

"I'm not… I'm just… I just miss you so much." He said, "And I want you to come home with me right now, and I know you can't, and it will take some time."

"I don't wanna live with someone who's angry." She shook her head as Punk sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I wanna go." She stood up.

"No, wait… Joni." He leaned over to try grab her but she was already running away, leaving him sitting feeling helpless.

* * *

"She'll come around." AJ said, walking with Punk as they left the care centre.

"Does she resent me because she thinks I put here in there?" Punk sighed.

"I don't know what she thinks. She's a little girl. She'll be thinking all sorts of things. You just have to stay calm around her, take it real slow, it's the only way." She said.

"I have to focus on her." He said, "I can't… I can't be caught up in anything else." He shook his head, "I have to focus everything on her if I want to get her back."

"There's nothing else you can really do except show up at the visits and hope for the best."

"She deserves all my attention." He said as AJ just looked up at him suspiciously, watching him pause and turn around to her, "I know I said I wanted to be with you, and I wanted you… I do. But I can't put you before my daughter. I won't."

"I'm not asking you to." AJ shook her head.

"I have to focus on getting her back, and do right by her. I shouldn't be in your bed every night, I should be at my own place, buying my daughter things for when she comes home, doing her room up, making sure I have everything I need." He said as she just looked up at him.

"You can't do both?" She asked.

"I don't want her to think that I don't care." He said.

"Why would she think that?" She shook her head. She couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It'd barely been a week. They'd grown so used to being with one another, even if it was just at night. She loved having him in her bed, having him hold her the entire time, not to mention the sex was great. But of course he was shutting it down.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I just gotta-"

"Forget it." AJ just shook her head.

"Don't be like that. I just want to put my daughter first, you heard her in there, it's gonna take a lot for me to gain her trust again… you understand that, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah. I understand." AJ just nodded, she did understand what he was saying. She just didn't know why he said he wanted to be with her a few days ago if this was how he really felt? She didn't want to be messed around.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I just want to give her my everything."

"I get it." AJ said, "It was just sex anyway." She shrugged as he tilted his head.

"Yeah. Just sex." He stared at her, knowing she said it out of being hurt. They weren't just having sex. Both of them knew there was more there, "I'll uh… I'll walk you home-"

"No, you know what… I can walk home myself." She told him.

"It's getting dark I don't want-"

"I'll be fine." She said, "Goodnight." She whispered, her voice threatening to break with emotion as she walked away from him, folding her arms as she walked down the street and round the corner as Punk watched.

He hated that. But he had to focus on his daughter. He should never have told AJ he'd be with her. Even though it was the truth, and he wanted her like words couldn't describe. He just had to focus on getting his daughter back. Nothing meant more to him than she did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully Punk stops messing AJ around! What do you guys think will happen next? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	10. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

* * *

"Didn't I, or didn't I not say this was going to be a bad idea?" Dean asked Punk later on, sitting in Punk's new apartment with Seth and Enzo too.

"I still like her." Punk said, "I just don't think I should be stringing her along. What happens when Joni does come home with me? Where does she fit into my life?" Punk asked.

"Joni is just one little girl, Punk." Enzo said, "You don't need to drop absolutely everything for her. You can still be her dad and have a relationship too."

"Woah, woah woah..." Seth put his hand up, walking in from the kitchen with a beer, "Since when do you even date women?" Seth looked across at Punk, "The last relationship you had was Kirin, and that ended in a complete disaster."

"AJ is nothing like Kirin." Punk said.

"As soon as she's done being your probation officer you can just get rid of her. You'll never have to see her again." Seth shrugged, collapsing down on the couch as Enzo nudged him for his discouraging words.

"I don't want that though." Punk said, "I want to be with her. If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would have turned coming out of prison. And she..." He turned to them all as they all looked at him, every single insensitive bone inside their bodies shuddering, "She makes me happy." He shrugged as Seth groaned.

"Is this what high school feels like?" Seth asked, "I know we never went, but it seems pretty fitting." He spat.

"Who even invited you tonight, man?" Punk hissed back as Seth just grunted and turned to the TV.

"Just be with her." Enzo shrugged, "You can be Joni's dad, and AJ's boyfriend at the same time. I don't think it sounds that difficult." He said as Punk just sighed.

"Well I've gone and fucked it up now anyway." He said, "Should have seen the look on her face."

"Quit hurting her then." Dean said, "Either you tell her you'll be with her, or you tell her you won't. You can't just keep going back and forth whenever you feel like. This is the bitch that can have you locked up in prison by the click of her fingers. Remember that."

"Oh, shut up." Punk spat.

"I think she seems like a nice girl." Enzo shrugged, "It's about time one of us got a nice girlfriend around here. Our dating records are pretty bad." He said, "I'd like to meet her." He said as Punk turned to him and raised his eyebrows.

"Let's focus on her talking to me again first." He said.

"Bet you she's not all that." Seth moaned as Punk just laughed.

"Trust me, pal. She is all that." He said, "I don't see any of you going out and getting laid." He said.

"I'm having a dry spell." Seth said.

"Matches your dry attitude." Dean grunted.

"So what the fuck do I do here?" Punk asked them.

"You're big enough and ugly enough to make your own decisions." Dean said, "What do you want? Where do you see yourself in five years time? Because I pray to God it's not still single." He said as Punk just ran his hands through his hair.

"I think I've fucked it up. She won't speak to me after me messing her around like this."

"Then move the fuck on." Seth added.

"I am this close to coming over and knocking you out." Punk spat.

"Do you want her?" Enzo asked Punk who nodded. He did want AJ. He wanted her morning, noon and night. She was all he thought about, and their short few days together were perfect, but he truly believed he had fucked it up. He had messed her around and she was no doubt terrified he'd do it again. She didn't deserve such an unsteady relationship. She deserved the world. He wanted to give her the world.

"I want her." Punk nodded.

"Then get her." Enzo said, "And don't worry about Joni, you'll make time for her, and she'll be back here in no time. Just gotta give her space and let her come round."

"Thanks man." Punk nodded to Enzo who just winked jokingly and stood up stretching from the couch.

"Are we done having our teenage girl talk?" Seth asked as Punk grabbed a cushion and threw it at him, watching it bounce off his head, "Hey." Seth moaned as Dean and Enzo laughed.

"You just shut your face, Rollins." Punk said, "We all know who'd win this fight." He said as Seth just muttered under his breath but smiled. They'd all missed Punk so much. The gang felt reunited again, despite Joey having ran off…

* * *

"What is it with this guy?" Carmella asked, looking over at her friend who sat on the living room floor, in sweats, chinese food in front of her and a bottle of wine, "He is turning you into an alcoholic." She said, taking a seat down beside her.

"I've had one glass." AJ rolled her eyes, looking on at the TV and holding her box of noddles in her hand, "You want some? There's plenty here." She said but Carmella just shook her head.

"You wanna talk about it?" Carmella asked.

"About what?"

"Well clearly he's pissed you off. Again." Carmella said.

"He just keeps messing me around. Thinks I'll come and go as he wants me to. But I'm over it. Over him. Just a stupid criminal I have to babysit to get paid." She shook her head.

"You really liked him." Carmella frowned.

"Yeah, well I'm over it." She said, "He wants to focus on his daughter and getting her back, and I need to focus on my job."

"You know there's more to life than your job, right?" Carmella asked.

"Not for me." AJ said, "As soon as I'm finished with him and he goes off into the sunset with his daughter, I'll be moved onto the next criminal. It's a cycle. And I'll forget about him."

"What'd he say to you?" Carmella asked.

"He wasn't mean." AJ said, putting down her noodles and reaching for the wine, "He just said that he had to focus everything into getting Joni. He said it didn't feel right that he was in bed with me whilst his daughter was in care, which I totally didn't understand what that meant really." She said, "I don't if it's because he feels guilty that she's in there and he's out getting fucked. But it's not like she can leave any time soon anyway." She said.

"I think he's confused." Carmella said.

"Well whatever he is, isn't my problem." AJ said, "Well he is, but on a business level." She said.

"You said the sex was great." Carmella frowned as AJ turned to her.

"It was." AJ nodded, "But there's plenty other fish in the sea." She smiled. She was putting on a brave face, but deep down she was standing her ground. She wasn't going to be messed around like this and come running to him when he wanted her. She wasn't that type of woman. She had class. She thought he was serious and being with her, and she sensed he didn't want to break things off, but she was done caring. He had more important things to focus on.

"You sure you're ok?" Carmella asked, sensing her friends sadness that she wasn't admitting to, watching her put down the glass of wine and sigh.

"I'm not even mad at him." She cried, looking up at Carmella, "It's impossible for me to hate him or not think about him. And I didn't even care that it wasn't really a relationship. I didn't care that it was just sex because when I was with him… it was like nothing else mattered." She said, "And I want to hate him but I can't." She said as Carmella shuffled over to her and wrapped her arm around her.

"It'll be ok." Carmella soothed as AJ leaned her head on her shoulder, "He isn't worth getting upset over."

* * *

The next day AJ was at work in her office catching up on paper work she had to file. She wasn't meeting with Punk today, which gave her an extra day to avoid any awkwardness between them which was sure to be there.

She sat at her desk putting printed off documents in their correct folders when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" She said, spinning around on her chair so her back was facing the door, "Give me a second." She said, still not aware of who it was, sliding the folder into the correct place and spinning back around, looking over at her visitor, "What are you doing here?" She asked calmly.

"I came to apologise." He told her, flowers in hand that he sat down on her desk as she looked up at him, "I know it seems like I'm always apologising for doing something wrong, but I've never really done this relationship thing."

"Well as far as I'm concerned we weren't even in a relationship." She said, "I'm busy." She said tiredly, "You need to go."

"I will." He said, "But first I'd like to ask you on a date." He said as she sighed.

"Punk-"

"A proper date." He said.

"You know I can't." She shook her head, "And I'm not… I'm not gonna be messed around anymore." She said.

"This time I won't mess you around." He said, "I promise." He said, "I want you. And I can have you and I can have Joni. I don't have to have one or the other." He said.

"Would have been better if you realised that before you said all that to me last night." She said, "But I still can't go out with you. And I'm not sure I even want to anymore." She shrugged. She was just fed up. She wanted something steady and meaningful with him. Because she liked him. She hated herself that she couldn't dislike him. But she still liked him.

"I spoke to your boss about it." He said.

"What?!" AJ shrieked, "Oh my god, am I fired?" She stood up as he chuckled.

"No." He laughed, "I stopped and asked her if it would be ok and appropriate if I took you out on a date, and she said, yeah, it's been a while since April has been on a date." He said.

"Bitch." AJ whispered as Punk smiled, "I don't want to get hurt." She shook her head, "I'm better off this way. There's a reason I've been so alone this entire time." She said as he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that." He said, "I know I've hurt you, and I hate myself for it, but this time I promise… I won't hurt you, and if I do, lock me back up in jail." He put his hands up as she just smiled.

"I would never do that." She said, "I think I'd miss you." She said seriously as he smiled.

"I'd miss you." He replied, "So… what'd you say? Go on a date with me?" He smiled as she looked up at him.

She hated him for this. She wanted to resist and stand her ground, but he seemed serious about it this time. Like he finally had his head screwed on right. Or was she just telling herself that because she wanted to feel better about accepting his offer.

"I'm not going on a date with you if you turn around to me next week and tell me that we're not doing this anymore." She said, "You can't mess me around and expect me to run to you when you want me." She shook her head.

"I don't expect that." He said, "I want you all the time. Not just when I feel like it. I've just been confused these past few weeks, seeing Joni again and still adjusting to being out of prison, and to be honest… I guess I'm pretty shocked that a girl like you is even giving me the time of day." He laughed as she smiled.

"Ok. Fine." AJ said, "But if you shut it down again that's it." She said firmly as he nodded with a smile, "Where do you plan on taking me?" She asked. She hadn't been on a date in so long, and a date with him sounded so inviting.

"Everything you need to know is on that little card on the flowers." He said, "Enjoy the rest of your day." He nodded politely as she just laughed at him trying to be gentleman like.

"I expect to be picked up in a limousine." She said as he walked out the door.

"Just you wait." He said as she smiled, watching the door close over as she reached for the card on the flowers, smiling as she read it and sinking back into her chair.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder how their date will go. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	11. Date

**Date**

* * *

Punk really couldn't remember the last time h had worn a shirt. It had probably been before Joni was born when he and the rest of the guys used to go to a few parties in their spare time. He knew AJ digged his old band t-shirts and his lack of effort to look good, but he wanted this to be the best date possible. She deserved it.

He picked her up like it said on the card and stood waiting with his hands in his jean pockets. Of course he wasn't wearing no suit and tie. Just a casual shirt and jeans. In his mind, he knew he had to play his cards right tonight. He was lucky she even agreed to going out with him. He couldn't let her down.

He watched as she opened the door, stepping out onto the step and turning back to lock it behind her, not looking him in the eye yet as he eyed her up and down. She was completely stunning. She worse a simple blue polka dot dress with thin straps, a black cardigan slung over her arm incase it got cold later on.

"I didn't know you owned a shirt." AJ turned, noticing how smart he looked. Not bad for two parentless kids. She thought anyway.

"Very funny." He nodded, "You look… beautiful." He said, looking down as she tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. She really didn't get told that enough. She deserved to be told it every day.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled up at him. Truth be told, her naive and timid ways were hiding the fact she spent an hour deciding what to wear tonight. She didn't want to underdress or overdress, so Carmella hooked her up with something in the middle and she loved it, not to mention done her hair for her and make-up. Her best friend knew the right amount to put on without making her face orange. Although the full time she did have to hear about how much of a pushover she was for this man.

"So where are we going?" She asked him as they walked along the path, watching him extend his arm out as she latched onto it. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be his. She wanted to be on his arm. She just wanted to be with him.

"Well, I assume you're hungry?" He asked as she nodded.

"I missed out on one of my amazing microwave meals specially for you." She smiled up to him as he nodded.

"Well good, but save just a little room for later, yeah?" He smiled as she nodded.

* * *

They ended up in a small restaurant in town that served Italian food-AJ's favourite- and was sat in a booth for two near the window, watching the busy traffic go by and the people on the busy street.

"So you really only drink once a year?" Punk asked, noticing AJ had just ordered a water.

"Really." She nodded, "I had one glass of wine last year, I think it was Carmella's birthday." She said with her best memory, "I just never really have a reason to drink… and it never even tastes that good." She admitted, "You never told me why you don't drink." She said.

"It just never appealed to me." Punk said, "My friends like a drink… a lot of it, and I would always be the sober one making sure everyone was in bed with a bucket beside them incase they had to hurl in the middle of the night." He said.

"So in other words you're the big brother." She said as he smiled.

"Pretty much." He said, "And I seen what damage it could do to people. Kirin used to drink herself into unconsciousness, I'd be frightened to leave her incase she… woke up and choked on her own vomit or something." He shook his head as AJ frowned.

"Do you not have any idea where she is right now?" AJ asked.

"No clue." He said truthfully, "Could be dead for all I know." He shrugged, "The guys think she'll be with Joey somewhere, but I don't know and I honestly don't care." He said.

"She's stupid to have left you." AJ shook her head as Punk smiled.

"How so?" He asked.

"You would have taken care of her and Joni if she stayed. She could have had her own family… someone she never had before, and she blew it." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I got plenty of time to find myself a family." He smiled her way, watching her with his eyes, not being able to take them from her. She was just so beautiful, like a dainty little flower that somehow was giving him the time of day, "So why did you become a probation officer?" He asked her. He loved learning things about her, and it was then he realised he'd probably sound himself in a relationship with a girl he was just crazy about.

"I originally wanted to become a laywer." She said, "I don't know why, I really had no interest in it, but I wanted to prove that… you know, little kids in care can grow up and go to college and become something important to society." She said, "But it was a tough course and I struggled with it. So I dropped out and looked at other courses, and found the crime and law course, it sort of covered anything regarding crime or prison that wasn't a cop. And I found my one way ticket." She said, "Got an interview straight away when I finished my course and got the job." She smiled, "Not much to it." She said, laughing nervously.

"Must be tough sometimes. I'm sure all guys aren't as easy to deal with like me." He smiled cockily as she laughed.

"Very true." She nodded, "Some are unfixable, and Carmella gives me into trouble for saying that, but they are. Guys who'll never change." She said, "Some are violent. Viscious. Abusive. Some are just impossible to even talk to." She said.

"You ever sent any back to prison?" He asked. He admired her for the job she done. He really did.

"Oh, yeah. A good few." She nodded, "Feels horrible, but I can't protect them. I can only help them, and some just… don't want the help." She shrugged.

"I think you're amazing." He said, not sure if he meant for that to come out of his mouth. He had been thinking it the entire night, but it just slipped up.

"What?" She laughed.

"I couldn't do the job you do." He shook his head, "And you've… you've really helped me get back on my feet." He smiled, "I couldn't thank you enough."

"Don't be stupid." She shook her head, "You're one of the very few people who deserve help." She smiled.

* * *

They finished up their meal and eventually headed out after some wonderful laughter, conversation and good food in the mellow and soft restaurant. Punk really just couldn't believe how crazy he had been to have messed this girl around the way he had. He knew now he had to have her. No one else could. He wanted her. All of her.

"Are you trying to get me fat or something?" She asked as he lead the way into a sit in bakery shop.

"Maybe." He smiled, watching as she stood in front of the glass, looking at all the cakes as he eyed a few up himself.

"Can I help you guys?" A girl came to the counter.

"Uh yeah..." Punk nodded, "Just give us one of each kind." He said, pointing the cupcakes with the different colours and flavours of frosting swirled on.

"Punk." AJ gasped, "I won't even manage one." She said as Punk just shrugged.

"Sitting in?" The girl asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Ok. I'll bring them over to you." She said as Punk smiled and headed over to grab a seat, pulling AJ's out for her first before taking his own.

"Me and the boys used to come here with Al. He'd buy us all one thing each every sunday night. That was always the deal." He smiled, "Took Joni here all the time, just before I left for prison." He said, "She loved the frosting."

"I've never even been here." AJ confessed.

"The cakes are insane." Punk said as AJ smiled, watching as the girl who served them brought over a full plate of cupcakes, sitting them down for them and smiling, walking away as AJ eyed up the cakes.

"Oh my god, they look insane. You'll never get me out of this place." She said, "I don't know which one to pick." She said as Punk watched her with a smile.

"Strawberry is good. Just saying." He said.

"Then I'll take your trusty words." She said, grabbing the red cupcake, swiping her finger over the frosting and taking a bite, "Oh my God." She moaned, "That's so good."

"I can't believe you've never been here before." He said.

"I don't actually leave my house that much." She told him truthfully.

"So this relationship you were in four years ago." He said, remembering her telling him a few nights ago whilst in bed, "Why'd it end?" He asked.

"We both wanted different things." She said, "And he was a complete jackass." He said, "He spent six months accusing of me sleeping with someone else, and then I walked in on him screwing some other girl." AJ said, "And yet I was still to blame for some reason." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like a prick." He said, "What were the different things he wanted?" He asked curiously, finding it hard to watch everytime she put her finger in her mouth to lick off the frosting. A part of him felt she was deliberately doing it to tease him, yet she looked like she was just genuinely enjoying the frosting.

"He didn't want marriage or kids or anything serious really." She said.

"And you did?" He asked.

"Well I wanted the promise that the relationship would at least go to some sort of height." She said, "He was a waste of time." She shook her head.

"He definitely sounds it." Punk agreed, "Oh, look… you got a bit of..." He pointed to the corner of his mouth as she quickly wiped her mouth.

"Better?" She asked.

"Well… here..." He reached his hand over, quickly getting a dollop of frosting from one of the cakes and squishing it over her nose as he smiled, watching her laugh and shake her head.

"Did you really just do that?" She asked.

"I did." He nodded, "You've never looked-"

AJ quickly leaned over, doing the exact same thing only taking a full cupcake and pushing it against his face, laughing to herself as he smiled.

"Two can play that game." She said, watching him wipe his nose and lick the frosting off himself.

"I don't even mind, it tastes good." He shrugged as she smiled, not being able to help laugh as he stuck his tongue out, pushing it up as far as he could to lick the tip of his nose. She just couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not long enough." She laughed, not even acknowledging the fact that cake was still all over her face.

"I've never heard you complain about the length of my tongue." He said.

"Woah, low blow." She shook her head, "Low blow." She smiled as he just laughed.

* * *

"I think we're wearing more cake than intended, but at least the girl boxed the rest up for you." He said, walking home now as AJ carried a box that held the rest of the cupcakes in. He'd been a gentleman all night and paid for everything, which she knew was a lot considered he wasn't exactly filthy rich.

"I'm not mad." She shook her head. She had been sent into contagious fits of laughter whilst in the bakery. He just had some tangible quality to make her laugh until her stomach was sore. She loved it. She'd never had so much fun.

"Head down." Punk told her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her into him, walking by some local clubs and pubs that Punk knew had some of the worst kinds of people hanging around outside. It had been early when they passed, but it was now late where all the creepers came out to play.

"Hey, baby you got a lighter I could borrow?" A man tried to reach for her but she moved away.

"N-No." AJ shook her head.

"Just ignore them." Punk told her. She knew there was no way she could have walked by here alone at night. She felt safe with Punks arm around her. She felt like no one could harm her.

"Look at those legs, you wanna go for a dance, baby?" A man teased standing outside one of the pubs, "Bet you taste great." He pulled her in forcefully as Punk pulled her back even quicker, throwing a punch to the vulgar, drunk man, watching him go crashing down to the ground.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Punk yelled, "Dirty old fuck." He spat, turning back around to AJ who was hiding behind him, feeling him take her hand and cross the road diagonally to avoid both sides of drunk, older, perverted men.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"He put his hands on you." He said, "Yes, I should have." He said as she smiled up to him without him realising. Feeling protected didn't even come close. She felt safe when he was with her. She felt like nothing could ever harm her.

"Well despite the strange old men asking me to dance with them on our way home, I had a… I had a really good night." She smiled up at him, reaching her house and more quiet street, "It's no secret I haven't been on a date in a while and… I had a lot of fun." She smiled up at him.

"You were the only girl in the room tonight for me." He said, "You look beautiful." He said.

"You've told me I'm beautiful more times in a week than I've been told in my entire life." She said, looking up at him, "Thank you." She nodded.

"No. Thank you. For giving me a second chance when I really didn't deserve it." He said, "I promise you. I won't mess it up this time." He said.

"You better not." She said, "Or your ass is going back to jail." She smiled playfully.

"I thought you'd miss me too much?" He said playfully.

"I would." She nodded, "I'd miss you a lot." She said as he smiled down at her, "I think you should come in." She said, taking his hand with her free one, leading the way into the house as he willingly followed.

As soon as they got in, and she dumped the box of cupcakes at the bottom of the stairs, he was on her and was already carrying her upstairs to the bedroom. This was just the perfect way to end a perfect date.

He let her down with her lips still attached to his, feeling her push him down on the bed a little as she began to take off her dress teasingly as he sat watching with a smirk. She was good at all this stuff. The teasing, the undressing, the talking.

He smiled as the dress fell from her body, grinning like a fool when he noticed she hadn't wore any underwear tonight.

"Dirty girl." Punk scoffed as she smirked, walking over to him and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt whilst kissing his lips, eventually undoing enough to pull up over his head.

He swapped places with her and placed her down on the bed vertical ways, in other words across the bed and not up the bed, pushing her down and kissing down her body as she shivered.

"I'm so wet right now." She moaned, cupping her own breasts as he kissed down her stomach and met her quivering folds. He knelt down on the carpeted floor, shimmying her down to the edge of the bed so she was positioned perfectly at his mouth, and he began to devour her the way he'd been longing to all night.

"Oh my God." AJ moaned, placing her hands in her hair, her legs draping over his shoulders as he sucked and teased her clit as well as adding a finger into her hot centre, "Oh, Phil… Mmm, baby that feels so good. I love your tongue. Don't ever stop." She panted as he grinned, looking up at her the entire time. He meant it when he said he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You gonna cum for me?" He moaned himself, "Yeah, c'mon baby girl." He moaned, pressing his mouth back against her hot pussy, roughly thrusting two fingers inside her as she began to go rigid, "Yeah, you want more?" He asked, going back to her centre and rapidly flicking his tongue against her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" AJ moaned, "Oh, god… that's it… Phil!" She moaned, grabbing his hair, arching her hips up against his mouth as she felt that first high that knew would be the first of many tonight, her whole body tingling with pleasure that only he could make her feel.

Punk smiled as he kissed back up her body all the way up to her lips.

"I could do that to you every day if you wanted me to." He told her truthfully, pressing kisses on her lips and at the side of her mouth.

"Please." AJ moaned, she'd love nothing more.

"Get on your hands and knees." He whispered as she turned around on her hands and knees whilst he undone his jeans and pushed them down, stroking his hard length up and down, standing up on the ground as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She was positioned perfectly for him to just slide into her from a standing point of view. They fit. He'd never worked so well with another girl.

"Fuck." Punk moaned as he slid himself inside her, looking on at her fists clenching the sheets.

"Oh, fuck… Oh, God baby go deep..." She moaned with exhilaration, the sound of his hips crashing down against her ass echoing the room along with her sharp and sudden moans.

"You're so tight and wet, baby." He moaned, slapping her ass, leaving a red hand-print mark.

"Oh, do that again." She moaned as he slapped her again, hearing her giggle and collapse her face down on the bed, her ass still up with is hands gripping her hips, pounding into her hard and fast.

Definitely the best way to end their night.

* * *

A few hours later they lay in bed, both exhausted but still awake in each other's arms, finding their normal breathing rhythm again as they lay comfortably together. AJ just couldn't help think about how much she didn't want this to end. She wanted him like this forever. She felt inseparable from him. Even though she'd known him for just a few short months, she felt like she knew him, the real him, and by god she was falling in love with him.

"So… was this a good enough invitation to being my girlfriend?" He asked her as she looked up at him with a smile.

"The best invitation I've ever got." She smiled, "I've love nothing more." She whispered, pressing her head into his chest as she felt him kiss her head. She just hoped it wasn't all good to be true, but then she heard him mutter a few words before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the support and reviews! Keep them coming and tell me what you thought of this chapter! What do you think will happen next? More coming soon.**


	12. New Friends

**New Friends**

* * *

"What did you say?" Carmella shrieked, holding one of the cupcakes AJ had allowed her to have. Punk had gotten up and left for work and AJ had called Carmella round for breakfast before she had to go to work also.

"I didn't say anything." AJ said, "He fell asleep by the time I got a chance to respond." She said, "I don't think it was genuine. He said it whilst he as falling asleep. He probably woke up this morning and had no idea about saying it." She said.

"He wouldn't say it if he wasn't thinking it." Carmella said, "So the date was good?" She asked.

"It was so good." AJ smiled, thinking back, "We're visiting Joni tonight, so hopefully the visit goes well." Shes said.

"Yeah, because the last time it didn't he sorta blamed you and dumped you before you'd even started anything." Carmella said.

"I think he's being serious now." AJ said, "I'm there for him now. In a non… probation officer way." She said as Carmella smiled.

"You love him." Carmella smiled, "You love him and it's so obvious." She said as AJ just laughed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm not rushing into anything." She said.

"If he had said he loved you to your face, wide awake, what would you have said back?" Carmella asked.

"Well I would have-"

"Said you love him." Carmella finished with a smile, "Hey, I'm just happy for you." She smiled as AJ just blushed, "No more lonely AJ."

"Hey, don't get the impression that we're gonna be together forever. You don't know what could happen." She said, "We've only been on one date."

"He likes you. Otherwise he wouldn't have had such a hard time figuring out if he should ask you out or leave you alone." Carmella said, "I'll see you tomorrow I gotta get to work." She said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." AJ smiled, watching her friend leave as she smiled to herself. Maybe her friend was right. Maybe the reason Punk had messed her around so much in the beginning was because he didn't know what to do about his feelings. She only hoped this would last. She didn't feel alone anymore. He made her laugh, smile and everything in between.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be mad with me again tonight?" Punk asked, later on that night meeting up with AJ and heading to see Joni again.

"She wasn't mad the last time. She's just confused. She'll come round." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"Hopefully." Punk nodded, turning to her as they waited at reception to be taking through, smiling down at her, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips because he could. He'd been thinking about her all day and he just couldn't resist.

"What was that for?" AJ asked as he pulled back, watching him shrug.

"Just because I wanted to." He said, "How was your day?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Boring." She said truthfully, "I missed you." She tugged on his hand, "How was your day?" She asked.

"It was ok." He nodded.

"Are you guys here for Joni?" A care-worker came into scene as they both nodded, "Follow me."

"How has she been? Has she been ok?" Punk asked, following the woman behind.

"She's been ok." The care-worker nodded, "Go take a seat. She'll come over to you." She said.

By now Punk and AJ knew the procedure, so they went and took a seat at one of the small round tables. Punk's eyes immediately went over to the reading corner where Joni was sat, and he noticed some sort of scab or cut on her cheek.

"What's on her face?" Punk turned to AJ who just shook her head, watching Joni walk over and take a seat across from them.

"Hey..." Punk smiled, "Hey, what's that on your face?" He asked as she stayed silent and looked across at him, "Did you fall or something?" He asked hopefully, turning to AJ who just frowned towards Joni, "Is somebody hitting you in here, baby? Is someone hurting you?" He asked, leaning forward in the chair to try and get closer to her as AJ pulled him back a little.

"Stop." AJ whispered.

"I know how these places are." Punk said.

"So do I." AJ said as Punk turned to her, "Are you reading any other new books?" AJ smiled over to Joni who nodded.

"I finished The Secret Garden." Joni said, "But I don't really like reading anymore." She said.

"Why?" Punk asked, "Reading is fun." He said, "And you love it." He said.

"It's not cool." She shrugged.

"Says who?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"The girls in my room." She said as Punk just turned to AJ.

"Don't listen to them." Punk said, "If you wanna read, you read. Doesn't matter if it's cool or not. I'm sure whatever they like doing isn't cool." He said as she smiled, "Plus, I've bought a ton of books for your for your new room." He said as she sat up, intrigued.

"What colour is my new room?" She asked.

"Black." He said as Joni frowned, "I'm kidding." He said as she smiled again, "It's pink… I thought I'd wait to let you pick your own covers for your bed." He said.

"We just have white ones here." She said.

"You can have anything you want when you come home with me." He said.

"When do I have to come home with you?" She asked. She was still pretty nervous and unsure of this man. She of course knew it was her dad. But she didn't know him the way she should have. She couldn't remember him at all.

"Well it's when you want to." He said, "When you feel ready." He said.

"Do I get to go to school? And go to the park? And eat whatever I want to eat?" She asked.

"All of that." Punk smiled, glad she was full of more enthusiasm today. She looked like she was really up for leaving this place soon. Which Punk was glad of, and AJ.

"Will you be there?" Joni turned to AJ who just sat without words, not knowing what to say.

"She'll be around." Punk nodded as Joni smiled. In just a few weeks, AJ had spent more time with Joni than what Kirin ever had. And he could see Joni liked AJ. He had no problem in her being in her life.

"What if I don't like living with you?" Joni asked curiously.

"Impossible." Punk smiled, "You're gonna love it. I promise." He said as she smiled.

"And do I always call you dad?" She asked

"Well I'm never gonna stop being your dad." He said as she smiled.

"Never?" Joni asked.

"Never ever ever." He said as she giggled.

"Hey, what's that on your hands?" She asked, hopping off the chair and walking around to him for closer contact to his tattoos as Punk smiled. This was all he needed. This was all he wanted. Just her trust and her acknowledgement of him being her dad.

* * *

"That went much better." AJ smiled as they walked home after the visit that had gone extremely well.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, he couldn't stop smiling. His daughter actually shown interest in a relationship with him for the first time ever. She asked all about her new home, all about him, all about what they would do when she left care. He just wanted her to come home already, but he could be patient, "But… I'm worried about that cut on her cheek. You don't think someone did that to her, do you?" He asked AJ.

"I don't think so." AJ shook her head, "She's little. She probably fell outside on the concrete."

"What if it was the girls that told her reading wasn't cool?" Punk asked with concern as AJ just shook her head.

"Little girls are viscous but not at that age." AJ said.

"Or what if it was one of the staff there that hit her?" Punk turned to AJ, even more concerned, "When I was in care the women and guys taking care of us weren't as gentle as everyone thought." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"I know." She said, "But they seem really nice there. Joni would have said if someone had done it to her. She's been very honest with you." She said as Punk just nodded, "And what if someone did push her or hit her? What are you gonna do anyway?" She asked.

"I'll kill whoever it was." Punk said firmly.

"Well then your ass goes back to jail again and Joni stays in care." She said as Punk just grunted, "She'll be coming home soon." She said softly, latching on to his arm and leaning into him, "Just keep focused on that. She'll be out of there soon."

"You'll come around when she gets out, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course I will." AJ said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "You might not get all the attention you want from me." He said truthfully.

"I'll get enough." She smiled, "I get that she's your daughter, Punk. I don't accept you to put me before her." She said as Punk just smiled.

"I'll make time for both of you." He promised as she smiled.

"Well good." She said, "And I'll be… I'll be there to help you." She said.

"I know." He nodded.

"No, I don't mind… probation officer help. Personal help. If you're working and you need someone to keep an eye on her for a few hours. I'll be there." She nodded, "I know you got a ton of friends but she'll probably not remember them just yet." She said.

"Thank you." Punk smiled, "She really likes you. I can tell." He said.

"I like her." AJ smiled, "She's sweet." AJ smiled, "Aren't we going back to mine?" She asked, noticing Punk had turned in the wrong way.

"Well yeah but I thought I'd grab some clothes at my place first." He said as she nodded.

They reached his apartment where he found the door already unlocked, walking on in and pausing at the door with AJ beside, both of them looking on at his three loud friends sitting on his couch watching hockey. It was the first time AJ had seen them all in person.

"I didn't give you a spare key to come here whenever you wanted to." Punk said, shoving Dean's head roughly as he laughed.

"This place is better than my place. We're keeping it warm for you." Dean said, none of them having noticed AJ was standing at the door timidly.

Enzo was the first to notice and reached for the remote, turning it off as Dean and Seth turned to him quickly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Seth shouted.

Meanwhile Punk just turned to AJ, apologising to her with his eyes, embarrassed for her to see his so called friends, watching her just smile.

"We're being rude." Enzo said, standing up and walking over to AJ, "You must be AJ." He smiled as AJ nodded, feeling him take her hand and kiss it as Punk just put his hands on his hips.

"Enzo?" AJ guessed as he nodded.

"She knows my name." Enzo turned to Punk with pride who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get clothes. Don't creep her out too much." Punk said, walking away into his room whilst Dean and Seth politely made their way over.

"I'm Dean." Dean smiled, shaking AJ's hand whilst Seth came forward.

"And I'm Seth." Seth smiled, shaking her hand as she just nodded to them all.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." She said politely.

"No girl I know survives care and looks like that." Seth said as AJ just shook her head and blushed. They were all so very charming, which was strange considering they looked like guys you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Go back to your hockey game." AJ smiled, "I don't mind. We're going once Punk gets clothes." She said, hoping she hadn't ruined their night.

"And she lets us watch hockey." Dean nodded to Enzo and Seth as AJ just laughed.

"Ok, you ready?" Punk emerged back from his room.

"Why don't you stay until half time, Punk?" Enzo asked as they all sat back down on the sofa.

"I could think of better things I could be doing." He said truthfully, smirking to AJ who laughed to herself.

"We can stay." AJ said, putting her purse down and walking over to the couch, budging her way in between Seth and Dean who exchanged weary glances to each other. Punk just laughed to himself and sat his clothes down beside her purse, heading over to the couch and grabbing a seat.

* * *

No one was expecting such foul language to come from such a small, beautiful person. It was right then that Punk realised she was a hockey fan and was actually way more into the sport than all of them combined. It was strange, to see her sitting in her tight grey work dress between Dean and Seth, cheering and booing when the hawks won. He wasn't expecting it, and neither were any of the other guys.

"She's alright." Seth smiled, standing at the kitchen with Punk where they could see into the living room where AJ was sitting talking to Dean and Enzo. It was half time. Dean appeared to be belching out the alphabet whilst AJ strangely encouraged it, "Practically one of us." He said as Punk smiled.

"I'm glad you approve of her." Punk laughed, "I'm crazy about her, man." He said, "I think I might have… I think I might have said I loved her last night." He scratched his head as Seth shook his head.

"You stupid man." Seth laughed a little, "When girls hear that they go crazy." He said, "What? Did it just slip out or?"

"I said it because I meant it." He said, "I fell asleep so I don't know if she said it back. But… she's amazing." Punk said.

"It's your call man." Seth said, "She's a million steps forward from Kirin." She said, "And you deserve someone good in your life." He said, "Just be careful. She's still your probation officer." He said as Punk just nodded, watching his friend walk away back into the living room as he slowly followed after.

"You ready to go?" Punk asked AJ who nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." She said, standing up and walking round the couch, grabbing her purse as he grabbed the clothes he initially came in for.

"Bye, AJ." Enzo smiled.

"I'm here too you know." Punk said.

"You don't have legs like that." Dean added as Punk glared at him, watching Dean turn away quickly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Punk said, "I don't want any of you staying here. Make sure you lock up when you leave." He said as he and AJ said their goodbyes and got back out onto the street, "I'm sorry about them." He said with a shame.

"What? They're great." She smiled up at him.

"You're not creeped out by them?" Punk asked with surprise.

"No." AJ laughed.

"But they're crazy." Punk squeaked like a child.

"Well I like them." She smiled, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You like me better though, right?" He asked as she laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. _"I love you."_ She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	13. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and the length and frequency of visits that Punk was having seeing Joni had increased so much. He'd even went a few times on his own without AJ. His heart skipped many beats when Joni told him she was ready to go home with him. The more and more time she had spent with him these past few weeks, the more and more she was beginning to trust and love him. She wanted all the things he was promising her.

AJ and Punk's relationship was great also. They spent their days and nights together. Punk barely stayed at his own apartment. He'd gotten used to being in AJ's bed and holding her close every night.

"You think this is too much?" Punk asked, showing AJ Joni's room he had done up for her.

"It's very pink." AJ stepped into the room with a smile as Punk began to get worried.

"You think she won't like that? I just… she always wears pink so I thought she'd like it, and she did say her favourite colour was pink-"

"Relax." AJ smiled up at him, "She's gonna love it." She nodded, "You got all these teddy bears, her books, a wardrobe full of clothes." She said, "I say you've done a pretty good job."

"Well the clothes were all down to you." He smiled. He'd had a lot of help from AJ in preparing for Joni coming home. Not probation officer help. Girlfriend help. She was so supportive and he loved her just that little bit more every single day, which he thought was impossible to do so.

"These bed covers are nice." AJ said, sitting down on the single bed in the room with pink swirly covers.

"They're just temporary. I told her she could choose her own when she comes home." He said as she smiled, "Do you think she'll sleep with a light on? That's why I got that little light there." He pointed to the small lamp on the bedside table.

"She might." AJ shrugged. She could see how nervous he was, and it only showed how much he cared. He was doing his best to make sure Joni was coming home to a welcoming place. The love he had for his daughter made her love him even more.

"You don't mind me staying with her myself tomorrow night, do you?" He asked her as she stood up and shook her head.

"Absolutely not." AJ said, "You should be here with her yourself. For the first night anyway." She said as Punk smiled.

"You realise all the sex is gonna decrease." He said, taking her hands in his as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"We can still have sex." She laughed.

"It's impossible for you to be quiet, baby." He said as she gasped with offence.

"I can be quiet." She said as he laughed.

"Ok." He put his hands up in defence, "But I think we have a trial run first, just to be sure." He said as she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips up against his, feeling him pick her up and head into his bedroom.

* * *

"Phil!" AJ screamed, "Oh God, that's it." AJ moaned, lying on her side with Punk behind her also on his side, her back pressed against his chest as he thrust into her hard and fast, holding her leg up with one hand, his other around the back of her neck.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight." He moaned into her ear, having perfect access to kiss and nip at her neck, watching her tangle her hand down and stroke herself. He'd already use his mouth on her, had her on top of him and on her hands and knees. And their trial run of being quiet had gone completely out the window.

"Oh, God baby… go deep, go deep and slow… deep and slow." She begged, feeling him slow himself down as she asked, thrusting all the way into her hard and slow.

"Yeah? You like that?" He kissed the corner of her mouth, "You know I can't hold out." He said, as much as he loved seeing her so relaxed, he had needs that needed to be fulfilled.

"Oh, I know." AJ chuckled, "Oh, God!" She moaned as he suddenly picked his pace back up and began thrusting into her harder and faster.

"You gonna cum?" Punk asked her, kissing her cheek as she moaned with her head rolling back, "C'mon, th'atta girl." He moaned loudly with a smile, feeling her grab his hand that was behind her neck, squeezing it as her whole body went rigid, hitting one of her many highs of the night.

"Oh, Phil." She moaned, shuddering as he kissed her neck, continuing to thrust inside her until he found his own release.

"Shit." Punk moaned, feeling himself come close, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Mmm… let me taste, baby." AJ moaned, feeling him pull out, shuffling up to her and stroking himself as she closed her mouth around him, her eyes rolling up to watch him as he came in her mouth.

Once she swallowed everything he had to offer, Punk collapsed down beside her, lying on his back and gasping for breath as she smiled and rolled on to her stomach, looking up at him as he looked down at her, "What?" He laughed.

"I don't think that trial went very well." She said as he laughed.

"It didn't." Punk said, "I'll just have to tie you up and tape your mouth." He said as she grinned.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." She shrugged, "I love you." She smiled, shuffling up to him and leaning her chin on his chest, "And everything is gonna go amazing tomorrow." She said.

"It's a shame you can't bring her home with me." He said.

"I know." She said, running her fingers through his damp hair, "But it gives you and her a chance to be alone. I'm in a meeting all day, otherwise I would have been there." She said.

"You can come over for breakfast the next morning." He said as she nodded.

"I'll be there." She smiled.

"I love you." He held her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I love you too." She smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

"This is all you have to take with you?" Punk asked, looking down at Joni who stood with just a backpack on her back, smiling up at him as she was all set to go.

"The ladies who look after me asked if I wanted to take things with me but I said dad has got me things. So they're using it for the other girls." She said as Punk smiled.

"Well that was nice of you." He said, feeling her grab his hand as he led her out of the care. From their first visit weeks ago, their relationship had definitely grown stronger to the point where she was now ready to go home with Punk. She trusted him, and she felt safe with him. Something about her knew he was her father and he was here to look after her.

"Where is AJ?" Joni asked as they walked along the street. Punk couldn't take his eyes off her. She was looking around at all the places she'd never been allowed to see, finally allowed to breathe in the beautiful city, looking around in awe.

"She had to work today. But she's gonna come around for breakfast tomorrow." He said as Joni smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She smirked up at him as he laughed.

"Maybe." Punk said.

"I like her." She said, "And I know you like her." She said as Punk laughed.

"You seem to have it all figured out, don't you." He said as she nodded.

"I do." Joni smiled, "What are we gonna have for dinner?" She asked him curiously. She wasn't used to getting to pick her dinner or have it whenever she wanted to have it. She felt free. As free as a six year old could feel. She was scared at first. All she'd ever known was care, but now she was out, with her father whom she trusted, she was so excited and full of energy.

"Well what do you want for dinner?" He smiled down to her.

"Can we have anything?" She asked as he nodded.

"Anything you want."

"Pizza." She said, "In care we only got it every now and then and it wasn't very nice." She said honestly.

"Pizza it is then." He smiled, "I know the best place." He said as she smiled with excitement, watching the busy street, holding onto his hand tightly.

* * *

"I can pick anything?" She asked, in Punk's arms as he held her up to look on at the cakes and treats in the bakery he had taken AJ to on their first date.

"Anything." He said, "The cupcakes are real good." He said as she eyed them all up.

"The strawberry one." She pointed, "Can I have that please?" She asked, turning to him as he nodded.

"Of course you can." He smiled, "That's AJ's favourite too." He said.

"We need to get her one." Joni said with panic as Punk smiled.

"Ok. We'll get her one and keep it boxed up for her." He said, letting her back down on her feet as he asked the girl serving him for the cupcakes.

"Punk!" Al shouted as he made his way over to Punk with a coffee in his hand, "By God, this isn't..." He looked down at Joni, "My my you have grown up, young lady." He smiled down to Joni who stood beside Punk, unknown to the man, "Your dad treating you, is he?" He asked as Joni nodded politely.

"First day out." Punk said as Al smiled, "Tomorrow is still down as my day off, right?" He asked as Al nodded.

"Yeah." Al said, "Dean is on a shift all day." He said, "I won't keep you long here, I know how impatient you are." He looked down to Joni who he remembered as just a little toddler stumbling around his skate park when Punk had brought her to work.

"Joni, this is your uncle Al. He used to look after you sometimes when you were little." Punk told Joni who just looked up at the man and nodded. Punk just exchanged a soft smile to Al who looked upset that Joni didn't know who he was. She'd come round, everyone had to realise that.

"You look after your dad, alright?" Al smiled down to Joni, sticking ten dollars into her hand as she looked at in awe. No one had ever given her money, "Buy yourself some candy with that." He smiled.

"Thank you." Joni squeaked as Punk smiled to Al with thanks.

"I'll see you around." Al nodded to Punk, leaving the shop and going back to work after his coffee break.

"Alright..." Punk crouched down, "How about we go home now, yeah?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

It was later on that night, and after Punk showing Joni around and showing her her new room which she was completely in love with, they ordered pizza and she watched one of the movies she had taken from care in her backpack. He assumed it was some Disney movie, but he didn't care what they watched, he just loved having his daughter back home, under his own supervision.

Soon enough, he felt it was time for her to go to bed. She'd had a long day, and she was almost falling asleep on the couch.

"Where's my mom?" Joni asked as Punk closed her curtains in her room, looking down at her lying in her bed. Of course he knew she knew what a mom was, and of course she was wondering why her mother wasn't here, "Is she dead?" She wondered.

"No. She's not dead, princess." He said, crouching down at the side of the bed, "She couldn't take care of you properly." He said truthfully, "And she left when you were born."

"She didn't want me?" Joni asked tiredly.

"Well nothing like that." He lied, but only to make her feel better, "She just wasn't ready to be your mom." He said.

"But you were ready to be my dad?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled, "And I'll always be here. I'm not gonna go anywhere." He promised her as she smiled, "I'm so sorry I had to go away, and you had to go into care and be with strangers, and be scared." He said, brushing her hair from her face, but it's all over now. I'm not ever gonna leave again." He promised her, kissing her head as she smiled.

"Good." She whispered as he stood up straight, "Goodnight dad." She said quietly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Punk smiled, walking to the room door, turning around and looking over at her as she closed her eyes, "Love you." He whispered. His baby was finally home. Where she belonged.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Punk was fast asleep in his own room in his apartment. His double bed felt colder from AJ not being here, but he had called her before he went to bed himself and told her all about the day. She was thrilled it had went well and couldn't wait to see him and Joni tomorrow.

Being a light sleeper, he heard every single creak and crack in the apartment, and when he heard his room door squeak open, he sat up right away, expecting an intruder of some sort when he seen it was Joni standing in her pyjamas, a tattered, frail teddy bear under her arm that she had taken from care.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered as she walked further into the room.

"I'm not used to sleeping in a room by myself." She said with fear. She had fell asleep from sheer tiredness, but woken up suddenly and got a fright with no one else in her empty room, "Can I sleep beside you?" She asked tiredly.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded, "Yeah." He pulled back the covers at the space beside him, watching her jump up and slide into the bed, smiling as she curled down and hugged into her bear, "You don't have to be scared." He told her, lying back down as she smiled.

"I'm not now." She said, "I just don't like being alone." She said. She had been used to sleeping in a room with five other girls. Waking up in a room by herself scared her, but being beside her father now, she wasn't scared at all.

"You aren't alone." He smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her head, watching as she closed her eyes, smiling to himself as he shut his own.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked, creeping into the kitchen as he seen Joni looking around. But she wasn't looking for anything, it seemed like she was just taking a look at things.

"Yeah." She nodded to him, still in her pyjamas, having slept beside him all night comfortably, which wasn't how Punk planned. He thought she'd love sleeping in her own room by herself, but clearly not. He had no problem with it, if anything it was better.

"You hungry?" He asked her, watching her walk over to the kitchen table and sit up on one of the chairs, watching him as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out some things.

"What you gonna make?" She asked with a smile.

"Pancakes." Punk said, "You liked them when you were younger. They were your favourite." He told her.

"What else did I like when I was little?" She asked, as if she was all big and grown up now. She was still just his baby in his eyes.

He smiled, turning to her as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, innocently sitting watching him.

"Uh, let me see… you loved elmo." He shrugged, "You know, the little red guy, you had this tape of him singing and dancing, you couldn't go to bed without watching it." He said, remembering and laughing to himself.

"I don't remember him." Joni said.

"Good, because it drove me crazy." Punk smiled.

"What else?" She asked, watching him get a bowl out and begin to start the pancake mixture. She wasn't even fussed that he was just in his boxers.

"When I had to work at the skate park, sometimes I'd have to bring you with me, and when we were locking it up, Dean and Seth used to put you on one of the skate boards, push you around. You loved it." He said.

"What else?" She asked again with excitement.

"Uh..." Punk thought hard, "Little gross, but… this was when you were really little, I think you were still on your bottle." He said in all honesty, "You'd fall asleep on my chest and back the I had a longer beard, you'd play with it whilst you fell asleep." He laughed.

"Ew." Joni laughed. As much as that one was gross, she loved hearing stories of what she was like when she was younger. She was impressed by how much her father remembered.

"You had a thing for beards. You used to pull Enzo's all the time when you wanted his attention." He said as Joni laughed.

"When will I see these people?" She asked.

"Soon." Punk nodded just as there was a knock at the door.

"Can I go answer it?" She asked, "Is it AJ?" She jumped off the chair.

"Yeah, it should be. On you go." He nodded.

Joni ran out of the kitchen and over to the front door, opening it up and smiling up when she seen it was indeed AJ.

"Hi AJ." Joni smiled.

"Well hey, does your dad know you answered the door?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, he told me to." Joni nodded, "He's making pancakes." She smiled as AJ walked in.

"My favourite." AJ smiled, putting her purse down and heading on through to the kitchen as Joni lead the way, not being able to help laugh when she seen Punk standing in his boxers.

"Something smells good in here." AJ smiled as Punk turned round, smiling her way when he seen her. He'd missed her yesterday. Yeah he was so hooked up with Joni to notice, but he'd really missed her being around.

"Hey." He smiled, whilst Joni took a seat back at the table as Punk pulled AJ into him, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi." AJ smiled quietly, pulling back from him and looking at the pan where the pancakes were cooking, "They look good." She smiled, turning to Joni who was sitting contently humming to herself whilst she waited on her pancakes.

"How did it go? You know… first night?" She asked quietly.

"I'll talk to you about it later." He said, "I thought we could maybe take her to the park after breakfast." He said, "Let her run around, go on the swings and stuff." He said as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, she'll like that." AJ nodded, pressing her hand on his lower back softly, "She seems happy." She smiled as he nodded.

"I think she is." Punk smiled, "Hey, Jo… what do you want on your pancakes?" He asked her. He'd called her Jo from when she was a baby. It just slipped out without him realising it. All the guys very rarely called her Joni. They all called her Jo. Or Jojo in Dean's case for some reason.

"What do you have?" Joni asked curiously as AJ looked in the fridge.

"Jam, chocolate spread, caramel, cyrup-"

"Chocolate!" Joni piped up with excitement as AJ laughed.

"Chocolate it is." AJ nodded.

* * *

Once they had finished up with breakfast, AJ helped Joni get changed whilst Punk showered. Punk volunteered to sort Joni out, but AJ didn't mind, and he knew Joni loved AJ and trusted her, so he didn't have to worry.

They headed out to the park like Punk suggested, and Punk and AJ found a bench to sit on whilst keeping an eye on Joni as she explored the swings, jungle gym, chute, monkey bars and other park equipment. At first Punk could see she looked puzzled, but it didn't take her long to figure out what she had to do on each object.

"So… did everything go ok?" AJ asked Punk, linking her arm into his and leaning into him as he nodded.

"It was great." Punk nodded, "She loved her room. We got pizza. And on the way home I stopped by the bakery with her and she picked a cupcake… she also insisted we get one for you. It's in the kitchen." He added quickly as she smiled, "And then I wake up in the middle of the night, and I see her standing at my room door."

"Bad dream?" AJ took a guess.

"Well that's what I thought. Or I thought maybe she was sleep walking." He laughed, "But she just told me she couldn't fall asleep alone. She didn't like being in her room herself." He said.

"Oh, bless her." AJ sighed.

"She asked if she could come in beside me." He said, "So you might be out on your ass for the next few weeks." He said as she laughed.

"Don't worry about me." She said, "As long as she's settled I don't care." She said.

"I'm thinking of letting her meet the boys tomorrow. I know they're a little anxious to see her, and she seems pretty curious about them too." He said.

"Just make sure she's up to it." She said, "I can stick around tomorrow if you need me." She said, "It's my day off."

"Well I thought you were staying at mine tonight anyway?" He said.

"Yeah, as long as Joni's ok about it." She said as Punk laughed.

"I don't think she'll fight me on it." He said, watching as Joni ran up to them suddenly.

"Can you come push me on the swing?" She asked excitedly, not giving him much of a choice as she grabbed his hand as he stood up, following her as AJ tagged along, reaching the swings.

"You can push me too." AJ said, sitting down on the swing beside Joni.

"Why am I designated pusher? Why aren't one of you pushing me?" He asked.

"Because you're the dad." Joni giggled, swinging her legs as Punk began to push her, stepping over and pushing AJ too who smiled back at him.

* * *

"She's asleep." Punk announced, emerging from Joni's bedroom later tonight and collapsing against the couch beside AJ in his apartment, "I think she'll be ok tonight. I told her I was just in the next room, and that she doesn't have to be scared." He said.

"I'll just swap places with her and go sleep in the pretty pink room." She said, "I never experienced a room of my own like that." She shrugged as he smiled, his arm wrapping around her as he eyed her up.

AJ smiled as she began to feel him press kisses in against her cheek and neck, "Punk." She said with a serious tone, "She's just gone to bed." She said as Punk pulled back.

"Exactly." Punk laughed, "C'mon, I didn't see you last night." He pouted, stroking his hand up and down her thigh as she rolled her head back on the couch and laughed.

"I don't wanna scar her." AJ said, suddenly feeling Punks hand make its way into her jeans and panties, "I hate you sometimes." She whispered, turning to him as he smirked, leaning into her neck and kissing her as he stroked her clit.

"I need you wet." He grunted as she moaned, "But I also need you to stay quiet." He said, lifting his head and looking on at her biting her lip. He knew it was hard for her, but a part of him enjoyed it.

"I can't." AJ moaned, "Feels so good." She whispered as he smiled.

"Yeah?" Punk nudged her neck, "You wanna come sit on my dick?" He whispered as she moaned, feeling his hand leave her jeans and panties as she unbuttoned them and pulled them down just a little whilst he done the same, only shuffling his jeans and boxers down a little to free his hard length.

She climbed over on top of him, straddling his hips and pushing her panties to the side, not having time or effort to take them off, finding his length and sliding down on him as he sat rather comfortably. Too comfortably for her liking.

"Shit… Oh, Phil." She moaned as he kissed her neck and chest, really sad that she wasn't completely naked for him to touch and feel, but he supposed there was the risk and concern that Joni could wake, so it was either quick and quiet, or nothing.

Punk took a hold of AJ's hips and began to move her up and down at a fast pace, a squeal emerging from her at the sudden force.

"Shhh." He laughed slightly as she just moaned and collapsed down into his neck whilst he took control of her hips.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good." She whispered, "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." She moaned, feeling his hand tangle between them, his fingers stroking her clit again rapidly, encouraging her orgasm even more that she was so closed to.

"You wanna come?" Punk asked.

"Yes… yes, please make me come. Please." She begged, cupping his cheeks and pressing her lips against his as he continued to thrust into her and stroke her clit, helping her reach her release as she eventually came, collapsing against him as he continued to thrust into her.

"There's a good girl." Punk kissed her neck as AJ gasped loudly, "Turn around. Face the other way." He told her as she kicked off the rest of her jeans whilst turning around so her back was facing him, sinking back down onto his length and moving up and down as he again took over and began to thrust up into her rapidly.

"Phil!" AJ moaned loudly as Punk pulled out of her suddenly, "W-What? What are you doing?" She turned her head back.

"Be quiet." He told her, "Or else no more." He said as she lay back against his chest, her head on his shoulder as she grinned.

"You think you're so in control, don't you?" She laughed, feeling him tease her entrance, pretending he was going to enter her but pulling away again, driving her insane, "Please stop." She cried.

"I will when you be quiet." He said.

"I'll be quiet I promise." She gasped, feeling him slide back up into her, thrusting up into her as she rested back into his chest, his hand coming over, resting on her stomach as he stroked her again.

"Fuck you're so tight." He moaned, "You gonna cum again?" He asked her as she nodded and bit her lip, trying her best not to scream, "Yeah, that's it. Cum for me." He moaned, kissing her neck as she eventually came again, his hand over her mouth as he knew she just couldn't hold it in. He supposed it was a good thing, but it wouldn't be a good think if they woke Joni up.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum." Punk announced as AJ got off him, sinking to her hands and knees on the floor in front of him, stroking him up and down, closing her mouth around him as he came quickly, running his hands through his hair as he looked down at her taking every last drop from him.

She made her way back up on the couch beside him, fixing her panties back on right, sitting in just them and her t-shirt, looking on at him pulling up his jeans and boxers, "I think that was a success." She said.

"I had to put my hand over your mouth." He said, "No it wasn't." He shook his head as she smiled, "But I'm not complaining." He smiled, turning and pressing a kiss on her lips.

"I'm just super tired now." AJ admitted as Punk nodded.

"You wanna go to bed?" He asked her as she nodded, feeling him pick her up into his arms bridal style, walking on into his bedroom and laying her down in the bed and getting into the other side and wrapping his arms around her as they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next night, Punk had invited the guys round to his apartment to say hello to Joni. AJ was there too. They were all blown away by how much Joni had grown, but they were all very sweet to her, and even brought presents for her that she was very thankful for.

AJ was currently in the kitchen with Joni, trying to put the batteries in some game Dean had bought her whilst the rest of the guys were in the living room.

"I can't believe how grown up she is." Seth said, "I mean… she was a baby when I last seen her. She could barely walk." He said. They were all in disbelief.

"Ok. Stop telling me she's grown up. She's just six." Punk said, "She's still little." He said.

"How come care never fucked her up?" Dean questioned.

"Care never fucked AJ up." Enzo added.

"I think it did on the inside." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" Seth shook his head.

"Just little things she does." Punk said, not realising AJ was standing just outside the kitchen door, hearing everything he was saying whilst Joni tried to figure out how to play with her game her uncle Dean had got her.

"What does she do?" Dean asked.

"Nothing drastic." Punk said, "Just things like… she's always saying what if, and she gets really jealous easily, and she's always really quick to defend herself even when no one has accused or made fun of her." He said, "It's just little bits that I pick up on."

"So in other words, you're saying she's insecure?" Enzo said.

"A little." Punk shrugged, "Yet when she's at work she's this stable force to be reckon with, and you can't get anything by her."

"Maybe she's not insecure." Seth said, "Maybe she's uh… what do you call it?" He clicked his fingers, "Oh, yeah. A woman!" He said loudly, "Care fucks people up in one way, and that's the way Kirin ended up." He said, "AJ's pretty much perfect, so quit yapping about her." Seth rolled his eyes.

"I know she's perfect." Punk spat, "You guys fucking asked. I'm just telling you what I see."

"Is she shy when you're fucking her?" Dean asked curiously.

"No." Punk said.

"Then she isn't insecure!" Seth said frustratedly as Punk collapsed back on the chair.

"There are different types of insecurities." He said, "It's just small things that don't matter." He shook his head, wishing they never brought it up.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, AJ walked away from the kitchen door, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek and turning to Joni who was sitting on the floor playing her game.

"Why don't you go in and show Dean you got it working?" She asked Joni who nodded and stood up, about to walk away when she seen AJ.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." AJ nodded, "On you go." She smiled as Joni rushed away out the kitchen.

If she wasn't insecure before. She sure as hell was now.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They brighten up my day. REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think.**


	15. First Fight

**First Fight**

* * *

"It's only your second night home and you're already up past your bedtime." Punk said, crouching down at Joni's bedside as she giggled, feeling rebellious.

"In care if we weren't asleep by eight the ladies said we wouldn't get any breakfast." She said as Punk just scoffed.

"Well I won't starve you don't worry." He smiled, brushing her hair from her face, "The guys aren't that bad, are they?" Punk smiled.

"I like them." Joni nodded, "They're funny, and no one's ever bought me presents before. Apart from you." She said. She had enjoyed her night with her 'uncles' as Punk kept putting it. They all made her squeal with laughter and got her incredibly thoughtful toys and gifts.

"Well get used to them always being around." He said, "If they ever annoy you I give you permission to tell them to shut up." He nodded a she smiled, getting tired as her eyes began to get heavy, "You like it here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said quietly, "I like living with you. And AJ." She smiled.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I've wanted to be back here with you." He said, "Don't you think for a second that I left because I didn't want you."

"Why did you leave then?" She asked, turning on her side and looking straight into his eyes.

"I uh… I done a wrong thing. A bad thing." He said, "And I had to go away." He said, "You were supposed to stay with your uncle Dean, but he found it hard to look after you, and you got took away."

"Don't you have a family?" She asked innocently, "Maybe they could have looked after me." She said, "My friend in care sometimes got visits from her grandparents, do I have them?" She asked.

"Well my parents didn't want me. For real." He said, "And I went into care when I was a baby." He told her.

"Woah, that must have been a long time ago." She said as he laughed.

"A very, very long time ago." Punk nodded.

"So you don't have a mom or dad?" She asked as Punk shook his head.

"Your mom didn't have parents either." He said, "And I think the reason she couldn't look after you, was because she didn't know what she was doing. I think you scared her." He said honestly.

"I didn't mean to scare her." Joni said sadly.

"Oh, no I don't mean like that." He said quickly, "I just don't think she was ready to be a mom. She didn't know how to be one." He said.

"So you only have your friends?" Joni asked as Punk nodded.

"They're more like my brothers. You know how… you made some friends in care?" He asked as she nodded, "Well I met them."

"They don't have moms or dads either?" Joni asked with fascination.

"No." Punk said.

"So I'm the only one with a dad here." She said with a smile as he laughed.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"What about AJ?" She asked.

"Well… her story is a little different." He said, "She had parents. But they died when she was little and she was put in care." He said as Joni frowned.

"What if your mom and dad want you now?" She asked innocently as Punk couldn't help chuckle.

"I seriously doubt it." Punk said, "But if they do… I think it's a little too late." He told her, "You got all the family you're ever gonna need here." He said, "You don't need the same blood to be family."

"But we have the same blood?" She asked with confusion.

"Yeah." Punk nodded with a smile.

"Will my mom ever come back?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk said, "I don't know where she is. But if she did, I don't know if it'd be such a good idea for you to see her." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I wouldn't want you getting attached for her to up and leave." He said, "She's not healthy."

"Is she sick?" Joni asked.

"You could say that." Punk nodded, "It's better she stays away." He told her.

"Do you miss her?" She asked.

"Sometimes." Punk nodded, "But not as much as I used to. I have AJ now. And I love her." He said as Joni smiled.

"Does she love you?" She asked with a cute smile. She loved to talk. She loved to find out new information.

"Well I hope so." Punk laughed.

"I love AJ. She's fun and she said I could have a sleepover with her one night." She said with excitement.

"Yeah, her house is better than this old place." He said, "You'll like it there."

"But you come to."

"Oh, so I'm invited to this sleepover? I think that would be a first." He said.

"I've never been to one either." She said very seriously as Punk laughed.

"Well there's a first time for everything. Isn't there?" He grinned as she nodded, "Ok, it's getting super late you need to get to sleep." He told her, "I have to work tomorrow, but luckily enough I got a good job, you can come with me." He said.

"The skate park?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "You can stay in the office or you can come out and try out a few boards. Just don't break your neck on me." He said as she laughed.

"I won't." She said.

"Ok." He nodded, "Goodnight, sweetheart." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her head, standing up and hearing a faint whisper from her.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, baby." He smiled, leaving the room and shutting the door over behind him, smiling to himself as he walked into the kitchen, seeing AJ tying the full trash bag that needed taken out.

"I think I'm gonna take off." She told him, running her hand through her hair tiredly.

"What? I thought you were staying tonight." He said.

"Well I'm working tomorrow, and you're working too." She said.

"You're working, aka supervising me at work." He laughed, noticing she wasn't impressed and stopping immediately.

"I have some paperwork to catch up on at the office. Believe it or not you aren't only my problem at work." She said as he laughed a little.

"I never knew I was a problem." He said as she shook her head, "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said bluntly, "I'm just tired."

"I can see that. But you're also pissed off." He said.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "Maybe it's all my insecurities weighing me down." She folded her arms and looked across at him as he sighed.

"You weren't meant to hear that." He said as she just rolled her eyes.

"That's all you have to say to me?" She said.

"You haven't taken it seriously, have you?" He asked her.

"You said all those things like I was some damaged little girl." She said, "Do you have any idea how much it hurt to listen to you list off negative things and habits I have?" She said.

"Everyone isn't perfect AJ." He shook his head, "And those things… they don't even matter. I have bad habits too. Don't take what I said to heart." He said.

"Well I have." She said, "And you're right, you do have bad habits. And I'd listen them all with Carmella with you listening in if I could now." She spat, "I'm pretty sure we'd have a good time."

"You're being stupid." He said.

"Of course I am." She nodded, "If I have all these insecurities then why are you bothering with me?"

"Because I love you." He spat, "Idiot." He scoffed, "I love your stupid ass. All those things I said are nothing, they mean nothing to me, they're true, but I don't care, because those things don't matter when you're laughing and smiling and you're happy with me." He said, "It wasn't a jab at you, or me making fun of you or being rude, it was me saying that even though you might have a few insecurities, I still love you, and I still think you're perfect." He said.

"Just stop talking." She laughed, pushing by him as he followed her through the living room, "I'm glad you still love me, Punk. That's so kind of you. Even with all my extra baggage, I'm glad you still love me." She placed her hand on her chest sarcastically.

"I'd rather you be damaged on the inside than on the outside." He said, having not processed how it sounded until he said it aloud as AJ just laughed and put her hand up.

"Don't you come near me." She spat.

"I didn't mean it like that, AJ." He shook his head.

"You're the one who is damaged here." She spat back, "I'm fine. I'm not an ex convict. I don't have a child who was born with drugs in her system. I don't have a small little apartment and work at a stupid skate park where kids go instead of selling drugs." She spat as he just looked at her coldly and nodded.

"There you go." He nodded, "You're having to convince yourself you're fine by comparing my life to yours." He said, "I know I'm a fucking mess, but I've came a long damn way." He said.

"And so have I." AJ spat, "But you had friends, you had people you could call your family." She spat, "I've had no one. I have no one." She said, holding back her tears.

"You have me." He said, "I didn't mean what I said earlier." He said.

"Yes you did." AJ spat, "Don't you think I know? I don't need someone to tell me all the bad things about me. Especially not you."

"Yeah? Well I don't need someone to tell me how much of a joke my life is." He said, "Especially not you." He spat, "I'm sorry for saying what I did. But I think you're perfect. I've never met someone like you before. You drive me crazy, and those things… I don't even notice."

"You obviously did or else you wouldn't have said." AJ rolled her eyes. In her mind, she knew she should have left by now, but her heart was keeping her here.

"I did because it confused me how such a beautiful women could be insecure, and I put it down to being in care." He said, "I'm sorry if it offended you, but I didn't mean to say it to hurt you." He said.

"Well it did hurt. Especially when you were talking about it with your friends like a high school kid." She shook her head.

"You wanna know why we brought it up? We were talking about Kirin, and the first thing that came into my mind was wow, I never loved her like I love you. I thought about the damage care done to her, and I realised how strange and almost unreal it was for you to be so perfect." He said.

She just folded her arms and looked up at him, frowning as she realised he was being sweet and she still loved him even though he'd hurt her, "I don't like this." She said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Trying to be mad with you and not being be able to." She sighed as he smiled, watching her walk in towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

* * *

A few hours they lay in bed naked, sheets covering them as AJ lay curled into him, thinking back to what was their first big fight just a few hours ago, thinking about all the horrible things she had said, "I didn't mean what I said." She said, looking up at him, "I shouldn't have said anything about Joni, or prison. And your job is fine, and this place is fine." She shook her head, "I was just mad."

"I know." He nodded, "And I'm still sorry for hurting you. What I said was meaningless." He said, "I love you. So much." He said as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too." She nodded, pressing her cheek in against his chest as he held her tightly. She supposed having such a tight relationship with someone meant they knew all your secrets and insecurities. She didn't mean to overreact, but she just didn't like hearing him list all her bad qualities. It made her feel small and useless, but he talked and charmed his way back to her heart. She wasn't mad anymore. If anything the fight had made her realised how much she really did love and care for him.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	16. Letter

**Letter**

* * *

"She does know she's meant to stand on the skateboard. Not sit on it. Right?" Al turned to Punk who laughed as he watched Joni slide down the hills and dips, sitting on one of the skateboards.

"She's having fun." Punk shrugged, half way through his shift and standing with Al at the side.

"She settling in ok?" Al asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "I'm just waiting to come at a hurdle soon. You know… it's all too good to be true, I think." He said, "Gotta enrol her into school soon." He said.

"Don't be thinking so negative." Al said, "She's back where she belongs. Nothing is gonna go wrong." He said, "Should have never been parted from her in the damn first place." He said, "You still not spoke to Joey?"

"No." Punk said, "Haven't heard from him." He shrugged, "I mean I took the bate for him. The least he could do is come thank me." Punk sighed, smiling over at Joni who continued sliding down the hills and dips in the park on the skateboard.

"His sister fucked him up. Joey was always a good guy." Al shook his head.

"Yeah well Kirin fucked everyone up." Punk said as Al turned to him.

"You like this new girl you're with?" He asked as Punk nodded.

"I love her." Punk said, "Never felt this way about anyone before." He said, "And Joni loves her."

"She's a lovely girl." Al said, "You best treat her right." He said as Punk nodded.

"It's harder now that Joni is home. I mean, she understands I have to spend time with her, but I'm still a little weary of leaving Joni with one of the guys for the night. I think I might give it a few weeks." He said.

"Take Joni with you." Al said as Punk just turned around to him with raised eyebrows, "It's just a thought."

"Taking my daughter out on a date with my girlfriend is never something I want to be doing." He said, "AJ is pretty cool with it she understands. We've just been having quiet nights in the house." He said, "I want to make sure Joni is settled first." He said as Al smiled.

"Good." Al nodded, "You seem to be doing good." Al said, "Which is why I'm not excited to give you what I'm about to." He said as Punk just turned around to him.

"What?" Punk said, watching Al take an envelope from his back pocket, handing it to him as he took it with confusion.

"Who is this from?" Punk asked curiously.

"It's from Kirin." Al said as Punk shook his head, "She came by a few months after you'd gone to prison. She must have been in touch with Joey who told her you'd been put inside." He said, "She was completely out of her face when she came. Joni had just been taken off of Dean by social services."

"She came for Joni?" Punk asked, not sure if he wanted to look at the letter.

"She came for money." Al said as Punk just nodded, "I gave her it and she was on her way. She then put this in my hand and asked me to make sure you got it." He shrugged as Punk just sighed, taking a seat on the bench beside, watching Al slowly walk away to go check things out in the park as he opened up the letter.

 _Punk,_

 _So I heard you got banged up. Can't say I'm not surprised. Believe it or not I've missed you. There is a purpose to the letter. I'm just trying to ease into it. I want you to tell Joni I died. I can live with knowing that I couldn't be her mother. But I can't live with knowing that she thinks I didn't want her. I know you can look after her in ways I never could, and I know you can keep her safe. When you get out of prison, I want you to tell her I died. And-_

Punk scrunched up the letter, refusing to read anymore and ripping it up in his hands. It was too late for him to tell Joni she was dead, and even if it wasn't, he wouldn't do that. She deserved the truth. He wouldn't lie to his own daughter because her mother was completely selfish. He refused.

"What was it?" Al asked curiously.

"Kirin being Kirin." Punk said, "Nothing important." He mumbled.

"I don't see her ever coming back here." Al admitted as Punk just nodded.

"Good. It's better for everyone." He said.

"That little girl needs a mother." Al said.

"No mother is better than Kirin being her mother." Punk said, "And plus, she has me, that's all she's ever gonna need." He said as Al smiled.

"And don't forget her uncles." Al said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget." He laughed.

"You get on out of here with her. Take an early day." Al tapped his shoulder.

"I need a full days pay, Al." Punk shook his head.

"I'll still pay you for the full day." He said, "On you go." He nodded, "Go take her for lunch, or go see AJ." He suggested as Punk just smiled.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled, standing up and heading over to get Joni, thankful that Al had let him off early. He could see Joni was getting a little fed up.

* * *

Punk had taken Joni round to AJ's for the night for that 'sleepover' she had talked about. Joni was amazed by AJ's house and loved every part of it. They ordered in Chinese food and sat watching the TV all night. It was perfect. AJ loved having Joni around, she wasn't the bitter girlfriend who was in need of one on one attention from her boyfriend. She understood Joni was a big part of his life. She almost felt like they were a little family together. She loved it, and Punk felt the same.

"Can I put my pyjamas on?" Joni asked, sitting over on the opposite couch from Punk and AJ who were sitting together, lacing their hands through one anothers comfortingly as they sat watching whichever movie it was that Joni wanted to pick.

"I might put mine on too." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes.

"Is this really a sleepover?" He asked as AJ laughed.

"You stay here and keep the couch warm." She smiled, standing up as Joni ran ahead. AJ turned her head back to Punk and smiled, walking away out the living room and following Joni upstairs, not being able to help smile to himself as he watched. If there was any sort of female figure that Joni needed in her life to look up to, he wouldn't want it to be anyone other than AJ.

"Come see my pyjamas, AJ." Joni announced as she headed into the spare room which was where she was sleeping for the night, "Look, they have kermit on them." She pointed to the laid out pyjamas on the bed.

"No way." AJ smiled, "Wait here." She said, rushing into her own bedroom and searching through her pyjama drawer, quickly stripping and putting on the similar pyjamas she had to Joni's, running back into the spare room and presenting herself, "Tada." She pointed to her pyjamas.

"They're almost the same!" Joni piped up with excitement, "You have Miss Piggy on yours too." She smiled as AJ nodded.

"She's my favourite." AJ smiled.

"Quickly. We have to show dad." Joni said as AJ nodded, only wishing she could match the same excitement that Joni had.

"Don't worry. I don't think he's going anywhere." AJ laughed, crouching down and helping her into her pyjamas. She'd never been around little kids. She'd always wanted a little brother or sister and she knew that unfortunately wasn't going to happen, she supposed the only time she would get a chance to interact with children was the day she became a mother….

"I wish you were my mom." Joni said quietly as AJ pulled her pyjama t-shirt through her head, "My mom didn't want me." She said.

"That isn't the case at all, sweetheart." AJ shook her head, "It's not that she doesn't want you. She just wasn't ready to look after you. She wasn't sure how to be a mom." AJ said, "And she knew your dad could take great care of you." She said, "I'm sure she loves you very much."

"Then why isn't she here?" Joni frowned.

"She's better off not being here, trust me." AJ said, only saying what she knew Punk would say.

"Are you always going to be around?" Joni asked, "Because I like you being around. Dad likes you being around and he's happy when he's with you." She said. She'd sensed throughout all the visits and coming home also that her father was very much in love. She may have been little but she wasn't blind.

"I love your dad very much. And I'm gonna be around as much as you need and want me to be." She promised.

"Can we go show him our pyjamas now?" Joni asked as AJ nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon." She said, leading the way downstairs.

If it meant that in years to come she played step mom to Joni, she really didn't mind at all. She seen a future with Punk, and she knew Joni would be apart of that future and it was completely fine with her.

"Look dad, look… we have matching pyjamas… well they aren't matching but they both have Kermit on them." Joni announced as she rushed in the living room and climbed on top of her father who examined them both.

"Did you two plan this?" He asked as AJ laughed, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"The funny thing is… we didn't." AJ smiled, "We just so happen to both have great taste." She shrugged as Punk smiled.

"I see." Punk nodded with a smile.

* * *

Later on, Joni had fell asleep on the couch whilst Punk and AJ sat finishing off the rest of the movie that they wanted to watch. Some action movie that was too gory to watch when Joni was awake. Punk was going to put Joni up to bed, but she seemed comfortable on the couch cuddling into her bear. AJ just threw a blanket from the cupboard over her and let her sleep away.

"So I got a letter today from Kirin." Punk said to AJ who sat up straight from leaning into him and looked in his eyes, "She gave it to Al when I was in prison."

"What did it say?" AJ shook her head.

"She asked me if I would tell Joni that she was dead." Punk grumbled, "It said that she could live with not being her mom, but she couldn't live with Joni knowing that she didn't want her." Punk said, "And I've already told Joni she's alive and out there." Punk shrugged.

"I would have persuaded you not to anyway if you hadn't." She said, "You can't tell her she's dead when she isn't. And she shouldn't ask you to do that." AJ shook her head.

"I just want her to stay out of it." Punk said, "Her and Joey can stay gone." He said.

"Weren't you real close to Joey?" AJ asked with a frown, rubbing his arm softly as he nodded.

"Yeah, he was the first kid I made friends with in care." Punk nodded, "And then the rest of them came along just after. But he was the first time I could say, oh someone is actually talking to me. He was like my brother." He said, "And I took the bate for him and he's not done shit to thank me for it." He shook his head, "I was the only one with a kid. I was the one with so much to lose, and it was me he came begging for help to." He said.

"Maybe because he trusted you so much." AJ suggested, "Maybe he feels guilty for you going down and he wants to stay away. Maybe he think you'll be angry with him." AJ suggested, some of her probation officer mind coming to life as she tried to comfort him, knowing he was getting a little distressed about it.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "The Joey I know would have been waiting at the prison gates ready to squeeze me to death." He said, "And he should have reached out to Joni in care. He's her uncle. For real." Punk said.

"Maybe he didn't know she got put in care."

"Still shows a lack of concern for any of us. He just ran off when it suited him and when I couldn't convince him otherwise." He said, "And I don't even think he's with Kirin." He shook his head.

"What makes you think that?" AJ asked.

"Well Al said Kirin came round with that letter a few months after I'd gone down. She was completely out her face and Joey wasn't anywhere to be seen." He said, "So unless they've met up after, I don't think they're with one another."

"Don't waste your time stressing about it." She said, "They can do whatever it is they're gonna do, we're here, with Joni. And that's all that matters." She said, "Kirin is stupid for not taking advantage of such a wonderful daughter." AJ said, "And Joey is stupid for actually taking advantage of a tight friendship." She shook her head, "Don't think about them." She shook her head as he smiled.

"You know she loves you, right?" Punk asked her with a smile as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "When I was helping her put her pyjamas on she said she wished I was her mom." She said as he smiled.

"You haven't been anything less these past few weeks. You knew what to say when I didn't." He said.

"Yeah, well that's all part of my-"

"Job." Punk finished, "I know but she loves you being around, and I love having you around." He said.

"Well I love being around. And if it means that one day down the line if we get serious, and I have to play step mom, I'm more than happy to do so." She said, "She's a sweet little girl that deserves a family. People who love her." She said, turning to Joni and smiling.

"And I promise you, once Joni feels ok about staying with one of the guys for a night, I'll take you out. I just wanna make sure she's settled first." He said.

"Don't worry about that." AJ shook her head, "Although, I was invited to my boss' birthday party. It's in this fancy hotel and everyone from my work is going. I'd feel really bad if I didn't show, so I was wondering if you'd come with me." She said, "It's not for another couple of weeks."

"That should be fine. She got on pretty well with the guys last night and that was her first time seeing them. She's pretty easy to charm." He said.

"Well good, because I really didn't wanna go alone." She admitted.

"I'll be there." Punk nodded as AJ smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his lips softly, causing him to pull back and look over to Joni. AJ just smirked, knowing what he was getting at and standing up off the couch, "I'll be waiting." She hummed, heading away on upstairs as Punk shut everything off quickly, lifting up Joni and heading upstairs to put her into bed.

Punk tucked Joni into the bed in AJ's spare room, making sure the covers were over her and her bear was tucked into her arm like she insisted it be every night. She was beautiful. And AJ was right, she deserved a family who loved her. Kirin had no idea what she had missed out on.

He kissed her head and left the room, closing the door over and making his way into AJ's room, closing the door over and smiling as he seen her lying on the bed in her underwear, propped up on her elbows.

"Ah, my favourite sight." He said as she smiled.

"I was thinking…" She sat up, "I think I'm gonna start teasing you more." She admitted, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Maybe I'll send you a picture and accidentally forget to put clothes on in it." She smiled, "Maybe a video." She shrugged.

"I don't do that to you." Punk laughed, "But that would be very cruel." He said.

"Yeah but you do tease me, and you think you're so in control." She said, moving her hips slowly from side to side.

"That's because I am." Punk whispered to her with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." She said as he watched her sink down to her knees and begin to unbuckle his belt. He just laughed and smiled down at her, running his hands through her hair and rolling his head back as she eventually took him into her mouth.

Their relationship got stronger every day, and not a day went by where he could imagine his life without AJ. He'd never been this serious about a girl before.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. Let me know what you think.**


	17. Stereotypical

**Stereotypical**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Joni had came home. She was now enrolled in school for her first year and had settled into home life with her father very well. Tonight was her first night being away from him. Dean had volunteered to come round and stay at Punk's apartment whilst AJ and Punk were out to watch Joni. Joni was more than familiar with the guys and was able to trust them very much now.

Meanwhile AJ and Punk were out for AJ's boss' party that she had asked Punk to join her to a few weeks back when Joni had first came home. It was at a fancy hotel reception and they kept their distance by sitting in the corner quietly chatting.

"Did she have a better day today?" AJ asked over the music. She was referring to Joni who was actually finding it a little tough going to school. It wasn't something she was used to and Punk had told her she hadn't made any new friends yet like he had hoped she would.

"I think so." Punk said, "When she came home today she just seemed sad that we were going out. But Dean brought her pizza so she lightened up a little." He shrugged, "It's only been a week." Punk said.

"I know, she'll get used to it." AJ nodded, suddenly feeling a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to see one of her work collegues that she was vaguely familiar with. He sometimes dropped off a coffee into her office when she stayed late.

"Chris." AJ smiled, "Hey, how are you?" She asked politely, turning her back to Punk for a second and standing up to greet him.

"I'm great. I didn't think you'd be here." He said, touching her arm friendly as Punk sat back on his seat and watched, unimpressed.

"I know, these things normally aren't my thing. But since it's the boss." AJ said, "Uh, this is my boyfriend, Phil." AJ stepped aside and introduced Punk who still stayed slouched on his seat, not going to any effort to say hello besides forcing a weak smile to the man.

"Hey, man." Chris said as Punk just nodded, getting a scowl from AJ for being so rude and stubborn, "I'm just sitting over there." Chris pointed, "If you fancy a dance later you know where I am." He smiled playfully, touching her arm again as Punk rolled his eyes, watching the very brave man walk away. Brave to be touching his girlfriend like that.

"If you fancy a dance later?" Punk repeated, looking up at AJ who sat back down beside him.

"You were really rude there." AJ said, "He's a nice guy."

"Nice guy that wants to fuck you." Punk nodded as AJ rolled her eyes.

"I think he's with a girlfriend." AJ said, "That's just the way Chris is." She said.

"Oh, you two know each other on a friendly day to day, first name basis?" Punk asked as AJ just shook her head.

"And you say I'm the jealous one?" She said, "I'm not interested in anyone other than your stupid ass. He's a sweetheart, and I'm not rude like you are. I do actually interact with my work colleagues." She said.

"I wasn't rude. I smiled." Punk said as AJ tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"You were rude." AJ confirmed, "I came here to have a nice night with you, so can we just have a nice night?" She asked, placing her hand on his lap as he just nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled to her, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Punks apartment, Dean was doing a pretty good job at looking after Joni by letting her tune in on the violent, action movie he was watching. She seemed to be enjoying it, so he didn't change the channel. They'd had pizza and talked away the full night like a grown man and six year old girl normally would.

"Uncle Dean, did you know my mom?" Joni turned to Dean as the movie went to a break.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "Yeah I knew her really well." Dean said, "Why?" He asked.

"Dad says that she wasn't ready to look after me, but I know he's lying just to make it ok. I know she didn't want me." She said as Dean frowned.

"He's not lying, sweetheart." Dean shook his head, "Your mom really wasn't ready to take care of you back then."

"And she still isn't ready?" Joni asked.

"No. Some people are just… never ready." He said, "And I think she's one of those people." He said.

"So I'll never see her or know her?" She asked as Dean shook his head.

"It's better that you stay with your dad, and only your dad." He said, "He'd do anything for you. Your mom on the other hand… she's not that good at looking after her own self, never mind you aswell." He said, "It's just the way it is."

"It sucks." Joni huffed.

"Tons of kids just grow up with one parent." He said, "And some kids grow up with none." He said as she looked up at him, "You're incredibly lucky to have your father."

"I know. I love him." Joni said cutely as Dean smiled, watching her cross her legs in a basket, placing her teddy bear in the basket of her legs, smiling on at the commercials on the TV.

If he remembered right, Punk had a photo album that he remembered taking from his old apartment when he went to prison. It was the only thing he asked him to take. And he remembered giving him it back when he got this place.

"You wanna see your mom?" He asked as Joni's eyes lit up and nodded. She may have been hurt that her mother didn't want to be around her, but she still longed to know what she looked like.

"Ok. Stay here, I'll be back." He said, heading away into Punk's bedroom and looking at the places he assumed Punk would keep that box, finally finding it and heading back into the living room where Joni was sitting up waiting.

"Is it pictures?" Joni asked as Dean nodded, opening the box lid and looking at the scattered pictures that hadn't been put back properly.

"I think your dad has been looking through them." He admitted, noticing how messy the box was, as if they had been thrown in with force and shut away. He spent forever trying to find an appropriate picture to show Joni. Every picture of Kirin she had bloodshot eyes, looked completely wasted and out of her face.

"C'mon, show me show me." Joni said, getting impatient as Dean finally found a good one.

"Alright, here." He showed her the picture. It was a picture of him, Joey, Punk and Kirin. They were happy. Kirin was sitting on Punk's lap with her arm around him, him and Joey had their arms around one another closely. It was a good picture.

"Is that her?" Joni pointed to Kirin, looking at the picture deeply, "She's pretty." She admitted.

"Yeah, must be where you get it from." He said.

"Must be." Joni shrugged innocently, handing Dean the picture back.

"Oh, look. Here's one of you as a baby." He said, passing her the picture of her sitting on Punk's lap, maybe about the age of one. She had one of his cubs baseball caps on backwards which made her laugh.

"Why am I wearing the hat like that?" She laughed as Dean just shrugged.

"I think your dad put it on you." Dean said, "Here's another one of your mom." He said, passing her another picture of just Punk and Kirin, both slouched on a couch and smiling at the camera.

"Dad doesn't look as happy like he is with AJ." Joni said as Dean smiled. She might have been a kid but she picked up on things.

"Your mom wasn't in a good place here." He said, flicking through the pictures and spotting a picture of Kirin heavily pregnant with a cigarette in her hand, her eyes red and her skin pale. God knows who took the picture, but it made him sick to his stomach. He wondered how any of them were able to stand by her like this. But he supposed there was nothing they could do. She was an addict.

"Have you got anymore?" Joni asked.

"You wanna see a real old one?" Dean smiled, passing her over a picture of him and Punk when they were just fifteen. They both wore baggy ripped up clothes, Punk's hair was blonde whilst Dean's was messy all over his face. That had little cute faces but with tormented eyes that had already seen so much.

"Dad's hair looks like spaghetti." Joni laughed, "And you're really skinny." She examined the picture.

"Trying to say I'm fat now?" Dean raised his eyebrows as she just shy'd away and laughed quietly, "I think this one is in the hospital, just after you were born." He said, passing her the picture of Punk holding her, Kirin sleeping in the background of the picture.

"What's around my nose?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, it was oxygen tubes. You were finding it hard to breathe." He said.

"Why?" Joni asked as Dean just turned to her.

"I'm uh… I'm not sure." He lied, _"Because your mom smoked, drank and took drugs when she was pregnant with you and almost killed you."_ He thought to himself.

"Are there anymore of my mom?" She asked as Dean just shook his head.

"Believe it or not there isn't." Dean said truthfully. The rest of the pictures were either inappropriate to show of Kirin, or just didn't have her in it.

"She seems nice but AJ is nicer." Joni said childishly.

"She is." Dean agreed, "And your dad really loves her. I can tell." He said.

"Do you know how they met?" Joni asked curiously. Questions tended to just pop into her head.

"Well… when your dad got out of prison, AJ helped him out a lot, and they just… got together." Dean shrugged with no other words to put it, "Sometimes people just meet, and everything falls into place." He told her, "And you'll know what I mean by that when you grow up. If your dad lets you even look at a boy, that is." Dean laughed, "C'mon help me put these away." He asked her as she helped him put the pictures back in the box.

* * *

"How about that dance now? Since you never come to these." Chris appeared back at the table AJ and Punk were sitting at.

"Oh, I'm not much of a dancer." AJ shook her head, turning to Punk who had no expression on his face.

"That doesn't matter." Chris laughed, "C'mon." He encouraged as AJ just turned to Punk who sat like a child with his arms folded.

"Ok." AJ nodded, standing up and heading to the dance-floor as Chris followed her as Punk watched with anger burning through his eyes. Maybe this was just 'chris being chris' but he didn't like it all. AJ was his. It stayed that way. They'd been having a great night together. They even danced to a few songs, chatted with a few people at their table, and chatted privately together about how their week had went. Since Joni had came home (not that it was a problem) they did see less of each other.

Although his blood was sizzling whilst he watched AJ dance with her 'work colleague' he couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. She was beautiful in his eyes all the time, but tonight, with her dress on and her hair and make-up done, she was the only girl in the room to him. His girl. His.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, AJ was enjoying her dance with Chris, not thinking much of it. She wasn't very friendly with many people at work, she wasn't very friendly at all with him all honesty. They spoke on a casual basis when ever they were at the office, but nothing more. She hoped Punk understood that.

"So the guy you're with… treating you right?" He asked as AJ was taken back a little by the invasion of privacy. That had nothing to do with him.

"Um… not that it has anything to do with you." She said as politely as she could, "But yes. He is." She said.

"Rumour is he's one of your jobs." He said as AJ scowled lightly, trying to smile it off.

"I'm glad that my love life is the talk of work right now. It actually makes me feel quite good."

"Aren't you scared? I hear he was in prison for killing someone." He said.

"You have no business talking about him like you know him." She spat, pausing in the middle of the floor.

"I'm just worried. You're a sweet girl, and I'd hate for anything to happen to you." He said, "Guys like him hate people like us. You know it."

"Well not him." AJ spat, "How dare you." She said, storming away as Punk was ready to be there, having watched from afar.

"What the fuck did he say to you?" Punk asked her as she grabbed her coat.

"Can we go?" She asked.

"What did he say to you?" Punk asked again, grabbing her arm as Chris ran up to them, pushing him roughly as he stumbled back.

"Take your hands off her." Chris said as Punk just laughed.

"C'mon, Punk. Let's go home." AJ suggested as Punk stood still, looking across at Chris.

"Who the fuck are you?" Punk shook his head, "Don't put your hands on me, and stop undressing my girl with your eyes." He spat.

"Punk." AJ whispered, taking hold of her hand, "You're on probation." She whispered quietly to remind him that he couldn't do anything stupid.

"Yeah. That's right." Chris nodded, "You're on probation. She's your probation officer. So run along, go answer her questions for the day and go back to the hut you came from." He spat as AJ took her hand and slapped across Chris' cheek.

"Fuck you." AJ spat, "You have absolutely no right." She said, tugging on Punk's hand to leave as Punk began to walk slowly, pushing by Chris roughly.

"He's not the type of person you want to get involved with, April!" Chris shouted, but Punk and AJ had already left.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	18. Sick

**Sick**

* * *

"You let her watch Rambo? Are you a fucking idiot?" Punk shoved Dean as he headed back to his apartment the next day, "She's six years old. That film still makes me fucking cringe." He said.

"She liked it!" Dean shouted back innocently, "And nothing else was on." He shrugged as Punk just shook his head.

"She liked watching people's heads get blown off?" Punk asked, standing in the kitchen as Dean sat eating toast.

"Yes, she did." Dean said, "And plus, she knew it was a movie, she's not a fucking idiot."

"I know she isn't. You are." Punk said, "Where is she? Did you lose her in my own apartment?" He asked.

"She went out with Enzo for breakfast." Dean shrugged as Punk smiled, "He was headed to work. I didn't fancy it so he just took Joni. Said he would drop her off on his way back to work." He said as Punk just nodded, "How did your night go?"

"Shit." Punk replied, leaning against the kitchen counter, "This guy AJ works with wanted to fight me, and when your girlfriend is your probation officer, it doesn't sit well." He said, "I wanted to knock the guys teeth down his throat." He said.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked.

"Well first of all he was touching AJ, fucking stroking her arm like she was a cat… and of course he's undressing her with his fucking eyes." He said, "Then he asks her to dance, and he says all this mean shit to her about me, saying I'm not someone to be getting involved with. And then he comes over and pushes me, acts hero and makes a fool of his self. And what can I do? Nothing. Cause I'm on fucking probation." He huffed, "AJ slapped him though." He added with pride.

"What's it got to do with anyone what you two do? I thought her boss was cool with it all?" Dean asked.

"She is. She was nice to me. Told me that AJ was needing a good guy to treat her right. But this guy was just a massive dick." He shook his head, "So we went home and I got laid, frustratedly." He said.

"I don't think there is ever such a thing." Dean laughed.

"Oh, there is." Punk nodded.

"Who cares what people think, man." Dean stood up, placing his empty plate in the sink, "You and AJ do what you wanna do. Fuck everyone else." He said as Punk nodded, "I hope you don't mind but I uh… I showed Joni a few pictures of Kirin last night." He said as Punk stood up straight from leaning against the counter.

"Why would you do that?" He asked sternly.

"Well she wanted to know what her mom looked like, and I knew you still had that old box full of photos, so I showed her some. She deserves to know what her mom looks like." He said.

"Yeah, well I think that's my call. Not yours." He said, "What'd she say?" He asked curiously.

"Her exact words were, she seems nice but AJ is nicer." Dean said, "She wasn't all that fussed, man." Dean shrugged.

"You showed her reasonable ones, right? Not ones with her out of her face?" Punk asked.

"I showed her the very few sober and clean ones I could find of Kirin." He said, "And I showed her a few other ones of her as a baby." He said, "She asked what the tubes were around her nose when I showed her a picture of her in the hospital."

"What'd you say?" Punk asked.

"Just that she was having trouble breathing. I couldn't get into it all." He said as Punk nodded.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't have done any harm to anyone." Punk shrugged it off, "I think we're gonna stay at AJ's tonight. It's both our day off tomorrow, figured we'd take Joni out somewhere." He shrugged.

"You on a mid shift today?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. AJ's picking Joni up when she gets back from the office. She gets home early today. They're gonna come here and get some clothes to stay." He said as Dean nodded.

"Alright, man. Well I'll get out your hair here." Dean said.

"Thanks for looking after her last night. She wasn't any trouble, was she?" Punk asked as Dean shook his head.

"Of course she wasn't. She's an angel." He said.

"Ok. Well thanks." Punk nodded, "Even if you did let her watch Rambo, fucking idiot." Punk shoved him playfully out the kitchen as Dean walked away laughing.

* * *

AJ was just finishing up at the office, having had a day of sitting on her computer, filing things and almost falling asleep from how tired and bored she was. She'd already had around four cups of coffee, and the day was still young. As soon as she seen Chris come through her office door she stood up.

"Get out." She ordered, pointing her finger to the door as he put his hands up.

"I'm not here to start anything." Chris said, "I just wanted to apologise for how I was last night." He said, "I had a little bit to drink, I said things I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." He said as AJ just stood quietly.

"You had no right. What I do outside this office is nobody's business but mine." She said, "Those things you said to him. You know how hard it is for ex convicts to face the public again. Would you have said all of that to one of your own guys?" She asked.

"He just doesn't look like the type you'd wanna get involved with."

"Stop categorising him. He doesn't look no different from the other killers, thieves and drug smugglers we've had in these offices." She said, "Stop trying to play my knight and shining armour." She said, "I rejected you for a reason." She spat.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, April." He said, "I see you as nothing more than a friend now." She said, "I don't want you to get too caught up in him that you lose the sight of your own job. What happens when he commits another offence, and you love him too much to note it down or send him back to prison? And then Katherine finds out. And then she has to fire you. And you not only lose a man you love, but you lose your job too."

"Bullshit." AJ spat, "That won't happen. Phil isn't going back to jail. And I am not losing my job." She said, "Now get the hell out of my office." She said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I have a bad feeling about this guy." He said as AJ sat back down on her chair.

"Goodbye, Chris." She said, looking back on her computer with no interest to him whatsoever.

"April, I-"

"Goodbye!" AJ shouted, looking over at him as he walked out of her office slowly, closing the door behind him as she collapsed back against her chair with a deflated sigh, rubbing her temple as she felt herself getting a headache.

* * *

"You want more noodles?" AJ asked later that night, looking over to Punk and Joni who sat finishing off dinner. They'd just ordered in Chinese. She was going in for seconds and supposed she better ask her other two companions if they wanted anymore.

"I'm good." Punk nodded.

"I'm finished." Joni smiled, pushing away her plate with half the food still on it.

"You haven't ate anything." Punk said, sitting across from her, "Eat more." He pushed the plate back into her.

"I'm not hungry." She said, "I have a tummy ache."

"Don't give me that." Punk shook his head, "What's your tummy sore with?" He asked, "Lies?"

"No." She batted back, scowling at him, "It's sore because it's sore." She said.

"Good one." Punk nodded, "Just eat some more." He said, "You've barely touched anything." He said as AJ came back, sitting down beside Joni, taking her second helping of food as Punk watched her, "AJ's on her second plate and you can't even finish one." He said.

"AJ's bigger than me." Joni defended as Punk shook his head.

"Not by much." He said, "Ow." He yelped feeling AJ kick him under the table, "Just eat some more. It's not gonna do you any harm." He said.

"Fine!" Joni moaned, pulling her plate back in and tucking back into her food.

She eventually cleared most of her plate, and Punk let her head off into the living room to watch some TV. AJ had slid into her seat and was now facing him, both finished their dinner and talking about their day, which both were very different. Punk had a lowkey, rather calm day. Whilst AJ had a lot to tell.

"So Chris comes into my office today." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"To mentally undress you again with his eyes?" He asked.

"No." AJ scoffed, "He apologises, but then continues to talk shit about you like that's gonna be ok with me." She shook her head.

"What'd he say?" Punk asked.

"That I'm gonna be too in love with you to do my job. That if you commit another offence, I'll cover for you and then someone will find out and you'll go to jail and I'll lose my job." She said.

"This guy is a little crazy." He said, "Why is he so obsessed with making sure you're ok? I've never heard you speak about him once."

"That's because I've never had a boyfriend up until now."

"So all the jealous men at your work now want to fight me?" He asked as she laughed.

"Just him." She said, "He uh… he asked me out one time." She said as Punk sat, unimpressed, "I said no. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Wasn't looking for anything actually. And I told him that. Ever since then he's been weird with me." She shrugged.

"I'm glad you rejected his ass." Punk spat, "If he gives you anymore grief just let me know. I'll talk to him." He said casually as she laughed.

"No. You won't." AJ said, "Girlfriend me is so turned on right now that you want to go punch him for harassing me, but probation officer me forbids you to go anywhere near him." She said as he laughed.

"You forbid me?" He said, "I'm not gonna punch him. I'll just have a pleasant conversation with him." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." AJ said sarcastically, suddenly hearing a loud cough from the living room followed by what sounded like Joni throwing up.

Punk immediately stood up and rushed into the living room with AJ following, both of them pausing at the living room door as Joni stood, having just thrown up everywhere, looking up at them with a sorry expression.

"I didn't mean it." She said.

"Hey, come here, baby." Punk said, "Are you ok?" He crouched down, about to hug her when he realised her pyjamas were all sick and she looked ready to throw up again-

AJ looked down, putting her hand over her mouth as she looked down at Punk's t-shirt having the entire second round of Joni's hurling, cringing as he stood up straight.

"I said I had a tummy ache." Joni looked up at him as he nodded, trying his best to ignore the dripping sick down his shoulder and front of his t-shirt.

"Take her for a bath." AJ suggested, "I'll clean up down here." She said, "Give me your t-shirt I'll throw it in the wash." She said also as he stripped off his t-shirt slowly, making sure he didn't make a mess of it even more, folding it up inside out and handing it to her.

"Well I guess that's what I get for making you eat your dinner." He said, walking away upstairs as AJ headed to the cleaning cupboard for sprays, cloths and a basin.

* * *

Punk bathed Joni for a good half hour, making sure she was well and truly clean and he also made sure she'd got some medicine from AJ, as she was now burning a fever. He panicked a little but he knew it was just a bug or twenty four hour virus. Well, actually… he didn't know that until AJ told him it would probably be that.

He had to give her one of his t-shirts to wear as a night dress since she'd only brought one pair of pyjamas and they were now covered in sick. She then resided in AJ's bedroom beside her, lying where he normally slept as he decided to take a shower himself.

"You comfy?" He asked Joni who was laid up on the bed beside AJ, propped up on the pillows, hugging into her teddy bear for comfort, "Your fever is going down." He put his hand on her head.

"Yeah." She said.

He felt awful for not taking her seriously when she said she had a sore tummy. He thought she was just saying it because she didn't want to eat. He couldn't unsee her confused, sick little worried face when they both rushed into the living room to see her standing.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate when I get out the shower, alright?" He told her, brushing her hair from her face as she nodded.

"Can I get in on that?" AJ asked, watching the TV in the corner of her room with Joni.

"I suppose so." Punk smiled, "You sure you're ok?" He asked Joni who nodded.

"Can I sleep in beside you both tonight?" She asked as AJ grinned to Punk, knowing that wouldn't set well for his needs.

"Yeah. Of course you can." Punk smiled, kissing her head as she smiled and turned back to the TV, catching AJ smirking beside as he shook his head, turning around and heading into the bathroom in her room to take a shower.

* * *

Punk immediately regretted agreeing to let Joni sleep in with he and AJ tonight. He couldn't exactly say no to her whilst she was sick, but he was wishing he had now. Somehow he had been pushed to the very edge of the bed whilst she and AJ enjoyed all the space in the world together. He actually felt quite offended.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, every time he tried to shuffle Joni over (who had insisted in sleeping bang on in the middle of them) she would kick him or slap him with her hand accidentally in her sleep.

It got so bad he had to just stand up in a huff, looking on at them hogging the bed and sleeping peacefully. Even though they were both very small, he was still somehow pushed to the edge of the bed. He wasn't having it.

"Fucking ridiculous." He cursed as he left the bedroom and walked into the spare room, stripping the covers back angrily and getting into the bed, shutting his eyes and suddenly opening them as he began to hear a vibrating noise coming from the drawers beside him.

He opened up the top drawer and seen nothing but some CD's he assumed belong to AJ. He then opened the second and seen some books, and then the third, where he had to blink a few times to sink in what it was he was seeing, chuckling to himself as he picked the vibrator up and shook his head, "AJ, AJ, AJ..." He hummed and shook his head, "How do you..." He looked around trying to turn it off when AJ burst through the door, hair over her face, her eyes screwed up from the hall light.

"It is 4am. What are you doing?!" She shrieked but in a whisper, as if she was talking to a child, having heard a buzzing noise from next door where she noticed he was gone. She then opened her eyes more clearly to see what he was waving around in his hand.

"Are you secretly a sex addict?" He asked, "Because I've always wanted to meet one." He whispered as she stormed over to him and grabbed the vibrator from him, turning it off and throwing it back in the drawer and closing it, turning back to him and pushing him on the chest.

"It's 4am. Go to sleep." She hissed as if talking to a child who'd woke their mother up.

"Can we use it?" He asked lively, propping himself up on his elbows, "What else you got lying around here? Some handcuffs? Rope? Whips?" He asked, "You can call me Mr Grey if you want." He said as she scowled at him.

"You're funny." She whispered, "I hope you're thinking of me touching myself right now." She said, "I hope you're thinking of me using that vibrator. Screaming and shouting. Just begging for that release. All naked in my bed. Touching myself." She whispered as he gulped, "And I hope you're getting hard." She nodded, "Because I am going back to bed and you're gonna have to figure it all out on your own." She said, walking away as he grabbed her back.

"I don't think so." He laughed, pulling her in beside him on top of him, pulling down her loose vest top she was wearing, closing his mouth around her breasts as she moaned lightly, feeling him squeeze her ass as she straddled his hips, "Gotta be quiet." She whispered as she nodded, reaching down and kissing his lips softly as he laughed against her lips. She couldn't say no. He loved it.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol. Let me know what you think!**


	19. Coming Back

**Coming Back**

* * *

"You got everything?" Punk asked, a few days later, getting ready to take Joni to school, making sure she had everything she needed in her bookbag, passing it to her as she put it on her shoulders and huffed.

"I didn't know I had to go every week." She huffed.

"What? You thought it'd be a one week thing?" He laughed a little as she nodded.

"I don't like it there. The kids are mean and I get bored." She sighed.

"They're mean to you?" Punk asked as she nodded.

"One boy took my lunch the other day and put it in the trash." She said, "And I was hungry."

"Alright, ok… well I'm gonna have a talk with your teacher, and it'll all stop. I promise." He crouched down to her, "You just tell anyone that tries to pick on you, that you got a dad that'll beat their ass. You understand?" He asked as she nodded, "Ok, good girl." He pressed a loud kiss on her cheek, "Let's go." He announced.

* * *

They finally arrived at the school, and whilst Joni ran off into her class, Punk managed to grab her teacher to talk to for a few minutes.

"Can I help you?" The politely spoken woman asked.

"Yeah. I'm Joni's father." He said as the teacher nodded, "She's told me she's getting picked on. Some boy is taking her lunch and trashing it, she doesn't wanna come here because of it. So… I don't know, can you maybe talk to them all, and keep your eye on Joni?" He asked.

"I sure can." The woman said, "Sometimes it's kids just being kids." She tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah? Well my daughter is coming home hungry and takes almost an hour to get out of bed in the morning because she doesn't want to come here and get picked on." He said as the woman just nodded seriously.

"I'll keep an eye on it, sir. I promise." She said as Punk nodded.

"Good." Punk said, "Thank you." He said as she nodded and headed away into class. He got a glimpse through the glass, looking on at the kids sitting on the floor with their legs crossed waiting on the teacher, trying to spot Joni when he noticed she was sitting alone, far away from everyone, resting her cheek into the palm of her hand as she looked on at the teacher.

* * *

"Maybe she just hasn't met a little friend yet. She's shy. It could take some time." AJ told Punk who had stopped by at her office to talk to her about it.

"I know, but it's not like the problem is her not making friends, the problem is she's getting picked on, and I don't like it. She said some boy trashed her lunch the other day." He said as AJ frowned, "She shouldn't be an easy target. She's a Brooks." He said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Things will settle down and she'll make friends soon enough. Kids pick on each other all the time." She said, trying to make sure Punk wasn't worrying.

"Yeah, well I don't want my daughter being picked on. She should have fun at school. She should enjoy walking through those doors in the morning. I practically have to drag her there." He said, taking a seat down in front of her office desk.

"Listen, baby… you're gonna have to go." She shook her head.

"Why are you busy?" He questioned.

"Because my job doesn't only consist of monitoring you." She reminded him, "I have files that need faxed. Documents need sorted. Emails and phone calls." She said, "If my boss sees you here she'll go crazy." She said.

"You can just say we're having a meeting." He shrugged.

"I have all this work to do. I need you to go." She said as he huffed.

"Fine." He said, standing up straight, "When will you be home?" He asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I might end up staying late." She said, "I want to get caught up with everything." She told him. She'd been so busy and focused on him, she'd let her office work slide and had quite a lot to catch up on.

"How late is late?" Punk asked.

"Late." AJ said, "I'll see you tomorrow, though." She said as he just grunted and left unhappily.

* * *

Later on, Punk was picking up Joni from school, waiting outside as he seen her run out, crouching down and catching her in his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, how'd it go today?" He asked curiously as she appeared to have a smile on her face.

"Good." Joni smiled, "I told Stanley that you would beat his ass if he put my lunch in the trash again." She smiled as his expression faded.

"You used those exact words?" Punk asked as she nodded proudly.

"Just like you said." She nodded as Punk spot the teacher walking up to him.

"Mr… Brooks." The teacher said, having almost forgotten.

"Enzo's over there. He came with me. Go get him." Punk pointed over to Enzo who had joined him to pick Joni up, watching Joni run away to go get Enzo as Punk turned back to the teacher, "Everything alright?" He smiled innocently.

"Did you tell Joni to tell a child in her class that you would beat his ass if he continued to pick on your daughter?" She asked sternly.

"Um..." He scratched the back of his head, "I might have, and I think she took it way more serious than I intended her to." He said.

"Well that is not appropriate language or behaviour for a six year old little girl to be indulging in." She said as Punk stood, feeling like he was the kid getting into trouble here, "Miraculously though, everything seemed smooth today with Joni. Maybe your words helped, but they are still not acceptable, and I don't want to hear Joni use them again." She said.

"She won't." Punk said, "But maybe you should figure out a way to make sure your students aren't picking on one another. Maybe then I wouldn't have to tell my daughter to say that." He said, "If I hear my daughter tell me she was picked on again, or some kid put her lunch in the trash, or she was called a name, or pushed or shoved. It'll be you I come to talk to. And I'm honestly not a nice person when I'm angry." He told her truthfully, "And your a sweet lady, I don't wanna get angry with you. So can you sort something out?" He asked, his attempts to intimidate were well and truly working, watching the teacher just nod.

"Yes." She said, "But I don't want to hear that language come from Joni again." She said, "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Punk smiled, "Thank you." He nodded, turning on his foot and headed out of the playground to catch up with Enzo and Joni.

* * *

"Ok, what's that word there?" Punk asked, sitting with Joni at the dinner table in his apartment, helping her do her homework after they'd finished dinner, watching her screw her eyes up to try and read it, "Are you blind?" He joked as she shook her head.

"It's just hard to see." She said.

"Maybe you need glasses." He suggested.

"I don't want glasses." She said with fear, looking up at him as he laughed.

"Well you might need them." He said, "Spell best." He said as he looked at the little flashcards she had for homework.

"B e s t. Best." She nodded to herself.

"Good. Ok, next one… spell shopping." He said.

"S.H.O.P.I.N.G." She said.

"Double P." He told her as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Man." She sighed to herself, "I'm tired, I don't wanna do this." She told him.

"Well you gotta." He said, "C'mon, you only got a few more to do." He said, "Spell phone." He said, "Remember it's not how it sounds."

"P.H.O.N.E. Phone." She said as he smiled.

"Good girl." He smiled, "Push." He said.

"P.U.S.H. Push." She said, "Are we nearly done?" She asked.

"One more." He said, "Lonely." He said.

"L.O.N.L.Y." She chanted, "Can I go watch TV now?" She asked.

"Try that one again." He said.

"L.O.N.L.Y. Lonely." She smiled.

"No." He shook his head as she sighed and banged her hand off the table.

"I don't wanna do this." She said.

"Quit being a baby." He said, "This is homework you gotta do it. Try Lonely again." He said.

"L.O.N.L.Y." She said.

"No." Punk said, "You're smart you're just being lazy." He said, "L.O.N.E.L.Y." He spelled, putting the cards back in the bag as she rolled her eyes.

"So can I go watch TV now?" She asked anxiously.

"Yeah, on you go." Punk grumbled as she jumped off the chair and ran away into the living room as he tidied up her books and put them back in her bag, clearing the dinner plates and filling the sink to wash them, suddenly hearing the door go.

"I'll get it!" Joni yelled from in the living room, getting the door and yelling out, "It's uncle Dean and Uncle Seth." She said, heading back over to the couch and watching the TV as Dean and Seth came through into the kitchen.

"What are you two wanting?" Punk asked them.

"We're here to babysit if you wanna go see AJ." Seth said, "Enzo said you seemed mad she was working late tonight." He said.

"I'm not mad." Punk said, "I would just rather see her tonight that wait until the morning." He said, "She's got a lot of work to do I don't wanna bother her." He said.

"I say fuck it, go bother her." Dean said, "We'll keep an eye on Joni." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Alright, thanks guys." He smiled to them, looking down at their beers they had brought, "Don't get completely out your face. And don't let her watch any gory movies." He looked at Dean especially who just sniggered, both of them putting their beer in the fridge as Punk headed into the living room.

"Jo, I'm going to see AJ, Dean and Seth are gonna keep an eye on you." He told her.

"Can't I come?" She knelt up over the back of the couch and looked at him as he was about to go into his room.

"Not tonight." He said.

"That isn't fair." She pouted, "I wanna see AJ." She said.

"You can see her tomorrow." Punk said as she just turned around grumpily and folded her arms. He huffed and made his way around the couch to sit down, watching her turn away, refusing to look at him, "Sometimes, me and AJ… we gotta see each other alone."

"Why?" Joni asked.

"Well because she's my girlfriend and I like to take her out and spend some alone time with her." He said, "You can understand that, right?" He asked. He didn't expect her to understand really, but he hoped she'd come out of her stroppy little mood.

"Why can't we just live with AJ? We're always together, and her house is nice." She looked at her father who just smiled.

"You're a few steps ahead of me." He said, "Maybe one day." He nodded, "But right now we're still gonna stay here, and you're gonna make sure Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth don't get too drunk." He said.

"They're funny." Joni giggled as Punk smiled.

"They really aren't." Punk said, "Listen, I'll be back later on tonight, or early in the morning, either way, I'll be here to take you to school. Ok?" He said as she nodded.

"Ok." Joni nodded.

"Ok." Punk repeated, "Now give me a hug." He said as she shuffled over and knelt up, hugging him tightly as he hugged back, "Don't be up late, yeah?" He said, kissing her cheek as she nodded, sinking back down into the couch as he headed off to grab some clothes from his room.

* * *

He left his apartment with his trusty friends looking after Joni, and headed over to the building AJ worked in, noticing it was completely empty, and the office's were all dark, apart from one in the corner which he knew was AJ's.

He'd brought her food and drink, since he knew she wouldn't have stopped to grab something on her own. He knocked on the door and walked on in, looking at her surrounded by paper, sitting on her chair and flustering around with things.

"Hey." He said as she looked up at him tiredly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile, watching him walk over and place a deli sandwich down, a bag of chips and to her surprise, a bottle of wine, "Intoxicating me in my own work place?" She questioned as he laughed.

"I thought you looked like you needed it." He shrugged.

"I do, but that isn't the answer." She laughed, "But since it's in front of me." She reached for the bottle, "There's glasses over there in that cupboard." She pointed.

"You have glasses in your office?" He asked, walking over and grabbing one out.

"In the case of a guy or girl I'm working with ends up fainting from all the personal questions I ask, yes… I have glasses in my office." She nodded as he passed her one over, "Thank you." She smiled, "You didn't have to do this. Where is Joni?" She asked.

"She's with Dean and Seth." He said, "You looked stressed earlier. I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said as she smiled.

"I'm fine. As much as this place looks like a mess, I'm actually getting caught up." She said.

"Well I think you should call it a night. It's 9pm." He said, "And you look really tired." He said.

"I am tired." She said, reaching for the sandwich he had brought her too, opening it up and tucking in.

"When I picked Joni up from school today, her teacher pulled me aside, told me that Joni had told a boy in her class that if he kept picking on her I would beat his ass." He said as AJ laughed a little.

"And you told her to say that?" AJ predicted.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't meaning literally go say that." He said, "But I think it shoo'd the kid away. Stupid little prick." He cursed.

"It'll fade out. Trust me." She said.

"What do we know what'll fade out and what will happen? We didn't go to school." He said as she nodded.

"Just an instinct feeling that I should say." She shrugged.

"Well you should talk to her. She listens to you more than she does me." He said, taking a seat across from her with the desk between them, "Before I came out tonight, she suggested that we actually just live together. I think she's tired of all the moving back and forth from house to apartment." He said as AJ took a sip of the wine, feeling it go straight to her head.

"Well you're always at mine anyway." She said, "She's got a point."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" He asked her as she just shrugged.

"It would be nice." She said, "Your clothes in my wardrobe. Giving the spare room to Joni. Having an argument over who does the laundry."

"So in other words we're gonna become an old married couple? Awesome." He nodded, "I think it's too soon." He said as she just shrugged.

"I don't care." She said freely, "As long as I get to see you, whether it be in my house permanently or a few hours per day, I'll take you anyway I can have you." She smirked as he smiled.

"I'll take you anyway I can have you. Anywhere." He smirked, "You really wanna live together?" He asked, standing up and walking around her desk, sitting down on it as she smiled up at him.

"Really." AJ nodded, "I've never lived with anyone else before." She said.

"What about that boyfriend you had when you were sixteen?" He asked.

"That doesn't count." She shook her head, "I mean… I've never lived with someone I actually care about. Someone I love." She said, "And having Joni there makes it even better." She said as he smiled.

"You know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, right?" He said, "And I'm not just saying it. I've never loved anyone like I love you." He said as she smiled.

"Well, I take that as a good thing." She stood up, sliding her empty glass away along the table, wrapping her arms around him, "Move in with me?" She smiled.

She was glad Joni had brought this up with him, because it had been something she had been thinking about quite a lot recently. He and Joni were always around anyway, and she loved them being around in her home. It felt more of a home than it ever had. They were like this family that she'd never experienced before. She wanted them to move in. More than ever. It was a big step and she understood if he was a little hesitant, but she just wanted him to know she was completely ok about it.

"I'll move in with you." Punk nodded, "Me and Joni will move in." He smiled as she pressed her forehead against his, pressing her lips against his softly as he roughly pulled her into him, "Maybe Dean will want my apartment. He likes it better than his place."

"Don't talk about Dean when I'm kissing you." She said, cupping his cheeks and smirking, "I want you to bend me over this table and fuck me." She said as he laughed, standing up off the table and clearing it all with his arm, grabbing her over to the end of the desk and bending her over it.

"You don't have camera's in here, do you?" Punk asked her, lifting her tight dress up, hooking his fingers in her panties and sliding them down her legs.

"I don't know, and I don't care." She groaned, clutching the sides of the table as she heard him undo his zip, "Just hurry." She said.

He pulled out his hard length, lining himself up with her and sliding into her comfortably, thrusting back and forth into her as she moaned loudly, her cheek pressed against the cool desk, her hands clutching the sides of the desk, knuckles turning white from how tightly she was gripping it.

"Fuck, April… fuck you feel so good." Punk moaned. There was nothing he loved more than being inside her. She felt incredible. Absolutely incredible.

"Fuck me hard. Don't stop!" She moaned, yet felt him pull out suddenly, "Why did you-"

"I wanna see your face." He turned her around and sat her up on the desk facing him, crouching down and using his mouth on her as she collapsed back against the desk, arching her hips as he flicked his tongue rapidly against her clit, encouraging her orgasm that she was already close to in the first place.

"Phil… Oh, god baby don't stop… right there. Right there!" She moaned, feeling him tease her sensitive nub, licking, sucking and nipping her clit until she finally came, her back arching completely off the desk as he lapped up her juices, "Fuck." She whispered, taking deep breaths, feeling him kiss the insides of her thighs and stand back up straight.

"Fuck, you're even wetter." Punk moaned as he slid back inside her and began to thrust hard and fast, so fast that she kept sliding up the table where he had to pull her back down.

"Oh, God yes! Yes, just like that." She moaned lustfully, placing her hand down and stroking herself, "I'm gonna cum again." She moaned desperately.

"I'm right behind you." Punk grunted, thrusting into her hard, almost knocking her off the desk, feeling himself start to reach his peak, watching her hit her release as he hit his own seconds after, spilling himself inside her and placing his hands on the desk to keep him steady and up.

"Shit." He moaned, feeling himself still throbbing inside her, spilling every last drop as she continued to gasp, running her hands through her hair.

"All my paper work." She said, turning her head and looking at the floor where various pieces of paper had been knocked off.

"I'm sure you'll live." He said, pulling out of her and pulling his boxers and jeans back up, pulling her up so she was sitting up on the edge of the desk, "Maybe next time we can maybe use one of your little toys." He smirked as she just slapped his chest.

"It's not a big deal." She said with embarrassment, "I was lonely before, and tons of women have them." She defended, "I'm not some crazy sex, masturbating freak."

"Really?" Punk asked, "I was so convinced."

"Shut up." AJ shook her head.

"I just hope you aren't using it anymore." He said, "Way to put me down." He laughed.

"I haven't used it since before we started dating." She said, "I don't need it." She reminded him.

"Well maybe we could just use it for fun one time." He shrugged as she just shook her head.

"I'd rather you didn't." She laughed, "Just you is enough to get me off. I think that's been well established she said as he grinned.

"Well then maybe I just wanna tease you."

"Well then that would be bad of you." She said.

"I gotta get you back for those pictures you sent me at work the other day." He said, "That was cruel. I work around children." He shook his head as she just laughed.

"I thought you'd have liked them. Maybe I'll send you a video next time." She shrugged.

"Oh, I liked them." He said, "Just not when I'm at work." He said, "And since we'll be living together I can just come straight home and do whatever I want to you." He said.

"Whatever you want?" She looked up at him as he nodded.

"Whatever I want." He smirked as she just smiled, pulling him down into a soft kiss as she continued to sit on the desk as he stood in front.

"I can't wait for you to move in." She smiled, pulling back from the kiss as he nodded.

"Me neither."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Punk's apartment, Seth had crashed out on the couch and was fast asleep. Joni had long gone to bed and was asleep in her room, and Dean was still up watching rubbish on TV and finishing off the last of his beer before he figured he'd collapse on the couch too.

He was practically falling asleep when he heard the door go. He automatically thought it was Punk. Who else would it be at this time?

He stood up and headed over to the door, unlocking it and taking the chain off, opening up the door and blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing who he was actually seeing.

"Joey." Dean shook his head.

"What's up, Dean." Joey nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


	20. No Mercy

**No Mercy**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean gasped, watching Joey walk on into the apartment.

"Thought I'd come back." Joey shrugged as Dean closed the door over, "I would have came earlier but I thought I'd give Punk a few months to get used to being out in the open again." He said as Seth began to wake up with the noise.

"W-What the fuck..." Seth shook his head, looking on at Joey standing beside Dean, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"And such a warm welcome it is." Joey said, "I can't come back to see my brothers? To see my niece?" He asked with a smirk, turning around and looking at the room door that had a few stickers on it that Joni insisted she put on it.

"Don't you dare go in there and wake her." Dean grabbed him, pulling him away and round to the couch where Seth had stood up, "You can't just come back here after four years and expect a warm welcome. You stuck Punk in it. You knew he had the most to lose and you still went to him."

"He's the oldest. I thought he'd know what to do." Joey defended, "I wasn't going to give it to one of you, or Enzo. I knew you'd fuck it up." He scoffed, "I didn't know Punk was gonna end up killing some guy."

"He killed that some guy because they were attacking him and Joni was in the house." Seth said, "If he hadn't… you know what those bastards were like, they would have killed him and Joni, and been on their way with their drugs." He said, "He went down for you and you didn't even have the courtesy to visit him, or come take Joni out of care-"

"Joni went to care?" Joey asked, alarmed, "I thought she was with you?" He asked Dean.

"She was taken off me. I couldn't look after her." Dean said, "She's only been back with Punk for a few weeks." He said.

"You let her get put into care?" Joey spat, grabbing Dean by the t-shirt, "You let her get put in that place we all hate-"

"Take your hands off him." Seth shoved Joey out the way, "You have no idea what it was like. Why don't you ask your fucking sister where she was when Punk got put down. Where was she? Was she there to get her daughter out of care? No. We were left to pick up all the pieces that you and that bitch left behind." Seth spat as Joey shook his head.

"I haven't spoke to Kirin." Joey said truthfully, "You all know I think she's a waste of space. Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to defend her. I don't know where she is and I don't care. Me coming back has nothing to do with her."

"Then why the fuck have you came back? It's a little too late to tell Punk your sorry now." Dean said.

"Well that's why I came back. And I came back to see my niece. Her mom might be useless, but I'm still her uncle."

"She got plenty of uncles here." Seth said.

"Her real uncle." Joey said sternly, "I'm blood. She can depend on me."

"Then where the hell were you when her dad was getting handcuffed? Oh, that's right, you were running off." Seth said, "You're not the same guy I knew." He shook his head.

"I haven't changed." Joey laughed a little, suddenly turning his head as the front door opened, revealing Punk stumbling in with AJ creeping behind, both of them not noticing there was a squad in the living room until AJ tapped Punk rapidly who looked up and almost fell over.

"Bringing cheap girls home at 2am? That's definitely the Punk I remember." Joey nodded as Punk stared across at him in disbelief.

"What are you… what are you doing here?" Punk asked. He and AJ had decided to come home to his apartment to crash so they could tell Joni in the morning that they were going to stay at AJ's house from now on. But he was not expecting this.

"It's wonderful to see you too." Joey laughed, "Don't I get a hug?" He opened his arms as Punk shook his head.

"You don't get shit from me." He spat, "I could have used that hug four years ago when I was put in prison." He said as Dean and Seth stood silently like AJ who was standing beside Punk, not really sure what was going on, but knowing for sure that the man was Joey. She'd seen pictures, and she knew this was the man that was behind Punk going to prison in the first place.

"Are we still on that?" Joey asked frustratedly, trying to smile it off.

"I missed four years of my daughter's life. Yes, we're still on that." Punk spat, "I rotted away behind those bars for four years, and all the while you just ran off. You never bothered to visit, you never bothered to look out for Joni." He said, "You're a disgrace."

"I'm the disgrace?" Joey placed his hand on his chest, "No one told you to kill that fucking guy. You done that on your own, pal." He spat as Dean waved AJ over from beside Punk, feeling like things were about to get ugly. AJ walked by Joey without him even noticing, standing over beside Dean who placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"If it wasn't that guy it'd be me and Joni dead." He said, "You landed me with 10k worth of drugs." He said, "This is all on you."

"Well you're out now." Joey said, "Can't we all move on? That's why I came back."

"Did you bring Kirin with you?" Punk asked curiously.

"No. I didn't." Joey said, "I've just told these two idiots that I haven't seen her since she had Joni. The day she left that hospital was the last time I saw her. Alright?" He said.

"So you have no idea where she is?" Punk asked.

"No clue." Joey said truthfully, "And I don't care. I came back to be with my brothers. To see my niece." He said, "I didn't come back to fight." He said as Punk just folded his arms, "C'mon Punk, what happened to us?" He asked, walking further towards Punk.

"I went to prison, that's what happened, Joey." Punk said, "I lost everything, all for you, and I got nothing in return." He said.

"What the fuck did you expect me to do? Get you out of prison?"

"Come thank me for starters." He spat, "Come get my daughter out of care. Keep the boys going. Keep my house running. I don't know. You could have done something!" He yelled, "But no… you ran."

"I panicked." Joey said.

"Over what? I was the one that took the bate for you. You had nothing to worry about. What? You think I'd take you down with me? You think I'm that type of person?" Punk said.

"No. I just… I just didn't know what to do." He said, "I'm sorry, alright. I am. But it's all over now. What's the point in constantly thinking of the past. Let's just get back to how we used to be." He said.

"I don't think we can." Punk shook his head, suddenly hearing Joni's bedroom door creak open, revealing her small self in her pyjamas, looking out tiredly at everyone in the room, having been woken by all the shouting.

"Dad!" Joni smiled, jumping over to Punk who picked her up and cupped the back of her head, kissing her cheek as he looked at Joey the entire time, turning his focus over to AJ who he nodded over to come take Joni back to bed.

"Why you shouting, dad?" Joni asked as Punk passed her over to AJ who Joni was also happy to see.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Just… go back to bed, alright? AJ will put you back into bed." He said as Joni just turned to AJ and smiled, heading back into her room as AJ closed the door behind her.

"Who's the girl?" Joey asked calmly.

"She's my girlfriend." Punk said as Joey nodded.

"You didn't wait around." He said.

"She's my probation officer." Punk said, "She's been helping me."

"Fuck, Punk. What have you done now?" Joey placed his hand on his forehead.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're fucking your probation officer?" Joey asked.

"I'm not just fucking her." Punk screwed his face up, "I love her, and me and Joni are moving in with her." He said as Dean and Seth looked up with confusion, but let it go, not needing to get into it now.

"Alright, calm down. Just seemed a little suspicious." Joey said, "She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is. So stay away from her. I know what you're like." Punk said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"Oh, please." Punk said, "You slept with Seth's girl. Stole Sammy from Dean when you knew they were speaking, and if it wasn't for Kirin being your god damn sister, you would have took her from me too." He said, "Stay away from AJ, and stay away from Joni." Punk warned him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" Joey shook his head, "Me and you… me and you we're brothers." Joey said.

"Yeah? Well not anymore." Punk spat, "Get out of my apartment." He said, walking away and into Joni's room, shutting the door behind him as Joey turned around to Dean and Seth who stood with their arms folded.

"You heard him." Dean said, "Get out."

"What the fuck happened to us?" Joey looked at them both.

"Your sister happened." Seth said.

"This has nothing do with Kirin." Joey spat.

"As soon as you found her, things started fucking up. She got you into drugs, she left Punk with a daughter he had no idea how to look after, she got you selling drugs that ended up getting your best friend sent to prison, and she has suffered absolutely zero consequences. She ran. Just like you did." Seth said, "You should go be with her."

"You know what, fuck you guys." Joey spat, "I'm trying to put this all behind us. And it actually has nothing to do with you two or Enzo anyway. It's between me and Punk."

"You left us to pick up the pieces when you left." Dean said.

"Oh, boo hoo." Joey spat, "You had one job, and that was to look after Joni, and you couldn't fucking do that." Joey said.

"And where were you?!" Dean shouted, launching himself at Joey as Seth pulled him back.

"Calm down." Seth said to Dean, "Joey, just get the fuck out." He said, trying to hold a squirming Dean as Joey quickly left out the door before getting attacked by Dean, "Calm down." Seth said, letting go of Dean who began to pace, kicking the coffee table angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Joni's room, AJ and Punk were both trying to get her back to sleep. Punk was crouched down at the side of the bed whilst AJ sat at the edge. She could see Punk was on a different planet, obviously the return of his former best friend was shocking for him and he was no doubt not thinking.

"Hey, how would you like it if… you and your dad moved into my house with me." AJ smiled as Joni sat up.

"For real?" Joni smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "We'll get everything moved over to my place. We can live there together. Does that sound good?" AJ smiled as Joni nodded with a large smile.

"Yes! Yes! Dad, really?" She turned to her silent father who just nodded.

"Yeah, baby. We'll move in." He said, "Lie back down." He told her as she lay back down in bed.

"I'm so excited I don't know if I can sleep." Joni said, "Are you excited?" She looked Punk in the eye.

"Yeah." Punk nodded quietly, "Yeah, I'm excited."He forced a smile as AJ watched him with a frown.

"You get some sleep." AJ said, tucking the covers up over her little body, "We'll take you to school together in the morning, and when you get home, you can help box everything up." She said as Joni smiled.

"And we'll live together forever?" Joni asked as AJ laughed with a smile.

"For as long as you like." AJ smiled, turning to Punk who smiled.

"You get some sleep." Punk said, "Love you, princess." He reached over and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, dad." Joni smiled as Punk and AJ stood up and began to walk out her room, "Love you, AJ." She said as AJ smiled, looking up at Punk and then looking back to Joni.

"Love you, baby." AJ smiled as Punk wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the room and closing the door over, looking on at Dean and Seth standing, having been waiting on them.

"He gone?" Punk asked as Dean and Seth just nodded.

"Whether he stays gone. That's another story." Seth said, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, "Yeah. Listen, we could use your help boxing mine and Joni's things up tomorrow." He said.

"You're really moving in?" Dean asked as Punk nodded.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured. It's happening." Punk said, "And I was gonna say to you if you wanted this place, I wouldn't mine letting you take it." Punk said as Dean nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, man." Dean smiled with appreciation.

"We're gonna get some sleep." Punk said tiredly, nodding to AJ who headed off away into his bedroom.

"You don't wanna talk about-"

"No." Punk said quickly, "I don't want anything to do with him." He said, "You guys, AJ and Joni are it. He ran when things got tough just like Kirin. I have no place for him in my life anymore."

"You two were like brothers though." Seth said, "I don't think he's gonna give up that easily." He said.

"Then he can keep trying, but he'll be wasting his time." Punk said, "You guys can head off now, or stay here… whatever, just… I'm going to bed." He told them as they both just nodded.

"We'll be around tomorrow to give you a hand." Dean said as Punk just nodded, walking away lifelessly and tiredly to his room, closing the door over as Dean turned to Seth.

"He doesn't look ok." Dean said.

"Better Joey back than Kirin, I say." Seth said, "C'mon, let's go give them some space." He suggested as Dean nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone wondering, both Joey and Kirin are just fictional characters I've made up in my head, so you can imagine them however you like. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	21. Reflecting

**Reflecting**

* * *

" _You can't do that whilst your pregnant." Punk grabbed Kirin's arm, grabbing her in from his bathroom in his old apartment, watching her take her hand and wiggle her nose around, wiping it and looking up at him and laughing._

" _Yes I can." She said, "What you gonna do? Tie me up until I have the baby?" She asked._

" _You're gonna kill it. Is that what you want?" He asked as she just looked past him and folded her arms._

" _You know I can't stop." She whispered quietly, "You of all people know." She said._

" _Well you gotta, or else that baby is gonna die inside you and you're gonna have to live with it for the rest of your life. And I'm gonna have to blame you." He said._

" _It's just a little bit." She sighed, "I've been cutting down."_

" _No cutting down. Just stop doing it all together, Kirin. You're five months along. You're showing. The baby is moving around. You gotta stop drinking, smoking and taking lines in my bathroom." He said._

" _It gets me through." She said, "You know this. Why does me being pregnant change anything?" She asked as he rolled his eyes._

" _Because we're having a baby." Punk said._

" _No. You're having this baby. You know I'm not staying. You know this wasn't what I wanted. You forced me into this. I wanted to get rid of it and forget about it."_

" _Yeah? Well I couldn't forget about something like that." He said, "This could be a chance for you to get clean. For us to start fresh." He said._

" _I don't want to get clean, Punk." She said, "I don't wanna settle down in the suburbs and get married and have tons of kids to ruin my life. And you never wanted that either."_

" _Yeah, I don't want that. But I want to give this kid the best life possible. I want to give it the life we never got." He said, "Don't you?"_

" _I don't know what I am doing. I don't know what a mom does."_

" _And you think I know what a dad does?" He asked, "I'm just as clueless as you are." He told her._

" _You'll get the hang of it." She shrugged, "You aren't a crack head like me."_

" _Don't call yourself that." Punk said as she just rolled her eyes._

" _When are you gonna open your damn eyes and finally see what I really am?" She asked, "I'm never gonna change. You were all I wanted. A baby was never part of the plan." She said._

" _Well things just happen." Punk said, "I don't treat you like Dean and Seth do because I know that you have a problem. I know this is an addiction, and you can't stop. I know that."_

" _And that's why I love you." She said, "That's why I love you. You get me. And you've never wanted me to change-"_

" _I do want you to change. I want you to get better. For your own self. For our baby."_

" _She is your baby. Not mine." She said._

" _She?" Punk repeated as Kirin nodded, walking over to the side of the bed she shared with Punk whenever it suited her. Taking her purse and emptying it as her shaking hands looked for the black and white picture._

" _It's definitely here." She said. Whenever she spoke about the baby or looked at it on a sonogram picture, she trembled a little, like her body was physically rejecting it._

 _Punk watched as she scrambled through pills, boxes of cigarettes, bags and a few make-up essentials, finally finding what she was looking for, passing him the almost ripped in half black and white picture, that appeared to have been at the bottom of her bag._

" _I didn't know you had an appointment." He said as she nodded._

" _You were working." She said, "They told me it was a girl." She said as he looked at the picture with a smile, "Which worried me because I know you wanted a boy." She said._

" _It never mattered to me." Punk said, "The guys wanted a boy. I didn't mind." He told her, looking over at her, "Tell me that you don't look at that and feel something. That's our kid, Kirin. Our daughter." He said, "How can you walk away from her?"_

" _Very easily." She said, "I won't get attached. I'll have her, and I'll leave." She said, "Nothing here for me anymore anyway."_

" _What about me? Your brother? The rest of the guys?"_

" _We're not together anymore, Punk. The last time we fucked was probably the night I got pregnant. Joey doesn't even talk to me anymore. He thinks I'm disgusting for not wanting her. And the rest of the guys… they'll survive."_

" _I don't wanna do this on my own." He shook his head, "What do I have to do to convince you to stay?" He said._

" _For me to stay here?" Kirin said as he nodded._

" _Yeah."_

" _If I stay. The baby goes. We could put her into care. Or put her up for adoption. A family could have her that are longing for a baby. Not kids like us who don't know what we're doing." She said, grabbing his hands, "I don't want to leave you. I just don't want her." She said._

" _Well I do." Punk said, "And the fact you even suggested care is making me feel sick." Punk spat, throwing her hands away, "You know what care is like. I don't my own daughter ever going to one of they places." He said._

" _Well then I leave." She said as he just nodded._

" _Well that's that then." Punk said. He wasn't giving up on his unborn daughter. He promised he'd never let her down._

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" AJ asked, walking into the living room in her house, or she should now say… their house. It was a week later and Punk and Joni were officially moved in with AJ, and Dean had claimed Punk's apartment. Their first week of living together was great, and so far there was no more unexpected visits from Joey.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"You look a little lost." She admitted, sitting down her coffee on the coffee table, snuggling up beside him in the dimly lit living room. The TV and fire the only light in the room, just the way they liked it. Joni was in bed fast asleep. She really loved living here. Much better than she ever did in the apartment.

"I'm just thinking." Punk told her.

"About what?" She asked him.

"Kirin." Punk said as AJ looked up at him, "Not like that, just… how she ruined everyone's lives. That's all." Punk said, "If Joey hasn't seen her these past few years, there's probably a good chance she's dead." Punk shook his head.

"What makes you think that?" AJ asked.

"Well, the drugs are gonna catch up to her at some point." He said, "And it's not that I care but… well I do care." He said.

"You still care about her?" AJ asked.

"No… I just… I don't wanna tell Joni that her mother died in some gutter from overdosing and drinking herself into oblivion. It's not a good image." He said.

"You won't have to tell her that. Maybe she's gotten clean and got a hold of herself." AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"I seriously doubt it." Punk said, "But I don't care." He shook his head suddenly, turning to her, "You and Joni are all I care about." He smiled, pressing a kiss on her forehead as she smiled.

Their week of living together had been wonderful so far. It was like they were a proper little family. AJ had never felt this way or known what it was like to share space with people she loved. So far it was wonderful. Always going to bed and waking up with Punk. Having dinner together, helping Joni with her homework, having a minor fight over who should do the dishes, and then making up and doing them together. She loved living with Punk and Joni.

"Will you two be ok tomorrow, you remember I'm going out with Carmella right?" She said as he nodded.

"Yeah. We'll just go out somewhere. I'll maybe take her to the park, or just chill here." He shrugged as AJ nodded.

"Well I shouldn't be late. It's just breakfast." She told him, watching him yawn, rolling his head back on the couch tiredly, "Tired baby." She sighed, cupping his cheek as he smiled.

"I was up early today whilst you were snoring your head off." He said as she just laughed.

"So you just wanna go straight to bed?" She pouted, sitting up and pressing a kiss on his check, burying her face into his neck and kissing him softly as he moaned and shut his eyes.

"I might have a little bit of energy. I just need some motivation." He admitted as she chuckled.

"Motivation?" She asked, "Ok." She nodded, standing up and jumping off the couch, standing in front of him as she began to strip her clothes off one item at a time, turning around, bending down, moving her hips from side to side as he sat up with wide eyes and a smirk, "Getting motivated yet?" She asked, standing in her underwear now.

"Almost there. I think I'm gonna need one more item off." He said cockily as she smirked, reaching behind and unclasping her bra, letting it fall from her as he shuffled around on the couch agitatedly.

"Ok, I am fully motivated." He nodded as she walked over to him, feeling him grab around the waist and pull her on top of him as she squealed and laughed.

"It didn't take you long." She smirked, pressing a kiss on his lips as he ran his hands up and down her sides softly. She felt taken care of by him. Protected and safe.

* * *

"I feel like I don't even see you anymore." Carmella sighed the next morning, out for breakfast with AJ, "I can't just randomly stroll into your house anymore. Last time I done that I found Punk in the kitchen in just his boxers drinking from the carton of milk." She cringed as AJ laughed.

"I told him to stop doing that." AJ muttered, "But a lot has been going on. I think now that him and Joni are moved in, it's gonna be a lot more calm. You know… no more moving to and from his place to mine whenever we decide." She said.

"I can't believe you're living together." Carmella just shook her head, "And to think you were gonna let it all go with him at the start." She remembered.

"I'm glad I didn't." AJ admitted, "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said, "I'm just… I'm just worried about his past. His old friend Joey came back last week and he was really interested in Punk forgiving him. I think they were really close. Punk's been kinda off since he came back."

"Is he back for good?" Carmella asked.

"Well I haven't seem him around since. But I think so, with the way he was speaking." AJ said, "I'm not sure if I really like him."

"You don't know him." Carmella laughed a little.

"He wasn't taking any responsibility for his actions, and I still think there's something else that went down that he isn't saying. I think he knew exactly what was going on, and gave Punk those drugs on purpose."

"But I thought they were close?" Carmella asked.

"Well that's where things don't make sense." AJ said, "And then I'm trying to think if it has something to do with Punk's ex. But she was long gone at that point, as far as I know. She left when Joni was born. So I don't think it has anything to do with her." She said.

"Maybe it's best you let Punk deal with it all. It seems a lot more complicated. Maybe things did go on that you don't know about."

"Punk tells me everything." AJ said, "I just don't want this all to come crashing down now. Everything has been so perfect. And Joni has been getting on so well."

"Things will stay perfect." Carmella said, "Whoever this guy is, he's an old friend of Punk's. They'll either make up and that'll be it, or Punk will send him away and there will be no contact." Carmella said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know." AJ sighed, "I just don't like seeing him so lifeless. Things were going so good with us."

"This guy shouldn't affect your relationship with him. Just keep doing what you're doing. It's fairly obvious you're both happy, and Joni is happy. Isn't that all that matters?" She asked as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ nodded with a smile, "I'll just stay out of it." She said calmly.

* * *

"Push me higher!" Joni exclaimed, at the park with Punk, being pushed on the swing as she begged to go higher.

"You're already going high." Punk said.

"But I wanna go higher!" She said as Punk just gave her that extra push, smiling at her little legs kicking back and forth as she swung high.

"High enough for you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Joni giggled as Punk suddenly caught his eyes on Joey walking in the park.

"You go play, baby. I'm just going over to the fence." He told her as she continued to swing on the swing, hopping off and running to the jungle gym when it stopped as Punk came in contact with Joey.

"Unless you have a kid I see no reason for you being here." Punk said truthfully as Joey just laughed.

"I came here to talk with you." He said, "Look, I'm not leaving here, I've came back and I'm not running off again. I wanna work things out with you." He said, "C'mon Punk, we're brothers.

"That's what I thought until I went to prison for four years, for you." He said, "I let down my daughter for your ungrateful ass. She spent four years in care."

"That's on Dean. Not me." Joey said.

"At least Dean stayed. They all found it tough. You'd left, I'd gone to prison, they were scared and found it hard to take care of her. Which I can understand. She was only two."

"And now look how big she is." Joey said, turning over and looking at Joni with a smile, "Looks like Kirin."

"I know she does." Punk said.

"Miss her?" He asked as Punk shook his head.

"I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever been." He said, "You blew it, alright. You had your chance, you could have came seen me in prison, made sure Joni and the guys were ok, but you left when things got tough, just like Kirin." Punk said, "I have nothing to say to you." He shook his head.

"Please." Joey said, "Just hear me out." He begged as Punk stood still with no expression or movement, looking at Joey and rolling his eyes.

"You got as long as it takes for Joni to get bored. Because then we're going home." He told Joey who nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	22. Regrets

**Regrets**

* * *

"I can't believe how much she has grown." Joey said, sitting on the bench beside Punk, a space between them that Punk wasn't willing to fill. Joey was looking over at Joni as she explored the park freely with a huge smile.

"Yeah? Well thanks to you I haven't got to see her grow into the little girl she is now." Punk said, "I missed a big part of her life." He said as Joey just turned to him and frowned. He was aware of what he did. He didn't need Punk to keep bashing him.

"Does she know about Kirin? Or are you passing off this new girl you're with as her mom?" He asked as Punk shook his head.

"I tell my daughter the truth." Punk said, "I worded it as nice as possible, but she knows that her mom is out there and has chose not to look after her." He said as Joey just nodded.

"Well, the kid deserves the truth." Joey nodded, "I can't apologise enough. I came to you with those drugs because you were the first person I thought of. I knew you'd know what to do." He said as Punk just laughed.

"You thought a straight edge guy such as myself would know how to get rid of or hide 10k worth of drugs?" Punk asked as Joey just shrugged without words, "I appreciate the apology, you're just a little too late." Punk said, "The damage is done."

"I just want my brothers back. I want to know my niece, and whoever this new girlfriend of yours is. We were all so close. We were the kids that made it on our own."

"We aren't kids anymore." Punk said.

"I know." Joey said, "But I'm back now, and I wanna be as tight as we were before." He said, "I know what I done was stupid, and I know that I foolishly buried you in something you couldn't come back from, but I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you. I just don't know how."

"The only way you could have made it up to me is by sticking around and taking care of Joni, and keeping my house running. But no, I got evicted, Joni went into care and the boys fell apart." Punk said.

"I panicked. I thought the best way to deal with it was to run. I was scared, alright." He said, "And I went to find Kirin." He said as Punk shook his head.

"You said you haven't seen her." Punk said.

"I just said that in front of Dean and Seth, I know how much they hate her after her leaving you with Joni." Joey said, "I found her, in the usual state she's always in, and I told her about what happened. That's when she decided to write that letter and swing by to give it to Al. I'm pretty sure she asked him for some money too but that's beside the point."

"Yeah, I got that letter." Punk nodded.

"So you read what she had to say." He said as Punk just raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well… I ripped it up after reading half of it but-"

"So you didn't read it all?" Joey asked as Punk shook his head, watching Joey place his hands through his hair.

"What? What is it?" Punk said.

"She had chronic liver disease. She had to get a liver transplant as soon as she could get it, and to get on the list she had to stay sober for six months prior to getting the transplant." He said.

"Are you just easing it into me that she's dead?" Punk asked, hearing where this was going, foolishly feeling his stomach drop.

"I don't know if she's dead." Joey said truthfully, "I left after fighting with her. She said she was just gonna let herself die basically. She didn't want to stay sober for six months. She couldn't even stay sober for a week." He said, "So I left and I haven't seen her since." Joey said.

"So you have no idea if she's dead or alive?" Punk asked as Joey shook his head.

"She wanted to give you that letter as a sort of… goodbye note. She said she would have preferred to see you in person but that's when I had to tell her you were in prison." He said.

"That's why it said she wanted me to tell Joni she was dead?" Punk said, knowing this all would have made more sense if he had read the full letter, there was obviously valuable information on that, and perhaps a sentimental side to Kirin.

"I didn't know what she wrote on it. She just said she was going back to Chicago to give this note to Al for him to give you, and to get money." He said, "After that I don't know where she went." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Punk said, "She'll be dead at this point. If her liver was failing then, and it's been almost five years, there's no way she could still be alive."

"Unless she got the transplant." Joey said, "I'm sorry, man. I thought you knew already."

"I should have read the letter." Punk said frustratedly.

"She also said there was something on it to do with Joni." He said, "She wouldn't tell me what but she said it was important." He said as Punk just sighed.

"Why didn't I fucking read it." He said, angry with himself.

"Well, what you don't know won't kill you." He said, "It was probably just Kirin being Kirin. Reminising on all the great sex you used to have." He said as Punk sighed, running his hands through his hair, "You ok?" He asked as Punk just shrugged.

"What do I tell Joni? Do I actually tell her she's dead now? There's a good chance she is." Punk said.

"I think you should just leave it be just now. You said you explained the situation to her in a good way. Better not to confuse her." Joey said, "And you don't know if she's definitely dead yet." He said.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked, as hard as it was to show concern for his ex friend, "I mean… she was your sister." Punk said.

"She was a danger to herself." Joey said, "She loved you more than she ever did me." He laughed a little, "You were the only one who was patient with her."

"That's cause I loved the stupid bitch." Punk spat, leaning back on the bench and sighing, "There's no way she could have stayed sober for six months to get the transplant." He said as Joey just shrugged.

"I know it sucks. But you two were over as soon as she got pregnant. You're happy now. Got a new girl, a good home, Joni is safe and happy." Joey said, "No point in thinking about Kirin anymore." He said as Punk just grumbled and doubled over, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"I'll never know the other thing about Joni that she wanted to tell me." Punk said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Joey shook his head.

"Just because you've told me all of this doesn't mean we're cool." Punk said, "I'm still pissed with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can-"

"Dad!" Joni ran up to Punk as Punk was about to reply angrily, "Dad, can we go now?" She asked, "I've been on everything and I went on the monkey bars twice. Did you see me?" She asked quickly, panting with excitement as Punk nodded with a smile.

"I seen you, baby." Punk smiled, taking his cap off and putting it on her as Joey smiled. He could remember Punk putting that old thing on her head when she was a baby, "You ready to go?" He asked as she adjusted the cap so she could see him.

"Yeah. We going to get AJ now?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. And let's hope Carmella hasn't invited herself back to the house." He stood up as Joey watched.

"Carmella is funny." Joni defended with a giggle. A few occasions that Carmella had been round at the house, Joni and Punk had been there and Joni loved talking to her, she even said she would do her hair one time which Punk completely objected to.

"When can we talk again?" Joey asked before Punk left.

"I don't know, Joey." Punk said, "You can't just walk back into my life and expect me to just fit you in as if you were never even gone." Punk said as Joni watched her father angrily look at the man sitting on the bench.

"I just want us to be brothers again. Like we used to be. All of us." Joey said.

"Yeah, well brothers don't turn their backs on one another." He said, "I gotta go." He just shook his head and turned around, walking away with Joni, taking her hand as she asked him all different questions about the man who she had no idea was her uncle.

* * *

"So you think she's dead?" AJ asked with shock after Punk explaining everything to her after dinner. Joni was in the living room watching TV and pretending to do her homework whilst AJ and Punk cleared up from dinner.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "All I know is that I'm a stupid idiot for not reading that entire letter." He said, "I thought she was just asking me to tell Joni she was dead because she wanted me too. To make herself feel better. I had no idea there was a reason behind it." He said, "And then Joey told me she'd always wrote something to do with Joni too. Something important." He said, "And I ripped it up into tiny little fucking pieces."

"You can't beat yourself up about it." AJ shook her head, "If she is… dead. She obviously didn't want to live. There was a transplant waiting for her if she was able to stay sober for six months, and if she's dead it means she just gave up and accepted fate." She said.

"She can't just quit like that, she's an addict." Punk said, "Which makes me really believe she's dead."

"It's a shame none of her friends or even her brother was with her. It's my worst nightmare… dying alone." She shivered as Punk sighed, feeling even worse.

"What would they have done with her body? What about a funeral? Who would have buried her?" He asked as AJ looked in his eyes, seeing this was hurting him.

"She would have just been buried by state. By a local church." She said, "It's not your fault. You were in prison anyway, you couldn't have done anything. And hey, maybe she did get the transplant and maybe she's fine." AJ said.

"I doubt it." He said, "I just wish Joey stayed away. Everything was going perfect." He sighed, placing the dish towel down and placing back against the counter.

"Everything still is perfect." AJ said, "I know it sucks but maybe it's for the best. All that drug taking and alcohol abuse must have been painful for her. She's finally at peace." She said, not knowing what else to say really.

"I just wish she had someone there with her." He sighed as AJ smiled.

"I can see why she loved you so much." She nodded. She knew from experience obviously that he was a patient man, and it seemed like even though Kirin was messed up, they had a civil and good relationship. She didn't judge him for being upset or mad.

"Even when we weren't together she was still my friend." Punk said, "I just… wish she stayed clean and got the transplant." He said.

"Maybe she did. You never know." She said as Punk just nodded, "What about Joey? What you plan on doing about him?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know. He thinks after two conversations we can all just go back to normal like we were before. I'm not just gonna forgive him and move on so easily. I don't think he realises just yet what he'd actually done." Punk said.

"He doesn't seem all that genuine to me." AJ admitted.

"It's just the way he is." Punk shook his head, "He's sly, pretends he's calm and cool, without a care in the world, but he has it all figured out in his head." He told her as she just folded her arms, "Just… if he ever comes here to see Joni or even talk to you, and I'm not here, call me. He has a history of taking things that don't belong to him… and I'm not just talking about drugs." He eyed her up and down as she smiled a little.

"No one is taking me from you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Especially not some cheap sell out that betrayed you."

"Betrayed me?"

"Hey, I'm still with Dean. I think he set you up." AJ put her hands up in defence as Punk just smiled casually.

"He can be an idiot. But he wouldn't do something like that. Believe it or not he's an ok guy. Just makes horrible decisions." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well no matter what happens, you have me and you have Joni." She said as she wrapped her arms back around his neck.

"And that's all I'll ever need." He said, pressing a kiss on her lips softly. He was so lucky to have her. He'd never had that someone to talk to about his problems. Someone that he loved being with twenty four seven. Someone he loved to absolute death. Kirin came close. She was always going to be a special person to him, but AJ was just… she was something else. He'd be lost without her. Literally.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**


	23. The Truth

**The Truth**

* * *

" _Where is she?" Joey asked, walking through the hospital room door, looking on at his sister fast asleep in bed in the recovery room, Dean, Seth and Enzo following behind eagerly, "Why isn't she in here?" Joey asked, looking around for his niece._

" _She uh… she wasn't breathing right." Punk said, "They had to take her away." He said, "Kirin lost a lot of blood since she was drinking last night. Apparently alcohol thins your blood." He shrugged, still a little in shock that his daughter was born, but even more traumatised that she wasn't all that healthy._

" _Did you see her? Did you get to hold her?" Enzo asked as they all gathered in the room._

" _No… they took her straight away. They haven't said anything yet." He said, looking down at the ground as Joey looked at Kirin and shook his head._

" _I hope she's happy." He spat as he glared at her._

" _Don't take it out on her." Punk said._

" _Well it's her fault." Seth added, "If anything happens to the baby, every ounce of it is on her." He said as Punk sighed, knowing that it was true, but still feeling like he had to protect Kirin._

" _She's an addict. That means they can't stop." Punk said, "She needs help. Professional help. And even at that, she's beyond that sort of help at this point now." He said, watching suddenly as the door opened, a nurse walking in with a moving bundle her arms._

" _Hey." Dean tapped Seth with a smile as Enzo tried to sneak a peak, frowning suddenly as he seen the baby, turning to Punk who looked eager to see._

" _Is she ok?" Punk asked, "She's gonna be ok?" He asked desperately as the nurse nodded unconvincingly._

" _Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked as Punk nodded, cradling his arms out and taking the baby in his arms, only realising now that she had tubes around her nose and was shaking abnormally. She was perfect yet seemed in pain._

" _What's wrong with her?" Punk shook his head, "Why is she shaking?" He asked the nurse who looked up at him sympathetically._

" _She has Neonatal abstinence syndrome." The nurse said as Punk shook his head. He wasn't a doctor. He had no idea what that meant._

" _What's that? Is she ill?" Punk asked as the boys stood silently._

" _Your daughter is having drug withdrawals, sir." The nurse said as Joey placed his hand on his forehead, "Whatever it is her mother has taken, she's become addicted to it and as she's slowly weaned off of it, she's going to have withdrawal symptoms." She said._

" _Is she in pain?" Punk asked, looking down at the baby, mentally dying inside as her little hands shook. She was born two weeks early and was such a small little thing, probably because her mother had sometimes been substituting food for drugs. She was perfect in every way, he couldn't stop looking at her, but this wasn't right. How could she, such an innocent little angel, be addicted to evil?_

" _Unfortunately yes. And she may experience other withdrawal symptoms like being fussy with her bottle, not sleeping, seizures, excessive crying. Normally the length of time the symptoms last and the pain level is based on how much and how long ago her mother had taken whatever it was she took." The nurse said._

" _She took some last night." Joey said bluntly, "How long?" He asked._

" _Last night?" The nurse asked, "A few days. Maybe more. She'll be kept in hospital until we feel she's ready to go home."_

" _Isn't there anything you can give her to stop it? She's shaking too much." Punk shook his head._

" _The only thing that would make the symptoms go away is if we gave her the drugs that her mother took." She said as Punk just shook his head, "She's actually a very lucky girl. Very strong." She smiled as Punk just looked down at her, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her soft, small head, trying to hold his tears back but not sure if he could. He wouldn't ever forgive Kirin for this sight he seen in front of him. This was their daughter and she'd ruined her before she even got out. It was the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot._

" _I'll leave you alone with her just now. Just buzz if you need anything. I'll be round to pick her back up soon, we'd like to keep her in intensive care for the first few nights, just to monitor her closely." The nurse said as Punk just nodded, watching her walk away as the guys crept around and took a look at her over Punk's shoulder._

" _She's gorgeous, man." Dean smiled, "Her little eyes are looking at you." He said as Punk smiled. He'd never felt so good yet so bad at the same time. He couldn't believe he was actually a father, and had a daughter, but he couldn't be as proud and excited as he wanted as his daughter was cradled in his arms shaking because she was so addicted to whatever it was Kirin had taken throughout her pregnancy._

" _Can I hold her?" Joey asked as Punk just nodded, handing her over as Joey cradled her in his arms, stroking her cheek as she continued to shake in his arms, "She doesn't deserve this. She's innocent." He said._

" _She'll be ok." Punk said, "That's the main thing." He said as they all nodded._

" _She's gonna be the most protected baby in the world." Enzo smiled, taking hold of the baby's hand with a smile, "Aren't you?" He spoke softly to her._

" _Is she ok?" Kirin woke up, grumbling a little as she shuffled up the bed, looking over as she seen her daughter was in the room finally._

" _She's fucking addicted to drugs, you stupid bitch." Joey said as Kirin looked over, not believing him._

" _Hey, calm down man." Dean told Joey, "We speak in quiet baby voice when she's around." He said, "That's the deal now." He said as Joey just turned away in disgust from Kirin who looked at Punk who stood looking over at her with sadness._

" _Is she?" Kirin asked with a lump in her throat as Punk nodded._

" _You don't wanna see her." Punk convinced her._

" _I do." Kirin said, not believing that she would, but just having to now that she realised she was in the room._

" _Let her see what she's done." Joey said, passing the baby back to Punk who looked over to Kirin who sat up trying to look past Punk's arms and into the wrapped up bundle, watching him walk over as she cradled out her shaking arms. She wasn't mentally prepared for this and when she seen the baby she burst into tears that she did not expect to cry._

" _Are you happy now?" Joey spat, "Take a look at what you done to her." He spat as Kirin refused to look at the baby, looking up at Punk and crying as Punk stood emotionless. He couldn't comfort her anymore. Not after she'd done this to their daughter._

" _Look at her!" Joey yelled as Kirin jumped, shaking her head and crying._

" _Give us a minute." Punk looked at the guys who one by one left the room. He'd never seen Kirin upset like this. Ever. She was so doped up on the epidural and gas and air when she was giving birth, she hadn't shown much affection to the baby when they placed her on her chest, in fact, she asked for her to be taken off of her because there was too much blood._

" _I'm sorry." Kirin looked up at Punk, "I didn't know this would happen to her-"_

" _I told you." Punk said, "I told you she would either die, or be born with a disability. I didn't think she'd be born addicted to drugs." He admitted to his own disbelief._

" _I wouldn't have taken anything." She said as Punk just rolled his eyes._

" _Don't lie." Punk said, "You don't even want her." He said._

" _That doesn't mean I don't love her!" She shrieked through her tears as Punk just stood with his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry for doing this to her." She said, "She seems so small and weak." She finally looked down at the baby._

" _You should be sorry." Punk said, "She doesn't deserve this." He said._

" _I'm sorry." Was all she could muttered as Punk just nodded._

" _I know you are." He said, beginning to walk out of the room._

" _Punk, where are you-"_

 _But he was already gone, collapsing on a chair outside in the waiting room and placing his hands in his head whilst Kirin sat looking down at the baby in the recovery room._

" _I'm so sorry." She looked down at her. She cared more than she let on to. Her daughter was perfect. But she was still leaving. She couldn't be the mother she needed. She'd already messed up and she'd only been born for an hour or so._

* * *

"April." Chris said, walking into AJ's office the next morning as AJ looked up and groaned to herself without Chris noticing, "Could I see you in my office please?"

"For what reason?" AJ shook her head.

"Just business." Chris said coolly as AJ sighed, standing up and brushing her hands over her thighs to straighten out her grey pinned dress, brushing her long straightened hair out of her face and following him out of her office. She was in a rather good mood and didn't want it to be spoilt. Punk had made pancakes for breakfast for her and Joni, and they both took Joni to school and then parted their own ways to go to work. She never knew it would feel this good to live with one another and be so together all the time.

"What is it?" AJ asked as she walked into Chris' office, watching him shut the door over and discretely lock it without AJ noticing.

"You know I take in the CCTV to the office's after every week, right?" Chris said as AJ just shrugged.

"Do you?" She said with uninterest as she watched Chris sit down behind his computer as she stood watching with folded arms.

"I do." Chris smiled, "And I normally don't pay much attention to them. Nothing exciting normally happens in these office's." She said as AJ never even thought of what he could be on it.

"Chris, I actually have work to do. Are you wasting my time?" She asked.

"Like I said, nothing ever interesting, until I came across this." He turning the computer around to her as she screwed her eyes up as she looked at the black and white video that was paused, her and Punk in her office facing each other. And suddenly she got nervous.

"You shouldn't be looking at this." AJ said.

"Shall I fast forward to the good stuff?" He asked as he done so anyway, fast forwarding it and turning it back round to AJ as she turned away, not being able to watch herself on the tape, bent over her desk as Punk slammed into her.

"You shouldn't be looking at that." She spat as he chuckled a little.

"You shouldn't be fucking your criminal boyfriend in your office." He said, "I'm sure Katherine would love to see this tape, April." He said.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" She said with a slight laugh.

"I'm not even fussed that you got fucked in the office. I don't care actually-"

"Well it seems like you do." AJ smiled.

"I don't." Chris said, "But what I do care about is you, and I don't want you to get hurt by this man. He is a criminal. He shouldn't be allowed near the likes of you." He said.

"You do not control my life, Chris." She spat, "I'd maybe understand if you were an ex of mine but we never even went out. You have no right to be jealous or-"

"I'm not jealous." Chris said, "I'm trying to look out for you. Guys like him come in packs. They never change."

"His friends are just as sweet as he is." AJ spat as Chris chuckled.

"You'll think that now." He said.

"Why do you care so much?" She shook her head.

"Because I'm just trying to be a good friend, AJ." Chris said, "Is that so bad?"

"Well yes, if you insist on constantly putting my boyfriend down and constantly harassing me." She said, "And if you think you can use that video against me to bribe me into doing whatever it is your sick little twisted mind wants, then you can think again."

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Chris said calmly, "Can't you understand that?" He asked.

"I appreciate that. Ok. But I am a big girl and I can look out for myself. I love Phil. He isn't what you think he is. You don't know his story. You think you know. But you know nothing."

"And you know everything, do you?" Chris asked as AJ nodded confidently.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to work. If you wanna snitch on me to the boss then you go ahead. If it's what'll help you sleep at night, but just stay out of my business and stay out of my office. Do you understand me?" She asked.

"Or what? You'll get your killer boyfriend to come sort me out?" He asked as AJ just shook her head and walked out of the office, banging the door shut tightly.

* * *

"Man, that's rough." Seth said, "The girl was a mess but she was still… one of us. Didn't deserve to die." He said after Punk telling all the guys at the skate park about what Joey had said to him yesterday.

"She might not be dead." Enzo said, sitting on a skateboard in front of Punk, Dean and Seth who sat on the bench. They were all of course meant to be working, but it wasn't like Al was running a dictatorship.

"Kirin staying clean for six months?" Dean said, "No chance."

"She might be dead, might be alive." Punk said, "I ripped up that damn letter and I don't have a fucking clue what it was she wanted to tell me about Joni. And I might never know. She never told Joey. It seemed like it was something she knew herself." He said.

"I'm sure it's probably not important." Enzo said.

"That letter was like a goodbye letter to me from her. Of course it was obviously important." Punk said, "I'm just trying to think what it could be about. I mean… what does she know about Joni that I don't already?" He asked.

"Honestly Punk, it's probably nothing to worry about." Seth said.

"While I am worried about it." Punk said as Al walked over to them.

"You boys aren't fifteen anymore. Get back to work." He announced, kicking Enzo on the skateboard as he rolled away laughing, the rest of them standing up and heading away to go make themselves useful. Punk went to head off down the ramp when Al grabbed him back.

"Is is true about Joey. Is he back?" Al asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Just didn't see it coming. That's all." Al said, "I don't mean to be ease dropping, but I think I know what it is Kirin wanted to tell you." He said as Punk shook his head.

"How would you know?" Punk asked, "Did you look at the letter? If you did I won't be mad. I just want to know what she wanted to tell me." He said as Al ran his hands through his hair.

"She told me at the time." Al said, "She trusted me with a lot and asked me to tell anyone. So I didn't." He said, "This isn't exactly something I wanna be telling you here at work." He said.

"Well it's not like we're gonna go out for dinner and have an in depth conversation, Al. Just spit it out." He said as Al nodded.

"Joni… she..." He scratched the back of his head, "She might not be yours."

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Let me know what you think.**


	24. Quick Testing

**Quick Testing**

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk shook his head as Al took a seat on the edge of the bench.

"She didn't know if Joni was yours. There was a chance she wasn't, but she knew the other guy was unreliable." He said, "I'm assuming that's what the letter said-"

"How can she not be mine? She looks like me. She acts like me… she's mine." Punk said, really not believing his ears.

"It's not for definite. There's probably still a good chance she is yours, but there is also a chance she isn't." Al said, "Kirin asked me not to say anything. She knew it'd break your heart and she knew you were going to take good care of her." Al said.

"Who is the other guy?" Punk asked as Al shrugged.

"Some random guy I'm assuming." Al said, "She never mentioned a name. Said you two had been off and on. She didn't cheat on you. So she insists." Al said, looking up at Punk who was shaking his head.

"Nah, fuck this. You gotta be bullshitting me here." Punk said, "Tell me you're lying." He said as Al just shook his head.

"It's alright. We can get a DNA test against to compare you and Joni, we can get it sorted, Punk." Al nodded.

"What if she's not mine?" Punk said, his voice cracking as Al stood up, "She can't not be mine." Punk said, "C'mon, Al. Just tell me you're lying." He begged as Al just frowned.

"I'm just telling you what she told me." Al said as Punk ran his hands through his hair frustratedly.

"Fuck this!" He yelled, kicking the bench angrily and storming out of the park.

"Punk!" Al called, but he was already storming off.

* * *

"Is it good?" AJ smiled down to Joni, having just picked her up from school on her way home from work like she had agreed with Punk, having stopped by at a café to treat her to a milkshake.

"Yeah. Why didn't you get one?" Joni asked as AJ carried her bookbag for her as she skipped alongside her happily, "It's real good."

"I'm not much of a milkshake person." AJ admitted, "Although it did look good." She nodded, "But I thought your favourite was strawberry?" She said as Joni just shrugged.

"I like both." She said coolly as they finally approached the house.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as Joni shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe dad can decide." She said as AJ nodded, opening up the door that was already opened, which was strange since Punk had definitely told her he was working late, it was why she was picking up Joni from school.

She walked in the door, both her and Joni stepping on the smashed mirror that hang at the doorway.

"Oops, did this fall off the wall?" Joni looked down at the broken mirror as AJ looked down suspiciously, looking at the other frames in her hallway knocked off the wall, hearing loud banging coming from the living room, "What's that?" Joni asked innocently.

"Go upstairs and put on the TV in my room. Don't come out until I tell you, ok?" AJ said, handing her her bookbag as she nodded and ran away upstairs as AJ walked through the hallway, turning into the living room as her eyes widened at her completely tipped upside down living room.

"P-Punk..." She said quietly with fear, "What are you doing?" She asked, looking on at the destruction he had clearly made by himself. The coffee table was smashed into a thousand pieces. The TV had been thrown off the stand and carelessly threw across the room, the curtains were pulled down, everything had been knocked over and destroyed.

"Punk!" She yelled after taking in the scene, looking on at him turning around to face her.

"What?" He grunted.

"Why have you destroyed the living room?" She asked, "What happened?" She asked, obviously assuming something had possessed him to do this.

"What hasn't fucking happened?" Punk laughed, "What did I tell you, April? What did I fucking tell you? Things are too perfect for me. Things were going far too well for us." He said as she just shook her head, continuing to stay at the door, almost a little frightened, noticing he was still breathing heavily and clenching his fists.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head, "Just calm down."

"Calm down?!" He shrieked, "Joni… she might not even be my kid, and you're telling me to calm down?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" AJ shook her head, "What do you mean she might not be your kid?" AJ said.

"That letter that I ripped up and didn't read… it told me that Joni might not be my kid. She slept with someone else round about the same time she slept with me." He said.

"And your solution was to tear my house apart?" She asked.

"Are you serious right now?" Punk asked, "I tell you that my daughter… she might not even be my kid, and you're more worried about your god damn house!" He yelled as she shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that." AJ said, "You just have to calm down. We'll talk about this. We can work something out. There are tests out there you can do." She said.

"She's gotta be mine." Punk said in denial almost, running his hands through his hair.

AJ wasn't sure what was actually going on. How could Joni not be his daughter? She looked like him and had a very similar attitude to him. Maybe there was some sort of confusion but it seemed highly unlikely for Joni to be his daughter.

"It's ok, baby. Look… just come here. We'll clean this all up later. We can go into the kitchen." She said, "C'mon..." She reached her hand out as he looked across at her, running his hand through his hair and reaching out for her hand, walking out of the living room with her and down the hall into the kitchen.

"Go take a seat." She told him as he stumbled over to the table and sat down as AJ walked over and grabbed a bottle of water, sitting down across from him and taking his shaking hands in hers, "Tell me everything… what happened?" She asked him, noticing for the first time in their relationship, tears springing to his eyes. This was very real.

* * *

"You got the results back for me?" Al asked, standing with an old friend of his in an empty car park, a friend who worked in biology, a friend who had done some tests for him on Punk and Joni. He'd managed to get a strand of hair from both Punk and Joni. It was actually pretty easy, and just from that his friend had managed to get him some results.

"Yeah, here you go." His friend smiled, passing over the envelope.

"Thanks man." Al nodded, watching his friend head back into his car and drive off as he began to open up the envelope, reading through the different papers and looking at the results, sighing and running his hand through his hair.

* * *

AJ lay in bed beside Joni later that night, running her hands through her soft hair as she lay beside her in her own bed watching TV, not realising that she had actually fell asleep, not wanting to disturb her and letting her be in her and Punk's bed, turning the light off and headed out of the room, walking downstairs and into the living room where Punk was cleaning up. She was going to help him but he refused her help. He felt bad for wrecking everything, but hew as just so damn angry.

"She's fell asleep." She said as Punk just nodded, sweeping up the pieces of glass from the shattered coffee table, "You can leave that. I can get it in the morning."

"I'll go out and buy a new one… and the mirror in the hallway. I replace everything." He told her. He felt like a child who had taken a tantrum, but he couldn't help it. He felt like his world had just collapsed beneath him. If Joni wasn't his, he didn't know what he'd do. But of course AJ was there to hold his hand and tell him it would be ok. No one could calm him down the way she could. It was rare. She made every bad situation, no matter how little or how big like this, just disappear.

"Don't worry about any of that." She said, "We'll get you both tested right away." AJ said, "And whatever the outcome, we'll figure something out." She told him, "I promise." She said as he nodded, sweeping up the glass onto the shovel and heading out into the kitchen to put the glass in the trash as AJ followed.

"You know you really have to find out if Kirin is alive or not." She said, "Because all of this has to be sorted. Not through a letter. Not through Joey. But between you both." She said as Punk just nodded.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do if she's not mine." Punk admitted, "I mean… what chance will she have at life?"

"You can still be her father just like you have been. Just like you were before." AJ said.

"But what if it isn't the same." He sighed, "I didn't even know she'd been with someone else." He sighed as AJ shook her head.

"She should have told you and you should have got a test done as soon as she was born." AJ said, looking across at Punk and frowning. "We'll figure it out." She said.

"Will we?" Punk asked her as she nodded, walking over to him and pressing her lips against his, feeling his hands snake around her waist, pulling her close into him as he deepened the kiss, quickly lifting her up onto the kitchen counter, kissing her neck as she moaned, suddenly being interrupted by the front door.

"Ignore it." Punk said, too caught up in the moment to care, grunting into the kiss as the door knocked again.

"Better get it." AJ whispered as he nodded, lifting her down and fixing himself, walking out into the hallway to answer the door as he seen it was Al, letting him in and leading him through to the kitchen where AJ smiled politely.

"Hi AJ." Al smiled as AJ nodded, "I got um… I got something for you." Al said, "I thought I'd save your time and I already got a head-start on the testing." He said, "I got the DNA results here." He waved the envelope around as AJ gasped.

"How did you-"

"I thought that the letter would have something to do with what Kirin told me, and when I heard Joey was back and then I heard you over-talking about the letter I figured I get a quick start on things to save you the worrying." He said, very much a father figure to Punk, wanting what was best for him of course.

"But how did you manage to-"

"It was easier than I thought to get a strand of your hair and Joni's hair." Al admitted, "Here." He passed the envelope to Punk who quickly took out the bits of paper as AJ watched him, just praying and hoping it was the answers they all wanted, watching his eyes well with tears, his hand running through his hair as he sighed deeply.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW!**


	25. All Figured Out

**All Figured Out**

* * *

Punk crouched down at Joni's bedside later on that night, watching her as she slept peacefully, brushing his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ears to keep it from her angel like face. And he smiled.

"You're mine." He whispered, "You're all mine." He said, kissing her head softly, wishing to just crouch down here all night and watch her as she slept.

AJ was right. There shouldn't have been any miscommunication. Kirin shouldn't have sent that over a letter. He was glad Al had it sorted before he had time to worry himself sick. And he couldn't describe how glad he was that Joni was all his. She was his daughter. Nothing could change that.

Meanwhile downstairs Al was still with AJ who was relatively pissed that Punk had been put through such horror. Their house showed his true anger. How much his daughter meant to him. The more and more she heard about this Kirin girl, she was getting more and more angrier.

"She might be dead, and that's a shame. But that isn't something you write in a letter." AJ said, facing Al in the kitchen who nodded.

"Oh, I know." Al said, "But she didn't want to visit him in prison to tell him. She didn't know what it would do to him." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"He deserves to be happy. He doesn't deserve to be brought up with this anymore." She shook her head, "What do you think about Joey?" She asked curiously.

"Well… he never done me wrong. I treated him like one of my own like I did with all of them. As far as I know him and Punk were like brothers. I mean, he chose him over his own sister."

"But then got him sent down to prison and ran?" AJ said, "I don't know, it just… none of it seems right."

"You've been hanging around Dean Ambrose for too long. He thinks Joey has something to do with Punk going down." He said as AJ nodded.

"I agree with Dean. I think it's all too suspicious. And now this… a letter from his sister saying that Punk might not even be the father? I thought she loved Punk, if so why would she cheat on him?" AJ asked, trying to put her detective, probation officer head on. Of course all she wanted was for Punk to be ok, and to be happy.

"They were on and off." Al said, "Took breaks here and there." He said, "Could have happened. Punk wasn't a saint in the relationship either." He said.

"It just feels like a lot of loose ends haven't been tied up." She said, "And he's unhappy."

"No he isn't." Al shook his head, "You'd know when Punk is unhappy. In fact… he's never been happier. You've made him happy like I've never seen before." He said as AJ smiled down to the ground, "He's a tough boy. Always has been. If Kirin is dead, well that's a loose end pretty much tied up anyway. But what happens with Punk and Joey is up to Punk." Al shrugged.

"And what if she isn't dead?" AJ asked.

"Well then she'll stay gone. Trust me, she does not want Joni, and as long as Punk stays with Joni she won't come near him." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Do you think I should just stay out of it? I'm trying to help him but it's like he's trying to avoid everything." AJ said.

"Punk does that. He avoids his problems." Al said, "Just give him some time. He's probably still over the place from second guessing Joni as his. He'll come round and all you can do is be there for him." He said as AJ just nodded and turned away, running her hand through her hair, "Are you ok, darlin'?" Al asked calmly as AJ just nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." AJ nodded, "I just… don't say anything to Punk." She began.

"I've got tired from hearing that from the women in his life." Al said, "What is it?" He asked.

"This guy has been harassing me at work. I'm scared incase he does something to either get me fired or get Punk put back in prison."

"A jealous ex?" Al assumed.

"No. I mean… he asked me out a few years ago, but I said no and nothing more came to it. Ever since I've got with Punk he just can't leave me alone. He's pretending he's being a friend but I worried he's gonna do something stupid."

"And how is he gonna get you fired or Punk put down to prison again? Those things can't just magically happen." Al said, "Don't worry, sweetheart."

"I know but he could do anything." AJ said, "Should I say to Punk?" She asked.

"Maybe give him some space just now, but of course, tell him. Hell… tell your boss." Al said, "If it's some form of harassment he could get fired." Al said, "Or I can just have Punk, Enzo, Seth and Dean to visit him one day." He winked to her as she smiled a little.

"It's tempting." AJ laughed as Al smiled, "Thank you." She nodded to him as he smiled.

"I better go." Al said, "Let me know if you need anything, tell Punk he has tomorrow off. I got the park covered. And tell him not to worry. Joni is 99.9% Brooks." He said, "Make sure he tidies this place up too. Always had a bad temper." He said as AJ laughed, watching Al head off down the hall and out the house.

She couldn't believe Punk had been made to believe for a few hours that there was a chance Joni wasn't even his daughter. Obviously it was something they could forget now but that was messing with someone's feelings and emotions and she hated it. It seemed like nothing good could come from Kirin or Joey for that matter.

She headed on through to the living room where everything was mostly cleaned up. Just a few things were still knocked over and broken. She would have gotten more mad if it wasn't for the circumstances. She just wished he'd taken his anger out some place else and not their home. But she couldn't blame him for being so upset and angry.

She knelt down on the floor in the living room and picked up the frame she had sitting on her window ledge of her and Carmella. It was in their college days and one of AJ's favourite pictures of them. Carmella had got it for her birthday one year and it was the only framed picture she had up. Wasn't like she had siblings or parents to frame everywhere.

She realised there was a huge crack in the frame and sighed, running her hand through her hair and unscrewing the frame to get the picture out, jumping suddenly as she heard Punk come through the living room door.

"Hey." He said softly, looking over at her kneeling down holding the picture as he realised the frame had been damaged by him. He felt awful for losing his temper like this, but he couldn't help it. He promised he would replace everything.

"Is she ok?" AJ asked as Punk nodded.

"She's still just fast asleep." Punk said, walking over to her, "I'm really sorry about all of this." He said, crouching down to her as she just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said, "You had a right to be angry."

"But I didn't have a right to do this." He said, "I just… couldn't bare it if she wasn't mine."

"I know." AJ nodded, "But you don't have to worry about that now. Just forget about it." She said.

"You know I love you, right?" He said, taking her chin between his thumb and index finger, looking in her eyes, "You're the reason I'm managing to let all this shit go. It's only you I want. You and Joni. Us three. That's all I want." He said as she smiled.

"I want that too. But I feel like you still have things you need to sort out. You can't keep going on thinking what if Kirin is or isn't dead. You need to find out for definite if she's dead or alive. And you need to sort whatever it is out with Joey, otherwise we can never just concentrate on us. Something is always gonna come up." She said to him as he nodded.

"I know. I know, I'm gonna sort it." He promised her, "I'll figure out if she's dead or not, and I'll sort things out with Joey." He told her, "That's a promise." He said.

"Well Al told me there that he's given you tomorrow off. He also told me to tell you to not worry, Joni is all yours." She said as he smiled.

"I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't mine." Punk stood up straight, taking her hand and helping her up to her feet.

"I'm sure you would have still loved her." AJ said, "And taken care of her." She said as he nodded.

"I would have. It just would have been harder." He admitted, looking down at her. She had the patience of a saint and she was still here. He'd never been so undeserving of such a wonderful person.

"We would have dealt with it." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled.

"No, what you mean is… you would have talked me around and been able to calm me down, and you'd convince me it'd all be alright." He said as she smiled.

"Something like that." AJ said. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about Chris, but he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she knew it'd have to wait. It wasn't like she was in trouble or was hurt, she just didn't know what to do. She wouldn't be harassed by one of her work colleagues. Especially a jealous one who spoke trash about her boyfriend.

He carried her upstairs and had her clothes off her in a flash, settling in between her legs in their bed comfortably, knowing this would be the only way to have him completely zone out of everything that had just taken place. Not that he had anything to worry about now, but just the initial shock of it all.

"You ok?" He asked, looking down at her as she nodded, feeling him slide into her gently, rolling her head back with pleasure as he leaned forward to kiss her neck. Everytime they were like this, Punk just couldn't help think how he could never part from her. Never.

"Oh, Phil… that feels so good." She moaned as he kissed her neck. It wasn't like their usual rough energetic intimacy. It was slow and tender the way AJ actually liked, despite seeming wild every other night of the week.

"Yeah?" Punk kissed her neck and up her jaw to her lips where he kissed deeply, thrusting into her hard but slow, "You feel amazing." He gasped, leaning back up, placing his hands at either side of her head whilst he thrust into her.

"I love you." She whispered, cupping his cheeks and bringing his face back down to her so she could kiss him whilst he thrust into her.

"I love you too." Punk mumbled against her mouth.

* * *

The next day AJ was fixing up the living room. Punk had gone out early before she even woke up and bought in a new coffee table and mirror, along with another frame for her to put the picture of her and Carmella in. She told him not to worry about anything else, she could fix it all up.

He was no away out with Joni to get ice-cream. Joni was extremely upset AJ wasn't joining them but she insisted they both go as she felt Punk needed some one on one time with her. She was finishing off tidying the living room anyway and putting it back to normal.

She assumed that it was Carmella at the front door around an hour after Punk had left, so she headed out of the living room and opened up the front door to see Joey standing, watching him take his cap off politely and nod to her.

"AJ? Right?" He said as AJ nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Punk isn't in. He's out with Joni." She said quickly.

"You don't mind on me waiting on him coming back, do you?" He asked her, already walking into the house as AJ just shook her head and closed the door over.

"Not at all." She said politely, watching him stroll his way into the kitchen.

"This is a nice place you got." He said, "I didn't know probation officers were loaded with cash." He said.

"You'd be surprised." AJ said, "Can I get you anything?" She asked as he shook his head.

"No. I'm good thanks." Joey said, "I gotta say… I'm surprised Punk managed to actually win over a classy woman." He said as AJ just turned to look at the floor, "Certainly a few steps forward from my sister."

"Yeah, about that… you really don't know where she is? Or if she's dead or alive?" She asked as he just shrugged.

"No idea." Joey said, "I'm on Punk's side here, AJ. I know what my sister done was shit. But she was better to walk away than stay. She done the right thing for herself and for Joni." He said.

"It's none of my business really." AJ said, "I just want Punk to be ok, and happy. And right now, with you back he isn't."

"We'll work things out. You think this is the first time we've fell out?"

"No." AJ said, "But I know this is the first time you got him sent to prison for four years." She batted back.

"Classy." He looked her up and down, "With an opinion." He said, "Bet you Punk told you to stay away from me, didn't he?" He smiled a little.

"As a matter of fact, he did." She said, "You think you're really gonna waltz on back into his life and expect everything to be the same as it was before."

"What would you know about what it was like before?" He said, his casual and calm voice turning hasty, "You know nothing. You're just some chick he's been fucking. Probably desperate when he came out of prison and you were the first chick he seen." He grumbled as AJ laughed.

"I live with him. I've been with him for more than half a year." She said, "I've helped him more in half a year than you have in your entire life." She spat as he just glared at her.

"I don't think I'm gonna like you." He admitted, "You think you have it all figured out." He said.

"I know you know where Kirin is." She spat, "And I know she isn't dead."

"Ok, sweetheart." Joey nodded.

"You're hiding something. So if you care about Punk like you say you do, then you will tell him everything you know. So that maybe we can all move on." She said, "I had my boss check things out, she has friends… Kirin is not dead."

"Then where is she?" Joey laughed, "Because wherever it is, is news to me too." He said.

"She got the transplant." AJ said, "And she's in Chicago."

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	26. What Will Be Will Be

**What Will Be Will Be**

* * *

"How the fuck do you know she's in Chicago?" Joey asked sternly with confusion.

"As soon as Punk told me about her needing a transplant, and that she might have been dead, I asked my boss to check it out for me, she has some friends that are cops, she got back to me this morning and she told me Kirin isn't dead." She said as Joey ran his hands through his hair.

"Well where is she?" Joey asked.

"Are you really playing fool with me right now?" AJ laughed, "I know you've been living with her." She said, "You come here for Punk's forgiveness and you stand there and lie to him without a care in the world? Is that how you treat your brother?" She asked, making inverted commas with her fingers when she said brother.

"I thought you were a useless probation officer. Not a private detective." He grunted.

"I work with the government. I have friends." AJ said, "Why did you lie to Punk?" She asked.

"Because Kirin doesn't want him knowing she's here. Yeah, she got the transplant, but guess what? She's not changed. She still smokes twenty a day, drinks herself out cold every night and does whatever drugs she can get her hands on." He said, "Why I'm telling this to you I have no idea." He shook his head.

"Why wouldn't she stay sober after the transplant?" AJ asked.

"Because she doesn't care. You don't know her. You won't understand. It's the way she is."

"She can get help." AJ said, "There's help out there for people like her."

"She passed the stage of help a long, long time ago." Joey said, "She came back to see Joni." Joey said as AJ shook her head.

"Why? I thought she didn't care."

"She doesn't." Joey said, "But she said she wanted to just see her. Not spend time with her, just see her." He shrugged, "She's been acting funny lately." He shrugged, "Don't you think Punk will be mad you found out all this on your own?" He asked with a smug smile.

"He avoids his problems. He would never have found out on his own. I had to do something." She said, "This all has to come to an end. You and his problems. His and Kirin's problems. Everything." She said.

"You honestly think him and Kirin being in the same room again is gonna be a good idea? For you that is." He said, laughing as AJ glared up at him.

"I trust him." AJ said.

"You don't know Kirin. She gets what she wants."

"So do I." AJ replied smugly, "And what I want is for you to get out of my house." She folded her arms, "You can't play Punk anymore."

"Then let me stay and tell him the truth. If it comes from you it'll sound ten times worse. Let me explain it all to him. Step by step." He said as AJ just looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"He should be home soon."

* * *

"Go… Go… Yes!" Dean exclaimed, jumping off the sofa as he knocked Enzo's bag of chips over in his hands, feeling him push him over roughly.

"Watch it." Enzo moaned as Seth chuckled sitting across with a beer in his hand.

They were in Dean's new apartment which was Punk's old apartment, relaxing watching some hockey until the door went.

"Go get that." Dean instructed to Seth.

"Alright, what did your last slave die of?" Seth stood up.

"Not doing what he was told." Dean laughed as Seth rolled his eyes, heading over to the door and opening it up, stumbling back as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Holy shit..." Seth said as Enzo and Dean turned around, both of them getting to their feet as Kirin walked through the door, looking around and smiling to them all.

"Alright, boys." She nodded to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean said, "You're meant to be dead."

"And it's absolutely wonderful to see you too, Dean." Kirin smiled, "I'm not here for long." She said truthfully.

"So you got the transplant?" Enzo asked as Kirin nodded.

"Can you believe it? Six months without alcohol. And no one even gave me a trophy or medal." She said.

"Did you come here with Joey?" Dean asked as she nodded, "I told you fucking idiots." He turned to Seth and Enzo, "He bare face lied to us."

"Well it's Joey." Kirin said, "What do you expect?"

"Clearly nothing from you both anymore." Seth said, "What the hell are you doing here?" He moaned tiredly, "Punk was doing fine until Joey showed up. And now you… he doesn't need this."

"I didn't come back for Punk. I heard he's moved onto someone else." She shrugged, "I'm happy for him."

"If you say you are back here for Joni I will not hesitate to punch you." Dean warned her.

"My mindset hasn't changed from six years ago, Dean. Don't worry." She said, "I just… I wanna see her. Just from afar. So I can go and just-"

"You wanna just creepily watch her and then leave again?" Enzo said.

"I just wanna see her one last time." She said, "I don't want any trouble. I don't wanna bother Punk or his girlfriend or any of you guys. I just wanna see her… whether it be from a park or watching her in the playground at school. Just something for me to take with me."

"You never cared about her." Dean said, "Why the fuck would it matter if you seen her or not?"

"I never didn't care about her. I just wasn't fit to look after her or love her." She said as the guys just all rolled their eyes.

"Well why are you here? Joni isn't here and you already know that." Dean said.

"Well I came to see you guys, didn't I?" She smiled as they all just muttered under their breaths, "This is it, alright. After these next few days I am leaving and I'm not coming back." She told them, "That is a promise."

"Where you going?" Seth asked.

"That doesn't matter." Kirin shook her head.

"Did you ask Joey to lie to us? Or did he do that on his own?" Seth asked.

"I asked him to lie. So go easy on him. He told me he was going round to talk to Punk today, to tell him."

"And you don't think Punk will want to see you?" Enzo asked.

"Well I didn't think so. And I don't think it'd be a good idea. From what I heard he's happy now. And he deserves to be happy. Especially since he went to prison for four years." She said, "I don't wanna come in between whatever it is he has with this girl."

"He loves her." Dean said, "Don't act like you walking back into his life would make him drop everything so he could run back to you."

"I'm not." Kirin said, "I don't want him. I still love him and want him to be happy, but we're done. We finished a long time ago and I'm over it." She said truthfully.

"Well you better not fuck it up because Punk actually has someone that cares about him." Dean said.

"I won't fuck it up." Kirin said, "Dean, c'mon. You've known me since I was 15. You know that all I've ever wanted is for Punk to be happy."

"And that's why you left him with your daughter is it?" He said. There was never good blood between Dean and Kirin.

"Yes. It is. Because me sticking around pretending to be mom of the year and pretending to live a life I didn't want wasn't going to make him happy. So I left." She said, "I don't wanna fight with you guys. I just came here to say goodbye. I'm not leaving with bad blood between us like the last time."

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about? She's in Chicago?" Punk said as he faced Joey in his kitchen with AJ standing by. Joni was in the living room with the door shut. Punk asked her to stay there until he said otherwise. He didn't want her around all this going on.

"She's in Chicago." Joey shrugged, "But your girl here already knew that. Didn't you, AJ?" Joey turned to AJ as Punk turned to her in disbelief.

"You knew?" He asked.

"I got my boss to check it out. She's friends with some cops and they managed to find out her records. I just found out this morning. She called me after you left." She said.

"Did you plan on telling me?" He asked angrily.

"Of course I did." AJ snapped, "I was going to tell you the minute you walked in the door." She said.

"So you lied to me?" Punk turned to Joey.

"She asked me to lie to you." Joey said, "She's not back to see you or the guys. She didn't even come back to be with me. She came back to see Joni."

"Well tell her good luck with that." Punk nodded, "Because it's not happening."

"She doesn't mean… a proper visit. She just wants to see her. From afar. Without her noticing her. She said she's going for good this time but she won't tell me where." He shrugged.

"So she wants to creep on Joni for a few minutes? And that's enough to satisfy her for the rest of her life?" Punk asked.

"She wants to move on. And she never could. She said she couldn't live with herself those years you were in prison. The one person she depended on to look after Joni had gone." Joey said.

"If she cared that much then why didn't she come back then and get her out of care, and look after her?"

"You know why." Joey said, "You know I've always been on your side when it comes to Joni. You know how much I despised my sister's choices. I was on your side, and I still am." Joey said, "I only lied to you because Kirin hadn't made her mind up yet on whether she even wanted to bother showing her face, but she says it'll help her move along with her life."

"Move along to the next set of drugs?" Punk nodded.

"She's been cutting back." Joey said.

"Oh, how good of her." Punk said sarcastically, "Did she tell you that the thing she wrote on that letter, about Joni… was that there was another potential father, and she might not have been my daughter?" Punk said as Joey sighed.

"She didn't say." Joey said, "I don't know what to-"

"Save it. She's mine." Punk said, "I got a test done… well, Al got a test done. She's mine." He said proudly.

"You're acting like me and her are a team, Punk. You know that was never the way it was." Joey said, "I was always on your team. From that day I met you in care when we weren't even old enough to know where we even were. You're my brother, man. And what I done… It's lived with me for four years and all I want is to be back in your life again." He said as AJ watched closely.

"When does Kirin want to see her?" Punk said, ignoring Joey's pleads for forgiveness.

"She said she might stop by her school when Joni's out in the playground. Or I told her I would maybe ask if I could… take her to the park, she'd just watch from afar."

"What's the difference in her watching from a distance and not coming up and talking to her. She's six. She won't bite."

"Well truth be told… I think she's a little scared." Joey said, "Joni isn't a baby anymore. She isn't that little baby she could just up and leave." He said.

"And then what? She sees her and that's it? She leaves?" Punk asked as Joey just nodded.

"I think that's her plan. She hasn't been telling me much to be honest." He said.

"Why doesn't she want to see Punk?" AJ asked curiously.

"Why do you think?" Joey looked at her.

"Don't talk to her like that." Punk said, not appreciating the harsh tone in his voice used towards AJ, "I think you should go now. There's nothing more to be said. Kirin will do her own thing and then be on her way, and you can go with her for all I care." He said as Joey sighed.

"C'mon, Punk!" Joey said loudly, "C'mon I'm begging you here." He said desperately, "What else do you want me to do?"

"Just leave." Punk said, pulling AJ forward softly and following her into the living room as Joey sighed, running his hands through his hair tiredly.

* * *

The next day after Punk and AJ picked Joni up from school, they went to the park, and it wasn't even to help Kirin out. Joni had requested to go and they were both accepting of it. A good bit of fresh air was going to do them the world of good.

"You know what I used to do, when I was a kid and I came here?" He said to Joni who swung on the swing beside AJ who was comfortably sitting swaying back and forth, "I used to stand up on the swings and swing." He said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"You can take her to A&E when she splits her head open." AJ laughed as he just smiled.

Punk watched Joni as she got to her feet on the swing, "Hold on tight." He said as she tried to swing.

"It's harder to swing." Joni said frustratedly as Punk went behind her and pushed her lightly.

"Better?" He asked as she giggled.

"Yes." Joni nodded, having no clue that the woman who gave birth to her was standing not that far away beside a parked car, leaning against it as she watched her daughter with a smile. Punk or AJ had no clue either. They were having too much fun themselves.

"You think you could jump off?" Punk asked as AJ stood up getting nervous.

"Ok. Now you're just being crazy." She said.

"I wanna try!" Joni nodded as Punk stood in front of her.

"I'll catch her." Punk told AJ who stood behind him, "You need to jump forward into me, don't… God, don't fall back or anything." He said as she nodded. What was life without a bit of risk?

"Are you sure you can catch me?" Joni asked with fear as Punk nodded.

"Promise." Punk nodded, holding his arms out as she continued to swing on her feet back and forth, shuffling her feet little by little with nerves, "C'mon." Punk encouraged.

AJ watched as Joni closed her eyes, jumping off the swing as Punk caught her and just, watching her open her eyes and giggle, her face in line with Punks as she laughed, causing him to smile, "Told you I'd catch you." He said with a smile as she giggled into his chest.

Kirin stood by smiling, not being able to help laugh too as she seen her daughter laugh and smile. She was beautiful. A little angel. A little angel who seemed perfectly happy without her. That was all she needed to know.

She continued to watch as she explored the gym, chuckling to herself as she watched Punk climb the monkey bars. She missed him. A part of her always felt incomplete without him. But she accepted she'd blew it. He had someone new. A sweet girl from what she could see. Someone who he loved. She wasn't needed here. She just wanted to see for her own eyes.

"AJ can you climb them?" Joni asked as AJ shrugged.

"I could try." AJ said as Punk smirked.

"She has secret muscles." He said as AJ shook her head.

"Well it'd be great if you told me where they are? I haven't found them."

"Can you get all the way across?" Joni asked, jumping up and down beside Punk, holding his hand as they watched AJ succeed in swinging from the monkey bars.

"See, secret muscles." Punk looked down at Joni who laughed.

"No, I just don't wanna fall." She admitted with fear, swinging to the end as Joni clapped when she jumped down, having succeeded, "I've not done that since I was a kid." AJ admitted with a thrilling smile as Punk laughed.

"You wanna come here more often, baby?" He cupped her cheek as she slapped his chest.

"Shut up." She hissed, hugging into him as he kissed her head.

"Let's go on the see-saw." Joni said, grabbing AJ's hand and pulling her out of her father's embrace. No matter how many times she came to this park, she still loved her daily visit to explore the place.

"Ok. Ok." AJ smiled, following Joni over to the see-saw.

Punk headed off to follow, looking around the park, not as if looking for something, just taking a casual glance around, suddenly spotting Kirin standing beside a car, watching her straighten up when their eyes met. His stomach dropped a little and his facial features completely left him.

Kirin watched him as he stared across, even though far away still being able to see the shine in those green eyes. She smiled. She didn't want to get any closer nor speak. This was all very satisfying enough. Especially seeing her daughter so happy, and Punk so happy.

Punk watched her as she put her bag over her shoulder, smiling to him. She hadn't changed a bit. She was still the same girl he fell in love with. If anything she looked much healthier. He watched as she blew him a kiss, smiling to himself and not being able to help it. No form of intimacy but their friendship showing that he was always proud of having with her.

He pretended to catch the kiss she blew, sliding it down into his jean pocket as she smiled. He'd been so mad with her up until this very moment where he seen her standing smiling. Maybe this was the way it was meant to be. Her staying away. Him and AJ being happy together. Joni being with him. Maybe that's why this felt ok to say goodbye again, even though they hadn't said hello after six years.

Punk watched her as she turned to look at Joni one last time who was happily playing on the see-saw with AJ, both of them oblivious to her. And then she looked back to Punk, and then turned her back, walking away down the street until she disappeared from his sight.

His smile faded as he watched her walk away, but then he heard a voice from the side.

"Dad!" Joni yelled, "Dad come over!" She asked as he turned around, his smile appearing again. This was all happening for a reason. This was his little family. This was the way it was meant to be. Kirin doing whatever it was she was doing someplace else, him being here with AJ and Joni. That's the way it was gonna go.

"Ok. I'm coming." He smiled, jogging over to them both with a smile, joining in on the fun freely. He wasn't gonna be mad anymore. What was the point? Where was it gonna get him? Kirin was better off staying away and she knew that herself. That didn't mean he didn't see the look of love she had in her eyes when she looked at Joni. He was happy here with his girls. More than happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I know there aren't much AJPunk readers anymore like there used to be, but I'm super enjoying writing this story and thank you to the readers who are dropping reviews and enjoying it. It means a lot. I'm gonna keep writing so don't worry. This story still has a long way to go before ending! Let me know what you think of the chapter. REVIEW!**


	27. Fainted

**Fainted**

* * *

Punk had decided he wouldn't tell anyone that he had seen Kirin. He didn't see the point really. All they did was exchange stares and then she was on her way. There was no point in making a big deal out of it. He wanted to move on now. With his daughter and AJ.

It was Saturday night and Punk had suggested a get together with everyone for some hockey and food. That included all his guys and he suggested AJ invited Carmella. He was more than certain one of his friends would swoop in for her which he warned AJ about, but they both knew Carmella was a flirt and loved any attention she could get.

"So is this a party?" Joni asked, sitting up on the stool at the island in the kitchen, eating a bowl of grapes as AJ emptied bags of chips into bowls. They'd had nights like this here and there, but nothing with everyone. She sensed Punk a lot happier for some reason, and she was glad he had suggested this.

"Well sort of." AJ said, "It'll really end up with your dad and crazy uncles in the living room watching hockey, and me and Carmella out here talking about how selfish they are." She said.

"And what about me?" Joni asked.

"You'll be in bed, misses." She smiled over to her as Joni huffed.

"I hate being a kid." She moaned as AJ laughed.

"Trust me, when you get to my age, all you're gonna say is how much you wish you were a kid again." She said, "Your dad should be home soon. Can you help me take these in?" She asked as Joni nodded and jumped down, helping AJ take the snacks in along with some glasses. Although she knew the majority of the group would just drink beer from the bottle.

* * *

Finally everyone had arrived, and like predicted, the guys were settled in the living room watching hockey with all the snacks and pizza, whilst AJ and Carmella stood in the kitchen. Joni was sound asleep upstairs in her and Punk's room. She'd went up to watch a movie at her request, so Punk took her up and set it up for her, but he'd just checked on her ten minutes ago and she was fast asleep.

"When does that stupid game end?" Carmella asked, pouring herself another glass of wine as AJ just stuck to soda.

"Not long." AJ said, "Just let them be. Punk is happy." She shrugged.

"Oh, as long as Punk is happy then we're all happy then." Carmella said as Punk laughed coming into the kitchen.

"You're damn right." Punk nodded as Carmella rolled her eyes.

"You're an asshole, Punk." Carmella said as AJ just grinned.

"Well you two opted to come out here. I have a ton of friends in there who wanted to meet you and you're hiding away in here." He said, going into the fridge for another soda, pressing a kiss on AJ's cheek whilst he was at it.

"Shut up." Carmella spat as Punk laughed and headed out of the kitchen, "They want to meet me?" Carmella turned to AJ, "I mean I didn't get a good look at them all when they came in but they aren't the worst looking guys I've ever seen." She said as AJ just rolled her eyes.

"This wasn't a get together to hook you up with one of Punk's friends." AJ said.

"It's not much of a get together, AJ." She said, looking around the empty kitchen.

"You know what, fine." AJ said, "Let's go." She said, pushing her friend forward who held her glass of wine, walking down the hall and into the living room.

AJ resided on Punk's lap comfortably whilst Carmella squeezed herself in between Dean and Seth who both looked at her with a smirk. Punk and AJ laughed quietly from afar.

"They're all gonna be fighting over her by the end of the fight." Punk whispered to AJ.

"She'll enjoy that." AJ said back quietly, chuckling to herself as Dean tried his best to hit on Carmella. It was weird to be the one with a steady boyfriend now. Carmella had always been the one to coax her to go on dates and hook ups, but now it was the opposite way around.

"Hey, what'd you say we go upstairs when the game is finished?" Punk whispered to AJ, looking up at her as she laughed.

"I say you better make it quick if you don't want anyone to notice." She said.

"I can be quick if I put my mind to it." He said as she grinned, pressing her lips against his softly.

* * *

The game did eventually finish. Punk had never wished for a hockey game to finish so quickly in his entire life. And from the chatter between his friends and Carmella, none of them even noticed AJ or Punk slipping away upstairs.

"Joni is in our room." Punk groaned as they reached the top of her stairs.

"So we'll go in her room." AJ said desperately like teen children sneaking out.

"Dude." Punk shook his head, "I'm not gonna fuck you in my daughter's bedroom, are you for real?" He asked as she just rolled her eyes.

"Then in here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the main bathroom, shutting the door over and locking it as she turned back around and dived in straight for his lips, running her fingers through his slicked hair, feeling him deepen the kiss and lift her up onto the sink.

"You've looked so fucking hot all night." Punk moaned, kissing her neck as she ran her hands up his t-shirt, stripping it off and throwing it on the floor, "Your fucking legs." He groaned as she smiled. She was wearing jorts with a white tank top. Her legs had been on show for him all night and clearly it had got to him.

"Fuck… I need you." AJ hissed, trying to unbuckle his jeans as he took over and done it for her, once taking care of himself he unbuttoned her jorts and pulled them down along with her panties just enough so he could slide into her.

"Fuck you're dripping." He said, running his fingers down her slit a few times to see if she was ready, realising she was more than ready.

"I'd been thinking of this since you said it." AJ told him truthfully, feeling his hard length part her folds and slide into her perfectly. It wasn't the comfiest she had ever been. She was sitting on a sink, the taps was poking into her back, but it was all very much worth it when she felt him slide inside her.

"Fuck you're so tight." Punk moaned, thrusting into her quickly as she moaned with every thrust he gave, "Fuck, you feel so good." He grunted, pressing his lips against hers as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her.

Meanwhile downstairs in the more calm state, the boys were getting to know Carmella. She was fun, a lot more like them than AJ was, not that they didn't get along with AJ, that wasn't the case, but she was very much alike to Punk than she was to them. Carmella was more their type of representation.

Carmella was actually surprised at how nice they all were to her. They weren't even been salacious or overly flirty. They were all being sweet and kind, and she wasn't sure who was catching her eye the most.

"So what do you think of my nails?" Seth asked, showing her his hand after she had just told them she was a hairdresser and beautician.

"I think..." Carmella took his hand, "You need them filed, shaped and coated." She told him, giving him his hand back.

"So if I stop by at your shop I can get a free manicure?" He asked as she laughed.

"Free? Absolutely not." She laughed, suddenly hearing the front door go. It was only then that they had realised Punk and AJ weren't downstairs.

"I'll just go answer." Enzo said, standing up and heading out, swining open the front door and seeing it was Joey standing, "Dude." Enzo sighed, "C'mon, you know Punk doesn't want to see you." He said.

"Well he's gotta understand that I'm not gonna stop bugging him until we work things out." Joey said, walking on into the house and into the living room, looking around, "Where is he at?" Joey asked as Dean grumbled and Seth looked up at him.

"We actually don't know. Him and AJ disappeared." Seth said as Joey rolled his eyes.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait." Joey said, collapsing down on the couch beside Enzo, "Kirin is gone incase any of you are wondering." He said casually.

"We know. She came by to say goodbye to us." Enzo said, "You figure out where she was headed?" He asked as Joey shook his head.

"No. Dropped her off at the airport and that was as much information I was gonna get." He said, "I'm assuming that's why Punk made this little get together." Joey said smugly.

"Punk hasn't said anything about Kirin so far. I don't think he's seen her." Dean said.

"She must have just watched them from afar. I was hoping she'd do that." Joey said.

"So that's it? She's just on her way and never coming back?" Enzo asked as Joey just nodded.

"Seems like it." Joey nodded, "It's better for everyone. Better for her, for Punk and Joni. Even for me. I can concentrate on getting my friends back now. I don't have to worry about her or what she's doing." He said as the rest of them just nodded slowly.

"I'm gonna go get another drink." Carmella announced, wanting out of the awkward room.

"I'll come." Seth nodded, standing up and following Carmella out to the kitchen whilst Enzo and Dean stayed in the living room with Joey.

"Punk doesn't want to forgive you. You know that, right?" Dean said as Joey just nodded.

"I know. But I gotta keep trying. I'm not gonna give up." Joey said just as Punk and AJ came back downstairs, looking a little messier than before but no one really noticing.

"Where'd you two go?" Enzo asked as Punk and AJ spotted Joey sitting down.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Punk looked at Joey who stood up, "I think I've made myself pretty clear that I don't want you around." He spat as AJ just stood behind like normal.

"Kirin is gone." Joey said, "She's gone. That's it over. I just want my bestfriend back. I want all of us to be the way we were before all this shit happened. When we were happy."

"I'm happy now." Punk said.

"I know you are." Joey said, "And I'm really happy for you, but what I done… I never meant it. I went to you because it's been you I've been running to my entire life when things got hard. You're always there for me." He said.

"And where were you when I needed you? Huh?" Punk asked as Joey just sighed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I wouldn't be wasting all this time if I didn't care." He said, "I wanna be there for my niece. I wanna be there for you. All of you." He looked at Dean and Enzo, "Don't you remember how tight we all were?" He asked them as they all just looked down, "Look Punk, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I got you screwed over. But look at you now… you're in a better place. You got Joni, and a good girl on your arm. A good home and a good job. What's the point in holding a grudge with me?" He said as Punk just sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Please, Punk." He begged.

Punk wasn't sure what to do. At the same time he wanted to forgive Joey, he just couldn't look past everything he had been through these past few years. Prison. It was all down to him and only him. But was Joey right? Did he really wanna keep holding a grudge when things could go back to how they were before. When they were all as close as ever. And this time he had an amazing girlfriend to add into the mix. He didn't know what to do.

"I-"

"Hey, AJ are you alright?" Dean stood up as he noticed AJ looked a little light headed, standing behind Punk. This made everyone else turn around.

"I just need… I think I just need some water." AJ said, feeling herself slowly passing out, collapsing as Punk caught her in a quick panic, not allowing her to hit the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	28. Lonely Again

**Lonely Ag** **ain**

* * *

"Hi, baby." Punk smiled as he watched AJ begin to open her eyes, "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked, watching her open her eyes and look around, seeing the look of panic and fear when she realised she was in hospital.

"N-No… No..." She mumbled, looking at the drip in her arm, a plaster on her hand from the injection she was given, trying to rip them off along with the drip in fear, "No… get it off." She panicked as Punk stood up.

"No. You gotta keep it in." He told her, holding her shoulders, "It's ok. You're alright." He said to her as she looked up at him, "You're safe."

"Why am I in here?" She asked him as she relaxed her shoulders and lay back against her pillows, not understanding why she had been put in here. She didn't like hospitals. They reminded her of certain things. Certain things she didn't want to remember. Certain times.

"You collapsed. We all thought you'd wake up but you never budged. I panicked but then Joey drove us to the hospital. They took you right away." He said, "They said it has something to do with your blood sugars." He said, "And apparently you were extremely dehydrated." He said sternly like a father, "But it's nothing to worry about. They're doing some tests just now and they said they'll get back to us."

"Why did I have to get put in a bed with all these machines?" AJ moaned, "I'm fine."

"Just to be sure. They might wanna keep you in." He said as AJ shook her head.

"No. Please, I have to go home. I can't stay here." She said as Punk shook his head.

"You're safe here, AJ. What-What's wrong?" He asked as she just shook her head and began to cry, "Hey, you're worrying me." He said, taking her hand and softly stroking the top of it.

"I just don't like hospitals." She moaned, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm not a fan of them either." He said as she just shook her head.

"No, you don't understand." She said.

"Then make me understand." He said, "What's wrong? Why do you hate them so much?"

She just turned to him, drying her tears that sprung from her tired eyes. She could quite believe she had low blood sugars. She'd been working quite a lot the past few weeks and was always on her feet. It made sense, "I was here when I was sixteen." She said, "And they had me hooked to all this stuff, all these machines." She said with fear, "And it terrified me."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Punk asked.

"I..." She looked across at him, "No reason." She said quickly as he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't give me that." Punk said, "You can't wound up in a hospital for no reason. What is it?"

"Well when I was living with that older guy… it was pretty hard going. I wasn't happy. I questioned who would be in that position. I was in a bad place that I can't even describe and I tried to hurt myself." She said, "I tried to overdose on a tub of pills, but apparently that wasn't my fate." She shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" Punk sighed, holding her hand even tighter.

"I wasn't happy and I didn't know a way out. I wasn't old enough to make it on my own." She said, "So I thought I'd just end it." She said, "But one of the guy I was staying with's friend found me, took me into hospital when he seen the empty tub of pills. I had my stomach pumped and woke up exactly like this." She said, "I stayed here for a week because the hospital didn't trust me. I also had lie and say the guy I was sleeping with was my brother, or else he was going straight to jail for me being underage." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"I didn't know you were in such a bad place." He said, "Why did you never tell me?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary. I don't tell anyone about it. Carmella doesn't even know." She said, "I woke up there and I felt like I was back there again." She shook her head, "I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't." Punk said, "I understand." He said, "But you're ok. I promise. You've just been working too much these past few weeks. A few days off with some rest and eating properly will have you good in no time." He said. She'd been working long hours at the office as well as continuing to work with him as she was still his probation officer. She'd been skipping breakfast and even lunch some days. Living off caffeine and barely having much dinner when she got home. It wasn't healthy and this was the result of that.

"I can't be off work, Punk." AJ insisted.

"Oh, you will be and you are. I spoke to your boss to let her know you wouldn't be in tomorrow, and when she heard about the circumstances she told me to say you have the full week off to get back to normal. She says you haven't had a full weeks holiday in years." He said with disbelief.

"Well for a time all I had was my job." She said, "And then you came along." She smiled, "Thanks for being here." She whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Punk promised, kissing her hand softly.

"You said Joey drove me here?" She said as he nodded, "That was nice of him."

"Yeah, well I guess he's trying to get in my good books again, isn't he." Punk laughed, "I don't know, Ape. I see myself forgiving him and I hate myself for it."

"He seemed sincere earlier. Maybe… Maybe he did just turn to your for help back then, and maybe he just panicked when you got sent down. Or maybe he felt too guilty to stick around." She shrugged, "He seems like he really misses you, and I can see you miss him too."

"Well the guy was like a brother to me." He said, "I have missed him. I just don't know if I should forgive him so easily." He said truthfully, "I don't know what to do."

"Just ask him to give you time." She said, "At least then there's hope for you both and he can maybe give you some space to think. If you keep shutting him down he'll just keep getting on to you." She said, "Maybe you two can work something out." She squeezed his hand tiredly.

"Yeah, but he can wait. I want to focus on getting you better. I feel like I should have been keeping a better eye on you." He said.

"I'm not a child." She laughed a little.

"I know, but I should have noticed how tired you have been recently." He said as she just shook her head. This wasn't his fault at all.

"Oh, good April. You're awake." A nurse walked into the room with a clipboard in her hands, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ok." AJ nodded, "My head is still a little sore."

"I'll get you some water before I go." She told her, "We've got your results back, everything looks pretty normal, however we did find something." She said as AJ looked to Punk with fear, "You're pregnant, April." She said with a small smile, never knowing how patients would deal with that sort of news.

"What?" Punk shook his head and looked at the nurse.

"You're gonna have a baby." The nurse smiled as AJ shook her head.

"But I'm on… I'm on the pill." She said, slowly feeling Punk's hand untangle from her own, "I can't be."

"You are." The nurse said, "Perhaps that's why you fainted, but your blood sugars are low which was probably the main reason. Now you know you're pregnant, you have to look out for yourself more. Bring those sugar levels up and make sure you're drinking plenty." She said as AJ just sat in disbelief whilst Punk sat back on the armchair, not believing it either, "I'll um… I'll go get you some water." She said, leaving the door as AJ turned to Punk.

"Did you know?" Punk asked as AJ shook her head in disbelief.

"Of course I didn't." AJ snapped, "I'm on… Punk, I'm on the pill. How can I be pregnant?" She said as he just stood up, "Punk!" She yelled as he began to walk away, "Phil!" She yelled in desperation but he had already left.

* * *

"Hey, how is AJ?" Dean asked as Punk got home from the hospital. Dean, Seth and Enzo had stuck around with Carmella for Joni who was still asleep upstairs in AJ and Punk's bedroom.

"Y-Yeah." Punk nodded, not really hearing what Dean said, too caught up in what was going through his head.

"Yeah what?" Carmella said, "Is she ok? Has she woke up yet? What did the doctor say?" She asked curiously.

"She's gonna be fine." Punk said calmly yet dying on the inside. He really couldn't believe she was pregnant. Yeah, he never used protection, but only because she told him she was was on the pill which he assumed was reliable. He was just so shocked and had no words to say to her. That didn't mean he should have left her though She'd no doubt have been just as scared as he was, if not more scared. He regretted leaving the hospital but he just couldn't stay in it.

"Did you come back to get her some clothes?" Seth asked, "They keeping her in overnight?" He asked as Punk just stared down at the ground and quickly looked up out of his trance.

"What?" Punk shook his head.

"Dude, you ok?" Seth asked, "You seem a little off." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "Is Joni ok? Is she ok?" He asked them.

"She's still sleeping." Enzo said, "You get back to the hospital. We can get her up for school and take her." He said as Punk just nodded.

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." Punk said, "Where did… Where did Joey go?" He asked.

"Must have went home when he dropped you guys off." Dean said, "Are you sure you're ok?" Dean asked Punk. They could all see their friend wasn't even picking up half the things they were all saying. He looked all over the place, "Is AJ really ok or are you just saying that?"

"No. She's fine." Punk said, "Is it… is it warm in here?" He gasped, pulling his t-shirt out to let himself cool down, waving it at the bottom to let a breeze through, "It's just warm in here. Maybe that's why AJ fainted." He said, his mind racing with thoughts. So many thoughts. Was he really going to be a father again? Was AJ really pregnant with his child?

"Will I open a window?" Dean asked as Punk nodded, watching him walk over to the window and open it up, "So what did they say was the reason AJ collapsed?" He asked, taking a seat back on the couch.

"Her blood sugars were low. She's just been doing too much recently." He said as they all nodded.

"Do you want me to go back her a bag?" Carmella stood up, "If they don't let her out tonight… they'll let her out first thing in the morning. If it's only low blood sugars." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Please." Punk said as Carmella smiled, walking by Punk and upstairs to go pack her friend a bag with some fresh clothes and toiletries. It was near 2am now and she knew it would be highly unlikely for AJ to be let out now. She'd be discharged in the morning.

"You want a drink or something to eat before you go?" Seth asked Punk who shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Punk said, "I just need… I need to go lie down." He told them truthfully. He couldn't handle all these thoughts. All these negative, fearful thoughts. He walked out of the living room and headed upstairs, walking into he and AJ's bedroom where Carmella was finishing off packing a bag.

"Nearly done." Carmella smiled softly.

"You couldn't go… give her it. Could you?" He asked as Carmella looked up at him.

"I'm sure she'll be a lot happier to see you than me." She said as Punk shook his head, "Yeah, I'll drop it off to her." She nodded.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." He lied as Carmella nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell her that." She said as Punk nodded, watching her walk out of the room and shut the door over behind her.

Punk then turned to Joni who was fast asleep on his side of the bed, leaning over and shuffling her across onto AJ's side as he slid onto the bed, not bothering to take off his jeans or t-shirt, just laying on his back as his mind spinned, turning around to Joni and shaking his head. He didn't know if he could be a father again. Especially with AJ. At least when he had Joni he had no one else to let down. He didn't know if he could really do this family thing. He'd never second guessed their relationship until now.

* * *

"Ok, April… this is going to be a little cold." The doctor said as she squeezed gel over AJ's stomach. They'd asked to take her for a sonogram screening to see if the baby was ok. Since she had collapsed they had to be sure. She insisted to wait until Punk got back, but then realised he might not bother to even come back after the look on his face. So she just went along with it.

"Ok. Let's take a look at your baby." The doctor smiled, running the probe over AJ's stomach.

It still hadn't suck in for AJ. She couldn't believe it. Kids with Punk wasn't even something they'd talked about. Hell… neither had even thought about it. They were so busy with Joni and concentrating on strengthening their already strong relationship, they hadn't thought about kids or felt it was at all necessary to think about it just yet. They'd been together for nearly a year. It was too quick.

"Everything looks perfect." The doctor smiled, "You're ten weeks." She said, "And everything looks and sounds wonderful." She smiled cheerfully as AJ forced a smile, looking up at the monitor and looking at the baby. How was there a little life inside her? It felt surreal. She didn't know if she wanted to believe it or not. She didn't know how to feel. Especially after Punk upping and leaving.

Once she had been for the scan and the nurses were satisfied everything was ok, as well as giving her a picture of the baby to take with her, she was back in her room, laying up in bed with nothing but the black and white image to look at.

Her head shot up when she heard the door open, only sinking back down against her pillows when she realised it wasn't Punk but Carmella with a bag for her.

"Hey." Carmella said softly, "I thought you'd be sleeping." She admitted, sitting the bag she had brought on the armchair as AJ just shook her head, watching her friend take her coat off, "How you feeling?" She asked, turning around and facing AJ, her eyes finding their way to the sonogram picture she was holding, only adding one and one together.

"Did he say anything?" AJ looked up at her with a lump in her throat as Carmella shook her head with shock, watching her friend burst into tears.

"AJ." Carmella sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping her arm around her friend, feeling her lean into her as she sobbed quietly, "It's ok." She whispered, kissing her head as she looked down at the sonogram picture. It seemed like a new life had caused them to go back to the start. Here she was comforting her lonely friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise. Or not. Lol. Let me know what you think!**


	29. Lost

**Lost**

* * *

Punk hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep until he was woke up the next morning by Joni who was softly tapping his shoulder to wake him up. Simple things like this showed she had grew up. When she was two she would just crawl all over him and slap his cheeks and pull his beard. But of course he didn't expect her to do that at the age she was at right now.

"Hey." He said softly, "What time is it?" He asked, turning around and looking at the clock, noticing they had slept in big time, "Shit." He tumbled out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me earlier? You have to go to school." He said to her.

"I don't feel like going to school today." She told him casually, crossing her legs in a basket, "Uncle Dean gave me breakfast and told me AJ was in hospital so I want to see her. Is she sick?" She asked.

"She's fine." Punk said, "You're going to school." He said, "Get ready."

"Uncle Dean said-"

"I don't care what Uncle Dean said, Joni!" He yelled, "Get up and get ready." He said, rushing out of the room as he heard her angry little footsteps patter along the floor, hearing the bedroom door shut tightly behind him and the lock going.

"Joni." He said, going to open up the door, "Joni, that isn't funny. Open the door." He said.

"No!" She yelled back, folding her arms on the other side of the door, "I wanna see AJ!" She said firmly.

"You can see her when you get home. You can't just take a day off school for no reason." He said, "I'm going downstairs. When I come back up you better be dressed with this door open." He said angrily, walking away downstairs and into the kitchen where his friends all were, along with Carmella.

"Thanks for waking me." He nodded, "Why'd you tell Joni she could stay off school?" Punk shoved Dean, "She's fucking locked herself in the bedroom."

But for some reason as he spoke, his friends all looked at him like he had something on his face, "What?" He shook his head. Dean stood beside Enzo whilst Seth sat at a stool in the island of the kitchen, Carmella sitting beside.

"AJ wanted me to give you this." She slid the black and white sonogram picture over the table, "She thanks you for the support you've gave her in the past twenty four hours." Carmella nodded as Punk looked at the picture, refusing to pick it up, frightened to.

"How is she?" Punk asked hesitantly.

"Like you care." Carmella laughed, "She's at my house. She didn't want to come back here." She said.

"Why not? Why the fuck are you all looking at me like I've done something wrong?" He asked, "The doctor told us she was pregnant, I was in shock, I left for some fresh air and a lie down." He shrugged.

"You probably should have stayed with her." Enzo said.

"She thinks you're mad at her." Carmella said, "And she thinks you're gonna walk away from her." She said.

"I'm not." He said, "I just needed some space. I didn't expect it." He said.

"And you think she did?" Carmella said, "She's at my house sleeping. I think you should give her a day to herself."

"Alright, first you're moaning at me for not being with her, and then you're telling me I should leave her alone?" Punk said.

"She doesn't want to see you." Carmella said, turning to Seth who just looked up at Punk.

"She..." Seth began, "She lost the baby early hours of this morning, Punk."

"What?" Punk said.

"She lost the baby." Seth said, "We're really sorry." He said as they all stood gloomily and mournful.

"But how did they..." He picked up the picture and looked at it, "How?" He said.

"They took her for a scan and everything was fine." Carmella said, "Then I seen her just after and she was upset. I stayed with her whilst she slept or at least tried to… and then it just happened." She said, "You should have been there for her." She shook her head as Punk stumbled back, running his hand through his hair.

"But she was ok-"

"Sorry, Punk." Dean mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Punk couldn't believe it. Something he'd wished away and second guessed had actually disappeared, and he felt absolutely torn. He was sure he and AJ would have talked and it would have all made sense, and they would have adapted to whatever it was just to make their relationship work, but now there seemed like there was a huge crack. He felt so stupid. So angry with himself that he wasn't there. That he even left in the first place.

"She's at your house?" Punk looked at Carmella who nodded, watching Punk place the sonogram picture down and run out of the kitchen and house altogether.

"You alright?" Seth asked Carmella who just nodded with teary eyes.

"She doesn't deserve this." Carmella sobbed as Seth wrapped an awkward arm around her as she leaned into him.

"I know." Seth nodded.

"They'll get through it." Dean sighed, "Just seems so unfair." He said.

"Maybe we should take Joni out? Keep her busy." Enzo suggested as Dean nodded, all the while Seth still had an upset Carmella hugging into him. He eyed both Dean and Enzo who both just nodded. He didn't mind staying and comforting Carmella. It was a tragic upsetting time. It was life. The cruel side of life.

* * *

Punk ran all the way to Carmella's house. He very vaguely remembered where it was. He'd only been a handful of times, but he managed to find it, and after knocking for five minutes, he just walked on in. He wasn't going to turn back just because she didn't answer.

He looked around the downstairs area, finding her nowhere so taking to the stairs, looking in the bedrooms and not being able to spot her until he heard something, turning his head to the door which he assumed was the bathroom, shut tightly.

"AJ." He said softly, walking over and knocking on the door, listening to what sounded like soft cries, not sure if he wanted to walk in, but knowing he couldn't walk away from her now. Not when she was like this, not when she needed him more than ever.

He walked into the bathroom, his breath slightly taken away as he seen her sitting on the toilet, blood on her hands as she cried.

"It won't stop." She cried, "I don't know how it stops." She cried hysterically as Punk grabbed a cloth from over by the sink, wetting it and crouching down in front of her to wipe her hands.

"It's ok." He told her, his voice and own hands shaking. This was never a position he'd been in. He'd never lost something that could have truly made such an impact to his life. And he'd never seen then woman he loved look so mentally broken and upset, "It's ok." He soothed, drying off her hands and helping her clean up the best he could without upsetting her even more.

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I'm sorry I don't know what happened." She spoke quickly with panic.

"This wasn't your fault." He said, " _It was mine."_

"They said I was ok. They said everything was ok." She continued to cry as he guided her out of the bathroom.

"These things just… happen." He told her, "We're gonna go home. Ok? You need to be at home." He said as she just nodded. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He couldn't believe this was happening to them. It was always just a thing he heard happening to other people. He never ever thought of himself going through it. But he supposed that's probably what everyone felt like. He only wished he could have been there for her. He felt awful.

* * *

They eventually got home after Punk taking it slow with her and walking home together. Nothing was said the full walk there. AJ had calmed down and was no longer crying. She was sore and tired and upset. Combinations that just weren't all that great to deal with. She felt broken, and even though she only knew about their baby for a few hours, she felt like she'd lost a piece of herself.

"Go into bed. I'll bring you up a hot water bottle." He told her as she just nodded, slowly walking up the stairs as he headed away into the kitchen where Seth and Carmella still were.

"You get her here?" Carmella asked as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. She's away to bed." Punk said, opening up the cupboard and pulling out a hot water bottle, boiling the kettle and waiting patiently, trying to keep his own self together from falling apart.

"You alright, man?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." Punk said with a lump in his throat that could be heard.

"You know it's ok to be upset, right?" Seth said as Punk just nodded.

"I should have stayed with her." He shook his head.

"The doctor said it wasn't down to any problems." Carmella said, "It's just a thing that happens." She said, "Is she in pain?" She asked as Punk nodded.

"Her stomach is sore." He said, "It's still… happening." He said as Carmella nodded and looked down with sadness, "Could one of you… could one of you look after Joni tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think Dean has it covered." Seth nodded, "Do you want us to stay here or? We can help you."

"With what?" Punk turned around hastily, "Sorry." He said instantly.

"It's ok." Seth understood.

"I think we just need to be alone." Punk said truthfully as Seth nodded.

"That's ok. We'll get going." Seth said as he and Carmella stood up, "Give AJ a hug from me and the guys. We'll come see her tomorrow or-"

"Yeah." Punk cut him off and nodded as Seth just followed Carmella out of the kitchen. He knew Punk was just finding it hard and refusing to let his emotions show.

He watched as the steam boiled from the kettle, running his hands through his hair and leaning back against the counter. He felt completely hopeless. How could losing something he only knew about for a few hours hurt this bad? How come he wanted to have the baby more now that she'd lost it?

He headed upstairs once he'd filled her a hot water bottle and made her a hot chocolate in hopes it would help. He knew all the materials in the world couldn't help with the emotional pain. Nothing would.

He walked into the bedroom, looking over at her lying on top of the bed covers, watching the TV yet he could tell she wasn't even paying attention. She was on another planet.

"Hey. Here you go." He said calmly, passing her the water bottle and sitting the mug of hot chocolate on her night-stand.

"Thanks." AJ said quietly, placing the hot water bottle against her stomach.

"Do you need me to get you anything else? Is there anything I can do-"

"Just stay with me." She whimpered as he nodded, sliding onto the bed beside her, lying on his side to face into her, "Why me?" She looked up at him.

"Maybe this is just a sign that… we weren't ready." He told her, "You have good health, and we have our future ahead of us." He told her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you relieved?" She had to ask as he looked horrified that she'd even ask such a thing.

"Of course I'm not. I feel like I've lost a part of my life. I feel like I've almost lost you." He said, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there." He said.

"I feel like I've lost myself." She agreed with him, "I didn't want to lose it." She said truthfully, "I thought we would have worked it out and we could have been happy-"

"We can still be happy." Punk said, "These things… they just happen, with no explanation. We'll get through it." He promised her.

"I don't know what to do or say or feel." She said, "I just feel numb." She told him as he shuffled closer to her.

"Just close your eyes. Try get some sleep." He said, wrapping his arms around her, "I got you." He said, pressing a kiss on her head, her head resting in against his chest under his chin, holding onto him tightly as she closed her eyes. Despite him leaving in the hospital, he was here now, and she could sense the sadness upon him. It was just a horrible thing. They hadn't even got a chance to adapt to it all. It had been taken from them within hours. They both felt empty.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think! :(**


	30. Getting Through It

**Getting Through It**

* * *

Punk woke up the next morning to see AJ still fast asleep curled into him. He was glad that he had trusty friends that could look after Joni for time being, just until he and AJ got themselves together.

He got out of bed and only then realized his shorts had some blood on them. He turned around and looked at AJ, removing the hot water bottle and noticing she had bled a little through the night.

"April." He whispered as she opened her eyes, feeling immediate discomfort as she woke.

"Oh, no." AJ said as she noticed the blood on the sheets and herself, "I gotta clean these." She said, standing up out of the bed.

"Don't be stupid." Punk said, "Don't worry about them. Why don't you go for a shower?" He asked, "Maybe it'll make you feel a little better?" He asked. He had no idea what he was supposed to be saying or doing really. He supposed he just had to be there for her and make sure she didn't feel alone.

"Can you come with me?" She asked quietly as he just nodded.

"Yeah. C'mon." He nodded, taking her hand and walking into the bathroom in their room, closing the door over shut and turning on the shower. He helped her with her clothes and then undressed himself and eventually stood under the shower together.

"I didn't think it'd be so sore." AJ admitted to him, resting into his naked chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe you can get something from the doctors. Some sort of pain relief or something." He said.

"It'll all be over and done with soon. There's no point." She said lifelessly, "I thought we were gonna make this work and we were gonna have the baby. I thought we would have been really happy." She sobbed as he nodded.

"We would have been." Punk said, "You know I would have came back to you. I was just in shock, didn't really know what to say." He admitted to her, "But we would have figured something out."

"I didn't even think about kids up until now. I was so content with caring for Joni. I forgot we could have one together." She admitted.

"This doesn't mean it'll never happen." Punk said, "We just gotta get through it, stay positive and when the time comes for us to have a baby, we'll be ready." He told her, kissing her head.

"I feel like a failure." She whispered as he shook his head and looked down at her, holding her shoulders softly.

"You are not. Don't say that." He said, "It's life. It happens. We'll get through it together. We can't say oh, what if, or would have should have could have." He said, "We just gotta move on."

"I don't know if I can." She cried, "I feel so empty."

"You can and you will." He said, "I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Babies will come, marriage will come, maybe even a bigger house if I do some extra shifts. A lot of extra shifts." He said as she laughed a little, smiling up at him, "This isn't where we fall apart. I won't let that happen."

"Good." She said, "Cause I don't wanna lose you too." She sighed, looking up at him as he shook his head.

"You aren't gonna lose me, baby." I promise." He said, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, breaking away and holding her close against his chest, watching sadly as he watched blood run through the shower flooring and down the drain, "It'll be ok." He said.

* * *

Later on that day, AJ felt bright and well enough to get out of bed and lie up on the couch. She didn't want to be treated like an invalid in her sick bed. Punk had been lying with her the entire time, just making sure she was comfortable, making her some food, filling up her hot water bottle. She wasn't sure what she'd do without him really.

She felt sudden fear however when she heard their front door open, Joni running in with the rest of the guys trailing behind. Joni ran into the living room first holding a flower in her hand, running towards AJ.

"Dean said you weren't well so I picked this at school for you." She said, handing her the flower as AJ smiled.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "It's so pretty." She said as Joni smiled proudly.

"I made sure to get the prettiest one." She said as Punk smiled.

"How was school?" He asked his daughter who just completely ignored him and ran off. It confused him but he managed to just brush it off. Maybe she didn't hear him.

The rest of the guys then tumbled into the living room. Dean held a proper bunch of flowers and the rest had cards. They were nice friends when they wanted to be.

"We didn't want to make a big deal, but..." Enzo shrugged, "We're really sorry. For you both."

Dean handed the flowers to AJ as she took them gratefully and smelled them. Believe it or not it made her smile. Which was hard considering what she was going through. Their efforts to make her not feel alone was greatly appreciated.

"I'll go put these in a vase." She said, "Thank you." She nodded to them all as they just smiled sympathetically, watching her walk out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Seth asked, placing down the cards on the coffee table as Punk just nodded.

"She's feeling better." Punk said, "I think once it's over she'll be able to pick herself up." He said, "You guys didn't have to bring cards." He said. Although touched he didn't want a fuss.

"We had to do something." Dean said, "There's a card from Joey there too." He said, "He seemed really upset for you."

Punk just nodded, "Well tell him thanks whenever you next see him." Punk said as they all just nodded, "How was Joni? You get her to school ok?" He asked Dean who nodded.

"Yeah. But I think she's a little angry with you for shouting at her yesterday." He said, "Called you a grump when I was taking her to school." He smiled slightly, "Said she won't speak to you."

"I can see that." Punk nodded, "I shouldn't have shouted at her the way I did." He said, knowing he was in the wrong.

"You want us to keep her another night? Or do you want her here?" Dean asked.

"Nah, she can stay here. I think what's best for AJ is if we just carry on with life. Well we don't really have a choice." He said, "Tip toeing around her isn't gonna make her feel any better." He said.

"Well do you guys need anything?" Enzo asked as Punk just shook his head.

"No. We're ok. Really." He said, "She's just so caught up in realising we were actually gonna have a baby. I guess it never really sunk in enough. It all ended within a few hours." He said.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again." Dean said, "You're both young." He pointed out.

"I know. That's what I told her." He said, "I think it's just taking it out of her. She's still in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, maybe when it's all over she'll be able to feel like herself again. Can't imagine what it feels like for her." Seth shook his head, "We'll get out of your hair and give you guys some space. Just call if you need anything." He said as Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Punk smiled to them all as they headed out of the house. Times like these showed the importance of friends. No matter what they'd done, what bad things they'd done and grown up around, they were always there for each other when they needed one another.

Punk watched as AJ walked in with the vase full of flowers, including Joni's that she had put in with the mix that Dean had brought, placing them over on the mantel and taking a seat beside Punk again, "That was nice of them." She said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. They're secretly all really sentimental guys." He said as she smiled, "What's Joni up to?" He asked.

"She's doing her homework in the kitchen." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I'm gonna go check on her. You ok here?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said as Punk headed out of the living room and into the kitchen where Joni was sat at the kitchen doing her homework.

"Hey, what homework have you got?" He asked as she continued to ignore him, "Joni." He said, taking a seat across from her as she refused to look at him, "I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday. There's just… a lot has been going on." He said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You were mean." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Don't be mad with me." He asked, watching as she coloured in a picture, "What you drawing?" He asked.

"A picture of my family." She said, "We were doing it in school but my teacher told me to finish it for homework." She said bluntly, still mad with him and holding a grudge. She was like him in that respect.

"Can I see?" Punk asked as Joni nodded and slid it over to him as he looked at the picture.

"I've still to draw Uncle Seth." She said as Punk smiled at the picture. Labelled stick men had never made him smile so much, "She said we were to put the names too." She said as Punk looked at the labels of dad and mom which had 'Punk and AJ' written on it.

"My name isn't Punk." He laughed.

"I know but that's what everyone calls you." She shrugged.

Next to the drawings of Punk and AJ were all the guys, she'd also drawn Carmella in too, "I think this picture will cheer AJ up. Why don't you go show her." He smiled, passing it back along to her as she jumped off the chair and ran away into the living room to show AJ.

"AJ, dad said I'd to show you this. He said it will cheer you up." She said, passing the picture to AJ who took it and smiled. She noticed she was labelled as mom on the picture, and it instantly made her smile. Her near chance of being a real mom might have been taken away, but she still had Joni, and she was happy… no, she was ecstatic with being her mother.

"I love this." AJ smiled, "Is this for school?" She asked as Joni nodded.

"Yeah. It's for a project. When I told my teacher I had four uncles, she was surprised." Joni said as AJ laughed with a smile.

"Wait… four?" AJ shook her head.

"Uncle Joey." Joni said, "I know he's not as close to dad as my other uncles, but he's nice. He took me to school this morning with Uncle Dean. And he made me my sandwich for lunch. It's better than dad's, but don't tell him I said that." She said as AJ smiled.

"I won't." AJ smiled, "Well this is really good, baby. Maybe you could draw another copy and we can put it up on the fridge?" She suggested.

"Yeah!" Joni said with excitement, "Are you feeling better?" She asked innocently.

"I am now that I seen this." She smiled, "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me." She cupped Joni's soft cheek.

"Ok." Joni nodded, "I'm gonna go draw another one for the fridge." She said, running away as AJ smiled.

"Did she like it?" Punk asked as Joni ran back into the kitchen.

"Yeha. She wants me to draw another one for the fridge." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Alright. Well you do that. I'll put your dinner on soon. Ok?" He said as she nodded, "I love you and I'm sorry for shouting." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss on her head.

"It's ok." Joni shrugged, "Love you too." She said, concentrating on her drawing as Punk smiled, leaving the kitchen and heading back into the living room where AJ was.

"Good picture, huh?" He said, "The resemblance of us all is uncanny." He said as AJ laughed lightly.

"She's really proud of it." She smiled as pUnk sat down beside her, "Hey, do you know Joey took her to school this morning with Dean? Made her her lunch too." She said.

"How do you know that?" Punk asked.

"She told me there that she told her teacher she had four uncles." She said, "So I asked her who the fourth was and she said Joey. Told me about him taking her to school today." She said as Punk just shrugged.

"I don't mind, I trust him." Punk said, "I just don't wanna deal with him right now. He's the least of my worries." He said.

"I think you two should work it out. He's obviously sticking around for the long haul. I mean… I'm not keen on him but I can see he cares about you." She said.

"I'll work something out with him eventually. Right now I'm taking care of you and Joni." He said.

"I'm not ill. I don't need taken care of." She said.

"I know but… you know what I mean." He said, "You come first. You and Joni. That's the way it is." He said as AJ smiled and leaned into him.

"We can get through this, can't we?" She asked.

"Of course we can." Punk said, "We can get through anything." He said, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	31. Slow Down

**Slow Down**

* * *

A week had passed by since the miscarriage and AJ was finding herself and her body getting back to normal. She'd been extremely pampered throughout the past week with warm hugs and kisses from her boyfriend. She didn't know what she would have done if he had left. She would have fell apart for sure. She was now looking towards going back to work, but Punk felt it was way too soon.

"I don't want anyone knowing." AJ told Punk as she cleared away the dishes from dinner, Joni skipping away into the living room whilst AJ and Punk resided at the sink, "I was given the week off because my boss thought I was doing too much. She doesn't have to know about the miscarriage." She said.

"She should know. And you shouldn't be going back so soon." He said, "Just a few more days-"

"It's done. It's over. I have no reason to stay off. It's just making me think about it all the time. I have to get out and do something." She said.

"I'm just worried about you." He said, "It's only been a week." He said.

"I know. But I'm ok. I know my body and I know my own self. I feel ok." She said as he just nodded unconvinced.

"Well. See how it goes tomorrow, and if it's too much I'll come pick you up." He told her as she just nodded.

"Ok." She said, "Have you spoke to Joey yet?" She asked as she washed the dishes and he dried.

"Not yet. I figured I might catch him tomorrow at the skate park." He said, "He's been hanging around there with Al but I've not managed to speak to him yet." He said.

"What are you gonna say?" AJ asked.

"I'm just gonna say that I'm willing to move on and forget everything." He said.

"And are you really?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. Like you said, he's here for the long haul, I can't hold the grudge forever. Whatever happened back then happened. It's over now. Might as well make up and move on." He said as she nodded.

"I think it'll be good for everyone. With Kirin gone, you and Joey putting everything behind you… maybe things will start falling into place." She said as he nodded.

"It's almost been a year since I got out." He told her, "I really can't believe how fast it's gone in." He admitted as she nodded.

"Feels like just yesterday you showed up late to my office." She smirked as he laughed.

"You were so angry with me I'd never felt more intimidated." He said, "Does feel like just yesterday." He said to his own dismay, "We should do something for our anniversary." He smiled, "I've never celebrated an anniversay before." He admitted to her as she shook her head.

"Kirin?" She reminded him as he just shook his head.

"I barely even took her on dates never mind anniversary getaways." He laughed, "She wasn't into that sort of stuff. A night club and a bag to sniff would do her just fine." He said.

"Well it's still not for a few weeks." She said as he nodded, "But yeah, that would be nice. Especially after everything that's happened." She said, "I've never been in a relationship that's lasted that long." She admitted to him.

"What about your older guy when you were sixteen?" Punk asked.

"Please." AJ laughed, "He was only interested in one thing. I barely even spoke to him." She said.

"How'd you even find him?" Punk shook his head.

"Well when I left care I was living in youth hostels. They were free but man were they disgusting." She said, "He was one of the security guards for the building. I seen my opportunity and I took it. I told him I couldn't afford rent and I was too young to get a job of any sort, no one would employ me from not only my lack of education but because I was so young. So he told me I could stay rent free under one condition." She said.

"I wonder what that condition was." He smirked as she smacked him on the arm, "What?" He laughed.

"He knew he'd get sent to prison if he was ever caught, so he pretty much kept me locked away in his apartment, and whenever anyone spotted us he'd pass me as his sister." She said, "But I got a roof over my head for free." She shrugged, "That was all that mattered to me."

"I used to sleep out on the streets if that makes you feel any better." He said.

"You had your friends though." She said, "I always had no one." She said.

"Why didn't you make friends in care?" He asked.

"Because all the girls there were either little prissy, attention seeking, idiots. Or they were too fucked up to even approach me." She said, "I was better off on my own. I got used to it I guess." She shrugged.

"I never got a fucking break. I had Joey attached to my hip since we were five, and then the rest came along a few years after." He said, "I was always the one that had to go steal the food for the night. They always gave me the 'you're the oldest' crap." He rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me? A probation officer? Your probation officer. That you've committed other offences in the past without being caught?" She raised her eyebrows as he laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk smiled, "I never said anything." He joked as she smiled.

"Yeah. I thought that." AJ nodded as Joni ran into the kitchen.

"Alright, misses. It's time for your bath." Punk said.

"But you promised me ice-cream." Joni folded her arms defiantly.

"You can still get ice-cream." Punk said, "Just have a bath first, get into your pyjamas and then you can have it. You've only just had your dinner." He said as she just nodded.

"Ok." She nodded.

"Hey, why don't you go out and get us ice-cream?" AJ turned to Punk.

"What? The cheap supermarket ice-cream isn't good enough for you?" Punk asked, turning to Joni who looked up with a hopeful smile, "Alright, fine." He said, "Give me your orders."

* * *

"Why haven't you been at work lately?" Joni asked AJ who crouched down at the bath tub whilst keeping an eye on Joni in the bath. Punk had gone out to get the requested ice-cream.

"I've just… not been feeling very well." AJ told her.

"But you look fine." Joni said as AJ laughed lightly. She wanted to tell her, but she just didn't think she'd understand.

"I've just been so busy these past few weeks, it's got me… it's got me a little dizzy, and I had to slow down." She said, "But I'm going back to work tomorrow and I'm gonna be just fine." She smiled.

"Does dad remember that my friend is staying for dinner tomorrow? If you're at work that means he'll have to cook." She said.

"I'll remind him." AJ smiled. Both her and Punk were so glad Joni was finally settling in at school now. She mentioned a few friends here and there that she had and Punk was so glad she was fitting in ok. When she asked for her friend to come for dinner, not he or AJ could say no.

"If you and dad get married, is that when I start calling you mom?" Joni asked randomly as AJ smiled.

"You can call me mom right now if you like." She smiled, not being able to help love the innocence of Joni and how sweet and angel like she was. It was hard to believe that Punk and his scrawny features and cocky arrogant attitude had such a beautiful, bright and adorable daughter.

"Really?" Joni asked as AJ nodded.

"I don't mind." AJ smiled, "I'll always be here for you. You know that. Whatever happens with me and your dad, I'll always be there for you." She promised. And she meant it.

"But you and my dad will be together forever and ever and ever." She clasped her hands together and tucked them under her chin, "Right?" She said as AJ smiled.

"That's the plan." AJ said, just as the front door opened followed by Punk shouting up that he was home, "Ok. Let's get you out and dried." She smiled.

* * *

"She dropped the mom bomb?" Punk asked, sitting in the kitchen watching AJ eat her ice-cream whilst Joni had taken hers into the living room to finish off watching her night time cartoons, "You know you can tell her no, right? If you don't want her to call you that."

"I don't mind. As long as you're ok with it." She said, "I'd love for her to call me it." She said truthfully.

"Of course I'm fine with it." Punk said, "I love seeing you both together. She really loves you."

"I really love her." AJ smiled.

"Then we should make it legal." He said, "You should adopt her." He said.

"What?" AJ shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. Sure it's just a bunch of paper. But it means that if anything happened to me, you'd be next in line to take care of her, and she wouldn't have to go to care." He said, "Plus, she loves you, I know how much she would rather you were her actual mother. Making it official might help her a little."

"She won't understand what adoption is." AJ said, "Are you sure? That's a big deal." She said.

"Hey, I'm positive. She loves you. Exactly the way a daughter loves her mother." He said, "We can make it happen." He said as AJ smiled.

"I'd really like that." She admitted. She hadn't even thought about adopting Joni as her own. It gave her hope. Through this dull week of losing so much, this was something new to look forward to.

"I'd love it." Punk smiled. He had full confidence that AJ could be the mother Joni needed. She'd been her mother for practically a year now. And the bond they had together was wonderful. Why not make it official? He hoped it would maybe help AJ brighten up a little also from everything that happened this past week.

"We can look into it when I get home from work tomorrow." She said as Punk nodded with a smile.

"Are you sure you're ready for work?" He asked her one final time.

"Of course I am." AJ said, "Stop worrying about me." She said, "Oh, and I was to remind you… Joni has her friend coming for dinner tomorrow night. You're gonna pick them both up and then drop the little girl home." She said.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "I thought you were organizing that?" He said with panic.

"I did. But I'm gonna be working, aren't I? All you have to do is make them some dinner and then let them go do whatever they want." She said as Punk sighed, he wasn't all that good with this sort of stuff.

* * *

"There you go." Punk smiled, putting down Joni and her little friend's dinner. He'd stayed safe and made them chicken nuggets and chips. What kids didn't like that?

"I don't like that." Her shy friend said quietly as Punk looked at her, all the while Joni was onto her second chicken nugget.

"Don't like what?" Punk asked as the little girl pointed to the fries, "What? Fries? You don't like fries?" He asked with shock as she shook her head.

"She doesn't eat much." Joni said with her mouth full as Punk looked at the little girl.

"You gotta eat something, sweetheart. What else do you like? Maybe I can make it for you." He said kindly as the little girl, Beth he was sure Joni had said her name was, shook her head timidly.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." Beth said as Punk frowned.

"I don't wanna take you home later and have you starving. Your parents will think I didn't feed you." He said, "There isn't anything I can make you?" He asked as Beth shook her head.

"Can I have ketchup?" Joni asked her father who just nodded and walked away to grab the ketchup, sitting it down beside Joni who squirted some at the side of her plate.

"Will you eat some ice-cream? Or some chips? Anything?" Punk asked. He really didn't want to have the poor girl starving when she went home. Her parents wouldn't let her come back round again.

"What flavour of ice-cream?" Beth asked quietly. She was very much the opposite of Joni. She was sweet but very quiet and timid. He hoped he wasn't scaring her. AJ had warned him before she left for work this morning that he could be quite intimidating sometimes, so he tried to put on his softer smile and face today.

"We got chocolate or strawberry." Punk said.

"I only like vanilla." Beth said as Punk ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok. Well what stuff does your mom normally make you?" Punk asked.

"She makes me spaghetti." Beth said as Punk smiled.

"I can make spaghetti." He said, "Ok, it'll be ten, fifteen minutes. Ok?" He said as Beth nodded.

"Can I have some too?" Joni asked, nearly finished her dinner.

"You've just had your dinner." Punk said, for such a small girl she had such a big appetite. Joni just frowned, "Well can we go out the back whilst you make the spaghetti?" Joni asked as Punk nodded, watching them run away out the back door and into the garden whilst he collected Joni's empty plate.

* * *

"She didn't like fries?" AJ shook her head with confusion, standing in the kitchen in her normally work uniform- a black dress and cardigan- gulping down a bottle of water whilst Punk stood with exhaustion from his busy day.

"Nope." Punk said, "Didn't like anything really." He said as AJ just smiled. It was late on and Joni was fast asleep. Her day with her friend over for dinner had gone rather well. Punk managed to successfully feed them both and then he took them to the park on their way home to drop off little Beth. He'd even had his first father to father, basic talk with Beth's dad when he dropped her off. He felt very old and mature, and he didn't know if he liked it.

"Well, Joni seemed to have enjoyed herself." AJ said, having spoke to Joni when she got in who was happy with her exciting day.

"It could have went worse." Punk said, "Anyway, how was work?" He asked.

"It was ok." AJ said, "No one really came near me." She said as he just looked down, "And then my boss came in to see me and hugged me with condolences." She folded her arms and looked at him, "You told her when I asked you not to?" She said.

"I had to tell her." He said, "I called her this morning before you left. I told her just to keep it to herself and she will. She isn't gonna go spread it round the offices." He said, "She's your boss, she deserves to know, so she can keep an eye on you." He said.

"I don't need babysitting at my own job." AJ said, "I didn't want her knowing because I want to move on, Punk." AJ said.

"Her knowing won't prevent you from moving on." He said, "She had to know for personal reasons and for business reasons." He said as AJ just shook her head.

"She didn't." She said, "I just wanted it to stay between me and you." She said, "Was that so much to ask?"

"I think you've gone back too soon." Punk said, "Look at you, you look exhausted." He said. He wasn't going to say anything but he couldn't help it. She looked so tired and drained.

"The first day back is always a killer." AJ said.

"You have had a miscarriage, AJ. That's not something that takes a week to bounce back from."

"Well it is for me." AJ said, "The more I sit on the couch at home is the more I think about it all, and I don't want to think about it." She said with a lump in her throat.

"I know you don't, baby." He said, "But that doesn't mean you force yourself back into work just to avoid it all." He said, "Your body isn't ready. Physically and mentally." He said, "You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up." He said.

"But I have work to do." She cried.

"If it's that important I can go collect whatever it is and you can do it from home." He walked over to her, "I won't have you doing this to yourself." He said, "You have to take it slow." He told her as she just nodded and wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly.

He knew she was just trying to get back into work to pick up on life where they left it to avoid thinking about the baby and what they'd lost, but she had to take it slow. For her own health. He was worried about her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	32. Getting Back To Normal

**Getting Back To Normal**

* * *

AJ had done as she was told and taken another few days off work to get back to her normal self. She knew fine well she had went back way too soon, but she thought it'd help her get over everything and get back to normal. But it didn't It just made her tired and even more unmotivated. Instead of sitting around at home like she had assumed she'd do, she had actually been joining Punk at the skate park. Whether it was to sit and enjoy the sun on a bench, or sometimes she found herself doing a few little jobs here and there. She enjoyed the company from her boyfriend and the rest of the guys. It sure bet sitting at home alone thinking about everything they had been through.

"Has Punk spoke to Joey yet?" AJ asked Dean who'd taken a seat beside her on the bench with a bottle of water, looking over at Punk fixing a little boy's skateboard.

"I don't think so." Dean said, "How come?"

"He keeps telling me he's gonna talk to him. I think he's gonna forgive him." AJ shrugged watching Dean sigh, "I know that isn't what you want but don't you think it's best for everyone if we move on?" AJ asked as Dean just shrugged.

"Whenever Joey is around, bad things happen. It was him that brought Kirin to Punk. He was so uninterested in taking care of his sister that Punk stepped in." He said, "He might act all sweet and innocent but he isn't. Don't be fooled." Dean said.

"But he seems genuine. I think he really cares about Punk." AJ said.

"Oh, he probably does. He just always fucks everything up." Dean rolled his eyes, "And he's got a thing for jumping for other people's girls." He added as AJ just rolled his eyes.

"You're worried he's gonna try it with me?" AJ asked as Dean nodded.

"Not to disrespect Punk in a way, but you're a good looking girl, and you're sweet. He'll think he can have you by the click of his fingers." Dean said.

"Well that won't happen." AJ almost laughed, "I love Punk. And I want him to be happy and content and I don't think he will be unless he drops all this shit with Joey." She said as Dean just nodded.

"I understand. I just don't want to see any of you get hurt. Especially after what you've just been through." He said, turning to AJ who just nodded slowly, "How are you feeling?" He asked as she just nodded positively.

"I'm ok." She said, "I think I went back to work too soon. But hopefully by next week I'll be ready to go back." She said, "I'm officially not Punk's probation officer anymore though." She said a little sadly.

"What? Is that his time finished?" Dean asked as AJ nodded.

"He's on his own now." She smiled as Dean laughed, "I'm just worried Punk isn't gonna be ok with me taking on another ex convict." She said, "I start with a new guy next week when I go back."

"Yeah, he's gonna be keeping an eye on you." Dean laughed, "But hey, better having him protective than him not caring, right?" He said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so." She smiled as Punk approached them.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, kicking Dean's foot as Dean stood up.

"You." AJ smiled, "How I'm not your probation officer anymore and how I'm off next week to deal with the next ex convict and fall in love with him." She smiled as Punk glared at her.

"You're funny." Punk said, "You got jokes." He said as Dean smiled. It was nice to see AJ and Punk with high spirits. After everything that happened it was good to see they were still together and getting through it positively.

"It's the truth." She said as he just shook his head at her immaturity.

"You off?" He asked Dean who nodded, "Want to pick up Jo for me? Take her for some ice-cream?"

"I thought we were getting her?" AJ asked with confusion.

"Al asked me to stay and lock up."

"Well then I can go get her." AJ announced, standing up as Dean just shook his head.

"No, no… I'll get her. She loves when her Uncle Dean comes to pick her up." He said proudly, "I'll take her out for some ice-cream. You can pick her up later." He said.

"Thanks, man." Punk smiled as Dean nodded and headed out of the park.

"So you want me to stay here and watch you lock up later?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth on the bench like a child.

"I thought you could maybe help me." He smiled.

"I didn't think there was much to it. I thought you just locked a few gates." She shrugged as he laughed.

"You're cute." He nodded, "Come with me."

* * *

"C'mon Joni, just pick a flavour." Dean grumbled with his arms folded as Joni looked in at the glass panel at all the different flavours of ice-cream. Her sweater was wrapped around her waist and tied, her hair messy over her face, tired out from her day at school.

"Don't rush me!" She snapped at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Just go for chocolate. Everybody likes Chocolate." He said.

"Chocolate is boring." Joni said, "I'll have raspberry." She said calmly, "A cone." She added, skipping away as Dean paid for he ice-cream cone that he was handed right away, walking over to the outside seats of the café and handing it to her, "Thanks." She said politely.

"How was school?" Dean asked.

"Good. I learned my two times table." She said proudly, "Two ones are two, two twos are four, two threes are six, two-"

"Yeah, alright. I believe you." Dean said.

"Why did dad or AJ not pick me up?" Joni asked as she licked her cone.

"Your dad is working late and AJ is staying to help him, I think." He said, "They'll pick you up later." He said as Joni nodded.

"Why am I the only kid around here?" Joni asked curiously. She wondered why all her Uncles had no kids for her to play with. Why was she the only child around.

"Because you just are." Dean shrugged, "The rest of us don't have kids yet." He said.

"Did your mom and dad not want you like dad's mom and dad?" She asked. Sometimes, her young curious brain just popped out with things. She was just a curious little girl that liked to talk.

"Pretty much." Dean said, "We all have different stories." He said.

"Like what?" Joni asked curiously.

"Well your dad's mom and dad, they gave away your dad right away, as soon as he was born. When I was two or three, my dad was killed and then my mom killed herself. That's why I got put in care. Your Uncle Seth… his dad went to jail and his mom left him out on the street." He said, "Uncle Enzo's parents just couldn't look after him and gave him up." He said.

"And Uncle Joey?" Joni said.

"I actually don't know about him." Dean said to his own surprise, "I know he was in care from a really young age, but I don't actually know what happened." He said. He knew a lot about his friends pasts, but nothing really about Joey.

"Don't you get upset because you don't have a mom or dad? I don't know what I'd do without my dad." She said sweetly and kindly as Dean smiled.

"That's because your dad is a great dad. My dad wasn't." He said, "And I've gotten used to it now. It doesn't bother me." He said.

"And AJ's parents were killed too. That's what dad says. She was only three." Joni remembered as Dean just nodded.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He said as Joni nodded, "But we got each other. Don't we?" He said as she smiled.

"Yeah. That's what dad says. No blood is needed to be family. Or something like that." She said as Dean laughed a little.

"Exactly." Dean smiled, "Now wipe your face you got ice-cream all over it." He handed her a napkin as she giggled and wiped her face.

* * *

"I had no idea you had to do all of this." AJ sighed, sitting at the bottom of one of the skate ramps holding a duster and a tin of polish.

"Gotta make it shine, baby." He laughed, standing at the top and cleaning the sides and tops of it, "Have to get rid of all the scuffs, and the polish makes it easier for the kids to roll down them." He said, laughing at her sat at the bottom tiredly.

"But there's so many." She said, "We've only done three." She looked around at the park.

"Which is why we gotta get a move on." He said, sliding down the ramp on his ass and meeting her at the bottom, "C'mon." He nudged her as she huffed.

"I think I have a new found respect for your job." She admitted tiredly as she stood up and he smiled. He was glad she had been taking it slow with her own job, but was also glad she had been hanging around at the park the past few days. It had definitely kept her spirits high with being around all the guys, and he liked seeing her smiling. It'd been a rough past few weeks.

They spent the next hour cleaning all the ramps with polish. She did have fun sliding down them to be honest, but the cleaning was not all that fun. Punk was keeping her going though with his awful jokes.

"What now?" She huffed as they made their way into the little hut which was used as an office.

"Gotta count the money and lock up." He said, putting the polish and sprays underneath the desk.

"I thought kids got in here for free?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the kids with no homes. The kids who go home to their parents and come here for a hobby have to pay." He said, "Al lets the homeless kids in for free, like he did with us." He said as AJ just nodded.

"So this place must make quite a lot of money then." She admitted, sitting up on the desk as he sat on the swirly chair with the safe in front of him, counting all the notes and coins.

"It does, actually." Punk said, "It makes a lot of good money." He said as AJ smiled.

"This would be a good little first job for Joni." She said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Your referring to my full time job as a cute little first job for my six year old daughter?" He asked, "i'm offended."

"Well I assume you want her to go on and be smart, go to college or university." She suggested as Punk shrugged.

"I'm not gonna tell her what she should and shouldn't do." He said, "If she wants to go to college or university, awesome. If not, awesome." He said, "I'm not running a dictatorship for her."

"Won't be that when she starts dating." She laughed as Punk just scoffed.

"She won't start dating until at least twenty. Maybe twenty five. Good round number." He said as AJ laughed.

"Yeah, right." She smirked.

"Trust me. Me and her four other uncles will always be around to see what sort of people she's hanging around with." He said as AJ smiled.

"Four uncles?" She said as he nodded.

"Well Joey is her uncle. Isn't he?"He said.

"You've just never addressed it really." She said.

"I need to talk to him soon. I figured he's just giving us space because of everything that happened with the miscarriage and stuff, but I gotta work it out with him. So we can all just move on." He said as AJ nodded.

"I don't think Dean is all that happy you're gonna forgive him. Thinks that Joey will try it on with me and he'll fuck everything up like he, quote on quote, always does?" She said as Punk laughed.

"Dean's just paranoid." Punk said.

"Dean's a good friend." AJ said, "I hope you don't take him for granted and forget about him when you work it out with Joey. I think that's what he's afraid of." She said.

"Dean was there when no one else was." Punk said, "I won't forget that. He's always been a good friend. They all are. It's not like a favourite Joey. They're all my brothers." He said as she just smiled.

"I love how close you all are." She smiled. She always admired how close he and his friends were from the moment she met him. It stood out to her the most.

"Well when you have no family you find your own. Right?" He said as she just shrugged, "This is your family just as much as mine." He reminded her.

"I don't know. I still feel like an outsider. You guys have all been with each other since you were little kids running around. I just stick out like a sore thumb." She said as he shook his head and locked up the safe with the money, putting it underneath the desk and looking up at her, sliding across to her and taking her hands in his.

"You do not." He said, "You're part of the team. You're my girl and that's the way it's staying. If any of them had a problem with you being here, I'd tell them to do one." He said as she smiled, "The guys love you. I love you." He said, "Don't be so hard on yourself." He said.

"I just wish I could have met you all in care when I really needed friends." She said, "You've been really great these past few weeks." She nodded, still sitting upon the desk and looking down at him on the chair, "And I know you would have been there for me and the baby… you just needed time to come around and by the time you did… it was too late." She said, "And we can't do anything about that."

"We just gotta move on." He nodded, "We gotta take it as a positive. When life gets tough like that, we won." He said, "We got through it together, and we'll keep facing things together, no matter what it is."

"I love you." She said, "I love you so much it scares me." She admitted, hopping down from the desk and sitting on top of him, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Don't be scared." He told her, "I love you too." He said as she pressed her lips against his softly, the kiss deepening quickly as he pulled back suddenly, "Are you sure? We haven't… since..." He muttered. They hadn't been intimate since before the miscarriage and he wasn't sure if she was all that ready.

"I'm sure." She nodded, "I've missed you." She lifted her t-shirt up, standing up off the chair and off of him ad walking over to the door, shutting it and locking it, taking her bra off on the way back to him as he grinned, pulling his own t-shirt off with excitement whilst he stood up and picked her up, sitting her up on the desk and pressing kisses along her jaw and to her neck, down her collarbone and to her breasts, leaving light feathery kisses there whilst massaging them with his hands, kissing his way down to the tops of her jeans, unbuckling them and pulling them down with her panties before swooping right in, spreading her legs as she leaned against the wall, feeling his tongue tease around her entrance and up and down her slit repeatedly.

"Oh, god… Phil, that feels so good, baby. Don't stop. Your tongue feels so good." She moaned, running her hands through his hair whilst he slid a finger inside her, rocking it back and forth before entering a second one, "Yes! Just like that." She moaned.

"Yeah? You like that? You like when I eat you out, baby?" He asked, pressing his mouth back against her swollen lips, flicking his tongue against her clit and then closing his whole mouth around her wet centre.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop baby… I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum." She moaned out.

"Then cum, baby girl. Cum for me." He groaned. He'd missed making her feel good. He missed her body and he missed her being confident with it like she always was. Like she was again right now.

"Oh, that's it… Oh, I'm right there!" She moaned, suddenly feeling him hit on her g-spot perfectly, tensing her whole body as she came hard, trembling as she tightened around his fingers inside her before he removed them and put them in his mouth.

"You taste fucking amazing." He said, standing back up straight and unbuckling his belt from his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers and collapsing back on the office type chair, "Come get it." He said as she grinned, hopping off the desk and climbing on top of him, straddling his hips as she sunk down on his length, taking him all the way in and moaning against his lips as he began to thrust up into her.

"Oh, Phil! Oh fuck baby, you're gonna make me cum again." She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck as he grinned.

"Yeah? You gonna cum all night?" He asked as she moaned and nodded, "You gonna cum until I stop?" He asked as she nodded and gasped.

"Don't stop." She said as he continued to thrust up into her, enjoying this reunion very much so. Not that they had abstained for very long, but it was all for a very good reason. Now it was time to reconnect on that intimate level and not let what happened get in the way of loving each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	33. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

* * *

AJ had finally gone back to work and she was feeling more comfortable working in her office again. She wasn't as tired or drained and she felt fresh and almost excited to get back into working. She knew Punk wasn't so excited because today she had her first meeting with her next client, an ex convict who had been charged of battery and assault, a man who had already offended multiple times in the past, which shows the probation officers dealing with him before hadn't done their job right. She was a little scared but this was her job. This was what she done.

She heard a knock on the door, right on time, and watched the man walk in with his folders from prison.

"Hey." The man nodded, taking a seat in front of AJ's desk.

"Hello." AJ said politely, "How are you this morning?" She asked politely.

"I'm ok." The man said.

"I believe your name is Curt?" She said as he nodded, "I'm April, but you can call me AJ. I'm gonna be your probation officer for the time being, which means I'm gonna do my best to make sure you get back on your feet and you do not re-offend." She said.

"Well, officers in the past hasn't stopped me. I feel like you'd be wasting your time." He said.

"Well if that's your attitude maybe you deserve to go back to prison. You know I'm in charge of that now. One word from me and you're back in there." She said, "Do you really want to go back there?" She asked as he just shook his head, "I didn't think so."

"Well… to be fair, all my recent probation officers didn't look like you." He smirked, "Maybe it will motivate me."

"That's sweet but I'm not interested." She said, "This is just the first meeting. They don't last long. I'll be meeting with you every day to discuss employment, where you're living, what happened in prison and working towards getting you back on your feet, and making you a better person." She said as he just nodded casually, "If you leave a phone number I can contact you with." She slid over a bit of paper and a pen, "Then I'll call you to tell you where we're meeting at tomorrow."

"What time?" He asked, writing down his phone number.

"9am. Sharp." She said as he nodded.

"Alright, just give me a call." He nodded to her.

"I will." AJ said.

"I look forward to it." He smirked, standing up and leaving the office as AJ just rolled her eyes and sat back against her office chair.

* * *

"Battery and assault?" Punk asked whilst he watched AJ cook dinner later that night, Joni sitting over at the kitchen table.

"On his ex wife to be specific." AJ said, knowing that wouldn't make him feel better.

"Great." Punk nodded, "So you're working with a re-offending, crazy women beater?" He said, "I only liked your job when you were monitoring me." He admitted truthfully as she laughed.

"He seems ok." AJ said, "Before you came I worked with all kinds of criminals. I can handle it." She said as he just grunted and folded his arms.

"Maybe I could come with you, you know-"

"No." AJ laughed, "Just stop worrying about it. I'm fine. And I will be fine." She told him as he just nodded. He supposed there was nothing he could do.

"I spoke with Joey today." Punk told her as she looked up at him, turning the pots down for a minute, "I think we're gonna be ok."

"Yeah? Did you guys work it out?" She asked with a smile as he nodded.

"I mean it's still gonna take a while for us to get back to the way we used to be. But we can work at it." He said as AJ nodded.

"Well good. Maybe now you can feel like we can move on." She said to him, wrapping her arms around him, "Kirin is gone, you and Joey have made up, there's nothing else that can go wrong. I don't think." She smiled.

"This guy you're monitoring could interfere and I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said, "You better tell me if he's making you uncomfortable."

"I will but I can handle myself.." She said, "Don't worry." She smiled as he just nodded.

"I know I just… I worry about you. And I want you to be safe." He said.

"I know. I am safe. I have you, don't I?" She smiled.

"Not at work you don't." He said as she raised her eyebrows, "Yes, you have me." He smiled, "And I'll trust you when you say you're ok with working with this guy."

"I am. I've dealt with worse." She said.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You." She poked his chest as he sniggered sarcastically, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, don't go anywhere." She said as he nodded, walking over to the table where Joni was at to see if she was getting on ok with her homework before they had dinner.

* * *

"So you think she can't handle herself?" Dean asked, handing Punk a soda as they sat in his apartment the next day. For the first time in such a long time, they were all together. All five of them.

"It's not that." Punk said, "I know she'll be fine. I just know that guy is gonna be having a field day just looking at her."

"So you don't want the guy to look at her?" Joey questioned with a slight laugh.

"I don't know." Punk said, "I don't know what I want. It's not like I can tell the guy to back off. AJ would kill me. And as far as I know he hasn't even done anything yet."

"April wouldn't tell you if he did." Seth said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Punk sighed, "We're going away for the weekend. It's our anniversary. I think..." He scratched the back of his neck, still not totally sure, "I think I might propose to her." He said as they all looked at him like he had something on his face.

"As in… will you marry me?" Dean asked as Punk nodded, "Dude… that's a little soon."

"We've been together for a year." Punk said, "I know it's gonna happen some day. I'd just be speeding up the process."

"You're not just asking her so you can shove a ring on her finger so the guys she works with get the point? Are you?" Joey said.

"Well maybe." He said, "But I also want to marry her because I want to marry her." He said, "You guys know I love her. More than I've ever loved something in my entire life." He said, "And with everything that happened… her miscarrying, I feel like it would build us back up even further."

"As long as it's what you want." Enzo said, "I don't see the problem in it."

"I just don't know how to go about it. We're going away for the weekend but isn't that cliché?" He asked.

"Do it before you go away." Joey said, "Then you can fuck her in celebration all weekend." He said as Punk glared at him.

"I really have missed you and your wonderful way with words." He nodded.

"He has a point though." Dean said, "Makes sense."

"I haven't even got a ring yet." Punk said, "I might need to hit Carmella up for some help." He admitted, "Shit… what if she says no." He said.

"Why would she say no?" Seth said.

"She might think it's too soon." He said.

"She'll say yes." Enzo said, "You know she will."

"Well what the fuck do I do? How do I do it?"

* * *

A few days later, AJ was casually at home, having just gotten in from work and picking Joni up, putting on the dinner and having some casual chat with Joni. The boys had all gotten into bad habits of bursting through the house door and not giving any signal, and that's just what they all done.

"Don't you ever knock?" AJ asked as they all tumbled into the kitchen.

"Punk needs you help down at the skate park." Dean said as AJ raised her eyebrows.

"My help?" She asked.

"Yeah. He says it's an emergency." Joey said.

"Well I'm doing Joni's dinner." AJ said, "Is he ok?"

"We'll keep an eye on Joni. You better go." Seth said, "He said it was urgent."

"God, I'm not even changed out my work clothes yet." She huffed, "Fine. Keep an eye on those pots." She said rushing away out the house as the boys all smiled to one another, including Joni who knew about the proposal.

AJ made her way to the park, walking in the gate and dumping her purse down as she looked around for Punk, not seeing him in the small hut, but then suddenly watching as the park lit up in little fairy lights. She got a fright at first, but then took a minute to admire all the twinkly little lights around the fence and the ramps, lighting up the park just for her.

"Punk!" She shouted.

"Boo." He tapped her shoulders after creeping behind her as she jumped.

"Don't do that." She shoved him, "What are all these lights for?" She asked.

"They're for you." He smiled.

"Me?"

"I know that it has been tough these past couple of weeks. We lost so much before we even gained it, but we still have each other, and I promise you we'll have each other forever." He said.

"Punk." AJ blushed, "What is all this?" She asked as he took her hand and led her down the steps into the centre of the park amongst all the ramps and poles which were covered in lights.

"It's for you." He told her.

"For what reason?" She asked.

"Because you're the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life. Because you make me happier than I've ever been. Because the greatest moment of my life was walking into your office, late, a year ago and looking in your eyes. I knew then. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"The guys said this was an emergency." AJ scoffed.

"It is." Punk said, "An emergency to ask you to marry me." He said, dropping to one knee and taking out the black velvet box from his back pocket, watching her place her hand over her mouth in shock, "There's no other woman I want to be with. You're it, April. Will you please do me the honours and marry me?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" She smiled as he nodded

"Deadly." He said.

"Yes. Yes of course I will marry you." She nodded as his heart went back to it's normal rhythm, sighing with relief as he stood back up straight, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it on her finger. A perfect fit. Thanks to Carmella, "It's beautiful." She said, it was simple yet she knew it was worth a lot. It shimmered from the twinkling lights around them. She was in love with this moment.

"You're beautiful." He smiled, tilting her head up and swooping down to kiss her softly. He couldn't wait to marry her. To look across at her and know she was his. He wanted nothing more. Maybe it was fast. But it was instant love and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I can't believe this." She said, truly taken away. She had no idea this was going to happen. She couldn't stop staring at her ring.

"Now we have a reason to celebrate during our weekend away." He said as she smiled.

"I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Punk said, leaning back down and kissing her again.

* * *

 **A/N: Awe wish we could all have a Punk in our lives! Review and let me know what you think.**


	34. Weekend Away

**Weekend Away**

* * *

"But I don't want you to go away." Joni huffed, folding her arms and standing in front of the front door to their home, not allowing Punk or AJ to pass with their bags.

"It's just for the weekend." AJ said, "We'll be back in no time."

"But I want you to stay here. The weekend is long." She sighed.

"When we get back we'll take you to the movies or something, how about that?" He said.

"Take me to the movies now!" She piped up with a smile.

"Joni, c'mon." Punk said, "You'll have fun with Uncle Dean and Seth." He said, "They'll be here all weekend to look after you." He said. He knew all the guys would make an appearance at some point, but Dean and Seth were the ones staying at the house.

"Oh, but I don't want you to go." She said, running over to him and hugging her arms around him, her head only reaching his hips as he laughed.

"We'll be back soon." He said, "Don't make me feel bad here." He said as she pouted and looked up at him.

"Take me with you. Why can't I come?" She begged.

"Because we need some alone time." He said, crouching down and looking into her teary eyes that showed her longing for them to stay. It broke his heart, but not that much to make him stay. He'd be back in a few days and she'd forget that they even left, "When we get back I might have something for you." He said as she looked up at him, "And we'll go out." He promised her.

"Do you promise?" She said.

"I promise." Punk said, "You be good for Dean and Seth, ok?"

"Ok." She said as he wrapped his arms around her small body, squeezing her tightly and standing up straight, getting AJ's bag from her and heading on out to the car so AJ could say goodbye.

"Can I see it again before you go?" Joni asked AJ who smiled and put her hand out as Joni eyed up the ring with a smile, "Why is it so sparkly?" She said. She loved the ring her dad had picked for AJ, and she loved the idea of them getting married.

"Because it's so perfect and the best one the shop had." AJ smiled, "That's why." She said, "We'll see you in a few days, ok?" She said as Joni nodded, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek as she headed on out to the car whilst Joni ran away inside to Dean and Seth.

* * *

"This place is nice." AJ said, dumping her bags down as Punk nearly tripped over them, walking around the large room and smiling, looking over at the champagne sitting, picking it up and turning to him, "Did you ask for this?"

"Yeah. Me. A straight edge guy who loves to drink." He said, "No." He said seriously, dumping their bags on the kingsize bed as she looked at the champagne, "Maybe they put it in every room." He shrugged.

"Too bad it won't be touched." She sighed.

"You can have some. I'm not stopping you." He laughed as she just shrugged. She'd decide later on depending on how she felt.

"I'm glad we're doing this." She smiled, "And you're right, it's even more special now that we're engaged." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he nodded.

"I was gonna propose to you whilst we were away this weekend, but I figured I'd do it before so we could celebrate even more." He smirked as she looked up at him.

"So you took me here just to have your way with me and then go home?" She asked.

"Well, we can go out if you like." He said, "But this room is just so nice. And you heard the receptionist, she put us on the floor with no other people. She read my mind when I booked this place." He said as she just laughed.

"At least let me dress up and take me for dinner." She said as he just nodded.

"I think I can do that." He nodded with a grin as she just laughed.

* * *

They managed to unpack the small amount of clothes they had and got ready to go out for dinner. They went to a restaurant across the street from the hotel they were staying in and had a wonderful time. Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of AJ. She looked insanely gorgeous and something about her being so happy and carefree made him feel the exact same way. After seeing her so upset these past few weeks, it was so nice to finally see that smile again. That smile he loved.

Although the meal was good and the night had a wonderful atmosphere, Punk was eager to get back to their room and they were heading along the hotel corridor in no time.

"I'm telling you. He was staring at you all night." Punk moaned as AJ just grinned.

"Well I'm taken now." She wiggled her finger in front of him with the engagement ring on it, "I'm off the market now."

"You're damn right you are." Punk said.

"Plus, he wasn't staring." She said, referring to their waiter in the restaurant that Punk claimed was being too nice to her. In her defence, he was just being a good, polite waiter. He seen otherwise.

"He was leering." Punk said as AJ just shook her head.

"Doesn't that satisfy you?" She asked him, getting out the key card and opening the door, "Seeing people stare at something you have and will always have." She smiled as nodded slowly.

"I've never really looked at it like that. All I see is some creepy dude staring at my girl's ass." He said.

"Your ass though." She said as he laughed and closed the room door over.

"My ass." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and down to squeeze her ass as she smiled, leaning up and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. Just the beginning of how sweet she was going to be to him tonight.

She pulled him over and pushed him onto the end of the bed where he sat down on and looked up at her.

She kicked her shoes off and lifted up her simple dress over her head, revealing just panties on, no bra. But he already knew that as he could tell from the type of dress she was wearing. It didn't stop his breath from being taken away.

She walked closer to him and pulled his t-shirt over his head, kissing down his neck and chest and dropping to her knees in front of him as she unbuckled his jeans and slid them down with his boxers.

He felt her wrap her hand around him and begin to stroke him up and down. It was pure bliss and it didn't take him long to want more. He didn't have to ask, her mouth was already around him and bobbing up and down on him as he rolled his head back.

"Fuck, April. Yeah, that's it." He encouraged, grasping her hair in his hand, "That's a good girl." He moaned as she continued to suck him off, her wet lips rolling up and down upon him, taking him in as deep as she could for his own satisfaction.

"Is that good?" She moaned, stroking him up and down again as he just groaned.

"You have no idea." He laughed a little, forcing her head back down without hurting her, feeling her take him back into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down faster, letting him out with an audible pop everytime she released him.

"Fuck, baby… your mouth feels so fucking good around me." He moaned as she looked up at him, her eyes following his features the full time.

He let her go on for another few minutes before pulling her up to her feet, standing up and throwing her on the bed as she began touching herself as she waited for him, dipping her hand into her panties as she stroked herself, moving her hips around as she thrashed around teasingly in the centre of the bed.

"I brought you a gift." He said as she raised her eyebrows and propped herself up on her elbows, watching him pull out what seemed to be her vibrator from home. Not that she had used it in a year.

"Why have you brought that?" She almost laughed as he threw it to her and climbed over her.

"Thought we could have some fun with it." He shrugged as she held it in her hand.

"Ok, but this thing works like magic. Don't feel offended if it outshines you." She joked as he just laughed, pressing a kiss on her lips, trailing the kisses down her breasts and stomach, reaching her panties and sliding them off her legs where he eventually settled in between her parted legs, parting her folds and giving out a slow lick from top to bottom as she moaned.

"Oh, God!" She moaned, "Mmm, that feels so good, baby." She moaned, feeling him use his entire mouth to lap up her centre, inserting two fingers inside her and thrusting them into her at a comfortable pace.

"Yeah, you like that? You gonna cum when I turn this thing on?" He asked whilst reaching for the vibrator as she watched almost in fear.

"Yes! Do it… please… Oh, God." She moaned as he continued to thrust his fingers into her, turning the vibrator on and pressing it against her clit as she jumped a little, her head rolling back completely as her back nearly arched off the bed completely.

"Yeah?" Punk laughed cockily, "How does that feel?" He moaned, kissing the insides of her thighs, listening to her moaning over the noise of the vibrator.

"Oh, God! It feels so good, baby. Don't stop. I'm so… I'm so close." She moaned, feeling like she was about to burst, suddenly hitting that first high as her body went rigid. He smiled as he watched her, pausing his fingers inside her as he then removed the vibrator, sitting it aside and using his tongue back on her clit to lap up her juices.

"Oh, Phil… Oh, god." She moaned, running her hands down her body, her breath being taken away as he finished up with her and climbed back up her body.

"I think I'll use that more often." He admitted, meeting her lips again and kissing her softly as she smiled against them.

"Be my guest." She said, "Oh, I really want you inside me." She moaned as he grinned, stroking himself up and down before sliding into her wet pussy, pushing back and forth to fill her completely as she moaned.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned, "Oh, harder. Faster." She moaned as he picked up the pace.

"You wanna cum again?" He asked her as she nodded and gasped, "You sure?" He teased.

"Please… please I wanna cum." She moaned, "Fuck! Just like that. Don't stop." She moaned as he reached for the vibrator again without her noticing, pressing it down against her clit whilst he slid in and out of her, watching her eyes pop open suddenly at the vibration.

"Oh, Phil!" She screamed, "Oh, fuck… that feels so good." She gasped, "Harder!" She moaned as he began thrusting even harder, sending her right over the edge.

"Yeah, that's it. Cum all over my dick." He said, tossing the vibrator aside again as he watched her juices leak out, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers, smiling against them as he realised he was in for a treat tonight.

* * *

Another dozen highs and six positions later, AJ and Punk were still going at it, only this time Punk was coming close to his release and AJ was still inclined to taking more. She was on her hands and knees whilst he thrust into her from behind, occasionally slapping her ass every now and then to make her squeal and giggle a little.

"Fuck, April! I'm gonna cum, baby." He moaned, grabbing her arms so he could thrust harder into her, holding her up so her hands were off the bed and she was kneeling up in front of him, "Shit!" He moaned.

"Fuck Phil… I'm gonna…. I'm so close." She moaned as he dropped her back down, her hands collapsing back on the bed to hold herself up as he tangled his hand down to stroke her clit, causing her to tremble in front of him and lose it completely, "Oh yes! Fuck!" She moaned as she came hard whilst Punk met his own release.

"Fuck, April I'm coming." He moaned, slowing down his thrusts as he came inside her, his hands clutching her hips as his eyes rolled back, pausing inside her as he let himself go inside her.

"Oh my god." AJ whispered in a pant as he pulled out her and they both collapsed on the bed.

"I know." Punk said, wiping his forehead and turning to her, "You can really cum." He grunted with slight jealousy as she smirked.

"All down to you." She smiled breathlessly, turning to him with an idea and smirking, getting off the bed and wandering over to the table as Punk watched her with a smile. Her nakedness was always something he was willing to look at all day and all night, but then he seen her take the champagne and unscrew it, popping it open and making her way back over to the bed.

"If you put that anywhere near my mouth the wedding is off." He joked as she knelt up beside him as he lay on the bed, watching and feeling as the cold drink spilled over his chest and down his body, "AJ, what the fuck." He said as she grinned, placing the half empty bottle on the bedside table and climbing over him, kissing down his chest and lapping up the champagne, "Oh, ok." He nodded.

"It's a shame you can't pour the rest over me and lick it off." She said, continuing to kiss and lick his chest, keeping her eyes up on him as he smiled.

"I think this is the first time I'm seriously starting to doubt my straight edge lifestyle." He admitted, "This view is good enough." He placed his hands behind his head as she smiled, taking her kiss up to his lips where she kissed him soft and passionately.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! ;)**


	35. Small Wedding Turned Big

**Small Wedding Turned Big**

* * *

AJ and Punk eventually got back from their weekend away and were back into their normal routine quite quickly. They'd both agreed that the wedding would be another few months if so a year, they both wanted to save and have their day as wonderful as they could. Well, those were AJ's words, Punk just went along with it.

AJ's job was still a concern for Punk, but he knew she was getting along fine with the man she was working with, and so far he hadn't tried anything, and Punk took AJ's word when she said she could handle herself.

"I can't believe you are actually getting married." Carmella said, sitting on a soft cushioned chair in the wedding dress shop she and AJ had gone to. They'd went out for brunch so AJ could tell her she was appointing her as maid of honour, and just for fun they had stopped by at the dress shop where AJ was trying on a few dresses.

"I can't believe it either sometimes." She admitted, looking in the mirror and turning her nose up to the dress she had on, "This one is horrible." She said truthfully, walking back into the changing room and closing the curtain over.

"Who are your bridesmaids?" Carmella asked as AJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, I have a slight problem with that. I think you're gonna have to play maid of honour and bridesmaid for me." She said as she put on the final dress, "It's not like I have a sister or any other friends, is it?"

"What about Joni?" Carmella asked.

"She can't be a bridesmaid. She's going to be a flower girl." AJ smiled, "She's going to look so beautiful, I already have my eye on a dress for her." She said. Wedding talk was something she never even imagined would happen for her, but now she was here, discussing her very own wedding. It felt surreal. She had no idea what she would feel like on the day.

She opened the curtain back up, walking over to the mirror as Carmella watched with a smile.

"AJ, that one is… beautiful." She gasped as AJ looked at herself in the mirror with a smile. It was the first dress that had made her pause and think wow, and she knew that was the type of dress she needed. It was simple yet complimented her body and shape very well. It had a long trail and hugged her body comfortably until the bottom where it sprawled out a little. She was in love with it.

"I love this one." She said.

"You look beautiful." Carmella smiled, "Wait." She paused, running over to the accessories in the shop and grabbing a veil, running back over and clasping it onto AJ's hair, pulling it over her face and smiling, "April, this is the one." She said, "You can't leave this shop without this."

"And here I was thinking dress shopping would be a complete nightmare." She said. They hadn't even came into the shop with intentions to buy a dress, but this one was just too perfect in her eyes to ignore.

"Punk is so, so lucky." Carmella said, "You're going to look stunning." She said as AJ smiled, looking in the mirror and brushing her hands down her dress. She loved everything about it, and new it was the perfect one.

* * *

"Now you guys know I can't pick all of you." Punk said, sitting in the house with the guys whilst Joni sat watching TV on the furthest away couch, "It was tough, but I did make a decision." He said.

"Hurry the fuck up." Seth moaned.

"Dean." Punk said, "I want you to be my best man." He said as Joey shook his head with confusion whilst Dean lit up like the fourth of July.

"Really?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"Is that a joke?" Joey stood up as Punk turned to him, "I befriend you at the age of 3 and you pick him?"

"You're acting like a three year old right now." Punk said, "Dean was there when you weren't. When I really needed someone." Punk said, "Quit being such a baby."

"Dean was there? Then how come Joni wound up in care?" Joey folded his arms.

"Dude, seriously?" Seth looked up at Joey.

"It's one fucking day." Punk spat towards Joey, "You know I'd have you all up there with me if I could. But I'm picking Dean. End of conversation." He said as Dean just smiled to himself.

"Fuck this." Joey spat, pushing by Punk and leaving the house as Punk groaned.

"Why does he have to be such a child?" He said.

"He was totally expecting you to pick him." Enzo said, "Hasn't changed, has he? Still so far up his own backside." He shook his head.

"Can he never just let something go and be happy for someone else?" Punk said, turning to Joni who was looking on at them all, quickly turning away when she noticed her father turn around, "What are you looking at?" Punk said playfully with a smile as she giggled.

"Where'd Uncle Joey go?" She asked.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged, "Out for a walk or something." He said.

"When is AJ home?"

"I don't know." Punk said, "I think she's taken a detour." Punk admitted, noticing that AJ had been gone for quite some time, "You getting hungry?" He asked as she nodded.

"C'mon show me what you want for dinner." Enzo announced, standing up as Joni jumped off the couch and lead the way into the kitchen with Enzo following.

"You gonna talk to him?" Seth asked, referring to Joey.

"Fuck him. He's the one that should come apologise to me." Punk said, "Acts like we're still fifteen." He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for picking me, man." Dean smiled, "It means a lot." He said. He was truly touched that Punk had picked him to be his best man. They all expected it to be Joey but clearly Punk thought differently.

"You were there when that idiot wasn't." Punk said, "I suppose I should go find him." He sighed, "Stay here keep an eye on Joni. Make sure Enzo doesn't burn down the house." He said as Dean and Seth sniggered, watching their friend head on out the house to go catch up with Joey.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, AJ came through the door with her wedding dress bagged up, holding it up by the hanger and poking her head in the living room, "Where is Punk?" She asked.

"He's out." Seth said, "What the fuck is that?" He asked.

"It's my wedding dress." She smiled.

"Bit early is it not?" Dean said as AJ shook her head.

"I seen it and fell in love with it." She admitted, "Just make sure he stays out of our room until I say so." She said, rushing away upstairs with the dress.

* * *

"Hey, man. What the fuck was that all about?" Punk said, catching up with Joey who had went to the skate park, sitting down on the bench beside him.

"I was just shocked you didn't pick me." He shrugged, "I always thought if… when we both got married, we'd be each other's best man." He said, "I also thought you'd marry my little sister though. So I guess things can change."

"Yeah, they- you really thought me and Kirin would have got married?" He laughed a little.

"Don't laugh man. I know you loved her." He said, "She's a mess but she's still my little sister. And you're still the dude that knocked her up."

"I did love her. But she wasn't healthy. She didn't make me happy like AJ does. There was never any promise with her. No promise of ever settling down at some point, or getting married or having kids." He said, "I couldn't live like that." He said, "What? Are you mad I'm marrying AJ or something?"

"No. Of course not. I think AJ is great. And I know you love her." He said, "I just still feel like we're kids." He admitted.

"Well maybe because you missed four years with me when I went to prison for your stupid ass." He said as Joey just rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were done with bringing that shit up?" He said as Punk nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Punk said, "Don't take it to heart… me not picking you to be my best man. It's just… Dean was there when I didn't have you. He was there to pick up the pieces when I went to prison, and yes… even though he couldn't look after Joni he tried his damn best and I can't fault him for that. You understand that, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah. Of course I do." Joey said, "I didn't mean to cause a scene. I was just expecting you to pick me. It was wrong for me to assume." He said.

"I think it's gonna be a small wedding anyway."

"Small?" Joey laughed, "Yeah right."

"Well who else do we know?"

"Are you kidding?" Joey said, "All the kids from the street we grew up with." He said.

"I don't think I want those hood rats at my wedding, Joey." Punk said, "We knew a lot of good people, but we also knew a lot of thugs." He said.

"Yeah. Thugs that helped us out." He said, "I might have… already spoke to some people and told them about it."

"Are you serious?" Punk said, "Last time I checked this wasn't your wedding."

"They were all happy for you man. You remember Isaac? He said he's gonna bring his full squad, his actual words were, no fucking way little Punk is sticking to the one ass." He chuckled a little as Punk couldn't help smile.

"He was always a crazy bastard." Punk admitted, "I don't know if having all those people at the wedding is gonna be a good idea. I was thinking just inviting whoever AJ wants and the guys we talk to on a daily if not weekly basis." He said.

"Trust me. These guys will be happy to come. And you'll get a ton of money out of it."

"I don't care about money. I care about marrying the woman I love." He said, "And remember Joni will be there… I don't want thugs huddling round tables doing coke and spitting curses at her." He said as Joey laughed.

"Chill. Any kid of yours they're gonna respect and love. Have you forgotten the street rules?"

"I haven't been out on the streets since we were 19. I grew up. You haven't by the looks of things." He said as Joey just laughed.

"Trust me, it'll be a good day. For you both. You're a respected guy. Our crew were all respected. We don't have enemies. We just have a shitload of friends." He said as Punk nodded.

"I suppose it can't do any harm. I'm just scared to run it through AJ."

"Just tell her it's friends you know. It's not like you'd be lying. They are friends." He said as Punk nodded, "And again, I'm sorry for getting in your face about you picking Dean. It's your decision and I respect it either way."

"Well thanks." Punk said, "I'm glad I have your approval." He said, sitting back down on the bench with Joey, "Can we agree to keep it cool between us? We never used to be this easy to step on each other's toes." He said as Joey nodded.

"I know. It's the old age, man. I'm telling you. It's catching up to us."

"Maybe it is." Punk laughed, "I don't think I'm doing that bad. Got a kid, a fiance, good house, friends and job." He shrugged.

"Yeah, and you're the only one." Joey said.

"Well maybe it's time you all start getting yourselves out there. A hot, sweet, independent girl isn't gonna come smack you in the face anytime soon." He said.

"Who said I wanted a sweet and independent girl?" He said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you liked the hood rats around here." He nodded as Joey shoved him.

"Hey, you weren't a one woman man all your life. Don't give me that." He said, "Those days are over. Hey, what's that chick who is friendly with AJ?"

"Carmella?" Punk asked, "She's cool. Little crazy but which girl isn't?" He scoffed, "I think Seth has been eyeing her up though. I don't want history repeating itself with you two."

"Well he best make a move quickly. She's a good looking girl."

"Well I think he was interested in her, so just stay in your lane." Punk warned as Joey put his hands up.

"I will. I will."

* * *

"I thought we were having a small wedding, Punk." AJ said, curled into Punk later that night on the couch whilst Joni slept on the opposite couch, having fallen asleep earlier on.

"Well yeah, it still will be small but… Joey reckons I should invite some people we know from back when we were on the street." He said as she looked up at him.

"Are you inviting thugs and all sorts of criminals to my wedding?" She asked seriously as he laughed.

"No. Of course I'm not. These people are good people. And they respect me, which means they'll respect you." He said, "Trust me, there is nothing that is going to spoil this day for you. I promise it will go exactly how you want it to."

"Well good." She said, leaning back down into him, "Because I've already got my dress."

"Already?" He asked, "We haven't even set a date yet, babe."

"I know but I seen it today and I tried it on and… everything just felt right when I had it on."

"Can't tell if I'm gonna love seeing it on or if I'm gonna love watching you take it off on our wedding night."

"Is that all our wedding day is to you? A big build up until we can fuck?"

"Absolutely not." He said with sarcastic shock, "The money and presents will be good too." He said as she smacked his chest.

"Don't be so rude." She said.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed, "You know this day is just all about us two, and committing to each other for the rest of our lives." He said, "That's what it's about." He said as she nodded, silence growing over the living room until he spoke up again, "I mean the sex is gonna be-"

"Punk." She said.

"Like you ever complain." He said as she just smiled.

"I just want the full day to be perfect. From start to finish." She said.

"It will be." He said, kissing her head softly.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	36. Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews and support from those reading the story. It means a lot. I'm gonna speed up the wedding process here as I have no drama planned until after the wedding and possibly at the wedding. So this is the wedding chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

 **Wedding**

* * *

"Should I put it over my face or keep it back?" AJ asked, standing in her hotel room suite with Carmella, preparing herself for her big day. They were having the reception in a small function room in the hotel, and then taking the afterparty to one of the halls in the hotel. AJ and Punk had both agreed to have a small ceremony, but allow whoever to the afterparty, which included all Punk's past encounters that Joey wanted to invite.

"Put it over your face." Carmella said, "Then he can lift it back." She smiled, placing the veil over AJ's face as she stood in her dress that she just loved to death.

"I wish I could wear this every day." AJ sighed, looking in the mirror.

"I think one day with all this stress is enough." Carmella said, "It's nearly time. Are you ready? I don't think I'm ready." She admitted as Carmella laughed.

"I'm ready." AJ nodded smoothly, "I just want to marry him now." She said in desperation.

"Ok. Enzo is gonna come round for you. I'm gonna go get Joni and make sure she's doing what she's doing." She said, rushing over to her friend and kissing her cheek, "Good luck. You've made an honest man out of a criminal. You've took your job to new heights." She said as AJ just laughed.

"Shut up, goof." She scoffed as Carmella smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." Carmella said, hugging her friend and rushing out of the room as AJ stood for a minute herself, taking a deep breath and looking on at the mirror. She knew this was going to be one of the biggest days of her lives, and it had to go perfect.

She walked away into the bathroom, holding her trail over her arm so not to trip, shutting the door over and reaching the sink, picking up the pregnancy test that she had taken earlier and staring at the two blue lines.

"Hey, AJ-"

"I'm in here. I'll be out in a second." AJ called out to Enzo who was walking her down the aisle. She wasn't sure who to pick. Since she of course didn't have a father, nor any other male relatives, she did consider walking down herself, but she thought it was too sad and asked Enzo at the spur of the moment last night.

"Ok. I'm ready." AJ announced, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door over as Enzo's mouth dropped, "What?" AJ asked with worry, "What? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

"Nothing it's just… you… that dress… you look..." He continued to mutter without actually getting to the compliment. He was blown away by how beautiful she looked. Punk was a lucky, lucky guy.

"Thank you." AJ nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ said, "Yeah, let's do it." She announced positively.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ceremony Punk and Dean were standing up the front waiting patiently. Punk had to fix Dean's tie multiple times whilst standing since he kept messing it up. He was worse than a child, but he was glad he picked him to be his best man. He was nervous, which he didn't expect to be. A part of him was more nervous than what he was when Joni was being born.

Speaking of Joni, she had just began walking down the aisle, throwing the little petals from her basket out onto the aisle and occasionally onto some people. She looked every so cute and he couldn't help smile.

She took a seat when she reached the end, up beside Seth and looked up at her father with a proud smile. He winked to her playfully and gave her a thumbs up for the awesome job she'd done.

"Here we go." Dean nudged Punk who looked down the aisle with anticipation, watching Enzo and AJ begin to walk down. He was always preparing himself for her to look gorgeous, but his breath was completely lost. It was just then that he realised how extremely lucky he was to have stumbled upon her.

Of course Enzo was whispering in her ear jokes the entire walk down the aisle, which did make him smile, but finally she reached the end, giving Enzo a kiss on the cheek and moving forward to turn into face him.

She looked up at him with a smile, waiting on him pulling her veil back, but he seemed to have been stuck in a daydream with her face.

It wasn't until Carmella started snapping her fingers for Punk attention where he realised he had to take the veil back from her face. This did happen to be his first time getting married.

Nevertheless he pulled back the veil so he could see her face properly, smiling as she looked up at him innocently. He'd said it the entire time they had waited for this day to come… today was about them, and how much they loved each other, and committing to one another for the rest of their lives. Punk always thought marriage would scare him, but not now, not now he was marrying the woman he loved.

* * *

The ceremony was short but sweet. Their vows had a little bit of everything in it, sweetness, admiration, some humour, love and honesty and of course a ton of promises they were making to each other. Her heart skipped a few beats when he promised her to care for any children that may come their way one day.

They finished up, got photographs which consisted of his friends ruining them all, but they did get a few nice ones, and then they headed into the hall for dinner and then the after-party.

All the traditional wedding doings happened such as the first dance, cutting the cake and finally the speeches which Punk was not looking forward to. Carmella had said her bit. Punk had said his, and last but not least it was Dean's turn.

"How is everyone doing out there?" He said, clutching his beer, no flash cards or anything in his hand. He'd told Punk he was just doing it off the cuff.

"I've known Punk forever it seems like. I remember looking across the playroom in care, and seeing this dirty, scowling little kid, little did I know he was the softest dude in the world." He said as Punk just shook his head, AJ pressing her hand on his lap with a smile, "But it was instant connection with us. We became friends pretty quickly, and growing up in care… friends were all you had." He admitted, "When we all moved to the streets, he was the one that kept us safe. Like the dad of the group. He'd do anything and everything to make sure we all ate before he did. He was the last to fall asleep every night because he wanted to make sure we were all comfortable under whatever bridge or in whatever park we were at." He said, "And this isn't crying or therapy hour. We had some great times in the street too. Like Punk, you remember that time you flashed your junk to a check out girl in target to distract her from catching us taking shit?" He said as Punk just rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I remember." He nodded with a small smile, turning to AJ who was laughing.

"Like I said… we had good times." Dean nodded, "And when little Joni came along, I guess we all realised our father figure actually had to head off and be a proper father, and we all had to start looking after ourselves. Which was a complete nightmare. Having no one there to cook for you or clean for you… I tell you what AJ, you definitely picked the right guy. He's the greatest housewife ever." He smiled as Punk just laughed to himself.

"The hardest four years of my life was when you want to prison. I felt lost. I didn't have my conscience around anymore. And then you got out, and things started going right again, only this time, you dump is all for some girl." He joked as AJ smiled, "Who by the way looks incredible today." Dean raised his beer to AJ who smiled at him, "You both deserve each other and I really wish you guys a lifetime of happiness." He said, "I'm gonna get drunk now for the both of us." He tapped Punk on the shoulder, "And I hope everyone has a nice night." He raised his beer, taking his seat as Punk patted him on the back with a smile.

* * *

The party started filling up pretty quickly with the extra guests Joey had convinced Punk to invite. They did look like the type of people to cause trouble, but Punk convinced AJ they were all humble guys and girls, some who now had kids too. She had nothing to worry about.

The night was wonderful. Joni danced with her uncles and her father. Seth made his moves on Carmella by asking her to dance to a slower song. Dean did indeed get drunk for both himself and Punk, and somehow Joey couldn't be seen.

"I need to talk with you." AJ said over the loud music, grabbing Punk's hand and pulling him away from his dance with Carmella, "I have to tell you something." She said, holding her trail up so not to fall, leaving the hall and heading round the corridor where the toilets were.

"What is it?" Punk smiled. He looked like he had been drinking but he promised he hadn't. He was just drunk on love for his new wife, "You wanna start our night early?" He grinned as she shook her head.

"No. No I need to talk with you. Seriously." She took his hands in his. His suit jacket had been dispatched along with his tie, and his first two buttons were undone on his shirt.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked with fear.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "I only found out today and I don't think I'm that far along which means something could happen like last time."

"You're pregnant?" Punk said, "You're pregnant?" He repeated as she nodded.

"This wasn't even planned." She said to him. It wasn't planned at all. She was well and truly assuming that after their first tragic loss, it'd be another few years until they had the courage to try again, but maybe with it springing back onto them unexpected it would be better.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked in disbelief. And this time he wasn't running. This time he knew the significance of this. This time he was actually ecstatic.

"Yes." AJ nodded as he smiled to her surprise.

"A baby?" He said, placing his hand over her stomach with a smile as she leaned against the wall, looking up at him and nodding.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, "But I'm terrified." She admitted, "What if I lose it?"

"No. That won't happen." He said soothingly, "We're going to have a baby?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile as he cupped her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. It was the greatest present she could have ever gave him. The first time round he was shocked, and the loss of their baby made him realise how much he wanted it. Now he knew he wasn't fucking it up. He was over the moon.

"Don't tell anyone yet." She said pulling back from the kiss, "I don't want anyone knowing until I'm past twelve weeks." She said as he just nodded.

"Ok." He said with a smile, "Ok, I'm gonna go back in." He said, kissing her head.

"I'm just gonna go to the toilet. It might take me a few days but I'll try to be quick." She said, referring to her dress which really was a pain to go to the toilet with.

"Ok." He smiled, crouching down and kissing her stomach.

"Stop, someone might see you." She said as he just laughed, "Go." She shoo'd him away with her hands but smiling all the while. His happiness made her happy, and it made her feel a lot more positive and sturdy about it all.

She headed for the toilet, suddenly creeping back from around the corner when she noticed Joey standing with a few other men. He'd been gone for ages and she was wondering what the hell it was he was doing. She could hear everything they were saying and gasped when she overhead what they were talking about.

"How was I know they were only gonna give him four years?" Joey said, looking on at familiar faces from the past, "It was you and Bill that decided to go in all guns blazing. The cops were coming. He would have gotten years for possession of drugs, but since you both went in and attacked him he got off with self defence." He said, "His daughter wasn't meant to be in the house either. It just… It fucking blew up in our faces and it was not my fault."

"You were the one in charge of it all." A man argued, "Bill died because of you."

"I didn't know Punk was gonna kill him."

"It's Punk. He's an animal." One of them said, "You screwed up and now you're the one who is gonna pay. Literally."

"I don't have money." Joey defended, "C'mon guys." He tried to negotiate.

"250 a week." One of them said, "And that's us being nice. You can't get it, we'll take you and every single one of those so called friends you have and blow their heads off, including that little girl."

* * *

 **A/N: Well god damn. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	37. Honeymoon Truth

**Honeymoon Truth**

* * *

The next morning after the wedding, AJ had gotten up early. They hadn't stumbled up to bed until 1am and here she was lying wide awake at 7am. As much as curled into her new husband's naked body was comforting, she had to get up.

She untangled his arms from around her and got out of bed, grabbing underwear from her bag and putting it on before taking a seat over on the couch and running her hands through her hair. She tried her best to return to her wedding night after listening in on Joey's conversation, and she tried to act like nothing was wrong, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. He feeling was right. Dean's feeling was right. Joey set Punk up. He seemed to be working with the worst kind of people too. She was close to telling Punk last night but she didn't want to ruin his night for him. She knew it was the only thing he was truly looking forward too.

"April." Punk woke up, feeling the space beside him and sitting up, spotting her over at the couch, "What are you doing? It's still early." He said as she turned around and put on her best smile, standing up and walking over to the bed where she slid back into, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Did your day go exactly how you wanted it to?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She said, _"Not quite."_

"Ready for the honeymoon?" He smiled as she nodded.

"So ready." She said, "What time is our flight?" She asked.

"4." Punk said, "Gives us time to get all this stuff home." He said, referring to the gifts lying around the hotel room, "And gives us a chance to say bye to Joni." He said.

"She wouldn't even let us go away for the weekend how is she gonna be when we tell her we're going to be away for a week?" She said.

"She'll be fine." Punk said.

"I'll need to schedule a doctor's appointment for when we get back then. I would have preferred to have seen someone before we left, but I'm sure there'll be no harm." She said.

"I still can't believe it." Punk shook his head.

"It's still really soon. I have my doubts." She said truthfully, "Women can have a ton of miscarriages before they carry a baby full term. What if I'm one of those women?" She said, "I don't want to keep building your hopes up and then disappointing you." She said.

"Hey, you could never disappoint me. You can't spend the full time saying what if, we have to be positive. This is a good thing, we're supposed to celebrate this." He said.

"But you've already done this." She sighed a little, "It won't be as special for you as it is for me." She admitted as he shook his head.

"You're crazy if you think that." Punk said, "You honestly think the first time round I done everything was perfect and worth remembering? I barely even went to scans. I had no promise that I could raise Joni with someone else. I was miserable. This… you having our baby, this is how it's supposed to be. This is just as special to me as it is for you. It's our first child together. Might not be my first child. But it's _our_ first child. That means the world to be." He said as she smiled.

"You always know the right things to say." She said.

"That's cause everything I say is right." He smiled smugly, "If it's really that important to you to go to the doctors we could go in in an hour and try get an appointment." He said.

"Oh, no. It'll be fine. It's just a week we're going for. I can get an appointment as soon as I come back." She said, "I want to get all this stuff home and say goodbye to Joni."

"Ok." Punk nodded, "I suppose since we're up now we should probably shower." He said.

"You go first, I can wait-"

"I don't think so." He laughed, getting out of the bed and sliding his boxers on him, jogging round the bed and lifting her up over his shoulder as she laughed, "You're coming with me." He said as she giggled. How could she think about anything else other than her new husband and how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

They checked out of the hotel and managed to get home where Dean was having went back with Joni last night. He and Joni promised they wouldn't open any presents yet. Punk and AJ planned to look at them all when they got back home.

It was a tearful goodbye for Joni but she managed to let them out the door and wave them off. They were on their flight in no time and arrived later on in the night at their destination of Puerto Rico. AJ knew it was where she was born. She knew as much as that. He parents must have moved to the states with her shortly after. It just popped up when they were scrolling through holiday resorts and villas. She always said she would go.

"This whole place to herself." AJ said with amazement, looking around the villa which was almost like a huge house for them. Marbel flooring, an upstairs and downstairs, a pool outside, a sea view. It was perfect and everything they wanted.

"I think we're gonna have a good week." Punk smirked, quite impressed by the place too, "We should take Joni here for a Summer holiday some time. Maybe once you've had the baby." He smiled as she nodded. He knew she wasn't all for talking positive about the baby, he didn't blame her after last time, but he didn't want her to be worrying about it.

"Joni would love it here." She nodded, "Let's put our bags upstairs." She said, about to grab her suitcase.

"I don't think so." He laughed, "You can just lead the way." He said, carrying the two suitcases up the stairs, not allowing his pregnant wife to carry hers. His pregnant wife. A term he'd never thought he'd use.

"Oh, wow." AJ said as they walked into the bedroom. It was huge with a balcony that looked out onto the beach.

"This was definitely worth all the saving." He admitted truthfully, the pictures on the website of the villa hadn't done it justice. It was like a different world out here.

"I could even just cook every night. We don't even have to go out."

"If I had it my way I'd lock you up in here for the full week, but I suppose we do have to eat, don't we?" He said dramatically as she laughed.

"We do." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you. I can't wait to spend this week with you." She smiled, "I did plan on us doing all these fun activities, but now that I'm pregnant… I'm just gonna have to settle for midnight walks on the beach and sunning myself at the pool." She said as he laughed.

"It's tragic really." He said as she nodded.

"It is." She said, "You hungry?" She asked him.

"Starving. And I'm looking at something that looks pretty appetising." He nodded as she laughed.

"I meant proper food, Punk." She said as he frowned, "But if that's what you really want." She shrugged, pushing him down on the bed and stripping for him, bringing her t-shirt up over her head, moving onto her jeans and sliding them down her legs as he watched, getting hard at the sight.

"This week is going to be the greatest week of my life." He moaned to himself, watching her dip her hand into her panties, stroking herself as she stood whilst he watched, "Don't leave me hanging like that." He said as she just grinned, taking her hand out of her panties and walking over to him, placing her fingers in his mouth, taking them back out as she began to strip him.

"You taste good." Punk said as she stripped his t-shirt off, kissing down his chest and undoing his jeans, pulling his jeans and boxers down and throwing them away, kneeling down in front of him and stroking him up and down.

"You love when I do this, baby. Don't you?" She smirked.

"I love your mouth." He groaned, standing up from the bed whilst she stayed knelt down in front of him, stroking him, "Open your mouth." He instructed as she opened her mouth up where he slid himself into. He began thrusting into her, his controlling urges taking over him. He knew this was the one time AJ allowed him to take control of their relationship. Everything else she was more or less in charge of.

"Fuck. That feels so good." Punk moaned as he thrust into her, bunching her hair behind her head with both hands whilst he thrust into her, hitting the back of her throat which made her choke a little, but it didn't slow him down.

He pulled out of her, watching her wipe her mouth from any excess saliva or pre cum he had spilled, a huge grin on her face as she got to her feet. She watched as he lay back on the bed in the centre, waving his hands in a 'come here' motion. She climbed over him, assuming the destination was his hard length, but he pulled her up further until she realised she was sitting on his face and he'd pulled her panties to the side.

"Oh my god." She shivered, grabbing onto the headboard in front of her, grinding herself onto his mouth as he sucked her clit and used his full mouth to close around her pussy. She didn't know if it was because this was a new position or if it was her pregnant hormones making her more sensitive, but she was in pure bliss.

"You could sit on me all day like this if you wanted to." Punk groaned for a minute before going back and closing his mouth over her wet centre, using his tongue to lick up and down and flick against her clit.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that at all." She moaned, clutching the headboard tightly, "Oh, god that's it." She moaned, grinding herself down on his tongue, "I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm so close." She moaned as Punk grinned, flicking his tongue around her entrance, dipping it in a little as she completely lost it.

"Oh, yes! Yes right there!" She moaned, finally feeling her release as she went numb, collapsing down a little with her centre still over his mouth, trying to find her breath again before moving her hips back down his body, straddling his hips and finding his lips.

"How was that for you?" He smirked smugly.

"That tongue is my favourite thing in the world." She said, pressing a kiss against his lips, tasting herself on him.

"You sure about that?" He laughed a little, reaching for his length as she nodded, unexpectedly feeling him slide into her.

"Oh, maybe my second favourite thing." She moaned as he began to slam into her, his mouth latching onto one of her breasts that was directly in front of him, his hand slapping her ass as she moaned out for more. How could she possibly think about anything else when her husband was here like this with her. Maybe they'd just have to have sex all the time, if she was planning to not tell him about what she heard Joey saying.

* * *

Around an hour later they were still going at it. Punk had just sat up from lying on his side with her and brought her up to her hands and knees. This was his favourite position. He could get all the way in and he had a perfect view of her ass.

Before he entered her he lowered his face between her cheeks and teased her other entrance as she jumped a little.

"Oh, God that feels good." She moaned, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks whilst he licked and teased her entrance, sitting back up and positioning himself at her entrance, stroking himself up and down as he pushed into her hard, slowly thrusting into her and building his speed up to the point where his hip bones were crashing so hard against her ass she was struggling to keep her body up.

"Fuck you're so tight. You gonna cum again?" He asked, slapping her ass again which was a little red.

"Mmm… yeah, I'm gonna cum again." She said, "Make me cum. Please. Please." She moaned, placing her cheek down against the soft mattress whilst her ass still stayed up in the air.

"Fuck yeah. That's it." Punk moaned as he began to feel himself reach his own peak, tangling his hand down to stroke AJ's clit, sending her right over the edge as she shuddered and moaned loudly.

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck." She moaned as he laughed cockily.

"Yeah that's it, baby girl. Scream for me." He smirked, still pounding into her, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

He pulled out of her and spun her around, stroking himself up and down fast as she opened her mouth beside the tip of his length, feeling his warm seed squirt on her tongue, a little going on her cheek and nose but most going in her mouth as she swallowed it all, stroking him up and down to make sure he'd gave her every last drop.

"Jesus Christ." Punk moaned, running his hands through his damp hair as AJ wiped her cheek with her finger, putting her finger in her mouth and sucking on it, "Now I'm hungry." He admitted.

"You worked yourself up quite an appetite, huh?" She knelt up so her face was in line with him, "Do I have time to shower first. I'm a little… sticky." She moaned, placing her hand down at her wet centre as he watched with feasting eyes.

"Are you trying to get me hard again?" He asked with raised eyebrows, "Are you ever satisfied?" He asked.

"I am very satisfied." She said, "I'm just saying I have to shower." She responded as he nodded suspiciously.

"Well you go take a shower, I'll go down and make us something. Hopefully there's stuff in the fridge, otherwise I'll have to go out and get something from a store nearby." He said as she just nodded.

"Ok." AJ said, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, "I won't be too long." She said, jumping off the bed and walking away into the bathroom as Punk watched her with a smile. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky.

* * *

After AJ showered and Punk managed to cook up some things for them, they sat outside by the pool on the swing couch, rocking back and forth to match the peaceful calm in the air. It was beautiful. The whole place was beautiful. Outside by the pool where the sat were little fairy lights around the pool. Not to mention they could hear the waves from the sea crashing not that far away from them.

"Man, I think I want to live here." Punk said, his arm wrapped around AJ as she leaned into him comfortably, "Just imagine. Joni out splashing in the pool. A little baby boy or girl laying in the shade with one of us sleeping. Of course we'd have to rent out a place nearby for the guys to grow old in." He said as she laughed a little.

"That's a nice vision." She said, "But I'd say we're pretty content in Chicago."

"Yeah, we are." He agreed.

"You still trust Joey?" She asked. She wasn't sure she could keep it from him any longer. She didn't want to ruin their week but she didn't want to kick off their married life by lying to him.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Why? Why ask that?" He asked as she sat up and looked at him.

"I uh… I overheard him talking." AJ said, "At the wedding, when I told you I was pregnant and then went to the toilet. He was round the corner and I heard him talking to these guys." She said as Punk looked at her with confusion, "He set you up, Punk." AJ said, "And the worst of it is, he was setting you up to get more than four years in prison." She said as Punk just shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" He said, "You've been hanging around Dean for too long." He said.

"No. Dean was right. Whatever feeling Dean had was right. I heard him, Punk. These guys are now charging him two hundred and fifty dollars a month because he screwed it up. You were supposed to go down for possession of drugs but because those guys came into the house you got done for manslaughter and was proven to not have possession of the drugs." She said, "I don't know anymore details, but Joey was working for these guys who wanted you in prison and he messed it up. He's now paying two fifty dollars a week and if he doesn't… we're all in danger." She said.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Punk said.

"You think I'm lying?" She questioned.

"Well… no, but-"

"But what?" She said, "I heard it, Punk. Loud and clear. Joey is not on your team here. It looks like he doesn't know whose team he is on." She said, "If he doesn't start paying that money per week, we're all in danger including Joni."

"They mentioned Joni?" Punk asked as AJ nodded, watching Punk's anger increase by hundreds, "Why are you telling me this now, April?" He stood up from the swing.

"Well because I didn't want to lie to you all week, and I also didn't want to say to you when you were in distance with Joey. I knew you'd go find him and want to put your hands on him. We're better out here. Where you can calm down and think about what you can do." She said.

"Why the fuck would he do that to me?" Punk asked.

"It seems like he's pretty confused. Maybe these guys came to him four years ago and threatened him to go along with it. There might be another story to it. We don't know. That's all I heard." She said.

"He put me in prison deliberately. He took me away from Joni. That's all I need to know. I don't care about any other sides to stories." He said.

"And what happens when he doesn't pay these thugs their money every week?" She asked, "It'll be us that is on the receiving end."

"I'll figure something out." He said as she just nodded, quietly looking up at him and taking his hand to pull him back over when he shook it away, "I just need to… I need to go inside." He said, walking away as she frowned, watching him walk in the door to the villa and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Truth is all out. Let's see how it goes. Review and let me know what you think.**


	38. Old Skeletons

**Old Skeletons**

* * *

"Hey." AJ said quietly as she opened up their bedroom door, seeing him lying on top of the bed on top of the covers, just lying listening to his own thoughts.

"Hey." He replied softly.

"You ok?" She asked him, too tired to walk anymore, climbing over him to get to her side of the bed, collapsing down on her side and looking up at him.

"Ok as I can be." Punk shrugged.

"We shouldn't let it ruin our week." She said, "I know it's a big deal to you, but we'll have time to figure it out when we get home." She said, tracing her finger over the tattoo's on his arm, "Say something." She said.

"I just don't know why he'd sell me out like that. He always… he always goes on about us being brothers." He shook his head, "Should have listened to Dean."

"You don't know the story yet. I'm just telling you what I heard… there could be more to it." She said.

"I don't care. He still sold me out and put me in prison." Punk said, "I feel like a fucking idiot." He admitted, running his hands over his face.

"You aren't an idiot." She said, "C'mon." She sat up, "I won't spend my honeymoon getting you to cheer up. This is our week. Forget about everything else."

"I can't, AJ." Punk said, "This is a guy I grew up with. I always thought I got put in prison by accident, I always thought he never meant for any of it to happen, and that's the reason I forgave him." He said, "And now this… now I find out he schemed and he planned for me to go down all along." He shook his head, "There will be no talking or working things out when we get home. He'll just be finding my fist in his face." He said as AJ sighed.

"Violence isn't the answer." She said, "What if it was his only choice?" AJ asked, "Maybe he was being threatened by these guys who are wanting money from him now. Maybe it was a life or death situation, and he put you in prison to help you. We don't know anything."

"Then how did he wound up working with these guys in the first place then if it all wasn't deliberate?" He turned to her as she just shrugged.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Exactly." He said sternly, turning back around and looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't be mad with me." She said timidly as he looked over at her.

"I'm not mad with you." He sighed, pulling her over and down into his chest, "I'm not mad with you at all." He kissed her head as she curled into his chest, "I'm just a little shocked right now." He admitted, "Thought he was my friend."

"You still have plenty of friends. And you still have me." She looked up at him, "You'll always have me." She said, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled.

"I'll try not let this ruin our week." He said. As much as so many thoughts were going through his head, he didn't want to disappoint his wife. This was meant to be a week of relaxation and enjoying their first week of being married. Thinking of no one else.

"Everything will be ok." She promised with a supporting nod, "When we get back, everyhting will seem more clearer. Let's just try enjoy this week." She said as he nodded, pressing a kiss on her head as she rested into his chest.

* * *

The next day in Chicago, Dean had just came back from picking Joni up from school. The full gang were at the house and he trusted Joni would be fine in the living room whilst they hung out in the kitchen. She was quite happy sitting at the coffee table with her colouring in books, so he let her be whilst her dinner was put on and he stood talking with the rest of the guys in the kitchen.

Joni was happily kneeling at the coffee table colouring in, choosing what different pencil to use next when she heard the front door go. She was always told never to answer the door on her own, but since she assumed none of her uncles heard it, she rushed up and ran out to answer it, opening the door up and looking on at two men standing.

"My dad and AJ aren't in. They got married and are on their honeymoon, can I help you?" She asked sophisticatedly as the two men laughed.

"Sure you can, princess." One of them crouched down, "Joni, right?" He said.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know a lot about you." He said, "And your dad."

"Are you one of my dad's friends?" She assumed.

"Something like that." The man smiled, "You shouldn't be answering the door by yourself. Anyone could be knocking." He smirked as Joni looked on at him and the man standing behind. They were big men and a little creepy. She wasn't sure if she liked them so began to back away a little, running away and into the kitchen to collect her uncles who all one by one piled through the hall after Joni claimed there were 'two scary men at the door'

"Who the fuck are you?" Seth charged, "Frightening little girls." He spat, "Do we know you?" He asked whilst Joey rolled his eyes.

"I know them." Joey said, "They're just some old friends." He shook his head, "It's fine, I got this." He told the rest of the guys, walking by them and out of the door, closing it over as Dean, Seth and Enzo exchanged weird glances.

"I don't like them." Joni looked up at the three of them.

"Something weird about them, huh?" Enzo said as Joni nodded.

"I miss my dad." She sighed. In a moment of being scared she realised she missed her father and AJ being around.

"No you don't." Dean laughed, picking her up and lifting her over her shoulder, "C'mon your dinner is nearly ready." He lifted her through to the kitchen with Seth and Enzo following whilst Joey stood outside with his two friends he had been speaking too at the wedding, Jackson and Sam.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You can't come to this house." Joey said, "And you can't approach Joni. Just because I sold Punk out doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"We'll see if you really care about him." Jackson laughed, "Two fifty by the end of the week." He said.

"I said I'd get it to you." Joey spat.

"You know things like these… cycles like these never end until a trigger is pulled. It's you who decides who takes the bullet, Joey." Jackson shrugged.

"I'm not gonna be threatened by you two. My friends have always meant the world to me. Punk went to prison for all the right reasons. I was protecting him. And if he finds out about this, he'll never understand."

"You really think the most of your problems is gonna be Punk finding out you stitched him up?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah. Because he's like a brother to me."

"Brothers?" Jackson laughed, "Brother's don't stitch each other up." He said.

"You made me. You threatened to kill Joni and Kirin. What the fuck was I supposed to do?" He shrieked.

"Be a man and stand up to us." Sam said, "Instead you took the easy way out and sold out your friend."

"Speaking of Kirin." Jackson smiled, "How is she these days?" He smirked.

"I don't know. She's not in-" He paused, looking at both of them smiling.

"You better leave her out of it." Joey said, "I will pay you. Every week. If that's what it takes to keep you from hurting anyone, then I'll do it." He said.

"You're gonna keep paying us every week?" Jackson laughed, "You'll have to crack eventually, Joey."

"Then what are you suggesting I do? Let you hurt my friends?"

"No… we're just gonna wait to see what you choose to do." Sam turned to Jackson with a smile, "It's strange how much power can be misused in the hands of a silly little boy." He said, "You kids never grew up. Acted like you ran these streets."

"We did run these streets." Joey spat, "And it was guys like you who chickened out from fights with us. We grew up. We have jobs and homes and families. You still kick around shop corners looking for trouble." He spat.

"If that's the way you feel." Jackson smiled, "You know where we live. End of the week we want that two fifty."

"I'll get you it." Joey promised.

"Then we'll be off." Sam said, heading down the steps and down the pavement as Joey watched them until they disappeared. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. If he thought the first time was bad, four years ago… he wasn't prepared for this time round.

* * *

"Can I leave yet?" Kirin moaned, sitting on a burst sofa in the middle of an abandoned apartment later that night, "I can't believe you brought me back here."

"Just shut up." Jackson said.

"If you think I'm gonna sell my brother or Punk out to you then you're wasting time. I'm already a second liver down. Might aswell just shoot me." She smiled. She was street wise. She knew never to show fear. As much as Punk or Joey thought otherwise, she very much could take care of herself.

"What do you know about Punk going to prison?" Jackson asked as Kirin shrugged.

"I don't know." Kirin said, "Happened four years ago. I'd been gone for two years. I was completely disconnected from them all. I didn't know about it until Joey found me and told me about it. He killed someone when they broke into his apartment? Joey gave him a ton of drugs to hide too… I don't know, nor did I really care." She said.

"Yeah. That guy he killed was one of our friends."

"Shame." Kirin said, "He was protecting himself, and my daughter. I can't be mad at that."

"That daughter you never see. Ever." Sam scoffed as Kirin glared at him.

"Why are you so up in our business? I don't even remember you guys from all those years ago."

"That's because you were always out your face." Jackson said.

"Well when I wasn't I don't remember you." She said, "What have you got against Punk and Joey anyway?" She said tiredly. She really could have thought of other places she'd rather be.

"Punk's the little leader of your pack. Isn't he?" Sam said as Kirin laughed.

"We haven't been a pack since a very long time." Kirin said, "We all grew up. You..." She looked around at the crack den she appeared to be in, turning her nose up at it, which was surprising from her. She was still a user of course, but she didn't hang around in abandoned apartments, "You all haven't."

"Sound just like your brother." Jackson shook his head, "It was always Punk we had the problem with. And Joey was the easiest to manipulate out the rest of you, so we got him to help us."

"So your big mission was to send Punk to prison?" She raised her eyebrows, "C'mon, I could think of worst things to do to him than put him in prison." She laughed a little.

"Well now he's got a daughter and a wife, I guess you're right." Jackson smiled as Kirin frowned.

"Don't you dare put your hands on Joni." She stood up, "And not that poor girl either. She has nothing to do with this. Leave them out of it."

"Sticking up for the girl who just snatched your guy?" Sam questioned.

"Punk hasn't been my guy for years. I'm happy he has moved on." Kirin said, "I want you to leave her and leave my daughter out of it."

"No can do." Jackson shook his head, "Well, here's hoping your brother can keep up with the payments. They might start to increase as the weeks go on though." Sam laughed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kirin said, "Punk might be a cocky, arrogant prick but he hasn't done anything to any of you personally."

"He killed Bill." Sam said.

"He was attacking him. And Joni was going to be next. He done what any normal man would do." Kirin said, "Is this really what all this is about? Him killing one of your guys? If it is then what has it got to do with me? Why was I brought here?" She asked.

"You're just another target for us." Jackson said, "If it's not little Joni, or that wife of Punk's, or any of your friends who are taking a bullet, you can bet your ass it'll be you."

"If that's all you want then go ahead. Go. Shoot me. I have nothing to lose. Absolutely nothing." She said, "Go ahead." She said, holding her arms out as Sam passed Jackson a gun.

Kirin watched him load the gun and point it at her.

"Do it." Kirin said, "Do it!" She shouted, looking at Jackson who held his finger on the trigger, yet couldn't do it, "You're pathetic." Kirin spat, grabbing the gun from his weak hand, "That is the exact reason your ass couldn't make it on the streets." She said, putting the gun in her purse, "Do not come near me again." She warned, walking by then and out of the apartment, zipping her purse up and rushing down the stairs in the apartment block.

* * *

 **A/N: What in God's name is going on? Still don't know if Joey is good or bad? Kirin is back. These thugs want revenge on their dead friend. The reason Punk went to prison still isn't clear. So much going on. More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	39. Can't Say No

**Can't Say No**

* * *

AJ and Punk's honeymoon week went in extremely fast. AJ wasn't sure if it was because Punk was now so eager to get home with Joey on his mind, or if it was all the sex that was passing time, or that she had just had such a wonderful time with her new husband that it flew by. Although he seemed on another planet, he still made sure he paid her attention and made this week about them. It was during the night where she'd wake up and notice he was outside on the balcony sitting thinking to himself, that's when she knew he needed his space.

They eventually got home late on at night, crashing through the door to their home with their suitcases, being greeted by Joni who should have been in her bed at this time of night.

"Hey, kid what are you doing up?" Punk asked as Joni ran into him and hugged him, moving onto AJ who she hugged tightly too.

"Uncle Dean said I could stay up and wait for you." She said, "I really missed you. And you missed a lot." She frowned as Punk smiled.

"I missed you too, princess." He smiled.

"We might have brought you back something." AJ announced, "Go on upstairs into your room and I'll be up in a minute." She said as Joni rushed away upstairs.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dean, tell him everything that has gone on." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, baby." AJ smiled, about to take a suitcase upstairs with her when he pulled it back.

"Don't think so." He said, "I'll get them both don't worry." He told her a she just rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and headed upstairs with the present they had brought back for Joni.

Punk walked into the living room to see Dean, Seth and Enzo sitting rather gloom like, staring into space as they watched their friend walk into the room.

"Hello!" Punk piped up, "It's so wonderful to see you all too." He said, looking at them all, "Alright, who the fuck has died?" Punk folded his arms.

"We all might if joey doesn't get his shit together." Dean said, "I was fucking right. I was right from the start and known of you idiots would believe me. Besides AJ." Dean said, "He set you up, Punk."

"I know." Punk said as they all looked up at them, "AJ overheard him talking to these guys at the wedding. Said he was hoping I got more than four years." Punk shrugged, "I'm not sure what possessed him to put me in prison and take me away from everything I loved, including my daughter, but trust me… I'm going to find out." He said.

"They're getting two fifty from him per week." Seth said, "And you know fuckers like that, they increase and increase until someone ends up dead." He said, "And it looks like we're the ones targeted here."

"I'll fix it." Punk said, "I don't know what these guys have against me and why Joey is working with them in the first place, but I'll fix it. Just like I always fucking do." He groaned, "How do you guys know anyway?" He asked curiously.

"As soon as those fuckers came to the house and spooked Joni we got suspicious."

"They spoke to Joni?" Punk asked angrily.

"Just for a few seconds, she ran away scared and claimed they were big creepy men and that she missed you." Dean smiled a little, "Joey took over pretty quickly with them so we questioned him about it and he told us everything."

"Which resulted in Dean punching him." Enzo said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for him Punk wouldn't have had to go to prison." Dean said.

"Who even are these guys? I can't think of anyone who'd be out to get me."

"Names are Jackson and Sam. Well… they're the two Joey told us about." Seth said, "The guy you killed which got you sent down, he was one of their friends, I think they're out looking for revenge."

"I killed him because they would have killed me, or Joni." He said, "I defended myself. That's what they're getting their panties in a twist for?" He said.

"Apparently the cops were coming and you were going down for possession of drugs, but it went wrong and those two guys broke in. That's how you got off with proving the drugs weren't yours and self defence." Seth said.

"And Joey plotted this all?" Punk said as they all nodded.

"But why? Why the fuck would he want me to go to prison?" Punk said.

"Well apparently..." Enzo began, "Apparently he done you a favour. You were a dead man either way. Whether you killed their guy or not. Joey planted you with the drugs last minute and called the cops to get you away from it." He shrugged, "So he tells us."

"Oh, so he put me in prison to protect me? I think that's the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me." He said, rolling his eyes, "Why did these guys want me dead in the first place?" He asked.

"We still don't know." Dean shrugged, "He wouldn't tell us. I'd punched him by that time and he left." Dean said as Punk just groaned.

"This is all a fucking mess. I'm married now. I'm not meant to be going back out into the streets to pick fights." He said, "This is fucking ridiculous."

"I say we just go take them all out." Enzo shrugged, "Problem solved."

"Not problem solved, idiot." Punk spat, "I have a wife and a kid. I can't go back…" He paused, "I can't go back to that place. I won't be that guy again." He said, "We just have to negotiate."

"Negotiate? With those types of guys? Good luck." Dean said, "They're just gonna keep wanting more and more until Joey can't pay and one of us takes a bullet." He said, "I'm not prepared to lose anyone." He shook his head.

"No one is gonna die." Punk said, "You got an address for this… Sam and Jackson?" Punk asked as Seth nodded, opening up his phone and handing it to Punk the text Joey had sent with the address, "I think I know where that is." Punk nodded.

"You're gonna go tonight?"

"Well what's the point in waiting." Punk said, "One of you stay here with AJ and Joni." He said.

"i'll stay." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"Ok. Give me two minutes." He said, walking out of the living room, hauling the two suitcases upstairs, creeping by Joni's room which was in darkness, walking into his own bedroom where AJ was getting changed into her pyjamas, "Early night?" He smiled as she nodded and yawned.

"Early? It's late." She whispered, "Come to bed." She moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

"I have to head out." He said as she looked up at him suspiciously.

"Where?" She said.

"Just… to talk to Joey." Punk said, "Don't worry. I got Dean and Enzo coming with me to hold me back." He smiled as she just looked up at him worriedly, "I won't be long." He said, kissing her head.

"Quick enough for me to wait up?" She asked.

"No. You get to bed." He insisted, "Don't wait up. Seth is downstairs if you need anything but… I shouldn't be too long." He said as she just nodded.

"Well don't hurt him. Listen to him." She said, not knowing that he was really off to see a couple of thugs in an abandoned apartment. He didn't even want to waste breath on Joey at this point.

"I will." Punk said. He just didn't want her to worry.

"I love you." She smiled, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. He wouldn't let her get hurt, or Joni.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Enzo asked as they walked up the block stairs to the apartment on pretty much the opposite side of town. The rough side of town.

"Yeah." Punk said, heading towards the broken down door, knocking on it, standing in the centre of Dean and Enzo, waiting patiently until Jackson opened the door.

"What a wonderful surprise." Jackson smiled, "Please, come in." He said as Punk, Dean and Enzo walked into the place horrified by the sight and smell.

"We were wondering when you'd show." Sam admitted.

"Well I've been a little busy recently." He said, "And I only found out about all of this a few days ago." He said, "You guys mind in telling me why you want me killed and why you insist on threatening me and my family?" He asked.

"Because you killed Bill."

"Yeah, I get that… but the first time round, when Joey was protecting me and sent me to prison to get away from you. Why'd you want me dead? I was just a guy with a two year old kid, minding his own business."

"Sure you were." Sam nodded, "You were the top dog. Acted like you had it all figured out, like you and your friends were the hottest things around."

"We were." Dean shrugged as Punk turned to him. Now wasn't the time.

"You know I never went to school, but I'd imagine this is what it'd feel like to argue. Are you really gonna tell me that you're out for me because you're jealous?" He said, "Jealous of all the bridges we lived under? All the shit we had to steal just to survive? you're jealous of that, are you?"

"You had it all. The friends, the girl-"

"Who? Kirin?" Punk laughed a little.

"I can hunt down your number for her and you can give her a call if you're so jealous."

"Oh, we've already spoke to Kirin… and seen her." Sam said, "She hasn't changed much. Actually looks a lot more clean now." He said.

"When did you see her?" Punk asked curiously.

"We brought her here a few days ago, to ask her if she knew anything about all of this. But she seemed pretty clueless."

"Well she wasn't here." Punk said, "Why are you bringing her into this too?" Punk asked.

"Because it's fun." Jackson laughed.

"How'd you end up working with Joey the first time round?" Punk asked curiously.

"Well he was the easiest to manipulate out the rest of you. We could tell him what to do by threatening your life or his sister or his nieces'." Sam smiled.

"So when he put me in prison to get me away from you all, why didn't you kill him?" He asked.

"He ran off." Jackson said, "And we heard you only got four years. We knew when you got out he'd come back and we'd try again. This time though it's been a lot more fun. We got a lot more to work with. A kid… a new wife-"

"You go anywhere near her I swear." Punk said, stepping forward as Dean pulled him back.

"There's nothing you can do. Alright?" Jackson said.

"There's only two of you. There's a lot we could do." Enzo said.

"There isn't only two of us." Sam laughed, "But nice try."

"What is it you want?" You're going to all this trouble just because you're a little jealous? C'mon… there must be another reason." He said, "Might as well be honest."

"You owe us." Sam said.

"I owe you my dead body? I don't think I do." Punk shook his head, "Owe you what?"

"That safety and security you guys had when you were on the streets."

"I don't think there is such a thing." Dean shook his head.

"We took out threats while you lot just sat and done nothing." Sam said.

"We had our fair share of fights. Believe me." Punk said, "All this because of that? Because of jealousy? Because of you thinking we owe you?"

"Exactly." Sam said, "And Joey is gonna keep paying us, because it was him that screwed it up the first time round."

"Yeah, to keep you from killing me and my kid." Punk said, "But guess what? I'm not in prison anymore? I'm here and you're picking a fight with the wrong kinds of people."

"You lot are still kids." Jackson laughed.

"Trust me. We're not." Enzo said, "You guys are throwing a damn tantrum here over a little jealousy when we were what? 18? 19?" He said, "There's a thing called moving on."

"You also killed Bill." Jackson said, "He was one of our best friends."

"Who was trying to kill me." Punk said, "I done what I had to."

"Look… you can stand there and try dictate all you like, we aren't gonna change our mind. Joey is gonna keep paying us, and if he doesn't, you're all on the target line. That includes Joni, your precious wife and Kirin."

"It has nothing to do with any of them." Punk spat, "My daughter is six years old."

"Six, twenty six, thirty six, makes absolutely no difference to us." Sam said, "Have you spoke to Kirin recently?" He asked.

"No." Punk said, "Why?"

"She looked a little flustered." Sam shrugged, "A little defeated."

"What are you talking about?" Dean shook his head.

"Well she grabbed a gun from here and ran." Jackson said, "She accepted to take a bullet for all of you but I couldn't do it. It didn't feel right just yet. She's so screwed up… God knows what she's away to do." He smiled as Punk quickly left the apartment.

"This isn't over." Dean warned as he and Enzo followed Punk out.

"Not until we say it is!" Sam shouted.

"Punk. Punk. Where are you going?" Enzo said as he and Dean raced after him.

"Where would she go?" Punk asked them.

"Who?"

"Kirin." Punk said, "Where the fuck would she go if she was going to kill herself?"

"Kill herself?" Dean said, "You think she's going to kill herself?"

"Seems like it." Punk panicked, "C'mon think." He said as Dean and Enzo tried to think.

"The skate park maybe." Enzo said, "She might have already done it." He feared to say.

"They have this all planned out." Punk said referring to Jackson and Sam, getting into the car and driving to the skate park, "You two… you two stay here. Call Joey." He said, getting out of the car and walking in the gate to the park, looking around, spotting Kirin sitting down in the centre of the park, gun sitting beside her, spirits in her hand.

He walked down the stairs, approaching her as she looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked, getting to her feet, stumbling over a little but managing to find her ground.

"Give me the gun." He said, "Don't give into these idiots." He said.

"Where? Where was my invitation to your wedding?" She asked.

"I didn't think you'd want to come." He said.

"Why does everyone keep thinking that? That I'm some jealous, bitter cow? I'm happy for you." She said, "Really happy."

"Well thanks." Punk said, "But you have to give me that gun, and then I'll leave you alone."

"Why? It's better for everyone."

"No it isn't." He said, "You just think that." He said.

"It would. I have nothing. I don't have you, or Joni, or my brother, or my friends."

"You could have." He said, "You were interested in other things. A different life. For that you don't deserve to die." He said.

"But I want to. There's nothing here for me." She said, "My second liver is failing. Second." She said, "I don't think they can give me a third, Punk." She said.

"I won't let you kill yourself." He said, "No matter what bad blood we have between us… you're still my friend. You're still Joni's mother."

"And a terrific mother I am. Right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting into this with you. It's not up for debate. Just give me the gun." He said as she just smiled, "What?"

"It was always you. Wasn't it?" She smiled, "All these years later..." She looked around the skate park, "And you're still the only one here that cares."

"Dean and Enzo are in the car back there. I told them to stay there, and Joey is on his way." He said, "They care about you."

"Not as much as you ever did."

"That's because I loved you." Punk said.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"No." He said, "I love someone else. I'm happy with someone else. Someone who wants the same things as me." He said.

"Right." She nodded, crouching down and picking up the gun as Punk began to get nervous.

"Don't do it. These guys are trying to take you all out, one by one in front of me. We're not the type of people who let others get in between us. You know that." He said.

"This isn't about them. It's something I've been thinking about for a while… and when… when Jackson pulled that gun out on me… I wasn't even scared." She laughed a little, "I was ready for it."

"You're too young." He said, "You can get help. it's not too late. It's never too late." He said, "What do I have to do to make you give me that damn gun?"

"Nothing." She whispered, "You've done enough for me over the years. Just make sure Joni knows I love her. Just because I couldn't look after her or didn't want, didn't mean I didn't love her." He said.

"I am not telling her you killed yourself." He spat, "Give me the gun." He said. He didn't want to snatch it from her incase an accident happened. He'd seen it before. He wasn't risking it.

"I still love you." She whispered, "I don't think there will ever be a part of me that doesn't love you." She said quietly, "And knowing you're happy is enough for me." She said.

"Kirin, please." He shook his head, suddenly feeling her reach up and press her lips against his. His automatic reflexes were to push her away, but in a moment of panic and chaos, he kissed back, pulling her into him as he reached for the gun in her hand, taking it from her and throwing it away behind him, pushing her away suddenly when he realised what he was doing, "Why did you do that?" He asked as she realised the gun wasn't in her hand anymore.

"Where did you-" She looked around, suddenly spotting Joey rush down the stairs and into the scene, all the while Punk stood in disgust with himself. He'd been married for no more than a week and this was what he'd done?

* * *

 **A/N: Smh Punk. Wonder how things will all play out. Big showdown coming in the next few chapters. Hope you guys are ready. REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	40. Leave Me Alone

**Leave Me Alone**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?" Joey said as he reached Punk and Kirin, "Dean said they thought you were going to kill yourself." He said, pushing her lightly on the shoulder whilst Punk stood, playing back in his head what had just happened, and how bad this looked for his newly married self. How could he explain this to AJ.

"It will save you all a lot of trouble." She said, "Now where did you put that gun?" She asked Punk who just shook his head, "C'mon, you're acting like we've never kissed before." She smiled.

"You kissed?" Joey shook his head.

"I was saying goodbye." Kirin looked up at Joey.

"You aren't saying goodbye to anyone. Alright." Joey said, "We're not letting them win. We're all gonna work it out and go back to our normal lives." He said, "Punk?" He turned to his friend who stood silently, "How did you know-"

"AJ overheard you at the wedding. She told me on our honeymoon." He said, "I'm beyond the point of punching you." He admitted tiredly.

"I done it to help you. No matter how bad it looks. I was terrified they were gonna kill you or hurt Joni. I knew you were in the apartment yourself with her."

"How about tell me that these fuckers had been threatening you and manipulating you when they first came to you." He spat, "We could have gotten rid of them and I wouldn't have had to go to prison." He said.

"I done what I thought was for the best." Joey said, "I was scared they were gonna kill you, man." Joey said, "I'm sorry. I done what I thought was right."

"Yeah? Well next time consult me on that." Punk spat, "Why didn't you just come to me, man? We could have got rid of them." He shook his head, "You didn't have to send me away."

"I done what I thought was best. Ok. I'm sorry." Joey said sternly, turning back to Kirin, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"I wasn't going to do it because of them. I was doing it because I wanted to." She said, "I have nothing anymore. I have no reason to be here."

"You do. You're my sister." Joey said, "I'm not gonna have you kill yourself in the same place we used to sit and starve. You've been through too much to give up now." He said.

"He's right." Punk said, "You're being stupid."

"And what about all of this stuff with these guys? Is that just gonna disappear. You realise you have a wife now. And you have Joni. They're pretty much bate when it comes to guys like Jackson and Sam."

"I can keep them safe. I won't let them get hurt. That's a promise." Punk said, "You need to be less concerned about AJ and Joni, and more concerned about your god damn mental health. Don't pull this shit again." He warned her, "Just get on a flight and go back to where you came from. Stay out of this."

"Punk, I-"

"No." Punk said, not allowing her to speak, "If you don't mind, I have to go home to my wife and my daughter." He said, "Make sure you take her home and she doesn't tried to overdose on a tub of pills." He said, walking away and grabbing the gun he had tossed away from her, heading up the steps and to the waiting care where Dean and Enzo were in.

"She's a fucking idiot." Punk said angrily, "Pulling that shit on me."

"She ok?" Enzo asked in the back seat.

"She'll be fine." Punk said, turning the engine on, "I just have to go home and explain to AJ that we just kissed." He said as Dean and Enzo cringed to themselves, going silent as Punk kept his eyes on the road. This was just one big mess.

* * *

"What we gonna do?" Dean asked, sitting in the living room in AJ and Punk's house. It was through the night and Punk refused to go wake his sleeping wife. He'd speak with her in the morning and try to find some sort of way to ease into it that he had kissed Kirin back. Technically it was a solution to get the gun from her, but he still kissed her, and he knew she would be beyond pissed.

"I have no fucking idea." Punk admitted, rubbing his hands over his forehead frustratedly.

"But you always know-"

"Well I've got a lot going through my fucking mind right now." Punk said as they all just went silent, "Sorry." He mumbled.

"We gotta find a way to scare them." Seth said, "To keep them away. For good." He said, "Did you speak to Joey?"

"Yeah." Punk said, "He's the least of my worries. He's a stupid fuck that makes horrible decisions, but I'm saying he's still on our side." He shrugged as Dean just grunted.

"He still put you in prison." Dean said.

"Yeah well it was either prison or a coffin by the looks of things." Punk said, "What would you have rathered?" He said as Dean just looked down.

"Maybe we set them up. Get them involved with the police. That should scare them off." Enzo said as Punk just shook his head.

"And then what if blows up in our face? And then one of us ends up going to prison? Trust me. It's a place you don't want to be." He said. Out of all of them, miraculously, he was the only one who'd done time inside.

"Well we're running out of options." Seth said, "We gotta think of something."

"Is there a way we can trace those drugs that were planted in my apartment to them? The cops always asked me whose they were and I could never say because I thought they were Joey's." He said, "I had to pretend like I'd been set up by someone I didn't know, but what if I went down to the station and opened the case back up."

"Could work. Or could be a waste of time." Dean said, "Are they really gonna open a case back up that was four years ago? A drugs case? There's people out there getting killed and raped. They might turn you down."

"It's worth a shot." Punk said, "I can't risk this going on like some game. I can't risk AJ or Joni getting involved." He said, "I don't want them to be scared."

"They got four body guards here. They'll be ok." Seth said firmly as they began to hear footsteps down the stairs.

"Shut up and don't say anything." Punk warned them as AJ walked into the living room with tired eyes, wrapping one of his sweaters around her tightly as she looked at the clock.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" She asked with confusion, "It's late."

"They were just leaving. We lost track of time." Punk said, "Go back to bed." He said.

"I'm just going to get a drink." She said, "I feel a little sick." She admitted to him as he frowned, the others frowning with confusion.

"I'll be in in a minute." He said as she nodded, walking away into the kitchen as Punk turned back around to the guys, "What?"

"She pregnant?" Dean asked suspiciously with raised eyebrows.

"Why would you assume that?" Punk asked.

"I wanted to have a drink with her at the wedding, to cheers to her getting married to such a douche, but she declined me. I thought she was just not up to it, but the more and more I asked her the more she got uncomfortable." He said, "And now she's unknowingly feeling sick in the middle of the night." He said.

"Alright, doctor. Well done you figured it out." He said, "She's pregnant." He nodded.

"Dude." Seth smiled, "That's awesome." He said.

"Congrats, Punk." Enzo smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Punk nodded, having hopped this revelation would have been more exciting but not with everything going on, "She's still early, anything can happen and she's terrified to let anyone know incase she loses it again."

"We won't say anything." Dean promised.

"This is why this shit can't go on any further. AJ doesn't need all this. She shouldn't be worrying." He said as they stood up.

"We'll figure it out." Seth said, "We'll swing by tomorrow, probably best bring Joey too since he seems to know most about these fuckers." He said.

"If I don't answer it's because AJ's killed me with a frying pan for kissing Kirin." He said as they laughed a little, "See you tomorrow." He said, watching them headed out of the house a he turned and faced the kitchen, taking a deep breath ad walking into the kitchen where AJ stood pouring a glass of water for herself.

"Still feeling sick?" He asked quietly as she turned around.

"Not so much. Comes in notions." She said, "I feel ok now."

"Good." He said, walking over towards her.

"How'd it go with Joey?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah… About that..." Punk said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, God. What? What happened?" She said with fear, putting her glass of water down.

"It's nothing to do with him. He's just an easily led fool who makes bad decisions." He said, "It's Kirin." He said as she shook her head.

"What about her?" She asked, folding her arms as he tried to think of ways to make what he was about to say ok.

"Well… these guys that Joey was talking to at the wedding, the ones you heard, they're trying to blackmail Joey and they brought Kirin back… long story short, Kirin was trying to kill herself at the skate park. So I went after her."

"Is she ok?" AJ asked, trying to show concern politely.

"Yeah, she's ok now. But… she kissed me." He said, watching AJ's facial features change from sweet to completely pissed.

"What?" AJ narrowed her eyebrows at him.

"She kissed me, and she had the gun in her hand, so I kissed her back and managed to take it from her."

"You kissed her back?" She asked.

"It meant nothing." He said, walking closer towards her, walking into nothing but a slap in the face, literally, putting his hand over his stinging cheek as he turned back around to her, "Ok. I deserved-" He was cut off as she slapped him again.

"We've only been married for a week." She spat, "How could you?" She said, tears threatening to pour out.

"It didn't mean anything." Punk insisted, "I just wanted to get the gun from her so she didn't blow her brains out in front of me."

"Couldn't you have taken it from her without kissing her?" She asked, "You can't kiss another woman and try lighten the situation up to me. Especially not her." She shook her head.

"AJ, I'm sorry. It just happened." He said, "This whole thing is a mess and I'm gonna sort it." He promised, even though he didn't know for sure that he really could sort it. He seemed all out of ideas.

"It just happened?" She repeated, "I am your wife." She spat, "Incase you've forgot." She said.

"I haven't forgot." Punk said, "I thought she was gonna kill herself." He said, "I'm sorry."

"I can't even… I can't even look at you." She said with disgust as he reached out to touch her when she flinched away, "Don't." She warned him, "Just… leave me alone." She shook her head.

"April." He called as she pushed by him.

"Leave me alone, Phil." She spat as he ran his hands through his hair, listening to her walking upstairs, their bedroom banging shut as he leaned against the kitchen counter. For the first time in his life he had no idea what to do or say.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	41. Forgive and Forget

**Forgive and Forget**

* * *

"April." Punk said, having lost count of how many times he had called on his wife. He was now sitting outside their bedroom, leaning against the door and knocking at it lifelessly every so often. He'd been there for at least an hour, just shouting on her name and begging her to open the door, but he got nothing in response.

He leaned his head back against the door, collapsing on his back when she opened the door quickly, looking up at her upside down as she folded her arms.

"I said leave me alone." AJ said as he sat up and got to his feet, "That means leave me alone." She said.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am." He said, "It's you who I married. It's you who I live with and share a life, it's you who I'm having a baby with you."

"You had a baby with her." AJ said bluntly.

"No. No I didn't." Punk shook his head, "I didn't have a baby _with_ her. She had the baby and left." He said, "We're going to raise this baby together, and love it, just like we do with Joni." He said, "I panicked, she had a gun in her hand, and my head was all over the place." He said as she just looked up at him.

"That still doesn't make it ok, Phil."

"Stop calling me that." He begged quietly, "You never call me that unless we're having sex." He said.

"Well I'm angry." She said, "You're my husband, I should be able to call you by your real name." She scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you just accept my apology? Do I have to get down on my knees?" He asked, obviously joking as a small smirk edged across her face.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Yeah, get down on your knees." She nodded as he raised his eyebrows.

"I was joking."

"Well I'm not." AJ said as Punk put his hands on his hips and looked at her with shame. As if he wasn't feeling bad enough for doing what he'd done, now she wanted him to get down on his knees to beg for forgiveness. He always knew she'd be ruthless from the minute he met her.

"Alright, fine." He nodded, collapsing on his knees in front of her as she looked down at him, "I'm sorry for what I done. I'd take it back in a heartbeat, but it's you I love. It's always gonna be you." He said, "There's no one else I want to be with." He said as she just stood quietly.

"Do you still love her?" She asked with fear.

"No." He said truthfully, "Because I fell out of love with her when I fell in love with you. What me and her had wasn't love. It was unhealthy. Lazy. With no promises of anything." He said, "This is love." He said referring to them both, "She might be Joni's mother, but you are my wife. And nothing can change that." He said.

"Still shouldn't have kissed another woman." She nipped as he nodded.

"I know." He said, he knew what he had done was wrong. So wrong. But it really meant nothing. He knew that was a fine line used by every scum bag man out kissing other woman. But it really didn't mean anything.

"What if I went out and kissed someone else?" She asked as he knelt thinking of the best response possible.

"Well I would have forgiven you." He smiled cheerfully as she rolled her eyes.

"No you wouldn't have." She almost laughed, "I'm not some fool you can play."

"I know you aren't." He said, "You're my wife." He said.

She was past the stage of anger, but was still hurt by his actions and what he had done. But somehow she trusted him when he said it wasn't meant to happen, and at least he did push her away, even if he had kissed her back for a second of insanity. Was there really a purpose in her being mad.

"Think about the baby." He said, shuffling over towards her on the floor, kissing her stomach as she unfolded her arms and looked down at him, "He or she doesn't want it's mom and dad to be fighting." He said, "It'll want you to forgive me too."

"Is that right?" AJ smiled a little as he nodded, pressing another kiss on her stomach as she brushed her hand through his hair, "Don't ever do that again." She warned him sternly as he nodded, "And everytime we have an argument you can't use the baby." She said.

"But you forgive me?" He said with a hopeful smile, getting back to his feet as she nodded.

"Yeah, but that really hurt me. Please don't do anything like that again, or I won't forgive you next time." She said as he nodded.

"I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. Never ever." He said, "I'm not that type of guy." He implied truthfully, and she knew that.

"I know." She said softly, "And I know there is a lot going on." She said as he walked into their bedroom and closed the door over, "Are you gonna tell me what's happening or are you just gonna keep me waiting in suspense?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he sat down beside her.

"It's hard to explain really." Punk admitted, "I just have some old skeletons popping up from the past, and it turns out Joey was actually protecting me. These guys were after me, out to kill me actually." He admitted, "And Joey got me put down to prison to get me away." He said.

"I said there could have been another side to the story." She said, "And why was Kirin back?" AJ asked.

"These guys brought her back. They're playing all macho, making all these threats to me but I know they're full of bullshit." He said as AJ looked at him with worry, "We just gotta figure out a way to get rid of them. Get them off our backs." He said.

"Why don't you go to the police?" She said.

"I figured out a way to trace those drugs they gave Joey to give to me, back to them." He said as she shook her head.

"So wait… why did these guys give Joey the drugs to give to you if they were always out to kill or hurt you?" She asked.

"Just a way to set me up. And then when I killed one of the guys, the other one ran off and I got arrested. Worked out perfectly for Joey since he wanted me out of the equation. But these guys are pissed that I'm still breathing."

"What if they hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"They won't get a chance." Punk promised, "We'll find a way to get these guys off our case. You trust me, right?"

"Well I did. But then you went off and kissed Kirin." She couldn't hold back.

"Are you gonna bring that up all the time now?" He asked with deflation.

"No. No I'm sorry. Of course I trust you." She said, "I trust you to keep me safe." She nodded.

"Then you don't have to worry." He said, "Me and the guys… we'll figure something out." He promised, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head as she leaned into him. He hadn't entirely figured it all out yet, but he knew he would soon. He just needed some time to figure it all out. At least AJ didn't kill him for kissing Kirin. He still felt bad but at the same time it made him realise how much he was over her, and how much he loved AJ and only wanted to be with her.

* * *

The next day was the day AJ had scheduled for their first doctor's appointment to see the baby. While Punk was on another planet as of late, he tried to push everything aside for a few hours to make sure he could focus on the one thing that really mattered to him, his wife and unborn son or daughter.

Joni was at school and the rest of the guys were at work anyway. Their scheming plans wouldn't take place until later on.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, "Any abnormal pains? Aches? How is the morning sickness going?" The doctor asked as AJ lay up on the bed with Punk sitting beside.

"I had a little morning sickness a few times when we were on our honeymoon, but that's it." She said, "Everything has been fine."

"Honeymoon? Congratulations." The doctor smiled politely, "Sounds like everything is going good." She said, "Just roll your t-shirt up for me." She asked as AJ pulled her t-shirt up as the doctor squirted some gel over her stomach.

"Things can still go wrong though, right? Unexpectedly." AJ said as Punk took her hand. He didn't want her to feel afraid right now, which he knew she was. This was supposed to be an exciting time.

"I read on your files you suffered a miscarriage with a last pregnancy." The doctor said as AJ nodded, "It's perfectly normal to have doubts when pregnant after a miscarriage, but for plenty of woman it is just a one time thing, and they go on to have many healthy, happy babies." She said, "I don't want you to come here every few weeks and feel scared. That isn't good for you or baby." She said.

"It's just on my mind." She admitted.

"Well of course it will be." The doctor said, "It's a traumatic thing, but let's just see how things look. Ok?" She said as AJ just nodded, turning to Punk who smiled to her, kissing her hand softly as the doctor ran the probe over her stomach to get a clear picture on the monitor, "Now… your gynaecologist told you you were 11 weeks, yes?"

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"Well from what I can see, everything looks perfect." She smiled, "Let's take a listen to the heart beat and see how things sound." She said as AJ nodded, half way to relaxing.

They waited for the heartbeat, suddenly hearing a swooshing noise fill the room as Punk relaxed his shoulders and AJ smiled.

"Is that it?" AJ smiled as he doctor nodded.

"That's it." The doctor said, "Everything looks really good, April." She said as AJ turned to Punk who squeezed her hand and smiled. He truly believed this was meant to happen for them this time around. He had a good feeling about it.

* * *

"I'm still only eleven weeks. One or two more weeks and then we can start telling everyone." She said.

"The guys already know." Punk said casually, opening up the fridge in their home whilst AJ sat at the table, watching him open the carton of milk and drink it straight, rolling her eyes.

"I told you I didn't want people knowing, Punk." She said.

"It wasn't my fault. Dean guessed. Said you turned him down at the wedding for a drink, and then when you said you felt sick the other night whilst they were here. He just guessed." He shrugged, dumping the milk back into the fridge, "You heard the doctor, everything is looking really good." He said, walking over to her and sitting across from her.

"Things can still go wrong. I was ten weeks along when I lost it last time. Now I'm eleven. It could still happen."

"You gotta stop thinking like that. I know it's hard. I'm scared too, but the more you believe it, the more it's gonna work out for us." He said, "You're gonna carry the baby to full term, and we're gonna have it in six months time." He said, "That's the way you gotta be thinking."

"I'm just scared." She mumbled quietly.

"I know you are." He nodded, "Come here." He waved her over as she walked around the table and sat on his lap, leaning her head into the crook of his neck, "I know you're scared, but it's healthy." He said, placing his hand on her tummy, "The heartbeat was so strong at the hospital. Like a little train." He said as she smiled.

"I'm not just scared about the baby. I'm scared for you… this mess you're in. How are you going to get out of it?" She asked with fear.

"Don't you worry about that." Punk said, "Leave it to me and the guys. We'll work it all out. We always do." He said, "You just focus on you." He said, kissing her head as she smiled.

"You know I was thinking..."

"Oh, no." He groaned sarcastically as she slapped his chest playfully.

"I was thinking… I think it'd be nice to have a little boy. I think Joni would be a great big sister, but I want another little you running around."

"You want a mini Punk?" He cringed as she smiled, "You'll regret that." He laughed.

"No I won't." AJ laughed, "I'm just thinking out loud. A girl would be lovely too." She smiled sweetly.

"Too much femininity." He shook his head as she laughed.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." She smiled.

"I do love it." Punk said truthfully, "But that's just another little sweetheart I won't wanna let go." He frowned like a sad puppy as she smiled.

"Well… you won't ever have to let me go." She said, pressing a kiss against his lips as he smiled, deepening it and wrapping his arms around her waist as she pulled back, "We have to pick up Joni soon." She said, seeing where this was headed.

"We got time." Punk, of course, said, picking her up and lifting her out of the kitchen as she smiled, pressing her lips back against his as he climbed the stairs.

He was right, all this baby talk and discussing the future really was bringing out the positivity. She promised not to be scared anymore. She was never that type of person. She was going to have her baby and that baby was going to be loved so much. It didn't even know it yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	42. Beautiful Monster

**Beautiful Monster**

* * *

"Where'd Kirin go?" Punk asked, sat on a bench at the skate park, friends around him including Joey.

"Back to where she came from I assume." Joey shrugged, "I don't know how she'll cope out there on her own. Not after what she was talking about… killing herself-"

"Not to be disrespectful." Seth said, "But for once, we have more things to worry about than Kirin." He said, "Punk, what the fuck are we going to do here? It's been two weeks and Jackson or Sam hasn't shown face."

"Yeah, well that's what people like them do. They stay mute and pop up at the worst of times." He said, "We still gotta think of ways to get rid of them."

"I say we just take them out the old fashioned way." Joey shrugged.

"Do you have a wife, a kid and a baby on the way?" Punk said, "No. I gotta think of my family. I'm not going out and killing these fucking cunts." He shook his head, "There has to be alternatives."

"What about getting them sent down? You said you had a good way of connecting them to the drugs that were on your case." Enzo said.

"Well when I got sent down that was all they kept asking me. Whose drugs were they? And I had to say I didn't know because I thought they were Joey's." He glared up at Joey.

"So you think if you go back, tell the cops you know whose they were, they'll arrest them and it'll be all fine and dandy? What if comes back and hits you on the face? Or we all get sent down?" Joey asked.

"I don't know yet." Punk said frustratedly, "I don't know what to do." He said truthfully.

"We will figure something out." Dean said, "We just gotta give it a bit of time." He said as Punk stood up and stretched tiredly, "Going to pick Joni up?" He asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "Trying to act all cheerful and happy in front of her and AJ is a task itself." He said, "But Joni doesn't need to know about this, and AJ doesn't need to worry." He said as they all agreed.

"We'll figure it out." Seth said.

"We've said that for two weeks." Joey said.

"Alright then how about you start thinking of ways we can get rid of them, cause so far you've contributed nothing." Punk said, "If you hadn't been so stupid in the first place, we wouldn't have to be here."

"You sound like a broken record." Joey said as Punk mimicked his fist in the air, pretending to punch him as he covered his head as the others laughed.

"Next time I won't be pretending." Punk said, "Just because I can't think doesn't mean you have to wait around on me." He said, "Get thinking, and tell Al I'm off." He said as they nodded, watching him leave the park.

* * *

"This is what you done today?" Punk asked, sitting next to Joni at the kitchen table as she emptied her school bag like every day and showed him the things she had done, and done her homework too whilst he cooked her dinner. Sometimes she'd do it with AJ but she was working today.

"Yes, and look." She pulled out a bag of chips as he stared at them with confusion.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Me and this boy in my class traded snacks. I gave him my chocolate bar and he gave me his chips." She smiled.

"Ok. Number one, don't ever…. Ever start a sentence off to me with 'me and this boy'" He said, "Second, don't touch these..." He picked the chips up, "You don't know where they've came from. And third, just play with the little girls." He shrugged.

"But they're boring. They talk about dolls and princess films and things I don't like." She huffed, "What's wrong with me being friends with a boy?" She asked timidly, looking up at him as he realised he was being maybe just a little too overprotective too soon.

"Nothing is wrong with it." He said truthfully, "I'm just being silly."

"Well AJ told you to stop being silly." She said as Punk laughed.

"I know she did, but you know I never listen." He told her, "I just want you to have friends who are nice to you." He said.

"Me too." Joni said, "You're lucky you have friends like Uncle Dean and Uncle Seth and Uncle Enzo and Uncle Joey." She went on as Punk smiled.

"You're only saying that cause they're nice to you." Punk said, "They shaved my hair off once." He said as Joni giggled, "It's not funny. I had nice, long, blonde hair. They shaved it all off." He grunted.

"Why did you have long hair?" Joni asked curiously.

"I liked it. Your mom liked it." He shrugged, "Your uncles of course… did not."

"What if they don't like my hair and they shave it?" She placed her hands on her head worriedly as he laughed.

"If they try and shave your hair off I'll beat them all up." He said seriously as she smiled.

"When is AJ home?" She asked sweetly.

"Later on." Punk said.

"Why is she working if she's having a baby?" She asked. Since AJ was now thirteen going on fourteen weeks along in her pregnancy, they had officially told everyone about the baby, including Joni who seemed to have mixed emotions about it, but was seeming to be coming round to it.

"Well it's gonna be a while until the baby is actually here. She can still work for the next few months." Punk said.

"Until she's really really big." Joni said as Punk nodded.

"Yep." Punk nodded.

"Can I help name it?" She asked, swinging her legs back and forth on her seat as Punk smiled. She was getting more and more excited as they talked about it. At first she wasn't sure she would like a baby around, but after telling her class mates that she was going to be a sister, it felt quite good.

"Yeah. You can throw in some suggestions." Punk said, "You gonna help out when it comes?" He asked. She wasn't a baby. It wasn't like they had to worry about having too much on their hands.

"Sometimes." Joni admitted as Punk laughed in shock.

"Uh? Sometimes?" He laughed as she nodded.

"Well I have to have time for myself." She said as he laughed.

"You're six years old." He said.

"Nearly seven." She said almost immediately.

"Nearly seven." Punk nodded with a sigh. Where was time going, "You given any thought about what you want for your birthday? Or what you want to do?"

"I don't mind." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Sure you do. You aren't gonna be happy if I give you a card and an apple as a gift." He said as she looked up at him.

"Why would you give me that?" She shook her head.

"Well if you don't tell me what you'd like." Punk shrugged.

"But then I won't be surprised." She said, tucking her clasped hands under her chin and looking up at him cutely.

"Well if you aren't gonna let me know what you want, can you at least tell me what you want to do?" He asked.

"Why do we have to do anything?" She asked.

"Well because it's your birthday." He said.

"In care I'd only get a card from the lady who took care of my corridor." She said.

"Well you aren't in care anymore. Are you?" He said, "Have a think about what you want to do? Go to the movies, bowling, pizza, soft play area." He listed, "I'm all ears."

"I'll think about it." She said as he nodded, pressing a kiss on her head and walking back over to the cooker to see how dinner was getting on.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was still at work, sitting at her office, having just got back from a meeting with Curt, her ongoing client who she was still monitoring. He was actually a pleasant man, and nothing like what she thought he'd be like. He was really into bettering himself and she liked to see that. Not to mention he was very kind and sweet to her, not that she'd tell Punk that. She'd been working with him for a while now and was still doing her office work in between the meetings.

She was in the middle of printing off some documents, standing up over in the corner of her office when she heard the door open, turning around and seeing Chris walk in.

"Can I help you?" AJ asked politely, collecting the things she needed from the printer and returning to her desk, taking a seat as she watched Chris walk further into the office.

"Words going around here that you're pregnant." He said, putting his hands in his trouser pockets as she looked up at him.

"I don't see why that's your business." She said, "I told Katherine about two hours ago, at the most, and now the full building knows?" She said, shaking her head.

"I just came here to congratulate you." He said, putting his hands up, "Don't get so uptight."

"Well as much as I appreciate it, I'm busy." She said.

"I had a bet going with Tom downstairs." He said as AJ looked up at him, "I betted on you getting married in ten years and having kids." He shrugged, "He betted you dying alone." He said as AJ sat in silence.

"Well I'm not alone." She said quietly.

"You will be when he leaves you." He said, "But not totally alone. You'll still have his bastard child for company."

"You could get fired for the things you're saying to me. Do you understand that?" She said.

"What things? Who is gonna believe what you say around here? You're just the cold, lonely, bitter, soulless woman that everyone is frightened to talk to."

"Don't make me out to be a monster." She shook her head.

"I've never seen a monster as beautiful as you are." He said as she cringed.

"Please leave." She asked, "You can't… you can't come in here and tell me you're here to congratulate me, and then call me all the names under the sun." She said, "You can't accept that I am now happily married, having a family, enjoying my life." She spat.

"I could have given you all of that way before he did. And I promise, baby. I could have made you so much happier." He edged a smirk.

"Impossible." She laughed, "I might be cold and bitter, but I still listen in to the girls conversations in the coffee room. I strictly remember Janet saying you… quote on quote, barely had enough junk to work with." She smirked, standing up as she seen him get angry, "You're a petty little man. And you need to get out of my office." She put her two hands on the table.

"I'll win this game, April." He laughed.

"This isn't a game." She shrieked, "We're two adults in a work environment. Grow up." She spat as he just scoffed and walked away, slamming the office door shut as she collapsed back down on her chair.

* * *

"Here you go." Punk said, tired eyes, passing his wife the plate that had the sandwich he had just made her on it. Oh, and it was 4am.

"Thanks." She smiled sympathetically. She seized her opportunity when he got up for the toilet, and he was too much of a sweetheart to say no.

"It's ok." He said, sliding back into bed, sitting up and flicking the TV on as she watched him.

"You can go back to bed." She said quietly.

"I'm up now." He shrugged, "Plus, I should probably keep thinking of ways we can get these guys off our case." He said.

"I thought you said you had it all figured out." She said, sitting cross legged with the sandwich he had made her in front of her on a plate, holding one half as she tucked into it.

"I thought I did. And then I changed my mind. Then I thought I did again, and then I changed my mind." He shrugged as she sighed.

"Isn't this serious? What if these guys try to hurt you?" She asked with fear.

"They won't." Punk said.

"How do you know? You don't know anything it seems like." She spat.

"Yeah, alright. Lay off a bit." He turned to her, "I'm trying my best to figure out something. From making sure I'm not killing the scum to making sure I don't get sent to jail, it's pretty hard to think of a solution that won't end in those two scenarios." He said.

"Can't you just give them money and send them on their way?" She had as he laughed a little, "What?"

"Sweet girl." He nodded cutely.

"What? Why can't you?"

"Doesn't work like that." He said, "You give them money, they come back for more, and more, and more and more." He said, "Just creates a bad circle."

"There must be something else." She said, "What about just going to police and telling them you're being threatened? Joey is being blackmailed. People get jailed for that nowadays, Punk." She said knowingly.

"Yeah, but then they'll set us up and we'll end up being the ones in prison. They're scum but they know what they're doing." He said.

"What do the guys think?" AJ asked.

"They're all sitting about waiting on me coming up with a plan." He rolled his eyes, "I can't think of anything. It's like my mind has just gone blank."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She sighed as much as she wanted to be mad with him. She was just scared for him and the rest of the guys.

"I will. It'll come to me." He told her, "Anyway, how was work? I never got much of a chance to talk to you, you came in and went straight upstairs and fell asleep." He said.

"I was just tired." She shrugged, "I didn't realise how tired until I came upstairs to get changed and just passed out on the bed." She admitted, "Can I ask you something?" She asked, putting her plate over on her night stand, turning around to him as he nodded, "When you met me, did you think I was cold and bitter?" She asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't use those words." He said, "It just seemed like you had trouble letting people in." He said truthfully, "Why?"

"No… No reason." She shook her head.

"Who said you were cold and bitter?" He asked, reading her mind.

"Chris." She said, "He came into my office today, to congratulate me at first, but then it just turned into him harassing me, like normal." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fed up of this guy, AJ. Please just let me punch him." He sighed, "He called you cold and bitter?"

"And soulless." She added, "Oh, and he and this other guy in the downstairs offices had a bet. He betted that I wouldn't get married and have kids until another ten years. The guy downstairs bet that I would die alone." She said as Punk groaned, watching her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey, you aren't letting that get to you, are you?" He asked, "Hey..." he wrapped his arm around her as he seen her getting more and more upset.

"I don't know why he insists on making me feel like this." She cried, leaning into him as he held her tightly, "I keep myself to myself at work. I didn't know everyone had a laugh at how lonely I was." She said.

"Well you aren't lonely anymore." He said, "And even if you were they have no right to treat you like that. He should be fired for saying things like that to you." He said, "I think I should come to your office and meet him tomorrow." He said.

"Don't be stupid."

"What's stupid is this. Look at you." He looked down at her, "This guy is making you miserable."

"It's just my hormones." She cried, which could have been true, but she also was upset at what had been said to her today. She normally didn't let things get to her, but it hurt to know people actually spoke about her and how alone she was before she was married.

"Yeah, right." Punk rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna have him treat you like this. You don't need it right now." He said.

"I don't want you worrying about me. You have other things going on." He said.

"What's going on with you is much more important to me." He said, "You go to work to work, not to be harassed and bullied."

"I'm not being bullied." She said with as much pride as she could.

"He's taking advantage of you. He knows you're quiet and closed in when it comes to your job." He said, "And he's taking advantage of that."

"I'm not letting him. I'm not weak."

"You're crying into my chest right now." He said as she glared up at him.

"I'm not weak."

"I'm not saying you are. But clearly this guy is getting to you. And I'm not having it." He said as she sighed.

"I just want him to leave me alone." She said.

"He will." Punk said, "Maybe tomorrow I'll just accidentally forget to give you a kiss goodbye and swing by."

"I don't want you involved."

"Well tough shit." He said, "I want to talk to him face to face. The last time we spoke he thought he had a one up on me because I was on probation. Watch him squirm like a little mouse this time round." He said.

"You are not fighting my battles for me inside my workplace. I can stand up for myself."

"Yeah, just after you then come home and cry." He said as she frowned and he kissed her head, "Just let me help you."

"No. I can handle him myself. I just thought I should have told you." She said, drying her tears and sitting up.

"Maybe you should tell your boss then… if you won't let me help you." He said.

"She wouldn't take me seriously. Everyone knows Chris as the lovable sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'll talk to her. She likes me." He said proudly.

"You've spoke to her twice. She probably doesn't even remember what you look like." She laughed a little, "I can sort it… I just… I just needed to cry there." She told him as he nodded slowly and suspiciously.

"You'll tell me if he says anything else. Won't you? If it keeps going on I'm not just gonna sit here." He said.

"I'll tell you." She said as he nodded.

"Good." He said, reaching for the remote and switching the TV on which had really only been good for some quiet background noise, "Can we sleep now?" He asked as she looked up at him and pouted, "What?" He said, hesitating to switch the lamp off beside him on his nightstand.

"I'm not sleepy." She said like a child, climbing over and on top of him, straddling his hips, "I'm also not wearing any underwear." She smiled, taking his hand and dipping it into her pyjama shorts, "See." She smirked, pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back fiercely, spinning them round so she was on her back, stripping her clothes from her which didn't take long. He was already in just his boxers too.

"Your boobs have gotten bigger." He grinned, cupping her breasts as she smiled, rolling her head back and feeling his tongue swirl around her sensitive nipples, groaning loudly at the feeling. Everything felt ten times better whilst she was pregnant for some reason, and she made no mistake in telling Punk that.

He stayed using his mouth on her breasts whilst he tangled his hand between her legs, parting her folds and stroking her softly as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, yeah… that feels so good baby." She moaned as his lips came up to meet her own, entering two fingers inside her as he began to rock them back and forth.

"You gonna get wet so I can fuck you?" He asked, kissing the side of her mouth and down her jaw, burying his head into her neck as he fingered her fast, encouraging her first orgasm as she began to tighten around him.

"Fuck. Oh right there!" She moaned. He knew her body like the back of his hand at this point. Every little thing she liked and didn't like. Although there wasn't much she didn't like besides him touching her feet. She accidentally kicked him in the face one time when he went to touch them.

"Yeah, that's it, baby. Come for me." He groaned, watching her closely a she closed her eyes and arched her back, moaning out loudly as she came, her juices dripping down his fingers and hand as he smiled, kissing her neck and throat as she continued to keep her head rolled back.

"Oh god." Her body twitched at the sensation, feeling him take his fingers out of her, watching him put them in his mouth.

"Tastes like heaven." He said, parting her legs as she smiled up at him.

"Let's just… go slow." She said, "Slow and deep, baby." She pulled him down and kissed him softly. Sometimes all she wanted was to feel him inside her and kiss him. Most of the time she wanted him to pull her hair and push her against the walls… but sometimes, sometimes she just wanted slow.

"Ok." He nodded with a smile, slipping inside her and following over her a little as her hands wrapped up around his back, her nails scraping down his back as he began to move in and out of her at her exact request, slow but pushing ever single inch of himself inside her.

"Oh, yes… Oh, god that feels so good, baby." She moaned with pleasure.

"Yeah? That what you want?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face. This wasn't his exact love when it came to sex. He didn't think he was good at the passionate, eye connecting moments, but it did feel good just to take his time and look at her, take in everything she was feeling.

He made love to her for as long as he could until he reached his peak and she reached many of her own. They both then curled up together in the centre of the bed and fell asleep. Together. The way it was meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support. Let me know what you guys think. Drop a review. Tell me what you think will happen, tell me what you want to see happen, tell me what you like or don't like, anything. Just leave a review, I love reading what you guys have to say! Thanks again.**


	43. Bad Birthday

**Bad Birthday**

* * *

Another week had gone by and the guys were finally feeling like they were closing in on an idea to get rid of their ongoing problem they had with some old skeletons. However, today Punk was putting all of the planning and scheming to one side and focusing on no one but his daughter. It was Joni's seventh birthday and he wanted every single minute of the day to be about her.

As soon as she woke up she woke Punk and AJ, too excited to stay asleep and wait for them to get up. When she went downstairs she seen there was a ton of presents for her. It always warmed Punk's heart as she was always so surprised, since she wasn't treated all that well on her birthday in care. He wanted to make it as special as possible.

She'd gotten lots of lovely presents that were bought by both Punk and AJ, but the star of the show was a brand new, no… her brand new FIRST ever bike. Punk thought of it last minute. It was obviously something she'd never had as a younger kid, and he knew straight away she'd love it.

It was pink with a bell and still had the stabilisers on it, but he promised he would teach her how to ride it without them, for now she could use them to get used to the bike.

He'd asked her before her birthday what she had wanted to do, and if she wanted to invite any little friends over for a little party, not that he was encouraging it much, but eh supposed it was the right thing to do, but she declined it. All she wanted was to be with her close family.

So they ordered in pizza and had a get together in the house. Of course Joni barely was there, she was out the back riding her bike on the same small spot.

"When does it start kicking?" Dean asked, sitting beside who was tucking into a slice of pizza. The pizza's (of Joni's choosing) were all spread out on the coffee table for everyone to help themselves. There were banners up with balloons lying around the floor.

"A few weeks." AJ said.

"You guys gonna find out what it is before it's born?" He asked, in their own private conversation.

"Punk wants to, but I don't. I want it to be a surprise." She said with a simple smile.

"Don't get put off by him already being here and being through this process before." He said, "When Kirin was pregnant she never even acknowledged it, and they barely seen one another. He never went to the scans or felt the baby kicking or… anything like that." Dean said, "So don't just assume that it isn't as special for him."

"Oh, I know. We talked about that. I didn't know him and Kirin were so distant when she was pregnant." She admitted.

"They always argued so they agreed that it'd be better if they stayed away from each other." Dean shrugged, "It's gonna be better this time round. For everyone." He said as AJ smiled.

"Are you excited to be an uncle?" She smiled sweetly as he turned to mush.

"I'm hoping it's a boy. My love for Joni is so strong. No one can replace her. But I need a little dude to kick around a football with." He said.

"Have your own little dude then." She nudged him, "When was the last time you even took a girl out?" She asked.

"I honestly can't remember." Dean admitted, surprised at his own self, "I barely went near girls when Punk was in prisons, and since he's gotten out I haven't had the time really." He said. Out of the all guys she definitely connected with Dean the most. She didn't know why, he just seemed like the most accepting and welcoming when she met them all. Of course they were all lovely.

"Well maybe you should get yourself back out there." She said, "I need more girl friends." She said as he laughed, watching Punk walk into the living room. He kept getting called out to the back garden by Joni who was showing him her riding the bike.

"Are you allowing anyone else to eat the pizza?" Punk looked at AJ who glared up at him.

"This is my first slice." She said, "Pig." She scoffed as he smiled, taking a slice of pizza for himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Seth was trying his hardest to impress Carmella who had gone to top up her glass of wine. The two had been exchanging text messages since the first time they had met and exchanged numbers. Nothing serious was going on… yet.

"How long have you known AJ?" He asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"A lot of years now." She said, "I met her in my first year of college…. Well, it was her first year too. It was totally ironic that the ditzy girl taking a beauty course made friends with the sharp, together girl taking a law course." She laughed.

"You're more than a job title." He said, "That doesn't define you and who you are." He said as she smiled.

"I didn't mind. I like the way I am. And me and AJ thought it was funny that we were so completely different yet we got each other in so many ways." She smiled, "She's been good to me. Let me stay with her when I couldn't find a place of my own. Pretended to be my lesbian lover when ugly guys were hitting on me from college." She said as he laughed.

"I'll be definitely telling Punk about that." He scoffed, taking a drink of his beer.

"You grew up in care, right?" She said as he nodded, "Why were-"

"Why was I put there?" Seth finished for her as she nodded, "My old man went to jail and my mom left me out on the streets." He said without shame, "I was one. I'm sure she was assuming someone would come by and pick me up, but I spent two days out in the cold before someone took me in. I still don't know who it was, but they didn't want me either, so I was put straight into care." He shrugged.

"That must be awful." She said.

"It's not really. Growing up with nothing… made me appreciate how precious the people are around you. I made my own family. The guys are my family." He said, "What's the deal with your family?" He asked.

"My mom was a single parent. She raised me and my little sister here in Chicago." She said, "She's been suffering from cancer for a while. She got the all clear, and then it… it came back." She said, "She took good care of us. Worked long hours to provide for us. Kept us safe." She said, "It hurts to see her in pain."

"I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's ok." Carmella shook her head, "I'm not looking for sympathy. And I have my little sister. We've always been tight. My mom's a fighter. She won't give up." She smiled positively as he smiled back, "I think Joni has been having a good birthday." She said as they both turned around to the kitchen window in sink, looking out into the garden as they tried their best to spot her.

Her new bike seemed to have been abandoned on it's side with the helmet beside it. Maybe she'd gone back into the living room.

"I thought she was still out there." Carmella said as Seth frowned, heading out of the back door and looking around as Carmella stood watching.

"Joni!" He yelled, looking around and walking over to the bike, picking it up and sitting it up right, he then turned around and noticed the gate was bolted open. It didn't take him long to put one and one together.

"Fuck." He spat, running back into the house and past Carmella, stumbling into the living room as his friends all turned to him with worry, "Joni's gone." He said as Punk stood up immediately, AJ following with the rest of the guys.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Punk shook his head, rushing out of the living room and into the kitchen, past Carmella and out into the back garden where he'd just left Joni not that long ago.

"Her bike was tipped onto it's side." Seth said as they all piled outside, watching Punk examine the bike and then look up at the busted open gate.

"I'm calling the police." AJ said worriedly, running into the house to grab a phone of some sort. She knew times like these there was no time for hesitation. The police had to be called, no matter what her husband thought.

"We'll go have a look for her." Enzo said, "She can't have gone far."

"She didn't just get up and leave." Punk spat, "This is Jackson and Sam." He said bluntly, "You both go check the streets and near about." Punk looked to Dean and Enzo who nodded, "Seth, stay here with AJ and Carmella… make sure they're both safe." He said, "You." He pointed to Joey, "You're coming with me."

* * *

All the orders and duties that Punk had given out were being fulfilled. AJ had contacted the police and was at the house with Carmella and Seth. Dean and Enzo were out on the streets looking nearby in the case that Joni had actually left the house on her own terms, which seemed highly unlikely, given the situation they were in with Jackson and Sam. And Punk and Joey headed to the crack den that they so called a home.

"If she's in here, don't make sudden movements, if any guns or anything get pulled out don't be an idiot. This is my daughter." Punk spat.

"She's also my niece." Joey said as they climbed the stairs to the top floor, "Look, I know you blame me for most of this. But I'm still on your side. I'm always on your side." He said, "We'll get her out of here safe, and we'll end these guys for good. I promise." He said as Punk just nodded and took a deep breath. He was absolutely terrified for his daughter. If anything were to happen to her he'd lose the will to live.

"Just stay calm, alright." Punk said as Joey nodded, standing behind as Punk tried to open the door, "It's locked." He noted as Joey pushed him over and started banging on the door, "What part of stay calm didn't you fucking understand?!" Punk shrieked as the door was quickly opened.

"Quicker than I thought." Jackson laughed, "Do come in." He said as Punk and Joey walked in, both looking around immediately for Joni when Sam came out of a room with her.

"Dad!" Joni shouted with thanks. She was so scared of this place and where she was with these two strangers who had grabbed her from her home. She didn't know if her dad was coming. She went to run forward but the man behind her grabbed her back and shook his head down at her.

"It's alright, baby. These guys are just a few of my old friends. We're gonna go home soon I promise." He smiled to her, turning to Jackson, "She has nothing to do with this. You know that."

"Well of course she has nothing to do with this. That's the whole point of it. She's innocent." Jackson smiled, "And what better way to get you here than taking your precious, innocent little angel of a daughter."

"It was a tough decision. It was either your wife or your daughter." Sam said as Punk glared at him, "But we thought… best not your wife, way… way too tempting." He said.

"What the fuck is it you want from me? What do you want? There is no need for this to go on any longer." He said as Sam pulled Joni round with him to the burst couch, sitting down on it and pulling her up on his lap as she tried her best to wriggle away, his forceful and rough hands keeping her still as Punk watched with anger.

"You need to realise, Punk boy. That not everything is what it seems to be. As you've grown older, you've forgotten a lot of things." Jackson said as Joey stood silently watching beside Punk "What'd they do to you in prison? Beat the streetwise little smart mouth out of you?" He laughed, "You can't even tell who is lying to you and who is telling you the truth anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Punk shook his head, suddenly feeling cool metal steel pressed against the back of his neck, and suddenly Joey wasn't beside him, but directly behind him, pointing a gun at the back of his head.

* * *

"Still no word from the police." AJ sighed, sitting down on the couch across from Carmella and Seth.

"Yeah, Dean and Enzo haven't came across her." He said, "They're heading to Jackson and Sam's place just now. That's obviously where she is." He shook his head.

"I thought everything was under control." AJ sighed.

"I think Punk was just telling you that. He didn't want you to worry." He said as AJ sighed.

"He thinks I can't handle it." She said.

"Your four months pregnant. He just wants you to be safe." He said, "They'll get her. Don't worry. If Joey and Punk haven't already got her out safely, then Dean and Enzo will join to help."

"And then what's gonna happen to these two scum bags?" She asked, "They just collect Joni and leave? Wait until they pop up again soon?"

"I don't know." Seth shrugged, "The police could arrest them for kidnap." He said, "No way out of that one."

* * *

"Joey, what the fuck are you doing?" Punk asked as Joey moved from around the back of Punk to face him, still pointing the gun at him, Joni sitting with fear, Sam's hand grasping her so tight that she was bruising and hurting.

"You honestly thought I made all that bullshit up just for the good of my health?" Joey laughed, "Prison really did beat the street kid out of you. You could normally tell when people were lying way before they figured out what they were going to lie about." He said.

"Well if I'm being honest, I didn't think that one of my best friends would ever lie to me, or pull out a gun on me." He spat, "Why are you doing this? I thought you were on my side?" He said, almost lost for words, yet for some reason he had expected it all along, he just didn't want to believe it. Meanwhile his eyes kept catching Joni who was gurning on Sam's lap, his hand keeping a tight grisp on her so she couldn't run away. It was breaking him to see his little girl in pain and frightened.

"You deserve this." Joey said.

"I took care of you. Me and you… brothers? Remember?" He spat, "We had each other's backs, that's the way it always was." He said, "Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"Many many reasons." Joey said, "You fucked my sister up. She is the way she is today, because of you. You knocked her up and gave her an even bigger fucking problem that she didn't want. And then you shut me off. You barely even spoke to me after Kirin left."

"I was looking after a newborn baby. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to sit around and listen to your irrelevant problems." He said.

"And there it is right there? Classic Punk. Thinking about absolutely no one but himself." He spat, "You changed."

"I grew up." Punk objected.

"You still changed. You weren't that little Punk that I remember and loved to death. You turned into a guy who'd bail on his friends, forget his roots… I mean, I come back here and you're already balls deep into some stuck up office girl?" He shook his head, "That isn't you."

"It is. You just haven't accepted it." Punk said, "You're being stupid. And these guys are taking advantage of how stupid you're being, and turning you against me. They're loving this." He pointed to Jackson and Sam, "As soon as you pull that trigger on me, they'll pull the trigger on you." He spat, "You know I'm right."

"Of course. Because you're always right, Punk. Aren't you? It's always you we have to listen to."

"You don't have to listen to me. You choose to listen to me!" Punk shouted as Dean and Enzo suddenly tumbled through the door, shocked at the sight they seen, one of their best friends with a gun pointed at one of their other best friends.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean shook his head, "The cops are coming." He said, trying to wrap his head around this sight.

"What the fuck." Jackson stood up, not even getting to the fun part yet.

"You won't ever shoot me." Punk said, walking closer into the gun that Joey pointed at him with a shaking hand, "You could never pull that trigger, even if you tried. You're trying to be someone you're not." He spat.

"We gotta get outta here." Sam said, standing up and grabbing Joni, causing her to wince as he pulled at her delicate and fragile body, tugging at her ribs as Punk refused to be held hostage whilst he watched.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" He spat angrily, marching over to reach for Joni who reached out to grab him also when a loud gun shot fired through the apartment…

* * *

 **A/N: I'll keep you waiting. Who took the bullet? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	44. Miracle

**Miracle**

* * *

Punk paused as he looked around the room, feeling himself down as he realised he had not taken a bullet, looking around to his friends who stood perfectly still and fine, looking to Jackson and Sam who stood frantically getting their things together, sirens heard in the difference, and then his eyes landed to Joni who was no longer standing but sitting, gurning a little as her little white t-shirt oozed out with blood near the shoulder area. His heart felt like it stopped beating. He felt completely helpless and terrified. So terrified he couldn't even speak.

"Call an ambulance!" Dean yelled to Enzo, rushing over to Joni as Punk rushed to, meanwhile cops kicked the door, took one look at the scene, spotted Joey with the gun and headed straight for him, being indicated to Jackson and Sam also who Enzo pointed out to.

"Dad, my shoulder hurts." Joni cried as Punk just nodded, wiping his own teary eyes.

"It's ok, it's ok baby. We're gonna get you to hospital, and they're gonna stitch you up. It's just some blood, ok don't be frightened." He promised her as she cried. Whether it be the pain of her shot delicate arm, or all the commotion in the room with the police officers who had tumbled in, cuffing a struggling Jackson and Sam who insisted they were innocent, whilst Joey was escorted out first, willingly. He knew what he had done. Joni wasn't meant to be on the receiving end of that bullet. When she reached out to grab Punk she caught the bullet in her shoulder.

"It really really hurts." Joni cried, holding her hand over her shoulder, looking at the blood on her hand and crying even more. She was terrified. She'd never been in one of these situations, and she could see her dad was scared which made her even more terrified.

"It's gonna be ok." Dean said, terrified himself but feeling he had to keep everything calm. Punk looked ready to faint the more and more he looked at Joni, "It's just a little cut, you're gonna go to the hospital and get it all stitched up." He told Joni, drying her tears as Punk stumbled up straight.

"I need an ambulance!" He yelled, walking over to one of the police officers and grabbing him by the shirt, "I need an ambulance for my daughter she was shot." He rambled hysterically, "Please help my daughter."

"Sir, calm down." The cop said, "An ambulance is on it's way."

"Well they need to hurry up!" Punk shouted loudly as the cop made his way over to Joni, crouching down and helping her to apply pressure to her wound, so she didn't lose anymore blood, or else she would pass out.

Meanwhile Punk stood helplessly, feeling completely empty. He'd failed his daughter, and like predicted, someone completely vulnerable and innocent had gotten hurt in all of this. The only good thing to come out of it was Jackson, Sam and Joey getting handcuffed and took away. It was a good thing Joey would be locked away, or else he would have killed him with his own two hands.

* * *

"Where is she?" AJ asked, walking down hospital corridor with Seth tagging along. Carmella had gone home and promised to visit in the morning before she went to work, "Is she ok?" She asked, looking on at Punk sitting, dried in blood on his hands and t-shirt, his hands in his head whilst Dean sat beside and Enzo stood with a coffee in his hand, "Is she ok?" She asked again as Punk lifted his head, trying to use whatever strength he had to be strong for his worried wife.

"She's still in surgery." Punk told her as AJ sighed, placing her hand over her mouth as tears threatened to pour out. She hadn't believed it until she just got here, "One of her arteries ruptured." He said, "They don't know if they can..." He dried his eyes roughly, "If they can do anything to save her." He shook his head as AJ cried, causing Punk to stand up and wrap his arms around her. He needed the hug more than she probably did. He felt light headed and close to vomiting. He couldn't lose his baby girl. He refused.

"She passed out before the ambulance got there." Dean whispered to Seth who took a seat and placed his hands in his head, "They don't think she'll make it." He shook his head as Seth choked out a sob.

Meanwhile AJ stayed curled into Punk's chest. Grieving herself and for her husband. It seemed like they had all been told to prepare for the worst. In fact, it seemed like it was the only thing that was going to happen. The worst. Joni was a daughter of hers. She was her daughter. She just didn't give birth to her. She was completely heartbroken and felt empty just like her husband.

Seth sat with his hands in his head whilst Dean sat, head rolled back against the wall with closed eyes, for the first time in his life asking a God who he didn't believe in, to keep Joni safe, to keep her fighting. Enzo stood beside leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground to avoid looking at his heartbroken friends through his own teary eyes.

"Punk." Dean said, nudging Punk's leg as he noticed a nurse approach them.

Punk unwrapped his arms from around his wife, looking on at the nurse through his bloodshot eyes, watching her as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

"Ok. You got everything? Colouring in books? Drink? Snack? DVD?" He said as Joni nodded, laying up on her parent's bed, her arm in a sling, her stitches still in around her wound on her shoulder. She'd been in hospital for two weeks for precaution and was eventually allowed to come home. Her surgeon said it was completely remarkable the way her little body managed to stay pulsating and alive the entire time. Most patients never even made it to the operating table. He spoke to Punk personally who could have kissed his feet, and said it was definitely some sort of miracle that Joni pulled through, it seemed like it was going to be a devastating loss for the family, but here she was, right as ray and back to her cheery self.

"Will you be downstairs?" Joni asked. She was propped up against the pillows under the covers. The hospital had said it was essential that she rested up. Her operation was major and her wound was still healing. No sudden movement or even walking up and downstairs was allowed. Punk found it hard to leave her alone with the fear that she'd pass out. He couldn't get the image of her little passed out body out of his mind.

"I'll be right downstairs. AJ too." He smiled as she nodded with a satisfied smile, "I'll bring your up soon. It's cooking right now." He said as she nodded. He reached over and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Never had he been so close to losing someone he truly loved with all his heart. He never wanted to be in that position again and he was never taking those he loved around him for granted.

"When will I take my medicine?" She asked him, stopping him from leaving the room just yet.

"Just after your dinner. Remember. You take it after every meal." He told her as she nodded. She was still a little shook up by what happened, but she never really understood the concept of her being shot. She just thought she had gotten injured and it was just one of these things that had happened to her.

"Oh, yeah. I remember." She said as he smiled.

"Just shout me if you need anything. Ok?" He said as she nodded, turning her attention over to the TV in the corner of the room, having been set up with everything in reach for her to occupy herself with. There were also many cards downstairs on the mantel from their friends, wishing her a speedy recovery, as well as a gigantic teddy bear and get well soon balloon. They'd all had such a scare and had never been more thankful that she was ok in their entire lives.

Punk headed downstairs and headed back over to his seat on the couch, collapsing down beside AJ who was now showing her five month grown baby bump. She had gotten a big scare along with everyone else. To be told they might have never seen Joni again. To be told she might have made it. It was awful, but she was a little fighter. They should have all known.

"She ok?" AJ smiled to Punk who nodded.

"Yeah. I think she likes all this attention. Not to mention she gets to stay off school." He said as she smiled.

"It's just a shame she has to stay in bed all the time." She said. The nurses couldn't have said enough how vital it was that Joni was on strict bed rest until her stitches were out and she had a check up from her local doctor.

"She's got everything she needs up there. She's comfy. That's all that matters." He said.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, resting in against him. She'd never seen him more vulnerable than she did at that day at the hospital. It was like the life was sucked out of him. Like he had no reason for breathing anymore. She felt the exact same, but it was strange to see her husband so sad and down. She was so glad Joni had pulled through, and her family were still in one piece.

"Have you heard anymore from the hearing?" Punk asked, turning to face his wife who shook his head.

"Haven't heard. Dean said he'd call us." She reminded him as Punk nodded, "He'll get a lot of years, Punk. I know this stuff. Shooting a child?" She said stunned, "And the other two won't get much less."

"I still can't believe it." He admitted.

All three men: Joey, Jackson and Sam were in court to be sentenced to whatever years in prison. Considering the offence, especially with a child involved, Punk and AJ and the rest of the guys were expecting a lot of years. Otherwise Punk would just be waiting at the gate to get his hands on Joey.

"Me neither." AJ admitted, "I can't believe he would just turn on you like that."

"Seemed like he'd had it figured out for a while." Punk shook his head, "Should have listened to Dean." He sighed.

"Hey, you can't say you should have done this and you should have done that. What matters is that Joni is ok, we're all ok, and the bastard is gonna rot in prison, no matter how many years he gets." AJ said just as Punk's phone vibrated on the coffee table, "That's probably Dean."

Punk reached for his phone and opened the message from Dean, clenching his fists in triumph as he sighed with relief, "Joey 10 years. Jackson, Sam 8 years." Punk read out to AJ who rolled her head back against the couch and smiled.

The police had been in and out of the house all week for statements running up to the trials and hearings. Dean had tagged along to sit in the stands to watch with a smile as the scum was sentenced along with Sam and Jackson, Punk thought it'd be best if he stayed away. He couldn't be responsible for his temper breaking and jumping over the stand to get his hands on Joey who he still loathed to think about. And just like the text read, justice had definitely been served.

"It's all over." AJ smiled up at him. It had definitely been hard these past few weeks. Not just with helping Joni with her recovery and being by her side for every single second she spent in hospital, but also being questioned by police officers why his former best friend shot his daughter.

"I'm never letting her out of my sight again, you know that. And I'm not letting this one out of my sight either." He said, placing his hand on her bump as she placed her hand over his.

"Keeping them safe is what you're good at. But this can't spook you." She said, "Don't let this be a nightmare."

"I just don't want to see her hurt again." He sighed.

"She won't get hurt. She's safe. Joey is in prison, along with the other two." She spat but with so much joy, "Nothing is gonna happen." She promised him, "Everything is gonna be ok." She promised him, cupping his cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, "What sort of wife would I be if I didn't stand by you through a tough time?" She smirked a little.

"A rubbish one, I guess." He smiled, "I'm just glad my girls are both ok." He sighed with relaxation.

"And your boy." AJ smiled, placing her hand on her tummy.

"And my boy." He smiled, shuffling down and kissing her stomach. Through all the hectic rushing around and being at the hospital twenty four seven, and giving statements to the police, AJ had her five month scan booked down last week, and she and Punk both went and since Punk wanted to desperately find out what it was they were having, she caved in and allowed the doctor to reveal the sex of the baby to them both. They were both ecstatic to find out it was a boy.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	45. Late

**Late**

* * *

"Why are you being such a pussy?" AJ sat beside her husband in the living room, two bowls of curry in front of them, her plate nearly empty whilst his still half full, his head beading with sweat as he sat deflated, "C'mon you're meant to be helping me." She sighed.

"I don't know why I need to do this?" Punk spat, "You're the one that needs this. I don't." He said, "Here." He passed the chill over onto her bowl.

She was now 9 months pregnant and was a few days over her due date. She was getting extremely uncomfortable with her large belly and they were trying all the solutions to try and have her waters break.

The last four months had gone in rather quickly and Punk knew it was because they were such a relaxing four months. Once everything was over and done with, with Joey and friends, Punk decided to take his family for a vacation for a week. He waited until Joni got her stitches out and as allowed to walk around more. Her sling was still to be kept on but they went to Puerto Rico, the exact same place they went for their honeymoon, and Joni had such a wonderful time. They all did. It really distressed them all after everything that had happened. Punk had been so tense about it all and it gave him a chance to just take a deep breath and look around him.

AJ had took her maternity leave when she hit eight months pregnant, which she was extremely proud of, but she did insist that she had an office job and didn't move around much, and thankfully she hadn't been harassed by Chris since the last time. She hoped it would stay that way. Punk had taken the next few weeks off work too, and of course Al was ok with it. He was gonna be a dad again soon, very soon. He hoped anyway since AJ was really getting cranky now.

"We've tried everything." She sighed, placing her fork in the empty bowl, "Spicy foods, long walks, sex. Nothing works!" She said with defeat.

"The doctor said it'll happen. You just gotta be patient." He said.

"Patient?" She said, "Don't talk to me about patience." She shook her head, "You haven't carried him for nine months." She said, "He's pressing on my bladder again!" She yelled as Punk watched her stand up in a huff, walking or more so waddling by him and out of the living room as he couldn't help smile.

She may have turned cranky now, but her pregnancy had been nothing short of wonderful, for him anyway. They'd gone to every scan together, they'd felt the baby kick together. In fact, he started kicking when they went on their vacation. Joni was there to feel her brother kicking too. It was a journey they had definitely shared together and Punk hadn't done that before.

He listened as the front door opened, watching his friends pile in with crates of beer, "What? It's the cup final tonight." Dean said, "Where is godzilla?" He sniggered.

"Peeing." Punk sighed, "Take these out for us." He passed their bowls to Seth who rolled his eyes and walked away into the kitchen along with Dean who was eager to put his beers in the fridge.

"Still not had the baby then?" Enzo sighed, sitting down.

"Doesn't look like it." Punk said, "I feel really bad. She's getting real uncomfortable now." He said, "And there isn't much I can do."

"They say sex might help her waters break."

"Yeah we've been like rabbits for the past few nights." Punk nodded, "And it's boring sex because I can't fling her around like I used to." He grumbled.

"You poor thing." Enzo pouted sarcastically as AJ walked back into the living room, "Hi, AJ." Enzo smiled.

"Hey." AJ smiled tiredly, "I've lost count of how many times I've pee'd today." She sighed, sitting back down beside Punk who placed his hand on her lap comfortingly.

"Maybe we should go to the doctors. Maybe they could give you something to help things come along." He said as she just shook her head.

"It's gotta happen soon. No point in doing anything now. They say if your waters haven't broken by two weeks over your due date then they induce you anyway." She said.

"I just don't like seeing you uncomfortable." He sighed.

"Uh, I'm ok." She sighed with a small smile, "Don't worry about me." She said as Dean and Seth came through the living room, "Hey Seth, have you spoke to Carmella this week?" She asked. It seemed like he seen her more than she did these days.

"Yeah, I seen her last night but she came straight home and we went to bed. Well… not literally went to bed and slept but… you know." He smirked as they all stared at him, "What? So it's ok for you to tell us when you put it in her ass? But when I say anything about sex I get dirty looks?" He looked at Punk who sniggered, turning around to AJ who glared at him.

"I was just wondering if she wanted to do lunch tomorrow. You seem to be taking over her life now. I don't get to see her as much." AJ sighed.

"Well my apologies. I'll see her tonight." Seth told her as she just nodded with a smile.

"Don't you think you should be staying close to home?" Punk asked her.

"Uh, he's still staying in there. He doesn't feel like he really wants to come out." She said, "He's kicking away happily." She said, not being able to help smile as Punk placed his hand over her bump and grinned at his son kicking.

"He's strong." Punk laughed. It was so fascinating. He never got to feel Joni kick as a baby in Kirin's stomach, so it was a first time for him as well as AJ.

"I think I'm gonna go chill out with Joni. She's been quiet upstairs."

"She was asleep last time I checked. I think being back at school is taking it out of her." He admitted. Joni had just gone back to school. Because of the trauma that the school assumed she'd gone through after hearing she was shot, as well as needing time to recover physically, she was given the appropriate time to be off and rest. She'd just gone back this week and was extremely tired. Her stitches were all out and she was able to use her arm again like she used to, but she did have a scar on her shoulder that she always complained about, and still questioned every now and then what actually happened to her.

"Well maybe I'll budge beside her and have a nap." She said, standing up, "You boys keep it down." She pointed to them all, "Any loud shouting and you can leave." She said.

"Yes, boss." Dean nodded as AJ smiled, walking out of the livng room and heading upstairs to go see what Joni was up to.

She appeared to be wide awake in her and Punk's bedroom, watching the TV whilst under the covers as AJ walked in, "Hey, what you watching?" AJ asked, sliding into bed on top of the covers beside Joni who looked happy to see her.

"Just a cartoon." She said as AJ smiled, "The baby is kicking." She told her as Joni smiled and placed her hand over her belly, watching her giggle, "He's really going at it, isn't he?" AJ smiled as she nodded.

"I wanna meet him." Joni sighed.

"Me too, baby." AJ said, "I can't wait to meet him."

"Do you think he'll like me?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, he's gonna love you." AJ said, "You're gonna be his big sister. He can't not love you." She said, "You gonna take care of him, right?"

"Yeah." Joni nodded, "But he's not really my brother." She shook her head sadly.

"Of course he is." AJ shook her head.

"But you aren't my real mom. He's just gonna be dad's." She said.

"And that doesn't make you any less of his sister than what you'd be if you were my own daughter." She said as she just shrugged, "You know you can always call me mom if you want to." She said. It was a subject that she never knew how to talk about. Obviously Joni was aware that AJ was not her mother, but of course she was the closest thing and the best mother she'd ever had. AJ had adopted her just after she and Punk got married, so legally she was AJ's.

"But isn't that silly?"

"No." AJ said, "Not at all. That's like asking is it silly you call your uncles your uncles." She said, "They aren't really your uncles, but you still call them it." She shrugged, "It's up to you. I'm just letting you know it's ok if you want to call me it." She smiled as Joni just nodded. It was definitely something she wanted to do, she just didn't know if there was a point in it.

"Why does Uncle Joey not come round anymore?" Joni asked, "I haven't seen him since I got hurt." She said truthfully. She had never any idea what actually happened to her. She knew she was scared and frightened and in pain in an unknown place, a scary place. But she never knew her Uncle Joey who she loved just like her other uncles, had accidentally shot her instead of shooting Punk who was the intention.

"He had to go away." AJ said simply.

"Where?" Joni asked.

"Just somewhere away from here." She said, "He done a bad thing and we can't forgive him." She said.

"Oh." Joni nodded, "Was it him that hurt me?" She asked, turning to AJ. She'd often wondered about that night, and she'd had a few odd nightmares that ended with her waking her dad and sleeping in beside him and AJ. She could replay it in her head and she was sure that it was when Joey pulled that metal thing in his hand, and a loud bang echoed the room, that seemed to be when she felt pain.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "But he wasn't trying to hurt you. He was trying to hurt dad." AJ said, "He lost his way and he forgot about his friends." She said, "He was swayed towards other things and now dad doesn't want to talk about him or even think about him anymore." AJ said.

"But shouldn't we forgive him?" Joni asked, not understanding.

"No, baby." AJ said, "We can't forgive him." She shook her head.

"I have some nightmares about the night I was hurt." She said as AJ frowned, "It was the other two men. They scared me, and dad was scared for me too. He was angry because they were hurting me." She said, "I'm scared it will happen again."

"It won't happen again." AJ said, "I promise and your dad promises. Those men won't be bothering us anymore. No one will." She said, "It's all ok now, and you're such a brave girl for everything you've been through." She smiled, cupping her cheek, "You shouldn't look at that scar with shame, you should look at it and be proud."

"But it's ugly." She objected as AJ laughed.

"Maybe. But it's also a symbol that you kept fighting when fate had other plans." She smiled. She'd never forget that day in hospital where they were told she had made it through surgery and was in recovery. It was such a joyous moment for all of them.

"Dad says it's my war wounds. He showed me some of his." She smiled.

"His are pretty scary aren't they?" AJ said as Joni nodded. Punk had several scars from his childhood on the streets, and also some from prison where he had gotten into fights with other inmates. Of course as his wife AJ had seen them all, and he'd obviously shown Joni to make her feel a little less self conscious about her scar.

"Do you have any?" Joni asked.

"Just a small one." AJ said, "My big belly has faded it a little, and it has faded over the years, but I had my appendix taken out when I was younger." She said.

"What's that?"

"It's just something inside your body that can cause some people problems." AJ said, "And it's not something you really need either." AJ said as Joni just nodded and yawned getting sleepy, "You tired?" She asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. It's been a long week." She sighed as AJ nodded.

"It has." AJ said, "Lie down and close your eyes." She said as Joni shuffled down into the bed, curling against AJ comfortably, feeling closer to her baby brother this way also, shutting her eyes over as AJ smiled, playing with her too soothe her. She was her daughter in her eyes. She always would be. And she would be treated no different from what their son would be treated. They were going to be a perfect little family.

* * *

She eventually fell asleep also, but was suddenly woke after an hour or so by a sharp pain going up her stomach. She didn't want to wake Joni so kept her wincing and sighing to a low tone, sitting around the bed, dangling her feet off the edge as she held her tummy.

"Oh God." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she got to her feet, feeling the pain ease as she began to walk out of the room and head down the stairs, pausing in the middle of the stairs as the pain came back. She was definitely sure it was contractions.

She made her way into the living room where the boys still were watching hockey, walking in with pain on her face as Punk turned around to her, a look of concern overtaking him as the rest of the guys looked over.

"I think I'm having contractions." She said.

"The final?" Dean groaned, "Seriously, AJ?" He moaned.

"Dean, shut up." Punk spat, standing up and attending to his wife, "Have your waters broke yet?" He asked.

"No." AJ said, "But this pain definitely isn't going away. We need to go to the hospital." She told him.

"Ok. Alright." Punk nodded, slightly panicking and feeling himself panic for the first time. His son was possibly going to be born tonight. That was the best feeling in the world.

"We'll hold the fort here. Joni sleeping?" Seth said.

"Yeah. She's sleeping." AJ said, "Is the bag in the car?" AJ asked Punk who searched frantically for his car keys, "My bag, our forums, the car seat? You know they won't let us bring him home if we don't have that." She said as he nodded.

"No, no I got everything in there. You go get your jacket on." He said as she nodded and walked away, "Shit." Punk cursed, looking in the downstairs cupboard and pulling out the still boxed up car seat, sliding it from the cupboard under the stairs without AJ noticing, throwing it into the living room, "Unbox this and one of you bring it to the hospital." He said as they all laughed and nodded.

"Good luck, man." Enzo smiled, but Punk was already rushing out of the room to help AJ out of the door.

* * *

Six hours later, AJ was in the middle of giving birth to their baby boy. She was told that things had actually gone down pretty quickly, which was impossible for her to believe. She felt like she had been in labour four days. But Punk was great. He rubbed her back, held the gas and air for her, massaged her head, collected ice chips for her when she ran out. She couldn't have been so calm without him.

She was in the midst of giving birth, screaming through a closed mouth as she gripped Punk's hand tightly.

"You're doing good. You're nearly there." Punk encouraged, kissing her hand that she was squeezing, watching her collapse her head back with exhaustion after giving out another push.

"One last push AJ." The doctor smiled as AJ sat back up, giving one final push that gave their baby boy his first breath of fresh air, an uproar of cries coming from him as she collapsed back against the bed, shutting her eyes with a smile as she regained her normal breathing pattern, listening as the room was filled with cries.

"You did it." Punk smiled ecstatically, "You did it, baby." He said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her cheek as she smiled, opening her eyes back up and looking over at the doctor bringing their baby boy over wrapped up in a blanket.

"Congratulations." She smiled, "He's perfect." She said, placing him in AJ's arms as she looked down at him, her breath taken away as she realised right there and then how much she loved their son. Words couldn't describe the love she felt. He was perfect. His little ore limbs, his wispy strands of hair on his soft little head, his ten little fingers and toes that she counted. He was everything she imagined him to be and more, and she couldn't hold her tears back from falling if she tried.

"He's perfect." Punk said in awe, sitting down beside AJ on the bed, looking into the little bundle at his son, swelling with pride as he seen his eyes open. His eyes. Green and full of wonder. He was a perfect baby. A perfect little bundle.

"He has your eyes." AJ smiled, looking down at their son looking back up at him, his crying coming to a halt as he realised he was in the safety of his mother's arms, with his father sitting by. AJ knew no one would love him like they would. He was going to be a safe, blessed and loved little boy. She was sure of it.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk shook his head in awe as AJ turned to look at him with a tired smile. She was still sweaty with her hair a mess in her face, but he didn't care, she'd never looked more beautiful, this moment had never been more beautiful, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." AJ replied as he pressed a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips whilst their baby boy lay in AJ's arms peacefully, out safe and sound into the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	46. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

* * *

"He's so small." Dean said, holding the few hour old baby boy in his arms, having all taken a visit to see the newest addition to the pack. AJ was fast asleep, having been sleeping for a few hours now whilst Punk got some quality time to spend, just him and his son.

"Got a name yet?" Seth asked.

"Bradley." Punk said, "AJ liked it and I didn't really mind." He shrugged as the guys smiled, looking on at little Bradley who was fast asleep.

"He looks like a little Bradley." Dean smiled, "How is she?" Dean asked, nodding to AJ who was fast asleep, Joni sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, having already had a hold of her baby brother and fallen in love with his small, perfect self.

"She's good. Just tired." Punk said as Dean passed Bradley back to him. The baby boy was sleeping and had been absolutely no problem since he was born. No excessive crying, no shaking with drug withdrawals. It was much different this time around for Punk compared to when Joni was born. It was a lot more peaceful and exciting.

"Can I hold him again?" Joni asked, jumping off the bed and sitting up on the armchair as Punk nodded. Bradley was in his little baby grow that had been packed with AJ's things in her bag. He was tiny, but a perfect bundle to hold.

"Two hands remember." Punk said as she nodded, holding her arms out as Punk placed Bradley in her arms, watching her little legs swing back and forth happily as she looked down at him. His children were his world. His family were his world. He couldn't wait to bring Bradley home and raise him with AJ. In a way he never got to with Joni.

"When does he get to come home?" Seth asked.

"The doctor told us tomorrow was our best bet. Since he was born early hours of this morning, they didn't want to let them both out tonight." He said.

"We'll wait to bring presents tomorrow then." Enzo said as Punk just smiled.

"You know you guys didn't have to do that." He laughed a little, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't slept in twenty four hours. He couldn't help feel tired.

"Yeah we did." Dean said, "Have you slept, dude?" He asked.

"No." Punk said, "But it's fine. Once you guys go I'll set up on the chair, try get an hour or so." He said.

"Why don't we stay here and you go home. You need sleep, man." Seth suggested.

"I don't want to leave AJ." He turned to his sleeping wife.

"We'll be here." Dean said, "Just go." He said as Punk just nodded with thanks and left the hospital. He did feel like he could have fell asleep standing up. He could easily just catch a few hours at home and then be back hopefully before AJ even woke. He trusted his friends to keep a good eye on his family anyway.

* * *

A few hours later, Punk had indeed gone home and caught a few hours sleep lying on top of his and AJ's bed. He then got up and showered to waken himself up a bit, and got changed into new clothes. He felt much more refreshed and headed back to the hospital, heading to AJ's room and smiling as he walked in on her feeding him.

"He finally caught on?" Punk smiled. AJ wanted to give breast feeding a try, since she had been lectured at pre natal classes that she dragged Punk to that it was better for the baby than formula. She had some trouble earlier as Bradley wasn't taking anything from her. Punk put it down to AJ being tired and frustrated. So she allowed the nurse to give him a bottle. But now it seemed she'd got him to get the just of things.

"Yeah." AJ smiled happily, "He's hungry." AJ nodded as Punk sat down on the armchair beside the bed.

"Where did the guys and Joni go?" Punk asked.

"Well when I said I was gonna try feeding him again they all looked like they were going to pass out, so they took Joni down to the cafeteria for some food. She was hungry so it was good timing." She said, "How are you? Did you sleep any?" She smiled as he nodded, noticing he did look more fresh.

"I got a few hours yeah." He nodded, "And I got a shower too."

"He's been really good." She said with surprise, "I was expecting high pitched crying for hours upon hours." She admitted. She was completely new to all of this of course. She'd never even held a baby up until now, and it was true what they said, some people were just a natural. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all when holding her baby boy. She felt at peace. It all felt right.

"Let's hope he's a good sleeper." Punk smiled, "Let's his mommy and daddy sleep." He said as AJ smiled.

"Sleeping is all he's been doing." She said.

"Well, that's all they tend to do, isn't it?"He said, "Eat, sleep and make a mess in their diaper."

"I love him so much." AJ said, looking down at him and taking hold of his little hand that was only small enough to latch around her finger, "He's so perfect."

She couldn't help but feel they deserved this happiness. After what they tragically went through the first time, they deserve this. She knew no one would love their son more than they ever would.

Bradley eventually finished whatever meal it was he was having, and AJ passed him over to Punk who winded him and sat back on the chair with him curled into his chest, "He's falling asleep again." Punk laughed quietly, crooking his neck to see his son, his little eyes shut tight, his little hands balled in a fist.

"He's lazy, just like his father." She said as he smirked proudly.

"Don't listen to her little guy." He kissed Bradley's head, "Lazy is good." He said.

"I spoke to Joni before my waters broke last night. When I went up to lie down for a bit." She said as Punk nodded, "She knows it was Joey that shot her."

"I didn't think she remembered."

"I think it eventually came back to her. She put one and one together and figured that after Joey pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the room, she was suddenly feeling pain. That's the way she put it." She said.

"Did she ask where Joey was?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, and I just had to say he went away and that we can never ever forgive him. She said we should forgive him but I just said she didn't understand." She said as Punk nodded, "She also said she still has some nightmares about Jackson and Sam." AJ said worriedly.

"I still have nightmares about them." Punk said truthfully, "I'll talk to her." He said, "The main thing is she's safe, and she's ok. They can't hurt us or harass us anymore." He said as AJ nodded.

"I know." AJ smiled, "I just don't want Joni to be scared." She said.

"I'll talk to her." Punk promised, rubbing Bradley's back softly as he slept peacefully against his chest, making AJ smile. She knew he was going to be an amazing father for Bradley, just like he was for Joni. She could count on him to take him to his first cubs and hawks games, show him how to play sports, how to treat girls with respect, how to do this that and everything. She was so excited for this new chapter of their life to begin…

* * *

"Punk!" AJ called out through Bradley's cries, "Punk!" She spat, grabbing her pillow and throwing it at him as he jumped and opened his eyes.

"What?" He said angrily.

"He won't stop crying." AJ said, leaning over Bradley in his crib who was crying and fussing at 3am. They'd been home for a week now and it seemed like this was a normal occurrence, and AJ always seemed to be the one getting up with him.

"Have you tried feeding him?" Punk asked tiredly, lying back down and shutting his eyes.

"Punk!" She said as he opened his eyes back up, "Why don't you get him?" She asked angrily, "You haven't got up with him through the night once." She said.

"That's a big fat lie." Punk said, "Fine." He spat, getting out of bed and strolling round to pick Bradley up, walking out the room as AJ climbed back into bed. She felt like she hadn't slept in years. She supposed they might have jinxed the sleepy baby persona they thought Bradley had. The minute they got home he had become a fussy little thing and was waking almost ever hour of the clock. AJ refused to do every single night feed whilst her husband lay sleeping peacefully. She was exhausted.

"What is it, son? You want some milk?" Punk asked, finding his way to the bottles AJ had made up in the kitchen for him incase he ever had to feed Bradley, obviously he didn't have the right equipment so she had prepared some for him in bottles.

He made sure it was the right temperature and tried feeding Bradley, standing in the middle of the kitchen in his boxers as Bradley refused to take his bottle, "Ok. No food." He said, putting down the bottle and marching back upstairs with him, walking into the nursery and placing him on the changing table to see if it was maybe a diaper change he needed. Everything seemed pretty clean to him. No mess had been made.

"What is it then?" Punk said, "Huh? I can't help if you don't even know what you're crying about." He said, standing in the nursery with him cradled in his arms, bouncing him lightly back and forth, trying to soothe him the best he could. He supposed he hadn't been helping out as much as he should have during the night. He forgot how hard it was to be disturbed from his sleep every single night. He knew he had been unfair to AJ and he was sorry.

After five or ten minutes of standing in the nursery and bouncing him back and forth, Bradley finally stopped crying and fell asleep, "That was it?" Punk whispered, "Just a little swaying from side to side?" He shook his head and left the nursery, walking back into he and AJ's bedroom and putting him down in his crib, looking on at AJ snoring loudly, in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning AJ woke up, rather late as she wasn't woken by her crying son for the first time in the past week. The bed was empty, Punk was gone and so was her son. As much as she wanted to worry, man was it great to hear her own thoughts. It was definitely one of the better sleeps she'd had this week, and could swear she smelt bacon cooking from downstairs.

She got up and walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen where Punk was sat feeding Bradley at the kitchen table. If she recalled also, their kitchen was a mess last night. A collection of dishes had piled up as well as some take out pizza boxes and some beers from the guys a few nights ago. In other words, it was a mess and now it was sparkling.

"When did you get up?" AJ asked with surprise, her hair messy and her eyes still a little heavy.

"We've had a very productive day, haven't we Bradley?" He smiled down at Bradley, "We took Joni to school, we cleaned the kitchen, and right now we're making breakfast for our favourite woman in the world." He smiled.

"Look at you being sweet to stop me from punching you." She said with a cute smile, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"I'm sorry I haven't been getting up with him through the night. I forgot how much attention babies actually needed." He said, "I didn't realise how exhausted you were until last night." He admitted shamefully.

"I don't want to moan at you. I just… I can't do it by myself. You have to take your turn." She said as he nodded.

"I know. I will. I promise." He said, "Would you like breakfast?" He asked politely as she smiled.

"I would." She nodded, taking Bradley from him to give him the rest of his bottle as she watched her husband plate up breakfast for her. He was a gentleman when he put his mind to it. He just had to realise how tired she really was and how much she needed him to help her. She couldn't do it alone. She think he understood that now.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	47. Still Suffering

**Still Suffering**

* * *

"Can you pass me that blanket?" AJ asked her husband who was sitting on the couch in their living room, looking up at AJ who stood with Bradley tucked into her chest, burping him after having just fed him, taking the blanket from Punk and putting it over her shoulder to take with her when she went upstairs, "I just don't want to be one of those mom's that see's their kids for a few hours at night." AJ said, carrying on with the conversation they were having that had spiralled on throughout dinner and was still going on.

"But can we afford it? You know better than anyone that I have a job that doesn't pay well." Punk said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." AJ said, "We have the savings account we started. And it's not like I'd not be working at all, I'd just be doing part-time." She said as he just shrugged.

"Well it's up to you, babe. I'm not gonna force you to work or to go part-time. It's what you want. But I just think you should wait until nearer the time when you're going back to decide what sort of shits and hours you want to work." He said.

"No, Punk. I've made up my mind. I want to be here for Bradley, and Joni." She said.

"Doesn't your job require you to be there all the time? What about the people you work with?" He asked.

"Then maybe I'll just do some office work. Let the other officers take care of monitoring the released prisoners." She shrugged, "I've done this for nearly ten years, I think I deserve a little break." She said, "And I'm not working every day, eight hours, to come home and be so tired I can't even say hello to my children." She said.

"Ok. Well if it's something you really feel strongly about then you can do it. I'm not gonna say no."

"I know, but I want you to support me on it." She said, having winded Bradley and now bouncing him lightly in her arms to get him to drift off to sleep, "Obviously I'm still off on maternity leave and I will be for the next few months, but I just wanted to run it by you." She said.

Bradley was now three weeks old and was settling in very well to home life. His first week was a little rough, he'd had some trouble sleeping and feeding also, they had to make an emergency trip to the hospital when he refused any food for a full day. It was all just little complications that were easily diagnosed and he was doing extremely well now, sleeping for lengthy hours during the night and taking all the milk he could get. AJ had been thinking the past few days about how much she wanted to be here, how much she wanted to be a mom at home, and how she dreaded going back to work in a few months time. She'd made up her mind and was definitely going to go part-time when she returned.

"You do what you want to do, baby. I'll be right behind you." He nodded as she smiled. They'd been getting along much better and taking turns each of getting up with Bradley, making sure they both got their sleep without arguing or making the situation worse than it had to be. Joni had also been a massive help. She would wipe the baby's mouth if he'd spit up and AJ's hands were full, or she'd tuck his blanket over him when he was put down in his crib, or she'd just enjoy a cuddle with him before she went to bed. She was an excellent big sister. Punk and AJ were very proud.

"Are we still going for lunch with Seth and Carmella?" AJ asked Punk who groaned whilst AJ placed Bradley down on his mat in the living room, smiling at his little sleeping self. He got cuter every day. She was sure of it.

"Do we have to?" Punk sighed, collapsing back against the couch.

"Well if you're gonna moan about it." AJ rolled her eyes, "C'mon, it'll be good to get Bradley out of the house. We've only used the stroller a few times." She said, "He needs fresh air."

"Oh, fine." Punk said, "But this… double dating thing isn't going to be a regular occurrence. Ok?" He said as AJ just smiled.

"Ok." She laughed lightly, "Keep an eye on him whilst I go have a shower." She said as he nodded, watching her walk away as his eyes turned to Bradley who was lying on his back on the mats and blankets spread out on the floor. He smiled. His son was a charming little thing. He got prouder every day when he woke up to his little face. Life was good.

* * *

"Uh. I'm so glad I can eat red meat again." AJ said with a longing tone, having just ordered food from the steakhouse they had gone to, sitting beside Punk and of course facing Seth and Carmella. Bradley was in his stroller sleeping beside Punk at the edge of the table.

"I can't believe you went off something as big as that." Carmella said, "I mean… what did you even eat?" She sipped on her drink.

"Pepperoni pizza with extra anchovies." Punk butted in, "And lots of it." He said.

"I fucking hate anchovies." Seth said, "That's what you craved?" He said as AJ nodded.

"What else did I crave?" She turned to Punk. Of course with her body returning back to it's normal self, she was beginning to eat all the things she had went off, and no longer craved the things she would crave.

"Breadsticks." Punk said, "I can't remember not coming home and seeing you without a breadstick in your hand." He said as AJ laughed, "The only thing you went off was red meat."

"Man, I could never not love meat." Seth sighed, "Must have sucked."

"It did." AJ nodded, "But I got an awesome son out of it, so I think I'm alright." She smirked as Seth laughed.

She was really happy for Carmella and Seth. It seemed like things had sparked up pretty fast between them. She wanted the best for Carmella, and she knew Seth was a wonderful man just like Punk. They deserved the good in each other. She was very happy for them, and although Punk wasn't accustomed to the double dating, he was also glad for Seth and Carmella.

"What's the deal with Dean?" Punk said, "Why hasn't he been seeing girls recently?" He asked curiously.

"He said to me he'd just not gotten time these past few months." AJ shrugged.

"Well he has time now." Carmella added.

"But he used to be with a different girl every weekend." Seth said, "It's strange."

"Maybe he just wants to find the right girl now." AJ suggested, "Instead of going home with a different one every weekend." She said.

"That's the only Dean I know." Punk laughed a little, "Maybe you two will start a new dating trend and Dean and Enzo will come out of hibernation." He said.

"Maybe." Seth said, "I seriously doubt it though." He laughed a little.

"Hey, how is Joni? You know… with the nightmares and stuff?" Carmella asked. Like before, Joni was still suffering from a few nightmares every now and then dating back to when she was shot. She was just so young and it was unfortunately sticking in her mind. She was a lot more timid than before. She wasn't very trusting of anyone anymore and she had almost lost that fun energy she used to have.

"She's ok." AJ nodded, "I think it's just gonna take a little while for her to forget about it." AJ said, "I want her to go see a child psychiatrist but Punk doesn't want her to." AJ said, turning to Punk who just shook his head.

"Psychiatrists aren't for treating children who have a nightmare every so often." Punk said.

"She has one at least once a week." AJ said.

"It'll just make her worse." Punk said, "She'll start thinking there's something wrong with her, and then she'll get even more worried." He said as Seth spoke up.

"Yeah, it'll probably fade out." Seth said.

"Hope so." AJ sighed, "She's too young to be scared of something like that." She shook her head.

"Can we just stop talking about it?" Punk asked as calmly as possible as AJ just nodded, turning to face Carmella who raised her eyebrows and put her head down. It was becoming a touchy subject with Punk and no one really knew why.

* * *

When Punk and AJ picked Joni up from school straight after lunch with Carmella and Seth, they decided to take her to the park. Bradley was content in his stroller and appeared to be enjoying the fresh air. It was a nice enough day to sit at a bench and watch Joni explore the park whilst Bradley lay in his stroller happily.

"Why did you get all defensive and touchy at lunch when we were talking about Joni?" She asked, linkng her arm into his and leaning into his body for comfort.

"Because I don't like talking or even thinking about it, that's why." Punk said, "Whenever I think about it I get angry, I think about what I would have done if I had lost her that night. I think about Joey, and it makes me want to… punch something." He grunted as she looked up at him.

"You can't think like that. We won. He's in jail and Joni is perfectly fine now. Her scar is even fading." She said, "These nightmares will go away, but I think we should take her to a doctor to see if there's anything they can do."

"There isn't medicine you can take to prevent nightmares."

"There might be a psychological way to prevent them." AJ shrugged, "And they'll help her to not be afraid of it so much. She's just a little girl, Punk. Obviously she was terrified and she's gonna think about it from time to time." She said.

"Yeah, and I hate that. I feel like i've let her down. That's why I don't like talking about it." He said.

"You haven't let her down." AJ said, "How can you say that when she's completely safe and healthy with us? You weren't prepared for what happened that night, but you done everything you should have done. She's young enough to be able to move past this." She said as he just nodded, taking a deep breath as they both suddenly heard an eruption of cries come from Bradley.

AJ smiled and stood up, leaning over the stroller and tucking her hair behind her ears, "Hi, baby." She smiled, "What's the matter? Huh?" She scooped him up into her arms, "What's the matter, baby boy?" She asked soothingly as Punk smiled watching her. She was such an amazing mother. It had came natural to her. Just like her bonding with Joni came naturally, it was just the same with Bradley. She had the magical touch.

"You hungry, baby?" She smiled, sitting down on the bench beside Punk who smiled.

"He will be." Punk said.

"Get me that blanket out his bag to cover myself." She said as he reached for the blanket as she pulled down the front of her top. If she had realised how hard it was to breast feed when it came to being outside and in public, she would have given it more thought, but she didn't regret it, and she quite happily fed her son in public with no problems.

Punk threw the blanket over her shoulder and over her left side where Bradley was positioned suckling away. He personally thought it was beautiful, others… did not.

"Hey." A man came up to them as they both looked up, "My kids are just playing over there and… there's some other kids around… maybe you could do that some-place else." He said, pointing to AJ and Bradley.

"There's nothing to see… I've covered-"

"Excuse me?" Punk interrupted his wife.

"It's just… it's not very appropriate, is it?" The uptight man said.

"Maybe you should go to another park then." Punk said, "She's feeding our son, there's nothing inappropriate about that."

"Well I think there is, and I think a lot of other parents around this park will agree with me. There's just no need, you can find some-place else to do that." He said as Punk stood up whilst AJ got uncomfortable, but continued to feed Bradley.

The man hadn't realised how tall and large Punk was, and looked him up and down with fear, "You still got a problem with her feeding our son?" Punk pointed to his wife as the man slowly shook his head, "Nah, I didn't think so." Punk spat, "Get the fuck out here if you have a problem." He spat as the man slowly began to walk away, collecting his children quickly and leaving the park, "Cunt." Punk spat, sitting back down beside his wife.

"You didn't have to be so rude." AJ said.

"Me rude? He was rude." Punk said, "You should be able to feed him wherever you want." Punk said.

"Well some people find it inappropriate or revealing, Punk." AJ said timidly.

"You've got a blanket over you, there's nothing to see." He said, "There is absolutely nothing inappropriate about it. It's beautiful." Punk said as AJ smiled.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Punk said freely, "And… maybe I'll think about this doctor thing for Joni, but… let's just keep an eye on her and see how she goes these next few weeks." He said as AJ nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, resting her head against Punk's shoulder as she continued to feed Bradley whilst they watched Joni with smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Drop one on this chapter to let me know what you think, what you want more of, what you think is gonna happen next etc etc. Let me know what you think.**


	48. Sunshine and Rainbows

**Sunshine and Rainbows**

* * *

Later that night, the house was in complete silence. Little Bradley was asleep in his bassinet next to AJ's bedside, AJ and Punk were fast asleep in bed, and so was Joni, presumably.

Being a light sleeper, Punk almost fell out of bed when he heard a sudden uproar of cries and screams, but this time… it wasn't coming for his three week old son, it was going from his daughter in her room.

He shot up and tumbled out of bed, almost tripping up over his own feet and leaving the room, bursting into Joni's room as fast as he could.

"Joni." He said, ready for a fight when he seen she wasn't being harmed, but was still whimpering in her bed, holding her shoulder and forcing her eyes shut tightly, as if trying to push away whatever it was she was thinking about, "Hey… hey." He said quietly, walking over to the bed and crouching down, watching her open her eyes, "You're alright. It was just a dream." He said as AJ quickly followed into the room.

She'd been having nightmares, but she hadn't been having ones so bad that she was screaming and couldn't leave her bed. She'd normally have one, get out of bed and wake her dad up and tell him about it. But this seemed a lot more extreme.

"You're ok." Punk said, cupping her cheek and turning back to AJ who frowned, "It was just a bad dream." He told her, brushing her hair from her face as she continued to sob a little, coming to her senses and letting go of her shoulder where she had been holding, "We're here." He told her, "No one is gonna hurt you."

"I don't like these dreams." Joni said sadly.

"I know." Punk said, "I know you don't. They'll fade out. I promise." He said to her, "C'mon." He lifted her up as she hugged into him, leaning her cheek against his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life as Punk looked past her and to his wife who stood worriedly.

"Hey, Joni you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to look at her better as she lifted her head from Punk's shoulder.

"Yes please." Joni said as AJ smiled.

"I'll just be a minute." She told her, heading away downstairs as Punk took Joni into their bedroom, sitting her down on the bed and handing her the remote to the TV. Normally if she'd had a nightmare, they were minor enough for Punk to just tell her everything was ok, and watch her drift back off to sleep, but she seemed a little shaken up. Both Punk and AJ were worried, they just hadn't communicated vocally about it yet.

"Not too loud." Punk said, getting into bed with her as she turned down the TV, "Don't wanna wake Bradley, do we?" He said as Joni shook her head. She leaned into him comfortably, looking up at the TV whilst she waited on AJ coming back upstairs with her warm drink, which she eventually did.

"It's really burny. Just watch." AJ said, sitting the mug on Punk's nightstand so he could pass it to her and sit it back, "What are we watching?" AJ asked calmly, sliding into bed beside Joni who was in the middle, swaying more towards her father for comfort.

"Scooby Doo." Joni said tiredly as AJ nodded, looking up at the TV and turning to Punk who was already looking at her, both of them exchanging worried glances.

"I used to have nightmares." Punk said suddenly, "When I got out of prison." He admitted.

"What were they about?" Joni asked.

"Some were just of me being back there. Missing you." He said, "Others were a little more graphic. Reliving some of my own scars." He said, "I had them for about… six months after I was released."

"You never said." AJ whispered as he just shrugged.

"It didn't matter. They went away." He said, "Just like yours will." He said to Joni, "You're safe and no one is gonna hurt you." He said.

"I know but it's scary." She said.

"I know it is, baby. I know." Punk said, "But trust me, they'll go away." He said, kissing her head as AJ smiled, watching him pass her over the hot chocolate as she lay into him watching the TV and sipping away at the warm drink. It was one of those things they'd get through. It was just gonna take a little bit of time.

* * *

 _Six months later…_

"Why does he always look at me like he wants to kill me?" Dean asked, holding Bradley as he sat in AJ and Punk's house, looking at little six month old Bradley who stared up at him intensely, causing AJ and Punk to laugh who were sat on the other couch.

"Probably because he does want to kill you." Punk said as Seth and Carmella came through the door, causing AJ to stand up right away and head out of the living room, pulling Carmella with her as Seth entered the living room with Punk and Dean, chuckling as Dean was trying to entertain Bradley, not succeeding as the baby just glared at him unimpressed.

"You gotta make him laugh." Punk said, "Don't just hold him like a football and stare at him." He said.

"How the fuck do you make a six month old baby laugh?" Dean shook his head as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Let me show you." Punk said, taking Bradley from him and sitting down next to Dean as he and Seth watched as their once tough, hard and scary friend began tickling Bradley, holding him under the arms and making noises against his skin with his mouth, causing Bradley to laugh and pull his beard, "Yeah, that's how we make Bradley laugh. isn't it?" He smiled to his son, "Isn't it?" He nodded.

"Dude, what happened to you." Dean shook his head sadly as Punk glared at him, placing Bradley over on his mat, lying him down and switching on the mobile sensors that dangled above him that he loved.

The past six months had shot by. His son was hands down the cutest thing around. He was a perfect little size now and was able to understand that he was his father and AJ was his mother. He wasn't talking or walking yet, but he was alert. He loved touching things, lying down and pulling his toes, seeing new and familiar faces in his home. He was progressing very well, and he and AJ had had a wonderful six months together with him. They'd gone to the park, gone on another short vacation, go out for the day, of course all of this was with Joni too, who was feeling much better since her spells of nightmares. Just like Punk predicted, they faded, and she had that fun energy back that he had missed in her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, AJ was standing with Carmella, holding up two sets of underwear that she had bought recently, the bag still being in the kitchen unnoticed by her husband.

"Which one?" AJ asked.

"Why are you acting like you've never slept with him before?" Carmella laughed.

"Well because all we've been doing these past few months is having half an hour couch sex." She said, "Now which one?" She said.

"Black." Carmella said, "Aren't you bummed you have to go back to work in a few days?" She asked as AJ put the underwear back in the plastic bag, hoping she would remember to take it upstairs with her for tonight. Punk was going out to watch a hockey game or a baseball game, she hadn't cared to ask, and she planned on having the kids in bed by the time he got home so she could treat him all kinds of good. Their passion and lust had always been something they'd never lost, but she just felt like they had to get the old them back. It had been a tiring few months, of course all worth it since she just loved being a mom, but she couldn't forget she was a wife too.

"Not really." AJ said, "I'm only doing part-time, and Punk's job is good… it won't be like we have to get a babysitter. He can take Bradley to work." She said as Carmella nodded.

"Yeah, that is good." She said, "So be honest, how is mom life?" Carmella asked curiously.

"Oh, it's great." AJ said, "He's a little sweetheart. He's just at that age where everything he does makes me melt. Although when he runs his little fingers through Punk's beard it does make me a little queasy." She shook her head.

"Yeah, what is with the beard? It's a little long." She said.

"He says it's for Bradley because he likes playing with it." She rolled her eyes.

"Just be prepared to be tickled when he goes downtown." Carmella winked as AJ laughed.

"I think that's the only advantage of that stupid beard." She smirked, "How are you and Seth?" She asked.

"Good." Carmella nodded, "I've never met anyone like him before, AJ. He's sweet. He's kind. Always puts me first." She said, "I just love him." She said with relaxation.

"Good. It's about time we both have good things happening in our lives." She said, "I'm happy for you." She smiled.

"Who would have thought this would be where we're at. I still can't believed your married with a baby." She laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Me neither sometimes." She said, "I just love it. I love being a mom, to Bradley and Joni. I can't not look at them and not love them so much."

"I'd be worried if you looked at them and thought otherwise." Carmella laughed as AJ chuckled.

"Yeah that would be worrying." AJ nodded.

"Well good luck tonight with your seducing." Carmella smirked, "What is it you plan on even doing?" She asked.

"I plan on cooking him dinner." AJ said as Carmella just nodded smoothly, "In my underwear." She said as Carmella laughed, "And then… I don't know, he can eat me for dessert." She shrugged as Carmella laughed and clapped

"That was good." She nodded, "Well he's definitely in for a treat." She said as AJ chuckled.

* * *

Later that night, Punk got home later on after being out with the guys. He knew he'd come home to both his children fast asleep, and possibly AJ too. He had to admit, he really loved this family lifestyle. Raising Bradley wasn't much different from raising Joni, only… he got to share the journey with the woman he loved. They got to watch their baby boy grow together and nothing could beat that.

He was about to go straight upstairs, but he suddenly heard movement in the kitchen, almost like pots and pans. He was confused and curious, so he ditched the stairs and headed through to the kitchen, opening up the door and looking on at AJ standing in black lacey underwear, standing at the stove with her back facing him. Sometimes he wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" He asked her curiously as she turned around.

"I'm cooking you dinner." She said.

"It's 9pm." Punk shook his head.

"I know, but you never ate anything before you left." She smirked as he just nodded.

"Do I question why you're in your underwear or do I just let it be and soak it all in?" He asked as she smirked. He took that as the second option and headed over to the table to take a seat, watching her closely with a smile, feeling himself get hard just by looking at her ass.

Not that their sex life recently had been boring or lifeless, they'd just been running out of time. With a new baby and of course looking after Joni too, it was incredibly hard to fit the time in. Whatever time they had alone it was normally spent sleeping.

"How do you want your steak?" She asked, walking over to him, "Rare, medium or well done?" She smirked.

"Uh… medium." Punk said as she nodded, about to walk away when he pulled her back, standing up, "Fuck the dinner." He said, pressing his lips against hers roughly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling him pick her up and place her on the kitchen table, feeling his lips kiss down to her neck where she rolled her head back.

"W-Wait." She said, pulling back and jumping off the table, walking over to the kitchen drawer and pulling out something as he watched.

"Why on earth do you have them in there?" He asked.

"I brought them down with me obviously." She said, sitting back up on the kitchen table and handing him the handcuffs, placing her fisted hands together for him as he just laughed.

"You're gonna regret this." He said in a cheerful voice, cuffing her wrists and roughly pressing his lips back against hers, kissing down her neck and down her chest, unclasping her bra and laughing against her stomach that he was kissing.

"What?" She said.

"I need to uncuff you to get your bra off." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"How romantic." She said, "Well hurry up." She said, giving him her cuffed wrists than he uncuffed and took her bra off, cuffing her back up and roughly going back to kiss her body, fondling her breasts with his hands as she moaned softly.

"Oh, yeah. That feels good, baby."

"Yeah? You want some more? You want me to go further down?" He asked as she nodded.

"Mhm. Yeah, go down." She nodded as he crouched down, sliding her panties to the side and running his fingers down her slit, parting her folds and dipping his tongue into her wetness, listening to her laugh above as his eyes rolled up to see what it was that was funny.

"Beard." She said coolly as Punk chuckled himself and went back to devouring her, using his full mouth to close around her hot pussy, from rapidly flicking his tongue against her clit to teasing her entrance with it. He knew his way about her and he knew what she loved, "Oh, yeah! That's it, right there!" She moaned.

"You taste fucking amazing." He groaned, plunging a finger inside her as well as keeping his tongue on her, knowing the combination always left her weak and trembling.

"Oh, yeah. That's it. Fuck yeah. Mmm that tongue is so good." She moaned with a satisfied smile, grinding her hips forward, moving her pussy against his face as he ate her like a last meal, as well as fingering her now with two fingers.

"Yeah? You gonna cum? You gonna cum for me?" He asked as she lay back on the table. Since she had no hands to balance on either side of her, she just decided to let go.

"Oh, I'm right there! Just like that." She moaned loudly, feeling herself reach her peak, shivering and trembling when he sent her over the edge, listening to him lap up her juices, every last drop, "One day I think you should just stay down there." She moaned to herself a the thought.

"For the full day?" He asked with a small laugh, getting to his feet and stripping his t-shirt off, unbuckling his jeans.

"The full day. Just you, your tongue and my pussy." She moaned as he chuckled.

"You're a dirty girl." He grunted as she laughed.

"You love it." She said.

"I do." Punk nodded, "I love it so much." He said, "You wanna come suck my dick?" He asked her as she smiled, sitting up and jumping off the table, dropping to her knees and immediately taking him into her mouth since she had no hands to start him off, they were cuffed in front of her.

"Yeah, just like that." Punk nodded, grabbing a fistful of her hair, beginning to thrust his hips forward where she began to gag, which only made him smile, "What? Not enough space in there?" He asked as she deep throated him, his length paused inside her as her eyes filled with water from him touching the back of her throat, looking down at her with a smirk and pulling back as she gasped for air.

"Mmm again." She said excitedly as he grabbed the back of her head and thrusted himself back into her mouth, keeping himself paused inside as his eyes rolled back from pure pleasure, looking down at her as she looked up at him. There was never a shy moment in their relationship.

"Fuck yeah." Punk moaned as he pulled back out of her, "How about you do this all day for me?" He asked her as she smiled.

"Happily." She said, closing her mouth back around him, bobbing her head up and down as he moaned.

As much as he was enjoying her mouth and all it's talents, he was getting impatient, so he pulled her up to her feet and lifted her back onto the table, massing her clit with his thumb as she lay awaiting. He eventually pushed himself into her wet walls, listening to her moan loudly.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned with triumph, "Oh, fuck yeah. Fuck me hard, baby. Don't stop." She said as he began sliding in and out of her hard and quick. He gripped her hips and pounded into her hard so the only sound in the room besides her screaming and his grunting was the sound of their skin slapping off each other.

"Shit, your pussy is so tight." He moaned, "You feel so fucking good, baby." He moaned, continuing to thrust into her hard and fast, knowing she was close to another high. Her body was just like a tickling clock, she could go for hours and hours and it amazed him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" She moaned, desperately wanting to touch herself but not being able to from the handcuffs, "Touch me baby." She asked as he began to stroke her clit rapidly, "Oh, yes! Fuck, Phil. Just like that." She moaned, "I'm gonna… Gonna..." She moaned as he hit off the g-spot rapidly, hitting another orgasm as she arched her back and groaned loudly.

He pulled her up, and pushed out a chair, sitting down on it and taking her with him, her body still trembling from her high that she'd just had, leaning against him for support as he kissed her passionately, thrusting up into her as she straddled his hips on the chair.

"Fuck yeah, just like that." Punk moaned as she began to meet his thrusts, piercing through her like a sword as he kissed in at her neck and anywhere he could reach. He'd missed this. He'd missed their strong intimacy level and their trust with one another. They had never been stronger or happier.

* * *

An hour or so later, AJ was bent over the kitchen table, her hands now handcuffed behind her and not in front of her like before. Her body was pulsing from all the highs and she knew it was all coming to an end.

"Shit, April… I'm so close." He moaned, slamming into her from behind as she lay pressed face forward onto the table, her hands behind her frustratedly keeping her from touching herself or touching Punk. She really did regret it, but it brought a level of excitement for her.

"Fuck, Phil I'm coming!" She yelled as she felt her body go numb, her muscles contracting as she tightened around him and hit another high of many, moaning loudly almost in a scream as Punk continued to pound into her until he came himself, spilling himself inside her and moaning loudly, gripping her hips tightly as her body shook a little from pleasure.

He removed the handcuffs from around her and they both collapsed on the floor in a sweaty heap.

"Next time these are going on you." She said as she sat the handcuffs over, grabbing his t-shirt and sliding it on her body whilst he put his boxers on.

"Yeah, right." Punk scoffed as she smiled.

"Doesn't everything seem… too perfect to you?" She asked, resting in against him a she wiped his forehead from the sweat that had built up.

"Yeah, but I'm enjoying it." He said, "I mean… what the hell is gonna get in our way?" He asked, "Nothing." He answered before she could, turning to her and smiling.

"I love you so much." She said, "And I love our family. What we've built." She said, "I can't wait to… grow old with you and raise the children with you."

"Me neither." Punk smiled, "I love you." He said softly, pressing a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Will it be all sunshine and rainbows forever? REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	49. Unfolding

**Unfolding**

* * *

The next week, AJ was unfortunately back at work, but was only working part time which meant she was only at the office two or three days a week. Joni was of course at school during the week, and if Punk was working, like today, he'd take Bradley with him. The baby boy would normally just sleep in his stroller or he'd sit in his play pen that was set up in the office playing with his stuffed toys. There was always plenty of the guys working, including Al who loved spending time with him, to keep an eye on him if Punk was busy.

"This is what we do, Bradley. We count the money after every shift." Punk spoke away to his son casually. He'd gotten into a bad habit of talking nonsense to him as he went along, but apparently that was good for babies his age.

Bradley sat in his play pen, touching the stuffed lion that his Uncle Enzo had gave him, touching the fuzzy main on it and grinning to himself. Sometimes he was just an adorable little thing that made Punk melt completely. He had that little smile that could wangle his way into anything.

"So we count this and then we lock up for the day." He said, "And then we go get mommy and Joni." He said, turning around and looking in the play pen as Bradley looked up at him, "I'm gonna make sure you say daddy before you say mommy. We're gonna work real hard it." He clenched his fist with triumph as Bradley turned away uninterested and picked his lion back up, "Ok then." He nodded at the positive vibes his son was giving.

He was about to unfold the stroller in the office and scoop Bradley from the pen and into the stroller, ready to go home, but he was distracted when a knock came at the door.

"Two minutes, buddy." Punk said to his son, walking out of the office and seeing a middle-aged woman standing, perhaps in her early fifties, "Can I help you?" Punk smiled politely as she watched the woman look him up and down for a few seconds in silence, studying his face like an artist, as if in awe with him, "Everything ok?" Punk folded his arms as the woman shook her head.

"I uh… I have a grandson." She said as Punk nodded slowly, "He normally hangs around here, I was just wondering if you'd seen him." She said.

"What does he look like?" Punk asked, "Maybe I seen him go a certain way I could let you know." He said, not being able to help notice the woman was a little distracted and didn't seem genuine about her need for help.

"He uh… blonde hair, messy, ripped jeans-"

"Sounds like every kid here." He laughed, "I'll keep an eye out for you ma'am. I'll sure he'll turn up." He nodded as she just smiled, suddenly her ears picking up on crying that came from in the office. Bradley was clearly getting impatient waiting along, "What's that?" She asked suddenly whilst Punk was about to walk away.

"What?" Punk laughed a little and shook his head, "My son is just getting impatient." He said.

"Your son." She whispered, so faint enough that Punk never heard, "I'll let you get on then." She said, gathering herself, "Thank you for the help."

"If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him." Punk nodded and walked away back into the office as the woman stood still for a few seconds, but then quickly left the park in a hurry.

* * *

"You wanna try a piece of carrot, baby?" AJ smiled, trying to coax her son to eat some solid foods, watching as he sat on his high chair and tilted his face away from the food she was presenting, clearly not interesting, "No?" She frowned as Punk smiled.

"If you shoved a piece of carrot in my face I wouldn't eat it either." Punk said.

"Me neither." Joni added, sitting next to AJ who just shook her head.

"He's a baby. He doesn't know any different." She said. Punk knew she prided herself on being a good mom and she really was, it was just fun to get on her last nerves sometimes, "C'mon, eat a piece of carrot for momma, please." She said as Bradley refused.

"He'll eat it if he wants it." Punk laughed, standing up and going into the cupboard for a plate, placing the cut up pieces of soft carrot on the plate and sitting it in front of Bradley in his high chair, "Just watch." He winked to AJ who sat, lifting up her own fork and eating her own dinner as slowly but surely, Bradley began to pick up the pieces of carrot.

"I hate you." AJ looked across at Punk who smiled smugly.

"My teacher says hate is a bad word and we shouldn't use it." Joni looked up at AJ who smiled. She had adapted very well to being a big sister and getting used to not being the only child anymore. At first she missed the attention, but she knew her parents loved her just as much as they did her brother. And yes, she had been calling AJ 'mom' more frequently. It felt right.

"Well we shouldn't." AJ nodded, "But sometimes dad makes me angry and it just slips out." She said as Punk laughed, suddenly feeling a piece of carrot hit his face as he turned to the baby boy who was grinning, "And that is why you don't put a plate full of carrots in front of a baby." She said with a 'haha' smile.

"Well…" Punk wiped his face, "If there's one thing we've established, it's that Bradley does not like carrots." Punk said, tickling under Bradley's chin and taking away the plate from him as he began to sob and reach out for it, "No, not if you aren't gonna eat it." Punk shook his head as Bradley turned to his mother, as if wanting back up.

"When will he talk?" Joni asked curiously.

"Another few months." Punk said, "Right?" He turned to AJ who nodded. It was ridiculous how much things he'd forgotten about being a parent to a baby. It felt a lifetime away where Joni was a baby.

"The baby books I'm reading says he should start crawling soon. Which should be fun." She smiled, "Then talking and walking comes a few months after."

"Am I still staying with Uncle Seth tomorrow?" Joni asked.

"Yeah, and Bradley too." AJ said, "You like staying with Uncle Seth." She said.

"I know but only when Uncle Dean comes round, and Uncle Dean hasn't been around lately. I think he's sad." She said.

"Why would you think that?" Punk asked.

"He doesn't smile anymore." Joni shrugged.

"I'm sure that's not true." AJ said, turning to Punk who just shrugged.

"It is." Joni said strongly, "He doesn't make me laugh anymore." She said sadly as Punk frowned.

"I think he's been working a lot lately, sweetheart." Punk said, "He's probably just tired." He said as Joni just shrugged, "You'll still have fun with Uncle Seth. And Carmella will probably be there too. She can do your hair and stuff." He said, knowing that Carmella was good with that sort of stuff when it came to occupying Joni.

"I'm finished." Joni said as Punk nodded.

"Ok, you can go into the living room." Punk said as Joni ran off into the living room whilst AJ cleared the plates and Punk lifted Bradley from his high chair, bouncing him on his knee, "I'm getting a little worried about Dean." Punk admitted.

"Why?" AJ said, dumping the dishes in the sink and turning around as Punk just shrugged.

"Well… he has been sorta quiet, too quiet for him." He said, "He seems like he's somewhere else. Like his head is away with it." He shrugged, "I'm just worried about him."

"He's probably fine. He has been working a lot, he told me he needed more money for his rent." She said, "He probably is just tired."

"I'll talk to him next time I see him." Punk said as AJ nodded, "We're not staying long at this conference thing, are we?" Punk asked.

The reason Joni and Bradley were recruiting to Seth's tomorrow night, was because AJ had been asked along to a conference, dance/dinner get together for her work, and of course she'd been asked to bring her significant other and was of course making Punk go with her.

"Absolutely not. We can stay for dinner, the presentations and then leave." AJ shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Good. Because we should really use the most of an empty house." He winked as she just smiled and shook her head.

"Can you shave for it?" She asked him.

"But Bradley loves my beard." He frowned.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to shave it." AJ said.

"I thought you liked it." Punk frowned.

"Well I do… sometimes, when it's tickling me." She said as Punk rolled his eyes, "But I don't like how wiry it's getting." She shook her head, "It has to go." She decided as she turned around whilst Punk looked down at Bradley and shook his head. The beard wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"I can't believe you never shaved." AJ said the next night, arriving at the hotel where the conference was situated, taking their seats in the function hall as Punk just laughed.

"Are you really going to be in a mood with me because of some facial hair?" He asked her, "You're gonna love it tonight." He smirked as she just rolled her eyes. She was wearing a formal, simple yet beautiful white dress, and her hair was all straightened to perfection. He couldn't take his eyes from her, "You look beautiful." He said, pressing a kiss in against her cheek as she just smiled softly and turned to him.

The night went on and saying they had a baby to get home to had never come in more handy, it was a wonderful excuse, no offence to poor little Bradley, but it was saving them staying any longer than they had to at this boring conference.

"I'm just gonna nip to the toilet." AJ said to Punk who nodded, standing waiting at the front reception, smiling as he watched her walk away. The quicker they got out of here the quicker he could get her home and rip that dress from her.

He stood, playing with his phone and seeing an update from Seth which read: _Joni coloured in my eyebrows with a felt tip pen. Red by the way. Bradley was sick on Carmella so she left to go wash her hair. Joni is now sleeping on the couch and Bradley is still awake staring at me holding that creepy little lion._

He couldn't help laugh, but was suddenly brought out of his trance as he heard someone speak up in front of him.

"Something funny?" Chris said as Punk looked across at him, his nostrils flairing as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah. Just my friend texting me, updating me on how me and my wife, AJ… updating us on how are kids are." He said, "My wife." He repeated as Chris smiled.

"I know what you're doing." Chris smiled casually, "And I don't like it." He said seriously.

"What you gonna do? Punch me?" He smiled, "What the hell is your problem? Even if it is friendship you're looking for from AJ, it's not gonna happen, after the way you've spoken to her and treated her this past year. She doesn't need me sticking up for her, but I'm still gonna do it anyway." Punk said, "Back off and leave her alone."

"You think you're so perfect. You got the girl, you got the kids, the perfect life." He spat, "But one day, you're gonna realise your precious April isn't all you think she is. She's a liar. She has you wrapped around her little finger. You don't even know your own wife." Chris sniggered.

"And you do?" Punk laughed, "She turned you down and you're doing this out of jealousy." He said, "Now back the fuck off before you make me do something you're gonna regret." He said as Chris just smirked.

"I know more about April than you think."

"Ok, pal." Punk nodded, completely letting everything this irrelevant man said slide over him. He had no time to be wasted by his pathetic behaviour. Luckily he was gone by the time AJ came back from the toilet, and they left to go home right away.

* * *

"We need to start being careful, Punk." AJ said, gasping for breath as she lay naked in bed in her husband's arms, hours after they had gotten home.

"Careful with what?" Punk asked.

"Sex. I was on birth control the last time I got pregnant. It's not accurate or 100% effective." She said, "I think we should start using condoms." She said.

"Fuck that, AJ." He spat frustratedly, "They ruin everything." He said, "I'll pull out, or you can get the morning after pill."

"Every single time we have sex?" She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him.

"Yeah. I don't know, we can do anything besides using fucking condoms." He said as she laughed.

"Alright, grump. I didn't know you hated condoms so much."

"I don't hate them, I just love the feeling of you." He smirked as she giggled.

"Well, if that's how you feel." She shrugged with a smile, feeling him kiss back into her neck, devouring her body again as they both suddenly heard the letterbox go downstairs.

"Who the hell is that at this time?" He shook his head, getting out of bed as AJ sat up, watching him put his boxers on and leaving the room as she lay back down, clutching the sheets to herself as she heard him go downstairs.

Punk reached the bottom and seen it wasn't someone knocking the door for attention, but a letter had been passed through. So he picked it up and took it out it's envelope, reading it slowly and taking a seat at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50

"Close your eyes, baby. That's it." AJ smiled, standing over his cot in his nursery. They'd just gone to Seth's to collect the kids. After feeding Bradley she was now in the middle of putting him down for his nap. He was easy to soothe off into a deep sleep, just a little stroking of the cheek and some soft words was enough.

She pulled his blanket over him so it covered him, and moved his stuffed lion over to the side so it wasn't near him. She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly, leaving the room and shutting the door over, heading downstairs where Joni was lying up on the couch watching TV, walking further along into the kitchen where Punk was standing clearing up from lunch.

"Bradley is asleep." She smiled, easing into the kitchen with her hands sliding into her jean pockets, watching him just nod and carry on what he was doing.

For some reason, since they'd woke up this morning, he'd been very distant. Giving her one word answers, sometimes ignoring her… she wasn't happy about it, "Have I done something wrong?" She asked innocently, "Punk." She sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Punk said.

"You sure about that?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Punk said as she just nodded slowly.

"Ok." She shrugged, not seeing what else she could do, he clearly didn't want to talk. He'd come round. She knew him very well. He just needed time to himself, then he'd let her in, "I'm… gonna go into the living room with Joni… if you need me." She said as he just nodded.

"I'm uh..." He began as she turned around, "I'm gonna pop out for a bit." He said as she looked across at him.

"Out where?" She asked.

"Just out." He said, walking by her.

"Punk-"

But he was already off down the hall and out the door.

* * *

"Woah woah woah woah… slow down." Dean put his hand up, passing Enzo his required soda as Punk found himself back at his old dumping ground, sitting in what used to be his apartment, now Dean's, sitting with his hands in his head as they all looked at him, "Who is this Jace guy and what does he want?" Dean shook his head.

"He was this guy AJ lived with when she got out of care. She was sixteen." Punk said, "She didn't pay him in cash, need I say anymore?" He looked at them all as they just nodded slowly.

"So he's sending her letters?" Dean asked, "Big deal?"

"I would have just spoke to her about it, but it was addressed to her work, which means someone else has posted it through the door. Someone wanted me to see it, and I have a hunch who. Which makes me think she's seen it, and she hasn't told me."

"Dude, chill." Enzo said, "AJ wouldn't go behind your back with another guy. That's not her. And when would she have had the time? She's just had a baby. Your baby." Enzo said.

"I don't know. Nothing adds up."

"So it was addressed to her work?" Seth asked, "And yet it was posted through the house?"

"Obviously it's her jealous work colleague, Chris who wants AJ to be single for the rest of her life and hates my guts." Punk said.

"It seems fitting." Dean nodded, "Well… what did the letter say?" He asked.

"That he missed her. Wanted to see her. Oh, and this is where I figured she'd seen it… he thanked her for writing back." He collapsed back against the couch, "What the fuck do I do?"

"How do you know she didn't write back and said she wasn't interested?" Seth said.

"Because why would he have written back asking to meet her. Unless he doesn't have a shameful bone in his body, that would be embarassing." He said.

"Well if he's saying he wants to meet her, there's obviously no chance she's cheated." Dean said.

"AJ wouldn't cheat." Enzo said, "She's not that type of girl."

"She still wrote back to him. God knows how long she's been writing back to him." He sighed, "I don't know what to do." He said.

"Just talk to her about it. Don't go blaming her and accusing her of things she hasn't even done. Let her talk and explain." Seth said, "I'm sure it's all nothing and this is just another guy that wants a piece of your wife." He shrugged, "You must be very flattered."

"I'm not. Considering it's all psychopathic creeps that want her." He said, "This is a guy that used to fuck a sixteen year old kid and pass her off as his sister when people asked about them, because he knew his ass would get sent to jail." He said, "He was like… 23 or something." He said.

"Well if AJ was ok about it at the time, you can't really put up a fight." Dean said.

"Ok? She tried to kill herself." Punk said, "She was that unhappy."

"Well you have to talk to her." Enzo said, "What's the point in coming here and talking to us about it?" He said.

"I needed out the house. She kept asking me questions. Asking me if I was ok." He shook his head.

"Well go back home and talk to her. Clearly things are too confusing for you to make any assumptions." Dean said as Punk just groaned.

* * *

He left Dean's apartment and got back home later on, not having realised how long he had actually been there for, walking into the house and closing the door quietly behind him. He assumed the kids would be in bed.

He walked down the hallway, pausing outside the living room as he peered through the gap in the door, watching AJ stand in the centre of the room with Bradley cradled in her arms, her voice softly speaking to him as she swayed him back and forth lightly.

"Momma and daddy love you." She whispered, "And we'll never let anything happen to you. We'll keep you safe." She said, "We both know what it feels like to be unwanted, to have no one, and we will make sure you never… ever feel like that. You or your big sister." She said, pressing a kiss on his head as Punk watched silently, smiling as he noticed Bradley was falling asleep.

"I will always… always love you." She smiled, holding his tiny little hand and smiling down at him as his eyes drifted open and closed, suddenly coming out of her gaze with her son when she seen her husband walk through the door, "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey." Punk smiled, walking over to her and looking down at Bradley who was falling asleep, "Little guy not taking it easy on you?" He asked, palming the back of his son's head.

"He woke up from his nap earlier really cranky." She told him, "And then he was happy when he got his food, but then got cranky again after." She sighed, "He's finally gave into sleep." She said with a smile, looking down at him.

"Can we talk?" Punk asked as AJ just nodded, placing Bradley down on the mat on the floor, making sure not to disturb him.

"Is everything ok? I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself today."

"That letter that was posted last night, the one I said was just mail… it was from that guy you lived with when you were younger." He said, "And I know you've been writing to him. It explains why you have the letters delivered to your work." He said, "I don't wanna get mad, and I just want you to explain to me what's going on, and please tell me it's all just a misunderstanding." He said.

"I'd love to." AJ said, "If I knew what you were even talking about." She said laughing a little.

"April, this isn't funny." He said.

"Oh, Mr grumpy pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning ." She pouted.

"Cut it out." Punk said, "If you're just gonna take it as a joke, I'm gonna assume you're hiding something." He said.

"I don't get letters from Jace." AJ said, "I have no idea where you've pulled this one from." She said, rather amused.

"Yeah?" Punk said, "Then explain this." He said, walking away out to the hall where he'd hid the letter, coming back into the living room and handing it to her forcefully as she read it with confusion.

"Punk, I never… I've never spoke to Jace since I left him all those years ago. He moved away. That was the last thing I heard. That's why we broke up. And plus, I turned eighteen, so he didn't have to babysit me anymore." She said as she scanned the letter, "I don't know where this came from, but it's bullshit. And if it's addressed to my work then why was it posted here?" She asked.

"Well that's where I assumed Chris came into play." Punk said, "We spoke at the conference the other night, he said that you'd been lying to me and I didn't really know you. So I thought he maybe knew about the letters and posted one for me to see it." He shrugged.

"Did you go to Dean's to discuss this?" She asked, lifting the letter with a smile, "Like a bunch of girls?"

Punk snatched the letter from her, "Screw you if you're gonna be like this, AJ." Punk said, storming out of the living room as AJ followed him into the kitchen.

"C'mon. I don't know anything about that letter." AJ said, "It's news to me just like it is to you." She said, "What? You really think I'd go behind your back without telling you?" She asked.

"Well from the way you're acting right now, yeah." Punk said, "This isn't a joking, this is messing with people's feelings here." He said, throwing the letter over onto the counter.

"Well it is obviously not from him. And I haven't been writing to him. If I was I would have told you."

"So then how can you explain this then?" Punk asked.

"Oh, c'mon… put one and one together. You're smarter than that." She said, "Chris." She said.

"What about him?"

"Clearly he wrote the letter like the sad, pathetic little man he is. He's setting you up. Making you think I'm sneaking around behind your back."

"But how does he know about Jace?" Punk asked.

"Because before I rejected him, before it got awkward between us, I did actually talk to him, quite a lot actually. I told him it in confidential. He asked about care, how I got out, and I ended up telling him." She said.

"You know I don't like liars, AJ." He made himself clear.

"I know you don't. That's why I would never lie to you." She said, "C'mon. Why would I be talking to some perv that used to keep me locked up in an apartment for two years when I have an amazing husband and two wonderful kids to be concentrating on?" She asked, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him, "You need to loosen up a little."

"I won't until this dick stays out of our lives. Why can't you just report him to your boss? Get him fired." He said.

"Because I'm not gonna make him unemployed."

"He deserves it." Punk scoffed.

"I only work three days a week." AJ said, "What's the point?"

"I think this letter clarifies a very big point." He said, "He's getting personal. I don't like it." He said.

"And this is exactly what he wants. Us fighting." She said, "But we're smarter than that." She said, "C'mon." She said, running her hands up to his shoulders and massaging them a little, "You don't automatically have to think of the worst. Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"I do. It just… it didn't look good from where I was standing."

"Then you should have talked to me, and not go running off to your friends to discuss if I'd been up to no good with other men. I'm actually offended." She admitted.

"I'm sorry… I just really hate this guy. I mean… if he's going to all this trouble, who knows what's next?"

"We just don't let him get to us." AJ said, "He'll get bored."

"Since when did we switch places?" He asked with a suspcious smile.

"What do you mean?" She laughed a little.

"Well… at first you hated this guy, I mean… he was making you cry. And now you're acting like it's all ok. Like we're unbreakable." He said.

"We are unbreakable, baby." AJ smiled, "Don't you forget it." She said, looking up at him as he smiled, "I'm gonna run to the store and get some more diapers for Bradley, we're running short."

"I can go-"

"No, it's fine." AJ said, "You stay here, I'll go. I need some fresh air anyway." She told him, leaning up and pressing a kiss on his cheek as he turned his face to meet her lips instead, kissing her sweetly as she pulled away.

"Be as quick as you can, yeah?" He smirked as she nodded, feeling him tap her ass as she walked out of the kitchen.

He had no idea why he doubted her ability to tell him the truth. He knew she would never lie, and he knew they were unbreakable. He guess he just panicked a little.

* * *

A few minutes later, AJ had left with her purse only wishing it was diapers she had gone out to get. She knew Punk would grow suspicious if she was gone for a long time, so she hurried her steps.

She cut down an alley for a short cut and climbed up the fire escape to an apartment, lifting the window up and climbing in, walking out of the room and into the living room, reaching into her purse, suddenly feeling her body get slammed against the wall.

"It's me! It's me!" She said defensively as she was released, "I've got the money."

"Good. Next time you're late with it, it'll be more than a little twisted letter he'll be getting."

"Here." AJ said, opening her wallet and bringing out the money as it was grabbed from her.

"Now get out."

* * *

 **A/N: Who do you guys think it is? Is the letter really from Jace (AJ's younger ex), is Chris the one behind it all? Let me know what you think. More coming soon.**


	51. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

* * *

"Why does he find these silly programmes so amusing?" Punk asked with confusion the next day whilst sitting in the living room, Bradley resting his back against his stomach, sitting on his lap and looking on at the TV at the baby programmes that were on. It was safe to say Punk was fed up of watching dancing shapes and colours.

"Because he enjoys the different shapes and colours, and it says it's good for their development. Or do you just not pay attention when we go to the doctors for his check ups?" AJ raised her eyebrows as he just smiled innocently.

"Well I think they're boring." Punk said, snatching the remote and turning the channel over to the sports reports as Bradley began to whine and cry, "This is what the men in this house watch." Punk said as Bradley looked up at him, finger in his mouth as his tears ran down his soft cheeks, "We watch sports." He said as he turned to AJ who shook her head.

"He was enjoying that, Punk." AJ said, "You can watch your silly baseball games any other time of the day."

"No, I can't. Joni gets in soon and she rules the TV for the next few hours, and then by that time Bradley has woke up from his nap and is back watching the dancing and singing shapes." He said.

"Well maybe it's a sacrifice you have to make." She stood up, "I know it's an awful hard sacrifice." She said sarcastically, standing up as Bradley waved his hands out suddenly, "C'mon, we don't wanna hang around with big, bad daddy anyway. Do we?" She lifted Bradley up as he rested his head into her.

"Whatever." Punk scoffed, watching AJ walk out of the room and down the kitchen as he put his hands behind his head and settled further back into the couch. He couldn't wait until Bradley was old enough to get excited about watching baseball and hockey with him. He guess he just had to be patient and accept that he was still just baby.

* * *

"How long will you be? I've just made dinner." AJ said as Punk had came into the kitchen later that night to announce he was popping out with Dean for a bit. She was so flustered that she hadn't even asked why. Dinner time was always a mad rush. From having to make sure Joni was settled and doing her homework, to making sure Bradley was sitting in his high chair and behaving himself, to babysitting Punk also who tended to let the kids do whatever they wanted to.

"I won't be long. You carry on though. I'll have it when I get in." He said, pressing a kiss on her cheek as he walked by her and out of the kitchen.

"Where is dad going?" Joni asked, sitting at the kitchen table drawing whilst Bradley watched, contenting himself by looking around, slamming his hands off the high chair table, making loud babbling noises and pointing to Joni who was handing him pieces of paper to play with.

"Just out with Dean." AJ said tiredly. Even though she loved it, being a mom was no walk in the park. The early rises, the constant attention, the cooking dinner and bathing before bed. It was all exhausting, and having a lazy husband did not help.

"What's for dinner?" Joni asked as she noticed AJ plating up the food, gathering her pens and pencils and sliding them over to the side.

"I made meatballs." AJ said. She wasn't much of a cook. Before meeting Punk she'd just live on microwavable meals, but now she was at home more with two children, she figured it was time she started to learn. She'd invited Carmella over a few times which normally consisted of them burning things and laughing and then ordering pizza from the place down the street, but she was rather proud of herself for the things she was managing to cook.

"They used to make meatballs in care for us and they were yucky." Joni said as AJ sat down her dinner for her whilst Bradley looked curiously.

"Yeah?" AJ said, "You still think about care?" She asked curiously, putting her own dinner down and taking a seat.

"Sometimes." Joni shrugged, "Not as much."

"You're much happier here, aren't you?" She asked as Joni immediately nodded.

"I love it here." Joni said, "I didn't think I had a family." She said.

"Well you do." AJ nodded, "And don't you forget it." She said.

"I won't." Joni shook her head sweetly.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Dean asked, driving Punk to AJ's work.

"Does that matter?" Punk said, "This guy has it coming, alright. He's messing with my family. With my wife." He said, "He needs put in his place."

"Well, whatever you think." Dean grumbled, keeping his eyes on the road as Punk watched him.

"Hey, man are you alright?" He asked, "You've been really quiet these past few weeks. Even Joni has noticed." He said.

"I'm ok." Dean said unconvincingly, "Just getting by."

"You mad at me for something?" Punk asked.

"No, of course not." Dean said, "What've I got to be mad about with you?" He said as he just shrugged, "I just feel like… I feel like things should start falling into place for us all now, yet things still seem unsettled." He said.

"Unsettled like… you don't have a girl or kids unsettled, or you just feel unsettled?"

"Bit of both." He shrugged, "I don't know… I never wanted a wife and kids, you know that was never me, but seeing you with AJ, seeing you with Bradley and Joni. Has me wondering." He said.

"You probably never wanted a wife because I was always with Kirin, and like hell were we ever gonna get married. We weren't exactly relationship goals." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean said, "I don't know. I feel like I've just been doing the same shit for so long. I'm bored." He said.

"What? You want a different job?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." Dean sighed, "I don't know. I just feel down all the time." He said.

"Like… depressed?" Punk said slowly as Dean responded with a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not in the slitting my wrists stage." He said, "But I don't know. I just feel like I'm always caught in dull moments." He said, pulling up outside AJ's work.

It was strange for Punk to see his most cheeriest friend speaking like this. It hurt him to see and he wanted to be there for him, but he'd never experienced talking to someone with depression.

"Maybe a girl would be good for you. Keep you on your toes. Push that boredom away that you have." He said, "You're a good..." He paused, "You're a decent looking guy." He rephrased as Dean laughed.

"Fuck you." Dean said as Punk laughed.

"You're a good guy. Good heart." Punk said, "If I can get a girl like AJ, you can get anyone." He said as Dean just smiled.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, "Hurry up in there, I don't have all night." He said as Punk just nodded, getting out of the car and walking into AJ's work.

He knew that the place was shut and that only a few workers were left in their offices, one including Chris who he knew worked later on because AJ had mentioned it a few times.

He knew that Chris' office was down the corridor from AJ's, so he walked by her office and down until he noticed a light on in the nearest office, walking straight in and seeing Chris' head shoot up.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, looking up at Punk who smirked.

"We have to have a little talk."

* * *

"What's the matter, baby? Why won't you go to sleep for mommy?" AJ asked, bouncing Bradley back and forth in her arms in the centre of his nursery. He continued to cry, refusing to go to sleep, "Do you want your pacifier?" She asked, grabbing the pacifier from the dresser, trying to coax it to his little mouth but he slapped it away and continued to cry.

"What? What is it?" She sighed, "I can't do anymore for you, baby." She frowned. She always hated hearing that painful little cry. Like it was the end of the world. She just wanted to hold him tight and kiss him forever, "Do you miss daddy? Is that what it is?" She asked him, "He's out with Uncle Dean, I don't know when he'll be back." She said truthfully, placing Bradley down in his cot, "C'mon close your little eyes, honey." She said, pulling the blanket over him and stroking his cheek, "No tears."

"What's wrong with him?" Joni asked, standing at the door in her pyjamas, rubbing her eyes, having been woken by her brother.

"He's just being fussy." AJ said truthfully. She would have known if there was something wrong with him, "Did he wake you?" She frowned as Joni nodded, "He'll stop soon. Jump back into bed I'll be in in a minute." She said as Joni ran away to her room.

"C'mon, baby." AJ said softly, beginning to sign to Bradley Hush Little Baby Don't You Cry. It was the only one she knew. She never grew up with a mom singing her lullabies. She'd trained herself to learn this one.

Luckily enough, it managed to pause Bradley's cries, and eventually through her sweet, quiet singing, he drifted to sleep, his mothers voice along with her soft touch to his cheek was enough to soothe him off into dream land.

"Goodnight, baby." She smiled, pulling his blanket up over his body, leaving the room and closing the door over, heading into Joni's room and noticing she was fast asleep too.

She walked further in and slid her down the bed comfortably. It looked like she'd fallen asleep sitting up waiting for her.

She tucked the duvet up over her and brushed her hair back, kissing her head sweetly, "I love you, baby." She whispered, leaving the room and shutting the door, about to head into her own room, taking advantage of the peaceful house, suddenly hearing a knock at the front door.

She rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs quietly, walking off to the front door and opening it up, looking at the strange woman standing fidgeting around with her hands, "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Are you Phil's wife?" The woman asked as AJ shook her head a little. Not at the question but at the choice in name. She knew Punk was very private about his birth name. He made sure no one called him it bar her when they were being intimate.

"Yeah. I am." AJ said nevertheless.

"Is he in?" The lady asked.

"Not right now. He'll be back soon." AJ said, "Why? Can I help any?" She asked.

"I'm here to speak with my son." The woman said as AJ's features dropped. Was she standing facing her mother in law?

* * *

Further down the street, in the old apartment AJ had visited last night with a load of cash, was the father figure to all the guys, Al, standing outside the apartment AJ had visited, knocking at the door.

"C'mon, open up." Al said as he banged at the door, suddenly hearing commotion in the room and the door swing open.

"What?"

"You look like shit." Al said, walking on in uninvited, trailing through mess and into the living room which as needle and booze central, "Stinks in here." He said.

"Well I should think so."

"Why you doing this, Kirin?" Al said, "You're worth more than this. And taking it out on your friends, taking it out on AJ, that isn't gonna help you." He said.

"My brother got put in prison." Kirin said, "They all turned their backs on him." She said.

"No. He turned his back on them." Al said, "You know he tried to shoot Punk? Pulled the trigger?" He asked as Kirin just shook her head, "And guess who he wound up shooting instead?" He asked, "Joni."

"What?" Kirin shook her head.

"Your little girl was lying in a hospital bed for two weeks because your brother shot her." Al said, "And who was there to pick up the pieces like always? Punk. You repay him for taking care of your daughter by blackmailing his wife who is too timid to fight you off?"

"She isn't timid." Kirin sniggered, "She's a care kid. Slapped me a few nights ago." She smiled back, "I like her."

"So why are you doing this to her then? Leave her alone, leave them alone."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm jealous." She shrugged, collapsing on the burst couch and lighting a cigarette. Al was just as much a father figure to her as he was to the boys, and she had called him round to talk to him, as well as ask for money. She'd already blew the load AJ had gave her.

"Jealous of all the things you were promised but turned down for all of this shit?" Al said, pointing to the drugs and the empty booze bottles.

"This is my life. It always has been. I knew Punk would move on and find someone better." She said, "But I need money, and she seemed like an easy target. Plus, it's fun being a crazy bitch again."

"Punk isn't yours to be a crazy bitch over anymore." He reminded her as she nodded.

"I know that." Kirin said.

"AJ will snap. Like you said, she's a kid grown up in care. She'll lose her patience with you when you cross the line. I think she's supplying you with this money and going along with it because she feels sorry for you. She has everything and you have nothing." He said bluntly.

"She's giving me the money that I ask for, because I know her little secrets." She smirked, puffing the smoke into the air from her cigarette.

"Secrets like what?" Al said.

"Secrets like the fact she still talks to some rat boy she used to sleep with when she was a kid, when she left care." Kirin said.

"And that's your business because?"

"Because I know she doesn't want Punk to find out-"

"So you're blackmailing her?" Al said as Kirin nodded, "Why can't I just give you a load of cash and you can be on your way again."

"Because I'm visiting Joey." Kirin said.

"That scum tried to kill Punk. He almost killed Joni. They thought she wouldn't make it to the hospital." Al told her as she never even flinched.

"Well she did. Isn't that the point?" She said, "Just stay out of it. If she wants to keep her secret a secret, then she can keep on paying me."

"You're underestimating her." Al shook his head, "She has a wise head on her shoulders and she will hurt you, Kirin."

"I'd like to see her try." Kirin scoffed.

"I'd be careful if I were you." He said, "I'll see myself out."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! So much is going on. Hope you can all keep up. More coming soon. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	52. Truth Hurts

**Truth Hurts**

* * *

AJ put on her warmest smile and invited the woman into her home, which probably was the first step to destruction, but she done it anyway. She offered her a coffee but she declined and insisted she wouldn't stay long.

She wasn't what AJ expected her to look like. Not that she was expecting her at all, but she barely had any features belonging to Punk that she could notice, besides the eyes. She seemed young, almost too young to have a son of Punk's age.

"I've left Punk a message." AJ announced, coming through the kitchen where the lady was sitting, "I'm not sure where he even is."

"Punk?" The lady questioned, who AJ had learned her name to be Wendy.

"Yeah, he uh… he doesn't have anyone call him Phil." AJ said, "Punk was a name that caught on when he was in care." She said.

"I named him after my father." Wendy said, "I was hoping he would have worn the name proudly."

"Well no offence, but no one was there to tell him he was named after someone." AJ batted, "I'm not really sure if you being here is a very good idea." AJ said, "I don't think you realise how little he thinks of the people who put him in care."

"There was no people. It was just me." Wendy said.

"Why now? Why after all this time are you showing up now?" AJ asked, "As much as it's cliché of me to say, he is doing fine without you. He is better off without you." She said.

"Because it suddenly dawned on me that I have son out there who doesn't even know what I look like. I have a daughter in law and grandchildren that I should be proud to see." She said with a small smile, "I want to make things right."

"I think it's a little too late for that." AJ said truthfully.

"I'll let my son decide that." She replied, "You have such a lovely home." She said, trying to change topic.

"Thank you." AJ smiled politely.

"Are the children here?" She asked as AJ nodded.

"They're sleeping." AJ said, "What do you want to get out of this?" She asked, "Don't waste his time and hurt him just to walk back out." She said.

"I won't hurt him." Wendy said, just as the front door opened. She suddenly got tense as AJ stood up.

"In here." AJ announced to him as he walked through the hall and into the kitchen, his eyes catching onto the woman he remembered from the skate park.

"Hey, I remember you." Punk said as AJ's eyes widened, "The lady from the skatepark, looking for her grandson?" He said as AJ turned to Wendy who nodded nervously.

"This is Wendy." AJ said, "She wants to talk to you." She said as Punk turned to his wife where she suddenly noticed blood on his cheek, "What is this?" She wiped his cheek where the blood was.

"Me and Dean were just messing around… he hacked me by accident." He covered as she just nodded, "Is everything ok?" He turned from his wife to the lady sitting over on the stool.

"I'm gonna go check on Bradley." AJ said as an excuse to leave, heading off out the kitchen and shutting the door over as Punk looked on at the woman, taking a seat across from her as she stared at him.

"You've really took care of yourself, Phil." Wendy smiled proudly as Punk's sweet smile dropped. Why had she called him that. AJ wouldn't have addressed him as that. She knew better.

"Phil?" Punk shook his head, "You don't call me Phil." He made himself clear.

"Why don't you like your name?" She asked sadly as he looked on at her with confusion.

"Because I was given it by people who didn't care." He said.

"That isn't true." She objected, "I did care."

"What?" Punk said, "What the fuck is going on? Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I'm your mother." Wendy said, "And before you ask me to leave, I did not give you away because I didn't care."

"Why are you here?" Punk asked coldly, not quite believing that this was his actual mother. She was a lot younger than he expected. He'd of course had images of what he thought his mom and dad would have looked like, but this wasn't matching his picture. She had a young face, light hair, a smile that he didn't think she was allowed to have.

"I want to make it all right."

"Your thirty five years late." Punk spat, "If you cared you wouldn't have given me away."

"I didn't have a choice." Wendy said, "I couldn't give you what you needed. You were better off in a place where you could be promised a bed, and warm food, and a roof over your head." She said, "I done what I thought was best for you."

"Why? Why couldn't you give me what I needed?" Punk asked, "When I had my daughter I didn't have everything that she needed, but I loved her, and I never thought twice about giving her away." He said, "You opted out because you couldn't be bothered looking after me."

"I was fifteen." She said, "And I was scared."

"Fifteen?" Punk asked, surprised at the age, "And my dad?"

"I loved you. I was just too young." Wendy said, avoiding his second question.

"Well then maybe you should have been more careful." Punk spat, "Where is my dad? What? Did you two just have some disgusting one night stand and then realised you both fucked up and had to have me?" He said.

"I don't know who your father is." She said as Punk rolled his eyes, "I was… I was raped." She said quietly, "And nine months later you were here."

"W-What?" Punk asked in disbelief. Suddenly all his anger and frustration towards this woman who claimed to be his mother was forgotten. Suddenly he felt sorry for her. Suddenly he felt sickened that he was the outcome of a fifteen year old girl getting raped.

"I wanted to get rid of you. I did. I thought it would be easier for everyone." She said, "But I didn't want to kill an innocent life. But I just couldn't look after you. I was scared incase you'd turn out to be like him. And I was scared I couldn't do take care of you properly. I was so young. I barely knew what I was doing."

Punk just sat in silence, running his hands through his hair, trying to take this in. He'd always thought he'd been born to parents who just didn't want him. That was always what he thought. Nothing like this ever crossed his mind.

"Why didn't you just… get rid of me?" Punk asked lifelessly.

"Because that wouldn't change what he did to me." She said, "And I regret everything when I sit here today in your house, and I know you've had a wonderful life, two beautiful children, a lovely wife, a good home."

"Wonderful? You think I've had a wonderful life?" He asked, "Things only started getting good for me two years ago." Punk said, "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Then tell me." She said, "I want to take full responsibility and I want to apologise." She said sweetly.

"Well I don't know… maybe the fact I was homeless for a good few years when I escaped from care. I slept under bridges, stole food to stay alive, done horrible things to people just to keep my friends safe." He said, "Knocked up a crack head who gave birth to my daughter who came out addicted to drugs." He said, "Was betrayed by one of my best friends, sent to jail whilst my daughter went to care. Got out, met the only good thing that's kept me stable, my wife. Got married, watched my best friend shoot my daughter, nearly lost my daughter, had a son, and now I'm here talking to you." He said, "And I'm sure there's things in between that I've forgot to say." He said, "I have not had a wonderful life."

"I'm sorry… I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Punk said.

"I'm sorry." Wendy sighed, "If I could go back, and be in that hospital room with you again where I made my decision, I would. And I would have kept you."

"Well you're too late." Punk said, "Can I really blame you? You were raped. Why would you want to keep me?" He asked. A part of him felt disgusted with himself, even though he hadn't done anything. What if he had that sort of evilness inside him, passed down from his biological father. Given where he had just came from and what he had just done, he was beginning to see it all add up.

"I thought I was doing what was best." She said, "And I don't want you to think that because that scum is your father, that you have his qualities and identities. You don't. You're sweet. You're kind. You've created your own identity. A beautiful one." She smiled, "And I'm so proud of you."

"How? How can you be proud when you have no idea who I am and what I've done?" He said.

"I see you with your son at the skate park you work at the other day."

"Oh, so you've been stalking me?" He asked.

"No… I just, I wanted to see you a few times before I spoke with you. I seen you with your son and you were wonderful. You have a heart. You have love in your life. Your father didn't."

"So… Brooks is your name?" He asked as she nodded.

"I didn't know his. But I wouldn't have gave you it anyway. His name isn't on your birth certificate either." She said.

"Say he was your boyfriend. Say my dad was someone you loved… would you have kept me then?" He asked.

"Maybe." She whispered, "I was still really young, and my parents… they weren't happy. Still aren't." She chuckled lightly.

"They're still alive?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Wendy smiled, "They're old. But they're still alive. I had no brothers or sisters so… I was watched very closely. When they found out I was pregnant that was thing, but pregnant from rape… they coped worse than I did." She said as Punk just clasped his hands, resting his elbows on the table, holding his head up by his clasped hands, "I'll go." She stood up as his head shot up, "I'll leave you be for tonight. I think we've said enough."

"Really?" Punk said, "I don't think we've said enough." He said as she sat back down, "How did it happen?" Punk asked, "Were you raped as in..."

"As in I didn't want to have sex and he went along with it anyway." She spat, "In any case where someone does not want to have sex, yet the other person proceeds, that is rape. No matter if you know that person or not."

"Was he violent?" Punk asked.

"He wasn't gentle." Wendy said, "He pulled me down a street, got what he wanted and then left. I never seen his face. His hood was up, and he ran when it was over." She said, "From judging the best I could, I assume he was only a few years older than me."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Punk asked, having to remind himself almost every second that this was his real mother in front of him.

"I didn't tell anyone about it until I had to when I started showing when I was pregnant. My parents thought it was a boyfriend I had, and I was gonna say it was, and just tell them he moved and didn't want to be apart of it, but I knew they'd ask for names and I couldn't say." She said, "So I had to tell them. By then the evidence was all gone."

"Wasn't I some good evidence? Couldn't they have done DNA testing on me to find out his name?" He asked. He cared for his mother without realising. It hurt to know she was caused this physical and emotional pain, and was burdened by him as a result of everything, but he was still stubborn about her giving him away.

"I didn't want to know his name." Wendy said, "Because once they'd find a name, they'd find a face, and I didn't want to see his face." She shook her head as Punk nodded, understanding her, "Do you hate me?"

"I don't know how I feel." Punk said truthfully.

"That's ok." She nodded, "It's a lot to take in."

"Why now? Why do you want to be a part of my life now?" He asked.

"Well… I have no other kids. And don't take that as me coming to you because I have no one else, that isn't the case. But you're the only family I have. You're… you're my son, and I want to know you. I want to know my grandchildren. I want to spoil them. I want to give you and your wife a break and look after them whenever you need me to, "I'm so mad that I never seen you get married, or I wasn't here to see my grandchildren being born, but I want to make up for it all now." She said sincerely.

"I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I don't know… I need time to think. To process all of this." He said to her as she nodded.

"I understand that." Wendy said, "Here is my address." She said, pulling out a prepared piece of paper she had written on, with hopes she could have given him it tonight, "My phone number is on it too. I'll be there."

"Will you?" Punk asked.

"I will." She said truthfully, "I work Monday to Friday. 9 to 5. I'm free whenever apart from that." She said, "I don't do much with my spare time." She smiled nervously, getting up, "I'll just see myself out." She said as he took the piece of paper she had slid over the table, "Please let me in, Phil." She said, "I just want to know you." She said as Punk just stayed silent, turning to her as she pushed out a small smile, watching her as she left the kitchen and the house altogether, leaving him in the kitchen himself, running his hands through his hair with frustration.

He didn't know how to feel. Angry, hurt, sad, frustrated, annoyed… yet all he could think about was how he was the outcome of some scumbag raping an innocent girl. He always felt like a mistake, but never to this extent.

* * *

 **A/N: Well damn. Lots coming soon. AJ/Kirin feud. What did Punk do to Chris? Is Chris innocent? How will Punk and his mother's relationship progress? All coming up. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	53. Everything is not what it seems

**Everything is not what it seems**

* * *

Punk went to bed that night without making contact with AJ. She asked if he was ok, and to that he just nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk or think about it. He didn't know how to feel about it all but he knew he wanted it to go away.

The next morning AJ got up for Punk, leaving Punk sleeping along with the kids and going straight to the office. She hated to leave him when he needed someone around, but perhaps the best thing for him was to just be alone and have time to think.

On her way to work she always stopped by a coffee shop to get her morning coffee, and when coming out of the shop, she felt a heavy hand grab her free arm and pull her over to the side.

"What the-"

"I need more money." Kirin said as AJ shook her hand from her.

"I just gave you some." AJ said, "Don't just grab me on the street when I'm going to work." She spat.

"You have to give me more." Kirin said desperately.

"No." AJ said firmly.

"You really want Punk to know what you've been doing?" Kirin smirked.

"I have nothing to hide. I've done nothing that will break our relationship. And I am going to tell him the truth, so you can stop holding it against me." She spat.

"Al said you weren't as sweet as you look." Kirin smiled.

"Well you have been blackmailing me for the past four weeks." AJ spat, "Forgive me if I'm not giving you sweet vibes." She said, "This ends here. You're on your own." She began to walk away as Kirin pulled her back with a more serious looking face.

"How is Joni?" Kirin asked, "How come you never mentioned Joey shot her?"

"Because I didn't think you'd care." AJ said, "She's fine. Not that it really concerns you-"

"I'm her mother." Kirin batted.

"No you aren't." AJ laughed, "I am."

"I do like you, AJ." Kirin said, "From one kid in care to the other, I really like you." She nodded, "But I can't help feel you've taken everything that was supposed to be mine."

"I took it because you left it." AJ said, "Punk chose Joni over you, so you left. You were too selfish to put someone else before you, so you left." AJ said, "You could have had a wedding ring and more children. I know Punk loved you and wanted to make things work. But you blew it. No one else." AJ spat harshly, "People like you… they blame everyone else around them when they are the source of all their problems." She said, backing Kirin up against the wall, "He is mine now. Not yours. We have our family. And that's the way it's always gonna be. Do you get that?" She asked hastily as Kirin just nodded quickly.

"Yeah." Kirin said as AJ backed off.

"Good." AJ said, "No more money. No more pulling me down streets when I'm on my way to work. Enough." She said, walking away and down the street as Kirin folded her arms like a child that hadn't got what they wanted. Maybe she had underestimated AJ, but her threats wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

Punk had woke up, obviously aware that AJ was at work. He could hear the TV on downstairs which was obviously Joni. She'd been getting up by herself and wandering downstairs at the weekends, sometimes making her own bowl of cereal and enjoying the TV programmes she watched. Normally AJ and Punk would both be up, but he'd slept later on this morning.

He walked away into Bradley's room, smiling as he seen him sitting up in his cot, not a peep out of him, holding his stuffed lion and looking up at his father when he approached the cot.

"Hey, buddy. You want breakfast?" He asked as he lifted his hands up to be lifted up, which Punk did, perching him on to the side of his hip, "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked him as he walked down the stairs, of course not expecting a reply, "I didn't, little man. Daddy tossed and turned all night." He said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and peaking his head into the living room, "Hey, Jo." He said as Joni smiled up at him, "You get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I had cereal." Joni nodded, still in her pyjamas.

"You wanna come help feed your brother?" Punk asked as Joni nodded, jumping up with excitement and running away into the kitchen as Punk followed, putting Bradley in his high chair and preparing the jar of baby food AJ had left out for his breakfast. He and AJ both thought it was important that Joni was involved with taking care of Bradley, because they both wanted them to get on as they grew older.

"His food always look yucky." Joni laughed, sitting at the kitchen table with Bradley at the top in his high chair, waiting on his breakfast.

"That's because it is." Punk said. It was the only time where he hadn't thought about all that had gone on last night. He was concentrated on his kids and nothing else.

"When can he start having proper dinner with us?" Joni asked.

"When he gets older." Punk said, "His teeth still aren't all through yet." He said.

"Is that why his food is all mushy?" She asked.

"Yep." Punk nodded, walking over to the table and putting down Bradley's breakfast, sliding it over to Joni who loved to feed her brother. She'd done it before and knew the procedure.

"Ahhh!" Joni shouted as Punk smiled, watching as Bradley opened his mouth like Joni was demonstrating and began to enjoy the spoonfuls of whatever it was he was eating.

"You're getting good at that." Punk nodded as Joni smiled proudly, "Hey, you know how we talked before about… how I don't see my mom or my… dad." Punk said as Joni nodded, "Well what do you think I should do if… if my mom came to see me?" He asked her curiously. Yes, he was asking a seven year old their opinion on all of this.

"She's your mom. You should be nice to her." Joni said sweetly.

"But she didn't want me before." Punk said, as if having a serious conversation at a meeting, folding his arms and leaning them on the table.

"She might want you now." Joni shrugged as Punk just smiled. The words she spoke were wise. He always knew she was intelligent, but he was extremely proud of her.

"And if she does what should I do?" Punk asked her.

"You should talk to her and give her a chance." Joni said as Punk just sighed, sitting back on the chair, watching as Joni raised the small spoon to Bradley, giggling as he spilled some over his face. He watched her as she stood up, leaving Bradley worried as he turned his head to see where she was going.

Punk smiled as she came back with a wipe, wiping his face and going back to feeding him, "This is what mom does." Joni said as Punk nodded with a smile.

"You like looking after him?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." Joni smiled.

"Good." Punk said, "Because you're gonna have to look out for him. You're his big sister." He smiled, "You gotta be there for him."

"I will be." She said cheerfully as Punk smiled.

He could either be a stick in the mud, and hold his mother's own mistakes against her, or he could do as his daughter says and talk with her. He could definitely say that she had a very justified reason for giving him away. It didn't break his heart any less but it made things a lot clearer for him.

* * *

Meanwhile AJ was at work and was in the copy room, photo copying some documents when she seen Chris walk in. He had a swollen, black eye, as well as stitches on his lower lip and above his eyebrow.

She couldn't not ask, "What happened to you?" She said, not having eye contact but seeing him glare at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Very funny." Chris spat.

"What?" AJ looked up, "I'm serious. What happened?" She asked.

"Oh, I tripped." Chris said sarcastically as AJ folded her arms.

"I'm just trying to be nice. But whatever." AJ said as Chris soon realised she actually didn't know.

"You don't know?" He said.

"Know what?" AJ shook her head as Chris grinned. He'd been thinking of ways to turn this perfect couple inside out.

"Your husband done this to me." He said as AJ laughed a little.

"Ok. Good one." AJ laughed, going back to the photo copier.

"I'm serious." Chris said, walking over to her, "I begged him to stop. He wouldn't. He said I'd to stop harassing you both. Something about a letter too." Chris shook his head with confusion.

"Oh my god." AJ gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. She'd forgotten she had allowed Punk to believe that the letter was from Chris. Really it was from Kirin but she couldn't have told him that. And she couldn't have told him the letter was actually real.

"I mean… I get I was annoying you both, but I didn't think he'd almost kill me." He said, "You should have seen him, April. He was like a monster." He said, "Forgive me, but what if one day you do him wrong and he takes it on you like this." He pointed to his face.

"He would never-"

"You don't know." Chris said, "This is what I was talking about from the start." He placed a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry he done this to you." AJ shook her head. It explained the blood she spotted on his cheek last night. She felt bad for Chris. She'd blamed him to hide her own secrets that Kirin was threatening against her. Yeah, he might have deserved a punch or two, but it looked like Punk had gone to town on him. She was mad with him. How he could just head out casually and do this to someone hurt her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Chris shook his head, "This is all him." He said.

"No… no, it's not. I've got myself in such a mess." She shook her head, placing her hand over her forehead, feeling a little light headed.

"Here, take a seat." Chris said, guiding her over to the chair in the copy room, "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

* * *

Later on, Dean had come round to the house to take Joni and Bradley out. Punk had called the guys to explain to them about his mother appearing suddenly. They were all shocked with nothing really to say, like he expected. Dean volunteered, hinting to Punk that it might brighten him up a little, if he took the kids to the park. Of course Punk allowed him to and he found himself with an empty house.

He was fighting with himself whilst sitting on the couch, looking at the piece of paper his mother had gave him with her address and phone number on it. He wanted to call her and tell her he was willing to work it out with her, but he still had his doubts.

He was stopped out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the front door.

He sat the piece of paper over and stood up, heading out of the living room and to the front door, opening it up and seeing Kirin standing, arms folded with a smirk on her face.

"Miss me?" She smiled, walking on in without Punk's permission, walking through the hall and into the living room as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Not at all." Punk said, walking into the living room after her, "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to New York?"

"I came back when I found out my brother was in prison." She said, "I didn't find out until a few days ago that he shot Joni, so now I'm here for absolutely no reason." She said, sitting down, removing Bradley's toys that she had sat on, throwing them on the floor.

"So why are you here? In my house? If Joey is no interest to you anymore then go back to where you came from." Punk said.

"I'm getting a good supply of money here. I have a good apartment. I'm quite happy here now."

"Well fine, but that doesn't mean you have to be around me or my family." Punk folded his arms.

"Oh, Punk. Stop pretending you're over me." She laughed a little.

"I am over you. So over you." He said, "I'm happy with my kids and my wife." He said.

"But is your wife happy with you?" Kirin asked, standing up.

"Of course she is." Punk spat as Kirin dug into her purse, opening up the envelope and pouring out all the letters onto the floor, "What is that?"

"Letters your wife has been receiving from her ex." She said, "She isn't your sweet little April, alright? She's fucked up. Just like me." She said, watching Punk pick up one of the letters.

"Why would she lie to me?" He said as he read the letter with a sigh, "You were the one that sent the letter through the door the other night?"

"Yep." Kirin grinned, folding her arms as Punk sighed, suddenly realising he had bet Chris up last night for nothing, "I've been blackmailing AJ for the past four weeks. I've promised to keep her secret a secret as long as she supplied me with money, but she told me today, rather forcefully actually, that she wasn't paying anymore, so I'm not staying quiet." She smiled, "And plus, I don't want to see you hurt." She pouted.

"You've been blackmailing my wife?" Punk spat, eyes burning holes through her.

"And just. She's a little fiery thing. Must be hot in bed." She smirked, "I don't swing that sort of way but I think us three could do sweet things together." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him as he pushed them away.

"You're sick." Punk said.

"Oh, please." Kirin laughed, backing away, "You'd love to fuck us both at the same time." She laughed, "But you're over me, so I guess not." She said.

"So what are you getting out of this?" He asked.

"Well I was getting money." Kirin said, "But not anymore." She said, "Maybe I'll just sit back now and watch you two crumble and fall apart." She smirked, "It's destined to happen."

"You think?" Punk asked.

"Oh, I know. She is exactly like me, Punk." Kirin said seriously, "She's twisted. Cold. Sick. She's me… just without the drugs and the alcohol." Kirin said, walking towards him, "That's why you love her so much." She said as Punk looked at her. He couldn't believe something she had said had actually made sense.

"AJ is nothing like you." Punk spat, of course defending his wife regardless of what his mind was thinking.

"Oh, she is." Kirin said, "Good luck with figuring all this out." She said, "I was just the messenger."

"Why can't you just leave?" He spat frustratedly.

"Because I'm gonna be here when you need that shoulder to cry on." She smiled, pressing her hand against his cheek sweetly as he just back away, "I'll see myself out." She said as she walked out, leaving Punk gathering the letters and shaking his head. He couldn't believe AJ would lie to his face like this. The letters weren't much to be getting scared about, it looked like her replies were telling him to stop writing, but he was still mad she had lied and was writing to her ex who was clearly interested in her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Dean was sitting on the bench with Bradley in his stroller whilst keeping an eye on Joni. He was casually enjoying the fresh air when a ball was kicked his way. He was too slow to realise who kicked it, but he picked it up anyway, standing up as he watched a black haired girl run towards him.

"Sorry." She said in her English accent as Dean smiled.

"It's ok." Dean smiled, passing the ball to her as she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

"My son has a bad aim." She said as he laughed a little.

"Me too." Dean said as she smiled, backing away nervously as he watched her run off back to the little boy waiting on her.

Dean sat back down on the bench, turning to Bradley who sat staring up at him, smiling as he turned back to the young girl running around with her son. He couldn't not look at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you're all thinking!**


	54. Mom's the Word

**Mom's the Word**

* * *

AJ didn't have the strength to go home and face her husband, so she stayed at her office until after dark, way after her normal home time. She couldn't stop thinking about Chris' face. How beaten and battered it was. She felt so guilty for it, and was terrified of the consequences she would face when her husband figured out that she was in fact sending letters to her ex, and had been blackmailed for the past four weeks by Kirin. It was all a mess and her head was spinning.

She knew she couldn't hide in her office forever, so she began to clear up her things when she heard footsteps outside her office, and then he came through her office door, envelope in hand as she looked at him with confusion.

"What are you… what are you doing here?" She shook her head, "Where are the kids."

"With Dean." Punk said, "Why'd you lie to me, April?" He asked, "Why did you stand in front of me and lie to my face?" He asked as AJ looked at the envelope, realising everything that had to be said were all in those letters.

"It was easier." AJ said quietly.

Not only did you lie to me about this." He held the envelope up, "But you lied to me about Kirin. Why didn't you come to me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want you involved. She thinks you still love her and I was scared she was going to do something that would ruin our relationship." She said, "So I done what she asked."

"Something that would ruin our relationship? What about these?" He threw the envelope at her as she flinched.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Punk. I haven't fooled around with him. I haven't even seen him. He wrote to me out of concern. He just wanted to see how I was doing. I wrote back and told him about you. I told him I was happily married, with children."

"You still went behind my back. I mean… how do I even know you're standing her telling me the truth?" He asked.

"I am." AJ said, "I would never cheat on you. I would never do that." She said truthfully, "Kirin… she got inside my head, she made me think that giving her money and keeping the letters a secret was the better option, but this morning I told her I was done, I told her there was no more money and I was going to tell you the turth… and then I see Chris today." She said, "It looks like his face was put through a shredder." She said with disgust.

"That's no one's fault but yours. You let me think it was him messing with us. That's why I done that to his face." He said, "That is all on you."

"Even if it was him, you shouldn't have done that to him."

"You're defending him?" Punk said.

"He can't see out of his left eye, Punk!" AJ shrieked, "For once, yes… I am defending him." She said, "Let's just… let's just talk this over." She shook her head, coming round from her desk and coming into closer contact with him, "We're letting all these other people get to us and we're forgetting that we're above all of them." She said.

"No. No, don't try and win me over with your bullshit. None of this, we're stronger than them, we're unbreakable, we can get through anything shit. You fucked up, and you need to own up to it."

"I have!" AJ shouted, "I have owned up to it. I know that lying to you was wrong, but I am not hiding anything. The letters have stopped, I sent him one a few weeks ago, asking him to not write anymore, that I am happily married with two beautiful children. Yes, he wanted to see if I wanted to meet up with him, but I said no. Didn't you read the letters? How much he was begging and asking if I was really happy? Yeah, that's because I kept telling him I wasn't interested." AJ said, "How… how did you even find out about these?" She asked curiously.

"Kirin paid me a visit." Punk said as AJ rolled her eyes.

"Kiss her again, did you?" She asked.

"Of course you'd bring that up." Punk smiled smugly.

"I have never wronged you. And I never will." AJ said firmly, "Don't make it out like I am some… unloyal, cheating whore." She spat, "I'm not her."

"Oh, you are." Punk said, "You are just like her. Just without the drugs and the alcohol. She said it herself." Punk said, "The lying, the constant need for attention-"

"Excuse me?" AJ shook her head.

"You're just like her. Maybe it's the reason I find myself so attracted to you." He shrugged.

"I am nothing like her!" AJ shouted, "She ran at the first chance she got. She left you with nothing. She never wanted anything with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise a family with you and have you love me until I die." She spat, "How dare you stand there and treat me like her. I stay at home with your children, loving them and caring for them whilst she's on the other side of town in a empty apartment surrounded by drugs and alcohol." She said, "And you stand there and tell me we're alike?"

"Don't use the kids against me." He shook his head.

"I have done nothing wrong. I own up to lying to you. That was wrong of me." She said, "But apart from that you shouldn't be here, shouting at me like this. I turned Jace away. I told him, in black ink, that I was happily married. Happily. With two children." She said, "You can't stand there and act innocent when you almost killed a man in this building last night!" She spat.

"Well maybe it's just the real me coming out." He said, "Maybe my father's evil traits are rubbing off on me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" AJ said. He'd yet to tell her about the conversation he had with his mother. They were clearly caught up in other things.

"You wanna know why my mom put me in care?" Punk asked her, "She was fifteen, and she was raped. The result of all her pain and sadness was me." He spat.

"I-I didn't know." AJ shook her head, "I'm sorry." She said quietly. He'd caught her in a bad moment. If things were calm she would have wrapped her arms around him and kissed him to make sure he knew she loved him, but right now she wasn't feeling it.

"Yeah? Well sorry doesn't fix things." He spat.

"Well then I don't know what to say." She said, "I am sorry for lying to you. But this doesn't have to be like this. Kirin is getting inside your head, just like she always does. There is nothing going on that you need to be worried about. Kirin isn't looking for money anymore, the letters are over and done with, and Chris… well you can thank me for persuading him to not press charges." She said.

"Thank you?" Punk said, "If you hadn't lied to my face then all of this wouldn't be happening. You should have told me about the letters and you should have told me about Kirin." He said, "I told you I didn't like liars and you replied to me with, I know." He shook his head.

"I was always going to tell you the truth I just needed time." AJ said, walking towards him and taking his hands in hers, "C'mon, we don't have to fight like this." She shook her head, "We've both done wrong."

"What have I done?" Punk said, shaking her hands away from his.

"You nearly crippled Chris." AJ said, "Yes, I hate the man, but he didn't deserve his face to be rearranged." She spat.

"I only done that because you told me it was him who sent that letter through the door. You could have just told me it was Kirin, and that the letter was real and she was blackmailing you. It would have saved a whole lot of trouble and arguments." He said, "And it would have saved his face too."

"Well what do you want me to say, Punk?" AJ said, "I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Just… I don't know." Punk shook his head, "I just need space." He backed away slowly.

"We can work this out." AJ said, "C'mon, I'm being honest with you here. I have nothing to hide from you. The letters were just that… pointless letters." She said, "Let's just move on from this, baby. Please." She sighed, "Let's get home to the kids and forget about it all." She begged but he just shook his head and backed away, walking out of the office and closing the door behind him as she stood in the middle of the room, running her hand through her hair and sobbing. They'd never fought like this before. Sure they had little fights here and there, but ever since their marriage that hadn't had such a confrontation.

* * *

Punk headed out of AJ's work into the cold, not really knowing where to go from there. He couldn't face going home. That meant pretending everything was fine in front of the kids. He couldn't go to his friends. Seth was with Carmella no doubt, Enzo was working and Dean was keeping an eye on the kids for him.

For once in his life, his mind told him to go to someone he never thought he could say. Mom.

He remembered the address that was written down on the paper she gave him and he headed on the twenty minute walk to her small home in the more private area of Chicago. He climbed the steps to her house nervously and knocked his knuckles against the door, sliding his hands in his jean pockets and waiting as she swung open the door, a smile appearing on her face when she seen him.

"Hi." Punk pushed out a smile.

"Hi." Wendy replied, "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Punk asked her.

"Of course you can." She said, opening the door as he walked in, "Here give me your jacket." She insisted as he took it off and handed it to her, "You look sad. What is wrong?" She asked him, noticing his eyes were tired and his body was slouched. He wasn't standing proud like he was when she seen him before.

"Me and April had a fight." He said, walking through to the kitchen with her as she just nodded.

"Big fight?" She asked him as Punk nodded, taking a seat at the kitchen table, "Can I get you a drink?" She asked, putting his jacket over the radiator.

"I'm ok." Punk said as she just nodded, "I didn't really know where else to go. I didn't think I'd ever have the choice to go to my mom's." He said, still in disbelief.

"I'm glad you came." Wendy smiled, "What did you fight about?" She asked curiously.

"She'd lied to me, and my ex had been harassing her, which she also lied to me about." He said, "It's all just a big mess." He sighed.

"How big was the lie?" Wendy asked.

"Big enough." Punk said, "I don't want to be mad with her. I look at her and I just want to kiss her and make up with her. But I'm not gonna be some pushover."

"That isn't a pushover. That's being a good husband." Wendy smiled, "So you just left her at a standstill?" She asked.

"She wanted to go home, work it out… but I'm just so tired. I can't be bothered arguing with her anymore." He admitted.

"Well maybe it's best you let it be for tonight. Maybe some space is what you need. And some sleep, by the looks of things." She said.

"Bradley is teething. He's been keeping us awake the past few nights." He said as Wendy smiled.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" She asked curiously as Punk nodded, digging into his pocket for his phone, going onto his photos and showing her a picture of Joni and Bradley, "They both look like you."

"Joni doesn't." Punk said, "Besides the eyes. She looks like her mom." He said as Wendy handed him the phone back.

"I assume you don't talk to her mother." She said.

"She isn't worth even mentioning." Punk said, not even in the mood to think about Kirin, "April is her mom." He said as Wendy nodded.

"I'm not… I'm not all that great with giving advice but… it's very clear you love your wife, and despite whatever it is she lied to you about, it doesn't seem like something you both can't work through." She said, "Cool down and then when you're ready, go talk to her and work things out. Life is far too short to be fighting with those you love." She said as Punk just nodded. She was right.

"So you never got married or anything? Never had any other kids? Didn't you get bored?" He asked curiously, hoping it wasn't too forward. He needed something to take his mind off of his fight with AJ.

"No, it wasn't something I wanted. I felt like it would have been disrespectful towards you, and anyway, I developed a lot of trust issues, as you can imagine." She said.

"But you're… you're old now." He said as she laughed a little, she could always imagine him to be a handful as a little boy, "Don't you regret not having anyone around?"

"Sometimes." She nodded, "I used to dream of what it would have been like if I kept you. What you would have looked like. How we would have got on." She said, "And I thought if maybe I did keep you, I would have found someone else, and you could have had the chance of having a good father figure." She shrugged, "But that was all just dreams. Giving you away seemed like the right thing to do, at the time." She said, "You don't judge me for it, do you?"

"You done what you had to." He said, "How could you even look at me and not be reminded of what happened to you?" He said, "I was just the outcome of a nightmare for you. Keeping me would have been crazy." He said.

"It wasn't like that." She said, "I loved you. It hurt saying goodbye to you, even if I was a child who had no idea what I was doing."

"Bet your parents were happy." He said.

"Well they were, but they never forced a decision on me. They told me they would support me, and you if I was to keep you and take you home, but they did tell me that giving you into care would be best. They told me you'd have a better chance."

"Boy were they wrong." Punk laughed.

"Why was it so bad?" She asked sadly, "If I knew I wouldn't have put you in. But I was told that it was a good care centre."

"Well of course they'd tell you that." Punk said, "It wasn't that it was bad, it was just… when you get to that age where you realise you're in there because you're unwanted, you grow this wall that sits around you, and you don't let anyone in." He said, "All the people that took care of us would just tell us our parents couldn't look after us. We never got individual stories." He said, "So I just assumed that whoever my mom and dad were, they just didn't want me." He shrugged as Wendy sighed.

"But you met friends?" She said with ease as he nodded with a smile.

"Probably the only good thing that came out of it all." He said, "They're awesome. I mean, one of them… the one who I considered my brother, he got me put in prison and shot my daughter, but he's rotting away in prison now." He shrugged.

"Why were you homeless, Phil?" She asked.

"We left care when we were fourteen. Couldn't bare it any longer." He said, "We slept on the streets, stole food, mugged people on the streets." He said, "It was either that or we starved or died from hypothermia." He shrugged, "Then we found the skate park." He said, "The manager, Al, he noticed that we spent the full day there, and when he locked up, he would watch us find a spot somewhere in the street." He said, "He took us in. Gave us a place to call home. Cooked warm food for us and turned his living room into a sleeping den for us." He said, "Gave us jobs at the skate park."

"He seems like a wonderful man." Wendy smiled.

"He is. He's like a father to all of us." He said, "And then after that, Joey found his sister and me and her got it on pretty quickly. The rest just falls into place and brings me to here." He said.

"You're not still hooked on this girl? This ex of yours?" She asked, "She doesn't seem very nice from what I've heard." She said.

"I'm over her. Have been since the moment I met AJ." He said, "Kirin is just misunderstood. She is sweet when she isn't drunk or high. She does have a heart. She just… doesn't know how to use it." He said, "But it's April I love her. And I'm sitting here thinking of how I treated her tonight, and I feel awful. I shouldn't have shouted at her." He said.

"You were obviously both just caught in a moment, I'm sure she was tough enough to shout back at you." She said as Punk smiled and nodded.

"Probably the only person I know that can stand up to me. As small and delicate as she may be." He said, "What do I do?" He asked. He'd never had this type of relationship before. This was his mom, and he knew it was going to take him possibly months to get used to this, but he always wanted this secretly. He wanted to hit up his mom and ask for advice, and to think he could now do that was incredible.

"You go back home to her and to those beautiful kids and you forget about everyone else. All the lies and the rumours. And you talk it out with her, and you forget it even happened." She said, "That's what you do."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, they are greatly appreciated.**


	55. Fresh Start

**Fresh Start**

* * *

Punk left his mother's house and headed home shortly after their conversation. He felt much better after talking to her and seeking advice from her. He didn't think letting her in would make much of a difference now considering he was in his thirties and had seen the world for what it was. But having her there to talk to actually did make a difference.

He got home and headed into the living room, spotting AJ sitting with Bradley curled into her chest, fast asleep with his pacifier in. She looked equally as tired as his son and was slouched on the sofa sadly.

"Is he ok?" Punk asked as AJ nodded.

"He woke up when I tried to take him to his room. Dean had got Joni off to sleep, she never budged." AJ explained tiredly as Punk nodded. Perhaps Bradley being in the room was a good thing. It meant no shouting and no patience being broken.

"I'm sorry for shouting the way I did. I lost my temper with you and I shouldn't have." He said.

"No, I'm sorry." She said.

"And you saying that the first time should have been enough. I just… so much has been going on. Kirin, Chris, the letters, my mom." He sighed, "And I forgot that… none of it even matters, as long as I have you and I have the kids then I am always gonna be ok." He told her.

"I should never have lied to you." She said, "But I promise you, there is nothing going on. The letters have stopped. It was just a few written exchanged. I know it looks bad from where you stand, but I promise… I would never be unloyal to you. You should know that." She said quietly.

"I do know that. I just chose to forget it." He said, walking over to her and sitting down beside her, "I love you, and I shouldn't have shouted at you or patronised you. I should have let you explain and we should have talked it out. I just… any sign of you being with someone else makes me feel like I'm losing myself." He said, "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, baby." AJ whispered, "We've both done wrong. We can agree on that." She said as he nodded, "So let's just move on. A fresh start. No Kirin, no more letter talk, no Chris- a clean start." She said.

"Kirin said she was gonna stick around." Punk sighed.

"Do you honestly think she will? She'll get bored of seeing us happy and she'll leave again, and if not then whatever, she can stay. As long as she doesn't interfere in our relationship. She doesn't frighten me." She said truthfully as Punk smiled.

"She frightens me." Punk admitted truthfully, "Not as much as you do though." He said as she smiled.

"Well that's good then." She said, "What took you so long to get home?" She asked as Punk began stroking Bradley's cheek lovingly with a smile.

"I went to see my mom." Punk said as AJ turned to him, "She's actually real nice and… well, she's been through a lot. I don't see the point in barking down her throat for giving me away. She had her reasons."

"You said." AJ nodded, referring back to him telling her earlier in the middle of their fight, "Does she know anything about where your dad might be?" She asked.

"No. She doesn't even know his name. She wants it to stay like that and I respect that. I don't want to know him either." Punk said, "I'm still trying to come to terms with what actually happened." He admitted.

"She seems sweet enough." AJ said, "Probably just an innocent young girl." She sighed.

"Is it bad I feel guilty?" Punk asked.

"Yes it is. You shouldn't feel guilty. None of it was your fault." AJ said. How could he think he had anything to do with what happened to his mother.

"But I'm here to remind my mom everytime she sees me, of what happened to her."

"If she felt that way she wouldn't have come looking for you." AJ reminded him, "She's obviously realised she has a son out there and wants to be apart of your life. Our life." She said, "I know the kids have all the uncles they're ever gonna need, but maybe this is good they'll finally get to have a gran." She smiled.

"I was so against ever letting any of my parents back in after putting me in care." He admitted.

"Well that was before you knew the reasons behind the decisions." She said, "And you're also much more mature now." She smiled up at him as he laughed.

"Am I?" He smiled down at her as she laughed quietly, "Are we ok?" He asked nervously as she nodded.

"We're fine." AJ smiled tiredly, "Tired, but fine." She said, "Couples have fights, don't they?" She asked.

"I know but… I really feel bad about shouting and losing my cool." He said, "I love you and I shouldn't treat you like that."

"We can just move on. Forget about it. Forget about Kirin- she can stay here or she can go, it doesn't matter to us. We can forget about the letters- they weren't much of a thing in the first place anyway." She laughed a little, "And we can forget about Chris- I persuaded him not to press charges and he was actually quite sweet to me today."

"Sweet?" Punk raised his eyebrows, speaking a little louder now.

"Shh." AJ whispered, stroking Bradley's cheek, "Don't wake him." She said quietly.

"What do you mean Chris was being sweet?" Punk asked in a more quiet voice.

"Don't take that out of context." AJ rolled her eyes. As much as she did love him being over protective and possessive, she was getting tired of explaining herself, "I was just a little shook that you done that to his face and he just told me things would get better, of course he said it in a way which he tried persuading me to leave you, but… I think you scared him enough to not bother me anymore anyway." She said, "So stop with your need to know everything." She flicked his chin playfully, "I'm yours. I think you forget that sometimes."

"I know you're mine." Punk nodded, "I just don't like the thought of other guys swanning over you." He said.

"He knows what you're capable of if he tries anything." AJ said, "You don't have to worry." She said as Punk's mind was put at ease by that, for now anyway.

Punk watched as she yawned and smiled, "Tired?" He asked her.

"So tired." She nodded, "I just want to pretend today never happened. Wake up tomorrow with a new start." She said, standing up as Punk stood up to, cupping the back of Bradley's head and leaning down to kiss his little forehead as AJ smiled.

"Today is already forgotten." He said, leaning down and pressing a kiss against her lips.

Their fight ended up with mutual understanding. They'd both done wrong and both agreed, with the advice of Punk's mom that life was too short to be fighting. There was no more angst and no more need for fighting. They were caught up in everyone else who had wronged them, that they forgot their marriage was just about them two, and they always had one another. That was the way it was always gonna be. She was sure they'd go on to have many fights, but all they done was help them learn and grow stronger.

"So… on a scale from one to ten, how tired are you?" Punk asked, walking up the stairs behind her as she carried Bradley in her arms.

"Hmm." She smiled to herself, "Why don't you go on into our room and wait, and I'll decide whilst I put him down." She said, reaching the top of the stairs as he nodded, heading into their bedroom as AJ went on into Bradley's room to put his little sleeping body down into his cot.

His hand was tangled in her hair as she put him down, silently wincing as his little fingers pulled all the way through it until she was free.

She spent five minutes saying goodnight to him, tucking his blanket over him and making sure he was settled, and then she headed into her own room.

She full expected Punk to be sitting up waiting on her, but she in fact seen him lying on their bed in his boxers, fast asleep on his back. She smiled and walked over to him, brushing her hand over his hair as he suddenly awoke and gave her a fright as she gasped and put her hand on her heart.

"Punk!" She hissed.

"You think I'd fall asleep?" He laughed, swinging his legs around and pulling her into him, "Can't get out of it that easily." He smiled, pulling her into him as she laughed, pressing her lips against his, kissing down his body and dropping to her knees in front of him, pulling his boxers down as he lifted his hips to help her out.

"And here I was thinking I had that night off." She whispered, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him lovingly.

"You gotta go to work every night, baby." He smirked as she smiled, wrapping her mouth around him and bobbing her head up and down on him, "Fuck yeah, that feels good, babe." He moaned, placing his hand at the back of her head to guide her through his own needs, "Your mouth feels so good." He moaned.

She spent the next few minutes using her mouth on him until he pulled her up and stripped her clothes from her, pulling her back onto the bed with him on top of her as she fell atop of him and began kissing him again, their naked bodies touching happily as he began kissing her neck whilst she sat back up from him, straddling his hips and taking his length, lowering herself onto him as she sunk right down on him, collapsing over his body once she had full taken him in.

"Feels better every god damn time." Punk moaned, beginning to thrust up into her as she smirked, leaning her forehead against his and cupping his cheeks.

"I love you." Was all she could whisper whilst she enjoyed the pure bliss of him taking care of her like he always did.

* * *

A few weeks later things had calmed down and it was Punk's birthday. As far as his birthday went, he was working and probably coming home to a cake with a few candles and a big hug from his daughter and son. That was good enough for him, nothing could beat it. But what he didn't know, was while AJ was at home she was putting up banners and balloons and getting the place ready for the surprise birthday party she was throwing for Punk. Not that there were many people coming to make it an extravagent party, just their friends, Al, Punk's mom (who AJ was hesitant about asking but just went with what she felt was right) and a few other friends and neighbours.

She'd seen Punk this morning, served him up a birthday breakfast with Joni's help until Bradley's watchful eye, but she told him no presents until later on tonight, which he was completely ok with. He wasn't used to celebrating his birthday the way he had been with AJ the past few years, she made such a fuss over him and although he didn't find it necessary, he did enjoy it.

Punk got home that night around 6pm, walking in the door to their house and rolling his shoulders back. As much as you wouldn't think, the skate park lock up shift was a complete nightmare. He hung up his zipper on the edge of the stair banister and entered the living room with no thought, almost having a heart attack when a dozen faces jumped out at him, banners and balloons everywhere, Dean popping a streamer in his direction as he laughed.

"What the hell is all of this?" He laughed a little as Joni ran up to him, running into his arms as he lifted her up.

"It's a party for you." She said, "It's for your birthday!" She cheered as Punk smiled, kissing her cheek as AJ appeared with Bradley in her arms, swinging from her side.

"Happy birthday, babe." AJ smiled, as he wrapped his other arm around his wife and son, kissing her on the head.

"You didn't have to do this." He said.

"Yeah I did." AJ smiled, "We'll go get your presents." She said as Joni jumped down from her father's arms, allowing him to go socialise with friends who had came, getting hugs and presents from them all whilst AJ wandered off with Joni to get the presents. He spotted his mom sitting down on the couch at the edge, a gift bag at her feet and a glass of something in her hand. He was glad she came. Surprised at how glad he actually was.

"Hey." He said, walking over to her after greeting the rest of his friends, "I'm glad you came." He said, sitting down next to her whilst the rest of the people spoke with each other. The past few weeks they had just been having a few conversations per week, easing into their relationship slowly.

"I won't stay long. I don't want to be a burden to you and your friends." She said, "But AJ invited me, she let me come earlier actually so I could see Bradley and Joni. I gave them some presents too, I hope you don't mind." She said as he shook his head.

"I don't. But you didn't have to do that." He said, "That was sweet of you."

"I can't get enough of them. They're little darlings." She said, "Oh, before I forget." She said, lifting the bag and handing it to him, "I've missed a lot of these and I'm sorry, and I know that this won't make up for it but I'm hoping it will help." She said, handing him the bag as he opened it, taking out the envelope and opening it up.

"You… you didn't have to do this." He shook his head at the amount of cash she had put in his card, also noticing a bit of paper in the bag, reaching for it and seeing it was a confirmation letter for reservations at a hotel in Puerto Rico.

"AJ told me it was too much when I asked her a holiday that you'd like to go on. But I told her I'd missed way too many of them to be caring about the price. I want you to take your family on holiday and have a good time." She said as he smiled.

"I don't think I can accept this." Punk admitted. It was way too much for just an ordinary birthday.

"You can, and you will." Wendy said.

"Thank you." Punk smiled, "You really didn't have to give me all of this."

"I feel like I did." Wendy said, "We're doing ok, aren't we?" She asked. She was surprised at how well things were actually going, probably cause they were taking things slowly.

"Yeah, we're doing just fine." Punk said, watching a she smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her cheek sweetly. He was really glad she was here, and completely overwhelmed by her generosity towards himself, his kids and his full family.

The party went on and presents were opened, especially the ones from Joni and AJ as well as his friends, there was also cake but above everything, he was at home with the people he loved and cared about. It was wonderful.

* * *

Eventually everyone did clear, and the kids were fast asleep in bed, leaving AJ and Punk in the living room themselves clearing up.

"So are you happy with all your presents?" AJ asked, holding a black trash bag as she put in empty paper plates and different rubbish lying around whilst Punk gathered up the bottles and glasses.

"Yeah, did you see how much money my mom put in my card? And the holiday?" He said.

"I know. I told her it was too much." AJ shook her head with a smile.

"So… are you two getting along?" He smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded with a smile, "She's really sweet. I asked her to come over earlier, to see the kids." AJ said, "She gave them presents too." She said.

"She said." Punk nodded, "I'm really glad she was here." He said as AJ smiled over to him.

"I do have one last present for you." She said, placing down the trash bag as he grinned.

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked, looking over at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Second last present." She said as he nodded, "Give me two minutes." She said, dashing away out of the living room as Punk waited eagerly. He was expecting her to come back in in her underwear or a sexy outfit or perhaps no clothes or underwear at all, but instead, she came back in holding a furry creature in her arms. He was so confused as to what it even was.

"AJ, what is that?" He pointed and backed away a little.

"It's a dog!" AJ cheered, "I rescued him from the pound. You always said you wanted a dog." She said, having had the dog in a little made up bed box in their bedroom for the past few hours. She'd been secretly checking on him every now and then throughout the party.

"Yeah. I said I wanted a dog not a bat. And… what's up with it's teeth?" Punk shook his head with horror.

"Punk!" AJ shouted, "You said you always wanted a dog when you were a kid. And he kept coming over to me when I went looking for some." She said, "His name is Larry and he's very friendly." She said, patting the dogs head as she held him like a baby.

"He's so ugly." Punk said, beginning to walk over to the dog who looked up at him with sad eyes, tearing his heart.

"He is not. He's going to be loved." She smiled, looking up at him and feeling like she'd got it wrong, "Oh, god… did you want a big dog? A white one? I don't know… I thought you'd like that he looked…. Abnormal." She smiled, "I can take him back and we can look for another one and-"

"No. Don't take him back." Punk said, scratching the dog behind his ear, "Larry, huh?" He looked down at the dog, "You're not so bad." He said as AJ smiled, "And I have always wanted a dog."

"I remember you said you always wanted one when you were out on the streets. So I figured he'd make a good birthday present." She said.

"Well… I think he'll fit into the family just fine." Punk smiled, coming round to the little dog the more and more he looked at it's little scrunched up, growling face.

"Yeah?" AJ smiled as Punk nodded, clapping the dog who happily curled up in AJ's arms. He did look a little on the scruffy side, but so did Punk. He sorta digged him. At first he got a fright and wondered why on earth he looked the way he did, but now he didn't want him to change. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but a few minutes after.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	56. Vacation

**Vacation**

* * *

A few weeks later and Punk and AJ were putting his mother's birthday present to good use, and were on a week long vacation to Puerto Rico, the exact place they went on their honeymoon. When Wendy asked AJ for advice as to some place Punk would like, she could only hint here. She knew how much Punk loved it, and it would be the first time taking both kids with them. It felt great to get away for a week.

Bradley was napping under the shade, lying on a sun bed in just a diaper. It had only took a day for AJ to realise she was one of those mothers. One of those mothers that slapped sun cream on their children every five minutes, and made sure they were drinking enough and eating plenty. But she wasn't ashamed. She just cared.

She lay beside her son, only lying more in the sun in a black bikini, her eyes closed as she listened to Punk and Joni in the pool near by. The villa was perfect for them. It was private and secluded.

"You need to do it at the same time." Punk said, standing in the shallow end of the pool near where AJ was sunbathing. He was trying his best to teach Joni how to swim, but she was having some difficulty.

"But I can't." Joni struggled as Punk held her up. She was either just using her arms, or just using her legs, she hadn't mastered how to do both yet, and kept floating underneath the water.

"Yes, you can." Punk said, "If you can do jumping jacks you can swim." He said, holding her afloat, "Go, kick your legs and move your arms." He said as she continued to just kick her legs with no arm movement, "Remember you arms." He said as Joni began moving her arms too.

She hadn't even noticed that Punk had let her go and she was staying afloat on her own and swimming by herself. She turned to her side and realised her father was a few centimetres away and smiled, "I'm doing it!" She cheered as AJ opened her eyes and smiled, sitting up and watching.

"Way to go, Jo!" AJ smiled as she watched Joni swim by herself.

"I'm really doing it." Joni said with excitement as Punk smiled.

"See, told you." Punk said proudly, "Ok, Bradley is next pass me him down." He turned to AJ with a smirk as AJ shook her head.

"I don't think so." AJ laughed, lying back down on the sun bed, her skin glowing in the sun, tanning even more whilst Punk on the other hand was just burning.

"C'mon, he has a little ring to float in. You think I'm gonna let him drown?" He shook his head and pulled himself out of the pool whilst Joni swam around, finally getting the hang of the swimming technique.

AJ smiled as she looked at her husband, watching him run his hand through his wet hair, his body dripping wet, his swim shorts hanging loose around his waist, showing off his perfectly chiselled hip dents and V-line.

"He's sleeping." AJ said, "Don't wake him." She said, turning to Bradley who lay on his back on the sun chair fast asleep under an umbrella.

"Well then he can wake up. I don't want him to miss the water." He said.

"We have all week." AJ replied.

"And I want to make the most of it." Punk said, lifting up Bradley from the chair, "I'm putting him in his swim suit." He said, walking away into the villa as AJ just rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later he emerged with an awoken Bradley in his little swimsuit, swinging from his hip, "Ok, little guy. Let's do this." He said, placing the flat-able ring in the water and placing Bradley in the little seat in the middle of it.

"Be careful!" AJ snapped worriedly, sitting up and watching her son carefully as Punk turned around to her slowly.

"Calm down, crazy." He said, sliding back into the pool and pushing Bradley around the water in his ring as the biggest smile appeared on his face, a few squeals leaving his mouth as he realised this was something different and interesting. The feeling of the water and the feeling of floating around was causing him to giggle, which made Punk smile, "Yeah, is that fun? You like this?"

"Oh, he likes it." AJ smiled cheerfully, clasping her hands together, listening to Bradley laugh like never before, "Oh my god." She said, getting to her feet and grabbing the camera.

"Oh, AJ no pictures." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." AJ said, "I'm not taking any of you." She said, snapping a few pictures of Joni and Bradley. They were both so happy and she loved seeing her family like this. It was so good to be away and disconnected from the world.

"Are you gonna come in?" Punk smirked as he looked up at his wife. It was hard to stay cool around her incredible body when the kids were here. Her bikini was as simple as simple could get, but man did she wear it well.

"Oh, no I don't swim." She shook her head, walking away and putting her camera back in the bag.

"Please mom!" Joni begged, "Please come in." Joni said.

"No. I'm not much of a swimmer." She shook her head, sitting back down on the sun bed as Punk rolled his eyes.

"I wish you weren't a drama queen." He sighed, getting out of the pool and walking towards her.

"Punk, I mean it." AJ warned seriously whilst Bradley stayed floating around in his little rubber ring chair happily, Joni floating beside and pushing him around cheerfully as he giggled.

"C'mon, don't be a bore." He said, picking her up around the waist.

"No, Punk. I'm serious. Don't!" She shouted trying to get out of his grip.

"C'mon. Lighten up." Punk laughed, coming near the edge of the pool.

"No… No, Punk I can't swim!" She exclaimed as Punk dropped her in the pool, placing his hands in his head as he realised what she had just said.

"Shit." He panicked, realising he'd thrown her into the deep end, jumping in and getting a hold of her, bringing her up to surface as she gripped onto him for dear life and shivered.

"Why did you do that?" She spat, nevertheless holding onto him tightly as he smiled a little.

"I didn't know you couldn't swim." He said, trying not to laugh.

"Well now you know, let me out." She said.

"I got you." He smiled, kissing her wet cheek as she just smiled, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of it all.

"I know you do." She whispered with a smile, feeling him pull her over to the shallow end.

"Here, you can stand here." He told her as she stood safely with a smile, her attention captured by Joni and Bradley who was happily floating together, "Remember when we came here on our honeymoon, and I said it'd be great to come back here with Joni, and another baby?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Visions can come true, I guess." She smiled, "They're both so happy." She smiled, "I'm really glad your mom done this for us." She smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, things are going really good with us." He nodded. Throughout the past few weeks he had been visiting his mother and vice versa. Things were still getting taken slowly, but the progress was good and Punk felt himself getting attached to the woman very quickly.

"They are. Everything is going ok." She said, "Did I tell you that Chris might be moving state to work in another office?" She asked as he smiled.

"As if I already wasn't happy enough." Punk smiled, "Good riddance." He said.

"And Kirin hasn't showed face, maybe she's gone back to wherever it was she came from too." She said.

"Maybe." Punk nodded, "Or maybe she's lurking. Seems like she was keen to stick around."

"Well even if she does, she has nothing on us." AJ said as Joni swam over to them with Bradley too.

"I'm hungry." Joni said whilst Bradley continued to giggle and splash his hands off the water. He was so fascinated and excited about all these new feelings and surroundings.

"You wanna get some lunch?" AJ asked as Joni nodded, "What about you, cheeky?" She pinched Bradley's cheek softly, "You hungry?" She smiled as he just splashed his hands off the water, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." She said as they got out of the pool and headed into the villa for some lunch.

* * *

Later that night after a fun day relaxing and in the kids case, splashing around the pool, they headed out for dinner. Going on vacation with family was never something AJ or Punk even imagined happening in the future, but now that it was happening it all felt right.

They had dinner and walked along the strip by the beach, on the pavement just up from the sand, the little lights leading the way down the path. Bradley was in his stroller, being pushed by AJ whilst Joni was on Punk's shoulders.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Punk asked AJ who looked like she had a lot going through her head.

"Oh, nothing." AJ shook her head, "Just… I know my parents were from here. That's about the only thing I know about them." AJ said, "They could have lived around here, or… one of these restaurants could have been their local… I just… my mind wanders." She shook her head.

"You're allowed to think about them." He said.

"I know, I just… I never knew them, I have nothing to think of." She said, "I wish I could remember them, just so I could have names and faces to think about. But I have nothing." She said as Punk slowly let Joni down from his shoulders, watching her run on ahead but not too far.

"Are you ok?" He asked more seriously.

"Don't make a fuss." AJ said, "I just think about them from time to time." She told him simply.

"Maybe you could find relatives of theirs." He suggested.

"I don't think they had any? And if they did, why didn't they take me in instead of putting me in care?" She asked, "What happened to us?" She laughed a little, "We were so anti parents." She said as he smiled.

"Things change." He said, "You don't have to think about them sadly. They died loving each other. What your dad done for your mom, I would have done the same for you."

"And left Joni and Bradley with no one?" She asked seriously.

"I think it'd just be instinct to save you if you were in a burning house, April." He said, "We got good people around us who would make sure Joni and Bradley were ok." He said confidently.

"But clearly I never." She said, "I just wanna see a picture… anything, just to put my mind at ease." She said, "What was it like… seeing what your mother looked like for the first time?" She asked curiously.

"It was weird. Still trying to get used to it." He admitted, "But it felt better to know I knew what she looked like. She wasn't just this blank figure in my mind that I hated anymore." He said, "I'm sure we can try and find a picture for you."

"How?" AJ said.

"Maybe go back to your old care. They had pictures of me and Kirin in Joni's files… remember?" He said as she nodded, remembering.

"I'm not sure I wanna go back there." She admitted, "Will I even still be on their records?"

"Yeah. I think so." Punk said, "I'll come with you. It won't be that scary." He said.

"Not if you're there." She smiled as Joni ran up to them both.

"Can I have ice-cream now? Look! There's a van just there." She pointed in front of her to the ice cream truck sitting bumped up on the pavement.

"Yeah, alright." Punk smiled, lifting her up.

"We'll just stay here, get Bradley a cone." AJ said, sitting down on bench close to the truck, turning the stroller into her so she could see her son, smiling as he sat in his little shorts and t-shirt, tiny baby cap over his head.

"Ok." Punk nodded, heading over to the van and standing in line with Joni still in his arms, "What do you want?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I know I want a con but I don't know what ice-cream." She admitted, "Chocolate." She said.

"That was quick." He laughed.

"It looks good." Joni admitted as she seen the different flavours of ice-cream presented at the front of the truck.

Just as they were waiting, Punk's attention kept getting drawn to a crowd of men brawling outside a pub. He thought nothing of it. He figured it was just some drunks messing around, you got them anywhere. He talked away to Joni to make sure she didn't catch her eye on it.

He was just about to order the ice-cream when a loud bang echo'd through the street, causing Joni to jump, holding her shoulder immediately and burying her head into his neck. He watched as the people around him gasped and looked around, and he immediately ditched the truck and headed over to his worried wife.

"What was that?" AJ shook her head as Punk turned around, looking over to the group of men that were brawling, one collapsed on the ground and another being tackled down by other men.

"C'mon, let's just go back to the villa." He said as AJ nodded, looking at Joni who started to cry into Punk, "It's ok, baby. It was just a bang." He said, kissed her head, "You're ok." He promised her, but she continued to hold her lightly scarred shoulder.

* * *

"Is she ok?" AJ asked, waiting outside Joni's room which Punk just came out of.

"Yeah. She's asleep." Punk nodded, "And here I was thinking here would be a good place to live." He shook his head as they entered their bedroom, "She must have just thought of that night with Joey." He shook his head.

"Poor baby." AJ sighed, "It's so scary." She said as Punk nodded.

"We're safe up here." He told her with confidence. Their villa was a bit up from the sea-front where everything usually took place. It was shielded and had security. There was nothing for them to worry about but of course AJ still did.

Joni cried all the way until Punk put her into bed. He told her with all honesty that she was completely fine. It was just a loud noise, and it was nothing to be scared of, with that and his soft touch against her cheek, she managed to fall asleep.

"I can never even think of Joey for what he done to her." Punk said, sitting down on the edge of their bed as AJ closed the door over and folded her arms.

"Well he'll be rotting away in prison. You don't have to think about him." She said, sitting down next to him and leaning into him, "You'll always protect us." She said.

"Yeah? Well situations like tonight, the wrong types of people get hurt, people who don't even know what is going on. Just like Joni was hurt." He shook his head.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that."

"I should have took the bullet." Punk said, "He shouldn't have missed me."

"No one should have taken any bullets. What happened was tragic. Whether it was you or Joni, it was still going to tear me apart. But she's fine. She held on and she's ok. You can't keep thinking back to that night and playing out different scenarios. It's over." She said.

"It can't be over." He said, "Not until Joey is gone. For good." He turned to her.

"Him in prison isn't enough for you?" AJ said as Punk just shook his head.

"No. Joni jumps everytime she hears a bang. She has a huge scar on her shoulder which constantly reminds her of how hurt she was. I can't let that go." He said.

"I didn't become your probation officer to have you commit more crimes, Punk. This is over. Joey is in prison and will be for the next upcoming years." She said.

"What if I told you I knew people in the same prison as him? Friends who owe me one." He said as AJ took her hand from his arm and stood up.

"Cut it out." She spat, "I don't like when you do this." She said.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Go full on street kid mode. Like you were raised by wolves. Leave it be." She spat, "It's done." She told him, walking away as he collapsed back on the bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	57. Two Sets

**Two Sets**

* * *

Punk and AJ got home a week later from vacation. Punk had dropped the conversation topic about Joey since the night Joni had got upset from the Puerto Rican street incident. He knew he'd really crossed the line and upset AJ, so he dropped it and apologised so they could enjoy the rest of their week.

"Jo, don't give Larry any food from your plate." AJ said from the kitchen, having spotted Joni dropping parts of her dinner down to the small dog who was hovering around the table. Punk's mom had kept an eye on him whilst they were on vacation and he was so happy to see his owners back.

"But why not? He looks hungry." Joni said.

"He gets his own dinner. You'll make him sick." AJ said. It was sad having to get back to normality after a relaxing week away. Having to go back to work and house duties, but a part of her was glad to be back in her own bed.

"When is dad home?" Joni asked curiously.

"Soon." AJ said, looking at the clock, "Anytime now actually." She said, drying her hands on the dish towel and walking over to her children. Bradley was sat up in his high chair, already finished dinner and ready for his bath.

"Why is granny looking after us tonight?" Joni asked curiously, having heard her mother tell her earlier that Wendy was keeping an eye on them both for a few hours tonight.

"Because me and dad are going out for a little bit, we won't be long." She said.

"Granny has never looked after us before." Joni pointed out.

"I know, but you love visiting her." AJ said, lifting Bradley from his high chair.

"I know she makes nice soup." Joni said, finishing off her dinner, "Done!" She cheered like she had finished a race.

"Alright, let's get you both for a bath." She said as Joni ran ahead and upstairs, AJ following with Bradley just as Punk came through the door.

"Hey." He smiled as Bradley waved his arms out at the appearance of his father, "Hi little guy." He smiled, scooping Bradley from AJ's arms and giving his son a tight hug, "Bath time, is it?" He turned to AJ who nodded.

"Now that you're here actually, you could do the honors and bath them whilst I get dressed." She said, "Bradley through pineapple at me earlier and it's left a mark." She looked down at her t-shirt.

"Ok." Punk said, "My mom said she'd be round about seven." He said, walking up the stairs as AJ followed.

"You sure you're ok about her watching them? I mean… she's never watched them alone." She said.

"I trust her." Punk said, "Plus, she loves them." He shrugged, "We trusted her enough to watch Larry when we went on vacation."

"Larry is a dog." AJ put her hands on her hips.

"A dog that we love." He grinned, "She'll be fine with them. They'll be in bed anyway and we won't be gone long." He said as AJ just nodded.

"You're right. I'm just being paranoid." She shook her head, leaning up and kissing his cheek, "I won't be long." She announced, heading away into their bedroom and closing the door.

"Jo, c'mon let's go, bath time!" He announced, heading into Bradley's nursery, settling him down in his cot for a moment so he could go run them both a bath. At this stage, he and AJ just bathed them together. Bradley was still just a baby and it was much easier to get it done at once than running two baths for them.

"I'm coming." Joni rushed, running into the bathroom with her pyjamas in her hand, sitting them over the radiator as she began to strip whilst Punk collected Bradley, getting him out of his clothes and diaper and sitting him in the bath with his sister.

"I want bubbles!" Joni shouted as Punk rolled his eyes.

"Watch your brother." He said, walking out of the bathroom and into he and AJ's bedroom where AJ was standing just in her panties, quickly covering her hands over her chest.

"Punk." She shrieked.

"What?" He shook his head at her dramatic ways, "I was squeezing them whilst I fucked you last night." He pointed as she rolled her eyes, "Bubbles?"

"Top shelf in the cabinet." She said as he nodded, walking away into their bathroom in their room and getting the bottle, "I still need my privacy." She scolded, continuing to cover herself, "What if you sent Joni in to get them? Or what if when Bradley is older and he sees you just bursting into our room, he thinks he should do the same." She said.

"Are you done?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm done." She said.

"Good." He smiled cheerfully, leaving the room and closing the door as she muttered under her breath, "Ok, here we go." He opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the bath as Joni grinned whilst Bradley looked curiously as the bubbles began to form.

"When will you be home?" Joni asked as Punk began washing Bradley with a wash cloth, getting his back and his little arms. He sat quite happily allowing him to do so.

"Not late." Punk said, "But late enough for you to be in bed." He said.

"Where are you going?" Joni asked curiously whilst Punk began lathering her hair with shampoo.

"Well, you know how AJ and I grew up in care?" He asked her as she nodded, "Well we're going to the care that AJ grew up in." He said.

"Why?" Joni asked curiously.

"Well she wants to know some things about her parents, and we're gonna try to see if the care still has her records." He said as Joni nodded.

"Didn't they die?" She asked without hesitation, tilting her head back as Punk placed his had over her eyes and poured the jug of water over her hair, rinsing out the shampoo all the while Bradley sat playing with the rubber ducks and throwing them around.

"Yeah, they did." Punk said, "She just wants to know what they looked like." He said as Joni nodded.

"So if your mom is here where is your dad?" Joni asked and Punk stiffened a little.

"I don't know." Punk said truthfully, "And I don't want to know." He said.

"Why?" Joni asked.

"He wasn't a nice man." He said.

"Was he bad?" Joni asked in a whisper as Punk nodded.

"Yeah." Punk said turthfully.

"But you said you'd never want your mom if she came back, and now you do." Joni pointed out as Punk went back to Bradley, washing his little amount of hair and rinsing the shampoo.

"It's different." Punk said, "My mom explained everything to me. My dad… he's better off staying gone." He said as Joni just nodded.

* * *

"They're both in bed." AJ announced, shutting the living room door over as she stood in the hallway with Punk and Wendy, "Bradley is teething so if he wakes there's medicine in the cabinet above the cooker, he normally just wants a cuddle but if he's that bad give him the medicine." AJ said as Wendy nodded, "We shouldn't be long." She said.

"Ok. I'm sure I can hold the fort for a few hours." Wendy smiled, "Don't worry."

"Thanks for this." Punk nodded to her.

"Hey, it's what grandmothers are for." She smiled, "On you go." She nodded as Punk and AJ left the house.

The care was in walking distance so they walked side by side along the pavement, "Why were you treating her like she's never looked after a baby before?" He asked stupidly as AJ turned to him.

"I'll leave you to figure that one out on your own, Punk." AJ said.

"Just because she never took care of me doesn't mean she doesn't know how to do it." He said, "You probably made her feel really small there." He said.

"I just told her where Bradley's medicine was." AJ said defensively, "And what babies do you think she's cared for?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Sorry." He said, "I just feel bad for her, I feel like when she's around the kids she gets upset, not just because she's missed some of their life but because she missed what I was like at that age."

"Well she shouldn't have gave you away then, should she?" She turned to him as he raised his eyebrows, "Sorry." She shook her head, "Don't listen to me, I'm rambling and saying stupid stuff because I'm nervous." She said.

"Is that why you had a hissy fit when I walked in on you earlier?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well yes, but you should start knocking." She said.

"You're my wife and it's my bedroom." He said, "No I shouldn't." He laughed, "Everything will be fine." He took her hand and squeezed it.

"What if they don't even have any pictures of them?" She asked, "Did you ever see pictures of your mom and… of your mom?" She asked.

"No, but only because I didn't want to." Punk said, "They will have." He said, "If they don't have pictures maybe they'll have some other information, or some information on other relatives. Because… if your mom and dad were… dead-"

"Oh, don't tread lightly." AJ spat.

"Ok, if they were dead and you were in the car like you said… who put you in care?" He asked.

"Social services I assumed." She shrugged.

"What if it was another family member?" He asked, "You aren't gonna go here and walk away with nothing. Trust me." He said as she just sighed.

"I hope not." She said. She was desperate for anything. Just some sort of information on her parents. Now that she'd seen Punk adapt to his own mother, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She knew she could never have that, but she at least wanted some information, some faces to think of when she thought of her mom and dad. She didn't even know where they were buried.

* * *

They both arrived at the care AJ had grown up in. It was still as dark and gloomy as AJ remembered, and she swore it was the same receptionist.

"Can I help you both?" The old woman asked.

"Yeah… I called, my name is April Mendez… well it was." She said feeling Punk nudge her. She was a Brooks now, "I grew up here. I wanted to know if my files were still on record." She said.

"Just one second." The receptionist said, walking away into the back room as Punk exchanged glances to AJ who stood worriedly.

AJ watched as another older woman walked through the door, "When you called I looked them out." The woman smiled.

"Mrs Hatty?" She smiled, looking on at the woman who used to take care of her corridor, watching her nod with a smile.

"Come with me. And call me Elanor." She insisted, walking away down the hall as AJ and Punk followed. Nothing had changed about the place which scared AJ, not even the staff, it brought back horrible thoughts of being alone and afraid with no one. Even Punk seen it as a dark place. The care he grew up in at least had some colour on the walls.

"Take a seat." Elanor said, walking into a private boardroom, sitting the files down on the desk as AJ and Punk sat down across from her, "Why are you here, April?"

"I just… I want to know if you have anything about my parents, or any other relatives I might have." She said.

"If I did, don't you think I would have given you it when you left?" She asked as AJ's face dropped.

"You don't have anything?" AJ asked sadly.

"Oh, no… I do." Elanor smiled, "I was going to give you them when you left, but you were gone before I could even say goodbye."

"Can you blame her? This place is a dump." Punk said as AJ turned to him, "What?" He shrugged as AJ turned back around to Elanor.

"So you have some things about my parents?" She asked as Elanor slid the folder along, "I'm going to make myself a coffee, would you like anything?" She asked curiously as AJ just shook her head, "I'm not asking you." She pointed to Punk, "You're cheeky." She grinned a little, walking out of the room as AJ smiled.

"She's weird." Punk said.

"She's sweet." AJ said, "I don't want to open this." She said worriedly, turning to him as he took the folder and slid it along to himself, opening it up as AJ couldn't help lean in a she pushed it into the middle.

"You were a cute little thing." He smiled as he seen some pictures of her when she was young, "Nice pig tails." He smiled, handing her a picture.

"We didn't come here to admire my childhood hair do's, Punk. Keep flicking." She told him as he flicked through the folder, "Wait!" She exclaimed, taking out her birth certificate which she seen her parents name on, "Jose and Carla." AJ said with a small smile as Punk was staring out the second piece of paper.

"Uh… AJ." Punk tapped her as she turned away from the birth certificate and looked down at the piece of paper Punk was pointing to.

"Adoption papers?" She shook her head, "Coleen and James." She read the names on the paper as Elanor came back into the room with a coffee, "Hey… why is there adoption papers in my folder?" She asked as Elanor sat back down, both Punk and AJ staring at her.

"You were adopted." Elanor said as AJ shook her head.

"So who is-"

"Jose and Carla..." She grabbed the birth certificate, "These are your real parents." She said, taking the adoption papers, "Coleen and James, they adopted you." She said.

"So who died?" Punk asked.

"Coleen and James." Elanor said.

"So my-"

"Your real parents are still out there." Elanor nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: More drama! Hip Hip Hooray! More coming soon: Has Punk really forgotten about Joey? Will AJ try and contact her real parents? How will Punk and Wendy's relationship grow? How are the guys getting on, update on Seth/Carmella and Dean/?**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.**


	58. Dealing With It

**Dealing With It**

* * *

"April, slow down." Punk said, trying his best to keep up with AJ's fast pace as she walked along the pathway out of the care centre, "April!" He said more sternly as she stopped and turned to him, "You can't just run away from something like that."

"Yeah? Well that is exactly what I'm doing." She told him, "I wasn't wanted the first time round that I had parents, the second time round the parents who actually wanted me, who loved me and wanted to raise me, they died. You tell me how that is fair." She said.

"I know it sucks. I get it. It isn't fair. But that's life."

"That's your solution? It's life so I should just accept it?" She asked.

"You don't have a choice." Punk told her, "I thought you'd be happy to know your parents are out there." He said.

"My parents died." AJ said, "Those people didn't want me. They aren't my parents." She said.

"Don't you want to find out some information about them? I know you. I know you too well. We're gonna go home and you're gonna insist you don't care, and then a week later you're gonna tell me you want to know." He said, "You don't have to be stubborn all the time." He smiled a little.

"I just wanted a picture of my parents." She cried as he frowned, "I just wanted something to remember them, and now I'm told they weren't even my real parents." She shook her head as he pulled her into him tightly.

"I know." He said, rubbing her back soothingly, "Maybe your real parents gave you up because of a reason. Look at me… my mom, her reason was pretty valid, don't you think?" He looked down at her, "You were a baby. Anything could have happened. Maybe they gave you to a better family because it was better for you." He said. He was a lot more sympathetic towards parents who put their children in care, at least the ones who had legitimate reasons like his mother.

"What do I do?" AJ sighed, "If they gave me away… why would they want to see me now?" She asked, looking up at him.

"A lot of years have gone by since then." He said, "They might not have been told that your adoptive parents died." He said, "Maybe they've split or maybe something else has happened… we don't know. We know nothing." He said, "It's what you want. Do you want to see them?"

"I don't know." AJ cried, "I just want to go home to my babies." AJ said as he nodded.

"Ok." He whispered, kissing her head softly, "This place isn't going anywhere. We can always come back and get those documents if you decide that you want to find them." He said as AJ just nodded, "I don't imagine at this day and age that it'll be hard to track them down." He said.

"I just want to go home." She said as he nodded, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned into him, setting on foot to go home.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Wendy asked after seeing AJ and Punk come home, only hearing AJ head straight on upstairs. She had occupied herself in front of the TV all night, the kids were good and hadn't stirred once.

"She'll be fine." Punk nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"You wouldn't mind having the kids tomorrow night? I think I'm gonna take AJ out with our friends. Get her out the house. She'll have a lot on her mind." He said.

"That's a good idea." Wendy smiled. She was very proud of her son for the wonderful gentleman he had become. She had to admit, all these years she wondered what he would have turned out like coming from a father of such, but biology meant nothing, he was smart, loyal, sweet and kind. Of course she didn't know much about his street days, but he loved his wife and he loved his children, that was enough for her to see him for who he was.

"I don't know what to say to her. I mean… it's her decision if she wants to find her real parents." He said.

"Just be there for her." Wendy said, "It might be hard for her. She might want to find them but at the same time… who the hell wants to find the parents that gave you away?" She said, "She'll be torn by what's right and what she wants." She said.

"I felt the exact same way but now you're here I don't." Punk said, "I mean… her parents could have gave her away because of reasons like you had when you gave me up." He said, "I don't want her to hate them when she doesn't know what's gone on."

"And I thought you were the guy that hated parents who gave their kids away." Wendy smirked folding her arms.

"Well… I guess you changed my perspective." He said, "I would never give my kid away, don't get me wrong, no matter what shit I was going through, I would never give Joni or Bradley over to someone else." He said as Wendy looked down at the ground, "But I can finally understand now." He said.

"You're a good father." Wendy smiled, "Those children adore you." She smiled, "They're very lucky." She said as Punk smiled.

"I try." He said, "You'll be ok to watch them then?" He asked.

"Of course." Wendy smiled excitedly, "I'd love to have them over for the night. I can even make them dinner." She said, getting carried away, "If that's alright." She said.

"I think Joni would really like that. She likes when you cook for her." He grinned, "And Bradley isn't the fussiest little guy either." He said.

"Great." Wendy smiled, "I'll set up my spare bed." She said as Punk smiled.

"Thank you." He said.

* * *

The next night AJ agreed to going out with Punk, Carmella and the rest of the guys. She figured she still needed time to take in this new news about her second set of parents. Her real parents. It was something she could decide the outcome of in just a nights sleep.

The kids had gone off to Punk's mom's happily. She was so excited to look after them for the night and had everything ready.

"She ok?" Dean asked, sitting next to Punk in a local club, Seth sitting across with Enzo whilst AJ and Carmella stood at the bar for the second round of drinks.

"She says she is." Punk said, "I don't know. I think all this time it's sort of comforted her that her parents died." He said as they all raised their eyebrows, "You know, so it's not like she was put into care because they didn't want her." He said as they all nodded, "But now she's found out that she was unwanted by her real parents." He shrugged, "It's gotta suck."

"Well she's in the right clan." Seth said, "She'll be ok." He said with confidence.

"I know. I just don't like seeing her so upset." He said.

"You still thinking about Joey?" Dean asked. Of course when Punk got back from vacation with his family, he told his friends about his thoughts about Joey, and still not being able to feel like it was over. They of course thought he was being stupid. The man was in prison. What else did he want? But then they all figured it out.

"Yeah." Punk said, "As long as he's still breathing I'm still thinking of what he done." Punk said.

"Well you can't do that to yourself." Enzo said, "He's rotting in prison and will be for the next ten plus years." He said, "You just gotta let it go."

"We got friends inside that I could talk to and-"

"Punk." Dean said sternly, "You gotta drop it, man."

"Was it any of your daughter's he shot?" Punk shot back at them all, "No. I could have lost Joni." He spat.

"But you didn't." Seth said, "You're always telling us not to say what if this and what if that, so I'm telling you now… stop saying what if. Joni is good." He said.

"I just want him to pay." Punk said.

"He is paying." Enzo said, "Dead, the guilt and pain is gone. He's nothing. Alive and in prison, he has to live with it all every single day. Isn't that better?" He said.

"Didn't think of it like that." Punk admitted, "Alright, fuck… when did you guys become the mature ones?" He raised his eyebrows as AJ and Carmella came back with drinks and sat down. It wasn't until a few minutes where Punk noticed AJ was drinking alcohol.

"What are you doing?" He said, privately whispering in her ear over the music.

"What?" She said.

"You don't normally drink."

"Do you have a problem with me drinking?" She asked him.

"No, you know I don't. You just… don't normally drink." He said.

"Well I felt like it." She shrugged, "You know me, I'll get bored after the first one." She said as he just nodded with a small smile. He never had anything against her drinking. He was open to it, but he knew that she only done it when she was stressed.

* * *

A few hours went by and AJ's apparent one drink turned into endless and Punk could barely control her. She was making Dean look sober, and that was a first. Carmella was drunk too but not as drunk.

"I gotta get her home." Punk admitted, watching AJ dancing with Carmella in the flashing lights, "She's completely wrecked." He said. He felt like he should have done more but he wasn't her father, she was allowed to drink if she wanted to, he just didn't see her drinking that much.

"Why is she so drunk?" Seth shook his head.

"Maybe taking her out was a bad idea." Punk sighed, turning to Dean who was sitting almost falling asleep, "Yo." He smacked him in the back of the head, "Wake up we're going." He said.

"I got a girlfriend." Dean announced as Punk looked at him with confusion, "And she is… she is smoking." He grinned.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "Well in." He said, "But it's hard to believe you when your fly is open, your eyes are shut and you have twenty beer bottles surrounding you." He said, "C'mon." He said, standing up, nodding to Enzo to make sure Dean was ok, wandering his way over to the dance floor and grabbing AJ and Carmella's hand.

"Hey." AJ whined, "What… what are you doing?" She said.

"We gotta get home." He said, pulling them over to the table where Seth collected Carmella in his arms and Punk put on AJ's coat.

"No… I don't wanna go home. I want to party." She wriggled out of the coat and threw it at him as Punk rolled his eyes.

"You guys go. I'll get her." Punk told his friends who nodded.

"No, why are you making them leave?" AJ asked with hazy eyes as she watched her friends leave the club, "Oh, you want some alone time." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and stumbling into his body, "Are you mad with me?" She whispered drunkenly.

"No." Punk said, "But I want to get you home." He said.

"Are you gonna punish me?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No." Punk laughed a little.

"But I want you to." She pouted, "Maybe… maybe the toilets are… maybe the toilets are free." She traced her finger over his chest through his t-shirt as he laughed.

"Sober you would be disgusted with yourself right now." He smiled, "C'mon, it's getting late." He tried to coax her into her coat but she kept resisting.

"I want another drink." She announced, walking away from him and over to the bar as Punk placed his hand over his forehead. He'd never found himself in this position before, yet he'd been here so many times, only… not with AJ.

He followed her and stood beside her at the bar as she ordered another drink, "One more and then we go?" He tried to negotiate.

"Maybe." She grinned, taking her drink and dancing her way over to their table, collapsing down on the soft chair, spilling half of her drink over her when she fell.

"Maybe as in yes or maybe as in no?" He said.

"Maybe as in no." She said, "Come… come sit." She patted the seat next to her. He felt very odd. He wasn't used to her being this drunk. She admitted that she drank maybe one glass of wine per year at the start of their relationship. And tonight it looked like she'd drank her next twenty years worth of drinks.

"I know you've done this because you're worried about your parents and everything that is going on." He said.

"I don't wanna talk about that." She groaned like a child, "No talk about parents" She shook her head, even though the entire night that was all she could think about. It's probably what got her in this state. Punk hadn't intended for this to happen. He thought going out with their friends would be enough to calm her but she'd definitely taken good advantage of the bar, "I want you to touch me." She fell into him as he stiffened.

"Only if we go home." He said.

"No. Here." She said.

"April, we are at a club, I'm not going to touch you." He said to her as she frowned.

"How about I touch you." She placed her hand over his crotch as he took it away. He didn't want her to put him in a situation he couldn't get out of. He also didn't want them to get arrested.

"No. Just… finish up your drink and then we'll go home." He told her.

"Well, well, well." A voice was heard as Punk turned around. Short skirt, smudged mascara, knotted hair. Yep. His ex.

"What are you doing here?" Punk shook his head.

"And you said she wasn't like me." Kirin laughed, "At least I can handle my drink." She said as AJ stood up, wobbling a little and grabbing Punk's shoulder for balance.

"You're a bitch." AJ spat as Punk groaned, "And you're a… you're a slut. Look at you." She spat.

"Look at me?" Kirin laughed, "For once I'm making you look awful." She smiled.

"You're just jealous." AJ said with hazy, half closed eyes, stumbling closer towards her as Punk stood up nervously.

"Kirin, just get out of here." Punk asked, "She's not usually like this and-" He began but AJ had tackled Kirin to the ground. They pulled at each other's hair, and when Punk tried to grab AJ and pull her up, she elbowed him right in the balls, causing him to stumble back a little.

They rolled around on the ground until Punk felt air fill his lungs again, grabbing hold of AJ around the waist and pulling her back more forcefully as he noticed Kirin's lip was bleeding.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Punk spat towards AJ, "You're a fucking mess." He said, helping Kirin up who was wiping her nose and lip.

"Oh, yeah… help her up. Take… take her side." AJ laughed.

"You both need to calm down." Punk stood in between them.

"What she needs is a leash!" Kirin yelled.

"Bite me, bitch!" AJ spat.

"You. Get out of here." Punk spat to Kirin, "Just go." He said as Kirin backed away and disappeared further into the club, "And you, we're going home." He grabbed AJ's coat from the chair and took a hold of her arm.

"You aren't my father!" She yelled, being guided out of the club, her moaning and shouting turning to laughter, "Is daddy mad? Is daddy gonna spank me?" She grinned up at him as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Punk had to survive a full twenty minute walk home of AJ clinging to him and saying the crudest of things, yet some things he did find himself laughing at. He was mad she had swung for Kirin, but Kirin came their way uninvited, and plus, AJ was having a hard time, she wasn't herself, she wasn't used to carrying this much drink. He couldn't be mad with her.

He finally got her home and upstairs, helping her strip out of her clothes as she was way too wrecked to do so herself.

"Can we just sleep naked?" She smiled innocently, sitting in her underwear on the edge of the bed as Punk wandered off into the bathroom to put her clothes in the wash basket, hearing a thud and commotion whilst he done so, "I fell!" AJ shouted as Punk rushed back into the room, looking on at AJ sitting on the ground, having slid off the bed, laughing to herself.

"Fuck it." Punk said to himself, "Alright." He picked her up, pulling the covers back and helping her in, feeling her trying to pull him down with her, but he wasn't gonna take advantage of her drunk state. And he also was a little frightened of her. She was horrifyingly needy.

"Where are my babies?" She said suddenly, looking up at Punk who brushed her hair from her face.

"They're with my mom. Remember?" He said as she just nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"Have these walls always been grey?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah." Punk answered, "I'm going to get you a bucket incase you have to throw up." He said, "Stay here." He told her as she nodded.

"Yes, daddy." She smiled.

"April, stop calling me that." He shook his head.

"Ok, daddy." She said. She wasn't being drunk, she was just being her normal playful self, just extra playful with the boost of the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

He would talk to her in the morning, but right now he just wanted her to get to sleep.

He grabbed a bucket from the downstairs cupboard under the stairs, and headed back up, walking into their bedroom and seeing her already fast asleep. He couldn't help but laugh. Her drunken ways had made him smile, but it didn't hide the fact she only done this to herself to forget about all this going on with her parents. He wanted her to deal with it in a positive way. He would be there for her every step of the way.

"Here you go, baby." He said, placing the bucket beside her bed, stripping his t-shirt off and kicking his jeans off, getting into bed and sliding in beside her. Her breath was intoxicated with alcohol, and it was strange for her to be in this state, but he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her lips anyway. He just hoped tonight wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Hope everyone enjoyed a little bit of drunk AJ. I think she's quite funny. Thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think. Lots more coming soon!**


	59. Bump

**Bump**

* * *

AJ woke up the next morning to a banging sore head. She couldn't really remember much of last night, but she did remember that she was completely wasted.

She got out of bed which she had noticed had a bucket beside and a husband missing.

"Look who rose from the dead." Punk laughed, sitting in the kitchen as he watched his wife stumble through the door.

"My head really hurts." She sighed, "Why did you let me drink so much?" She groaned, walking over and sitting down across from him, laying her head on the table as it thumped.

"I thought you were just gonna have one. And I wasn't babysitting you." He said, "Coffee?" He asked as she nodded, watching him walk away over to pour her a coffee. It was still warm from him making some.

"What time did we get home?" She asked him as he walked back over and placed the mug of coffee down.

"About 1." Punk said, "It took me a while to actually get you out of the club." He said. He found it all very amusing now that she was sober and could understand with him how wasted she really was.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I don't normally do that, you know I don't." She said, "So much has been going on I just felt like one wasn't enough." She told him.

"Yeah, well just don't make it a habit." Punk said, "You don't remember anything?" Punk asked her as she shook her head, "Would you like me to tell you all the wonderful and crazy things you done, and said?" He smirked as she groaned and placed her head back on the table.

"Go on." She said with a sigh.

"Well first off you wanted to go have sex in a public bathroom, when I said no you said that the couch in the middle of the club was fine and your little self tried your hardest to put your hands inside my pants." He smiled.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore." She shook her head cringing.

"Oh, it gets better." He smiled, "Kirin came over, I'm not really sure why she was there, but you left her with a bloody nose and lip." He smiled, "And then called me daddy the entire walk home." He said.

"Did I hit Kirin?" She asked.

"Tackled her to the ground." Punk nodded, "I suppose I should have been mad about it, but I thought it was quite entertaining." He shrugged, "And I know that you're just… not yourself." He said, sliding his hand over and taking hers, "It's still your decision." He reminded her as she nodded.

"I know, I just… don't know what to do." She admitted, "There's so many advantages and disadvantages of finding them. What will have changed from back then? If they looked at me as a baby and didn't want me, what's the difference of seeing me now?" She shrugged.

"Big difference." He said, "At least you're in a position where you have a good life for yourself. It's not like you're sixteen and they're your only hope. We got a home here, our kids, each other." He said, "If it doesn't work out, you always have me." He said.

"I know that." AJ smiled softly, "I just don't want to hurt myself if I don't have to." She said, "I don't think I could go face them and be turned down." She shook her head.

"I'll be with you, and I highly doubt they're gonna take a look at you, shrug it off and watch you walk away."

"We don't know. They could be horrible people." AJ sighed, "I just… don't know what to do." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Well I can't make this decision for you, babe. I can advise you and say that this might be good. Look at me and my mom. You knew how much I didn't want contact and how much I thought I had parents who didn't want me, and look what happened." He said, "There's probably a good explanation as to why they gave you away."

"Or the explanation could be that they just didn't want me." She shrugged.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said, "You can still think about it. Take all the time in the world." He said, "I'll be here when you want to talk about it." He nodded to her.

"I love you so much." She shook her head, "I'm surprised you didn't just leave me at that club last night. Given the state I was in."

"Yeah? Well you sorta my wife. Gotta protect you at all costs, don't I?" He said as she smiled.

"I guess you do." She said, "When is your mom dropping the kids off?" She asked, "I want to shower and tidy up around here first. Wake myself up a bit."

"She didn't say a time, I figured we'd pick them up just after noon." He said as she nodded.

"Ok that's fine." She smiled sweetly, proceeding to enjoy her coffee with her husbands company. She sometimes had to remind herself she wasn't alone. She'd been alone for so long that sometimes she forgot she had a husband right beside her and two children who loved her dearly. She just had to take time to think about her situation with her to be confirmed parents. She always believed everything happened for a reason.

* * *

"Punk! Back us up here. Sure Dean told us he had a girlfriend last night." Seth said as Punk entered his living room later that night with Bradley swinging from his hip. Joni was in the kitchen with AJ whilst she made dinner, making extra for the guys who had showed up uninvited, like usual.

"You did." Punk nodded towards Dean, "And I'm sure we're all very happy." He looked from Seth and Enzo.

"Alright, busted." Dean nodded.

"I can't believe it." Enzo shook his head, "Dean Ambrose, hooked on a girl." He laughed.

"She's different." Dean shrugged as Punk sat down with Bradley on his lap, letting him crawl out of his arms and along the couch for his own entertainment.

"Good different?" Punk smiled. He had to admit, Dean had been looking good these past few weeks, ever since the conversation he had with him. He was smiling more and was back to his normal self. He was glad for his friend.

"Good different." Dean confirmed, "She has a son, so it's like she's scared to be with me." He said, "We've only been out a handful of times, but every time has been great." He said.

"You get on with the kid?" Enzo asked.

"I've only met him once. He's only three." Dean said.

"Where'd you meet her?" Punk asked curiously.

"At the park. It was actually that day I took the kids out." He said as Punk recalled, "She has this amazing British accent, and she's real quiet, black hair-"

"Your type is normally out going and blonde." Enzo laughed a little.

"I know, but maybe that's why I've never had a serious relationship before. I've been looking for the wrong type of person the entire time." He said, "This girl is it." Dean said.

"Well take it slow, buddy." Punk said, "Don't set yourself up to be hurt. She might not want anything serious. It's early days."

"I know." Dean said, "But it's going good so far. Maybe soon I can introduce her to you guys." He smiled. He'd never been the guy to introduce his friends to his girl. This new excitement his life was great and he loved it.

"Looks like your time is ticking, Enzo." Seth laughed.

"Hey, I'm enjoying life. I'll settle down in a few years." He sighed contently as Punk laughed.

"When we're all in a nursing home?" Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Enzo hissed, turning to Punk, his eyes falling on Bradley who tumbled off the couch head first, "Punk!" Enzo pointed as Punk heard the thud, followed by an uproar of cries.

"Shit." Punk said, "Hey… hey, it's ok." He said, lifting up Bradley into his arms who cried loudly, "You bang your head?" He asked him whilst the guys sat up with concern, "Shh… we don't tell mommy about this." He said, "It's ok. Look… daddy will kiss it better." He said, kissing his sons head as he still cried.

He supposed he should have been looking and paying attention to his son, but he thought he just wanted to crawl over to the opposite side of the couch, not do a forward roll off it onto the floor, "Dude, he may have a concussion." Dean said as AJ rushed in after hearing constant crying for a few minutes.

"What happened?" AJ asked quickly, spatula in hand.

"Oh, he just fell over." Punk shook his head, "He's ok." He nodded to his wife as the guys watched him, never seeing him more frightened. He was so domesticated to being a good husband and father and they loved to watch it all play out, "He was just… you know… crawling around and he tumbled over." He said, "He's ok. Aren't you?" He turned to Bradley who sat on his lap whimpering, not as loud anymore.

"Ok, well keep an eye on him, Punk." AJ rolled her eyes, "Don't bruise my baby." She frowned, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her son's head, walking back out of the living room as Punk took a deep breath.

"Are you scared of her?" Seth laughed.

"You haven't seen her when she gets angry." Punk said, "Especially when it's to do with the kids." He said.

"I hate to say..." Enzo said, "But his head is swelling up a little." Enzo pointed as Punk looked at his son who had now stopped crying and was eager to play again.

"Shit… how do I make it go down?" Punk panicked.

"Why don't you give it more kisses?" Dean fluttered his eyelashes sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Punk spat, "C'mon. If AJ finds out he fell off the couch she'll panic." He said.

"Ice." Seth said.

"Or I could put a hat on him to cover it." Punk said with a smile as Seth rolled his eyes.

"That isn't gonna make it go down, that's just gonna cover it." Enzo said as Punk passed Bradley to him and ran away upstairs, emerging back downstairs with his cubs hat, placing it on Bradley's head, of course it being too big for him where it covered his eyes too.

"Hmm." Punk said, "Looks alright." He shrugged.

"What if he has a concussion. Just tell AJ, take him to the hospital and get him checked out. Don't be stupid." Seth said.

"He'll be fine, but AJ won't. She'll be the one that ends up crying." He said, "He's fine. Swelling will go down." He said.

"Dinner!" AJ yelled from the kitchen as the guys all stood up.

"Good luck lying, son." Dean tapped Punk supportively on the shoulder as they all piled out of the living room and into the kitchen for dinner.

"What we having, AJ?" Seth asked, rubbing his palms together excitedly and taking a seat at the table as Punk came through with Bradley in his arms, hat on.

"Why is he wearing that?" Joni laughed, sitting at the kitchen table as Punk put Bradley in his high chair.

"Because he likes it." Punk smiled.

"So I made fajitas. If they aren't any good then tell me. Everything is all there, wraps, sauces, salad, chicken… everyone good for drinks?" She asked before taking a seat.

"Yeah, we got some." Enzo nodded as AJ smiled. Cooking for more than her family was always a pleasure. This was her family. She was reminded by that. She could have her parents out there waiting with opened arms, but this would always be her family.

"Hey, why have you put that ugly thing on my baby?" AJ asked, seeing Bradley with her husband's three year old cubs hat.

"Because he likes it." Punk smiled nervously, "Don't you buddy." Punk wiggled the cap on his head as AJ took a seat, not sure why Punk was acting so weird.

"He can't even see, Punk." AJ said, going to remove the cap as Punk slapped her hand away.

"I don't want him to see." He smiled to her as the guys just tucked into their food, grinning to themselves. Seth was helping Joni make up her fajita wrap as she seemed a little confused on what to do.

"Why is auntie Carmella not here?" Joni asked sadly, looking up at Seth who she sat beside.

"She's working, sweetheart." Seth said.

"When are you getting married to auntie Carmella?" She asked sweetly as Seth nearly choked on his food whilst Punk and AJ continued to bicker on why their son had a cubs hat on his head during dinner.

"Punk, this is ridiculous." AJ stood up, "The hat is coming off." She said sternly, lifting the hat from her son's head and throwing it away as Larry padded over to it to sniff it out.

Punk cringed as he watched her look at Bradley, slowly taking a seat at the table and studying her son with narrowed eyes, suddenly seeing the huge lump on his head and standing straight back up again, "What is that lump?!" She shrieked as all the guys turned around.

"He fell off the couch, alright. I didn't want you to worry. The swelling will go down." He said, standing up.

"He fell off the couch?!" AJ shrieked, "You never mentioned that." She spat, lifting Bradley up from his high chair, "We have to take him to the hospital, Punk." She said.

"He's honestly fine." Punk said, "Look at him."

"He could have a concussion." AJ said, "Why weren't you watching him?!" She shouted, "We are taking him to the hospital right now." She said.

"It's just some swelling it will-"

"Phil!" She shouted as they all jumped at her harsh voice, including Punk.

"Alright, alright." Punk put his hands up. When the birth name was shouted he knew things were either feeling amazing for her or she was about to kill him. No in between, "I'll go get my jacket." He said, walking away.

"You guys stay here." AJ said calmly, caressing her son, kissing his head as she looked at the guys, leaving the kitchen and shutting the door over as they all looked at each other.

"Is it always this crazy here?" Dean asked Joni who nodded.

"Yup." Joni said with a smile.

* * *

"You should have said something." AJ said, sitting in the waiting room at the hospital at the accident and emergency department, holding Bradley in her arms who they were both coaxing to stay awake, not wanting him to fall asleep in case he did have a concussion.

"Kids fall all the time." Punk justified.

"He is a baby." She said, "Not a kid." He said, "He's delicate and fragile." She frowned, kissing her son's head, "If anything is wrong with my baby I swear, Punk-"

"He's my kid too." Punk said, "And there won't be anything wrong with him." He said, "He barely even cried for five minutes after it."

"Bradley." A doctor peered her head out of one of the rooms as Punk and AJ stood up, heading into the room and placing Bradley on the bed where the doctor took over, "Oh, what a cute little thing." She smiled as Bradley sat tiredly pulling at the bed and looking up at his mother and father, "So what's happened?"

"He fell off the couch." AJ said, "My husband was supposed to be watching him." She glared up at Punk.

"Ah, these things happen. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." She said.

She spent the next five or so minutes looking at Bradley, examining him thoroughly as Punk and AJ stood. Punk had to try his best to keep Bradley smiling with his funny faces as he was beginning to get restless as the doctor poked and prodded at him whilst he sat on the bed.

"I reckon he's just fine." The doctor smiled, "Probably on an older child you wouldn't notice the bump but because he has less hair you can see it more." She said, "He probably has a small concussion but absolutely nothing to worry about." She said, "Panic is over, mom." She smiled to AJ who took a deep breath, "He's good as new."

"Does he need any medicine?" AJ asked.

"Oh, no." The doctor said, "Maybe put some ice on that head for a few minutes when you get home, but it should start going down naturally anyway." She said, "But you done the right thing bringing him in." She said, "But he's just fine." She smiled sweetly, tickling under Bradley's chin as the six month old giggled contagiously, causing both AJ and Punk to smile.

They got out of the examination room and back outside in the next few minutes, walking to their car that was parked not far from the hospital entrance.

"Am I in the good books again?" Punk smiled, carrying Bradley who was fast asleep, resting his head on his shoulder as AJ walked with her arms folded.

"Come back to me in a few hours." She said, "You should have said he'd fell of the couch, not hide the bump with your stupid cubs cap." She shook her head.

"I knew he'd be ok."

"No you didn't. He could have really hurt himself." AJ said.

"Well he hasn't." He said, "Good as new." Punk said, kissing Bradley's head.

"You're lucky." She tapped his shoulder.

"I'm lucky?" He laughed, "I know I'm lucky. I wake up to you every morning." He smiled.

"I know that charm is fake." She batted her eyes at him as he just smiled to her, "But it's hard to stay mad at you." She smiled as he laughed.

"Good. Because I don't like when you're mad with me." He said, reaching their car.

"Me neither." She shook her head, pausing and reaching up to press a kiss on his lips as he smiled. He was lucky alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little filler to build up to the good stuff! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	60. One Step Closer

**One Step Closer**

* * *

A month had gone by for the time it took AJ to decide if she really wanted to seek out her real biological parents. She hated to address them as her 'real' parents when they weren't the ones that raised her in the beginning. She really wished she could have met her adoptive parents. They seemed like they really loved her and they clearly wanted her or else they wouldn't have adopted her.

She decided that she just couldn't go on without seeing her real parents and meeting them. She knew it would be something she would look back on and regret, so she decided she wanted to take action and attempt to find them.

"Puerto Rico was their last address?" AJ asked, sitting with Punk back at her old care centre, sitting across from Elanor who nodded.

"That's what it says. I don't have much more information than that." Elanor said.

"No address or anything? Puerto Rico is a big place." Punk said.

"No address." Elanor said, "But there is new technology now these days. Maybe try a social media site, or just type their names into google and see what comes up." She shrugged, "You never know what could happen. I'm not going to interfere with any of it, it's you life and decisions. You're old enough now." She smiled sweetly, closing the folder over and sliding it along to AJ who took it graciously.

"What if I find nothing online… I can't just patrol the Puerto Rican streets calling out their names." She shook her head.

"I doubt it'll come to that, sweetheart." She said, "Something is telling me these people aren't all that bad. I'm sure there is a huge explanation waiting to be told." She said as Punk nodded in agreement.

"I hope so." AJ sighed, holding the folder in close to her chest.

* * *

"What do we even do when I find an address for them?" AJ asked Punk, walking home from the care centre, folder in hand, her husband's hand in the other. Punk's mother was at their house looking after the kids.

"We go see them." Punk said, "When you're ready." He added.

"Oh, Punk. What if they turn me away? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be for me."

"How so? More embarrassing for them. Turning away such an amazing, beautiful daughter. This is their second chance at things. Might be a little late, but if they realise it, they should take it and roll with it." He said.

"But maybe they just gave me away because they didn't want anything to do with me. I can't keep telling myself there's a huge explanation behind it all in case I get there and they tell me they just didn't want me." She said. Of course she was worrying over the full thing, but Punk was managing to tame her for the time being.

"If that's the case then you're still gonna get answers. Answers to why they didn't want you. Maybe they never wanted kids, maybe they didn't have the money, maybe they had problems in the relationship." He shrugged, "We know nothing. You just gotta be prepared to face whatever answers it is you're gonna get from them." He said.

"I don't know if I can do this." She shook her head and panicked as they approached their home.

"Of course you can. I'm right there with you." He wrapped his arm around her, "Whatever happens, we come home, and we have our family that we built, on our own. If they don't want you, it just means I have you all to myself." He smirked as they walked through the door.

"You'll always have me to yourself." She smiled up at him, "Me forming a relationship with them won't ruin what we have. I promise." She told him with a smile as she sat down the folder at the bottom of the stairs, making their way through to the kitchen where they seen Carmella sitting at the kitchen table with her hands in her head.

"Where is my mom and the kids?" Punk asked as Carmella lifted her head, wiping her tears that both AJ and Punk eventually noticed.

"She took them to the park." Carmella said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" AJ asked worriedly, walking over to her friend, taking a seat beside her whilst Punk wandered over to the kitchen, keeping his ears opened as he looked at whatever left overs his mom had made for the kids.

"Me and Seth had a fight." Carmella sighed, "He was really mean." She said as AJ frowned.

"What was it about?" AJ asked, rubbing her friends arm soothingly.

"He asked if I ever wanted to get married, and I got excited… I said yes, I did and he just looked at me like I had two heads." She said, "He said that wasn't the relationship he was getting into with me." She cried as Punk shook his head. His friend was an idiot.

"Oh, babe. He's a dick." AJ said as Carmella leaned into her sobbing whilst Punk stood in the kitchen awkwardly, looking over to AJ who raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'll talk to him." Punk said after his wife glaring at him, "I'll talk to him at work tomorrow." He told her as Carmella just nodded.

"He said he loved me." Carmella shook her head, standing up and looking over at Punk, "Who else has he dated?" She asked crazily as Punk shrugged, "Punk, please tell me. Has he been in a serious relationship before?" She asked him crazily.

"No. Not that I know of." Punk said, "It's just a fight, you'll both get over it." He said calmly.

"Yeah." AJ agreed, standing up, "Why don't you get home, maybe he'll call… or come round to apologise." She said as Carmella just nodded, realising she was being a little crazy.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have came here."

"Yes, you should have. I'm always here." AJ smiled, "But I'm sure you'll both work something out." She said as Carmella just nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully." She sniffed, "I'll get out your hair." She said, grabbing her purse and leaving the house as AJ turned to Punk with a frown.

"I feel bad for her." AJ frowned.

"They'll make up." Punk said, "As for now… there's an empty house just begging to become really loud." He said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Punk… your mom will be back with the kids soon." She tried tor resist.

"We can be quick. Quick and loud is your favourite type of sex." He said, leaning down and kissing in at her neck as she stumbled back against the kitchen table.

"No… no… my favourite sex is the kind that goes on and on… and never stops." She moaned lustfully, "The kind where you spend hours between my legs." She shut her eyes as he kissed her neck, getting hard at her words already, lifting her up onto the table and stripping her as fast as he could.

Punk was already thrusting into her as she sat on the kitchen table, hands at either side of her supporting her up straight and rolling her head back in pleasure. There was never not a perfect time to have her husband pound into her. In her opinion anyway.

"Fuck, Phil! Mmm… that's it baby, fuck me hard." She moaned as he leaned down, nuzzling her neck with his face and kissing it teasingly.

"Yeah, you like it hard, don't you, baby?" Punk grinned, his smile fading when he heard the front door open.

"Shit." AJ panicked as Punk quickly pulled out of her and rushed for his clothes, still in a hard situation unfortunately which made everything ten times harder.

AJ got her clothes on and ran over to the door, standing against it, "We'll be in in a minute!" She shouted out as she looked at Punk doing his jeans up and groaning, "Just stay here." AJ put her hand up. She hated to leave him unattended.

"AJ, I'm gonna have to-" He looked down at his crotch as she shook her head.

"No, just wait." She said, rushing away out of the kitchen, bribing Punk's mother to take Joni and Bradley upstairs to start their bath, that her and Punk were busy with looking into her adoptive parents. Because of the sweet woman she was, she happily obliged and headed upstairs with Bradley and Joni. She was just a classic example of a woman who loved spending time with her grandchildren. She felt lucky to have them, and not a day went by where she regretted coming into her son's life.

AJ rushed back into the kitchen and shut the door over, unzipping her shorts as Punk smirked.

"We're awful parents." He shook his head as she hopped back onto the kitchen table whilst he unzipped his fly and pulled down his jeans to free his hard length.

"No we aren't." She shook her head, "Now, hurry up." She said, feeling him slip back inside her tight walls, rolling her head back and touching her breasts through her vest as he began to thrust back into her at a fast pace.

"Fuck, yes." Punk groaned, smashing his hips against hers, feeling her pull his neck down to kiss him deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile Carmella had made her way home and noticed Seth was sitting on the steps that led to her house, his hood up, his hands clasped in front of him, head down, unaware to everything else as he appeared to be waiting on her after storming out after their fight.

"What are you doing here?" She kicked his foot as he jumped.

"Shit… you fucking scared me." He placed his hand on his heart, looking up at her as she just glared at him, "I came to talk."

"About what?" Carmella shrugged, "Seth… if you don't see this relationship going anywhere… if you think I'm just going to settle for it staying on the same level, then I don't…. I don't want it." She shook her head, "I want to be a wife and a mom one day, and if that isn't what you want then we might as well just go our separate ways." She made herself clear.

"I… I never said that wasn't what I wanted." He said, "I just… I'm not ready… yet." He said, "I asked you because I wasn't sure if that was what you even wanted." He said.

"You told me you didn't see our relationship going in that direction." She folded her arms.

"I know, and I'm sorry… I just… I got all flustered and panicked. The sudden realisation that I've been in a long-term relationship with a girl I'm crazy about kicked in and I panicked." He said, "I see us having a future, but right now I enjoy being your boyfriend, and when I see AJ and Punk fighting over which jar of food to give Bradley for the night, I think… thank god I don't have kids right now." He laughed a little as she smiled.

"I just need a promise that we'll be something one day." She shrugged, "I don't want to be messed around."

"We're already something." Seth said, "I'm not messing you around. I didn't mean to hurt you. The thought of losing you tonight when I stormed off made me feel sick." He sighed, "Who is gonna be there when I get home from work? Who is gonna be there to take out every Saturday night? Who is gonna be there to stare across at during dinner?" He said as she smiled, "Who is gonna be there to iron my clothes?" He smiled as she shoved him playfully.

"Shut up." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." He said, "Please accept my apology." He said. He felt so stupid for saying what he'd said to Carmella. She was by far the best thing to happen to him in a long time, and he loved her dearly, from the minute he laid eyes on her. He just panicked. The thought of actually being married and having a family was a scary thought for him, but once he had time to think about it, he knew it was what he wanted deep down.

"Some flowers would have been nice." She raised her eyebrows as he frowned, looking around and jogging away as she watched with a smile as he picked a flower from her neighbours garden, jogging back to her and holding it out in front of her.

"I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me." He begged as she smiled, taking the flower and looking up at him, pulling his hood down so she could see his face better.

"When we do get married, I want that ugly half blonde, half black hair thing you're trying for to be gone." She said, running her hand through his hair, "Ok?" She said as he laughed.

"Deal." He smiled. He was crazy about her, and losing her was the last thing on his mind. He knew next time not to get himself into a panic and say things he didn't mean that would upset her. He did want to get married and have kids one day. It was a scary thought right now, but he knew once it happened it would all feel right.

"I love you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck with the flower still in her hand.

"I love you too." Seth smiled, reaching down and pressing his lips against hers sweetly.

* * *

Later that night, after Punk's mom left with another great visit to her grandchildren under her belt, AJ and Punk got the kids to bed. Bradley was pretty much out cold in his cot, his seven month old little body peacefully in dream land, so content and happy. It was wonderful to see. Meanwhile AJ was in Joni's room tucking her into bed whilst Punk had headed off back downstairs.

"Is it true you're looking for your mom and dad?" Joni asked, lying in bed as AJ sat at the side of her bed, tucking the covers over her as she nodded.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Turns out I was adopted." She shrugged.

"What's that?" Joni asked curiously.

"Well… my real parents, they gave me away to be raised by another mom and dad. But they died, and I know my real parents are still out there." She said.

"So your real parents didn't want you?" Joni asked as AJ shrugged.

"Well that's what it looks like, doesn't it?" She said, "What do you think?" She asked curiously.

"Do you want a mom and dad?" Joni asked curiously.

"It's not something I've ever thought about. I always thought there was no way since they were dead but… now it's like a second chance, you know?" She turned to Joni, realising she was talking to a seven year old about her life problems.

"You want a mom like dad has." Joni said with a sly smile, "And does that mean I'll have to granny's?" She sat up with excitement.

"Maybe." AJ said, "But let's not get too excited. They might… they might not want to see me." AJ shrugged.

"But why?" Joni asked, lying back down in bed.

"I don't know. I don't even know them yet." AJ said, "It's just gonna be a slow process." She admitted, running her hand through Joni's soft light hair, "It's good dad has a mom around now, isn't it?" She smiled as Joni nodded.

"He likes it." Joni said, "Pretends he doesn't." She giggled. She had her father all figured out.

"He does. Doesn't he?" AJ smiled as Joni nodded, "Ok, baby. You get to sleep." She pressed a kiss on her head, standing up and heading out of the room.

"Love you, mom." Joni smiled, curling round in bed as AJ smiled, closing the door over. Being a mother to Joni was just as wonderful and exciting as being a mother to Bradley. She was always going to be her child. It just came natural to introduce her as her daughter. To tell everyone she had two children. This was her family and she was very proud of it.

She headed downstairs, walking into the dimly lit living room where Punk sat with the laptop on his lap, collapsing down beside him as his eyes were fixed on the screen.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"I think I've found an address for your dad." He said, turning to her as she looked in shock, taking the laptop from him.

"He's a mechanic?" She questioned, looking at the website that promoted a garage situated in Puerto Rico. Her father's name was on the site along with contact details and an address that was staring at her in the eyes.

"Looks like it." Punk smiled, "One tiny step closer." He told her as she took a nervous, deep breath.

She had names and now she had an address. She just needed to take action now.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is excited to meet AJ's parents? I am. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	61. First Greetings

**First Greetings**

* * *

"But I don't want you to leave." Joni said sadly, standing in front of the door that AJ and Punk were trying to get out of, "Take me with you." She said, close to tears.

"It's just a few days." AJ sympathised, "We'll be back in no time." She said as Joni just shook her head.

"No, I want to come." She said.

"C'mon, Joni. You know you can't. You have to stay here with your brother." Punk said.

"He can stay here I don't care." Joni shrugged as Punk laughed whilst AJ scowled.

"Hey, that's not very nice." AJ said, "C'mon, you're gonna have fun with gran and Uncle Dean." She said, "We really have to go." She said, now turning to Punk who nodded.

"Joni, why don't we go make a start on the cookies we're going to make?" Wendy asked, creeping in from the living room where she had been sitting with Bradley.

"See, fun." Punk pointed to his mother as Joni just huffed and stepped away from the door as Punk crouched down to embrace her, "It's just a few days." He told her, kissing her cheek as she just sniffed her sadness away and nodded, walking over to AJ who leaned down to hug her tightly.

"We'll bring you back a present." She promised as Joni smiled and nodded, running away off into the kitchen.

"She'll be ok." Wendy nodded, "I'll hold the fort whilst you're gone." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Ok, well Dean picks Joni up from school… that's sort of his thing." Punk shrugged, "And Bradley has started pulling himself up on his own but always falls over when he gets to his feet, just watch him." Punk said as Wendy nodded.

"I will." Wendy said, "I'd say have fun but… I guess it's not appropriate." She said, "I hope you go and get the answers you're looking for." Wendy smiled to AJ.

"Yeah, me too." AJ sighed, "Thank you for looking after them." She said. Nor her or Punk knew what they would have done without his mom being around. She was really committing to being a great grandmother, and a great mother, her and Punk were still getting to know one another, but it was safe to say both AJ and Punk trusted her very much.

* * *

Punk and AJ eventually left the house after saying goodbye to their kids, and got on their flight at the airport. AJ just couldn't sit still, she was terrified yet excited. But more so terrified. She had no clue who these people were. Yeah they were her mom and dad, but she knew nothing about them, and she wasn't prepared for anything.

"You ok?" Punk turned to her on the plane as she nodded slowly, "That's not convincing me." He said.

"Well of course I'm scared." She said, "What if they turn me away. What if they're god awful people that gave me away because they never wanted me? How am I supposed to go on from that?" She asked.

"We'll get through it. If that's the case." He said, placing his hand on her lap.

"I don't think you should come with me… the first time anyway." She said, having thought about it for a while, since they had booked the flights to Puerto Rico.

"I'm not gonna let you go by yourself." Punk said, "Like you said, we know nothing about these people. Last time we came here for a vacation someone was shot on the streets. I'm coming with you." He said.

"But you're intimidating, and I don't want you to scare them off. I don't want to look like I'm there for a fight."

"Since when did I become a monster?" He laughed, "Am I really that scary?" He asked with a slight smile.

"A little." She nodded, "To strangers, yes." She said, "You really have nothing to put into the situation anyway beside stand behind me." She said.

"So what, you want me to just stay at the hotel?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Just for the first visit." AJ said, "Maybe they'll feel more comfortable talking to me alone instead of me with my scary husband standing behind me." She said.

"I feel offended." Punk said dramatically, "I'm not scary. Bradley laughs when I shout." He said as AJ smiled.

"That's because Bradley is a miniature version of you and doesn't care what anyone says or thinks." She said proudly as Punk laughed.

"I guess you're right." He said, "Joni is the same. She doesn't even flinch when I give her into trouble." He frowned, "Yet she squirms when you raise your voice."

"You squirm when I raise my voice." AJ said, "I have the voice. You have the look." She said, "That's why we work so well together." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Are you really sure about going by yourself? You'll call me if anything happens, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course I will." AJ nodded, "I'll be fine. I think this part is the part I go alone." She said as he just nodded. He wasn't going to dictate how she went about this. Sure he wanted to be there to protect her and make sure these parents of hers were treating her well, but she could handle it by herself, he knew she could.

* * *

They got off their flight late afternoon and got to their hotel where AJ was eager to leave from right away.

"What am I supposed to do whilst you're gone?" He asked sadly, lying up on the double bed in the room, flicking through the TV channels.

"Exactly what you're doing right now." AJ said, grabbing her coat and getting ready to go after unpacking their things and settling into their room.

"I'll get bored." He frowned like a dis-occupied child.

"Then go for a walk. Go find us a nice place to eat tomorrow night. You promised me we'd catch up on some dates while we were here." She said. Since things had been so crazy around the house recently, and they hadn't gotten a break away from the kids in a while, Punk promised her they would make the most of the few days they were here for.

"Every place is a nice place to eat here." He shrugged.

"Well go out and buy some condoms then." She said as he sat up.

"Why?" He asked.

"I got taken off the pill. Just because of some side effects." She shook her head, "Nothing for you to worry about." She insisted.

"I'm still not using a condom." He lay back down.

"Well then you best get cracking with nursery number two." She said as he eyed her with fear.

"I'll pull out." He told her in a grunt.

"My loving husband." She whispered to herself, looking over at him shuffling around on the bed trying to get comfy, "Don't cause too much trouble here, ok?" She said as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled, "And hey..." He said seriously before she left, getting off the bed and walking over to her, taking her hands in his, "Whatever happens, it'll be all ok. Whether they choose to let you in or push you away, you can always say you tried." He said, "And it won't have to lie at the back of your mind." He said as she nodded.

"I know." She smiled, "Thank you for being here." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She nodded, reaching up and pressing a kiss on his lips, "I shouldn't be too long." She told him as he nodded, watching her leave the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

AJ got a cab to the address she had of the garage her father owned. Her and Punk had checked out everything online and it seemed definite that the garage was still a thing and was opened. She'd even checked the opening and closing times and it looked like she was going to catch him just in time before closing up.

In her mind, a perfect meeting would be her father embracing her, her mother kissing her cheek, them explaining everything about why they put her up for adoption. But she knew it probably wasn't going to go like that.

She got dropped off and paid the cab driver, standing looking on at the garage that was lit up. It was very classically called 'Jose's' after her father's name.

She took a deep breath and walked into the garage, walking past the cars, making sure she wasn't going to walk by him, looking around curiously and making her way to the end of the building, about to walk into the office of the place when she collided with another man.

"Sorry." AJ apologised, looking up at the young man, possibly her age or a little younger.

"You here for a service?" The man asked, "Because we're fully booked." He said as AJ shook her head.

"No… No, I'm here to see Jose." She said nervously as the man nodded. She assumed he was just an employee, watching him point towards the office and walk off.

She knocked on the office door, hearing a gruff voice call out.

"Come in!"

She walked into the room, looking on as he sat with his back to her, eventually seeing him turn around, getting a proper look at him and smiling. She never thought this day would happen. She always thought the possibility of her having parents was one in a million.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" Jose smiled, looking on at AJ and not being able to help think of someone he loved dearly. She had all her features.

"I'm AJ." She squeaked, not meaning for her voice to be so high pitched, coming out naturally with her nerves.

"AJ? What can I do for you?" Jose asked as AJ stood with confusion, but then realised she had been named April. Not AJ.

"April." She said, "My name is April." She told him as his cheery and welcoming features left him and he stood looking at her in awe.

AJ could see she had taken her height from her father. He wasn't as small as her but he wasn't very tall. He looked like he had aged well, and he looked like he was happy, well… until she introduced herself as April.

"April?" Jose shook his head. He only knew her as a few day old baby, after that she had become a mystery.

"I came to… I came to speak to you, and my mother." She told him.

"You shouldn't be here." Jose shook his head, "You shouldn't have came." He said. The dreaded words that AJ didn't want to hear.

"Maybe if we could just talk-"

"No, you shouldn't have came. I have… I have nothing for you." He said, almost robotic-ally.

"You have answers." She said, "I want to know why you didn't want me."

"I have no answers for you." He said, "You should go."

"Please. I came all the way here from Chicago. I want to meet my mom and dad." She said.

"Well you can't." He shook his head.

"I'm already half way there." She smiled a little, "Please."

"And that's as far as you're going to get." He said, "Your mother died."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Chicago, Dean was on another one of his dates with Paige. Things had been going slow between them both, especially since she had a son to take care of and job to work. Things were going so slow that they hadn't even had sex yet. It was a record for Dean.

"Here you go." Paige smiled, passing him a beer, sitting down beside him in her house. She had invited him around for a casual night in. It was easier for her since it was hard to get a babysitter when going out, and Dean was a laid back guy, she knew he really didn't mind.

"Thanks." Dean smiled, "You know we can always do this if it's easier for you. I'm not much of a going out guy anyway." He told her with a smile.

"It just means I don't have to get a babysitter for Corey." She smiled as he nodded.

"I get it." He said. They still knew very little of each other. He could sense from the handful of times he'd seen her that she had perhaps moved here with her son to escape something. Or maybe she'd just came to start over and have a better life, "So when did you move here?" He asked curiously.

"Two years ago." Paige replied. She liked this man, otherwise she would have told him to jog on. She liked that he was so into her and so sweet and humble. He also had great patience to be giving a single mother the time of day, "Let's just say an ex of mine just couldn't leave me alone." She said as he nodded.

"Corey's dad?" Dean asked as she nodded.

"Yeah." She said, "It was great at the start. Just like every relationship I suppose. I got pregnant pretty quickly and he was supportive, but it just went downhill." She shook her head, "He didn't become a very nice person." She said as Dean frowned, "I wanted to get out of it, and I was taking my son too, whether he liked it or not. Left one night that he stayed late at work. Got on a flight and never looked back." She said.

"Sounds like a jerk." Dean said, "You like it better here?" He turned to her with a smile.

"Yeah." She nodded positively, "I have a good home, a good job, my son is happy. I don't have many friends but… I suppose it will come." She turned to him with a smile.

"I've got plenty to go around." He rolled his eyes, "My friends would all love you." He said genuinely. She was down to earth, honest, beautiful, he couldn't think of a reason for her not to fit in.

"Are they all as crazy as you?" She smiled as he nodded.

"Pretty much." He laughed a little, "I've know them my entire life." He said.

"Care?" She questioned. She remembered him mentioning something briefly about being in care as a child.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, "They're my family. My brothers." He said, "All I've ever had." He said, "What about you? Parents, brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, mom and dad are back in England along with my little brother." She said, "I call them and skype them every now and then but I've asked them not to come see me, for just now anyway, incase my ex gets word." She said.

"You shouldn't be afraid of him." He said. He felt the sudden need to protect this girl from whatever sorrow she was feeling. He now understand when Punk and Seth spoke about AJ and Carmella, how much they really wanted to keep them safe, he was beginning to feel the same way about Paige.

"It's hard not to." She admitted, "I don't want to be the girl with baggage." She said, "Let's talk about something else." She said as he nodded.

"You like your job?" He asked as she nodded.

"Oh, yeah… working in a call centre was always a goal of mine." She said sarcastically as he laughed, "You seem to enjoy your job."

"It's hard not to. I barely do anything." He laughed a little, "I think Corey would like it."

"A skate park? Isn'tt hat dangerous?" She asked worriedly.

"Well… only if you don't wear a helmet and knee pads, which most of the kids don't, but since he's yours I could sort him out with some." He said as she smiled.

"You don't think I'm an obsessive mother, do you?" She said with a small smile.

"Not at all." He laughed, "You don't know obsessive mother until you meet my buddy's wife, AJ." He said, "She is the definition of crazy."

"Sounds like we'd get on." Paige smiled as he nodded, "Listen… I really like you, and I don't want to scare you away when you start getting to know me more."

"I think there's a bigger chance of me scaring you away than you scaring me away." He laughed, "I like you too… and truth is, I've never really had this sort of connection with anyone." He admitted, looking into her eyes as she smiled.

He was sweet, and kind, and she felt safe around him. She never thought she'd be interested in another man again after her last relationship, but she was proven wrong, definitely.

Paige leaned in, pressing her lips against his with surprise as his eyes widened but shut over as he deepened the kiss, running his free hand through her hair. He'd never had a kiss so satisfying. It seemed like for once, things were looking up for him.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	62. Getting to Know You

**Getting to Know You**

* * *

"What do you mean she's dead?" AJ shook her head, standing facing her father, not the reaction she was hoping for, the reaction she had dreaded really. He seemed mad to see her but she couldn't understand why when she'd done nothing wrong. It was her that deserved to be the mad one.

"She died." Jose said, "It was why we gave you away." He said, "She had cancer and was advised to abort you. But she didn't." He said, "She was told she had months to live when she had you, so thought it'd be best if we… gave you to a home with a mom and a dad, who could provide for you together." He said, sitting on the work counter and running his hand through his hair.

"Did you have a say in this? Why couldn't you look after me?" AJ asked. It looked like she'd finally gotten her reason, and it wasn't what she expected. To think she was coming here to see her father and her mother, and now to be told her mother really was dead, it was heartbreaking.

"I didn't think I could do it without Carla. We both agreed that it was what was best for you. We gave you to a friend of my brother's." He said, "They'd been trying for a baby and received news that they couldn't have children. It all fit into place." He shrugged.

"Apart from when they died and I got put into care." She folded her arms.

"I never got word about that." Jose admitted, "I didn't find out they died until you were old enough to take care of yourself." He said, "By then I figured there was nothing I could do."

"No matter what age I was, you should have came to me." She said, "Why wouldn't you have kept me?" She frowned, promising herself she wouldn't cry, but she just didn't understand, "If anything happened to my husband, I'd glove onto anything that he left behind." She shook her head.

"You're married?" Jose asked as AJ nodded.

"I am." AJ said as Jose just nodded.

"Well, April there really is nothing more for me to say. You're a young woman now, where do I fit into your life… and where do I fit you into my life-"

"You seem real occupied fixing cars all day." AJ nodded sarcastically as Jose smiled.

"You're just like her." He smiled. She looked so much like her mother. The skin, the hair, the eyes, the sense of awareness and personality. Of course he had thought about her all the time. But he figured he played no part in her life now, and was a little shocked she had actually came here to see him, "What is it you want?" He asked simply.

"I want to know my father." AJ said, "I want to get to know you. And I want you to tell me about my mother." She said.

"You live in the states. I live here. We'd never see one another." He said. Truth was he was scared. He was scared of getting attached to his daughter incase he couldn't let her go. The hardest day of his life was giving her away to another man and women, alongside the day he lost his wife. He'd never been the same after that.

"We will if we make the effort." She said, "I have children." She said with a smile, "And they don't have a granddad." She smiled sweetly.

They stood in silence for a minute as her father opted out his options in his head. He knew he could either let her in, or push her away. Pushing her away when she was so close seemed ridiculous, and letting her in seemed somewhat even harder, but more rewarding. She stood so beautifully and prouldy in front of him, and he couldn't feel proud himself because he'd took no part of the becoming of her. It only made him wish he had.

"I have to lock up here." Jose said as AJ frowned, watching him sadly. She couldn't bare to be turned down when she'd come this far. Despite him wishing her to leave, it seemed like a lot of sadness came with her being here. The remembering of how hard it was to give her away, which only told her he did care, "But I suppose I can leave Marco to do it." He said as AJ looked up and smiled.

"Really?" AJ asked hopefully as he nodded with ease.

"Yeah, let's go." He said simply.

She headed out of the garage and waited outside whilst he told his employee Marco to lock up the place, that he had to be somewhere. He drove home with AJ in the passengers seat, watching her every now and then when he got a chance, admiring her completely. She had to be brave to come here and stand her ground. Bravery, another thing she had taken from her mother.

"This… this is your house?" AJ gasped as they pulled up to the rather large house for one man.

"Yeah." Jose laughed a little at her tone of surprise, "I know, little mechanic like me living here? Something doesn't add up." He said what she was thinking, "I'll explain all when we get in." He said, parking the car and getting out as she looked up at it in awe.

AJ walked into the house after him, stunned by it all. He didn't look like the type of man to have a house like this. And she wasn't trying to be rude or degrading towards him, but it was such a lovely, almost feminine house.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked, "Can I take your coat?"

"N-No… I'm fine." She insisted, still looking around as he lead her into the sitting area, taking a seat and looking around.

"Everything hasn't been touched since your mother died." He told her, "Before you ask… she was pretty wealthy, came from a wealthy family. I of course came from a single mother with four brothers living in a two bedroom house." He said, "But she loved me… and I'm still not sure why." He chuckled a little as she smiled.

"Clearly she wasn't after you for money." AJ said.

"Definitely not." He agreed, "But when her parents died, they left this house to her, so we moved in. Few months later… that's when she was diagnosed with the cancer." He said.

"What kind of cancer? If you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"Lung. And then it spread." He said, "She was at her poorest when she was pregnant with you. I still don't know how you managed to survive, it seemed so unlikely to happen, she was… she was dying, how could she have kept you healthy?" He said, "But she did, and you were here, and you were… perfect." He said, "It didn't make sense to me."

"I was the light coming out of a bad situation." She said, "And none of you realised that." She said.

"I realised it as soon as we gave you away." Jose said, "But by then everything was final and you were going to be raised in a two parent home. Which was what your mother wanted." He said, "She died just a few days after we gave you away."

"It must have been so awful for you." She sympathised.

"It wasn't fun." He agreed, "But I got by. I had good friends here, my brothers, my business, and I knew she'd want me to move on." He said.

"And have you?" AJ asked curiously.

"No. Don't think I ever will." He admitted. It felt so strange to think back to when his wife was alive and her passing. It was something he'd tried to ignore for the past twenty eight years, but now with his daughter back he couldn't not think about it.

"Are you mad I came here?" She asked curiously.

"No… well, not mad. A little frustrated maybe." He said, "I always thought you'd be a mystery. I never knew what you looked like or presented yourself like and now I do, and I'll never get your image out of my head." He said, "And of course a ton of regret is flooding me for not keeping you with me and raising you by myself." He admitted.

"You done what you had to." She shrugged, "I understand."

"You do?" He asked.

"Well not literally, but if my husband were dying my head would be all over the place. I wouldn't know what to do." She admitted, "You gave me away with best interest and I can't be mad about that." She said.

"You're happy with this husband, are you?" He asked, not realising his father instincts that he'd never got to used had now kicked in.

"Very." AJ smiled, "We've been married for almost two years. We have a son, Bradley, he's seven months old. And a daughter, Joni, she's seven. Technically she's my step-daughter, I'm not her mother, biologically." She said, "But on paper she is and in my heart she is." She smiled, "I have a good job, wonderful friends, a good home." She smiled as her father nodded, "And I'm rambling on without you even asking about me." She said nervously realising.

"Oh, no. Carry on. I suppose we best start somewhere." He said as she smiled. Was this really happening? Was her father going to let her in? Was she going to be able to say she had a father now? She'd gotten her answers which were all very reasonable, and now a bond just had to be formed, which didn't seem so hard, "What do you work as?" He asked.

"I'm a probation officer." She smiled.

"Well, I certainly did not expect that." He laughed a little, "Props to you. Must have to have a strong back bone for that sort of job." He said. Not only did she have a wonderful family from what he could hear, she had a good set of brains and a good job. She'd certainly done fine without him, he wondered why she wanted to come here?

"Yeah, it can get rough some times." She agreed.

"What is it you… what is it you want, April?" He asked, "There isn't a catch, is there?" He asked.

"Oh, no of course not." AJ said sincerely, "I just want to meet my father and get to know him. I want my children to know you and my husband. He's never had to deal with impressing parents so I'm excited for you to scare him." She grinned as he laughed.

"Depends on what he looks like." He said as AJ smiled, reaching for her phone and pulling up a picture of her and Punk. It looked like a Summer's day last year. He had a muscle t-shirt on which showed off his biceps and large arms that were wrapped around her as she hugged into him. His cap was on backwards and his smirk looked full of cockiness and arrogance. It was one of her favourite pictures of them, purely because she looked like a mouse next to him.

Jose took the phone and looked at the man in the picture, "Well, he looks like a treat." He smiled as AJ laughed.

"He is." AJ nodded as he handed the phone back, "He's good to me. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled.

"You seem to already have such a wonderful life." Jose said, "What is a father going to do to improve it?" He asked.

"I just want to know you. I want to be that girl that says, oh yeah I'm going to my dad's for the holidays." She shrugged, "I've always been the girl who had no parents and never would, but finding out you were still alive… I really just want to have a father in my life." She said, "I think I've waited long enough." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"I'd really love to get to know you, April. I'm just afraid you'll hold it against me for giving you away." He said.

"I would never." AJ said, "I understand your reasons. Maybe if you said you just couldn't be bothered looking after me, then I'd hold it against you, but you've been through a lot, lost someone you loved dearly. I can't judge you for the actions you made." She shook her head as he smiled.

Perhaps letting her in would be easier than he thought, and better for everyone. He couldn't wait to get to know his daughter.

* * *

AJ got back to the hotel late on after staying for a little while longer in her father's lavish home. It was clear he was rarely even in the house. He'd said it himself, it was never something that fitted he or her mother's characters, but they moved in and it seemed perfect for when she became ill. If there was such a thing.

She'd spoke to her father further about her own life, told him about care which made him feel a little guilty, which she didn't intend, but overall it was a wonderful first meeting and she couldn't wait to tell her husband all about it.

She got her key card out and entered their hotel room, walking in and dumping her coat over on the dresser, smiling as she seen him passed out on the bed, snoring with the TV still blaring and a bag of chips in his arms.

She supposed he never got time to himself. He was always either working or with the kids. He was a wonderful father, husband, provider, whatever other titles he had, he wore it well and tonight, she was all for letting him sleep.

She wanted to burst with excitement and couldn't wait to tell him, but simply took the bag of chips from him, turned the TV off and threw a blanket over him, sliding beside him and curling into his body under the blanket. No matter if she was involved with her dad now, nothing could ever change the love and relationship she had with her husband. She was feeling extremely positive after the visit and couldn't wait to know her father more.

* * *

 **A/N: But will it be all sunshine and rainbows? You know me, I hate sunshine and rainbows. REVIEW and let me know what you think!**


	63. Fight to Make Up

**Fight to Make Up**

* * *

When AJ and Punk woke up the next morning AJ wasted no time in telling Punk all about her meeting with her father. His plan was to stay up and wait to hear it the night before, but he passed out before meaning it. He was glad to see that she had gotten answers that she wanted, he was just sad they weren't as good as she was hoping for. Learning her mother really was dead couldn't have been easy.

"So… how are you gonna keep up a relationship when we're in Chicago and he is here?" Punk asked curiously after hearing all about the visit, sitting on the edge of the bed as AJ got dressed, brushing her soft hair as she looked in the mirror.

"We'll work something out." She said without thought.

"I know but… babe, I don't have the money to fly us out here all the time. You know that, right?" He asked as she turned around and smirked a little.

"Why are you trying to rain on my parade?" She chuckled a little as he raised his eyebrows, "We'll work something out, Punk."

"Well I highly doubt he's gonna get a flight out every so often to Chicago, and I doubt he's gonna up and leave everything to come to the states." He said, "And we sure as hell ain't moving." He told her clearly.

"I said we'd figure something out." She spat, not understanding why he was trying to bring her down from a perfectly good mood, "We're here just now and I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can… we can talk about arrangements later on." She said as he just nodded, "Can you get dressed please?" She asked as he sat still, watching her turn around, "Now." She said.

"Yes, mom." Punk stood up, glaring at her and walking away to the bathroom as she raised her eyebrows. Mom? He didn't just call her that.

* * *

Tonight both AJ and Punk were meeting up with Jose at a restaurant on the beach front. AJ felt it was right to introduce her father to Punk and for him to be there whilst they talked. She wanted nothing more than for them to get along and she had hope that they would.

"That's him." AJ whispered to Punk, pressing her hand on his lap as they sat at a table, watching her father walk through the restaurant with a smile as Punk stared at him whilst he made his way over to their reserved table, "Hello." AJ smiled, standing up as she went in for a hug with her father whilst Punk sat back on his seat.

"Dad, this is my husband, Phil. Just call him Punk though. And Punk, this is my father." She smiled to her husband who sat on the chair, refusing to get up, doing nothing but placing his hand out as Jose shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you." Jose said as Punk nodded whilst AJ watched him. Why was he being so unenthusiastic. He looked like he'd been stomped on, or like there was a sour taste in his mouth, "April has told me so much about you." Jose said, sitting across from AJ and Punk as Punk just smiled

"Good things I hope?" Punk slouched as Jose nodded.

"Good things." Jose nodded. He was no pushover, but he felt like this man wasn't giving him the vibes he should have been feeling. In fact, he was ruining the entire atmosphere, and it was hard to concentrate on his daughter.

"Punk grew up in care too." AJ announced, "But he recently found his mom. So, I guess it's my turn now." She smiled, "Right, honey?" She turned to Punk who nodded.

"Why were you put in care, Punk? If you don't mind me asking." Jose said, not sure how he felt about referring to another person as 'Punk' but going along with it anyway. He was really trying his best and was only really here to be with his daughter. Last night after she left he'd done something he'd not done in a long time, had a peaceful night sleep without tossing and turning. She'd brought comfort to him. A new beginning. A fresh start.

"My mom was raped." Punk said, "So she put me in care." He said bluntly as AJ turned to him with a harsh scowl. She had no idea why he was being like this. Why he was insisting on making her father uncomfortable. He was treating Punk with nothing but respect and Punk wasn't returning it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jose said, not sure how to respond to that really.

"Uh… Punk, why don't we call your mom, check in on the kids?" AJ turned to Punk who just shrugged, "Can you excuse us?" AJ asked her father.

"Oh, go ahead." Jose smiled as AJ stood up, leaving the restaurant as Punk followed, reaching outside and standing in front of the restaurant.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" She asked him, "Are you deliberately trying to make him uncomfortable?" AJ asked.

"No." Punk scoffed, "He's asking me questions and I'm answering them." He shrugged.

"He's trying his best, and you… you know how much this means to me. Why are you being like this?" She shook her head, "You were so supportive of this… have you- have you changed your mind?" She asked with confusion.

"I did, when I realised that this isn't going to work. I don't have the money to fly us out here all the time, and I'm not prepared to move here just so you can have some dad that never even wanted you in the first place-"

"Don't." AJ pointed at him with a lump in his throat, "I want you to go back to the hotel. I don't want you here." She shook her head, grabbing the key card from her purse and handing it to him, "The visiting- I said I would arrange something and work something out with my father."

"You're gonna want to be here." Punk said, "You're gonna want to be closer to your father and any other family you meet, and I'm not prepared to move here, we don't even have the money."

"I don't want to move." AJ shook her head, "You're being ridiculous."

"Of course I am." Punk laughed.

"You're treating me like dirt, especially in front of my own father. I thought you would have wanted to make a good impression?" She shook her head.

"What do I care what that old bag thinks of me? He's been around for one day. He has no right to judge." He shook his head.

"Just leave." AJ shook her head, "I can't even be bothered arguing with you." She shook her head.

"Fine. Have fun." He said sarcastically, walking away as she folded her arms and ran her hands through her hair. She had no idea what had gotten into him. Perhaps it was the way she spoke to him earlier, but she spoke like that all the time, it wasn't enough to make him go like this. She didn't want to move here, she didn't know where he got that from either. She had no idea what had gotten into him.

She walked back into the restaurant and took a seat across from her father, "Punk has had to go back to the hotel, I don't think he's feeling very well." She admitted as he just nodded.

"I can totally understand if he's bitter towards me because-"

"He doesn't know you. He has no right to treat you like that." AJ said, annoyed.

"I don't want you to fight with him because of me." Jose said.

"He's just worried about how we're going to make this work, what with us living so far away. We can't afford to get flights out here all the time. I work part-time and Punk doesn't have the greatest paid job." She said, "He thinks I'm gonna end up wanting to live here, and he's so stubborn about Chicago. He loves it." She said with a small smile.

"I would never expect you to leave your home and come stay here." Jose made himself clear, "That'd be absurd. Especially with children, one who is only a baby." He said, "He's right if he's mad about that. You haven't suggested that, have you?"

"Oh, no. I'm happy in my home. My house is wonderful, and I love my job, and my friends are there. Leaving was never something I thought about. But… we will have to work something out with visiting. Obviously I'm only here for a few days, and I really can't keep taking flights out." She told him truthfully.

"I can always fly out." Jose said, "I'll make the effort." He said as AJ smiled.

"If only Punk could have heard that." She sighed.

"He'll come round. Maybe the heat is getting to him." Jose joked as AJ smiled.

"Probably." AJ smiled, "I promise he is a nice guy." She said, "You've just caught him at a bad time." She said as Jose nodded.

"Well let's just stay and enjoy some food, I'm sure when you get back to your hotel you'll work everything out with him." Jose said as AJ nodded with a smile. She wasn't going to let Punk's odd behaviour ruin her night with her father. This was the soul reason she came here, to be with him and talk to him, get to know him. Not have a petty fight with her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Chicago, Wendy had just put the kids to bed and had resided in the sofa in AJ and Punk's house. She had to give it to AJ and Punk, looking after Bradley and Joni was no walk in the park. She was completely exhausted, so exhausted that she fell asleep in front of the TV, so oblivious and unaware of everything else going on around her.

She never even flinched when she heard the front door open, she'd left the keys in the door on the opposite side, and only a street kid raised with a group of guys could know how to unlock it from the other side.

Kirin, sober for once, headed straight for the stairs, walking up them slowly and quietly as ever, walking down the hallway and spotting the room doors all closed. The first was Bradley's who she could see was fast asleep in his cot, sleeping peacefully and calmly. But he wasn't what she was looking for, no… she was looking for her own.

She walked into Joni's room, looking over at her sleeping in her bed, a soft stuffed bear beside her that she hugged. It was the closest she'd ever been to her since she was born, and in the spur of the moment, she'd realised this girl, this seven year old, beautiful, strong little girl was hers.

She crept closer over to her, her shaking hand reaching out to touch her cheek, a small smile coming over her face as she came into contact with her daughter. She refused to stand by and watch another woman raise her child. She might have lost Punk, but she wasn't going to lose Joni. She knew this mindset would have been better used seven years ago, but she wanted to be in her daughter's life. She wanted to be a mom to her daughter. She'd stop at nothing to be her mom.

"You'll be all mine." She whispered, "I'll take care of you." She said quietly, "Soon."

* * *

AJ got back to the hotel after another successful and wonderful evening with her father. New found information about them both was revealed to each other, they shared stories and what AJ loved the most was hearing her father talk about her mother. It saddened her that she couldn't have met her mother, she seemed like a wonderful woman, but at the same time she believed she was looking down on her with pride.

She headed into the room, ready to talk to Punk about his behaviour tonight, walking into the room to see him lying on the bed in his boxer shorts, watching the TV uninterested in it when she came into view.

"You were completely out of order tonight." She said, "You realise that, don't you?" She said, taking her coat off as he just nodded simply, "My father does not expect us to move here, he said it would be completely crazy if we did. He said he will fly out to make it work." She said, "You made a huge fuss over nothing." She said.

"It's not just that, April. The way you spoke to me earlier wasn't right. You spoke to me like I was one of the kids, like you were looking down on me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head.

"The way you come across sometimes, like you're in control- you're not." He said.

"Oh, because you are, right?" She said, "You're being stupid." She said as he stood up from the bed.

"I don't speak to you like that, so you shouldn't speak to me like that." He said, "And yes, I was worried about you wanting to move here, I thought it would pop up into your mind, and you know we just can't afford that. We can't even afford flights to here never mind a new home." He said.

"Well if you'd bothered to ask, I don't want to move. Everything I love is in Chicago. Our home, the kids, our friends, my job." She said, "We're happy there and I would never move us all just for something I want." She said, "I'm not selfish like that."

"Well if it's not now then it'll be in a few months time."

"No. It won't." AJ said, "That's a promise."

"Well you still pissed me off tonight." He said, "And while I'm being completely honest, I think your dad seems too nice and there's more to him you don't know." He said.

"Of course you think that." She laughed, "You just can't stand to see me happy for once." She said.

"Oh, yeah April. That's exactly it. I loathe to see you smile." He scoffed, "You're a fucking idiot." He shook his head, collapsing back down on the bed and placing his hands beside his head as she batted her eyes at him.

"How dare you." She said, walking over to him and shoving him, "Lie there and think it's ok to treat me like this."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" He said as she shook her head.

"Why are you making me out to be such a horrible wife?" She asked him.

"I'm not. Sometimes you just need to remember who you're speaking to." He said as she folded her arms. Perhaps she did sometimes talk to him in a patronising way, but she never meant it, and she still thought it was unnecessary for him to behave this way.

"Alright, then I apologise for the way I speak to you, but instead… tell me about it and don't have a bitch fit in front of my father, who by the way, is just a nice guy and has nothing to hide." She said.

"You don't know that. You know nothing. I don't like seeing you get so excited about it, and no… not because I hate seeing you happy like you think, but because I don't want you to get upset when he turns out to be something he isn't."

"He's just a normal old guy who works in a garage, Punk. He's been through a lot and he's really… really trying his best with me." She said, "He showed you respect tonight and you showed him the complete opposite. I was embarrassed." She said.

"Oh, were you?" He laughed.

"Yeah. I was, because the night before I sat and I told him all the wonderful qualities you had. He probably thinks I was just lying to make you look good." She said as he just rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care what he thinks." He said.

"Well I do!" AJ said loudly, "Stop treating this like one big joke. I said I'm sorry for speaking to you the way I did, but now you're just being a little bitch." She spat as he sat up and grabbed her waist, pushing her against the nearest wall.

"What? Say that again?" He said as she smirked.

"Yeah? That get you ticking?" She smiled, "Bitch."

He just laughed sadistically and pressed his lips in against her neck, lifting her dress up and palming her through her panties as she groaned. It'd been building and building to this moment. Their fights normally ended in this way, with them aggressively taking it out on each other.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He groaned, having dipped his hand into her panties, feeling her wetness with his fingertips, massaging her clit, stroking her and paying her wet centre good attention.

"You make me wet." She moaned, pushing him away as he stood still, watching as she stripped off her dress, which he noticed she had no bra on underneath, sliding her panties off all the way, walking over to the bed and laying down on it propped up on her elbows, legs spread for his view as she smirked, "Come and get it." She stroked herself, looking up at him as he smirked, walking over to her and leaning over her, pressing his lips against hers whilst he began stroking her again with his fingers, kissing in at her neck at the same time.

"Mmm, yeah that feels so good baby." She moaned at the feeling of his touch. Yeah, he'd been out of order tonight, but she never was one to refuse hate, make up sex.

"Yeah? You like that?" Punk grinned, "You want it rough tonight, baby girl?" He asked as she nodded with a smile, putting a finger in her mouth to tease him as he smirked.

* * *

A few hours later AJ lay collapsed on Punk's chest, the sheets tangled amongst them as they lay on the messy, damp bed. They were both sweating but completely satisfied, and it had taken Punk aggressively slamming himself into her to realise he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry for what I said tonight." He said as she lay breathless on his chest.

"Doesn't matter." She said, "You fucked my reason for caring out of me." She admitted to him as he laughed.

"Damn, you have nothing left in you?" He frowned as she sat up, straddling his hips and taking a deep breath, "I was joking." He said as she laughed with a crazy smile.

"I'm not." She said, touching herself whilst straddling his hips, getting him hard again as he watched her with narrowed eyes. She was something else and sometimes he didn't realise how lucky he was to have her.

She understood now that maybe she came across as patronising sometimes, and clearly he had realised he had been a moody prick tonight, but hey, they were working through it.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the final hurdle the story faces- Kirin and AJ's father! Hope you guys are enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think, the more reviews the quicker I get inspired to write the next chapter ;)**


	64. Girl Gone

**Girl Gone**

* * *

The next morning AJ and Punk were headed to her father's house for breakfast. He had invited AJ last night at dinner and AJ really wanted Punk to come along to make up for his behaviour last night which seemed to have been triggered by a lot of things.

He was shocked just like AJ when they pulled up to the house, "You said he was a mechanic?" Punk questioned as they got out the cab.

"It belonged to my mom. She came from a wealthy family and was an only child, her parents left the house to her when they died. I think they died pretty young." AJ said, walking up the large marble stairs and ringing the doorbell.

"Doesn't he get cold in here alone?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"I haven't asked." AJ said, "I don't want you to go in here and investigate." She warned him, tugging tightly on his hand as he just nodded.

"I won't." He smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss on her cheek. He felt bad when he woke up this morning for ruining the night last night, but his patience had just been broken and he wasn't up to putting on a smile and shaking hands. He was happy for AJ, he was just weary of the man and wanted AJ to take things slow, he thought she was being a little too forward too quickly.

"April." Jose opened the door, "How are you, sweetheart?" He asked with a smile, embracing his daughter as AJ dropped Punk's hand and they both walked inside the house. Punk looked around in awe. The house seemed even bigger from the inside.

"I'm good, dad." AJ smiled, "Punk is only here because he was promised bacon." AJ turned to Punk who grinned, causing Jose to laugh.

"Well, Punk. There is plenty to go around. Let me take your jackets." He insisted as they both gave him their coats whilst they walked on through to the dining area. Punk used to think the way he lived was rather ravishingly, but this was on another level.

"I was saying to my dad last night that Joni would just love this place, wouldn't she?" AJ smiled, taking a seat next to Punk at the table as he just raised his eyebrows.

"Would she?" Punk whispered as he felt her kick him underneath the table, "Yeah, yeah she would. Bet you hide and seek goes on in here hours." He laughed.

"I've never tried it out." Jose laughed with a smile, loading the breakfast that was spread down the table onto his plate, "I just want to say… I hope there isn't bad blood between us." Jose said to Punk, "I get that you're both married and you've been in my daughter's life more than I have, but I really want to get to know her." He said as Punk just nodded.

"I know." Punk nodded, "I think it's great you're both working at this." He said honestly.

"Yeah, it was Punk who convinced me to do this." AJ said.

"Oh, really?" Jose asked with a smile.

"I figured she'd regret not doing anything about it later on." He said, "Plus, our kids don't have a grandfather. And I know how much a relationship with you would mean to April." Punk said as AJ smiled. That was the husband she needed him to be. Last night he just had an off night clearly.

"I'd love to meet the children. I never thought I'd experience grandchildren." He admitted, "And April told me you were worried about how we're gonna make this work." He said as Punk nodded, "Well I can always get flights to Chicago, and if money is the issue, when you come here you can always stay here. Hotels aren't needed." He said, "We'll work out something." He said as Punk nodded.

"Where are the toilets?" AJ announced, sitting up from the chair.

"Just straight forward and into your right." Jose smiled as AJ nodded, walking away positively. She could see a bond forming between her father and husband, just like she wanted.

Jose watched as AJ disappeared down the hall, turning to Punk, "I wouldn't say it in front of her, but I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me last night." Jose said truthfully as Punk looked across at him.

"What?" Punk laughed a little.

"April has told me all about you. Raised in the streets?" He questioned, "I mean, she's raising your daughter, need I say no more."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Punk said.

"I want someone to treat her right, and me." Jose said as Punk laughed, "Is something funny?"

"I just admire you, that's all." Punk smirked, "As if you know anything about me…. You don't even know anything about April. You've known her for near three days." He shook his head.

"And that has been enough for me to figure out everything." Jose said.

"And what have you figured out then?" Punk said, "That you fucked up when you gave her away?" He tested as Jose stood up, grabbing the sharp knife beside him in his hand as Punk stared at it in disbelief.

"Oh, so you're an angry guy? Did you tell April about that?" Punk stood up, sizing Jose down whilst AJ came back into the scene, looking on with confusion as she seen her father with a knife in his hand, anger across his face.

"What is going on?" AJ asked.

"This boy is no good for you, April." Jose shook his head.

"I think I can decide that on my own, and I have decided it." She said, "Why are you holding a knife in your hand?" AJ asked in shock, "What were you gonna do? Stab him?" AJ asked with horror.

"I'm sorry." Jose put down the knife, "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, whatever man. Not the first time someone has pointed a knife at me." Punk said, "C'mon, April. Let's go."

"April, sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't mean to disrespect you. I just… I have bad anger problems-"

"Clearly." AJ said, "I'm giving you a chance here. I don't have to be here." AJ said, "If you disrespect my husband… if you point a knife at my husband, you automatically disrespect me." AJ shook her head. She was upset upon this and felt like nothing was going right. The first visit was wonderful, but now she seen some of her father's true colours.

"I know. And I really want to make it work between us. You're all I have." Jose said, "I'm sorry. I just… since your mom died I've had a bad temper, I lose my patience more easily." He said as AJ just turned to Punk who was itching to leave. He knew that everything wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows like the first meeting AJ had told him about.

"There's losing patience and then there's grabbing a knife with intentions." AJ said, "I think we should go." AJ said sadly.

"Then I respect your decision, but I'd like to see you again, April." Jose said, "Please."

"I don't know." AJ shrugged lifelessly, walking away as Jose went to go after her but found Punk's arm stopping his frame.

"Leave her alone. She'll talk to you if she wants to talk to you." He spat, walking away after his wife and leaving the house, walking out of the gates and embracing her as he knew she was about to burst into tears.

"Why are you always right?" She whimpered into his chest.

"What?" Punk said.

"You said there'd be more to him." AJ said, "How do you know these things."

"I know a fake smile when I see one." Punk whispered, "He's not too bad, I just think he's confused." He said.

"He raised a knife at you, Punk." AJ looked up at him, "That's not ok. I can't be ok with that." She said, "I thought things were finally going to work out for me." She cried.

"They will." Punk soothed, "Remember what we said? Everything happens for a reason. If you think he deserves a second chance, then give him it, if not… then you can always say you came here and tried." He said.

"I really just wanted my father." AJ said.

"Maybe he's right, maybe he suffers from anger problems. If I ever lost you I wouldn't be the friendliest fucker around." He said as she looked up and smiled at him, "I'm trying to put myself in his shoes. Say I lost you and Joni left and came back years in the future with a husband and a family. I don't know how I'd act." He admitted, "I'm not defending him, I think he's a boot. But just… don't go crying yourself to sleep just yet." He kissed her head sweetly as she smiled.

"I always have you." She said, "That's all that will ever matter." She told him as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

AJ and Punk had kept their distance from Jose for the remaining few days of their visit to Puerto Rico. Mainly because AJ had nothing to say to him after his behaviour, but because she was rethinking everything. She came here so focused and determined to be able to say she had a father, but she realised that he needed her more than she needed him. She wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"I miss the kids." AJ frowned, packing away their things in the hotel, getting ready to leave for their flight in a few hours.

"Me too." Punk smiled just as the hotel door knocked.

AJ walked over to it and opened it to see her father standing, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're just… packing." AJ told him as he nodded.

"Punk." Jose nodded over to Punk who just nodded back. He really had nothing to say to the man, it was between AJ and him, but he wasn't all thrilled about him pointing a knife in his direction, whether he had intentions or not.

"We're leaving in a few hours." AJ said.

"I just wanted to come and apologise for the way I acted the other day. It was wrong of me and I let my bad temper get the better of me." He said, "I just… I feel like if your mother was here she'd be deciding how to react with you and giving me the advice." He said, "I'm not sure how to respond to you or what it is you want me to be." He said.

"I just wanted you to be my father." AJ shrugged, "That was all."

"It's not as simple as that. Not for me anyway." He said, "I see you, and I think of my dead wife." He said, "Surely you can understand it isn't easy for me." He said.

"I understand." AJ said, "But you disrespected my husband. That means you disrespected me." She said.

"And I apologise for that." Jose said, "Your mother made all the decisions when she was alive, she would be the one to make the arrangements with you and tell me what to do, what to say." He said, "And that's not because I don't care to do it on my own, just because she kept me right, and seeing you just makes me think of her."

"I understand that, but anger shouldn't be the result of this." She said, "I'm going home with my husband to see my children." She said, "I'm going to leave you my number and address. It's a two way street here." AJ said as Jose smiled.

"I want you in my life." Jose nodded as AJ smiled.

"Me too." AJ said, embracing her father tightly as Punk watched. Clearly the man had gone through a hard life, but that still didn't justify his burst of anger, but he seemed genuine and Punk couldn't fault that.

"April, we're going to be late." Punk said as AJ nodded.

"Right." AJ said, grabbing the hotel pen and pad, writing down her number and address, "Here you go." She ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Jose smiled, "It means the world." He told her truthfully as she smiled.

AJ was glad he had came and made the effort with her, it showed he actually did care, and maybe she did just have to understand that he really didn't know what he was doing here, and clearly he missed her mother dearly. She couldn't be mad at him like that, she just didn't want to be the one making all the effort. She was open to a relationship with him, just as long as she felt she was getting something in return- a proper father.

* * *

Punk and AJ got home later that night after leaving Puerto Rico, and AJ was feeling much better than what she assumed. Yeah, the week hadn't gone too great, and it wasn't what she expected, but there was a promise there that she would work at a relationship with her father, even if it meant in the tiniest of steps. If there was thing she had learned from the week, it was that she did have her own family and no matter what she always had them.

When they got home it was late on, so Punk and AJ both assumed the kids would be sleeping, so they got in quietly, walking through into the living room where Wendy was sitting with Bradley on his lap, his little face lighting up when he seen is parents, banging his hands down and waving them around as he seen them.

"Hey, little man." AJ smiled, lifting him up and into her arms, kissing him repeatedly as he cooried into her chest, "Oh, I missed you so much, baby." AJ said as Punk smiled, looking down at Bradley who looked extremely happy to see them.

"You were right, he is trying to pull himself up now." Wendy stood up with a smile, "How did things go?" She asked.

"Ok." Punk shrugged.

"It could have went better and it could have went worse." She said, "My mom is actually dead, so it was just my father I seen, and I think it took him by surprise. I think he was actually in shock the entire time I was there. He acted strange the full time." She said as Punk nodded, "But we're agreed to keep the relationship opened and I've gave him my number and the house address. Obviously he can't expect me to keep going over there, he knows we have jobs, and the kids, and family here." She said.

"Well it sounds like it didn't go all that bad." Wendy said as AJ just nodded tiredly.

"We'll see what happens." AJ said.

"Jo sleeping?" Punk asked as Wendy nodded.

"Yeah, she fell asleep down here so I put her up to her bed. She's missed you." Wendy said as Punk smiled.

"I'm gonna go check her. Give her a kiss goodnight." He said, wandering away out of the room whilst AJ sat down with Bradley still in her arms, talking to Punk's mother about their time away, going into more detail, but they both stopped their conversation when they heard Punk race back down the stairs and into the living room.

"She isn't in her room. She isn't upstairs." He said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm sure we all know who took her. More coming soon. This is the final climax to the story so hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	65. Letting go for Good

**Letting go for Good**

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't there?" AJ said, placing Bradley down on his mat and standing up as Wendy stood up, terrified.

"I-I put her to bed no more than an hour ago, Phil." She looked at her son, "And I've been here the entire time." She shook her head, leaving out the part that she fell asleep after she put Joni into bed.

"Well she isn't there!" Punk said loudly, "Where the fuck has she gone?" He questioned.

"I'm calling the police." AJ said with worry, walking away.

"Call the guys too." Punk added, placing his hands on his hips, "Fuck." He punched the wall, making his mother jump.

"Just calm down." Wendy encouraged.

"I can't. The last time she disappeared I almost lost her." Punk said, his voice cracking with fear.

"You won't lost her." Wendy shook her head, "I'm going to go look in her room, see if she's left any trace as to where she's gone to." She said as Punk just nodded, standing nervously as AJ came back into the room.

"Police are on their way and I called the guys, they'll be here soon." She said, "We'll find her." She nodded as calmly as she could. She knew what he was thinking. This was flashbacks to Joni getting taken the last time, and she almost died then. She was terrified but she was trying to keep herself together for Punk's sake.

"She wouldn't have just upped and walked away." Punk said, "It's not in her nature to do that." He said.

"I know it isn't." AJ agreed. It all didn't make sense.

"Uh… Phil." Wendy walked into the room with a small note in her hand that Punk immediately took from her.

"I took my daughter. Kirin." He read out as Punk sighed, "Fuck sake." He threw the note away and charged out of the living room as AJ followed.

"Punk, where are you going? You don't know where she's taken her." AJ said, "Wait until the police get here, baby. Don't go crazy."

"I'm not waiting around." Punk said, "Just stay here and tell the guys to get out and look for her." Punk said as AJ had no choice but to watch him leave the house quickly, wandering back into the living room where Wendy was keeping Bradley content.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." AJ said, placing her palm over her forehead.

"You don't look very good." Wendy agreed, watching AJ rush off to the kitchen, throwing up over the sink as she doubled over.

Wendy put Bradley down and rushed into the kitchen after her, "Hey, are you ok?" She asked, rubbing AJ's back and holding her hair out the way as AJ just cried, "C'mon she'll be ok. Phil will find her." Wendy said, assuming that she had been sick because she was so worried. The poor girl.

"No." AJ mumbled, "I'm pregnant." She said.

* * *

Dean, Seth and Enzo luckily bumped into Punk on the street as they rushed out their beds to get here. They could see Punk was in a right panic and took a moment to calm him down.

"It's alright. If she's with Kirin, she won't get hurt." Seth said, "Kirin wouldn't hurt her."

"I don't know so much." Punk sighed, "Where the fuck would she take her?" He asked frustratedly, "I've tried the skate park, and the cops are out looking too." He said.

"You don't think she's taking her… like to a different state or country-"

"I didn't until now." Punk panicked.

"I'll go to the airport." Enzo said, "She won't have been able to get an instant flight. I'll see if I can catch her." He said, rushing off down the street.

"Where else could she have gone with her?" Seth asked just as a car pulled up beside them, showing one of Punk's least favourite faces, Chris, from AJ's work.

"Oh, not now!" Punk spat.

"Are you looking for your daughter?" Chris asked as Punk turned back to him, "She's with this woman at AJ's work-"

"Why would she have taken her to AJ's work?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe I should have made it more clearer." Chris said with the window down, "She's on the roof of AJ's work." He said as Punk put his hands in head. Chris had been locking up the building when a frantic woman rushed past and into the building with who he knew was Punk and AJ's daughter. He was headed to their house to tell them but spotted Punk on the streets before getting there, "I can give you a ride there." He said.

"C'mon." Seth grabbed Punk who was in shock, pulling him over as they all got into the car. It wasn't often an enemy became an ally.

They reached the building and Punk barely let the car stop before rushing out, "Get the cops here!" Punk called to them as he rushed into the building, getting all the way to the top floor which was extremely high, climbing out the fire escape and finding himself looking out onto the lit up Chicago night.

"Dad!" Joni squealed, wriggling out of Kirin's grip and rushing to her father, terrified, hugging him tightly as he crouched down to catch her, squeezing her little body tightly.

"It's ok, princess. We're gonna go home." He promised her, looking past her small shoulder and to Kirin who stood near the edge, giving him severe anxiety, watching her as she looking out to the city.

"It's beautiful up here." Kirin said, "I told her she shouldn't be so scared." Kirin said.

"She is seven." Punk gritted his teeth angrily, "And you do not have the right to take her like you did." He said, standing up straight, pushing Joni behind him as she stayed close to him.

"I'm her mother, Punk." Kirin said, "She is our baby." She said with a frown, looking across at him, keeping their distance still.

"She is mine and AJ's. You lost the chance to be her mother." He said, "What the hell were you gonna do up here? Why-Why take her up here?" He questioned.

"I wanted to take her with me." Kirin said, "To a better place. A quieter place. A place where… pain is no more." She smiled.

"Well I assume you know you're on a roof and there are no doors or more steps." He told her, "We have to get down from here and I think you'll find yourself saying hello to your brother in prison, because the cops are coming." He told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She smiled softly to him, "I just wanted to be with the only people I've ever cared about." She said, "This is who I want my last minutes to be with." She said as Punk watched her walk closer to the edge of the roof.

"Alright, ok. Just… stop." He said, "What are you gonna do, throw yourself off the roof?" He raised his eyebrows as she just stared across at him, "C'mon, Kirin. This isn't you." He shook his head, "You fight. You don't give up like this."

"Well you stopped me the first time. You can't stop me this time." She said, "It's ok. This is what I want. I don't want to be here anymore." She whispered.

"There's help out there." He said.

"And then when I do get the help? Where do I go? I have a brother in jail, an ex who is happy with someone else, a daughter who is terrified of me, friends who refuse to acknowledge me." She said, "I have nothing." She said.

"Maybe there is someone else out there for you-"

"Oh, spare me the bullshit." Kirin laughed a little whilst Dean made an appearance, grabbing Joni quickly who cuddled him tightly.

"You're a fucking psycho." Dean pointed to Kirin, "Cops are on their way." He told Punk who nodded, watching his friend leave with his daughter.

"He's right." Kirin said, "I'm just a psycho. There's no reason for me being here anymore." She told him.

"Then give yourself a reason." He said, "Just because I moved on and I love someone else and I'm happy with someone else, doesn't mean I don't care about you. You were the first girl I ever loved, first girl that I seen myself having a future with." He said, "You can't just end it all now." He said.

"Yes, I can." Kirin said, shuffling back closer to the edge as Punk shuffled forward.

"Kirin, stop it. This… this shit isn't funny." He said sternly.

"It's not meant to be." Kirin said, "Maybe you should leave. Leave me to do this on my own."

"I'm not leaving you so you can kill yourself." Punk spat, "Quit being an idiot." He said. His heart was racing. Yes, he was over her, yes, he no longer had feelings for her, but yes, she was still a part of his life he wouldn't forget and she didn't deserve to die like this. She didn't deserve to be in this position, "Trust me, there is help out there."

"I don't want the help." She said, "I love you. Always have. Always will." She said, "I remember when I first seen you. Your blonde hair, cubs hat, dirty jeans, lip ring. You were the complete opposite of my type yet… everything I ever wanted." She smiled, "And I'm so happy you found someone to love that can give you things I never wanted." She said, "Becuase you deserve happiness. All the sleepless nights, all the bate you took for us, all the things you'd do for us just to keep us safe." She smiled.

"I'm not a hero." Punk said, "I done bad things. Bad things to good people." He said, "Don't paint me as a hero, because I'm not."

"I know." Kirin said, "But you'll always be mine." She said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"I am not about to let you do this. If it means right now I have to put you over my shoulder, kiss you, drag you by the hair, I will. You are not saying goodbye." He said.

"We've said goodbye so many times before." She said.

"Not like this." Punk said as she wandered back to the edge, still having a hold of his hand, "Kirin-"

"No, it's ok. If you cared about me, you'd let me do this." She said.

"I can't." Punk refused, shaking his head, "Just… let me take you down from here. What do I have to do?" He said.

"Nothing." She smiled, "This is perfect… this is exactly how I wanted it to be." She said, cupping his face, and pulling him into her, pressing her cold lips against his as he kissed her back, grabbing her around the waist as he tried her best to wake her up from this illusion that she had to leave this earth. Yes, he knew he'd pay the price for it, but the consequences couldn't be as bad as what they were if Kirin went through with all this crazy talk. He was trying to get her to come to her senses, but instead, it just encouraged her.

He had no idea that as she was kissing him, she was shuffling back, until her heels were now dangling off the edge, depending on him now for balance a he stood unaware. She pulled back from his lips with a smile, "It's ok." She nodded.

* * *

Around an hour later, Dean, Seth and Enzo arrived home with Joni fast asleep in Dean's arms. AJ and Wendy had waited up all through the night and AJ swarmed Dean as soon as she seen Joni, taking her from him and hugging her tightly, kissing her head, "My poor baby." AJ said, cuddling into her daughter with ease and comfort. She'd been worried sick, but was so glad she was ok.

"Where is Phil?" Wendy asked curiously as she didn't see her son anywhere.

"You guys might wanna sit down for this." Dean encouraged as AJ looked at them all with confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEW and let me know what you think! Can't wait to see what you're all thinking ;)**


	66. Life

**Life**

* * *

"Oh, thank God." AJ moaned, hearing the front door go and walking out to find her drained husband standing still with his back to her, pressing his head against the door. He'd spent the entire night at the station and to end it all off, he had to identify the body.

AJ spun him around and wrapped her arms around him as he sighed. He felt numb. He just couldn't believe that what had happened had actually happened. He was still in shock. It was just going on 6am and after the guys had came to deliver the news about what happened, AJ couldn't dare shut her eyes until she seen her husband. Wendy went home to get some sleep and promised she would come back around later on to help out with anything. Dean was asleep on the sofa whilst Enzo had gone home and Seth had gone to Carmella's for some comfort.

"Where-Where is Joni?" Punk asked his wife quietly.

"She's sleeping in our room." AJ replied, "I'm gonna keep her off school today. Although I don't think she'll have remembered much about last night." She said. And Punk couldn't help feel jealous. The image of it all was imprinted in his mind forever. He tried to reach for her, he had no idea she was falling, it felt like it happened in slow motion, he was fingertips away, but he just wasn't quick enough.

"I feel sick." Punk admitted to her. He was glad to be home and have his wife in his arms after everything that had happened. He knew he couldn't blame himself but at the same time he was so angry he didn't catch her, or just drag her down from the roof as soon as he got up. The only thing that was getting him by was seeing her smile for the first time in what felt like forever.

"C'mon, you need to eat something and get sleep." She said, leading him through to the kitchen where he willingly followed. She sensed he was upset, and he had every right to be, she didn't expect him to be swinging from the ceiling and planning a party.

The guys had informed her about every little detail and she wasn't sure how Punk was coping with seeing what he'd seen, "I'm really sorry, Punk." AJ said as he stood beside the counter, feeling her hand creep over his, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely as he just shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"You don't have to be." He said.

"You're allowed to be upset. I know she meant a lot to you." AJ said calmly, "But… she got to see Joni, and she got to see you before she…" She nodded her head as Punk took a deep breath, "It's probably all she wanted. I know she cared about you."

"I tried to grab her. I did." He said defensively, "But it was too late." He said, "I feel responsible." He said with a lump in his throat.

"No. You won't take the blame for this." AJ warned him, "This what she wanted. You tried your best to get her down but she insisted she take the other route." She frowned, cupping his cheeks, "You done what you could. She wasn't happy. You know she wasn't." She said, "This was not your fault." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"No one understood her." Punk shook his head, "She had a heart. And she… she was capable of so much. She wasn't what everyone labelled her as. She didn't deserve to go out like this." He shook his head and sighed.

"No one does." AJ said, "Look at me." She told him as he looked down at her, "She done what she wanted to do. She didn't want to hurt anymore. And what's done is done, you can't look back and continuously beat yourself up for not doing this and not doing that." She said.

"She kissed me." He said as she stiffened. He figured he might as well get it out the way, "And I kissed her back, and I'm sorry but I had to." He said, "I thought maybe it would coax her away from the edge, but it only pushed her forward, and then when she pulled back… she was gone." He said, still seeing the images flashing in his mind.

"It's ok." AJ said as Punk looked at her in disbelief, "She deserved that kiss." She nodded.

"What?" Punk shook his head, "April? Is that you? What have you done with my wife?" He asked her as she smiled. Even in the darkest of situations his good nature and spirit was shining through.

"I'm ok with you kissing her back." She nodded, "You both had history, she clearly still loved you, and if having that, seeing her daughter and standing with you was what she needed to do what she done happily, without sorrow, on her own terms, then it's not something I'm going to get mad about." She said, "It's clear I didn't like her, but we had one thing in common." She said, "We both love you." She smiled, "And I get you for the rest of my life." She shrugged.

"But… I kissed her back." Punk said, still in awe that she was actually calm and still comforting him. Then again, he did only kiss back because he felt like it would help the situation, but he didn't want to make any other excuses, he kissed back because it felt right, not as right as kissing his wife and being with her, but it still felt right like it used to, and AJ was right, knowing that was how she spent her last few seconds, knowing that she passed with a smile on her face, as drastic as the fall might have been, it almost contented him a little.

"I know." She said, "I can let it slide." She told him as he just smiled tiredly. He was upset, of course, but with his wife and her supportive ways beside him made things increasingly better. There was no doubt about it, they could get through this. It would be tough. Kirin wasn't only an ex but at one point one of his best friends. He'd never forget her. Despite the crazy things she'd done and said, he'd never forget her.

"Have you slept?" Punk asked her.

"No. I couldn't." She said, "I wanted to wait up for you." She told him.

"Let's go to bed." He said tiredly, "I just want to sleep and forget this has all happened." He said as she nodded, feeling him wrap his arm around her tightly as they walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

* * *

Punk woke up a few hours later, turning around to AJ who lay out cold beside him, curled into the duvet and sleeping comfortably. He just couldn't stop thinking about Kirin. He supposed he had a right to think about her now. He couldn't believe she was really gone. He just felt like shit. He had no idea it would affect him so bad.

He got out of bed and went for a shower to freshen himself up. It was obvious his mother was downstairs. The smell of a cake baking was going through the house and she could hear Joni and Bradley in the kitchen. Either that or Dean had decided to become a baker.

He headed downstairs and left AJ sleeping, peeping his head into the living room to see Dean still asleep on the couch, only in a different position now. He smiled and headed through to the kitchen where he was attacked immediately with a hug from Joni.

He couldn't help crouch down and squeeze her tightly. She was a brave girl. Barely even flinched over last night. She got that strength from Kirin, definitely.

"Dad, we're making a cake." Joni announced as Punk smiled over to his mom.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled, "What kind?" He asked.

"Sponge." Joni said, "And then I'm going to decorate it." She smiled with excitement as Punk smiled.

"Can I help?" He asked as she nodded.

"As long as you don't mess it up." She said coolly, walking over to he kitchen table and taking a seat back where she had been drawing in her colouring in books. Bradley sat in his high chair after enjoying some lunch and was watching Joni as she drew pictures. He had mistakenly been given a crayon by Joni and had drawn on the board of his high chair without anyone noticing yet.

"How are you?" Wendy asked as Punk took a seat on a stool at the island of the kitchen, "You look quite fresh." She said, pouring him a coffee and siding it over to him.

"I got a few hours sleep there." He said, "And I showered. Still feel like shit." He said.

"I never knew you were in a serious relationship before. How come you never mentioned? I always thought Joni's mother was a…. mistake type thing." She shrugged.

"Well we were on and off since we were kids. But I loved her. She was a mess, her own worst enemy, and no matter what everyone thought of her, I always stayed." He said, "And then she left when she had Joni. Didn't want to be a family. Didn't want to raise her with me." He shrugged, "So that was it."

"You still loved her?" Wendy asked.

"No. I love April. I fell out of love with her when I met AJ. Things fell into place for us and Kirin just became an ex." He said as Wendy just nodded, "But that didn't mean I didn't care anymore." He said.

"I'm sure it was hard either way. It must have been awful to see." She frowned as he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be having nightmares for the next few months." He nodded, "I tried to grab her, mom. I really tried to pull her back, but if I reached out any further I would have gone over myself." He said, "And it all happened so quick yet it felt like slow motion." He said, not being able to describe it, "It was what she wanted. She wanted to die. She wanted to leave the world, and she did."

"She seemed to have passed on with people around her that she cared about." Wendy said as Punk nodded.

"I think that's the only thing keeping me steady. She had a smile on her face." He said, "It took a lot for Kirin to smile, believe me." He said.

"You shouldn't be sad. Be glad that you were apart of her life, and… if you said that it was what she wanted, then what can you really do? You cannot blame yourself for this." She said, "I won't have you blaming yourself for it. You tried to get her down and she refused to." She said, "It seemed like you really broke the fall for her. Figuratively." She said as Punk nodded.

"I hope so." Punk said, "She has no family. I assume we'll have to arrange a funeral." He said, "Which means Joey will get out of prison. They let you out for births and deaths of close relatives." He said, his fists hesitantly clenching, "Probably best call security in advance." He said as Wendy rolled her eyes.

"You'll behave and you'll both put aside your differences for that poor girl." She said, "It's what she'd want, am I right?" She said as Punk just nodded, "I can cater for it. That is if it's a small funeral." She said.

"I'll get everyone together tonight to discuss what we're doing." Punk said as Wendy just nodded.

"To take your mind off of things… how did it really go with AJ's father? I know you wouldn't say certain things in front of AJ." She said, keeping an eye on the cake that was baking in the oven.

"Uh, I don't know. He's a strange character. I mean… I get he's a little shocked and off with AJ coming to see him, but I don't think he liked me very much." He admitted, "And plus, he seems like he doesn't know what to do or say when AJ is around. She's always the one asking the questions, starting the conversations." He said, "I don't know. It's weird."

"Might just take some time." Wendy shrugged, "We didn't click instantly." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but you weren't as awkward as that man was." He said as Bradley began to pipe up on his high chair, babbling nonsense and smacking his hands off the high chair board that his food normally sat on.

"Shhh, Bradley." Joni said as Bradley looked across at her, "Mom and Uncle Dean are still sleeping." She put her finger to her lips as Punk smiled.

"I think I'll take him for a bath and get him out his pyjamas." Punk announced, walking over and noticing Bradley had coloured in most of his high chair with a crayon, "Did you-"

"He pointed to the red one so I gave him it." Joni shrugged as Punk just shook his head.

"You're a rascal." Punk said to Bradley who laughed, "You too." Punk said, shoving Joni playfully.

"Nothing a little hot water and soap won't get rid of." Wendy peeped over at the mess that had been created with a small smile. Punk had always questioned why she knew so many domestic tricks. It wasn't like she had children from experience. But she worked in a care home for the elderly, and not that they were getting crayon marks on high chairs, but she knew how to tidy up things and take care of people. He could always sense she had a gentle touch.

"C'mon, Joni. Come check on the cake." Wendy said as Joni jumped up and ran over to the oven whilst Punk took Bradley up the stairs for his bath, turning the water on and filling the tub with warm water and bubbles, sitting Bradley and leaning over the tub, swishing the water around as Bradley played with his rubber boat and ducks.

Being with the kids was keeping his mind off of things, but sometimes it just hit him and the images came flooding back and he felt sick to his stomach and so upset.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Bradley put bubbles on his beard, watching him giggle all proud with himself causing him to laugh. He wasn't alone here. Not alone at all. It was a sucky situation, but he had his family.

"What?" Punk laughed, "What is so funny? You don't ever laugh when I put bubbles on mommy." He said, "Am I just that extra bit funny?" He asked him as Bradley just giggled and turned away to his boat that he had neglected, hitting it off the water and splashing around having fun.

He couldn't believe he was almost eight months old. Where had time gone.

"Hey." AJ smiled as she wandered into the bathroom as Bradley looked up and gasped, making a little O shape with his mouth when he seen his mother, but then going back to playing with his bath toys, "Not that interesting huh?" AJ laughed as Punk smiled, standing up and putting the toilet seat down to sit on, "How are you?" She asked, cupping her husband's cheek.

"I'm ok." Punk said, "Just have to get by, don't I?" He said, "It sucks, and suddenly… I miss her." He said with confusion, "Why is that?"

"Because it's sinking in you'll never get to see her again." AJ said, "An old lady that used to look after me in care said that whenever a life ends, a new one begins." She said, looking down at him as he just sat oblivious.

"Yeah? Doesn't make sense." Punk shrugged.

She was hoping maybe her news would cheer him up a bit, but she was also a tad scared of how he would react. This was not planned, clearly when they still had just a seven month old son.

"I think it does." AJ said as he looked up at her, "A life ends, but..." She took his hand placed it on her tummy, "A new one begins." She said as his face dropped and he looked at her stomach.

"Are you-"

"Yeah." She said before he could ask, "I'm six weeks." She said as he couldn't help but smile.

"You're really pregnant?" He asked as she nodded, "I can't believe… it's so soon." He shook his head. He wasn't mad, just shocked, and probably the most unprepared he'd ever been.

"It is but I think we'll be alright." She said, "Another baby." She smiled. She for one couldn't wait to have another baby with him, and it seemed right to deliver the news to cheer him up, "We'll get through this and we'll get back to our lives." She said, cupping his cheeks, "I know a part of you is always going to think of her, and I'm ok with that." She nodded as he smiled, pressing a kiss on his lips as he kissed back, pulling her into him as she collapsed on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe we're having another baby." He shook his head, pulling his lips back from the kiss, "Maybe we should start using condoms." He said as she laughed.

"I don't know, I quite like it when we make a baby." She shrugged as he laughed.

"I love you." He said, "You're amazing."

"I love you too." She said. She was all for supporting him through this tragic loss, and eventually moving on and getting back on with their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews in the past few chapters. Keep them coming!**


	67. Don't Be Sad

**Don't Be Sad**

* * *

Later that night Punk had gathered the guys round to the discuss funeral plans. Since they were really all Kirin had, they were taking it into their own hands. Punk wanted to make sure she had a good send off with the people she cared about, despite having fallen out with them.

"Someone is gonna have to tell Joey." Seth said as Punk just stayed silent, "It's his sister, he needs to know." He said to them all as they all just sat in silence, "Fine. I'll go." He said.

"I wouldn't trust myself." Punk admitted, "I'd see him and I'd just want to kill him." Punk said, "Probably best it's one of you guys." He said as Seth just nodded

"Well he isn't my favourite person either, but I'll do it." He said, "So next week, we're thinking?" He said as Punk nodded.

"Yeah. Time we get all the planning out the way. Speak to the caretaker." He said, "It'll probably be the end of next week." He nodded, "I figured we just come back here, my mom said she'd make some food. It's easier for me with the kids." Punk told them as they nodded.

"Whatever, man." Enzo nodded.

"Speaking of kids… since we're all here." He said, "April is pregnant." He said, "Not that it should brighten up any of your days, but I thought I'd let you know." He said.

"No, that's good news." Dean smiled, "Congratulations, man. It's nice to hear something good." Dean stood up, embracing his friend as Seth and Enzo followed.

"She's only six weeks, so it's early, and she still worries about what happened the very first time she was pregnant, so maybe just keep it down low for just now." He said as they all nodded.

"Hey, do you guys want anything in?" AJ asked, peeping her head into the living room, Bradley swinging from her hip as he noticed his uncles and waved his arms out, "What? You wanna go to Uncle Seth?" She asked as Bradley tried to reach Seth, "Alright." She laughed, handing Bradley over to Seth who smiled and sat him on his lap, bouncing him up and down on his knee whilst AJ turned to Punk who looked tired, frustrated, sad and bored. Like he just didn't want to do this. But who did want to plan a funeral?

"Do you want some help?" She asked, looking directly at Punk.

"I don't really know how this works. I've never planned a funeral before." He admitted as AJ sat down beside him and took all the paper work for him.

"It's probably best to wait for the caretaker to come, but we can make it start right now." She told him, placing her hand on his lap as he just smiled, pressing a kiss on her cheek. He didn't know where he'd be without her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!" Seth announced as he walked into Carmella's house which he practically lived in at this point, his own place he was barely even there. The subject of moving in together had been brought up before, and it was something they were both opened to, they'd been together for almost a year, and Seth thought it was time to make the permanent move.

"I'm upstairs!" Carmella called out as Seth headed upstairs, walking into their bedroom where she sat looking down, looking up when he came through the door, "Hey, how did it go?" She asked sympathetically.

"It was ok. How good can planning a funeral really be?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded, "How is Punk?" She asked, standing up and fixing the covers with her hand, taking the creases out.

"He's ok." Seth nodded, "I don't think he wants to admit how bad he's hurting." He admitted, "We get it. They had history. We had our differences but the girl was still one of my closest friends." He said sadly as Carmella placed her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"I know it's rough." She nodded, "We can get through it." She said, "She done this because it was what she wanted, it would be worse if it happened without her consent." She said.

"It's just sad." Seth said, sitting down on the bed, "She was just a young girl. And she was strong. You wouldn't think it because she was always drinking or getting high, but she was strong." He sighed.

"And you all know it." Carmella said, sititng down next to him, "Look at me." She said as he turned to her, "It sucks now, but things will get better." She nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah." He whispered, "I actually wanted to talk to you." He said, "What do you say I move in here permanently?" He asked, "I mean… I'm here all the time anyway." He said as she smiled.

"Really?" She smiled as he nodded.

"I hate being anywhere but here, with you." He told her as she smiled.

"I also have to talk to you." She took his hand, "Just promise me you won't freak out… I'm sorta put at ease now that you've said about moving in but… I have some news." She told him.

"News about what?" He questioned with confusion.

"Well I noticed I skipped a period." She said, "I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive." She said with a small smile, not knowing how this would go. He was the type to scare easy and she didn't want him to run off.

"You're pregnant?" Seth asked, his voice high pitched and squeaky as Carmella laughed a little.

"Yeah." Carmella nodded, "And I panicked, but then I realised… what's the point? We love each other. We're living together now, and isn't it time Bradley and Joni start getting cousins?" She shrugged.

"You're pregnant?" Seth asked again in a day-dream.

"Yes, Seth." Carmella laughed, "I'm pregnant." She nodded as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispered to himself, "I'm gonna be a dad?" He turned to her with uncertainty as she nodded.

"An amazing one." She smiled as he stood up and headed for the door as she watched sadly, looking down as she watched him suddenly turn back, picking her up and spinning her around with excitement. He was done walking away. He'd never had his own family, now he did. He wasn't going to turn it down.

Carmella laughed with a smile as he spun her around, letting her back down to her feet, wrapping her arms around his neck as he smiled down at her, "A baby." He smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah." She whispered as he smiled, pressing a kiss on her lips as she fell into him comfortingly.

He was in shock, but a good type of shock. It took him by surprise but it wasn't something he couldn't prepare himself for. He couldn't wait to start his own family, especially with the woman he loved.

* * *

Dean had made his way round to Paige's house to visit. He had told her about Kirin dying and she had been really sympathetic and thoughtful. He just wanted to be here, because when he was, nothing else mattered.

"When do you think the funeral will be?" She asked, standing in the kitchen so she could keep a close eye on her son who was out in the garden.

"End of next week probably." Dean said, "It's just horrible. You know, she could have really made something of her life." He said, "She just needed a little bit of guidance." He sighed.

"She'll be in a better place." Paige nodded, "If, like you said, she was in a lot of pain, physically and mentally, she obviously was beyond the point of trying, and when that happens, sometimes you just can't persuade a person that things will be better." She shrugged, "But things do get better, and it's a shame she didn't realise that." She sighed.

"I'm just… kicking myself really." He admitted, leaning against the counter as she frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"The last thing I said to her was… you're a fucking psycho." He said, placing his hand on his forehead, "I feel like a dick." He admitted.

"You never knew what she was about to do, and didn't she take a little girl up there with her?" She asked. She still wasn't all that clued up with names and who was who.

"Yeah. But that's not the point. I just wish I could go back and tell her how much she did mean to me." He sighed.

"You can't think like that. What's happened has happened." She said, "You can't beat yourself up about it all."

"I know." Dean nodded with a sigh.

"I'd uh… I'd like to come to the funeral with you. I want to be there for you." She smiled, "And I'd like to meet you friends." She said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Paige said, "I'm here for you." She said, pressing a kiss on his cheek as he smiled, pulling her into him as she hugged him tightly.

"What about Corey?" He asked.

"I can leave him with a friend from work or I can call my babysitter." She said, "I want to be there." She told him as he smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled, leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on her lips. Things were going great with them. Slow but still wonderful. Dean had never felt himself so attached to someone and he knew the feeling was mutual. They just clicked and he felt at peace when he was with her, like right now.

* * *

The next day, Punk and AJ had gone to meet the caretaker to the plan the funeral out in further detail. Bradley was spending the day with his uncle Enzo whilst Joni was at school. There was the urge to tell her what was going on, but then again, why upset her for nothing? It wasn't like she knew Kirin, despite their biological connection.

Whilst Punk and AJ were taking care of all of that, Seth had gone to the prison that Joey was in to talk to him. He was going to be allowed out for the funeral, of course being escorted by a prison guard the entire time, but he was allowed to be there, but first… Seth had to go deliver the news.

He sat waiting for him to come through the door, nervous and anxious to see him. He'd lost respect for the man, but he wasn't here to fight with him, he was here to tell him his sister had died.

He watched as he walked through the door, rough around the edges like expected, taking a seat across from Seth, not really understanding why he'd be here to see him. He was sure his former friends all hated him. Seth couldn't help feel it was karma. No more than three years ago, he was sitting here talking to Punk and asking if he was ok, now the son of a bitch that put him there was paying the real price.

"You look like shit." Seth said as Joey just rolled his eyes.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"I got some bad news." Seth said, "So can we just agree to not hate each other for a few minutes?" He said as Joey nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Kirin died last night." Seth said, "She… she took her own life." He said as Joey's face dropped.

"W-What?" He shook his head.

"It just… it got too much for her." He said, "I'm sorry." He said.

"How could she have…. She wouldn't have done that." Joey shook head head in disbelief. His own sister. His little sister. His little sister that he took for granted most of the time. He couldn't believe his ears.

"She was with Punk before it happened, and Joni. I guess you could say she was happy before it happened." He said, "Punk tried to stop her, before you start cursing and blinding." He said, "But it was what she wanted." Seth said, "They're gonna let you out for the funeral." He said as Joey just placed his hands in his head.

"I can't believe this." He said with a lump in his throat as Seth just looked down.

"We're all… finding it tough." He nodded, "Especially Punk." He said as Joey sighed.

"Why didn't he come to visit me?" Joey asked with tears in his eyes, "Why didn't he come to tell me?"

"He didn't think he could. You still aren't a favourite guy of his." He said, "At the funeral, I don't want you both causing chaos. When you get there, you're there for Kirin, nothing else, and I've told the same to Punk." He said, "You need to both put aside your differences. She'd want that." He said as Joey just nodded.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Joey sighed, placing his head in his hands as Seth just sighed.

"I know it's tough." Seth nodded, standing up and hesitantly patting Joey on the shoulder, "I'll see you at the funeral." He said simply, walking away. He had nothing more to say, that was all he came to tell him.

* * *

Later that night, Punk and AJ had gone around to Kirin's apartment to clear it out for her landlord. She didn't have much things, so it was easy enough, but still hard.

AJ made a start on clothes. She figured they'd just give them to charity. Meanwhile Punk was distracted with the more valuable things she had above her kitchen fridge, in a little box.

He opened it up and took the pictures out, smiling as the majority of them were just the two of them with an occasional one with the guys in it. She also had other sentiment things. He took a receipt out and read it the best he could, trying to figure out what it was for, smiling when he seen the date printed at the bottom and the order on the receipt. It was their first date. He'd taken her to the movies and to a burger place.

She also had other things, some gifts he had given her, more pictures, even some of when Joni was born, and then a note fell out, a note that was addressed to him.

He pulled a chair out at the table and sat down with it, reading it into himself.

 _Knew you'd be looking through my things. Some things never change. I planned on giving everyone one of these, but one, I couldn't be bothered writing anymore, and two, what I'm writing to you goes for the rest of the guys too. Don't be mad. Don't be sad. Be happy, be happy that I'm not in pain anymore. I'm not addicted anymore. I'm not sad or lonely. I'm at peace. From the very minute I seen you, I knew, this guy is it. You were patient, and sweet, and crazy, and everything that was right for me. Knowing I lost you to someone else doesn't upset me as much anymore because your happiness means more to me than my own loneliness. We wanted other things, but that didn't mean that I stopped loving you or caring about you. Our daughter, our beautiful daughter who I regret not raising with you, she is so lucky to have you, and I couldn't be more ok with her being raised by you and April. I just hope one day you'll tell her about me, and tell her that I loved her with all my heart. I don't want you to be upset or blame yourself, I was doing this whether you liked it or not. I've just reached a point where I really can't pick myself up and go on anymore. I know you hate his guts, I almost do too, but please make sure Joey is ok. I know you have strong feelings of hatred for him, but I'm hoping this might help you come together. Don't dare ruin my funeral or I'll haunt you both. I don't have much else to say now besides the fact that I love you and I always will. Always have. I wish you nothing but happiness with your life. Your wife, your sweet children, your wonderful home- you deserve it all after ever sleepless night you had on the streets with us. You're a wonderful man and I am so glad I got to spend a part of my life with you. Don't be sad. I'm finally pain free._

Punk placed the letter down on the kitchen table and took a deep breath, his eyes welling with tears as he looked at a picture of them both. He'd never hurt like this before. Her words, so genuine and Kirin like. This was real life, a classic example of someone who just couldn't deal with life anymore. But she insisted he didn't be sad, so he wiped his eyes that tears had escaped from, and put the things back in the box, closing the lid over and carrying on with clearing the apartment out.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought since the ex is always portrayed as spiteful and evil in stories, I figured I'd make Kirin a decent character, because not everyone hates their ex in real life ;) (most of the time) LOL. REVIEW and let me know what you think. The story is wrapping up now so I hope you guys will enjoy the last chapters.**


	68. Gossip

**Gossip**

* * *

The funeral came around the next week and Punk felt himself fairly prepared to take on the day, of course with his wife and friends with him. The morning included him trying his hardest to work out how to do a tie, which the last time he done was his wedding and had to get Seth to help him out, and it also consisted of AJ making sure he was ok.

"You should eat more." AJ said, noticing he hadn't ate a lot of breakfast. She was dressed in a plain black dress, her hair done with a spot of make-up on. They both agreed that Joni was going to come with them, Bradley was going to stay at home with Punk's mother whilst she put on a spread for everyone coming back.

"I'm not hungry." Punk told her as she just nodded slowly. She wasn't going to force him.

"Today will be ok." She said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it, "You have nothing to worry about." She said as he just nodded.

"I know, I just… don't know if I can be in the same space as him." Punk admitted. He had been thinking of what it would be like to see Joey again after what he'd done, and he just lost it everytime, he wanted to put his hands on him but he knew fine well this wasn't the time or place.

"You are not going to do anything but bury Kirin and say goodbye, alright? As soon as it's done he'll be taken back to prison. There is no reason for you to see him or talk to him. You're both there for Kirin and that's it." She said as Punk just nodded.

"Stay with me, yeah?" He said, "If you're there beside me it'll encourage me not to do anything." He said as she nodded.

"I'll be there." She smiled, "Do you think we're doing the right thing by taking Joni?" AJ asked him curiously. Joni was in the living room watching TV before they had to go. She had a little black dress on and was unsure of the situation, but Punk knew that she knew what was going on, she was just smart enough not to question it.

"She never knew her." Punk said, "She'll be alright." He nodded.

"It's still a funeral. I mean… I find them hard to go to, never mind her." She said.

"She'll be fine. If it get's too much for her Ill get one of the guys to take her away." He said, "She's like me. Got a stone for a heart." Punk said as AJ laughed.

"You wish." She smiled, "You have a big soft, cuddly heart. Don't pretend you're cold." She said as he just smiled.

"Only for you." He said, "We better get going." He told her as she nodded, "My mom will be round any minute."

* * *

They headed off to the funeral and of course it wasn't the greatest of times. What funeral was? It was a really big turn out. He only wished Kirin could have seen how many people actually did care about her. Joey was there, but was situated at the opposite side of the graveyard which was keeping him cool and calm. It was solemn, the sky was black and the air was clammy, it matched how he was feeling.

Once the ceremony was over and the hearse was lowered into the ground, everyone began to clear off to either head back to their house, or from not knowing them that well, just go home.

"Hey, everyone." Dean walked over to his friends who had gathered together, just about to leave, "I'd like you to meet Paige." He introduced his girlfriend. He couldn't exactly do it at the start where everyone was settling down, but he felt I appropriate to do now.

Paige greeted everyone politely, admiring how friendly they all were, even at such bad time, "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said to them all as they all just nodded. They weren't what they all expected. Pale, quiet, black hair and mysterious. Complete opposite to Dean's type, but they liked her, and AJ and Carmella welcomed another girl to the pack.

"Why don't you guys head on back to the house?" AJ suggested, nodding to Punk without him noticing so the guys got the hint that they were to give Punk some alone time.

"Yeah, we'll go help out Wendy." Seth nodded, wrapping his arm around Carmella who leaned into him, all of them walking away besides Punk, AJ and Joni who stood beside AJ looking around. She didn't like this. It was a strange place with strange air around, and everyone was very sad.

"We can go wait in the car." AJ said, placing her hand on Punk's arm as he looked over at the headstone.

"Yeah, ok." Punk nodded, turning to her and kissing her cheek as she walked off with Joni. She turned back when she reached a few yards away from him, seeing him kneeling down on the grass with his head down.

"What's wrong with dad?" Joni asked, looking up at AJ who sighed, looking down at Joni.

"He's just upset. He's lost someone he cared about." She said.

"I know it's my real mom." Joni said, "She was all crazy when she took me onto the roof, and dad looked scared." She said, "She took me and told me that even though she left she still loved me." She shrugged. No one had even thought of asking if Joni had spoken to Kirin that night she took her. AJ figured they were all so busy worrying with the fact she had killed herself.

"She just wasn't happy, baby." AJ crouched down, "And yeah, she was your real mom, and she did love you." She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"But your my mom." Joni smiled, "She said to me that you were a good mom for me." She smiled with happiness as AJ laughed.

"Did she? What else did she say?" AJ asked curiously.

"Just that I should always be a good girl and listen to what dad says because dad knows best." Joni said, "And she said I'm lucky to have you and dad, and that I had to look after Bradley." She said, "She was nice."

"Good." AJ smiled, standing up straight and looking over to Punk who still sat in the same position. She turned to the bed of flowers beside her and picked a rose from the soil, handing it to Joni and whispering in her ear.

Punk sat just enjoying the silence, trying his best to let go once and for all, when he heard a collision of footsteps run down the pathway that ran alongside the grass, he turned and seen Joni running with her hands behind her back.

"Hey." Punk smiled, "What's up?" He asked her.

"I wanted to put this in." She revealed the rose AJ had gave her to him, "Can I put it in?" She asked, looking to the unsealed grave.

Punk smiled, looking past Joni and seeing AJ smile, watching her walk away to their car as he turned his attention back to Joni.

"How about we put it in together?" He smiled as Joni nodded.

He held onto her small hand that held the rose, and guided it forward to drop the rose onto the casket below. She smiled upon it and then turned back to her father who seemed a little brighter now.

"Don't be sad." She shook her head as he smiled.

"I'm not." Punk said, "Not anymore." He smiled, "C'mon… let's go." He announced, standing up and taking her hand as she skipped beside him, leaving the grave in a much better mood.

* * *

AJ, Punk and Joni got back to their house where people had gathered to pay their respects to Kirin. Bradley was content in his cot having his daytime nap whilst Joni resided in her parents bedroom to watch a movie, getting the occasional visit from her uncles to see if she was ok or needed anything else. Punk was ever so proud of her. She was such a brave little girl. She was only seven and had already experienced things most people don't in a lifetime. He was beyond proud to call her his daughter.

"How do you think Punk's been holding up?" Carmella asked AJ, both sitting at the island in the kitchen whilst most people were in the living room.

"I think he's doing ok." AJ smiled.

"You're not mad that he's reacting like this, are you?" Carmella asked curiously as AJ shook her head.

"I think he's expecting me to be but I'm really not. They had history. They had a child for crying out loud." AJ said, "I would never have expected him to just brush it off and move on, and he knows that." AJ said, "Plus, I know where I stand with him, I know how our relationship is." She said as Carmella smiled.

"Not most girls could be the way you are. I know the poor girl passed away and all, but I don't know." Carmella shrugged.

"What? You want me to slap him for having feelings?" AJ laughed, "I know he'd respect me and be ok with me if I was in his position." AJ said as Carmella nodded, "We'll get through it. The baby is keeping him going." She said as Carmella smiled.

"I thought he'd flip. With Bradley still being a baby himself." She said as AJ nodded.

"So did I, but he's really happy about it. It's some good news for once." She said, "Plus, Bradley will be one, going on two when the baby comes, so when you think about it like that… it isn't that bad." She said as Carmella just smiled.

"Yeah, alright. You can tell me that in seven months." She laughed, "I was actually wanting to talk to you, privately like this. Obviously a lot has gone on and this was the first chance I got really." She said as AJ turned to her, "It looks like our kids are gonna grow up together." She grinned as AJ's mouth dropped, her hands coming to her cheeks in shock.

"Shut up." AJ whispered, "You're pregnant?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah." Carmella smiled, "Eight weeks."

"I'm seven!" AJ piped with excitement, "Oh my god." She said, hugging her friend tightly as Carmella hugged back, "Oh, this is so good. Does Seth know?" She pulled back as Carmella nodded.

"He took it so well, AJ. I thought I was gonna scare him off, for good. But he was so happy." She smiled as AJ grinned.

"Can I tell Punk?" She asked as Carmella nodded.

"But no one else yet, we want to wait until things are looking good and official. You know better than anyone things don't always work out." She said as AJ nodded.

"Don't worry about that." AJ shook her head, "I can't believe our kids are gonna be born at the same time, it's so exciting." She smiled as Punk walked into the kitchen, his suit jacket and tie off, tired but still smiling to his wife and friend.

"What are you two grinning about?" He asked with confusion, "It's a little creepy."

"Can you keep a secret?" Carmella wiggled her finger for Punk to come over as he edged closer.

"Depends what the secret is." Punk said as AJ narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, or else my wife will probably kill me." He said as AJ smiled, "What is it?"

"Me and AJ are gonna be baby buddy's." Carmella smiled as Punk gave out the same reaction AJ did.

"You're pregnant?" Punk asked as Carmella nodded, "Is it Seth's?" He joked as Carmella slapped his head, "I'm kidding." He soothed his head.

"And before you ask like your nosey wife did too, he's really excited about it." Carmella said as AJ laughed.

"We love a gossip, babe. Don't we?" Punk smiled to AJ who nodded.

"We do." AJ nodded, "What do you guys think of Dean's new girl?" She asked whilst the topic of gossip was around.

"She's sweet." Punk nodded, "Very different from what Dean goes for, but yeah… she seems quiet, sweet, humble, respectful." He nodded, "But I'm assuming you girls will have a different perspective?" He asked.

"No, actually." AJ said, "I think she's very sweet." She said as Carmella nodded.

"Little too quiet. What if we scare her?" She asked as Punk laughed.

"We won't." Punk said, "How is Jo?" Punk asked, looking at his wife.

"Dean said when he checked on her she'd fell asleep. And Bradley is still asleep too, which means he's gonna go crazy later on tonight." She shook her head as Punk smiled.

"I love crazy Bradley." He said, "Crazy Bradley throws blocks at people, pulls my beard, burps then claps for himself-"

"It's not gonna put me off." Carmella butted in as Punk laughed.

"I was trying to put you off, but man oh man you have no patience for a baby." He said.

"Punk." AJ said in a disapproved tone, "Yes, she does."

"Uh, you're gonna have two screaming and running around, I'd keep that trap shut." She pushed him as Punk just laughed.

"We're in the process of making a soccer team, aren't we?" Punk looked at AJ who nodded.

"I told Punk when Bradley gets older I'm gonna be a soccer mom." She turned to Carmella who chuckled.

"Oh, AJ. No." Carmella shook her head, "You let Punk deal with that stuff, take Joni to dancing or something." She said as AJ frowned.

"Don't listen to her." Punk shook his head, "You go be the hottest soccer mom out there." He winked, leaving the kitchen as she smiled to herself.

"I gotta say… he's handled the day very well." Carmella complimented.

"I think Joni brightened his day up. I got her to go give him a rose to put over the casket before they closed up the grave." She said, "She isn't stupid. She knew what was going on, and it meant a lot to him for her to come up to him like that." She smiled.

"That's sweet." Carmella smiled, "What about Joey? Seth told me they had a little staredown when he got there." Carmella said.

"It was nothing really." AJ said, "They just shared some tense eye contact and that was it. I was hoping maybe they would talk, but who am I kidding… Punk would have just lost it, and I don't blame him." She said, "I'm just glad they managed to be in the same space, be civil, and give Kirin the respect she deserved." She said as Carmella nodded.

"It'll be good to put this day to rest." Carmella admitted, leaning her head on AJ who smiled.

"Tell me about it. I'm gonna go for a nice, long bath when we get tidied up here." She said.

"Oh, that does sound good." Carmella smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Seth had taken a seat next to Paige who was sitting quietly minding her own business whilst Dean was in conversation with Punk and Enzo.

"I tell you what, he's crazy about you." Seth admitted to Paige who just smiled down, "I've never seen him this flustered and crazy about a girl before." He said.

"I really like him." Paige nodded, "I've not really spoke to anyone here since I moved, besides some work colleagues." She said, "He's a good guy."

"He is." Seth smiled, "And we all aren't so bad either. You spoke to the girls yet?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. They're lovely." Paige nodded, "I just hope we all get to know each other better because right now I feel sorta odd sitting here." She admitted as Seth nodded.

"I get it." Seth said, "But you'll get used to us."

"Dean talks about you guys all the time. He thinks a lot of you all." She said as Seth smiled.

"Yeah, well we're all family here." Seth said, turning around to her, "Welcome to the family." He said as she smiled. She'd never felt so welcomed before in all her life. Not only was Dean incredible and treating her so well, but his friends were also lovely. Pretty hard to say she'd had a wonderful time at a funeral, but all joking aside, meeting Dean's friends and going to somewhere on his arm, it was something she enjoyed very much.

* * *

Later that night after everyone had left the house and Punk and AJ cleared up pretty fast. Punk told AJ to head on upstairs for her bath, and that he'd finish tidying up the rest by himself. As it seemed to be not up for debate, AJ headed on upstairs for her bath.

She was only in it for five minutes before Punk knocked on the door and came in anyway without her saying anything.

"You look like you're in your prime." He laughed, sitting down on the toilet seat as she smiled, not even bothering to open her eyes, so relaxed in the warm bath after a long, hard day.

"I am." AJ smiled, opening one eye and seeing him run his hands over his face tiredly, "I think there's room for one more in here." She smiled over to him.

"Any excuse to get me naked." He smirked.

"You know me." She said, sitting up as he began to strip his clothes, letting him hop in behind her so she had a much more cushioned position to lie in, "That's better." She smiled as he ran his hands up and down her arms, "You ok?" She asked calmly as he nodded.

"Yeah." He said, "Surprisingly."

"Why surprisingly?" She asked.

"Well I thought today would just be a shit, shit day. Like I'd have to just come upstairs and go to bed to forget about it but I don't feel like that." He said, "Yeah it hurt, but having Joni come up to me meant the world." He said with a smile, "She told me not to be sad, and so did Kirin, so I'm not gonna be sad." He said.

"Good. I don't want you to be sad." She said as he kissed her head.

"And things despite everything that has gone on… things are looking up. Two new babies on the way, Dean with his new girl, Enzo… enjoying life freely." He laughed a little as AJ smiled.

"Look at you all, growing up like big boys." She smirked as he laughed.

"I'm surprised Seth took the baby news well." He said.

"How come?" AJ asked.

"Well he scares easily. I'm sure Carmella has figured that out, but man I thought he'd run a mile if something like that came up, but I'm happy for him, and clearly he is happy." He said.

"He really cares about Carmella." AJ said, "There should be no reason for him to even entertain the idea of doubting it with her." She shook her head.

"You're just gonna say that cause she's your girl." Punk said.

"Yeah and you're gonna defend him because he's your boy." AJ replied as Punk nodded, "Anyway, she said they're fine, so they will be." She said, "They're gonna be in the same class at school." She grinned, placing her hand on her tummy, "Oh, it wouldn't it be cute if we had a girl and they had a boy and they-"

"No." Punk said, "Wouldn't be cute, wouldn't happen, we'll move far away." He said as she giggled.

"Stop it." She said, "It'd be cute." She smiled.

"If that's a girl in there, like Joni… she's staying with us until she's at least thirty." He said, placing his hands over her tummy under the water.

"And if it's a boy?" She grinned, turning her neck so she could look up at him whilst she lay in against his stomach.

"Then it's gonna get a little more crazier in this house." He smirked, "But I don't mind."

"Me neither." She smiled as he leaned down, pressing a kiss against her lips as she smiled, pulling back and laying back against his chest comfortably, "I'm really proud of you for today. We got through it. Now it's just a case of moving on." She said as he nodded.

"I think I'll be able to." He nodded, "I have you, don't I?" He said as she smiled.

"Yeah, you got me." She said, "Always." She whispered, feeling him press kisses in at her neck, "Is this bath big enough for all your moves?" She joked, turning around as elegantly as she could in a full bath with her husband in along with her, straddling his hips as he laughed.

"I don't have to do anything but sit back and enjoy." He smiled as she straddled his hips and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, you're gonna make me do all the work, are you?" She said as he nodded.

"I like watching you go to work." He smirked, "It's actually on my top ten list of things I love to do." He said.

"Oh, good. Lucky me." She smiled, "What else is on that list?" She said, grinding her hips down against him, feeling his length against her centre under the water, getting more and more turned on.

"Well there's, watching you, kissing you, fucking you, licking you, teasing you, pleasing you-"

"So poetic." She admired as he smirked, "I did expect it to be about life in general, the things you love to do, but the way you put it was so much more romantic." She said sarcastically as he smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said as she smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	69. Baby Time

**Baby Time**

* * *

Six _months later…_

Six months had gone by since Kirin's death and things had been looking up for Punk and his family and friends. Both AJ and Carmella were at the last stages of their pregnancies, Bradley was now one years old and taking his first steps as well as a few mumbles of his own words here and there. Joni had made it through her school year and was now off for Summer vacation. Dean and Paige were getting along really well and Paige had fit perfectly into the clan, as well as her son too.

Punk had woken up in the middle of the night, finding the space empty beside him. He headed downstairs, going past the kids rooms and down into the kitchen where his wife stood making a sandwich with everything but the kitchen sink on it.

"How are you gonna fit your mouth around that." He laughed as she jumped.

"Don't scare me like that." She whispered harshly, "Go back to bed I just got hungry." She shrugged as Punk nodded.

"I figured." Punk said, "Baby keeping you awake?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Won't stop kicking me." She growled angrily. They had decided this time round to not find out what they were having, to leave it to the birth for more of a surprise. Of course they had their predictions. AJ thought it'd be a boy and Punk thought it'd be a girl, so it as a split decision from them both.

"You've not got long now, babe." Punk told her as she walked over to the table with him, sitting down her plate as he sat across from her.

"Three weeks." AJ huffed, "And Bradley came late remember, so maybe that'll happen again." She said.

"I wish I could take all the discomfort for you." He frowned, "I really do."

"Well you can't." She batted, "But what you can do is go get me a soda." She said as he nodded with a small laugh, wandering over to the kitchen and grabbing her a soda from the fridge.

"What's this letter from your work about?" He asked, spotting an opened letter with AJ's work company name on it, not being nosey or intruding, just curious.

"Just my pay cheque." AJ said. She'd been working right up until now. Since she only worked part-time anyway, and was mostly sitting down all the time, it wasn't a big issue for her to leave early, plus they needed the money with the new baby.

"You still wanna-" Punk paused as he made his way over to AJ with the soda, looking over at his phone on charge that was ringing on vibrate.

"Who is that?" AJ asked suspiciously, "Your other wife?" She asked casually.

"Yeah." Punk nodded simply, handing her the soda as she cracked it open, watching him go away to the phone, "It was Seth." Punk said, immediately calling his friend back as AJ watched whilst tucking into her sandwich.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Punk questioned when Seth picked up, "Oh. Alright… Ok we'll be there." He said, hanging up, "Well that's me lost thirty dollars." Punk groaned.

"Carmella is in labour?" AJ sighed as Punk nodded. The two couples had a bet on which baby would arrive first since their due dates were just a few days apart, "She's early. Really early." AJ stood up, "I'll call your mom to come keep an eye on the kids." She told him as he nodded, watching her waddle away.

* * *

Punk's mom got round to the house to keep an eye on the sleeping children and fall asleep on the couch. She was super gran and was always there for AJ and Punk if they needed the help. It gave Punk and AJ a chance to not feel in-denial with constantly attending to the children. Punk was really glad he'd let his mother into his life. AJ's father on the other hand, had still made no contact with her.

"How long do you think she'll be?" AJ asked, rubbing her belly, sitting next to Dean and Punk in the waiting room whilst Enzo went to grab a coffee.

"She has a low pain barrier. She'll be in there for days." Dean grumbled.

"Hey, why don't you go push a baby out your vagina." AJ glared at him, "You boys could never handle it." She shook her head as Punk just chuckled, "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

"You. You're so cute." He smirked as she just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. You could never imagine that sort of pain if you tried. It's like a watermelon going through a keyhole."

"Well that's not true, because that's just impossible." Punk said, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He said. She was at the 'I'm right about everything, don't speak to me' stage in her pregnancy. First time round with Bradley he accepted it and gave her lots of hugs and kisses to avoid it, but now he was just telling her up straight.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself." She said, "I'm just tired. It's 3am." She said.

"Then go home." Punk said as Dean turned to them.

"Woah, guys. Easy on the love for each other. What's up with you two?" He asked.

"AJ is just at her moaning stage in her pregnancy, aren't you, babe?" He smiled as AJ nodded.

"I'm sorry." She frowned to him, "I'm sorry." She cupped his cheek sadly, turning to Dean and doing the same as Dean looked horrified, "I'm just super uncomfortable and my stomach is really sore tonight." She said as Punk raised his eyebrows.

"Sore as in-"

"I don't think it's contractions." AJ said, "They're not bad it's just a niggle every now and then." She said.

"Maybe you should go get checked out. Perfect place and all." Dean said as AJ just shook her head.

"No, No I'll be fine I just-" She paused as she felt liquid run down her legs, both guys noticing and slightly edging away from her.

"Yes!" Punk piped up, standing up, "We might not lose that thirty dollars. Come on. Come on." He took AJ's hand and helped her up as she glared at him, "Oh, c'mon. You know I'm playin. C'mon, we're gonna have a baby." He smiled, kissing her cheek as she smiled back softly.

"You couldn't have waited, nah?" Dean asked, looking up at them both as AJ held her stomach feeling a contraction as a nurse attended to her right away.

"Go home and get her bag and the car seat, huh? Tell my mom she's in labour too." Punk told Dean who just nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." Dean patted Punk on the shoulder, walking away to find Enzo and head to get the things Punk and AJ needed to bring their baby home in.

* * *

Unfortunately, Punk didn't win that bet as Carmella had given birth to a baby boy just as AJ was taken into a delivery room. He was perfect and although three weeks early he was doing great. His lungs were strong and his heartbeat was just right. They got to hold him right away and whilst they took Carmella to a recovery room along with the baby who she wanted to come with them, Seth headed outside to deliver the good news to his awaiting friends. However, all he seen was Dean and Enzo snoring with a car seat and a packed bag beside them.

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed as they both jumped and looking around, "Where'd Punk and AJ go?"

"AJ gone into labour." Enzo said, "How is Carmella? The baby?"

"It's a boy." Seth grinned with pride, "Man, he's perfect. He's got my eyes. He's small but he fits right in my arms." Seth said with awe, "That's crazy about AJ. That means they'll probably have the same birthday." Seth smiled softly.

"Yeah. She went in about an hour ago. Haven't heard anything since." Dean said, "Are we allowed a visit?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. They're just moving Carmella into recovery just now with the baby. She fell asleep straight after she held him." Seth said.

"Got a name for him yet?" Enzo asked as Seth nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Dominic. Carmella wanted to name him after her grandfather and I was ok with it." Seth smiled, "Suits him actually." He said with surprise.

"That's a good name." Dean smiled, "Well on you go be with Carmella. We'll come by soon to see them both." He said.

"Ok. Just let me know about Punk and AJ and how they get on." Seth said as Dean and Enzo nodded as he walked away.

Meanwhile in the delivery room, AJ was having some complications with the birth and was told the baby was upside down and it was too late now to try and move it because her labour had progressed so quickly from the minute her waters had broke.

She got upset as soon as they said C-Section, because the thought of it all made her absolutely terrified, but Punk was there to tell her it'd be ok, she wouldn't feel a thing, and the baby would get out just as safely and quickly to prevent any complications.

Once AJ realised it was the only option at this point, they took her into surgery and whilst she was cut open down below, Punk was sat at her head, running his hands through her hair and doing all he could to keep her calm. All she could feel was some intense tugging, but of course her body had been numbed so she could feel nothing.

"I'm scared." AJ whispered, her eyes rolling up to look at him.

"You don't have to be." He told her, "It's nearly over." He convinced her, "They're gonna get the baby out and then stitch you up, and it'll be ok." He said, "I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

A few seconds later, as that was all it took, a loud cry began to fill the room as AJ smiled, feeling Punk kiss her cheek as the nurse brought the screaming baby to eye level for her.

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled as AJ looked at her daughter, tears welling in her eyes as she stared at her.

"Hey, it's a girl." Punk said with happiness, pressing a kiss at the side of AJ's head, "She's perfect, AJ."

"I'm gonna get her cleaned up." The nurse announced, walking away over to the corner of the room to clean up their very vocal newborn daughter.

"She's perfect. Did you see her?" Punk asked in awe as AJ nodded.

"She's beautiful." AJ cried. She only wished she could have held her the minute she was born, but she knew it would come and the most important thing was, their baby girl was out safely and man was she a perfect little thing.

* * *

Punk, just like Seth, headed out to the waiting room whilst AJ was taken to recovery with the baby. She'd fell asleep straight away after getting stitched up. He had a smile on his face and couldn't wait to tell his boys he had another daughter.

He noticed Paige had joined Dean and his mother was also there with the kids too as it was now ticking into the early morning.

"It's a girl." Punk smiled, embracing his friends and family, getting a cuddle from both his children, telling them all about the new Brooks that had entered the world and how small but precious she was. She had his eyes just like Joni and Bradley. The rest was all AJ. Drop dead gorgeous.

"When can I have a hold?" Wendy asked excitedly, "I've never witnessed one of my grandchildren being born." She said with excitement as Punk laughed.

"I guess you haven't." Punk said, "AJ and the baby are sleeping right now, but when they wake you can all pile in." He said, "Where is Seth? How is the baby?" Punk asked.

"It's a boy." Dean said, "As far as we know he's a healthy little chap." He said.

"Where are they? I want to go see them." Punk said as Dean gave him directions to the room where Carmella and new baby Dominic were along with Seth. He wanted to congratulate his friend on the birth of his first child, it was a very big deal and he was so glad that both babies were healthy and perfect, along with both mothers.

"Hey." Punk whispered, walking into the room where Carmella sat up in bed with Dominic in her arms, Seth standing over proudly, "Sleeping?" He asked quietly.

"No." Carmella said, "No he's quite happy seeing what's going on." She said, "How is April?"

"They had to do a C-section. The baby was upside down. But it all went well, she's in recovery and my daughter is perfect." He smiled proudly.

"Hey, a girl?" Seth smiled, "Congrats, man."

"You too." Punk laughed, embracing his friend, wandering over closer to see the baby, "I was expecting half blond, half black hair on him." He joked as Carmella laughed to herself.

"Me too, I think." Carmella laughed, "Call us cliché, but… we'd really like it if you and AJ were his godparents. We know that anything were to happen to us he'd be in good hands with you both. And we are in a position where… I don't have any family left and neither does Seth, so it is a big deal for us." Carmella looked up at Punk who leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Not that I'd ever let anything happen to you both, but of course… I'd be honoured." He smiled, "As long as he stays away from my daughter, we're gonna get on great." Punk smiled, "Aren't we, little man?" He said, stroking the baby's cheek with a smile, "I'll leave you two alone." He told them.

"I'll swing by later on to see AJ and the baby." Seth said as Punk nodded.

"She's sleeping just now anyway." Punk told them.

"Send her my love." Carmella said as Punk nodded. It was always a wonderful experience when a baby was welcomed into a family, but two… there was so much joy in the air.

* * *

Later that night, Punk had been waiting on AJ waking which she eventually did, and when she did, she seen him standing with their baby girl in his arms. When she woke he seen her immediately wince.

"Sore?" Punk frowned as AJ nodded.

"Yeah, I just forget that I had stitches." She admitted, "I'm ok though." She assured him. She was just tender and also desperate to hold her daughter. Yeah, this was her second daughter and she would say that without even thinking twice, but she never got to hold Joni as a baby the way she would have wanted to, so she was just desperate to hold this little one.

"I'm assuming from that look on your eyes you want to hold her?" He asked as she nodded, watching him walk over to her and place her in her arms whilst she looked down at the perfect baby girl, "Babe, she's perfect." Punk smiled, still in awe.

"She is." AJ gasped, "She's like a little angel." She said, "Her skin is so soft." She said, stroking her daughter's cheek, "How is Carmella and Seth?" AJ asked, suddenly remembering.

"Great. They have a healthy boy. Dominic. Small just like her." He said, nodding to their daughter as AJ smiled.

"I can't keep my eyes off of her." AJ said, looking down at her, "I forgot how wonderful this feeling was." She admitted.

"She's gonna need a name." Punk announced.

"We discussed names. We had them set out." AJ said as Punk nodded.

"I know, we just need to confirm it." He said.

"I love the name Cara. It's perfect for her." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"It is." Punk agreed just as the door to their room opened up slowly. They both turned around in sync to look at the door, both shocked as they watched AJ's father walk in.

"Dad." AJ shook her head with confusion.

* * *

 **A/N: Babies are here, dad is here AND the end is here. Next chapter will be the last so get ready. Thanks for the reviews. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	70. Perfect

**Perfect**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked, turning to her father who stood at the door. She passed Cara back to Punk who scooped the baby girl back into his arms and stood watching AJ's father come in closer.

"I came to visit. When you weren't at your address you gave me, and you never answered your phone I didn't know what to do but I met a man who came out of your house just as I was about to leave. I told him who I was… Enzo I think his name was." Jose shook his head, "He told me you were here." He said.

"It's been six months." AJ shook her head, "I'd given up."

"I just needed some time to think, and I figured maybe you needed some time." He said.

"No. What I wanted was my father, and I told you that." She said as Punk looked from Jose to AJ.

"I'm gonna get a coffee, leave you two alone." He said. As much as he wasn't fond of Jose, he trusted him. He placed Cara down in her bassinet, giving her a sweet kiss before leaving, "Keep your voices down, yeah?" He asked them as AJ nodded along with Jose.

"You never told me you were pregnant." Jose said.

"I was only a few weeks gone. I hadn't even told Punk yet." AJ said, "Why did you decide to come now?" AJ asked with confusion.

"I just wanted to see you, April. I know the wait made it seem otherwise but I just wanted some time to think about things and how I'm going to go about this." He said, "I've decided I'm going to move out there."

"What?" AJ said in disbelief.

"Your mother would want me to do this. The only reason I never got involved in finding you was because I thought you'd be better off not finding me. I didn't want to mess with you but having you come to me, it gave me that assurance that I could be your father, and I will be, I'll work at it." He said, "There's nothing left for me in Puerto Rico anymore besides my huge, cold house and my failed garage." He said, "I want to know my daughter, and my grandchildren." He said.

"How do I know you're being real?" AJ asked.

"Because I'm moving here, and I'm facing this all head on. Your mother would have longed to meet you and your family, and if she knew I ignored you she would have been so mad with me." He shook his head.

"So you're doing it because you feel you have to? Not because you want to?" AJ asked.

"No. Not at all. I want to. I want to know you, and be a family." He said, "If that means slow steps then so be it." He said.

"I don't want you to change your mind and mess me around." AJ shook her head, "Quite frankly I don't have the time for it." AJ said, turning to Cara who was fast asleep in her bassinet.

"I know." Jose said, "But I am one hundred percent serious about this." Jose said.

"Well… we can take one step at a time." AJ said freely. She wasn't in the mood to question or fight. If her father said he needed some time then she believed it and was willing to accept his reasons for staying away for so long, especially when he said he was now moving here to form a better relationship with her.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Jose nodded towards Cara who slept peacefully.

"You can have a hold if you like." AJ smiled, "She won't bite. Not yet anyway." She smiled as Jose walked over slowly, scooping up Cara from the bassinet and cradling her in his arms.

"She's beautiful." Jose smiled, "What's her name?" He asked as he looked down at the tiny baby girl.

"Cara." AJ said, "I was sure it was gonna be another boy." AJ said, still amazed, "I'm really happy." She said with a tired smile.

"You should be. You're doing extremely well for yourself." Jose said, "She is just… drop dead beautiful." Jose said, "Can't take my eyes from her." He admitted as AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I understand the feeling." AJ nodded, "I'm happy to let you into my life, as long as you promise to commit to it. Don't… don't mug me off when you start getting fed up."

"I'm not going to." Jose said, "I understand that you'd think that but I promise, this is what I want. I want to be your father and be there for you." He said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "One step at a time, yeah?" She said as he nodded.

"Yeah. One step at a time."

* * *

Later that night after Jose had left, Punk returned back to the room along with their friends and family who were eventually getting to meet Cara. Punk's mother was swelling with pride. She'd never witnessed her grandchild being born and it was a wonderful moment for her. However, there was one unhappy person in the room that stuck out.

"What's up, Jo?" Punk asked his eldest daughter who sat on the armchair uninterested. She hadn't even looked at Cara yet. Bradley was saying hello to his mother, cuddling into her tiredly, unaware of what was even going on, but Joni knew, and she wasn't happy.

"Nothing." Joni said simply, swinging her legs back and forth casually.

"You wanna hold the baby?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"No thank you." Joni said.

"Why not?" Punk frowned, "You loved holding Bradley when he was born." He stated.

"I liked Bradley." Joni defended.

"So you don't like your sister?" He asked.

"I thought I was the only girl." She looked up at him, "I liked being the only girl." She said, folding her arms.

"Hey, you're still my girl." Punk crouched down in front of her, "You know that." He said. He didn't want her to feel threatened by the new baby just because she was a girl. He had equal unconditional amounts of love for both of them.

"But you're gonna like her better." She said.

"No I won't." Punk shook his head, "I love you both, and I guarantee you'll both be best friends." He said, "She's gonna love you, and look up to you." He told her.

"How do you know that?" Joni asked, arching a brow at him as he laughed.

"I just know." Punk said, "Trust me." He said, leaning forward and kissing her head softly, "You sure you don't want to hold her?" He asked.

"Ok." Joni whispered, giving in as Punk collected Cara from Dean who was saying his hello's, taking the baby girl over to Joni who held out her arms for the baby girl to be placed in.

Punk watched as Joni smiled, looking down at Cara as she wriggled around in her arms, "See, she likes you." Punk smiled as Joni giggled, turning to AJ who smiled up at him, having been listening into his conversation with her.

* * *

Five days later both AJ and Carmella were home from hospital with the babies. Since it was double the celebration, they decided to have a small get together in AJ and Punk's house. AJ was still sore from her C-section and was taking it slow, whilst Carmella was feeling pretty great, still getting back to normal life but feeling good health wise.

AJ got to have her first hold of Dominic whilst Carmella got her hold of Cara. It was all very weird to have two new babies at the same time, but it was about time some good things started happening for them.

"Punk, why don't you put her in her crib upstairs?" AJ suggested, handing over Cara to Punk. As much as she enjoyed all her friends having cuddles with Cara, she wanted her baby girl to get some rest and peace, so Punk headed away upstairs to put her down in her crib in their bedroom at his side of the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs AJ had answered the door to see her father standing with flowers and a gift bag in his hand.

"I wanted to give you this." Jose said, "I won't intrude on anything-"

"No, you should come in." AJ smiled, "Come on." She said, opening the door wider for him as he walked in, hearing the door close behind him, "Everyone is in the living room." She smiled, "You didn't have to get me anything." She said, taking the flowers and gift bag from him.

"I did." Jose nodded, walking into the living room as AJ followed.

"Everyone, this is my father, Jose. Dad, this is… everyone." She giggled nervously. This was what she wanted. It proved so much in her opinion that her father was moving here now. It proved he was serious about having a relationship with her and it meant the world.

The group introduced themselves to AJ's father. Carmella and Seth who sat in the corner with Dominic fast asleep, aweing over their new son and feeling closer than ever. Paige and Dean whose relationship was growing every day, along with Paige's son Corey who was very fond of Dean. Enzo who was just happy to be here with the people who meant the most to him and Punk's mother who was so glad she decided to come into her son's life. It was the greatest decision she'd ever made. Her son was such a wonderful man as was his family and friends, and she felt so welcomed.

* * *

It wasn't a long get together. Seth and Carmella headed off to get Dominic home and settled. Paige and Dean headed after with Corey who had fallen asleep. He was just three years old. Punk's mother left to give Punk and AJ some space, along with Enzo who stayed to help AJ and Punk clear up, which left only AJ's father.

"Is Bradley sleeping?" AJ asked her husband who walked into the living room with a monitor in his hand that helped pick up any sound or movement from Cara whilst she slept upstairs in her crib.

"Yeah. I just put him down. Joni is in the kitchen finishing off her dinner." Punk said as AJ smiled, "Maybe you should get to bed." He suggested, not trying to interrupt her and her father, but she'd had a long day, and she really shouldn't have been moving around much. As soon as AJ told him that her father had moved her and was wanting to build a relationship with her, he was very happy for her, he just wanted to make sure Jose wasn't messing around.

"I should." AJ agreed with her husband.

"I'll head off." Jose said, standing up.

"You get to bed." Punk turned to AJ, "I'll walk your dad out." He said as AJ nodded.

"I'm really glad you came." AJ said, embracing her father with a warm hug as he nodded.

"Me too." He said quietly as she pulled back, smiling to Punk as she walked away and headed upstairs to get to bed, "Thanks for letting me in and letting me see April." Jose said as Punk walked him out.

"Well it was never down to me, all I care about is my wife and if you cross her, if you hurt her or make her upset, you won't be welcomed back here. That's a promise." He said sternly but friendly.

"I know that." Jose said, "It's great to see from my point of view that she has such a good man protecting her." He said, "I like you."

"I'm glad." Punk laughed a little, "You aren't all that bad. Just take it slow with April and you'll have your daughter back." He said, "I got two now and I don't know what I'd do without them." He said.

"I'm deadly serious about all of this. It's why I moved. I want to be April's father, and be there for her. Be there for my grandchildren." He said as Punk nodded.

"That's ok." Punk said, "Just small steps." He said as Jose nodded.

"Yeah. Small steps." He agreed.

* * *

Once Jose left, Punk cleared up in the kitchen and got Joni off to bed. Having two daughter's made life wonderful yet incredibly terrifying for the future. Two daughter's meant to sets of boys to come along that he'd have to knock out. It was a shame really. Hopefully he'd have back up with Bradley. He hoped he'd grow up into a protective brother. He needed the help.

He paid all his children a visit before bed. He made sure Bradley was fast asleep in his cot, which he was, tucking his covers over him and pressing a kiss on his head. It was strange considering he was really just a baby himself. It didn't mean Cara would get more attention though, and he made that clear to Joni today.

He said his goodnights to Joni also and then headed into his own bedroom where his wife lay asleep along with his newborn daughter in her crib. She was perfect. Every small inch of her. He was a proud father today. Definitely.

He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed with his wife, watching as she opened her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asked sadly.

"No. I wasn't sleeping." She assured him, "What did you say to my dad?" She asked curiously, both using quiet voices.

"Just that he had to treat you right and that you both had to take small steps if he wanted to form any sort of relationship with you." Punk said, "He seems genuine, and with him moving, I don't see how he can't be serious about it all." He admitted as AJ nodded.

"It's really brightened me up." AJ said, "Not that I'm not already happy, but I'm glad he's come to me this time, and he's really looking for us to build a relationship." She smiled as Punk nodded.

"Yeah, it's good." Punk agreed. He was happy for his wife. Just like she was when he built a close relationship with his mom.

"How does it feel? Three children?" AJ grinned to him, "I don't feel any different." She admitted.

"Me neither." Punk agreed, "You're happy, aren't you?" He asked her as she nodded within half a second.

"Of course I am." AJ said, "You have made me the happiest woman on the planet. Three children, a great home, a good job, great friends and family." She said.

"And to think you were just my probation officer." He laughed a little, "You were only meant to help me get back on my feet." He said as she smiled.

"I helped you out more than I was required, didn't I?" She giggled as he nodded.

"I'm glad." He said, "I'm glad we never held back or parted ways." He told her truthfully, "Don't know where I'd be without you to be honest." He admitted.

"Oh, don't get all soppy on me." She giggled a little.

"It's true." He said, "You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." He told her, "And you know I don't lie."

"I believe you." AJ nodded as Cara started to cry suddenly, causing Punk to turn around and attend to her immediately, lying back down on his back as Cara lay on his chest comfortably, her cries hushing immediately.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Punk asked as AJ stroked the baby girl's cheek, "We're sorry, baby."

"I think she's gonna cause us some trouble." AJ laughed a little.

"Why do you think that?" Punk asked.

"She's mastered a smirk already." She watched as she looked at her daughter, causing Punk to tilt his head and see for his own eyes his own daughter smirking. It wasn't a cute smile. She was smirking.

"Oh, God." Punk said, "I'm gonna have a heart attack with this one." He said as AJ smiled.

"She's gonna love you." AJ smiled, "Just like I do." She said as Punk smiled.

"I love you." Punk said as AJ leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: The end! Thought I'd leave it on a high note like I always do, but who doesn't love a good happy ending? LOL. Thanks for the reviews and let me know what you thought of the story. Not sure when I'll be back with a new story but you know me… it'll be soon. So stay tuned.**


End file.
